


Harry James Riddle Potter

by VampirePrincess27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead People, Drama & Romance, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Slash, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 144,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrincess27/pseuds/VampirePrincess27
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padrino Harry descubre un gran secreto: el fue dado a luz por James. El tuvo dos padres...y uno de ellos sigue con vida. ¿Como reaccionara Harry cuando descubra que su peor enemigo...es en realidad su padre? Su vida cambiara irrevocablemente, ganando en el proceso el amor de su vida y una gran familia. SU familia.





	1. Una visita inesperada a Privet Drive

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo y por lo tanto he intentado hacer lo mejor que puedo. Sé que es muy cliché pero me gustan este tipo de fanfics, espero no decepcionar a nadie y de ser así me disculpo de antemano. Cualquier error por favor háganmelo saber y lo solucionaré en cuanto pueda. Tengo que trabajar así que les pido paciencia. 
> 
> Como advertencia les diré que he cambiado las personalidades de los personajes, pero esto es un fanfic así que espero que les guste. También aprovecho para avisarles que cambie algunos hechos de los libros anteriores al sexto año y a partir de ahí todo es mi imaginación.
> 
> Finalmente, estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y no recibo nada, más que los comentarios que los lectores deseen dejarme.

 

**Capitulo** **1: Una visita inesperada a Privet Drive**

 

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en su habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive, castigado como ya era costumbre después de la muerte de su padrino. A pesar de que su castigo era reciente él no había sentido la diferencia puesto que desde su regreso de Hogwarts se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación sin salir más que para hacer los deberes de la casa, comer e ir al baño. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía prohibido comer durante el resto de las vacaciones, lo cual sería dos semanas más; pero eso no era problema para él pues había tenido la brillante idea de cambiar unos pocos galeones por dinero _muggle_ antes de regresar del colegio, sabiendo que los privilegios otorgados gracias a su padrino se acabarían cuando los Dursley supieran que Sirius había muerto.

No es que él les fuera a decir pero no había querido arriesgarse a que de alguna manera, que él en su ingenuidad creía poco probable, se enteraran y el tuviera que pasar hambre, porque lo que menos quería era preocupar a Ron y Hermione más de lo que ya estaban por lo sucedido en el ministerio.

Pero el problema es que en su vida todo era probable y ese era el motivo de que ahora se encontrara ahí tirado boca abajo sobre su cama viendo las fotografías de su padrino y sus padres, añorándolos y sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Quería a sus amigos pero el necesitaba algo más… a alguien más, pero ni siquiera Ginny había podido llenar ese vacío.

La inesperada visita del director de Hogwarts había hecho que los Dursley supieran que ahora era totalmente huérfano, lo que había provocado que decidieran tomar venganza del tiempo que tuvieron que soportarlo en casa por miedo al asesino de su padrino. El profesor Dumbledore había ido a casa de sus tíos 3 días antes para hacer la lectura del testamento de Sirius y fue ahí donde desgraciadamente sus tíos se habían dado cuenta de que había heredado una casa y mucho dinero aunque no lo comprendieran del todo; pues en realidad lo que había heredado era el numero de 12 de Grimmauld Place (una mansión), varias cámaras en Gringotts llenas de galeones a su nombre y en contra de su voluntad a ese despreciable elfo domestico de Kreacher.

Pero a pasar de la ambición de sus tíos al saber de su fortuna, solo basto que vieran un par de galeones en la mano para retractarse de su idea de cobrar el tiempo que tuvieron que mantenerlo. Aunque eso no impidió que no le volvieran a dar nada argumentando que tenía el suficiente dinero para no volver a pedirles nada a ellos, sin embargo eso no suponía ningún problema para él.

Pero la peor discusión que había tenido con sus tíos y la que ahora lo tenía en la disyuntiva sobre si abandonar Privet Drive o quedarse encerrado por dos semanas más, era la que había sucedido el día anterior por la tarde, cuando una lechuza desconocida había llegado por la chimenea de la casa interrumpiendo la visita de unas vecinas a su tía Petunia llevando una carta para Harry lo cual no era extraño, lo extraño era quien le había mandado la carta.

La discusión había sido tan fuerte que sus tíos lo habían corrido de la casa echándole en cara que ya tenía una casa y que los podía dejar por fin. Pero el todavía no podía decidir si se mudaba a Grimmauld Place sin el conocimiento del  director o se quedaba hasta el regreso de clases y mientras la decisión no se tomaba él estaba confinado en su habitación, lo cual pensándolo bien no era algo malo pues tenía todo el tiempo libre para ordenar sus ideas y tomar una decisión.

Cerró el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama observando el techo. Tomo la carta que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y la leyó por vigésima vez intentando así encontrar algo que le indicara que era una trampa de Voldemort.

_Señor Harry Potter:_

_Es mi deber informarle que en una de sus cámaras existe una información que le debe ser entregada a usted de manera personal pues es de suma importancia. La cláusula para la entrega estipula que debe ser personal y sin el conocimiento de alguien más o de lo contrario la información se destruirá. Es importante que se reúna conmigo lo antes posible para la entrega, así que le esperare en dos días a las 2 de la tarde sin posibilidades a faltar o de lo contrario no se le hará entrega del contenido de la cámara._

_Griphook,_

_Banco Gringotts._

Harry cerró cuidadosamente la carta y la guardo, pensado en lo realmente extraño que era el hecho de no tener que decirle a nadie sobre eso. Se había plateando decirle al director pero eso sería correr el riesgo de perder la información y eso era algo de lo que no se podría dar el lujo, sobre todo si servía para vencer a Voldemort, aunque de eso no estaba seguro.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y se levantó de la cama para estirar las piernas. Se recargo sobre la ventana deseando poder salir a respirar aire fresco, pero castigado como estaba no creía poder salir, sus tíos no se lo permitirían lo cual solo le dejaba una salida para poder asistir a su cita en el banco, y esa era…mudarse a Grimmauld Place. El deseaba salir de esa casa pero le aterraba mudarse solo a la casa de su padrino, los recuerdos dolorosos lo consumirían.

_“Patético Harry, ahora resulta que no puedes vivir solo”_

Frustrado pateo la silla a su lado que cayó con un golpe sordo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que se escuchara el sonido de una aparición justo en el frente de su casa.

Cualquier mago podría distinguir perfectamente el sonido de una aparición y él no era la excepción. Se giró con rapidez escrutando por la ventana y agarrando fuertemente su varita, listo para atacar. Pero no había nadie, pasados unos  segundos comenzó a creer que quizás tanto tiempo lejos del mundo mágico le estaba afectando así que guardo su varita justo a tiempo de escuchar como abrían los candados del otro lado de su puerta. Se giró al tiempo que su tío Vernon entraba a su cuarto, se veía molesto e incómodo así que fue directo al grano.

– Tu tía quiere que le vayas a comprar unas cosas que necesita para la cena– dijo mirándole fijamente.

– Creí que estaba castigado y no podía salir de mi cuarto– sabía que era una buena oportunidad para tomar aire fresco, pero no podía evitar molestar cuando tenía oportunidad.

– Si fuera por mí no saldrías de esta habitación, mocoso. Pero Dudley no quiso salir a la calle, dice que escucho un sonido muy fuerte enfrente de la casa–. Se giró y dejo la lista sobre la mesita de noche y antes de salir añadió– tienes media hora para regresar– y salió dando un portazo.

Si Dudley también escucho ese sonido quizás quiera decir que no fue una alucinación, después de que lo atacaran los dementores era más sensible a la magia. Bien, lo mejor era salir con su varita escondida solo para evitar sorpresas.

Tomo la lista y su varita y salió de la casa dispuesto a dar un buen paseo. El día después de todo no estaba tan mal, o eso creía él.

Compro rápidamente las cosas de la cena y regreso corriendo para pasar un tiempo en el parque. Se encontraba sentado en un columpio en el mismo parque en el que un año antes lo habían atacado los dementores, estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza acompañada de un refresco de cola cuando escucho por segunda vez en el día el sonido de una aparición, pero esta vez fue más cerca.

Se levantó rápido y saco su varita observando a su alrededor pero no veía nada, el parque estaba solitario, un buen momento para atacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas mientras esperaba a que ocurriera el más mínimo movimiento. Esperaba ser atacado en cualquier momento por dementores, mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort; pero lo que no esperaba era ver un elfo domestico caminando directamente hacia él, vestido con un pedazo de trapo viejo y con unos enormes ojos marrones; no perdió tiempo y levanto la varita apuntándole. El elfo se detuvo al ver su reacción y se aclaró la garganta, un tanto nervioso.

– Se-señor Harry Potter– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia– mi amo quisiera hablar con usted pero quiere que Twynki le asegure que usted no le atacara–. Terminó temblando y mirando hacia atrás.

Harry observo atento por encima del elfo buscando a alguien pero no vio nada.

– ¿Y puedo saber quién es tu amo?– respondió Harry mientras observaba al elfo estremecerse por la pregunta.

– El amo le prohibió a Twynki decir su nombre hasta que usted aceptara hablar con él sin hechizarle– el elfo se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

– Pues lamento decirte que si no me dices quien es tu amo no hablare con él–. Le miro con decisión esperando la respuesta del elfo.

Pero esta no llego así que decidió que lo mejor era irse de ahí lo antes posible antes de que alguien le atacara. Se giró y apenas había dado dos pasos cuando escucho una voz a su espalda que hizo que se le erizase la piel.

– Espera Potter– habló una voz conocida, terriblemente conocida.

Harry se tensó al momento, rogando a Merlín que ese arrastrar de palabras no perteneciera a quien el creía o estaría muerto. Se giró lentamente pensando que era imposible que él estuviera aquí. Grave error.

– ¡Malfoy!– blandió la varita dispuesto a atacar.

– Espera Potter. No vengo a pelear–. Dijo levantando las manos vacías.

– No esperaras que me crea eso Malfoy. Seguro que vienes con más mortífagos o con tu padre–. Creyó ver una mirada de dolor en sus ojos pero solo era una ilusión, seguía teniendo la misma mirada de superioridad de siempre.

– No espero que me creas así de fácil, pero solo te pido que por favor me escuches– dijo con pesar.

Harry fijo sus ojos en los grises de Malfoy. Su mirada era intensa, así que aparto la suya para poder hablar.

– Mira Malfoy, en primer lugar no tengo porque escucharte, segundo, no sé qué haces aquí y tampoco sé cómo me encontraste así que te puedes ir por donde viniste a menos que quieras tener un duelo mágico en el mundo _muggle_ y siendo hijo de un mortífago ¿a quién crees que llevaran a Azkaban? – se arrepintió de su última frase cuando vio cruzar de nuevo una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero al segundo siguiente ya no estaba, en su lugar había una máscara sin emociones.

– Sé que después de todo lo que mi padre te hizo y de todo lo que yo les ha hecho en el colegio a ti y a tus amigos no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero aun así lo hare, porque sé que eres el único que me puede ayudar. Si quieres saber cómo te encontré, te lo diré. Le pedí a mi elfina que te siguiera desde que abandonaste el colegio y que cuando estuvieras completamente solo y fuera de las protecciones de esa casa, me llevara a ti–. En su voz no había un solo rastro de emoción, sonaba vacía, carente de sentimientos.

– Bien, pues aún no sé cómo es que te ayudare si lo único que sé es que me has estado espiando. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Malfoy?– pregunte impacientemente. Necesitaba saberlo para comprender porque el Draco Malfoy que estaba frente a mí era muy diferente del Malfoy del Colegio; aunque era vagamente consciente de que ya había pasado más de media hora que había salido de la casa–. Vamos Malfoy no tengo tu tiempo.

Malfoy lo había escuchado sin mudar su expresión.

– Lo sé. Mi elfina me dijo que ese _muggle_ solo te había dado media hora pero esto es importante– su expresión paso en un segundo de ser indiferente a una de completa desesperación al igual que su voz–. Mi padre está encerrado en Azkaban…sé que no te interesa– se apresuró a continuar antes de que yo replicara– pero por quien estoy aquí es por mi madre– me miro directamente a los ojos y solo a bocajarro– ¡El Señor Oscuro se llevó a mi madre! – Soltó un suspiro– como pago por los errores de mi padre–. Y eso fue todo lo que el gran Draco Malfoy pudo soportar.

Se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo llorando desolado mientras rogaba.

– Sé que quizás a ti no te importe lo que pase con ella, pero por favor te pido que…te _suplico_ que me ayudes a salvarla, te prometo que hare lo que quieras, lo que sea pero por favor sálvala Potter, solo eso te pido.

Sus ojos reflejaban un intenso dolor y una profunda tristeza que Harry estuvo tentado a abrazarle y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero tan pronto como pensó eso desechó la idea.

_“Qué diablos te pasa Harry”_

– Yo…yo no sé….yo no…– Harry estaba desconcertado no sabía qué hacer.

– ¡Por favor Potter sálvala! ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? No me importa humillarme más si con eso me ayudas a salvar a mi madre–. Malfoy lo miraba desde el suelo con ojos suplicantes y no pudo soportar ver esa mirada de dolor en su cara.

Suspiro con resignación.

– Está bien Malfoy, no sé si podré traerte de vuelta a tu madre pero lo intentare– sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo de esperanza que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco– aún no se si podre creerte o no pero por el momento te concederé el beneficio de la duda–. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuo–. El tiempo se me ha acabado, debo regresar o tendré más problemas, pero te veo mañana en el Caldero Chorreante al medio día.

Malfoy lo miro a los ojos buscando en su mirada una mentira, pero al no encontrarla sonrió débilmente y asintió.

Harry se perdió en su mirada y sin saber bien que hacia le tendió la mano derecha. Malfoy lo miro asombrado pero rápidamente la tomo antes de que Potter se arrepintiera. Cuando sus manos se juntaron sintieron una sensación electricidad pasar por sus manos.

– ¡Oh! Vamos Malfoy– Harry se sentía incómodo y no sabía que hacer– deja de llorar o se te van a poner los ojos rojos y arruinaras tus lindas facciones de ángel–. Harry quiso tragarse sus palabras en cuanto salieron y miro a Malfoy sonrojado–. Yo no quería…yo no quise decir…

– ¡Gracias!– Malfoy sonrió y lo abrazo provocando un ligero estremecimiento en los dos–. Ahora debo irme.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo automáticamente y cuando reacciono se aclaró la garganta y se alejó.

– De nada Malfoy. Solo no intentes jugar conmigo, porque si lo haces Voldemort será un inocente cachorrito a mi lado.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña carcajada que a Harry que nunca la había escuchado le pareció el sonido más hermoso que podía escuchar.

– Te veo mañana Potter– y diciendo esto tomo la mano de su elfo y desapareció.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro.

_“En la que me he metido esta vez. Nunca aprendes Harry.”_

Dio media vuelta, recogió sus cosas y echo a correr.

La bronca que le dieron sus tíos no era ni de cerca la que esperaba. Solo se limitaron a recogerle las cosas mientras le gritaban que ni siquiera sabía utilizar un reloj. Harry quería contestarles que si tuviera uno seguro que sabría utilizarlo, pero no debía abusar de su suerte de esa manera, mejor la utilizaría para otra cosa. Aprovecharía ahora que no estaban tan molestos.

– Tío Vernon mañana tengo que ir a…un lugar– ante la mirada molesta de su tío añadió rápidamente– tengo que comenzar a arreglar mi casa para mudarme lo antes posible– funciono. Su mirada cambio a una de alegría.

– Bueno si es para eso por nosotros puedes largarte cuando quieras.

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras. Se dejó caer en la cama para ordenar sus ideas y ver cómo es que llegaría hasta el Caldero Chorreante sin hacer magia y como haría para poder entrar en Grimmauld Place. No sabía si habría protecciones que le impidieran entrar o si por el contrario al entrar se dispararía algún tipo de alarma que alertara a la Orden o a Dumbledore.

_“¡Como no lo pensé antes!”_

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras un plan se iba formando en su mente.

Una hora después el plan estaba listo para llevarse a cabo, pero tenía que apresurarse antes de que anocheciese. Lo único que faltaba era saber a quién llamaría primero, pero pensó que cuanto antes supiera si podría contar con él era mejor. Así que decidido se plantó en medio de la habitación y llamo:

– ¡Kreacher!

Un plop sonó en la habitación.

–Amo Potter– dijo con desprecio haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras comenzaba con su repertorio de insultos a los mestizos, traidores a la sangre, sangre sucia y más.

Harry suspiro y lo dejo despotricar a gusto. Sabía que si lo quería de su lado tenía que usar todas sus piezas con cuidado.

– Kreacher ¡suficiente! Ya entendí. Tú me odias por ocupar la Mansión Black y yo te odio por la muerte de Sirius. Pero te llame para proponerte una tregua: si tú me ayudas en todo lo que necesite sea lo que sea, cuando derrote a Voldemort serás libre para irte con los Malfoy o con quien quieras– Harry vio como brillaban sus ojos y supo que solo le hacía falta una cosa: asegurarse–. Pero mientras dure la guerra no podrás decirle a nadie, absolutamente a nadie lo que veas, oigas o hagas. ¿Comprendido?

– Si amo Harry–. Dijo con otra reverencia, pero esta vez menos exagerada.

Harry solo sonrió, esa parte ya estaba hecha, ahora solo faltaba…

– Kreacher ¿sabes si puedo entrar a la mansión apareciéndome dentro o tengo que llegar y entrar por la puerta?

– Kreacher cree que el amo Harry puede aparecerse directamente en la mansión porque ahora le pertenece, pero si el amo tiene dudas Kreacher le puede llevar con él y aparecer frente a la chimenea de la mansión.

Harry se lo pensó un momento y creyó que lo mejor era hablar con Dobby antes de salir, consulto la hora y decido que sería mejor que Kreacher regresara por el mañana. Eso le daba tiempo para hablar con Dobby.

– Perfecto Kreacher, ¿podrías regresar por mí mañana temprano? – Y ya que estaba en eso podía averiguar si lo que le dijo Malfoy era verdad– y mientras regresas por mí, necesito que me investigues donde esta Narcissa Malfoy y con quien.

– Si amo Harry. Me retiro– hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Harry se quedó observando el lugar donde desapareció Kreacher pesando que hacer ahora. Decidió comer algo ligero y después llamar a Dobby. Levanto la tabla del suelo y cogió un par de sándwiches y un jugo de naranja, extrañaba el jugo de calabaza pero ya podría tomar un poco mañana. Mientras comía intentaba ver los pros y los contras de quedarse a vivir en la mansión sin avisarle a nadie, pero después de media hora se dijo que dependiendo del contenido de la información que le dieran en el banco el día de mañana decidiría si quedarse o no, pues al fin de cuentas la información debería ser importante si le pedían guardar silencio.

Se levantó dispuesto a llamar a Dobby antes de que el tiempo se le fuera de las manos. Sentía  cierta desazón por no poder contarles nada a sus amigos, pero en cuanto tuviera la información les avisaría. Sacudió la cabeza despejándose de ese sentimiento y llamo a Dobby.

– ¡Dobby!

El elfo apareció con un pequeño _plop._

– Harry Potter señor, – sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban por la emoción– Dobby está muy contento de volver a verlo señor y saber que está bien.

– Gracias Dobby, yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Aun trabajas en las cocinas de Hogwarts?

– Sí señor, Dobby recibe pago por su trabajo y un día libre al mes.

– Me parece muy bien Dobby–. Harry le observo unos segundos antes de preguntarle– Mmm Dobby yo te llame por que…quería saber si tu… ¿Me podrías ayudar?

– Claro Harry Potter señor. Dobby estará encantado de poder ayudarle. Usted solo tiene que decir que es lo que necesita.

– Por el momento no es mucho, solo necesito que vayas conmigo al banco Gringotts y si se llegase a presentar algún problema desaparezcas conmigo. Pero también te quería pedir por favor que todo lo que hagamos no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Dumbledore, a nadie. ¿Podrías?

– Por supuesto Harry Potter señor. Dobby hará todo lo que usted le pida.

– Gracias Dobby. Solo una cosa más, es muy probable que después nos tengamos que aparecer en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place con Kreacher, pero por nada del mundo le puedes decir a nadie donde estoy y mucho menos con quien. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí Dobby?– Harry lo observo calculando su reacción.

– Por eso no debe preocuparse. Dobby guardara el secreto de Harry Potter como suyo.

– Muchas gracias Dobby. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Cuando esté listo te llamare de nuevo–. Harry estaba muy contento. Todo le estaba saliendo bien.

– Harry Potter señor-. Hizo una reverencia y despareció.

 _“Muy bien. Todo salió perfecto._ _Solo espero que esta no sea la calma antes de la tormenta”_

Pero Harry no podía saber hasta dónde había acertado.

 

Continuara...


	2. La verdad de Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos y chicas!!!! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo : D   
> Espero que les guste y hayan encontrado interesante la historia hasta ahorita : ) sino es así, entonces espero poder atraparlos en la historia en algún momento....  
> No los entretengo mas...a leer!!!

 

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano. Se sentía muy intranquilo con respecto a su encuentro con Malfoy y a pesar de que casi no había dormido decidió levantarse y desayunar algo ligero.

Mientras desayunaba observo su cuarto y se dijo que si las cosas salían bien ese día, quizás en unos días más se estaría mudando solo a la mansión. Así que decidió ordenar  un poco su habitación y llevarse un poco de ropa a Grimmauld Place, solo por si se atravesaba algún contratiempo.

Dos horas después su habitación mostraba un mejor aspecto y una bolsa con ropa reposaba sobre su cama recién echa.

Agarro su varita y se guardó una bolsa de galeones en el pantalón sin olvidarse de su inseparable capa de invisibilidad.

_“Oh Merlín, solo espero que todo salga bien”_

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y llamo a Kreacher.

– ¡Kreacher!

_Plop_

– Amo Harry– hizo una pequeña reverencia– ¿Listo para partir a la Mansión Black?– dijo con tono de voz normal como si hablara con cualquier conocido.

Harry pensó que ya que el elfo estaba poniendo de su parte, él también lo intentaría.

– Estoy listo Kreacher. Cuando quieras.

Con una mano tomo la bolsa de ropa de la cama y con la otra, la mano extendida de Kreacher, despareciendo al instante.  

Cuando se recompuso de la sensación de vértigo que le producía la aparición observo la casa de su padrino. Seguía siendo en demasía tétrica pero el aire ahora se encontraba cargado de soledad, una soledad que se le antojaba insoportable. Parecía ser que desde hace mucho tiempo no vivía nadie a allí y supuso que los Doxys que el año pasado habían limpiado de las cortinas estarían otra vez ahí.

La tristeza y los recuerdos se estaban apoderando de él pero no era el momento de sentir pena por sí mismo. Soltó despacio el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido desde que había llegado y se giró a Kreacher.

– ¿Desde la muerte de Sirius nadie ha entrado en la mansión? ¿Ni si quiera Dumbledore?– Harry no se había dado cuenta de que el elfo lo había estado observando. Quizás disfrutando de su dolor.

– No amo Harry. Ese director de Hogwarts lo intento tres veces pero la casa lo rechazaba, al igual que a todos esos…magos que venían siempre con él–. Kreacher lo miro temiendo haber insultado a los amigos de su amo– Pero eso no es algo anormal, al morir quien les había dado acceso libre a la mansión no podrán volver a entrar hasta que el nuevo dueño les permita el acceso.

_“Vaya. Así que Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo. Fue por eso que me dijo del testamento y me hizo llamar a Kreacher, para saber si la mansión respondía ante mí. Lo importante aquí es ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?”_

– Bueno pues ahora sabemos que soy su legítimo dueño y nadie que yo no quiera podrá acceder a esta mansión–dijo con seguridad.

– Eso es correcto amo Harry– Kreacher sonrió con malicia.

– Bien. No estaré aquí mucho tiempo, tengo que partir a las doce pero antes quisiera pedirte que te encargaras de la limpieza general de la casa. Quiero que este habitable, por lo menos una habitación para mí hoy y que mantengas la chimenea prendida, el aire aquí es muy frio–. Harry lo observo temiendo la reacción del elfo. Pero este solo se limitó a asentir.

– Así  será amo.

– Una cosa más, si quisiera aparecerme con alguien más ¿la casa lo rechazaría también? ¿Aun siendo otro elfo domestico?

– Si el amo Harry está de acuerdo en que un desconocido entre, no habrá problema. Pero si el amo Harry piensa hacerlo sin que detecten su magia, Kreacher tendrá que aparecerlos a los dos, aunque en el caso del elfo no será necesario–. El elfo volvió a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

 _“Inteligente de tu parte Kreacher. Quizás después de todo me lleve bien contigo_ ” Penso, devolviéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kreacher le sirvió un pequeño almuerzo y después de revisar todas las habitaciones y escoger la que quería decidió que ya era tiempo de partir rumbo a su cita con Malfoy.

_“Bien creo que cita no es la palabra adecuada”_

– ¡Dobby!

_Plop_

– Harry Potter señor– sonrió– Dobby está aquí como prometió.

– Perfecto Dobby. ¿Podrías aparecerme lo más cerca del Caldero Chorreante sin que nos vean?

Dobby hizo un asentimiento y tomo la mano de Harry desapareciendo con él.

– Puedes irte por ahora Dobby. Cuando termine te llamare.

Y con un plop desapareció.

Harry camino rumbo al Caldero Chorreante sin saber cómo buscar a Malfoy sin levantar sospechas, pero sus problemas se solucionaron cuando Tom lo vio entrar y lo dirigió donde su cita lo esperaba.

Cuando llego a la mesa se quedó desconcertado. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño con unos hermosos ojos azules y una tez blanca. Pero su desconcierto solo le duro unos segundos hasta que el chico sonrió y pudo ver detrás de el al Draco Malfoy de siempre. Harry pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y tomo asiento cuando Tom se fue.

– Debí suponer que no serias tan tonto para dejar tu verdadera apariencia.

– No vine aquí para insultarnos Potter, pero tienes razón no podría aparecerme en público contigo a menos que quiera a mi madre muerta ¿o es que todavía no me crees?– Malfoy le miro con su característica mascara de frialdad.

Harry recordó la conversación con Kreacher en la mansión. El elfo le había dicho que por más que había buscado no había encontrado a Narcissa Malfoy, pero que algo debía haber pasado porque al único que pudo ver fue al amito Draco llorando solo en la Mansión Malfoy.

– Te creo Malfoy–. Vio el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro y añadió– Pero el punto aquí es que se supone que quieres que haga. Y en el dado caso de que te ayudara a salvar a tu madre, ¿cómo podría estar seguro que no volverán a torturar y matar a las personas?, lo que me pides es…

– Lo se Potter– Malfoy miro a su alrededor– pero debes saber que yo ya no quiero nada con ellos, solo a mi familia… Bueno a lo que me  queda de ella, cuando mi madre vuelva nos iremos lejos de aquí, lejos del Lord y todos los mortífagos. Necesito que me creas– esto último lo dijo con una nota de súplica que aunque intento esconderla su cara la demostró.

Harry lo observo durante algunos minutos, escrutando su cara en busca de una mentira, pero volvió a hundirse en sus ojos buscando aquellas lagunas plateadas sin darse cuenta, hasta que los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron a ser demasiado fuertes que miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que como siempre era el centro de atención. Así que no le quedo de otra.

– Ok Malfoy. Te pondré a prueba– lo vio asentir con seguridad– y no me refiero a _Veritaserum_ , pero debes saber que si esto sale de tu boca, te olvidas de mi ayuda. ¿Quedo claro?

– Si Potter. Ahora dime que es lo que quieres saber, porque supongo que la prueba es ver si te puedo dar información relevante sobre el Lord y los mortífagos ¿cierto?

Ahora había vuelto a recuperar su máscara de frialdad, que Harry no supo si era por la pregunta o por el escrutinio al cual se veían sometidos.

– Esa es una parte Malfoy, pero de lo que yo hablaba es de otra cosa, a donde te llevare ahora ¡porque ya no soporto que me estén observando!– termino molesto.

Malfoy sonrió socarrón y negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Vaya Potter! y yo que creía que te gustaba llamar la atención.

Harry hizo un sonido con la garganta que fácil podía pasar por uno de disgusto.

Salieron del Caldero Chorreante rumbo al lugar de desaparición. Malfoy le miro con recelo.

– No debería hacerte preguntas sobre a donde vamos, pero mi única duda es… ¿Cómo nos vamos a aparecer si aún no tenemos la edad suficiente?– termino alzando las cejas castañas.

– Del mismo modo que tú te apareciste cerca de mi casa–. Llegaron al lugar de desaparición y llamo– ¡Kreacher!

_Plop_

– Amo Harry– hizo una reverencia corta y después miro con recelo al acompañante.

– Kreacher necesito que nos aparezcas directo en la mansión–. El pequeño elfo asintió y tomo a ambos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place se dio cuenta por la expresión de Malfoy que sabía dónde estaban así que solo le quedo confiar en que no se lo diría a nadie. Le pidió a Kreacher un poco de té para los dos.

– Bien Malfoy aquí podremos platicar sin interrupciones, pero antes de comenzar quisiera que recuperaras tu aspecto de nuevo, me es incómodo verte así–. Le indico con la mano que tomara asiento en el sofá frente a la chimenea y el tomo asiento en el individual de al lado.

– ¡Me sorprendes Potter! No creí que te gustara tanto como para extrañar mis hermosas facciones de ángel– dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se lazaba un _Finite._

– Claro que no…. Yo no dije eso…..– Harry no recordaba haber estado más rojo en su vida.

– Por supuesto que no. ¿Así te gusta más?– se levantó del sofá y dio una vuelta para volver a sentarse guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sentía que podía morir de vergüenza ahí mismo o bien de un paro cardiaco porque su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Pero afortunadamente llego Kreacher y desvió su atención.

– Amito Draco– hizo una exagerada reverencia y se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– es un honor para esta casa poder servirle de nuevo a un Black.

Malfoy se limitó a asentir mirando con suficiencia a Potter.

– Ya vez Potter, no solo es bueno decir cuánto te gusto y lo hermoso que soy– respondió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo enrojecer de nueva cuenta a Harry, que solo balbució unas incoherencias y tomo su taza solo por hacer algo. Pero se atraganto cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de Kreacher y la manera en la que miraba de uno a otro.

– Ni se te ocurra creer que Malfoy y yo…que nosotros…

–Kreacher se retira para darles más privacidad a los amos.

Y con un plop desapareció dejando a Harry boquiabierto hasta que una carcajada resonó en la estancia.

– Oh vamos Potter cierra la boca, tu elfo solo está contento de que haya un Black de nuevo en esta casa.

– Muy bien, basta de hacer bromas a mi costa– dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y conjuro un _Tempus_ – tenemos una hora para hablar. Después tengo una cita– añadió despacio mientras palmeaba discretamente el bolsillo de su túnica.

– ¿Una cita Potter?– respondió Malfoy burlón. 

– Sí. Una cita Malfoy, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia– respondió exasperado.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, disfrutaba verlo así de avergonzado.

– Ok continuemos, ¿no me darás _Veritaserum_ antes? – pregunto curioso. Era imposible que el idiota de Potter le vaya a creer así sin más.

– No por el momento, lo guardare para después. Ahora habla de una vez Malfoy estoy sobre hora.

Malfoy lo miro profundamente unos segundos, soltó un suspiro y comenzó.

– Tu sabes mejor que yo que fue lo que paso en el Ministerio hace unos meses– observo como se tensó inmediatamente el moreno, alerta– como también sabes que mi padre lleva meses en Azkaban– experimento un escalofrió involuntario cuando fijo su vista en esos fríos orbes verdes carentes de toda emoción. Se aclaró la garganta y continuo– no te culpo por lo de mi padre, sé que se lo merecía. Pero mi madre no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera tiene la marca porque nunca ha simpatizado con los ideales del Lord– hizo una mueca divertida– además de que no permitiría que ningún tipo de marca arruinara su perfecta piel– observo con fascinación como cambiaba la expresión de Potter, sus ojos se volvieron más cálidos y apareció una media sonrisa– ella nunca ha hecho nada, su único error ha sido no darle la espalda a su marido y a su único hijo–. Lo miro fijamente para ver su reacción y añadió– mi madre…ella quería…que tú y yo fuéramos amigos, verdaderos amigos no como Crabbe y Goyle– observo la estupefacción del moreno y bajo la vista esperando las burlas y el rechazo pero en su lugar le llego a los oídos una débil pregunta.

– ¿P-porque? – Harry estaba asombrado.

– No lo sé Potter y eso ya no importa– desvió la vista hacia la chimenea, nervioso y dio gracias que no estuviera bajo el influjo de la poción de la verdad.

– Sí. Si lo sabes y ¡claro que me importa! por lo menos a mí, pero no te obligare a decirme– observo como se relajaba la postura del rubio y sonrió internamente _“por ahora”_ –. Continua, ¿Cómo fue que desapareció tu madre y cuando fue?

– No sé exactamente cuando fue. El día que regresamos del Colegio madre no llego a recogerme a la estación de King Cross. Así que llame a Twynki y le ordene que me apareciera en la Mansión. Creía que mi madre no se sentía bien para salir a la calle y enfrentarse a la gente, pero cuando llegue a la Mansión ella no estaba y todavía se podía sentir en el aire restos de magia negra en la sala y en su habitación. Eso no habría sido preocupante en otros momentos, pero lo que verdaderamente me preocupo fue que todas la barreras que protegían la casa estaban rotas y eso no tenía sentido porque…– levanto la vista y vio que Potter lo observaba curioso– todos lo mortífagos incluido el Lord podían entrar en la Mansión porque las barreras estaban ajustadas para permitirles la entrada–. Termino despacio, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

– Eso era de esperarse– dijo con un bufido– pero eso no quiere decir que no se haya ido con Voldemort–. Ignoro el estremecimiento del rubio y continuo– Después del encierro de tu padre quizás prefirió esconderla para no seguir perdiendo seguidores y así protegerle de posibles venganzas– terminó hablando serio.

Malfoy sabía que no había querido insultarlo puesto que él también había pensado lo mismo, pero aun así no pudo evitar tomarlo como una ofensa.

– Se lo que quieres decir Potter, pero si ese fuera el caso madre me hubiera dicho algo, sin mencionar  que el Lord también me habría escondido a mí y muy seguramente no regresaría a Hogwarts este año–. Respondió con un tono helado.

Harry se estremeció involuntariamente. No se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos, siempre había tachado a Malfoy de mortífago, pero nunca había tomado consciencia de que sí lo seria y de que cuando eso pasara serian verdaderos enemigos y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Sintió nauseas de solo pensarlo, él estaba seguro de que a Malfoy solo le gustaba alardear pero que no sería capaz de matar o torturar a alguien, pero si se viera forzado a elegir entre el enemigo y su familia…..sacudió la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo.

– Tienes razón, además si así fuera no estarías aquí pidiendo mi ayuda, lo que me hace pensar que ya habías ido a ver a Voldemort ¿me equivoco?– respondió con voz neutra.

Malfoy tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente.

– No te equivocas Potter–. Levanto la barbilla desafiante– pero debo admitir que las cosas no salieron como creí y es por eso que estoy aquí.

– Explícate mejor porque no entiendo.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba que Potter no lo mandara de paseo después de escucharlo.

– Cuando me di cuenta de que muy probablemente habían secuestrado a mi madre fui a buscar a Severus– se removió inquieto cuando vio dibujarse una mueca de desprecio en la boca de Potter– le conté lo que había sucedido y le pedí que me dijera si el sabia donde estaba mi madre, pero él me dijo que no tenía conocimiento de eso. Le pedí que investigara con el Lord pero él se negó diciendo que no podía poner en riesgo su papel de espía…– vio la alarma en el rostro de Potter y se apresuró a explicar– no te preocupes no diré nada, aunque tú no lo creas Potter jamás pondría la vida de mi padrino en peligro. Entonces hice lo único que podía hacer, le pedí, no más bien le exigí que me llevara ante el Lord para pedirle que me dejara por lo menos ver una vez a mi madre. Pero cuando le dije al Lord, aun a costa de que me torturara por mi atrevimiento, el solo se limitó a decirme que él no la tenía y que tampoco le importaba donde estaba ni que le había sucedido, que seguro era una venganza de alguien a quien padre había hecho algo. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque no quería perder a otro mortífago antes de tenerlo. ¡El muy maldito! Aunque debo admitir que se portaba muy extraño, muy distante como si algo le preocupara y Severus me dijo que debería estar agradecido porque lo que sea que le sucediera había evitado que me cruciara hasta perder el conocimiento.

– Pero sigo sin entender Malfoy. Si Voldemort dice que no la tiene, ¿entonces porque fuiste a decirme que él la había secuestrado?– pregunto desconcertado.

– Porque si bien es posible que él no la tenga en su poder, el responsable tuvo que haber sido víctima de los mortífagos y por lo tanto él tiene que saber quien la tiene. Pero el muy maldito no me ayudara porque sabe que no quiero ser un maldito mortífago y teme que padre lo traicione por mí– dijo con los dientes apretados de ira.

– Mmm eso tiene su lógica. Y si tú no quieres ser mortífago ¿por qué no le has dicho a Snape que te consiga protección de la Orden? O mejor ¿Por qué cuando estabas en Hogwarts no se la pediste tú mismo al director?

– No me interesa la protección de la Orden Potter, lo único que me interesa es que me ayuden a rescatar a mi madre y que le den protección a ella, aun sabiendo que no me dejaran volver a verla después. Y no creas que no le pedí a Severus que abogara por ella con tu _querido_ director y con la Orden, – dijo con sorna– pero dijeron que no podían confiar en mi palabra. No podía rendirme así como así y después de una semana lo fui a buscar al Colegio, creí que se negaría a recibirme pero no fue así, aunque de nada me sirvió. Le dije todo lo que ya te he dicho a ti pero siguió sin creerme, me dijo que podría pensárselo si yo le daba toda la información que sabía acerca del Lord, pero yo no sé nada, aun no soy un mortífago y padre nunca me hablaba de los planes del Lord–. Hizo una mueca despectiva– como te imaginaras tu _querido_ director no me creyó nada. Le ofrecí que me diera _Veritaserum_ para que viera que no le engañaba pero solo se levantó de su silla y me dijo que no tenía tiempo para gastar en mis mentiras y casi me saco del Colegio.

Cuando termino de hablar estaba furioso dando vuelta por toda la sala. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había levantado.

Harry lo observaba incrédulo. Algo en todo aquello no cuadraba para nada. Dumbledore no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para arrebatarle un seguidor a Voldemort, y aunque así lo fuera no le negaría a ningún alumno protección. Pero lo cierto era que las recientes acciones del director con su testamento le inquietaban demasiado, eso sin añadir lo que acaba de decir Malfoy.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos decidió que no haría nada hasta que supiera si Malfoy decía la verdad y asegurarse de que se había ganado un nuevo aliado. Pero primero tenía que ir a Gringotts. 

–Malfoy– el aludido ni en cuenta. Suspiro, se levantó del sofá y se le acerco despacio–.Escúchame un momento–. El rubio detuvo sus pasos y ahora lo miraba fijamente mientras Harry lo tenía agarrado fuertemente por los hombros– No puedo decirte porque Dumbledore no te creyó… bueno eso sí pero tú ya lo sabes, – el rubio soltó un bufido e intento zafarse de los brazos de Harry– pero yo tampoco entiendo porque no te ofreció protección a ti y tu madre si bastaba con que te diera un poco de poción para saber si decías la verdad o no y así….

– ¿Tu si me darás _Veritaserum_ para que me creas que digo la verdad?– pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos grises.

– ¡Claro que lo hare! No puedo decir que mientes si no lo he comprobado, pero….

– Eso es lo que quería que hicieran esa bola de inútiles pero se negaron. Supongo que piensan que no lo merezco después de lo que hizo mi padre–. Desvió la vista incomodo, esperando que Potter le dijera que él también pensaba lo mismo, pero Potter solo le soltó los hombros exclamando indignado.

– ¡Es una tontería! ¡Tú no tienes que pagar por los errores de tu padre! Pero de eso hablaremos después. Ahora quiero pedirte algo, – vio la mirada de desconfianza de Malfoy y se apresuró a añadir– no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza pero te aseguro que no es nada humillante. Comprende que tengo que asegurarme antes de que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo estar a salvo contigo aquí, pero por sobre todo que no le dirás a nadie la ubicación de mi mansión.

Malfoy lo miro con recelo pero asintió.

– Bien. Como ya te había dicho, tengo una cita…bueno tengo que tratar un asunto y el tiempo se me está pasando, pero no puedo dejarte partir antes de darte _Veritaserum_. No puedo posponer este encuentro porque es crucial que obtenga lo que busco, por eso quiero pedirte que te quedes hasta que yo llegue y terminemos de hablar. No tienes que preocuparte de que alguien te vaya a descubrir porque solo yo puedo entrar, aparte de mí, nadie puede ni Dumbledore–. Malfoy lo observo con desconcierto pero sabía que no podía preguntar nada, así que solo asintió–. Bueno…yo…mmm– Harry vacilo, no sabía cómo se tomaría esto el rubio pero no tenía opción– tengo que pedirte que permanezcas en una habitación, espero que entiendas que no tengo opción, no puedo dejarte solo por toda la casa–. Harry se apresuró a terminar nervioso– Intentare no tardarme demasiado, espero estar de regreso en una hora máximo.

– Potter, sería muy irresponsable de tu parte que me dejaras andar por la mansión. Si estuvieras tú en mi situación probablemente te dejaría encerrado en las mazmorras y no en una habitación– añadió con burla– así que no te preocupes ve a arreglar tus asuntos y pídele a tu elfo que selle una de tus habitaciones.

Harry respiro aliviado, aunque no sabía porque le preocupaba ese rubio idiota, total si se reusaba bien podría regresarse por donde llego. Pero ahora habría un ligero cambio de planes.

­– ¡Dobby!

_Plop_

– Harry Potter, señor–. Hizo una reverencia pero se detuvo a la mitad cuando vio a Malfoy– ¡usted no le hará daño a Harry Potter!– dijo amenazándolo con la mano.

– Para Dobby. Malfoy no está aquí para pelear, pero todavía no me comprueba su lealtad así que debo pedirte que por favor te quedes a cuidar de él mientras yo salgo con Kreacher. Solo saca mis pertenencias de mi habitación, permite que entre y después la sellas hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido?

– Sí señor, Dobby hará lo que le piden.

– Una pregunta antes de irme Dobby, ¿Dumbledore sabe que estas aquí?

– No señor. Dobby prometió no decirle nada al director Dumbledore.

– Gracias Dobby y por favor no le digas a Dumbledore ni a nadie que me has visto con el señor Malfoy y muchos menos que está aquí en la mansión.

– Si Harry Potter, señor. Dobby estará esperando su regreso y si necesita a Dobby él puede dejar al joven Malfoy encadenado a la cama y la habitación sellada con magia– termino el elfo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Malfoy dejo escuchar un bufido de molestia mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como a _“elfo estúpido y traidor”._

Harry soltó una carcajada, divertido por las ocurrencias de Dobby.

– Ok, tienes mi permiso Dobby. Sería divertido encontrarlo encadenado a mi cama– dijo insinuándose a Malfoy mientras se le acercaba caminando sensualmente.

– ¡Po-Potter! Que estupideces dices, aléjate de mí– camino torpemente hacia atrás alejándose del moreno.

Harry se detuvo divertido observando el intenso sonrojo de Malfoy y su nerviosismo.

– Bueno si no quieres no te obligare, pero si cambias de opinión, por mi encantado. Bien podrías pedirle a Dobby también unas esposas–. Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡Estúpido Potter! Ni en sueños me encontraras así– grito rojo de vergüenza– esta me la pagas cuando regreses.

– Ya sabes cómo te lo puedo pagar, pero tendrás que esperar a que regrese. Nos vemos en un rato Malfoy– se giró a Dobby– te lo encargo.

Harry rio divertido y entro a la cocina buscando a Kreacher.

– ¡Kreacher!

_Plop_

– ¿Se le ofrece algo al señor?– respondió con voz suave.

– Si Kreacher. Hubo un cambio de planes y Dobby se quedara cuidando del señor Malfoy mientras tú y yo salimos. ¿Estás listo?– el elfo asintió– perfecto, ¿podrías aparecernos lo más cercano del banco Gringotts que puedas? Pero sin que te vean. Entrare a resolver unos asuntos pero si las cosas se ponen peligrosas te llamare e inmediatamente desapareceremos de regreso a la mansión ¿de acuerdo?

– No hay problema amo.

Harry palpo el bolsillo de su túnica donde venía su carta, su varita y unos galeones. Se lanzó un hechizo _Glamour_ y desaparecieron rumbo a Gringotts.

 

* * *




********

Malfoy se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza y furioso por no haber podido vengarse del odioso de Potter. Siguió lanzando improperios contra Potter y toda su generación hasta que escucho el sonido de la desaparición. En ese instante callo y miro al elfo frente a él con suficiencia, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban imperturbables.

– ¿No vas a aprovechar la orden de Potter para hacerme pagar por mi trato en la Mansión? –pregunto con malicia.

– ¡No haría algo que entristeciera a Harry Potter! Él es un buen mago y un buen amigo, Dobby no lo lastimaría–. Respondió el elfo con solemnidad.

Malfoy se sorprendió pero no dijo nada– llévame a esa habitación en la que me vas a encerrar de una vez… ¡ah! y llévame un libro de pociones de la biblioteca.

– Sígame señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí....Gracias por leer ; D   
> Si te sientes con ánimos me podrías dejar uno que otro kudo : D seria feliz si lo hicieras y si crees que lo merezco, entonces un comentario seria muy bien recibido.   
> Lindo inicio de semana nubladito para todos, bye.


	3. Descubriendo el pasado

* * *

 

 

El elfo subió las escalares siendo seguido de cerca por Malfoy.  

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y le permitió el paso al rubio, quien observo con curiosidad la habitación, reparando solo en una bolsa pequeña sobre una cama enorme. Para tener mucho tiempo sin habitar estaba muy limpio, pero se imaginó que la acababan de limpiar pues Potter había estado todo el  tiempo en Privet Drive.

El elfo desapareció la bolsa con un chasquido de dedos y en su lugar apareció un viejo libro de pociones encuadernado en piel oscura y letras doradas.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo más, Joven Malfoy?– pregunto complaciente el elfo.

_“Vaya,  ese Potter sí que lo tiene domesticado”_

– Por ahora no, si te necesito te llamo– dio media vuelta y se echó sobre la cama dispuesto a pasar dos horas de estudio, después de todo no todos los días podías acceder a un libro tan antiguo de pociones que sería la envidia de Severus. Sonrió satisfecho.

Escucho al elfo desparecer y poco después sintió como colocaba las protecciones alrededor de la habitación. Suspiro, abrió el libro y comenzó a devorarlo, nunca lo aceptaría pero la sangre sucia y él se parecían en algo.

 

* * *

*********

Harry apareció en un callejón oscuro, escuchaba los murmullos de la gente así que suponía que estaban cerca del Gringotts.

– El banco se encuentra en frente amo Harry– dijo el elfo señalando el final del callejón.

– El plan sigue igual. Cuando yo te llame inmediatamente nos apareces de regreso en la Mansión.

Kreacher asintió y Harry partió rumbo al banco Gringotts. 

Las calles bullían de gente haciendo compras, entrando y saliendo del banco o de paseo con sus familias de manera que nadie reparo en ese apuesto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana que miraba fascinado el Banco Gringotts que se alzaba imponente ante él.

Harry camino directo a las escaleras del banco con su corazón golpeando furiosamente en su pecho, sentía que esa información era importante y que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Atravesó las grandes puertas y recorrió una vez más ese pasillo blanco con decoraciones negras recordando la primera vez que había entrado a su bóveda. Llego en segundos al final del pasillo y se detuvo frente al duende. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces hasta que llamo su atención.

– Disculpe, busco a Griphook­– pregunto con voz neutra, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

– ¿Quién es usted y para qué lo busca?– el duende lo observo con recelo.

– Recibí una carta suya hace unos días donde me cita el día de hoy a las 2 de la tarde, ignoro el motivo porque me ha citado– convenientemente evito decir su nombre.

Se giró y asintió en dirección a otro duende, segundos después apareció un duende frente a él que le pidió como verificación la carta, que Harry entrego inmediatamente.

– Muy bien sígame señor, por aquí.

Harry enfilo por uno de los tantos pasillos que había pero esta vez no bajaron a los subsuelos sino que entraron en una especie de habitación con paredes blancas, un escritorio y un par de sillas.

– Su varita por favor.

Harry le tendió su varita sintiéndose indefenso sin ella, sensación que solo duro unos segundos mientras se la devolvía otra vez.

– Muy bien. ¿Podría tomar su verdadera apariencia y mostrarme nuevamente la carta?

Harry procedió a lanzarse a sí mismo un _Finite,_ saco la carta del bolsillo y se la tendió a Griphook, quien le prendió fuego al instante. Harry lo observaba con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada a nadie? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tiene que dar? ¿Es sobre la herencia de mi padrino? – Harry que había estado tan inmerso en el asunto de la madre de Malfoy no se había dado cuenta cuan ansioso estaba por obtener la información que le darían hoy.

Griphook lo observo en silencio unos segundos y a Harry por alguna razón esa mirada le ponía sumamente incómodo. Había algo en ese duende que no le gustaba.

– Mmm– Griphook dio media vuelta y camino hacia el fondo de la habitación. Trazo con su uña una grieta apenas visible en la pared; dio un paso atrás y Harry observo como aparecía una pequeña puerta de donde Griphook saco un sobre ocre–. Su discreción era un requisito importante para poder entregarle esto– tendió el sobre hacia Harry quien automáticamente camino hacia el duende y tomo con dedos temblorosos el sobre–. Me parece que la carta que le acabo de entregar y esta caja responden sus últimas dos preguntas, señor Potter– Griphook coloco sobre la mesa una caja negra hermosamente labrada.

Harry observo la caja con gran interés por un momento para luego regresar su atención a la carta que sostenía en su mano. Con el corazón martillándole en los oídos, lentamente dio vuelta a la carta, un jadeo estrangulado salió de su garganta mientras su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

_James y Lily Potter_

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos e impidiéndole ver con claridad el nombre de sus padres. Parpadeo un par de veces y levanto su mirada hacia el duende para dirigirla inmediatamente hacia la caja, dio un par de pasos pero fue interrumpido por Griphook.

– Le sugiero señor Potter, que el contenido de ambas sea visto en un lugar más…seguro. Sígame por favor–. El duende camino hacia la salida dejando a Harry parado mirando ansiosamente la caja frente a él.

Sacudió la cabeza y procedió a guardarla en su túnica al igual que la carta. No sabía que era lo que contenía, pero si sus padres la dejaron para el entonces era muy valiosa y no se arriesgaría a encogerla.

 

* * *

 

*********

Malfoy estaba tan centrado en su lectura que dio un pequeño grito nada digno de un Malfoy cuando Dobby apareció dentro de la habitación con un chasquido.

– Tanto tiempo en la Mansión y aun no aprendes que es privacidad. ¿Qué quieres?– estaba irritado por el susto.

– Lo siento Joven Malfoy, solo venía a ver si no necesitaba nada y ofrecerle té y galletas– Dobby lo observaba inquieto.

– Es bueno saber que algunos de tus viejos hábitos siguen ahí. Te tomare la palabra tráeme té con un poco de leche y galletas, de preferencia…

Malfoy se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una aparición que se escuchó justo en la cocina.

– Bien, parece ser que Potter llego. ¿Podrías preguntarle si puedo salir de la habitación? – rodo sobre su espalda, estaba entumido por la posición.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Un minuto después las protecciones de la habitación cayeron, Draco se incorporó rápidamente y con el libro bajo el brazo salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Pero cuando llego a la cocina solo alcanzo a oír que Potter le decía al elfo que lo dejara andar por la casa pero que cuidara lo que hacía y lo que tocara mientras él seguía al elfo amante de los Black a una habitación. Draco alcanzo a ver antes de que desaparecieran por el pasillo un sobre en las manos de Potter. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y regreso a encerrarse a la habitación.

_“Jodido Potter, siquiera para que si lo hubiera estado esperando encadenado y con esposas en la cama”._

Sacudió la cabeza, que diablos estaba pensando.

 

* * *

 

*********

Después de darle órdenes a Kreacher y Dobby se encerró en ese cuarto, necesitaba privacidad. Dejo la caja sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba en el centro y busco su seguro para abrirla, pero no encontró ninguno. La observo unos segundos, pensando que hechizo podría abrirla, después de unos segundos recordó algunos. Empezó con el más fácil, pero el _Alohomora_ no funciono y después de muchos intentos infructuosos con diferentes hechizos se detuvo.

_“¡Donde estas Hermione cuando se te necesita!” oh si Harry tus amigos no saben nada de lo que estás haciendo y ahora esperas su ayuda, que considerado de tu parte”._

Frustrado por haberle dado la razón a la voz de su conciencia se sentó sobre un sillón café, probaría suerte con la carta quizás sus padres le decían como abrirla. Estaba cómodo, justo lo que necesitaba para poder leer la carta que le habían dejado sus padres. Miro el sobre una vez más y dejando escapar el aire que estaba sosteniendo, abrió con dedos temblorosos el sobre ocre, desdoblando el pergamino.

Su corazón latía desbocado mientras comenzaba a deslizar la vista por las primeras palabras.

 

_Querido Harry:_

_Si recibes esta carta es porque ya no estoy vivo. Solo espero que estés a salvo en Hogwarts. Mi pequeño adorado sé que tu vida no será tan fácil sin tu madre y yo, pero debes ser fuerte Harry, eres el único que puede detener esta guerra si es que aún sigue, y no, no me refiero a la profecía._

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse, si alagado de que sus padres creyeran que él podría derrotar a Voldemort o aterrado de fallar y ser la decepción no solo del mundo mágico sino de lo más importante: sus padres.

_Harry hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de tu pasado. ¡Tus orígenes hijo! Sé que será un duro golpe en tu vida pero debes ser fuerte y superarlo, solo espero que cuando sepas toda la verdad no me odies. Pero si es así recuerda que yo siempre te amare._

Harry estaba confuso, él no podía pensar en una razón lo suficientemente válida para odiar a su padre.

_Junto con esta carta debió llegar una caja de madera labrada con el escudo de los Potter, si eres un Gryffindor como estoy seguro que lo eres, sé que habrás intentado abrirla pero está protegida contra toda clase de hechizos._

Harry sonrió ampliamente, al menos en algo no había decepcionado a su padre.

_Lo que esta caja contiene son pensamientos de Lily y míos, es una información muy valiosa que nadie puede saber hijo. Pero antes de que te diga cómo puedes abrirla es necesario que primero termines de leer esta carta, mereces saber la verdad._

_Tu madre y yo nos casamos al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts y vivimos un matrimonio muy feliz durante el primer mes, hasta que las cosas se complicaron. Trabajaba como auror en el ministerio y muchas veces me tenía que ausentar de la casa por unos días, el trabajo era duro pero no como para sentirme tan débil después de cada misión; Lily siempre se preocupaba del estado en que llegaba de las misiones pero yo la tranquilizaba diciéndole que pronto me acostumbraría al ritmo de trabajo. Pero debes saber que las mentiras nunca duran hijo, ¡nunca lo olvides! Mes y medio después de nuestra boda llegue de una misión muy peligrosa en la cual atrapamos a varios mortífagos, desgraciadamente el duelo me dreno demasiada magia y solo me quedo la suficiente para llegar a casa con Lily y después me desmaye. Cuando desperté me encontraba en San Mungo, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que estaba en un ala privada, Lily estaba junto a mí con una expresión que jamás le había visto ¡ni siquiera en nuestros años de colegio! Sus ojos verdes llenos de vida eran opacos y vacíos, llenos de un profundo dolor y tristeza._

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

_No creía que lo que me pasara fuera tan grave como para provocar ese dolor en ella, así que quise reconfortarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien…pero cuando mi mano tomo la suya la aparto de mi lado como si quemara, como si fuera algo repugnante que me rompió el corazón; así que le pregunte que sucedía pero solo me dijo que ya podíamos regresar a casa. Cuando llegamos le pedí que me dijera que era lo que pasaba fuera lo que fuera, así fue como me entere que estaba embarazado. ¡Si Harry! ¡Fui yo quien te gesto!_

¿Qué diablos significa eso? Harry estaba en shock, eso era imposible. Su padre era un hombre no podía gestar, eso era una completa locura. Sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él respiro un par de veces para calmarse antes de seguir leyendo. Quizás todo era una broma pesada.

 _“Si Harry como si tuvieras tanta suerte”._ Aun antes de seguir leyendo ya sabía que todo era verdad, ahora solo faltaba saber quién era su otro padre.

_El mundo se me vino encima en unos segundos como a ti en estos momentos pero antes de que me juzgues por favor termina de leer y ver nuestros recuerdos, solo eso te pido._

_La impresión fue demasiado para mí, cuando desperté estaba en nuestra habitación, solo. Estaba tan confundido, creí que todo era una broma hasta que pose mi mano sobre mi vientre y sentí un pequeño cumulo de magia palpitando, en ese momento supe que Lily no me había mentido. De algún modo había quedado embarazado y no sabía cómo mirar a Lily a la cara ya que no tenía las explicaciones que le debía._

_Me pase la tarde intentando recordar algo para comprender como había quedado embarazado, pero está de más decir que no recordé absolutamente nada, estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente que me quede dormido. Cuando desperté encontré un ligero desayuno junto con un par de pociones que supuse me había recetado el medimago, pero el hambre se me fue de inmediato cuando los recuerdos del día anterior me llenaron la mente. Fue demasiado para mí y no lo soporte, me eche a llorar sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo por haber defraudado de esa manera la confianza de Lily. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado en la habitación llorando y pensando en cómo enfrentar a Lily, como decirle que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo es que había quedado embarazado; así que decidí decirle la verdad, que no recordaba nada y que solo había dos maneras para explicar la situación y no sabía cuál era peor…si haberla engañado sin recordarlo o que alguien me hubiera tomado a la fuerza y después me hubiera borrado la memoria. Pero jamás, jamás creí que la verdad estuviera tan lejos de lo que yo creía hijo._

Harry sintió que le sacaban el aire al leer lo último, algo pesado se instaló en su estómago ¡oh Merlín, su padre!

_El resto de la historia se encuentra en los pensamientos que están guardados en la caja, están enumerados así tendrás menos problemas para comprender. Como ya te había mencionado, ningún hechizo funcionara sobre ella, la información sería demasiado peligrosa si cayera en las manos equivocadas, es por eso que puse sobre ella un hechizo antiguo muy potente para asegurarme que nadie que no fuera un Potter pudiera acceder a ella, así que tú serás el único Harry y para abrirla solo necesitas hacer un pequeño corte sobre tu palma y deslizarla sobre la tapa de la caja y esta se abrirá cuando reconozca tu sangre. Solo una cosa más Harry, Padfoot prometió que si algo llegaba a pasarme el cuidaría siempre de ti a como diera lugar, Sirius Black siempre fue un hermano y amigo para mí, ¡y tu padrino Harry! No sé en qué momento de tu vida te encuentres cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos, y si Sirius sigue vivo, pero no lo dudaría, no importa que te hayan dicho o que hayas visto Harry, pero ten por seguro que Sirius sigue vivo y sigue cuidando de ti tanto como Lunático; contacta a Remus y a Sirius hijo, son los únicos en los que puedes confiar, ellos también te buscaran cuando mi carta les llegue, en ella les pido que te busquen y que te ayuden a cumplir con tu misión cualquiera que sea tu decisión después de que hayas visto los recuerdos, ¡pero será tu responsabilidad contarles toda la verdad y mostrarles los recuerdos!_

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que ya no podría contar con su padrino.

_Esta carta debía llegar a tus manos cuando tu vida peligrara, solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con los mortífagos y Tom, pero de ser así tu papel en esa guerra es aún más importante porque no solo salvarías vidas inocentes sino que le podrías dar una nueva oportunidad a aquellos que tomaron decisiones equivocadas y si todo sale bien quizás hasta recuperar una parte de la familia que perdiste antes de tenerla._

Harry sabía que ya jamás recuperaría a su familia, lo único que le quedaba lo había perdido para siempre unos meses atrás.

_Confió en ti hijo, sé que sabrás tomar la mejor decisión y dile a Sirius y a Remus que dejo en sus manos mi mayor tesoro: tu vida hijo._

_Te amo Harry, nunca lo olvides._

_Con amor, tu padre,_

_James Potter._

 

Doblo cuidadosamente la carta antes de arruinarla con sus tontas lágrimas. Sabía que haría hasta lo imposible si supiera que había una forma de recuperar a sus padres y a Sirius. Había intentado con desesperación al final de quinto año para saber si Sirius podría regresar con el cómo fantasma, pero sin importar cuanto hizo, fracaso. Eso solo sirvió para asegurarle que su padrino jamás regresaría. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y camino hasta la caja, ahora más que nunca tenía que saber que había en esa caja.

Saco su varita y se hizo un corte a lo largo de su palma. El escarlata de su sangre brillo antes de que unas gotas cayeran en el suelo. Cerró su palma en un puño para forzar la salida de más sangre y cuidadosamente deslizo su palma sobre toda la tapa de la caja, la cual brillo en un pálido color azul que rápidamente viro a un verde esmeralda.

Pasó su varita sobre su herida y procedió a abrir la caja. Estaba forrada en terciopelo rojo y dorado. Dentro se encontraban cuatro frascos de vidrio transparente que claramente contenían recuerdos. Los observo durante unos segundos y luego llamo a Kreacher.

– Necesito un pensadero urgentemente– giro y fijo su vista en el elfo delante de el– si no hay un pensadero en la Mansión no me importa dónde o que tengas que hacer pero consíguelo y tráemelo cuanto antes– ordeno con determinación.   

Kreacher sonrió con malicia al escuchar la voz de su nuevo amo. Si no lo supiera hubiera creído que era todo un Slytherin, no se detendría ante nada ni nadie para conseguir lo que quería. Asintió y desapareció con un _plop_.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando los recuerdos pero no se sobresaltó cuando el elfo apareció con un pensadero. No era consciente de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera se acordaba de que Malfoy seguía en la Mansión porque solo tenía ojos para el pensadero. Le pidió a Kreacher que lo depositara en la mesa junto a la caja y le dio órdenes precisas de que nadie lo molestara. Dicho esto despidió al elfo inmediatamente.

Respiro profundamente antes de tomar el primer recuerdo. Sabía que después de ver el primero no había vuelta atrás, pero ya había tomado una decisión y esa tampoco tenía vuelta atrás. Volcó el contenido del pensamiento marcado con el número uno, cerró los ojos un segundo antes de inclinarse.

 

* * *

 

*********

En ese mismo momento a muchos kilómetros de distancia en una casa abandonada y vieja, el mago oscuro más poderoso jamás conocido recibía una carta anónima que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida y de muchas otras personas.

– _“Mmm que interesante no lo crees mi querida Nagini”_ – siseo Voldemort mientras mantenía en el aire la carta que acababa de llegar con una lechuza desconocida.

 _“¿De quién es Tom_?”

Voldemort hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de contestar.

 _– “Si no fueras mi única y fiel amiga ya te hubiera matado por atreverte a llamarme por mi asqueroso nombre muggle. Pero aun así te responderé, no se quien la envió pero no me tomara nada averiguarlo y cuando lo haga nos divertiremos juntos, pero por el momento descargare un poco de frustración en lo que tenga  a la mano”–._ Sonrió con satisfacción. 

_“Si no lo supiera no hubiera arriesgado mi pellejo al decirte “Tom”, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en volver a decirte Tommy o Voldy… te dejare escoger así que no te quejes viejo amargado”_

Esa serpiente asquerosa algún día la cruciaría hasta el cansancio. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente provocando un estremecimiento en sus “invitados”.

– Muy bien mis queridos amigos ¿en dónde nos quedamos? Ah sí… ¡ _Crucio!_

Un grito desgarrador resonó en toda la casa mientras los demás mortífagos tragaban saliva rogando a Merlín no ser la siguiente pelota anti-estrés del Lord.


	4. El… ¿¡mi Padre!?

 

* * *

 

_Cayó de pie frente a la cama donde su padre se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas, se veía todavía rastro de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. ¡Se parecía tanto a él! Tenía su mismo cabello azabache desordenado, sus rasgos eran los mismos pero sus ojos que en ese momento estaban perdidos en algún punto de la habitación eran color avellana._

_Estaba tan ensimismado observándolo que se sobresaltó cuando lo vio levantarse y secar sus lágrimas, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su padre lo atravesó y salió por la puerta. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo aun desconcertado por poder ver a su padre, no importaba que fuera un recuerdo._

_Llegaron a la sala pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de observar su antigua casa porque su mirada se topó con la figura de su madre, sentada en un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea con una taza entre sus manos. Era tan hermosa pero se veía tan triste que se le rompía el corazón de solo verla, una mirada a su padre basto para ver que el sentía lo mismo._

_Lo observo acercarse a su…a Lily, ya no se sentía con el derecho de llamarla “madre”. James se arrodillo frente a Lily y le quito de sus manos la taza. Harry se acercó más para ver a la que durante todos sus años de vida considero como su madre, pero se encontró con una mirada vacía y un rostro sin expresión._

_– Lily…amor– poso su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposa– perdóname por favor– su mano cayo cuando Lily volteo su rostro alejándose de la mano de su padre._

_– Basta James. Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? – su voz reflejaba dolor._

_– Escúchame por favor Lily y si después de escucharme decides irte, no te detendré…solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme– James la miraba anhelante._

_– ¿Quién es James? ¿Quién es el otro padre? – pregunto con temor._

_– Lily amor yo…no lo sé– soltó un suspiro apenas audible– no lo recuerdo– desvió la mirada al suelo._

_– Por favor James, ¿no crees que por lo menos tengo derecho de saber con qué hombre me engañaste? ¿Acaso fue un auror? – pregunto molesta._

_– Maldita sea Lily– soltó sus manos como si quemaran– sé que mereces una explicación pero no la tengo, no recuerdo haberte engañado ni con un hombre ni con nadie. ¡Es verdad cuando te digo que no recuerdo nada! Entiendo cómo te sientes pero yo no me siento mejor, me odio por todo el dolor que te estoy causando– la miro fijamente– ¿quieres que te diga que es lo que pienso? Bien, pues te lo diré. No sé si he estado con alguien sin recordarlo…o que alguien me haya…hecho algo–. Termino con un susurro._

_– ¡James! – Lily lo miraba asombrada._

_– Lo se Lily– evito su mirada– ahora no solo me odias también te doy asco ¿no? Y no te culpo, yo me siento sucio… y no sé qué prefiero, sí olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y seguir con mi vida o buscar una forma de saber la verdad._

Harry sentía escocer sus ojos al ver a su padre llorar de esa manera. Miro a Lily arrodillarse y abrazar  a su padre. Se separaron unos minutos después.

_– James, eres un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza y como tal tienes que afrontar la situación, yo…tomare una decisión cuando sepa…que sucedió–. Lo miro seriamente– pero si lo que dices es cierto alguien debió sellar parte de tus memorias, o peor aún, borrarte recuerdos con un Obliviate._

_James se estremeció ligeramente._

_– Lily tu podrías…– James comenzó vacilante pero fue interrumpido por Lily._

_– Sí. Quizás podría utilizar un poco de Legeremancia contigo, aunque el mejor en eso siempre ha sido Severus._

_James dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido._

_– Preferiría que lo intentaras tú, si no es posible encontraras alguna manera, confió en ti._

_Lily desvió la mirada incomoda y se levantó._

_– Sera mejor que tomes asiento para evitar un accidente–. James tomo asiento– ¿preparado? – Pregunto Lily nerviosa._

_– Sí. Hazlo._

_– "¡Legeremens!" –  dijo firme apuntando la varita al hombre frente a ella._

Harry observaba fijamente la escena esperando ver algo, pero solo pudo darse cuenta del esfuerzo de su padre para evitar luchar contra la invasión y la expresión de concentración de su madre.

 Le pareció que el hechizo duro horas hasta que por fin terminó, dejando a su padre jadeando y con la frente perlada de sudor mientras Lily lo miraba asombrada tapándose la boca con la mano.

_– ¡James!_

_Su padre levanto la vista hacia Lily y Harry pudo ver temor en sus ojos._

_– Sea lo que sea, por favor Lily ¡dímelo! – su voz temblaba ligeramente._

_– James…tienes un Encantamiento de memoria muy poderoso– James cerro los ojos brevemente– pero eso no es todo, hay…tu…te implantaron recuerdos falsos– se le quebró la voz antes de terminar._

_– Lily por favor, necesito saber toda la verdad– James hablo con desesperación._

_– Son recuerdos falsos de…nuestra relación–. Termino con tristeza._

_– ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lily? –James se veía alarmado._

_– Lo comprendes ¿no? Significa que nunca hubo un nosotros, que tú nunca me amaste como yo nunca te amé. Que alguien nos utilizó, nuestra vida es una mentira, una…farsa– Lily respiraba entrecortadamente._

Harry se sintió expulsado fuera del pensamiento con brusquedad. Termino de rodillas sobre el suelo frio, jadeando. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente recogió el pensamiento y vertió rápidamente el segundo pensamiento. Lo observo arremolinarse en el interior y se inclinó hacia el con el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho.

_Nuevamente cayó en la sala de estar pero esta vez Lily dormía sobre el sofá mientras James la observaba sentado enfrente sobre un sillón individual, lucía pensativo. Lily comenzó a despertar hasta que ubico su mirada en James, se levantó lentamente y lo observo alarmada por un momento pero después de ver la tristeza en los ojos de James suspiro tristemente._

_– Entonces ¿es cierto no? Tú y yo solo…éramos amigos, esa parte la comprendo pero, tú y… ¿Tom? – pregunto incrédula._

_– Lily, el Tom que yo recuerdo no tiene nada que ver con el Tom de…ahora. Además hay algo que debo decirte, no pude decírtelo cuando me borraron la memoria pero él…me había prometido la última vez que nos vimos que ya no seguiría con esto y que nosotros…nos casaríamos._

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Su padre estaba enamorado de otro hombre y además ¡iban a casarse!

_– Pero entonces porque…_

_– A él también le borraron la memoria y seguro también le implantaron recuerdos falsos, no lo podemos saber pero hay algo que si se. Unos días antes de que nos atacaran estuvimos en su casa y yo encontré por accidente un libro de…magia negra en el que hablaba de los horrocruxes– Lily jadeo– me lo lleve de ahí y lo escondí en el Colegio pero estoy seguro que él siguió adelante con todo esto cuando…ya sabes._

_– Pero James, si eso es verdad en este momento…el será imparable._

_– Lo se Lily, y mi deber como auror es enfrentarlo. ¿No es irónico? ¿Me convertí en auror para enfrentar al amor de mi vida? ¿Para matar a Tom Riddle?_

Harry jadeo sorprendido.

_– No James, el ya no es Tom y dudo que quede algo de él. Tom murió cuando nació Voldemort._

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo en shock. Ni siquiera noto cuando fue arrojado fuera del pensadero. Yacía de rodillas en el duro suelo con los ojos desorbitados. No supo cuánto tiempo paso así hasta que sintió humedecerse sus mejillas y bajo su vista al suelo viendo sus lágrimas caer incontenibles. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, él no podía ser hijo de ese ser, de ese…monstro.

– No– negó con la mirada perdida– no, no, no, no, no, esto tiene que ser una broma– soltó un sollozo– ¡NO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas azotando los puños con fuerza en el suelo, esperando que el dolor de sus manos le distrajera del dolor en su corazón.

Su dolor era tanto que no era consciente de su magia liberándose a raudales, hasta que sintió como lo sacudían con violencia por los hombros pero no reacciono hasta que escucho su nombre ser gritado con desesperación.

– ¡Harry! ¡Harry detente! ¡Harry por favor, para!

Harry parpadeo lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a un par de ojos grises, deteniendo el flujo de su magia al reconocerlos.

– Draco– susurro.

– Gracias a Merlín. ¿Harry acaso quieres morir? – pregunto preocupado.

– ¡Draco! – Harry se abalanzo sobre el rubio escondiendo su cara contra su pecho mientras aferraba con fuerza su camisa, empapándola con sus lágrimas.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por el abrazo repentino, pero al sentir como se mojaba su camisa con las lágrimas del moreno no pudo contenerse y lo estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza, sentándolo sobre su regazo para que pudiera desahogarse.

Dudaba que así como estaba pudiera decirle algo acerca de lo que sucedió o quisiera hacerlo. Lo mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar pero cuando lo miro a los ojos para hablar se dio cuenta que el chico estaba deshecho y sintió su corazón oprimirse al verlo así.

– Por favor, no me dejes. No quiero estar solo. No me abandones por favor–. Harry suplico con los ojos llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas.

Draco lo miro sorprendido pero sabía que no podría decirle que no y menos en ese estado.

– Está bien. Por ahora debes descansar, no sé qué te puso así– desvió ligeramente la vista al pensadero– pero debes dormir. Me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.

Lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación.

– Gracias Draco– susurro Harry sobre el cuello del rubio, provocando un estremecimiento en este.

El rubio no respondió, estaba demasiado sorprendido de que lo llamara varias veces por su nombre. Lo deposito suavemente sobre la cama quitándole los lentes y cuando se giró para sentarse sobre una silla sintió que tiraban de él hacia atrás. Volteo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Potter llenos de lágrimas otra vez.

– ¡Por favor! Solo…por hoy– susurro con voz quebrada.

– No me voy a ir, solo traeré un asiento–. Intento tirar de su manga pero Potter la aferro más fuerte.

– No es necesario, quédate conmigo solo…un rato más– avergonzado no alzo la vista mientras hablaba.

Draco lo miro atónito unos segundos sin poder creer lo que le pedía, pero después suspiro con frustración sabiendo que no le podía negar nada.

– Solo hasta que te duermas.

El rubio se acostó en el espacio libre de la cama sintiéndose incomodo, así que cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza sin ver al moreno. Este último observo al rubio recostarse junto a él y tras unos segundos de vacilación se acurruco a su lado derecho para sentir su calor, sintió al rubio incomodarse por su cercanía pero no lo rechazo, así que Harry no se movió.

– No veas los recuerdos que están en el pensadero, te daré asco y me odiaras si sabes la verdad–dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

– No creo que más de lo que ya siento pero…– sintió al moreno tensarse y lo vio alejarse de él dándole la espalda.

– Tienes razón, yo mismo me doy asco. Puedes irte, solo no…veas los recuerdos–. Se hizo un ovillo con lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Draco se sintió como mierda, Potter no estaba para sus pullas. Lo que sea que haya visto en esos recuerdos lo dejo deshecho y completamente vulnerable. Se supone que debía de aprovecharse pero no sentía deseos de hacerlo.     

– No me das asco Potter, solo quería molestarte, pero creo que este no es el momento. Además debo aclarar que no te odio, dudo mucho que algún día lo haya hecho de verdad. No te preocupes por los recuerdos no son asunto mío. Y solo para que lo sepas ¡no me iré! No hasta que te tranquilices y te duermas, lo demás puede esperar.

Draco se giró, acercándose al moreno y lo abrazo por la espalda. Harry se asombró pero inmediatamente se giró y se aferró al pecho del Slytherin mientras este le acariciaba la espalda. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

El rubio escucho la respiración regular del moreno y creyó que ya podía levantarse, pero lo cierto es que estaba bien así, el calor de Potter era agradable al igual que la sensación de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, así que decidió que no le haría mal quedarse un rato mas así. 

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los rayos del sol que caían directamente sobre su cara y supo que no había cerrado las cortinas por la noche.

Parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz del sol pero un borrón negro nublaba su vista, intento tallarse los ojos pero sus manos estaban ocupadas, una abrazando y la otra siendo apresada bajo algo. Cerro los ojos unos momentos, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, lo último que recordaba era…abrió los ojos de golpe ruborizándose al instante. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la cadera del moreno mientras su brazo derecho le servía de almohada, sintió su respiración acelerarse lo que fue peor, pues con cada inspiración rozaba con su pecho la espalda de Potter. Maldijo por lo bajo haberse quedado dormido y como pudo salió de la cama antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Una hora después Harry bajo al comedor y se encontró con Malfoy desayunando. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la situación pero él prefería más tarde que temprano. Sin embargo no tenía escapatoria el rubio lo observaba desde la mesa. Carraspeo para desviar la atención  de su cara porque comenzaba a sentir calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

– Veo que dormiste bien Potter– desvió su atención a las tostadas que comía– te ves mucho mejor.

– S-si gracias– Harry se acercó a tomar asiento a la mesa para desayunar.

Draco lo observo mientras se servía y se dio cuenta que si el no sacaba la conversación Potter no le diría nada.

– A juzgar por tu expresión cuando entraste debo asumir que recuerdas perfectamente lo que sucedió ayer– comenzó– así que entonces ¿me dirás que sucedió? Y no me mientas– se apresuró a añadir al ver que el moreno iba a protestar– sé que cuando llegaste de tu “cita” te encerraste inmediatamente en ese cuarto después de decirle a tu elfo que me sacara de la habitación–. Lo miro fijamente para ver su reacción a lo que diría– también sé que lo que te puso así fueron esos recuerdos que viste en el pensadero y si mal no recuerdo aun te faltan algunos por ver, lo que me hace pensar que hoy lo harás.

Dio en el blanco, a veces las reacciones de Potter se podían leer como  un libro abierto.

– Te…agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi anoche, si no hubiera sido por ti…–soltó un suspiro– sé que lo mínimo que te debo es una explicación pero la situación es muy delicada y yo todavía no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ti Malfoy.

– Mmmm ¿ahora ya no soy Draco? – Observo ruborizarse a Potter y añadió–  pero Potter, ni siquiera los Malfoy somos inmunes al _Veritaserum._ Así que porque no nos ahorramos esta conversación, me das _Veritaserum_ y me explicas qué es lo que está sucediendo.

– Ciertamente Malfoy, pero esta información es muy personal y…quisiera verla yo primero antes de que alguien más se entere de la verdad.

– Ok lo haremos a tu manera. Pero de una vez te digo que estaré cerca por si las cosas no salen bien–. El tono de su voz no daba lugar a discusiones, iría o iría.

– Está bien. Así será entonces. 

 

* * *

 

*********

_Esta vez no cayó en la sala sino en su propio cuarto, lo supo en cuanto vio a su padre frente a su cuna jugando con un bebe de enormes ojos verdes._

_Tocaron a la puerta unos segundos antes de que Lily entrara._

_– James, han llegado–. Lily se acercó y toco su hombro admirando al pequeño bebe que comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados._

_– Esta bien, vamos–. La tomo de la mano y salieron juntos._

_Harry se apresuró a seguirlos después de observar a su yo bebé por unos momentos. Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras justo cuando su padre abría la puerta y vio como las versiones jóvenes de su padrino y Remus entraban por la puerta con regalos._

_– ¡Padfoot! ¡Moony! – James abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos._

_– ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Remus._

_– Lo llevamos lo mejor que podemos– respondió James._

_– Bueno y dónde está mi ahijado favorito que no lo veo por aquí. Moony y yo le trajimos unos regalos–. Sirius buscaba alrededor de la sala._

_James puso los ojos en blanco mientras Remus y Lily se reían entre dientes._

_– Es tu único ahijado, claro que tiene que ser tu favorito– James golpeo amistosamente el hombro de Sirius._

_– Entonces con más razón–  Sirius paso empujando a James con el hombro mientras se reían._

_Harry los observo dirigirse hacia la sal. Deseaba con el alma poder quedarse para siempre ahí, con toda su familia._

_– Supongo que Wormtail no vendrá ¿cierto? – Remus observo a James y a Lily antes de continuar– lo que quiere decir que lo que nos dirán es demasiado importante o muy peligroso._

_– Más bien creo que ambos._

_James miro a la que todavía era su esposa a los ojos. Lily le tomo la mano y le dio un suave apretón._

_– Creo que ya todos estamos al tanto de la profecía así como de la existencia del otro padre de Harry. Lo que no saben es quien es y así se quedara por el momento, pero lo que si les diré es que su padre es algo así como un…mortífago._

_– ¿Qué? – Dijeron atónitos Sirius y Remus– ¿Es una broma verdad Prongs?_

_– Por favor escúchenme antes– una vez que consiguió la atención de ambos hombres continuo– él no es un mortífago…propiamente dicho, pero sabe mucho sobre artes oscuras. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que cuando nos borraron la memoria nos íbamos a casar? – un asentimiento por parte de ambos le permitió continuar– pues bueno, ese día él me había prometido que dejaría todo por mí, que se olvidaría de todo y que nos iríamos a vivir lejos._

_– Esa es la razón por la que no quisiste buscarlo y recuperar sus recuerdos. Por eso no importo cuanto te insistimos, porque tu sabias que él había regresado con los mortífagos y ya no volvería contigo–. Termino Remus seriamente._

_– Si, pero en ese momento no era conveniente decírselo a ninguno y es la decisión más sabia que he tomado en mi vida, hubiera estado perdido porque Wormtail no solo me hubiera traicionado al decirle a Voldemort cuando nacía mi hijo sino también quien era probablemente su otro padre–. Explico James._

_Harry estaba desconcertado. Se supone que Colagusano los había traicionado cuando él tenía poco más de un año y no antes. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué lo escogieron como guardián del Encantamiento Fidelio?_

_– ¿Entonces porque lo escogieron como guardián? ¿Por qué no Moony o yo?_

_– Escúchame bien Siri, esto que les voy a decir es muy importante. No importa a quien escojamos como guardián eso solo nos compraría tiempo a todos, es por eso que quiero que se descubra solo Colagusano. Dumbledore sabe quién es nuestro guardián pero ni siquiera en él he podido confiar lo que descubrí. Eso solo lo sabremos nosotros cuatro._

_– James si no hablas en este momento voy a terminar bebiendo una poción tranquilizante y odio beber pociones ¡me recuerdan a Snivellus! –. Se estremeció con una fingida mueca de asco._

_– Antes de que nos atacaran y nos borraran la memoria, yo me lleve de su casa un libro de magia negra– James giro su muñeca y lo apareció en la mesita._

_Harry jadeo cuando reconoció el libro. Lo había visto varias veces en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de los Black._

_– Este libro explica cómo crear horrocrux, como destruirlos, pero también como recuperar esas partes de almas escindidas– James los miro a ambos._

_– Estas queriendo decir que el padre de mi ahijado ¿hizo un horrocrux? – pregunto Sirius aterrado._

_– Eso no es todo lo que nos quieres decir ¿verdad James? No habría tanto misterio si solo querías decirnos que el padre de Harry creo horrocrux de su alma– Remus lo evaluaba con la mirada mientras aparecía una media sonrisa._

_– Moony tan perspicaz como siempre. Pero no, eso no es por lo que los hice venir. Es para decirles que Lily y yo hemos decido hacer lo mismo y de esta manera asegurarnos que por lo menos uno de los dos viva para cuidar de nuestro Harry._

_– ¡Pero James no puedas estar hablando en serio!– exclamo Sirius._

_– Lo siento Siri, ya me conoces y sabes que hare cualquier cosa por mi familia y amigos. Además ya lo he decido, no hay vuelta atrás y no tenemos mucho tiempo porque Voldemort intentara matar a Harry y nosotros seremos obstáculos en su camino– James tomo aire y continuo– solo queremos saber si podemos contar con ustedes para guardar nuestros horrocruxes y poder juntar nuestra alma si nos llegara a pasar algo._

Harry estaba estupefacto. ¿Estaba escuchando a sus padres decir que separarían su alma? No entendía muy bien qué significaba eso pero si era magia negra era algo muy peligroso, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al saber que lo habían hecho por él.

Observo a su padrino y a Remus mirarse un segundo antes de asentir y voltear hacia la pareja frente a ellos.

_– ¿Supongo que tienen varitas ilegales? – Remus pregunto serio._

_Lily y James sonrieron avergonzados._

_– Eso ya está listo y mi pequeña Lily ha estado investigando y cree que podríamos hacer uso de algunos “conocidos” suyos para el sacrificio– explico James mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Lily._

_– ¿Entonces contamos con ustedes chicos? – pregunto Lily despacio._

_– Siempre. Pero deben saber que nosotros no hacemos las cosas a medias ¿verdad? Así que… ¿de cuántos horrocruxes por persona estamos hablando? – Sirius sonrió de lado._

_– ¡Lo sabía! – James sonrió ampliamente._

Harry ya se lo veía venir así que ni siquiera se asombró. La amistad de su padrino, Remus y su padre iba más allá de cualquier otra, tanto que le recordaba a Ron y a él.

_– Pues viendo que ya somos más creo que dos por persona serán más que suficientes, ¿no crees James? – dijo Lily divertida._

_– Si amor, más que suficientes._

Lo último que Harry vio antes de ser transportado por el pensadero fue la sonrisa de complicidad en esos cuatro rostros.

Harry todavía estaba sonriendo cuando salió del pensadero. ¡Amaba a esas personas con toda su alma!

Temblaba de excitación cuando vertió el ultimo pensamiento, quería saber cómo les había ido en su aventura. Antes de inclinarse para ver el último recuerdo hizo nota mental de buscar en la biblioteca ese libro para leerlo cuanto antes, porque lo cierto es que no sabía que era un horrocrux.

_Esta vez cayó en el cuarto de juegos de su casa. Donde un Harry bebe jugaba en el suelo mientras sus padres sonreían tomados de las manos._

_Su padre se acercó y lo cargo, mirándolo fijamente._

_– Harry hijo, este es el último recuerdo que te dejamos, estoy seguro que ya viste los anteriores así que solo te diré que nuestra misión fue todo un éxito–. Sonrió débilmente– Decidimos no tomar riesgos innecesarios así que Sirius y Remus se mantendrán lo más lejos posible. Ellos guardaran nuestros horrocruxes, así que tu misión hijo es buscarlos y traernos a todos de vuelta. ¡Te estaremos esperando!_

_Una cosa más hijo: James se había puesto en serio, sé que quizás estas en peligro gracias a tu padre, solo quiero que te olvides que él no sabe de mí y tú eres tu decisión o no; pero si tu decisión ya no importa porque la guerra está peor ¡no lo pienses Harry! Solo destruye los horrocruxes que Tom haya creado. No puedo decirte lo que soy, pero si no lo soy, serian algo muy valioso para mí. ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba: James sonrió traviesamente- te tocara a ti decirle a Remus ya Sirius quien es tu padre- James le guiño un ojo._

_\- Suerte Harry te amamos - al alsonson sus padres._

_Lo último que vio Harry antes de desaparecer fue como era abrazado fuertemente por sus padres._

También sonreía como tonto cuando salió del pensadero, indudablemente esa era una imagen que atesoraría el resto de su vida. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer y cuanto antes mejor.

Saco su varita y guardo el último recuerdo en el frasco para después guardarlos todos en la caja junto con su carta. Se dirigió a la puerta pensando que tenía que leer ese libro lo más pronto posible, ¡por Merlín tenia tantas cosas que hacer! Pero antes de todo eso, usted tenía que hacer lo que su padre le pedía en su carta: contactar a su padrino y Remus, aunque su semblante se descompuso un poco porque sabía que no recibía respuesta de su padrino.

Soltó un suspiro apenas audible y tiro del pomo de la puerta. Se quedó estático donde estaba. Frente a él estaba una imagen hermosa.

Se ha olvidado que Malfoy lo esperaba cerca para evitar que sucediera algo así como el día anterior, así que lo sorprendió verlo recargado en la pared frente a la puerta. Por lo visto, no se había percatado de que él había abierto la puerta y aprovechó la oportunidad de que la presentación se presenció fijamente al rubio que tenía enfrente.

A pesar de que no se había cambiado de ropa, se veía muy guapo, con su cabello sin pelo con mechones de cabello rubio platinado sobre la frente adornado con los ojos cerrados, lo que permitía ver sus largas pestañas rubias. Observó su nariz respingada pasando por sus labios rosados que desde donde estaba tan bronceado apetecibles que deseaba probarlos. Su mirada se deslizó por su cuello nuevo, su túnica estaba abierta, llevaba una camisa blanca con los botones superiores abiertos de parte de su pecho.

Merlín, que se calienta hacia arriba y se siente como si su boca se estuviera haciendo agua, pero no se puede dejar pasar el detalle delante de él y esa camisa que se amoldaba perfectamente a su abdomen ! Esos pantalones negros estaban tan ajustados que se le ceñían deliciosamente a sus piernas largas que junto con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho le parecían la imagen más erótica que había visto.

Sintió sus colmillos creció y dijo que tenía antes de hacer una locura pero antes se regaló una vez más la vista volviendo a recorrer el hermoso cuerpo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Carraspeo para llamar la atención de su compañero que abrió los ojos sorprendido y se enderezo rápidamente.

\- ¡Potter! No te escuches abrir la puerta- dijo incómodo.

\- No, parece que estabas meditando algo importante. Se ha visto muy bien. Desaparecido. Deseando no sonrojarse o se delatar.

\- Y bien ¿qué harás ahora? Por lo visto, el más difícil fue ayer, hoy no te ves afectado, dijo enderezándose.

\- Estoy bien ... respecto a que hare solo que diré que tengo que mandar un par de cartas y después tú y tú nos sentaremos a hablar.

\- Oh si, la comadreja y la sabelotodo, ya te habías tardado en buscarlos Potter. De hecho, no entiendo cómo es que no está aquí contigo si hijo inseparables, dijo con sorna.

\- Lamento decirte que te equivocas Malfoy, las cartas no son para ellos, ni siquiera saben que no estoy con los Dursley. Si lo supieran ya le dijeron que un Dumbledore donde estoy seguro no encontró la manera de obligarme a regresar con ellos; pero lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante y peligroso para perder mi tiempo, así que lo haré en solitario, después de todo ... - Harry lo observó fijamente decidiendo si confiar o no en Malfoy.

\- ¿Después de todo? - Pregunto Malfoy entrecerrando sus ojos - Vamos dilo Potter, luego si quieres me obliga a hacer un juramento inquebrantable o me das _Veritaserum_ .

\- Después de todo lo que yo he enterado ya no sé si puedo confiar en ellos.

Malfoy lo miro primero sorprendido y después confundido


	5. ¿Un nuevo aliado o un nuevo amigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo : D   
> Nuevo capitulo!!!!  
> Antes que nada, respuesta para Vi:
> 
> Vi: Hola!!! Te entiendo, la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo pero es muy importante ; ) sin embargo, te agradezco que sigas leyendo : D y me emociona mucho que te este gustando como van las cosas, así que no te preocupes porque siga escribiendo ; ) Saludos...

 

 

_**LV***TR** _

Voldemort releía por tercera vez esa maldita carta y fruncía cada vez más el ceño. Estaba demasiado frustrado por el contenido de misma y sobre todo porque no había dado con su autor a pesar de haber probado con todos los encantamientos que conocía y eso solo lo confundía aún más ya que la única manera en que la firma mágica no era reconocida era porque su dueño ya estaba muerto pero si era así como es que llego a él. 

_“Tom, si no estuvieras tan cabreado con el autor de la carta por conocerte tan bien ya habrías comprendido que la solución a tu acertijo es que la dejo para ti antes de morir, algo así como una herencia querido”_

Tom giro la cabeza hacia la serpiente sorprendido, era tan fácil porque no se le había ocurrido.

_– Si te crees tan lista ¿porque no me dices quien es el maldito autor anónimo? – siseo con furia._

_“¿Podrías pensar con la cabeza fría por unos minutos? Claro que no lo sé, por si no recuerdas yo estoy contigo desde hace poco más de trece años y esa persona dice conocerte desde hace más de quince y por lo que veo se llevaban muy bien eh”_

_– Calla Nagini. Ahora mientras me dejas solo para volver a leer mi carta piensa quien es el mejor en Legeremancia, porque lo voy a necesitar._

Nagini siseo furiosa mientras se deslizaba a la salida de la habitación pero antes de salir giro su cabeza y fulmino a Tom con la mirada.

 _– Maldita sea Tom Riddle, si tuvieras fría esa calva cabeza tuya recordarías perfectamente que Severus Snape es el mejor en Legeremancia y además TU mortífago espía. Y ahora me voy antes de que te estrangule y le quite el trabajo al adorado Niño Que Vivió_ – y siseando eso salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Voldemort agito con violencia su varita hacia la puerta sellándola completamente antes de que alguien osara interrumpirlo, no quería bajas en su pequeño ejército y menos provocarlas el mismo.

Lo había decidido, leería por última vez la dichosa carta y traería inmediatamente a Snape ante su presencia.        

_Amor mío:_

_Espero que esta carta haya llegado a salvo hasta ti porque es lo más valioso que dejo en tus manos. He decidido arriesgarme a decirte la verdad pero antes de saber todo debes demostrar que eres capaz de cuidar de él y amarlo por los dos._

_Tom desde que te conocí me enamore de ti y tu me amabas igual, pero nuestras vidas fueron separadas antes de empezar. Sé que en este momento estás pensando que es una trampa del viejo come-caramelos como solías referirte a él; pero te equivocas porque él ni siquiera sabe que el tesoro que dejare ahora en tus manos es tuyo y mío ¡y así debe de quedar! ¡Jamás permitas que sepa la verdad! O de lo contrario sería su fin._

_Antes de que sepas de qué hablo debes recordarme. Busca al mejor en Legeremancia y permite que busque en tu mente mis recuerdos y si te hicieron lo mismo que a mí, entonces encontraras que te bloquearon los recuerdos que tenías de mí y te implantaron falsos. Si después de verificar eso quieres recuperar tus recuerdos hazlo y si al saber quién soy, deseas con el corazón saber cuál es nuestro tesoro entonces la llave llegara a ti sola._

_Siempre te amare Tom. ¡Recuérdame siempre!_

Voldemort doblo el pergamino.

La carta tenia fecha de hace casi 16 años pero por más que intentaba recordar algo su mente se ponía en blanco. Jamás había estado con alguien, si había tenido amoríos de una sola noche pero jamás se acostaba con la misma persona y _jamás_ se había enamorado. El problema era que esta persona sonaba tan segura de sí misma que le hacía dudar a tal grado que la presencia de Severus era indispensable antes de que perdiera completamente la paciencia.

_– Nagini trae a Nott ahora mismo– siseo impaciente._

_Sabía que dondequiera que estuviera Nagini escucharía sus órdenes._

_**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H** _

Bajo las escalaras y entro a la sala encontrando al rubio sentado en el sofá.

– Acabo de enviar las cartas. Espero que me conteste, por lo menos uno de ellos lo hará– dijo con aire melancólico.

Malfoy lo observo con detenimiento. Todavía tenía rastro de lágrimas en el rostro, los ojos estaban ligeramente inflamados y su nariz roja.

– Has estado llorando. ¿Para quién eran esas cartas?– pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

– Para Remus y mí…padrino– termino en un susurro avergonzado.

– ¿Te refieres a Sirius Black? Pero él está…

– Muerto. Lo sé. Pero fue una indicación que me dejaron y lo tenía que hacer aun sabiendo que era inútil– desvió su mirada al suelo.

– Lo siento mucho.

– Eso ya no importa ahora. Me voy a cambiar y, ¿después me acompañarías a la biblioteca antes de que regreses a tu mansión? Quisiera que me ayudaras con algo, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer claro– terminó Harry inseguro. 

– Te acompañare a la biblioteca y después iré a la Mansión, necesito ducharme y cambiarme de ropa– y añadió mirando a Potter– hablaremos después. Tú debes descansar antes.

– Ok. Bajo en un minuto.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras de regreso a su habitación donde se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y salió de regreso a la sala.

Cuando entro en la sala, Malfoy se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo con descaro, sabía que no se había puesto ropa elegante pero tampoco estaba echo un desastre.

– ¿Hay algo malo con mi ropa?– pregunto observándose.

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado de color azul claro y una camiseta color verde musgo un poco apretada pero nada del otro mundo.

Pero Malfoy pensaba todo lo contrario. El pantalón de Harry le resaltaba su cuerpo delgado y su camiseta no dejaba nada a la imaginación, destacaba sus músculos de los brazos y le detallaba perfectamente bien sus trabajados abdominales, pero lo que estaba haciendo estragos en su cordura eran esas caprichosas gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su cabello siguiendo un recorrido a lo largo de su cuello, perdiéndose en su pecho.

Sintió que el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a alojarse en sus partes bajas y se dijo que necesitaba urgentemente una ducha de agua fría.

–  Lo mismo de siempre Potter. No sabes cómo vestirte adecuadamente– _“pero como quisiera desvestirte”_.

Harry lo observo molesto por el insulto pero no le siguió la corriente en vez de eso decidió molestarlo.

– ¿Enserio Malfoy? –dijo acercándose lentamente a el– ¿entonces porque no mejor me vistes tú? – pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca contoneándose.

Malfoy se atraganto con su propia saliva y se le seco la garganta al ver como contoneaba Potter las caderas mientras su vista se perdía en su trasero.

–  No quieras jugar con fuego Potter o te puedes quemar– susurro en voz baja pero aun así lo siguió.  

Cuando entro en la biblioteca encontró a Potter enfrente de uno de los estantes del fondo observando un libro, ¡y vaya que libro!

Harry lo escucho acercarse y antes de que llegara hablo.

–  Necesito leer este libro pero está protegido con magia negra– se giró y lo miro directo a los ojos– como sabrás no sé cómo deshacer los encantamientos que lo protegen. Pero estoy seguro que tu si podrías.

– Ambas cosas son obvias Potter. Sentí la magia negra desde que entre en este pasillo, todos son libros de magia negra. Puedo quitar los hechizos pero la pregunta aquí no es esa, sino… ¿serias capaz de leerlo?– pregunto con curiosidad.

– Claro que puedo leerlo, el que no me guste utilizar ese tipo de magia no quiere decir que no sea capaz de leer un poco– respondió molesto el moreno, dándole la espalda.

– No lo entiendes Potter. No me refiero a que no seas capaz de leer un poco de magia negra. Me refiero a si serás capaz de salir ileso mientras la lees–  observo la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Potter y revoleo los ojos– No se trata de cualquier libro Potter. Los libros de magia negra no solo son peligrosos por su contenido, ¡ellos mismos son peligrosos! Si no sabes cómo luchar contra su influjo puedes terminar siendo manipulado por ellos, loco o muerto– terminó de explicar con seriedad, dejando claro que no era un juego. 

Harry se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Lo cierto es que no había pensado en eso.

– Aun así tengo que leerlo, no puedo esperar. Tiene que ser antes de que regrese esta noche con los Dursley– terminó Harry con pesar.

– Ok entonces dame media hora. Subiré por mi varita e iré a la Mansión por un cambio de ropa y regresare para ayudarte con los encantamientos…y para estar aquí por si las cosas se salen de control– vio que el moreno iba a protestar pero lo callo antes de que hablara– ya sé que no puedes decir nada de lo que haces, solo estaré cerca por si algo sucede. Solo eso, así que tranquilízate– explico alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

Asintió sonriéndole. Lo vio dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

No lo diría en voz alta pero lo cierto es que la compañía de Malfoy era agradable. No tenía que estar dándole explicaciones como con Hermione y Ron, pero tampoco aceptaba todo lo que le decía sin antes objetar. Era agradable tener a alguien que no alababa sus acciones como el héroe que decían que era, ni que lo creyera superior a los otros. Por el contrario Malfoy lo miraba como su igual, él no se sorprendía por su fama o fortuna y eso era algo que apreciaba de él.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe. Malfoy había subido a la habitación y él había dejado olvidada la carta en el buró de la cama. _“Maldición”_ Salió deprisa de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pero sin delatar su presencia.

Malfoy estaba parado enfrente de su buró. Sintió que su alma se caía al suelo, había llegado tarde. Pero Malfoy solo observaba absorto el pergamino frente a él.

– Ahora sé porque te pusiste así ayer Potter.

Harry se habría sentido sorprendido si no fuera porque lo que salió de la boca de Malfoy fue más un susurro. Lo observo levantar su mano y dirigir sus dedos temblorosos hacia la carta. Este era un buen momento para saber si podría confiar en él, con _Veritaserum_ o no ahora el sabría hasta donde confiar en Draco Malfoy.

Pero antes de que tocara el sobre cerró su mano en un puño y soltó un suspiro.

– Si tan solo confiaras un poco más en mi yo podría ayudarte con la pesada carga que llevas sobre los hombros. No tienes por qué hacer todo tu solo Harry.

Harry estaba sorprendido por que el rubio no tomo su carta pero aún más por sus palabras. No creía que fuera tan importante para el rubio que Harry confiara en él.

Se acercó despacio, sin hacer ruido y cuando estuvo detrás de Malfoy lo abrazo por la espalda y escondió su rostro entre sus omoplatos.

Malfoy se sorprendió cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por atrás.

– ¡Potter! – exclamo intentando alejarse de él. Preocupado por lo que pudo haber escuchado.

– Perdón Draco, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti que te diera mi confianza. Y tienes razón, la carga que han puesto sobre mis hombros es demasiada y no puedo solo con ella, pero siento que no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Ron y Hermione. Tengo miedo que cuando sepan lo que he descubierto me odien y me repudien, eso no lo soportaría Draco, ellos son mis únicos amigos, los únicos que me han demostrado cariño y no quiero perderlos–  Harry estaba llorando para cuando termino de hablar.              

– No tienes por qué llevarla tu solo, confía en mi Harry por favor. No sé qué fue lo que descubriste en esa carta ni lo que viste en ese pensadero pero si ellos no saben apreciar tu amistad, déjame ser yo quien te apoye y te ayude en todo lo quieras. Dame una oportunidad Harry, déjame ser tu amigo y veras que no te defraudare–  su tono de voz terminó siendo de súplica pero no le podía importar menos si Harry accedía.

Harry sentía a su corazón casi explotar de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Draco, pero no podía parar de llorar así que solo asintió sobre la espalda de Draco.

Draco sintió como Harry asentía a sus espaldas y su corazón se llenó de alivio y alegría al mismo tiempo, temía ser rechazado por segunda vez. Se giró rápidamente y atrapo al moreno entre sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda consolándolo.

Harry se aferró a su camisa y enterró su cabeza en su cuello mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Minutos después dejo de llorar y al sentir como Draco lo apretaba más fuerte contra él se recargo completamente sobre su cuerpo y descanso la cabeza sobre su hombro, aspirando su olor que le resulto tan tranquilizador como la mano en su espalda.

Cuando Harry dejo de llorar lo apretó más fuerte haciéndole saber que estaba ahí para él; pero cuando el moreno se pegó a su cuerpo y sintió su cálida respiración haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sentía por Harry algo más allá de la amistad. Quería su amistad desde niño sí, pero ahora no solo le gustaba su forma de ser sino que se sentía atraído por él y eso no era bueno, lo acababa de ganar no quería perderlo solo por eso.

Se deshizo de su abrazo suavemente y miro a Harry a los ojos. Le limpio las lágrimas y lo saco de la habitación de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al sofá se sentaron juntos y Harry se recargo en su hombro.

– ¿Te tienes que ir a la Mansión? – susurro despacio.

– Si–. Draco lo envolvió con su brazo– Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Promete que me esperaras hasta que regrese para leer ese libro, no quiero que te pase algo. No tardare y después te puedes ir a casa de tus tíos– dijo despacio deseando no tocar una fibra sensible.

– Está bien. Te esperare– se levantó de su hombro y se recargo en el sofá mirando el techo.

– Prometo ir rápido– se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso en la frente al moreno.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Draco lo besaba y disfruto de la caricia. Cuando escucho el sonido de la desaparición se acostó en el sillón y se un ovillo mientras esperaba que Draco regresara. Dobby apareció frente a él llevándole una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas.

– El joven Malfoy le pidió a Dobby que le dijera a Harry Potter que regresaba pronto y que mientras tanto Dobby cuidara de Harry Potter.

– Gracias Dobby– sonrió con cariño al elfo.

Después de terminar su chocolate se acostó de nuevo esperando la llegada de Draco. Ahora que Draco se había ido noto que la casa se sentía vacía, él se sentía solo y no quería estar solo. Estaba tan cansado que no sintió cuando se quedó dormido.    

 

 

_**LV***TR** _

 

 

A muchos kilómetros de distancia las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su sillón favorito en shock, con la respiración agitada y los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sin embargo el pobre de Severus estaba peor, se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo totalmente sudado, con la varita en alto y los ojos desorbitados por el horror.

Después de que Severus indagara en su mente y encontrara fuertes barreras y recuerdos falsos, temió que todo lo que decía la carta fuera cierto. Así que le pidió a Severus que destruyera las barreras y eliminara los recuerdos falsos, pero no había sentido o recordado nada diferente así que Severus  utilizo _Legeremancia_ una vez más y ahí estaba el resultado: un Señor Oscuro en shock y un Severus Snape catatónico.

Minutos después ambos reaccionaron.

– Maldito Potter aun después de muerto sigues molestando– bufo molesto Severus.

Un gruñido amenazador salió de la garganta del Señor Oscuro callando de inmediato a Severus.

– Retírate ahora, necesito pensar. Cuando te necesite de nuevo te llamare y no hace falta decir lo que sucederá contigo si esto sale de aquí Severus.

– Mi señor, ¿Qué hará ahora con el joven Potter?– preguntó despacio Snape.

–  Mi querido Severus tantos años creyendo que solo había sido atracción física y hoy me vengo a dar cuenta que si puedes amar, que ambos podemos. Pero no te confundas Severus, eres un hombre inteligente para darte cuenta que a pesar del gran parecido de Potter y de…James, has aprendido a querer al mocoso– termino con una sonrisa burlona.

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no lo negó.

–  Necesito pensar muchas cosas. Por el momento no intentare nada y…Severus no soy estúpido, sé que eres un doble espía– vio tragar con dificultad a Severus y sonrió– siempre lo he sabido, tu nunca me engañaste, pero esto es muy delicado, así que tienes terminantemente prohibido decirle  algo de todo esto al viejo loco porque podría asegurarte que él está detrás de todo esto.

Severus asintió despacio y se retiró dejando solo al Señor Oscuro con sus pensamientos.

– ¡James!– Soltó un pequeño suspiro de nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que lo beso y la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

Toda esa añoranza y dolor por haber sido él mismo su verdugo, se transformó en ira cuando recordó como los habían separado. En su habitación nada se había salvado de su furia y ahí mismo juro encontrar y vengarse de aquel o aquellos que habían osado separarlo de su único amor. 

Agotado se dejó caer de nuevo en su sillón, aunque aún tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con el hijo que James tuvo con esa asquerosa sangre sucia.   

   

 

_**D &H***H&D** _

 

Draco había regresado a la Mansión Black veinte minutos antes y había encontrado a Harry durmiendo pacíficamente en el sillón. Se sentó frente a él y le pidió a Kreacher que le llevara  su libro de pociones y té con galletas mientras esperaba a que Harry despertara. 

Unos minutos después Draco observo a Harry removerse inquieto en sueños y pensó que ya casi despertaba. Volvió la atención a su libro pero segundos después comenzó a escuchar una respiración acelerada y un gemido de dolor apenas audible escapo de la garganta del moreno.

Se levantó de inmediato del sofá mientras veía a Harry retorcerse sobre el sofá con su frente y cuello cubiertos de sudor, su cara tenía un rictus de dolor. Draco se arrodillo frente a él y le toco la mejilla, el moreno ardía en fiebre. Estaba entrando en pánico, tenía que despertarlo cuanto antes.

– ¡Dobby! – grito Draco con desesperación.

El elfo apareció al siguiente segundo pero su atención fue captada inmediatamente por un Harry Potter retorciéndose en el sillón.

– Tráeme agua tibia, paños limpios y una poción pimentónica para bajar un poco su fiebre. ¡Rápido!

Draco ni siquiera espero contestación pero en menos de un segundo Dobby había regresado con todo lo necesario. Tomo un paño, lo sumergió un poco en el agua y se lo paso por la frente y el cuello limpiándole el sudor.

Harry al sentir el contacto de algo mojado sobre su piel despertó sobresaltado y giro hacia Draco al instante.

– ¡Draco!– se levantó del sofá pero el dolor en su cicatriz era insoportable, sentía que su cabeza estallaría.

Draco iba a preguntarle cómo se sentía pero vio su cicatriz y se horrorizo.

– ¡Harry! ¡Tú cicatriz está sangrando!

Harry se llevó una mano a su cicatriz y se manchó los dedos con sangre. Tomo rápidamente un paño seco y se presionó con fuerza para detener el sangrado.

– No te preocupes no es nada grave, pronto pasara– Harry intento tranquilizarlo pero sabía que Draco le pediría explicaciones.

– ¿Te sientes bien? Estabas durmiendo bien y de repente tú… creí que era una pesadilla pero después empezaste…

– Draco, estoy bien– se levantó tomando sus lentes– Esto me pasa regularmente sobre todo cuando… _él_ tiene emociones muy fuertes. Pero esta vez fue peor porque sus emociones cambiaban drásticamente – terminó pensativo.

– Con _él_ te refieres a…– Draco estaba confundido.

–  Voldemort– respondió firme, observando la reacción de Draco.

– Eso es imposible Harry, co-como…tú no sabes…

– Por mi cicatriz Draco. Tenemos una conexión gracias a la cicatriz que me dejo– Draco lo miro fijamente y tomo sus manos en gesto de apoyo– y tal parece que ya se enteró de la verdad– suspiro con pesar.

– No te refieres a lo que hay en la carta y…

– Si Draco, a eso me refiero. A él le llego una carta parecida y por lo que logre ver esta demasiado enojado por lo que les hicieron, lo que no se es en qué papel quedo yo– terminó hablando para el mismo, sin darse cuenta que Draco lo observaba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

– Harry ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Te refieres a una carta de tu padre? Pero eso es imposible… porque el…– Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza– Harry me vas a volver loco, no entiendo que es lo que está sucediendo.

Harry lo observo indeciso. Quería contarle la verdad aunque tenía miedo de su rechazo después, pero también no sabía cuánto tiempo podría guardar el secreto sin perder la razón. Necesitaba confiar en alguien y si es que las cosas salían mal, siempre podría borrarle la memoria y hacer de cuenta que nunca se conocieron y que siempre se han odiado. Aunque sabía que eso le dolería en el alma.

– Está bien Draco, te contare la verdad. Solo espero que cuando lo sepas no me odies, aunque probablemente te de asco y nunca querrás volver a verme. Aun así, correré el riesgo– suspiro tristemente antes de levantarse del sillón seguido por Draco, quien lo observaba expectante.

– Harry, no tengas miedo, yo deseaba tu amistad desde pequeño y no la perderé por una tontería. Por favor créeme, jamás me darías asco porque eres hermoso– observo el sonrojo del moreno y le acaricio la mejilla– y tampoco te desharás tan rápido de mí. Desde ahora seré tu sombra y tu consuelo.

Harry se abrazó al rubio con fuerza, deseaba con el alma creer esas palabras porque ya nunca quería separarse de él. Draco vino a darle luz a su vida y sin él no hubiera podido soportar hasta ahora sin quebrarse.

– Vamos. Te lo mostrare– lo tomo de la mano y subieron juntos al cuarto donde dejo el pensadero.  

 

 

_**LV***TR** _

 

_“Tom, si todo lo que me dices es verdad, ¿qué harás con el hijo de James Potter? Recuerda que están destinados a matarse, además es seguro que él no sepa la verdad”._

_– No lo he olvidado Nagini, pero que quieres que haga si es el hijo del hombre que amo, ¿no crees que es lo menos que puedo hacer por el después de haberle arrebatado sin razón a sus padres?_

_“No lo puedo creer, ¿te estas escuchando Tom? Además en el caso de que abandonaras tu misión y decidieras cuidar del hijo de Potter nada te asegura que el aceptara, seguro te odia por la muerte de sus padres, piensa en eso Tom”._

_– Ya lo pensé Nagini y no cambiare mi decisión. Harry Potter es lo único que me queda de mi Jams y lo protegeré a como dé lugar._

_“¿Y cómo lo harás cuando entre otra vez a Hogwarts? Con el viejo chiflado ahí te será imposible llegar a él”._

_– Ya pensé en eso. De hecho tengo un plan que espero que no falle, pero para eso necesito al Joven Malfoy._

_“¿Al Joven Malfoy? ¿Pero no sería más fácil intentar acercarte a él mientras todavía sigue con sus parientes muggles?”_

_– Mi querida Nagini ¿crees que soy tan tonto como para no haberlo intentado ya? Hace poco le pedí a Severus que lo buscara en casa de sus parientes y lo sacara de ahí para reunirme con él, pero Severus dice que el chico salió de su casa desde el día de ayer por la mañana y no regreso. Según le dieron a entender a Severus está quedándose en la mansión de su padrino Sirius Black._

_“Es por eso que necesitas al hijo de Lucius”_

_– Solo él podría ayudarme a acceder a la mansión, y quizás también lo pueda utilizar a él y a sus amigos para mantener a Potter seguro en el Colegio._

_“¿Te olvidas que esos dos se odian a muerte?_

_– Eso tendrá que cambiar. Necesito a Harry protegido en cualquier lugar y momento. No pienso perderlo a él también._

_“Muy bien. Si esa es tu decisión entonces mandare a buscar a Severus para que traiga cuanto antes al chico Malfoy”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado : D  
> Gracias por leer y dejar kudos : D  
> Nos leemos el lunes si todo esta bien ; )  
> Lindo fin de semana.


	6. Grimmauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado!!!! Capitulo numero 6!!!!
> 
> Respuesta para:  
> IceLe: Hello, Welcome to Harry James Riddle Potter!!!! Jajajaja no se mucho ingles ; ) lo puedo leer pero me cuesta escribirlo jejejeje sin embargo gracias al google se que podrás leer mi respuesta : D Primero que nada, un saludo a Rusia : D y soy yo quien te agradece por leer mi historia aunque tienes que usar el traductor ; ) Espero que te siga gustando y me harías muy feliz si continuaras comentando, no te preocupes se leer algo de ingles y lo que no pues lo traduzco ; )  
> Cuídate, un saludo.

 

 

_**RL** & **SB** ******* **SB** & **RL**_

 

Remus Lupin se encontraba observando por la ventana la Torre Eiffel, estaba anocheciendo y las luces resplandecientes de la torre destacaban contra el cielo purpura. París era un lugar que siempre le había parecido hermoso pero a pesar de la preciosa vista que tenía no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que le había llegado el día anterior.

Sabía que el día llegaría, pero no se sentía preparado para afrontar las consecuencias. Siendo honesto consigo mismo tenía miedo de encontrarse cara a cara con Harry ahora que seguro ya sabía toda la verdad, pero también tenía miedo de saber la identidad del verdadero padre de Harry, su instinto le decía que habría problemas.

Suspiro una vez más, cerró las cortinas y se sentó sobre la cama. Tomo la carta entre sus manos y la abrió para releerla mientras su compañero salía de la ducha.

 

_Q_ _uerido Moony:_

_Espero que cuando mi carta llegue a ti estés bien. Supongo que sabrás el motivo de esta, pero aun así te lo diré. Este mismo día le ha sido entregada su carta a mi pequeño Harry y por muy Gryffindor que sea, sé que estará destrozado. Todo esto ya lo habíamos planeado antes así que solo te pediré que no dejes solo a mi hijo y que si aún tienen en su poder nuestros objetos personales nos busquen y nos permitan regresar con Harry._

_El los necesita en este momento, espero estar en lo correcto al decir que solo tienen que cuidar de él un poco más de tiempo. Estoy seguro que si todo va bien con él, en unos días recibirán la confirmación de Harry para reunirse._

_Les deseo suerte._

_Cornamenta_

 

 

Terminó de leer justo cuando escucho el sonido de la regadera apagarse. Guardo la carta en el sobre y la coloco sobre la mesita de noche. Levanto la visita al mismo tiempo que salía por la puerta del baño un hombre blanco, bien parecido, alto con cabello negro largo y hermosos ojos grises. Estaba envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura dejando al descubierto su abdomen musculoso y sus torneadas piernas. Alzo la vista sonriendo con picardía.

– Moony cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba, sé que estoy muy bueno pero no exageres– sonrió de medio lado.

– Bien, pues entonces vístete antes de que…

Pero no termino de decir porque ese hombre apuesto se estaba acercando, caminando con sensualidad y Remus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

– ¿Antes de que, Moony?– susurro en su oído.

– D-debemos ha-hablar antes…

– Mmmm– chupo el lóbulo de su oreja antes de continuar– porque no mejor te relajas primero.

Remus iba a protestarle por no estarse tomando las cosas en serio, pero la protesta murió en sus labios cuando sintió una húmeda lengua recorriendo su cuello y sin pensarlo puso su mano sobre los cabellos revueltos acercándolo más a él. Escucho una risita ahogada un segundo antes de que chuparan con fuerza a un lado de su clavícula.

– Si-sirius– jadeo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo más su cuello– deten…te-tenemos que hablar de Harry.

Sirius levanto sus ojos hacia el licántropo y suspiro.

– Tienes razón– Sirius lo beso en los labios suavemente antes de retirarse hacia el armario para buscar su ropa.

Remus lo observo irse y respiro profundamente para calmar su incipiente erección. Cuando estuvo vestido se sentaron juntos en la cama, cada uno con su carta.

– Sabes Remus, he estado pensando que lo mejor será que, si no recibimos la carta de Harry mañana, regresemos inmediatamente a Escocia y lo busquemos. Claro que lo  mejor será que primero hables con él y le expliques la razón por la cual no estoy muerto, no quiero causarle un ataque al corazón si me ve llegar de pronto.

Remus lo observo fijamente durante unos segundos sin pasarle desapercibido el hecho de que no le correspondió la mirada y parecía estar buscando algo en el suelo.

– Tienes miedo– fue su afirmación y vio aparecer un tenue sonrojo en su amante.

–  Moony sabes cómo es, se sentirá engañado. Tengo miedo que no me perdone por todo el dolor que le cause, sabes cuánto lo quiero y no creo soportar su rechazo–dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo– pero no se quien sea su otro padre y no puedo abandonarlo otra vez, nos necesitara para afrontar la situación.

– Sé que te perdonara, Harry es un chico muy inteligente y muy noble. Lo entenderá y esta vez estaremos juntos los cinco, pero si así lo prefieres entonces hablare primero con él y después nos reuniremos todos juntos. Además debemos saber qué decisión tomara con respecto a su otro padre.

– Lo que no sé cómo explicarle es que sucedió de verdad con sus padres. No tengo idea de cómo se lo tomara o si lo entenderá– dejo escapar un suspiro.

– En su momento nos preocuparemos por eso. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

– Quien dice que vamos a dormir–  dijo con lujuria.

 

 

  _**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**_

 

Harry venia de la cocina con un té cargado para el  rubio que se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Alzo la vista cuando Harry entraba por la sala y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

– Draco no tienes por qué fingir, sé que no esperabas esto pero eso es lo que soy, yo soy hijo de…

– No Harry. El que lleves su sangre no quiere decir que seas igual que él. Desde los once años te conozco y sé que tú no podrías hacerle daño a nadie. No eres ni serás nunca como él y no voy a permitir que eso te atormente ¿me escuchaste?– terminó el rubio con decisión.

– ¿Y qué pasa si cuando crezca me vuelvo como él? ¿Y si en realidad…

– Eso no pasara Harry. ¿Quieres que te diga porque?– vio un brillo de esperanza reflejados en los ojos del moreno– ¡Porque yo no lo permitiré! Cuidare de ti y jamás permitiré que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas o algo que te dañe– se acercó a Harry despacio y acuno sus mejillas con sus manos– Estaré siempre a tu lado y te protegeré siempre.

Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y abrazo a Draco fuertemente por el cuello. Sintió los brazos de Draco rodear su cintura y su cálida respiración golpear su nuca. Un delicioso aroma se desprendía de su cuello, provocando que un jadeo se escapara de su garganta.  Sintió deseos de probar toda la piel expuesta de Draco pero no se atrevía, aunque se imaginaba que sabría exquisita.

Draco sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción que provoco en el moreno y no pudo evitar que un rayo de esperanza se colara al pensar que quizás…tan solo quizás el moreno podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Se separó con una enorme fuerza de voluntad porque sabía que todavía faltaban muchas cosas de que hablar. 

– Bueno, ya que aclaramos esa parte y ya has enviado las cartas a los amigos de tu padre debemos leer ese libro para saber qué es a lo que nos enfrentaremos cuando el Profesor Lupin te busque– vio asentir a Harry y continuo– pero lo que quiero saber es si no tendrás problemas con los muggles con los que vives por haberte ido de casa.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miro a Draco.

– A ellos no les importa lo que me pase. Estoy seguro que han de pensar que me quedare a vivir aquí en la mansión y por eso no he regresado. Al contrario, si regreso estarán decepcionados de tenerme en su casa otra vez– termino el moreno con indiferencia. 

Después de haber estado espiando a Harry durante casi todas las vacaciones, Draco estaba seguro que le moreno no exageraba.

– Bueno si es así entonces porque no te mudas a la Mansión. Después de todo dices que no crees que el Señor Oscuro te busque, por lo menos no por el momento. Además así estarías más cerca para visitarte y nadie se enteraría– explico Draco con ilusión.

Harry bajo la vista al suelo avergonzado de sentirse así.

– Veras Draco…es que yo…bueno…no sé si…– tomo aire y soltó a bocajarro– No quiero vivir solo en la mansión– levanto la vista hacia Draco y vio que le sonreía tiernamente– el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius aún está muy presente y vivir solo en esta enorme casa me haría recordarlo todo el día. No creo soportarlo, su recuerdo me volvería loco. Prefiero regresar con mis tíos, solo será unos días porque la última semana la paso con los Weasley.

Draco hizo una mueca despectiva pero se contuvo de decir nada en contra de ellos.  En vez de eso vio una oportunidad ahí que no desaprovecharía.

– Pues yo creo que estarías más seguro aquí que en ese lugar y si lo que te detiene ahí es la falta de compañía, bueno pues…podría quedarme contigo durante los días que te quedan antes de irte con los Weasley. Si tú quieres claro. Además por mí no te preocupes sin mi madre y padre en la mansión tampoco tengo ganas de estar solo.

Harry recordó que Kreacher le dijo que había encontrado a Draco llorando solo en la mansión. Además esa era la excusa perfecta para estar más tiempo con el rubio y de paso dejar la casa de sus tíos de una vez por todas.

Draco estaba nervioso, esperaba no haber ido tan lejos. Estaba por retractarse cuando vio a Harry sonreír dulcemente y asentir antes de hablar.

– Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo unos días– la hermosa sonrisa que recibió en agradecimiento le dejo mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Soltó un suspiro, ese guapo rubio seria su perdición– que te parece si cenamos y después vas por tus cosas a la Mansión Malfoy mientras yo recojo mi baúl de casa de mis tíos.

Draco frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y negó con la cabeza. Vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Harry y añadió rápidamente.

– Ni sueñes que te dejare ir solo a esa casa. Vamos a cenar primero y después iré a recoger mis cosas a la mansión. Cuando llegue nos iremos a traer tu baúl y regresaremos lo más pronto posible y después ya veremos que hacer– Draco lo observo con una mirada que decía que no aceptaba quejas.        

– Ok tu ganas, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

 

 

  _**LV***TR**_

 

Voldemort esperaba impaciente a Severus que había ido en busca de su ahijado a la Mansión Malfoy. 

Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta golpeando dejo oír un quedo “adelante” mientras se levantaba impaciente de su silla. Pero miro con confusión que Severus había llegado solo y pregunto.

– ¿Dónde está el Joven Malfoy? ¿Por qué no lo traes contigo?– sentía que comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

Severus intuyendo los mismo y no deseando ser recibido por un par de crucios explico rápidamente.

–  Mi señor– hizo una reverencia– acabo de regresar de la Mansión Malfoy pero temo decirle que el Joven Malfoy no está. Los elfos me han dicho que lleva desaparecido desde el día de ayer y que solo regreso por unos cuantos minutos para recoger ropa limpia y volvió  salir sin decir a donde.    

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

– Mmmm quizás este con alguna conquista. Está bien Severus te daré una prórroga, tienes hasta el día de mañana a medio día para encontrarlo y traerlo ante mi presencia. No me vuelvas a fallar Severus. Ahora retírate.

– Mi señor– inclino ligeramente la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

_¡Maldita sea Draco donde diablos te metiste! Por tu bien espero que no te estés metido en problemas._

Soltó un suspiro con frustración, conocía a su ahijado, sabía que si no quería ser encontrado no habría forma de hacerlo, no le quedaba de otra más que enviarle una carta.

 

 

  _**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**_

 

Draco apareció en la cocina diez minutos después de haberse ido, pero Harry estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido otra vez en el sofá. Despertó cuando sintió unas caricias en su mejilla derecha, pero no abrió los ojos intentando disfrutar de la caricia por más tiempo. Los dedos viajaron por su mandíbula y descendieron por su cuello, reprimió un escalofrió pero se le escapo un pequeño suspiro.

El rubio se dio cuenta que Harry había despertado desde que le toco por primera vez y sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos, así que decidió castigarlo un poco por intentar engañarlo. Se acercó despacio a su oído y le susurro con voz sedosa.

– Despierta perezoso o tendré que buscar una forma de hacerlo yo mismo.

Observo con fascinación como se estremecía el moreno y soltó un suave jadeo. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes y sonrió traviesamente enderezándose.

– Parece que estabas muy dormido– vio sonrojarse deliciosamente sus mejillas– supongo que estarás muy cansado, así que propongo que vayamos rápido por tus cosas y regresemos a dormir ¿Qué dices?– le lanzo una sonrisa marca Malfoy que derretían a cualquiera.

– Cl-claro– se levantó despacio colocándose sus lentes y llamo al elfo– Kreacher llévanos a la casa de mis tíos, pero aparécete en los arbustos de la casa para que nadie nos vea.

El elfo asintió y tomo de las manos a sus dos amos, despareciendo al instante.

Aparecieron frente a la ventana de su casa escondidos detrás de unos matorrales.

– Bien Kreacher, cuando te llame regresamos a Grimmauld Place.

Sin esperar respuesta tomo a Draco de la mano y camino a la puerta. Tocaron el timbre un par de veces antes de que apareciera la cara de caballo de su tía Petunia.

– Ah! Eres tu– pero antes de seguir noto la presencia de alguien más y se giró para observarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se fijó en su ropa costosa y en su cabello rubio pero aún más cuando vio las manos entrelazadas.

Draco la observaba con absoluto desprecio y una mueca de asco.

– Si tía Petunia, pero no te preocupes solo vinimos a recoger mis cosas. No tardare mucho– dijo con indiferencia.

Su tía se hizo a un lado dejando el paso libre para los jóvenes mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco, cosa que molesto en sobremanera a Harry. Estaban por subir las escaleras cuando apareció su tío Vernon seguido de Dudley. Harry se paró en seco indeciso sobre subir o esperar a que los viera. Draco pareció percibir su confusión porque levanto la vista en el preciso momento que su tío los veía, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Harry y viendo con envidia la ropa de Draco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? – escucho un gruñido de parte de Draco y observo con miedo como asomaba la punta de su varita por su camisa.

Harry toco tranquilizadoramente el hombro de Draco antes de contestar.

– Descuida tío solo estaré unos minutos mientras recojo mis pertenencias. Después me voy– miro a Draco de reojo y añadió– nadie sabe a dónde me iré, así que si no quieren que me obliguen a regresar con ustedes no le digan a nadie a donde me fui.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando su tía lo interrumpió.

– Pues es demasiado tarde. Hoy vino a buscarte uno de los tuyos– observo la alarma en los ojos de su sobrino y se apresuró a añadir– no debería ser nada malo porque era uno de los que te protegen.

– ¿Quién era? ¿Qué le dijeron?– Harry estaba entrando en pánico, pero sintió la mano de Draco apretando su muñeca y respiro hondo. Aunque no le pasó desapercibida la mirada atónita de su primo y lo miro frunciendo su ceño.

– Severus Snape– dijo con desprecio su tía mientras sentía a Draco ponerse tenso– solo le dije que te habías ido desde ayer por la mañana a la casa que te heredaron– terminó nerviosa.

– No te preocupes por eso Harry, yo puedo manejar a Severus. Ahora recojamos tus cosas y salgamos de aquí.

Harry asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Draco tras él, dejando atrás a sus tíos y primo pero recordó la mirada de su primo y volvió la vista atrás justo para ver cómo se comía con los ojos a Draco. Se paró de golpe y le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su primo gruñendole amenazadoramente.

Draco lo miro confundido y giro la vista para ver cómo se sonrojaba el primo de Harry pero no comprendió el motivo hasta que Harry se colocó detrás de él y tras una última mirada se giró hacia él y comenzó a subir. Draco comenzó a reír mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras con Harry pisándole los talones.

Cuando entraron por la puerta todavía no borraba su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Miro a Harry sonriendo y le guiño el ojo.

– No sé de qué tanto te ríes. ¿No será que te gusta que te observen por detrás? Porque déjame decirte que el asqueroso de mi primo no perdió la oportunidad– dijo Harry molesto por la actitud del rubio.

– Claro que me gusta que me observen, soy hermoso después de todo pero no te preocupes porque jamás me gustaría tu primo– sonrió de lado al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry– a mí me gustan morenos y de ojos verdes– le guiño un ojo y camino hacia la cama.

Harry sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara y sonrió bobamente mientras observaba al rubio meter cuanta ropa se encontrara en su baúl. Quince minutos después el baúl estaba sobre la cama con todo adentro incluidas ropa, libros, y todas sus pertenencias.

Miro a Draco y le sonrió en agradecimiento, tomo la jaula de Hedwig y asintió hacia Draco.

– ¡Kreacher!

– Diga Joven Malfoy– hizo una reverencia.

– Regresemos a la Mansión Black.

Tomo el baúl de Harry y desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron vio los ojos brillosos de Harry y sin decir más lo abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– No importa, no les guardo ningún tipo de sentimiento. Es solo que ahí viví muchas cosas tristes…no sé qué debería de sentir.

– Vamos Harry, has pasado por mucho hoy. Será mejor que te acuestes a dormir. Te acompañare y después le pediré a Kreacher que me arregle una habitación si no te molesta– dijo Draco conduciendo al moreno a la habitación.

Harry solo asintió pero cuando llegaron a la habitación le pidió a Draco que se quedara esa noche con él.

– Quédate solo esta noche conmigo y si quieres mañana le pides a Kreacher que te arregle una habitación– volteo su mirada hacia la cama– La cama es muy grande y te prometo que no te pateare.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de asentir.

– Ok, pero antes debes ponerte un pijama. Iré por mis cosas, no tardo.

Vio al rubio salir de la habitación y se dirigió al baño para asearse y cambiarse.

El rubio salió rápidamente de la habitación sintiéndose nervioso. Quería dormir con Harry pero temía que no pudiera contenerse y terminara haciendo alguna tontería. Decidió que se cambiaría en la sala para evitar tentaciones.

Cuando regreso a la habitación encontró a Harry recostado sobre uno de los lados de la cama tapado hasta el cuello y sonrió. Era la tentación más grande que había visto en su vida. Se acercó despacio a la cama y miro al moreno un momento antes de levantar las sabanas y entrar en la cama.

Había demasiada distancia entre ellos y eso era algo que él no iba a dejar que sucediera.

Rodo sobre su costado y se acercó a Harry quien se sobresaltó al instante pero sonrió al rubio y enseguida se giró dándole la espalda, acurrucándose en su pecho. Draco suspiro satisfecho y abrazo al moreno de la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído un buenas noches que le correspondió con un susurro.  

Enterró su nariz en la nuca del moreno mientras este a su vez se aferró de sus brazos. Después de unos minutos ambos estaban dormidos.

El primero en despertar fue Harry, algo lo había despertado aunque no sabía qué. Cuando abrió sus ojos se olvidó del ruido que había escuchado pues con gran vergüenza se dio cuenta que tenía aferrado a Draco por los hombros mientras sentía el calor de los brazos del rubio rodear su cadera. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del cuello del rubio que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel y la boca se le hizo agua de solo imaginar el sabor que tendría, se veía tan suave que tenía ganas de tocarla. Alzo la vista unos segundos y vio a Draco profundamente dormido así que creyó que si lo tocaba no despertaría, además solo sería un pequeño roce. 

Despacio poso la yema de sus dedos sobre su cuello deslizándolos desde su oreja siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado más a él hasta tocar con la punta de su nariz un lado de su cuello, olía tan delicioso que no aguanto las ganas de probarlo. Saco la punta de su lengua y la deslizo trazando círculos sobre la piel expuesta sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna. Estaba tan perdido degustando el sabor de la piel del rubio que no se dio cuenta que Draco había girado su cabeza exponiendo aún más su cuello, hasta que escucho un gemido salir de la garganta del rubio. Se separó rápidamente de su cuello sintiendo subir el calor por su cara y miro con alivio que Draco seguía dormido, así que como pudo se deshizo de su abrazo y salió de la cama rumbo al baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría cuanto antes.

Cuando escucho la puerta del baño cerrase abrió sus ojos y sonrió con satisfacción.

_“Bien, ahora sé que no le soy indiferente. Si sigue así no podré detenerme la próxima vez, pero ya empezaste el juego Harry y ahora lo terminaremos”._

Se levantó de la cama desperezándose. Estaba escogiendo un cambio de ropa limpia de su baúl cuando escucho al moreno salir de la ducha, se giró rápidamente y le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se congelo en sus labios cuando lo vio. Estaba totalmente mojado y lo único que llevaba era un toalla pequeña amarrada en sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano y sus largas piernas. Malfoy trago pesadamente viendo como Harry secaba su cabello con otra toalla dejándolo más desordenado que antes y eso solo logro encenderlo más. Perdió la batalla al ver a Harry sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo frente a él. Mando todo al demonio y sonriendo seductoramente se acercó al más pequeño con pasos felinos.

Harry se puso nervioso cuando vio la mirada del rubio que se acercaba cada vez más a él, hasta que quedo solo a unos centímetros de él. Lo miro directo a los ojos y siguió como hipnotizado los movimientos de su mano que le quitaban en ese momento la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello.

– Es peligroso salir así de mojado, te podría dar un resfriado Harry– su voz era más un susurro suave– ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?– y diciendo esto comenzó a deslizar la toalla por su cuello tocando con la punta de sus dedos la piel del moreno quien se estremeció bajo el toque.

Harry sentía que la piel donde iba tocando Draco ardía como fuego pero no podía reaccionar. Vio la mano del rubio bajar por su pecho y soltó un jadeo cuando esos dedos rozaron su pezón convirtiéndose en pequeños gemidos al sentir la mano de Draco pasearse por todo su abdomen.

– Dra-Draco– gimió despacio con los ojos cerrados.

– Dime Harry– aprovecho el estado en el que estaba el moreno y aferro su cadera con la otra mano.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su aliento se atascó al ver a Draco tan cerca.

Draco no podía aguantar por más tiempo, tenía que probar sus labios. Se inclinó despacio sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes, ya podía saborear su aliento pero justo cuando estaba por posar sus labios un golpe seco se escuchó en la ventana haciéndolos sobresaltar. Se separaron con rapidez y voltearon a la ventana para ver una lechuza parda.  

Draco se acercó rápidamente  para abrir la ventana al reconocer la lechuza de su padrino.

– ¿Saben que estás conmigo? –pregunto Harry confundido.

– No lo creo, no se lo he dicho a nadie ni siquiera a los elfos de la mansión– miro con desconfianza el sobre– pero la carta es de mi padrino.

Abrió la carta con rapidez y la leyó. Se giró hacia Harry con ojos aterrados.

– ¿Qué pasa Draco?– pregunto preocupado.

– Severus dice que el Lord quiere verme hoy al medio día.

– No te marcara ¿o sí?– Harry estaba alarmado.

– No lo sé, pero tengo que ir no tengo opción. Quizás sabe dónde está mi madre y…–miro a Harry asombrado– o talvez ya sabe la verdad sobre ti y quiere que te capturemos.

Harry camino hasta él y lo tomo de las mejillas.

– Sea cual sea la razón estarás bien. No debes preocuparte– Harry se dio vuelta y saco un objeto de su túnica– llévate esto. Es un traslador que me dio la orden al terminar este curso por si lo necesitaba y justamente te traerá a Grimmauld Place.

Draco lo tomo indeciso.

– ¿Y que pasara si quiere que te capture para llevarte con él?

– Pues si ese es el caso entonces hazlo. Tráelo aquí, después de todo ya recordó a mi padre, quizás me dé la oportunidad de decirle toda la verdad y sino pues…

– ¿Estás loco? Yo jamás le permitiré que…

– Draco, debes ir y mostrarte fuerte. Tú puedes hacerlo, confió en ti. Eres un Malfoy después de todo y sabrás sacarle provecho sea cuál sea la situación.

La convicción en la voz de Harry le dio fuerzas para lo que venía. Asintió y respondió la carta de su padrino.

– Lo acabo de citar cinco minutos antes de las doce en la mansión. Así no le dará tiempo a preguntarme sobre donde he estado, porque si me mandó una carta es porque ya me busco en la mansión. 

– Muy bien, entonces toma una ducha y bajemos a desayunar para que estés listo antes del mediodía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí entonces me harán muy feliz si me dicen que les pareció y aprovecho para agradecer por sus kudos ; )  
> Nos leemos el miércoles : D


	7. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap ; )   
> Espero que les guste... el esperado reencuentro de Harry con su padrino : D

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Draco apareció en la mansión diez minutos antes de las doce pensando que su padrino todavía no llegaría y así recoger algunos objetos personales que había dejado el día anterior. Se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y cuando entro se paró en seco, sorprendido mientras su padrino lo observaba sentado desde su cama.

– ¿Dónde has estado, Draco? Y antes de que me mientas déjame decirte que ya revise la mansión y no hay señales de que hayas estado en la casa por al menos dos o tres días, sin mencionar que falta parte de tu ropa y tus objetos personales– lo miro a los ojos intentando leer su mente pero no por nada le había enseñado _Oclumancia_.

Draco estaba molesto por haber sido sorprendido con la guardia baja, eso era algo imperdonable para un Malfoy y todo por estar pensando en el delicioso cuerpo del Gryffindor, pero se lo iba a cobrar cuando regresara, bueno si después de reunirse con el Lord regresaba con vida. Pero por nada del mundo debía permitir que Severus supiera con quien había estado esos días, así que oculto sus emociones como todo un Malfoy antes de responderle a su padrino.

– Oh vamos Severus, me dirás que ahora te portaras como un padre sustituto– hablo con sorna–  pero si quieres saber te lo diré, estuve en casa de un amigo y pienso quedarme con él por unos días, aquí es demasiado aburrido.

– ¿Hablas del señor Nott o del señor Zabini quizás? – Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabía que su ahijado estaba utilizando _Oclumancia_ y eso le molestaba aún más porque sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

– De un amigo de Blaise por supuesto. Ya sabes, divirtiéndome­– añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Después de todo, Severus no tenía por qué dudar de lo que le decía pues lo había hecho algunas veces.

– No necesitaba saber eso Draco– hizo una mueca de asco y continuo– tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida privada, pero ahora es momento de partir, el Lord nos espera– camino rumbo a la puerta y antes de salir añadió– un consejo antes de partir, sea lo que sea que te pida no le cuestiones, está muy…digamos que el… no está de humor. Te espero abajo, no tardes– cerro la puerta al salir.

Draco no sabía cómo tomar el consejo de su padrino pero ya pensaría en eso después. Camino al panel que estaba oculto en su habitación y saco una pequeña caja, sonrió levemente y la guardo en su túnica antes de salir.

     

    _**LV** *****TR**_

 

Voldemort estaba impaciente, ya casi eran las doce y no había señales de Severus, estaba por llamar a Nagini para saber porque tardaba tanto cuando la vio deslizarse por la puerta.

_“Parece ser que estas impaciente Tom”_

_– ¿Dónde está Severus? Ya tardo demasiado– siseo intranquilo._

_“Relájate mi querido Calvito, Severus ya está del otro lado de la puerta y antes de que salgas corriendo, algo que sería nada digno de tu parte, te diré que el Joven Malfoy lo acompaña­– siseo divertida”._

_– ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Hazlos pasar!– camino rápidamente y se sentó en su sillón favorito, tamborileando sus dedos._

La observo salir y segundos después ingresaron en la sala los dos hombres. Observo complacido como le reverenciaban y después centro su mirada en el joven delante de él.

– Veo que Severus te ha enseñado muy bien, no puedo leer tu mente. Acércate– demando con impaciencia.

Draco estaba nervioso, pero como todo buen Malfoy guardaba sus emociones para evitar ser presa fácil. Se acercó despacio, justo cuando estaba a un paso del Lord levanto la vista y lo vio acercarse, resistiendo el impulso de alejarse de él cerro con asco sus ojos cuando vio que su mano esquelética se dirigía a su cara.

Voldemort vio el asco reflejado en los rasgos del chico y detuvo su mano. En cualquier otro momento no le habría importado y hasta lo hubiera hecho solo por torturarlo pero, ver que ese chico que tenía la misma edad que el hijo de James le tenía asco le hizo pensar que entonces cuando se viera con Potter no solo le tendría odio y miedo sino también asco y no supo explicarse porque le importaba su rechazo. Bajo su mano y lo rodeo con pasos lentos analizándolo.

– Sabes Draco, tengo para ti una misión– vio tensarse al chico y sonrió– pero eso no debe preocuparte no es nada difícil. Aunque debo admitir que mis planes originales han cambiado, así que por ahora solo te pediré que averigües si puedes acceder a la Mansión Black y…– se paró frente al chico y lo miro a los ojos– que te hagas amigo de Harry Potter cuando regreses a Hogwarts.

– ¿Mi señor? – Draco sabía que algo así le pedirían pero no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía con Harry, pero si creía que él le haría daño al moreno estaba muy equivocado.

– Estoy al tanto de su rivalidad, pero eso no me importa. Seguirás mis órdenes y te harás amigo de Potter, hasta que confié ciegamente en ti. ¿Entendido?– amenazo.

– Por supuesto mi señor, pero si me permite preguntar ¿Qué es lo que hare cuando el confié en mí y sea mi amigo?– aunque su tono de voz era indiferente por dentro estaba preocupado.

– Eso lo sabrá más adelante, por ahora necesito saber si puede entrar en la Mansión Black– se volvió a sentar y mirando fijamente al chico frente a él, amenazo– solo le diré que necesito a Potter vigilado y protegido en cualquier lugar y momento, de lo que sea y sobre todo de quien sea.

– Como diga mi señor– Draco respiro con alivio por dentro.

– Ahora retírate– fijo sus ojos rojos en su espía antes de hablar– Severus tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Draco dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero antes de alcanzar la puerta escucho nuevamente la voz del Lord.

– Por cierto Draco, para tu misión en Hogwarts puedes utilizar a los señores Zabini y Nott y a quien creas necesario sin arriesgar a Potter. Espero tu reporte pronto.

Observo al chico salir y volteo su mirada a su espía.

– Esa misión no solo es para el joven Malfoy, Severus, pero eso creo que ya lo sabes. Necesito reportes semanales de los progresos del chico y cualquier inconveniente que aparezca inmediatamente házmelo saber.

– Si, mi señor.

– Por otro lado quiero que investigues la manera de recuperar mi antigua apariencia. Necesito recuperar mis rasgos humanos cuanto antes y eso solo lo puedes lograr tú. Ahora retírate, te llamare cuando te necesite.

– Mi señor– hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta rápidamente buscando a Draco. Lo encontró al final del pasillo esperándolo.

– En cuanto averigüe  lo de la Mansión Black te lo hare saber, por el momento me voy a descansar– su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión haciéndole difícil a su padrino saber cuál era su opinión respecto a lo que tenía que hacer. 

– Esperaba que estuvieras haciendo un berrinche por tener que ser el guardaespaldas de Potter ¿qué sucede Draco?– Snape sabía que algo raro sucedía con su ahijado y no pararía hasta descubrirlo. 

– Sabes que si quiero a madre de regreso tengo que complacerlo, además– miro a Severus y sonrió– quizás no me molesta ser amigo de Potter, después de todo ¿quién no quiere ser amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió?

– Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Draco– amenazo y después soltó un suspiro de frustración– el Lord quiere que protejas a Potter y no que le causes daño– terminó serio.

– Tu sabes que es lo que pretende y no me lo dirás, pero no te preocupes me quedo claro que Potter ahora es alguien importante para el Lord– intento imprimir sus palabras con el mayor desprecio posible– nos vemos padrino.

Dio media vuelta y salió de las protecciones de la fortaleza del Señor Oscuro. Miro atrás unos segundos asegurándose de estar solo, saco el traslador que le dio Harry y desapareció.   

 

 

_**SB** **&** **RL** *****RL** **&** **SB** _

 

Sirius y Remus llegaban de su paseo por las calles de la ciudad cuando vieron una hermosa lechuza blanca que reconocieron al instante.

– ¡Mira Paddy, Hedwig trajo las cartas de Harry!­– se aproximó con rapidez seguido de Sirius– creo que no tendremos que esperar más para reunirnos con el pequeño Prongs.

– Espera ¿escribió una para mí?– le arrebato la carta a Remus emocionado– pero si él cree que yo estoy…– pero fue interrumpido por Remus.

– ¡Ya ves Paddy! Harry ya ha de saber que no estás muerto y estará muy contento de poder verte de nuevo. ¿Cuándo regresaremos?– Remus volteo al ver que Sirius no le contestaba– ¿Sirius?

– No lo sabe Moony– le tendió la carta con tristeza– pero debemos regresar lo más pronto posible. Sabía que le causaría daño morir frente a sus ojos, pero mi pequeño Harry está destrozado, se culpa de mi muerte y ya no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa.

Remus leyó la carta y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver el estado en el que Harry estaba por la muerte de Sirius. Se sentía mal al ver que Harry se sentía tan solo y no había superado lo que había pasado, esa carta llena de manchas de lágrimas era testigo de su sufrimiento.

– Debemos regresar Sirius. Harry esta solo desde hace poco en la Mansión Black y…– pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Sirius. 

– ¿Qué?– pregunto incrédulo– ¿Cómo que está solo en la Mansión? Alguien podría encontrarlo y hacerle daño– estaba entrando en pánico y eso no ayudaría– Moony arregla tus cosas de inmediato, vamos a regresar a Grimmauld Place hoy mismo.

– Tienes razón, es demasiado peligroso que este solo, pero dime Paddy ¿podremos entrar por red flu?

– Por supuesto, por lo que veo ahora la Mansión de mis padres ha aceptado que tiene dos dueños, no será problema entrar. Solo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta ya de que Harry escapo de casa de esos muggles.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D** ******* **D** **&** **H**_

 

Después de que Draco se fuera Harry se había quedado desempacando sus pertenencias. Kreacher había preparado dos habitaciones para Draco y el, pero Harry no estaba contento al saber que ya no podría dormir al lado del rubio.

Una hora después ya se había aburrido así que le pidió ayuda a Kreacher para arreglar y limpiar la Mansión para cuando Remus llegara. En ese momento estaba terminando de ordenar la sala pero estaba tan sudado y sucio que prefirió darse un baño rápido para esperar al rubio y comer juntos.

Subió hasta su habitación y busco ropa cómoda. Estaba preocupado por Draco, llevaba casi dos horas fuera y tenía miedo que Vold… _su padre_ le hubiera hecho algo.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se metía a la ducha. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba el hecho innegable de que Tom Riddle o Lord Voldemort _“como lo llame es lo mismo”_ era su padre, pero por el otro lado  esa misma persona lo odiaba y deseaba verlo muerto. Y él no sabía qué hacer, si lo que su papá dijo en los recuerdos era cierto, él podía con ayuda de Remus traerlos de vuelta y quizás, solo quizás a su padrino también, y si lograba eso a lo mejor también podría recuperar a su otro padre. El deseaba tener una familia pero no podía dejarse engañar por Tom y terminar muerto, al fin y al cabo él no sabía que tenía un hijo y que ese hijo era la misma persona que quería ver muerta. Tenía miedo de que su afán de poder fuera más fuerte que sus sentimientos por su papá y por su ahora “hijo”.                                                            

Salió de la ducha vestido con unos pantalones gastados y una playera gris de cuello “V”, pero no vio al rubio que se lo comía con los ojos desde la cama porque se iba secando el cabello con la toalla. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, si Draco no regresaba en menos de una hora el saldría a buscarlo a donde fuera. Pero una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Espero que ese suspiro sea porque me extrañabas– hablo divertido.     

Cuando Harry levanto la vista sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Draco! Grandísimo tonto, me tenías muy preocupado– estaba tan aliviado de ver al rubio sano y salvo que no pensó en lo que hizo, solamente camino a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, deseando con eso poder mantenerlo a salvo siempre.  

– Wow no sabía que me habías extrañado tanto– estaba sorprendido por la reacción del moreno pero no dudo en responder el abrazo– si voy a tener este recibimiento creo que tendré que salir más seguido– dijo bromeando.

– Pues yo que tú, no me acostumbraba a esto porque no lo volveré a hacer– dijo molesto–  Además estaba preocupado porque si algo te pasaba tendría la primera discusión con mi padre por tu culpa, y yo quiero que sea porque me diga “hijo” y no “Potter”– terminó, haciendo un puchero.

Draco estaba sonriendo divertido por la amenazas del Gryffindor, si es que a eso le llamaba amenaza.

– Bien me ha quedado claro, pero ahora tu y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca por ese libro mientras te cuento como me fue– soltó al moreno y salieron de la habitación.   

 

 

_**LV** *****TR** _

 

Después de reunirse con sus mortífagos y planear un ataque cerca de Hogsmeade y otros lugares Tom se quedó solo con Nagini.

_“¿Crees que sea la mejor manera de hacerlo Tom?”_

_– Quizás no, pero así nos deshacemos de dos problemas Nagini. De ahora en adelante los ataques serán continuos, sabes que Severus nos dijo que el viejo loco está sospechando que estamos planeando  algo debido que no ha habido ataques de mortífagos. Tenemos que seguir activos, de esa manera también los mantenemos ocupados para alejarlos lo más posible de Potter. Nadie debe saber que ya no está Little Whinging o no podré acercarme a él– siseo pensativo._

_“¿Por qué te importa tanto el chico? Podrá parecerse mucho a James, pero no es él y jamás lo será. Dime Tommy ¿no estarás pensando en conformarte con ese chico porque ya no podrás tener jamás a su padre? – se deslizo sutilmente fuera de su vista, anticipando su reacción._

_– ¡Pero que estupideces dices, remedo de serpiente! Jamás podría ver a Potter de esa forma, por si no te has dado cuenta es Potter el “tesoro” del que habla James en su carta. Cuidare de él como si fuera mi hijo tal como me lo pide en su carta. Le daré todo lo que le arrebate, dinero, ropa, una familia y sobre todo un futuro, haré hasta lo imposible porque me acepte y me perdone._

_“¿No te parece que das mucho por hecho Tom? Te aseguro que lo que más quiere Potter es algo que jamás podrás regresarle y si quieres mi consejo…_

Pero no termino de hablar porque un fuerte ruido sonó a sus espaldas. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se había escuchado el sonido solo encontraron una pequeña caja de madera labrada.

Voldemort siseo furioso, no sabía quién había sido tan estúpido que creyó que podría traspasar sus barreras sin ser detectado. Pero por más encantamientos que utilizo no dio con el origen del hechizo así que examino la caja más de cerca y sintió a su corazón detenerse un segundo antes de comenzar a latir furiosamente al reconocer el escudo de los Potter.

Levito con cuidado la caja y la deposito sobre la mesa.

_“¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Qué acaso no te puede mandar todo junto? Que será lo próximo que llegara ¿un álbum de fotos, otra carta de amor o…_

_– Recuerdos– siseo desconcertado._

_“¿Recuerdos? No sé de qué me hablas._

_– Son recuerdos. Me envió recuerdos._

Nagini se deslizo por sus hombros y observo las botellitas con recuerdos. Giro los ojos en blanco y se bajó de los hombros de Tom.

_– Bien. Supongo que querrás estar solo y yo prefiero retirarme por mi voluntad a que me corran– se deslizo por el suelo pero antes de salir por la puerta añadió– por cierto, aquí el único remedo de serpiente eres tú, calvito._

Voldemort giro furioso dispuesto a cruciar a esa serpiente color sapo pero le recibió la puerta cerrada.

_– Ya verás Nagini cuando te atrape._

Camino rápidamente al fondo, donde un armario viejo estaba contra la pared. Saco un pensadero bellamente decorado y regreso a la mesa.

_– Muy bien Jams mi vida, ya basta de juegos._

Dejo caer con impaciencia todos los recuerdos dentro el pensadero y se sumergió.

 

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Draco y Harry estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón leyendo un libro, afuera la tarde estaba cayendo. Después de haber comido regresaron a su lectura y en ese momento estaba un rubio con la nariz enterrada en un libro titulado “Hechizos antiguos de las familias sangre pura” buscando alguna mención sobre los horrocruxes, mientras un moreno se esforzaba por seguir leyendo y mantener sus ojos abiertos al mismo tiempo.  

– Harry, al paso que vas nunca terminaremos y además creo que solo estás leyendo la mitad de la información que hay por hoja–  hablo sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Harry dio un respingo al ser descubierto y se levantó para sentarse al lado del rubio.

– No es cierto. Ya encontré algo pero tú estabas tan concentrado que no quise molestarte. Creo que encontré parte del ritual para juntar los horrocruxes con el cuerpo. Mira– le tendió el libro y después se levantó para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina.

Cuando regreso vio al rubio leyendo con el ceño fruncido, estaba tan concentrado en lo que leía que no lo interrumpió y en su lugar se sentó recostándose sobre su hombro para descansar, pero sus ojos se cerraron casi al mismo tiempo.

Draco estaba fascinado por la información que habían encontrado que no se percató de que Harry se había quedado dormido hasta que escucho un suspiro salir de los labios del moreno. Bajo su vista al rostro de Harry y sonrió al ver que se había dormido sobre su hombro. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y deposito un beso sobre su frente, acomodándolo después sobre su pecho para que no se lastimara y así poder terminar su lectura.

Sin embargo el cansancio y el calor de ese cuerpo junto al suyo le comenzó a adormilar hasta que se recostó sobre el reposabrazos del sofá con el cuerpo del Gryffindor sobre el suyo.  

 

 

_**SB** **&** **RL***RL** **&** **SB** _

 

– Vamos Remus, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca para no despertar a Harry– hablo impaciente.

– Ya estoy listo Paddy solo necesitaba recoger unas cosas. Vámonos– sonrió ante la emoción de Sirius, parecía un niño pequeño al que le habían prometido una paleta al llegar.

Entraron juntos a la chimenea y lanzaron polvos flu mientras pronunciaba fuerte y claro “Grimmauld Place Número 12”.

Salieron de la chimenea con sus maletas en la mano. Sirius estaba tan entretenido limpiándose las cenizas de la túnica que no se percató de la escena que había frente a sus ojos, pero Remus al ser un licántropo inmediatamente percibió un aroma que aunque era familiar no le pertenecía a Harry. Se quedó estupefacto al ver a un par de jóvenes recostados sobre el sillón durmiendo plácidamente. Eso no era algo raro, lo increíblemente raro y casi imposible de creer era quienes eran ese par de chicos.

– Si-Sirius– tartamudeo.

Sirius lo miro a los ojos y al ver su reacción le pregunto– ¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Te sientes bien?

Se iba a acercar a Remus para ver que le sucedía cuando un suave ronroneo se escuchó a su lado. Se giró hacia el sofá y se quedó de piedra. Después de varios minutos que le parecieron horas reacciono, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue boquear un par de veces antes de cerrar la boca nuevamente al ver a _SU PEQUEÑO_ Prongs abrazarse más fuerte al cuello de ese chico, acomodándose más sobre su pecho ronroneando otra vez, mientras ese _PERVERTIDO_ aferraba más fuerte la cintura de su ahijado separando más sus piernas para que este último se acomodara mejor entre ellas. Ambos soltaron un suave suspiro y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Sirius.

– Es…ese…ese es… ¿el hijo de Lucius?– logro tartamudear cuando encontró su voz.

– Tal parece…que si– contesto, un poco más recuperado de la conmoción.

– Pero eso es imposible…digo ellos… ellos no… pero ellos se han odiado todo el tiempo, es imposible que ahora Harry…–pero fue interrumpido por un quedo susurro.

– Draco– susurro Harry enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Malfoy hijo.

– Creo…que ahí tienes tu respuesta Paddy– respondió en voz baja Remus, atónito al ver a Harry así con quien creí era su peor enemigo aparte de Voldemort. 

– Pe-pero…pero… ¿¡oíste!?– pregunto incrédulo– dijo su nombre en sueños y…ya solo falta que viva con Voldemort, eso sería… – pero se interrumpió al ver la mano de ese rubio oxigenado subir por la espalda de su ahijado y aferrar su playera.

Sintió como se le subían lo colores a la cara por la vergüenza y la ira. Dio un paso con los brazos extendidos para lanzarse al cuello de ese rubio pervertido cuando sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo.   

– Sirius detente. Vas a hacer una tontería– dijo indeciso.

– Muy bien, no le tocare un solo cabello oxigenado ahora, pero entonces sostenme fuerte porque ya no soporto ver más esta escena– dijo con los dientes apretados.

– Pero se ven tan lindos así, déjalos dormir, después podremos hablar.

Sirius gruño al escuchar la palabra “lindos” en la misma oración que llevaba a “Harry y Malfoy durmiendo juntos” que no aguanto más.

– ¡¡¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!!!– grito furioso.

Harry y Draco pegaron un brinco en su lugar. Harry cayó de culo sobre el piso, con los lentes de lado, cuando Draco se levantó del sofá mirando desorientado a su alrededor con la varita lista. Pero Harry que cayó de espaldas a la chimenea no sabía que los había despertado.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Draco? Me dolió sabes– miro al chico rubio frente a él y como no le hacía caso añadió molesto– mínimo podrías ayudarme no crees.

Pero Draco solo tenía ojos para el par de personas que se encontraban frente a ellos. Una de las cuales se suponía estaba muerta pero en ese momento lo estaba mirando como si quisiera molerlo a crucios  o peor aún torturarlo dolorosamente con sus manos, sobre todo por la forma en que abría y cerraba los puños mientras los ojos le brillaban con maldad.

Remus al ver el estado en que Sirius había dejado al heredero Malfoy rio despacio.

– Basta Sirius. Has dejado petrificado al pobre chico, gracias a Merlín que no eres un basilisco.

Ni bien termino de hablar cuando vio como Harry volteaba la cabeza con brusquedad y abría los ojos como platos.

Sirius suavizo su expresión al ver el shock que le había causado a su ahijado y sonrió cálidamente.

– Hola Harry– hablo despacio.

Harry estaba en shock. No podía creer quien estaba frente a él.

– ¿S-si-sirius?– pregunto con temor–  ¿Eres tú?– se sentía confundido, pero de pronto comprendió– Oh Merlín, ¡Draco me he vuelto loco!– exclamo preocupado y con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Draco reacciono al escuchar su nombre en la voz del moreno. Lo miro en el suelo y vio sus ojos con lágrimas así que sin pensarlo se arrodillo al mismo tiempo que Sirius se acercaba a Harry preocupado por el estado en que había quedado. Pero al ver al hijo pervertido de Lucius abrazarlo y mirarlo a él con desconfianza su furia volvió con fuerzas y gruño amenazadoramente.

– Suelta a mi ahijado ¡rubio pervertido!– se lo arrebato de los brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho posesivamente– no le vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos encima o te regresare en pedazos a la Mansión Malfoy y serás comida de Thestrals.

Pero esta vez Draco no se amedrento y gruño con fuerza mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Harry.

– No sé quién eres tú, pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Harry y menos que juegues con sus sentimientos intentando hacerle creer que eres Sirius Black.

Harry escucho las palabras de Draco y tuvo miedo de que fueran ciertas así que se alejó con terror de los brazos que lo tenían agarrado y regreso a los brazos de Draco.

– ¿Qui-quien eres tú? ¿Remus porque vienes con esta persona? ¿Eres tu Remus?– Harry estaba confundido y tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Miro a los ojos de Draco suplicante– Draco ¿de verdad es él?

– Por supuesto que soy yo Harry– susurro Sirius dolido por el rechazo de su ahijado– pregúntame lo que quieras y veras que soy yo, pero por favor no me rechaces– terminó suplicando.

Harry deseaba creer, pero no quería salir lastimado si resultaba no ser cierto. Draco observo al moreno y vio su indecisión pero también el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes. Estaba tan desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo que se le había olvidado un sencillo hechizo de reconocimiento que le había enseñado su padre hace años. Apego más el cuerpo del moreno para disimular su varita y pronuncio el hechizo despacio.

No les dio tiempo a colocar un escudo cuando se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del pequeño Malfoy y fueron rodeados por una luz azul-blanquecina.

– Pero qué diablos…– Sirius le lanzo una mirada furibunda al chico frente a el–  cuando te atrape te matare mocoso degenerado, te advertí que no volvieras a poner tus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de mi pequeño Prongs–pero fue interrumpido por las suaves palabras de Harry.

– ¿Padfoot?– pregunto separándose de Draco.

Sirius iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por el rubio oxigenado.

– Si Harry. Es tu padrino y el profesor Lupin– observo las lágrimas correr por las mejillas del Gryffindor y las limpio con delicadeza.

– ¡Sirius!– exclamo soltándose del agarre de Draco y arrojándose a los brazos de su padrino, llorando desconsolado– no estás muerto. Yo creí que… pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho.

– Shhh tranquilo pequeño, aquí estoy y ahora no te volveré a dejar solo– apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su ahijado para tranquilizarlo pero sonrió con satisfacción al ver el ceño fruncido del hijo de Lucius– No debes preocuparte, de ahora en adelante no permitiré que se te acerque nadie y menos tipos pervertidos que solo quieran aprovecharse de ti– vio la mirada helada que le dirigió el rubio y sacándole la lengua deslizo sus manos sobre la cintura de Harry apretándolo más a su cuerpo.

Draco estaba que hervía de celos, si pensaba que le separaría de Harry no lo conocía, pero una cosa era intentar molestarlo con eso y otra muy distinta era tocar de esa manera a su moreno. Parpadeo sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado, ¿desde cuándo era _SU_ moreno? Bueno eso ya no importaba, lo que le importaba era quitar esas manos del cuerpo de Harry antes de que perdiera el control.

Se acercó rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de su “querido” primo pero cuando vio una de sus manos subir por la espalda del Gryffindor gruño amenazadoramente antes de jalar a Harry hacia el con fuerza. Vio que el hombre iba a protestar pero antes de que lo hiciera fue detenido por el fuerte agarre del profesor Lupin, quien solo sonreía divertido.

Harry se sintió desubicado por el jalón pero al ver que se trataba de Draco no mostro resistencia y en cambio se dejó abrazar por este mientras sentía las cálidas manos del rubio posarse sobre sus caderas.      

Remus sonrió complacido por la actitud del hijo de Lucius y después de haber tranquilizado a Sirius se acercó vacilante a Harry.

– Han sido demasiadas emociones para ti Harry y descubrimientos interesantes para mí– dijo mirando intensamente al rubio, que solo se sonrojo– así que, porque no nos sentamos todos y platicamos un momento, ya después podrás descansar y explicarnos la presencia del Joven Malfoy en la Mansión– acerco su mano hacia la espalda de Harry pero al ver la desconfianza en la expresión del Slytherin añadió más para el chico que para Harry– ¿Te parece?

El pequeño Malfoy lo miro a los ojos unos segundos antes de asentir y aflojar el agarre liberando a Harry de la cárcel de sus brazos. Cárcel que por lo que veía a Harry no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tomo a Harry de los hombros y lo condujo con suavidad al sofá donde se sentó con Sirius y Draco a ambos lados, cada uno tomando una mano del moreno.

Remus se sentó frente a ellos y vio divertido la escena frente a él, pero después frunció el ceño con molestia hacia Sirius quien solo hizo un puchero divertido y soltó la mano de Harry.

A pesar de que Sirius no veía a Harry de esa manera no significaba que no se preocupara por quien se acercaba a su adorado ahijado. Así que decidió que ya que Moony no le permitiría molestar al heredero Malfoy por lo menos observaría su comportamiento para saber las intenciones que tenía con su pequeño Prongs.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua mientras disfrutaba de la reacción del rubio al saberse observado por Harry. Regreso a la sala para encontrar a Harry hablando con Remus y recargado en el hombro del rubio teñido, hizo una mueca pero aun así se sentó junto a él.  

– Muy bien, ya que estamos todos juntos aprovechemos para ponernos al corriente. Tenemos muchas cosas que decirte Harry. Pero antes quisiera que nos explicaras que hace el pervertido de mi primo contigo, a solas, sin nadie más en la casa y durmiendo juntos sobre el sofá– pregunto jalándolo por la cintura y recostándolo contra su pecho, recibiendo un resoplido como respuesta.

– ¡Padfoot!– sintió sus mejillas arder– Draco no es ningún pervertido. Es mi amigo y aunque hemos estado solos y durmiendo juntos no es nada de lo que tú te imaginas, ¿verdad Draco?– Harry lo miro y se sorprendió por la mirada helada que le dedicaba a su padrino.

– ¡Claro que no soy ningún pervertido! Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de otros– dijo mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él– ¿verdad Black?

– Pues si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de mi propiedad sino…– pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

– Lo siento Sirius pero Draco no se puede ir de aquí, yo te explicare que está pasando pero no saques a Draco de tu casa por favor– terminó suplicante.  

La carcajada de Remus resonó en el silencio de la Mansión y distrajo a los dos hombres de su concurso de miradas intimidantes.

– Oh Harry, no sé si eres demasiado inocente o ingenuo– dijo divertido.

– Claro que es inocente, no es pervertido como otras personas que se aprovechan de su cariño– contesto molesto.

– Bien, bien. No convirtamos esto en una discusión sin sentido. Vamos a ponernos al día y ya veremos que hacemos después– miro a Harry y añadió– comiencen ustedes chicos.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer : D  
> Publicare otro cap el viernes y sábado ; )


	8. Revelaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos de nuevo!!!  
> Les traigo el capitulo 8 : D  
> Espero que les guste.

 

 

_**LV** *****TR** _

Voldemort había salido del pensadero hace unos minutos pero aun no podía creer lo que había encontrado en esos recuerdos. Le parecía verdaderamente increíble creer que aquel chico delgaducho que había visto crecer como su peor enemigo fuera en realidad su hijo, **su** **único hijo,** el fruto de su amor por James.

No sabía cómo sentirse, había un remolino de sentimientos en su interior que no sabía cuál dominaba sobre los otros. Sentía alegría de saber que tenía un hijo, tristeza por su posible rechazo, melancolía al recordar a James y pensar en todo lo que se perdió de la vida de las únicas dos personas que serían importantes en su vida.

Se sentía tan perdido que no estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder. Necesitaba decírselo a Nagini y necesitaba su ayuda y consejos. Se dio la vuelta con decisión pero fue inútil porque Nagini se encontraba detrás de él mirándolo fijamente.

_“Oh Tom, si vieras tu cara. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué son esos recuerdos?_

_– El…él es…Potter es…mi hijo– terminó en un susurro._

_“! ¿Qué?! Es una broma verdad. Es imposible que él sea… tú lo habrías sabido. De seguro es una treta para que no lo busques y lo mates. Tom…_

_– Pues no es una treta y de ninguna manera le haré daño. Ahora más que nunca lo protegeré y velare por su felicidad. Pero si no me crees, ve tu misma los recuerdos– dijo convencido._

_“Bien, lo hare. Solo para demostrarte que te están engañando y tu estas cayendo como un tonto”_

Molesto por su comportamiento tomo a Nagini y juntos entraron a los recuerdos. No lo expresaría en voz alta pero deseaba ver de nuevo a  James tal como lo recordaba y a su pequeño Harry de solo un año de edad.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Después de que Harry les explicara el motivo por el que Draco se estaba quedando en la Mansión con él, fue el turno de ellos de escuchar el relato de cómo habían hecho para evitar que Sirius se quedara encerrado en el Velo después de la maldición lanzada por Bellatrix. Se asombró al saber que ni su padrino ni Remus podrían morir hasta que juntaran de nuevo sus almas o fueran destruidas, pero sobretodo que las almas de sus padres podrían seguir vivas.  

La peor parte fue decirles la verdad acerca de su verdadero padre y explicarles porque quería intentar por lo menos ser aceptado por su padre y tener una familia. Eso les había llevado en ese momento a estar sentados los dos juntos mientras esperaban a que su padrino y Remus salieran del pensadero.

– No están de acuerdo en que busque a mi padre ¿verdad Draco?– pregunto aprovechando la ausencia de los adultos.

– No es que esté de acuerdo con su comportamiento, pero debes entenderlos Harry. Están preocupados por ti, temen que te equivoques al pensar que cuando sepa la verdad sobre ti te busque y formen una familia. No quieren que te haga más daño del que ya te ha hecho y en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero te apoyare en lo que decidas sea lo que sea y te mantendré protegido siempre– terminó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Harry suspiro al comprender a que se refería el rubio. Sabía que por una parte tenían razón pero no estaba en condiciones de rebatir esos argumentos, estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que quería era dormir. Odiaba estar cansado todo el tiempo.

– Vamos pequeño dormilón, descansa un rato mientras ellos salen. Te despertare cuando estén afuera– dicho esto jalo el cuerpo del moreno sobre su regazo sin obtener resistencia y lo coloco en sus piernas.

Harry se quedó dormido casi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza tocaba las cómodas piernas de Draco. Este lo observo dormir, acariciando sus mejillas y jugando con sus cabellos, a pesar de que él también se sentía cansado no podía evitar dejar de pensar en el giro que tomarían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Estaba nervioso, sentía que su oportunidad con Harry se desvanecería si ellos no lo aceptaban, porque ellos eran más importantes para el moreno que el mismo y lo peor de todo era que no podía culparlo si decidía hacerlo a un lado.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los adultos habían salido desde hace tiempo y lo observaban incrédulos.

Cuando Sirius y Remus salieron del pensadero venían con una cara de resignación que cambio a una de incredulidad cuando vieron al heredero Malfoy haciéndole mimos a un dormido Harry Potter. Se sintieron tan fuera de lugar que decidieron hacerle notar al chico que ya habían regresado. Ambos se aclararon la garganta un par de veces, sorprendiendo al rubio que dio un pequeño respingo.

– Yo…lo siento. Él estaba muy cansando y le dije que descansara mientras yo los esperaba pero no los escuche salir, lo mejor será que lo despierte– dijo nervioso.

– Parece ser que está muy cómodo descansando así que no quisimos molestarlos– sonrió al ver el sonrojo del chico– Pero por lo que veo los dos están muy cansados así que lo mejor será que se vayan a dormir. Nosotros también nos iremos a descansar ¿cierto Paddy? –añadió esperando que Sirius entendiera la amenaza implícita en esa oración. Pero a juzgar por su ceño fruncido dudaba mucho que lo hubiera escuchado siquiera.

– Ni de broma creas que dejare a este degenerado en la misma habitación que mi ahijado. Si quiere seguir en la Mansión dormirá en la sala– dijo seguro.

– Por mí no hay problema, pero estaré pendiente de que NADIE entre en su habitación por la noche– contesto a su vez levantándose del sillón con el moreno en brazos, que al sentir el movimiento solo se acurruco más contra el pecho del rubio– Que descansen– añadió con molestia.

Sirius lo vio salir con su ahijado en brazos y estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando fue detenido por un licántropo enfurecido.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya me canse de tus juegos! Deja de entrometerte ¿no te das cuenta que ese chico Malfoy está enamorado de Harry? Y antes de que me respondas déjame decirte que Harry también lo está pero aún no se ha dado cuenta y cuando lo haga yo los apoyare y más te vale no mortificar al pequeño Prongs con tonterías porque me conocerás enojado– y dicho esto camino rumbo a la puerta.

– Pero Moony…–la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el portazo que dio el hombre lobo al salir del cuarto.

Suspiro frustrado. Lo único que le quería decir era que ya lo sabía pero quería ver hasta donde aguantaba el rubio oxigenado los celos antes de declararse a Harry. Salió por la puerta buscando a Remus para disculparse.  

 

 

 

_**LV** *****TR** _

_“Pero Tom, si lo que acabo de ver es cierto…_

_– Lo se Nagini, me haré cargo de Potter de ahora en adelante y…_

_“No Tom, no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si Harry Potter  ¿o debería decir Harry Riddle? Como sea da igual, pero si es así…_

_– ¡Por supuesto que no da igual serpiente tonta! Claro que es mi hijo y como tal tendrá mi apellido aunque lo tenga que cruciar un par de veces…claro, no tanto como para dejarlo loco solo un poco para que apren…_

_“¡Tom Marvolo Riddle! –Siseo furiosa– ¡Cállate de una maldita vez y escucha con un demonio!– observo la expresión sorprendida del tonto frente a ella y decidió que podía continuar sin ser interrumpida– Bien, ahora siéntate y no abras tu gran bocota hasta que termine– silbo con diversión al ver como el ¡Gran Lord Voldemort! Obedecía dócil su orden y tomaba asiento en silencio– sabes, debo decir que me ha sorprendido tu actitud desde que recuperaste tus memorias y más ahora que sabes que Potter es tu hijo, pero si tuvieras la cabeza fría, cosa que debería de ser todo el tiempo puesto que tienes tanto cabello como yo, te darías cuenta de un pequeño detalle que creí era el motivo por el que te encontré con esa sonrisa de bobo. Por lo visto tendré que decírtelo. ¿Qué fue lo que el padre de Potter se llevó de tu departamento la última vez que se vieron?– siseo con paciencia como si estuviera explicándole a un niño como montar una escoba por primera vez._

_– Mi libro de investigaciones sobre los horrocrux. Pero no entiendo de que te preocupas, sabes bien que esa información me la sabia casi completa y si tenía el libro era solo para no equivocarme, pero aun así hice seis horrocrux y con gran éxito cabe decir. Deberías de elogiarme por mi gran…– pero su perorata fue interrumpida de nuevo._

_“¡Por Merlín, no tengo ganas ni tiempo de elogiarte nada, porque no hay nada que elogiar grandísimo tonto! Déjame decirte que Potter y sus seguidores también tuvieron éxito en lo mismo, por lo tanto…¿no deberías estar buscando los horrocruxes de tu amado en lugar de estar babeando por tu hijo?_

Vio con gran satisfacción el horror, la sorpresa y la esperanza cruzar el rostro más temido por todos los magos del mundo mágico.

_– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!– se levantó como resorte de su sillón y se apresuró a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación– James, mi James podría estar vivo y si es así también el pulgoso de Black y la sangre sucia de Evans– se giró con gran excitación hacia la serpiente– ¡Te das cuenta Nagini! Le podría regresar a mi hijo lo que más desea en el mundo. ¡Le podré traer de vuelta a su familia!_

_“¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que pusieras a trabajar ese minúsculo cerebro que crees que tienes en esa calva cabeza tuya– escucho un siseo peligroso y se apuró a continuar– pero si yo fuera tú, no perdería mi tiempo y me reuniría con Potter lo antes posible antes de que el licántropo le regrese a Black y juntos le devuelvan a sus padres. Es la única oportunidad que tienes de ganarte su perdón y tal vez su cariño._

_– Sus padres somos James y yo– siseo peligroso– esa sangre sucia no tiene nada que hacer al lado de mi hijo y James. Pero tienes razón, necesito convocar a Severus lo antes posible._

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó desorientado y solo en la gran cama de su habitación. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí y se preguntaba por la ausencia de Draco en la cama. De pronto los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: Draco, su padrino, Remus.

No sabía si era real o había sido un sueño pero no se detendría en ese momento a analizar sus probabilidades. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomo sus lentes y bajo corriendo las escaleras rumbo a la sala. Derrapo frente al sofá al ver una cabeza rubia durmiendo plácidamente y miro alrededor en busca de algo por pequeño que sea que le indicara que no había soñado todo lo que recordaba, pero grande fue su decepción al no ver ni maletas ni nada que delatara la presencia de alguien más aparte de Draco. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando escucho una voz en lo alto de la escalera.

– Harry que haces despierto a esta hora, deberías estar descansando.

Su cuello trono por la rapidez con que se giró al reconocer la voz. Con gran asombro vio a su padrino bajando por las escaleras.

– ¡Sirius! Gracias a Merlín, creí que había soñado– camino la distancia que le restaba y abrazo fuertemente a su padrino.

– No fue un sueño Harry, ya no estarás solo de nuevo– hizo una mueca de dolor– pero si me sigues apretando así de fuerte me dejaras inservible muy pronto.

Harry lo soltó avergonzado y su padrino soltó una risita.

– Remus viene en camino, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. ¿Tú qué opinas querido _primo_?– pregunto burlón.

Sabía que ese mocoso insolente estaba despierto escuchando todo y como no quería más discusiones con su Moony por culpa del oxigenado reduciría al máximo sus bromas. Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y sonrió socarrón.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente con comentarios sin importancia, pero Harry sabía que en cuanto este acabara seria bombardeado con preguntas. Como nunca había sido tan paciente, cosa que prefería dejárselo a Hermione, decidió comenzar el.

– Muy bien, entonces ¿cuándo vamos a buscar los horrocrux de mis padres y regresarles su cuerpo?– pregunto inseguro.

Draco se atraganto con el zumo de calabaza que tomaba y lo miro horrorizado.

– ¡Harry! Es magia negra, no puedes utilizarla así como así. Te drenaría casi toda tu magia, eso sin contar con que sepas como ejecutar el hechizo y cuentes además con una varita ilegal, a menos que desees recibir la visita de tus padres en Azkaban– terminó incómodo.

– Bueno no había pensado en eso, pero…– fue interrumpido por un carraspeo.

– Creo Harry, que Draco tiene razón. Además Sirius y yo queremos saber antes que nada, cuál es tu decisión acerca de tu…otro padre. Ya sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos y sin importar tu decisión estaremos ahí para ti.

– Yo…bueno yo…– empezó nervioso– quisiera intentar acercarme a mi…a Tom– al ver las caras de asombro de su familia se apresuró a aclarar– solo quiero darle… _darnos_ una oportunidad, pero si las cosas no salen bien y él…no quiere saber nada de mi– cerro los ojos, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y dijo con pesar mirándolos fijamente– entonces cumpliré mi misión como El Elegido.

Sintió un puñal clavársele en el corazón al pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que no podía condenar al mundo mágico y muggle por no perder a su padre.

– Harry, sé que probablemente mi palabra no tenga valor siendo quien soy, pero creo que el Señor Oscuro ya no está interesado en matarte. – Vio la cara de incredulidad de los adultos y añadió– Hay algo que no te dije ayer, el Lord…me dio la misión de hacerme tu amigo y cuidarte todo el tiempo, de todo y de todos, creo que no fue necesario decirme que cualquier cosa que te sucediera lo pagaría yo– resoplo– como si fuera a permitir que algo te pasara.

– Entonces quizás me escuche cuando le explique que soy su hijo y…– comenzó con excitación pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

– Detente Harry. Sé que quizás el joven Malfoy este en lo correcto pero no debes hacerte ilusiones, no quiero verte sufrir si al final todo resulta ser un plan para llegar a ti.

Harry suspiro con resignación.

– Sé que tienen razón, pero Remus por lo menos déjame intentarlo. Sé cuál es mi deber, pero aun así no me daré por vencido sin antes luchar– dijo con convicción.

– Así se habla mi pequeño Prongs. Nosotros te ayudaremos si eso es lo que quieres. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo y supongo que mi _adorable primo_ nos puede ayudar a localizarlo. ¿No es así Draco?– sonrió con gusto cuando vio la extrema palidez del chico.

– ¿Tu podrías hacer eso Draco?– pregunto el moreno esperanzado, girándose a él.

– Claro, pero antes déjame ver cómo están las cosas. No me arriesgare a llevarte ante el sin saber si no ha cambiado de idea– dijo tragando saliva ante la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse de frente con ese ser.

– ¡Perfecto! Dejemos que el Joven Malfoy haga su trabajo y nosotros haremos el nuestro– ante la mirada extrañada de Harry explico– no pretenderás que te dejemos reunirte con el sin manejar el mínimo de _Oclumancia_. Sería una insensatez de nuestra parte y si bien no resulta ser útil con él, lo será para mantenerte protegido de cualquier persona. Recuerda que la carta de tu padre dice que no debes confiar en nadie Harry y me temo que muchos menos en… Dumbledore– si esperaba un cuestionamiento por su comentario escucho todo lo contrario.

– Eso ya lo suponía. No me gusto que no me avisara que quería entrar a la mansión, me entere por Kreacher. Su comportamiento es algo extraño, no quiso ofrecerle protección a Draco y su familia, ni siquiera asegurándose con _Veritaserum_.

– Eso sí que no lo esperaba, pero razón de más para que empecemos con esas clases jovencito– miro la cara de desolación de Harry y añadió– no me equivoco al suponer que el Joven Malfoy sabe Oclumancia, quizás en sus ratos libres nos pueda apoyar para enseñarte trucos que te ayuden a manejarla lo antes posible.

Sonrió disimuladamente al ver brillar los ojos de ambos chicos.  

 

 

_**LV** *****TR** _

 

Severus boqueaba como pez fuera del agua cuando se enteró del contenido de los pensamientos. No sabía en qué mundo bizarro se encontraba para que James Potter resultara amante del Señor Oscuro y no conforme con eso sino que Harry Potter, el mismísimo Niño-Que-Vivió resultara ser su hijo. Esto no auguraba nada bueno, más que problemas y dolores de cabeza que ya estaban comenzando.

– Severus ya tendrás tiempo para seguir lamentándote de tu mala suerte. Por ahora quiero saber cómo va la investigación que te pedí, ahora más que nunca me urge recuperar mi apariencia.

– Mi-mi señor– se aclaró la garganta– la tengo lista, hoy mismo me iba a presentar para hacerle saber lo que encontré ayer, pero antes quería buscar a Draco para saber si ya había entrado en la Mansión Black– le entrego el pergamino con la información.

Voldemort la leyó con avidez y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que era relativamente sencilla y no requería de mucho tiempo.

– Muy bien Severus, esto lo podremos hacer mañana. Ahora lo que necesito es que vayas por tu ahijado en este momento, necesito saber si ha podido hacer lo que le pedí o ha localizado a Potter.  

– En seguida mi señor–. Hizo una reverencia y salió apresurado.

 

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Estaban estudiando en la biblioteca los cuatro cuando una lechuza aterrizo en la ventana.

Draco salto de su asiento al reconocer la lechuza. Camino a la ventana siendo seguido por Harry y desato la carta de la pata. Como la lechuza no partió sabía que esperaba respuesta. Cuando termino de leer volteo hacia los demás que esperaban expectantes y sonrió de lado.

– Tal parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho para que me reúna con el Lord– extendió la carta que fue tomada por Sirius– me quiere ver cuanto antes.

– ¿Seguro que podrás manejar esto? Sin comprometernos ni comprometerte quiero decir– pregunto Sirius.

– ¡Pero claro que podre! No por nada soy un Malfoy– respondió levantando la barbilla desafiante.

– ¿Que le dirás cuando te pregunte si has podido entrar a la Mansión? Ten en cuenta que cualquiera sea la respuesta te pondrá en peligro a ti o a Harry– Remus no estaba del todo convencido.

– Supongo que no me queda de otra más que tentar un poco mi suerte intentando saber la razón por la que quiere entrar aquí– respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– No deberías hacerlo Draco, solo observa su comportamiento y si no se puede pues entonces dile que sí puedes entrar y…– pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

– Harry creo que deberías ir por el traslador que le prestaste ayer– dijo despacio mirando fijamente a Draco. Vio de reojo asentir a Harry y subir corriendo las escaleras– No es necesario que te diga que no importa lo que tengas que hacer, no permitas que llegue a Harry sin saber sus intenciones ¿cierto?

– No es necesario– se apresuró a contestar cuando vio al moreno bajar las escaleras como tornado.

Se despidió de Harry y desapareció a la mansión Malfoy.

 

 

 

_**LV** *****TR** _

 

Encontró a su padrino esperándolo en la sala y se acero a él.

– ¿Sucede algo? Apenas ayer me dio la misión, no espera que ya haya cumplido. Y por tu expresión Severus, creo que algo sucede– dijo receloso.

– No hay tiempo que perder, solo te diré que moderes tus preguntas– hablo rápidamente– pero sobre todo, por nada del mundo se te ocurra insultar a Potter. Ese chico resulto ser incluso más importante para el Lord de lo que ya era. Ahora vámonos.

Draco sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Eso significaba que el Lord ya sabía que Harry era su hijo?

“Por Merlín, si es así solo espero que no quiera hacerle daño”

Aparecieron en la fortaleza donde estaban los mortífagos e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la habitación del Lord. Llamaron a la puerta y segundos después entraron.

El Lord estaba parado frente a la chimenea pero se volvió en cuanto escucho abrirse la puerta. Camino hasta situarse frente a sus invitados, espero las reverencias acostumbradas y después hablo.

– Debo presumir que ya sabe el motivo de su visita, no es así ¿Señor Malfoy?– hablo despacio.

– Mi señor, no he probado suerte en la Mansión Black, pero por casualidad encontré a Potter cerca del callejón Diagon e intente iniciar una conversación con él, pero me amenazo con la varita y yo tuve que…– pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por el Lord antes de seguir mintiendo.

– Por su bien Señor Malfoy, espero que no le haya hecho daño a Potter o tendré que castigarlo como se merece– susurro peligrosamente.

Draco sabía que eso no bastaba para saber si podía confiar la vida de Harry en él, así que Merlín lo ayude tendría que presionarlo más si quería una respuesta favorable.

– Por supuesto que no mi señor– hizo una pausa y mentalmente tomo un gran bocanada de aire – yo lo entiendo. Potter es joven, poderoso y muy apuesto, es normal que lo quiera sin un solo rasguño. La diversión no sería la misma si estuviera herido– se preparó mentalmente para una hora de torturas sin piedad, pero el resultado bien valdría la pena o eso esperaba.

Voldemort siseo furioso al escuchar hablar así de su hijo, pero no lo dejaría así, se las cobraría muy caro, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa fue detenido por Nagini.

_“Espera Tom, hay algo en todo esto que no encaja. Espera un poco antes de torturarlo”._

– Si en algo valoras tu vida mocoso insolente, no vuelvas a expresarte así de… Potter– hablo con los dientes apretados, impregnando con veneno cada palabra– Jamás podría ver a Potter de esa manera, sería como un hijo para mí y…– se detuvo al ver la mirada atónita del heredero Malfoy y supo que lo cruciaría hasta el cansancio por haberle hecho perder la paciencia.

Mientras tanto Severus sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Acaso el inútil de su ahijado no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le advirtió?

– ¿Entonces no lo quería para hacerle daño?– escucho un gruñido de su padrino pero lo ignoro– ¿no quiere encontrarlo para matarlo?– sabía que esta vez no iba a salir bien librado pero tenía que asegurarse, de todos modos si no lo cruciaba el Lord lo haría el bueno para nada de Black.

– Basta Draco– gruño Severus.

Pero el Lord lo callo con un movimiento de su mano mientras clavaba sus rojos ojos en el chico rubio frente a él.

_“Por Merlín Tom, ese chico esta enam…”_

_– Calla Nagini ahora no– siseo impaciente._

– Deberías saber que esto podría costarte muy caro. Por suerte para ti aun te necesito y muy a mi pesar he de decir que admiro tu valentía o _estupidez,_ según se vea, para hablarle de esa manera a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo he de advertirte que será la primera y última vez que saldrás indemne de esta– se enderezo y sonrió maliciosamente– o casi. _¡Crucio!_

Draco cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero para su alivio no duro demasiado.

– Discúlpeme mi señor – logro articular cuando se levantó– no volverá a pasar– lo miro directamente a los ojos y añadió– Espero que me comprenda si le digo que solo quería asegurarme que no lastimaría a Potter.

Voldemort y Severus lo miraron asombrados.

– Explíquese antes de que me arrepienta– entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos. Por alguna razón no le gustaba el comportamiento del chico.

– Harry y yo nos hicimos amigos hace unos días y…

– ¡Se atrevió a traicionarme!– siseo furioso y blandió la varita dispuesto a matarlo.

_“Detente Tom, si lo que dijo es verdad y ellos son amigos, si tu matas al chico no solo perderás la oportunidad de acercarte a Potter sino que además te odiara y jamás te perdonara. Mejor utilízalo para saber si Potter sabe que eres su padre y que te lleve a él”._

Gruño con frustración, pero aun así se contuvo de lanzarle un _Avada._

– Sabes bien que la traición se paga con la muerte en mis seguidores. Pero te has salvado por la simple razón de que sabes donde esta Potter, lo que me hace pensar que sabes el motivo por el que lo quiero encontrar y por lo tanto él sabe que lo estoy buscando ¿no es así?– vio asentir al chico y continuo– Muy bien ahora quiero que me digas si Potter estaría de acuerdo en reunirse conmigo.

Draco sabía que si salía vivo de ahí solo sería porque sabía dónde estaba Harry, por el momento lo aprovecharía, por nada del mundo dejaría a Harry a su suerte.

– Eso no lo sabría con seguridad mi señor, creo que lo más conveniente sería preguntarle primero a él.

Voldemort sonrió complacido, ese chico era un excelente Slytherin.

– Muy bien Sr. Malfoy. Dígale a Potter que quiero verlo en tres días. Comuníquese con Severus cuando le dé la hora y el lugar– se giró hacia Severus– te quiero mañana temprano Severus. Ahora retírense los dos.               

– Mi señor– hicieron una reverencia y salieron rápido de la habitación.

Draco sabía lo que le esperaba y por eso intento huir de lo que sería un interrogatorio nada placentero.

Pero Severus lo conocía de sobra y sabía que tenía que jugar sucio si quería saber qué diablos había sucedido allá dentro y más al ver que su ahijado había sacado algo de su bolsillo, seguramente un traslador como la última vez. Así que sin más le dio alcance en su carrera por salir de las protecciones y lo agarró del brazo al tiempo que desaparecían hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco sabía que su padrino lo estaba persiguiendo pero no creyó que llegara tan lejos con tal de saber, por eso se maldijo por su estupidez al sentir el tirón característico de la desaparición.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez estaban en la Mansión. Suspiro con frustración y se soltó con violencia de su padrino.

– Supongo que no es necesario que te diga porque hice esto ¿cierto Draco?– dijo serio.

– No. Por supuesto que no, pero eso no disculpa tu falta de tacto Severus– respondió molesto fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Muy bien, entonces ahorremos tiempo y cuéntame qué diablos significa que tú y Potter son amigos y quiero saber la verdad Draco, porque eso significa que me mentiste cuando dijiste que estabas en casa de tu “amigo”– observo como se sonrojaba su ahijado y sintió que se hundía bajo tierra– Por Merlín Draco, dime que tú y Potter no…

– Claro que no padrino, como se te ocurre. Harry solo es mi amigo, nosotros no…

– Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí– se masajeo el puente de la nariz– Draco recapacita por favor. Sabes que Potter es hijo del Señor Oscuro, que crees que te pasara si se da cuenta que te gusta su hijo y quieres acostarte con él. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá salvarte.

– Lo siento padrino, pero por nada del mundo perderé a Harry, así sea el mismo Señor Oscuro el que se interponga. Y ahora que ya sabes que es verdad lo que dije, me iré, Harry me espera. Quedas en tu casa. Adiós padrino.

Dicho esto salió de la sala y desapareció rumbo a la Mansión Black.

Severus quedo solo en mitad de la sala. _“Merlín, este niño me matara en cualquier momento y ni siquiera es mi hijo. Ahhhh Potter tendrás muchos castigos en tu regreso a Hogwarts por causarme tantos problemas”._


	9. Regaño de papá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa de nuevo!!!!  
> No ha habido mas comentario : ( pero siguen leyendo así que no puedo pedir mas...  
> Espero que les guste.

 

* * *

 

Draco había llegado a la mansión y les había explicado a todos lo que había sucedido con el Lord y con su padrino. Tiempo después la conversación había derivado hacia las prácticas de Oclumancia de Harry antes de verse con Voldemort. 

Tres días habían pasado después del encuentro con Lord Voldemort y los cuatro habitantes de la mansión ya se habían hecho a una rutina que consistía en desayunar, practicar, comer, practicar, cenar y dormir. Cabe decir que los únicos que compartían habitación eran Remus y Sirius, pero Draco aprovechaba los pocos momentos a solas con Harry para platicar o simplemente descansar.

Si bien es cierto que Harry había aprendido mucho, Draco no creía que estuviera preparado para afrontar una intrusión del Señor Oscuro en su mente. Por eso se alegró en silencio cuando le llego una carta de parte de los Weasley donde le invitaban a pasar el fin de semana en su casa junto con la sangre sucia de Granger, retrasando inevitablemente su encuentro con el Lord y dándole a él más tiempo para prepararlo.

Ese era precisamente el motivo que los tenía discutiendo en ese momento.

– ¡Ustedes ganan! ¡Iré el fin de semana, pero no esperen que me quede con ellos el resto de las vacaciones! Tengo que ver a Tom antes de entrar a clases– vio el rostro alegre de su padrino y decidió molestarlo– pero eso sí, será con la condición de que Draco se quede aquí en la mansión. Quiero que cuando regrese de la madriguera el este aquí– vio la mueca de su padrino y sonrió con malicia. Aunque no comprendía el motivo por el que su padrino no toleraba a Draco lo usaba para molestarlo siempre que podía.  

Remus fijo su mirada de hielo en Sirius como advertencia. Sirius giro los ojos y soltó un suspiro. 

– Esta bien Harry. No te preocupes, el mocoso de mi primo seguirá aquí– sonrió contento– por ahora ve a arreglar tu ropa mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de avisarle a Snivellus.

Harry los observo durante unos segundos sopesando la veracidad de sus palabras, pero como no encontró nada tuvo que rendirse. Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando lo vieron desaparecer por las escaleras, la mirada de los mayores se posó sobre el chico rubio que quedo en la sala.

– Avísale a Snivellus que Harry tiene que ir a casa de los Weasley– lo miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar– supongo que estas aliviado de saber que no tendrá que verse con ese ser– vio complacido el asentimiento serio del chico y sonrió para sus adentros, como le gustaba hacer incomodar al chico– ahora apresúrate a enviar esa lechuza, lo que menos necesitamos es un problema por su ausencia el día de mañana– dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su habitación tenía que tomar un baño para relajarse dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Remus observo a Malfoy fijamente y decidió aprovechar que por fin estaba a solas con él.

Draco estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo con el licántropo hasta que escucho su voz.

– Creo que no debes preocuparte, dudo mucho que Severus se desquite contigo y tú no entregaras personalmente el mensaje a Voldemort– sonrió de medio lado al saber quién se llevaría el castigo.

Draco asintió despacio pero no dijo  nada. Él no estaba preocupado por Severus o por la lechuza, él estaba preocupado porque Harry se iría en unas horas y no lo vería por dos días. No se quería quedar sin el moreno, pero Harry también necesitaba salir y ver a sus amigos, ir preparando el terreno para cuando decidiera contarles la verdad. Aunque no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, pues se imaginaba que cuando se enteraran no lo dejarían solo, lo protegerían todo el tiempo ¡¿y entonces el donde quedaría?! Probablemente Harry se diera cuenta que ya no lo necesitaría y lo abandonaría para irse con sus amigos.

Seguía con esos pensamientos cada vez más deprimentes hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y levanto la vista.

– No pienses eso de él– sonrió amablemente– todavía no conoces lo suficiente a Harry pero puedo asegurarte que no te dejara cuando este de nuevo con Hermione y Ron– vio al sorprendido chico frente a él y se apresuró a terminar antes de que se escabullera– antes de que digas algo, recuerda que soy un hombre lobo y mis sentidos están más agudizados– le guiño un ojo cómplice.  

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir?– pregunto receloso– ¿Me está amenazando?– dijo levantando la barbilla.

Remus rio divertido, este chico sería difícil encontrarlo con la guardia baja. Hasta ese momento, solo lo había visto bajar sus defensas cuando estaba con Harry.

– No. Solo intentaba decirte que Harry no se ira de tu lado y que no debes preocuparte por eso sino por tus sentimientos hacia el– sonrió con picardía al ver la mirada atónita del chico– incluso Sirius, que no es un hombre lobo, se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones con el pequeño Prongs. Pero a lo que me refería es que cuando estas con Harry, tu olor es…digamos…algo sugerente– soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver el sonrojo del menor– debo admitir que al principio no sabía si solo era atracción física pero ahora estoy seguro que lo que sientes por él va más allá, aunque por supuesto el envoltorio no te desagrada en lo absoluto y lo digo porque te he visto cuando le ves y…

– ¡Basta!– Draco no recordaba haber estado nunca tan avergonzado como en ese momento– eso es asunto mío; además Harry es mi amigo y lo acabo de ganar, no lo perderé por esto– sentencio decidido.

– Pues aunque no sea mi asunto te diré que si fuera tú, no estaría tan seguro. Sabes que Harry siempre ha sido seguido tanto por chicas como por chicos, no esperes hasta verlo con alguien más para decidirte porque podría ser demasiado tarde– dijo serio. Aunque sabía que era verdad, en el fondo lo había hecho para darles un empujoncito a los dos. Había visto en Harry la misma mirada de Malfoy y sentido un olor casi semejante, pero eso era algo que no le diría, si quería a su cachorro tendría que ganárselo.

– Yo…yo no…– Draco no sabía que decir, no había pensado en eso hasta el momento, pero ahora entendía que podría perderlo de cualquier forma; si Harry lo rechazaba o si se iba con alguien más.

– Esa es tu decisión, solo cumplí con hacerte ver una realidad que podría ser próxima. Ahora ve a despedirte de Harry que seguro estará esperándote en su habitación y es por eso que no baja– vio la indecisión del chico y añadió– por Sirius no te preocupes, yo iré a entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente. ¡Ahora ve!

Se quedó solo en la sala, observando divertido como subía corriendo las escaleras. Sabía que si Lucius Malfoy veía a su heredero así, probablemente le daría un infarto y sobre todo al saber por quién estaba así. Dio media vuelta y salió a cumplir con su tarea.  

 

 

* * *

 

   _*********_

A muchos kilómetros de distancia la situación era diferente.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa con sendas caras de tristeza, indecisión, y sobre todo culpabilidad. Dumbledore se había ido de su casa hacia media hora y había dejado tras de sí una confusión, sin escapatoria. Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio inquietante, analizando cada palabra dicha por el Director de Hogwarts. Nadie quería hacer el primer movimiento y el silencio ya se había vuelto insoportable.

– Creo que lo mejor será que nos preparemos para la llegada de Harry, no debe tardar y de sobra esta decirles que no pueden hablar de esto con nadie– Molly miro seriamente a cada miembro de la familia mientras reflexionaba que haría de comer– bien, una vez entendido, es hora de que se olviden de eso por un momento y hagamos sentir a Harry como en su casa– dio media vuelta y dijo– Hermione querida, ayúdame con la cocina. Los demás ya saben cuál es su tarea.

– Por supuesto Señora Weasley– camino sin mirar atrás, perdida en sus reflexiones y con sentimientos encontrados.

Todos se miraron unos a otros antes de tomar sus propias direcciones.

 

                                   

   _**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**_

 

Harry se encontraba recostado con su bolsa lista en la cama, pensando en la forma de decirles a sus amigos y a su familia toda la verdad. Temía su reacción y su posible rechazo, no quería que lo vieran como a un mounstro o como el hijo de un mounstro; los quería como la familia que nunca tuvo y si lo rechazaban no sabía que haría. Por otro lado estaba Draco, sabía que se iba por un par de días pero no podía dejar de pensar que no lo vería y que lo iba a extrañar. Era tonto, lo sabía, porque apenas llevaban unos cuantos días como amigos pero él estuvo a su lado cuando descubrió su origen y recupero al que él creía su único familiar vivo; además de que Draco lo había aceptado aun siendo hijo de quien era y le había prometido que le ayudaría a traer de vuelta a sus padres, o más bien a su papá y Lily. Siendo sincero consigo mismo ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y lo iba a necesitar esos días.

Salió de sus reflexiones cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Draco parado en el marco observándolo. Le sonrió y lo vio caminar hasta llegar junto a él pero en lugar de soltar alguna broma como las que solía decir, se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente y para su sorpresa se comenzó a acercar lentamente sin separar sus ojos de los suyos. Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire y su corazón latía desbocado _“me va a besar”_ gritaba su cerebro, pero él no podía hacer otra cosa que perderse en esos pozos plateados hasta que sintió un leve roce de labios cerca de la comisura de su boca. Dejo salir un pequeño jadeo. Lo vio incorporarse y sonreír, estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos había sido todo eso, cuando hablo.

– Solo venía a despedirme, supongo que te vas en unas horas– dijo indeciso.

– Gracias. Sí, me iré antes de que anochezca pero estaré de regreso en un par de días– Harry le miro inseguro durante unos segundos y después se apartó dejando espacio para que se acostara Draco, que le miro sorprendido y volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta– no te preocupes por él. Ven– dijo tendiéndole la mano unos segundos antes de ser tomada por la de Draco.

Ambos se acostaron y tomaron su posición preferida, con Harry de frente a Draco y aferrando su camisa y Draco abrazando fuertemente a Harry por la espalda.

– Extraño dormir contigo– soltó un suspiro y aspiro fuertemente el aroma que desprendía el rubio.

Draco sentía que su corazón se expandía de la felicidad.

– Si por mí fuera, dormiría contigo todos los días– dijo con pesar–  pero no se puede, así que disfruta los minutos que me tienes a tu lado Potter porque son irrepetibles– hablo con suficiencia– muchos matarían solo por estar entre mis brazos, como tú ahora y no…

– Pues yo también lo haría– estaba cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño– porque solo yo debo tenerte así Malfoy– era imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos– solo yo puedo abrazarte y no dejare que nadie más te toque. Ahora calla y duerme.

Draco estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿era su imaginación o se le había declarado? Pero cuando le iba a preguntar qué significaba lo que había dicho, se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba dormido. Acaricio su mejilla suavemente y lo atrajo más hacia él, como no tenía sueño disfrutaría del calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo antes de que se fuera.  

 

* * *

 

*********

 

Apareció a las orillas de la casa y camino despacio hacia la mujer que lo esperaba en la entrada. Cuando llego ante ella le sonrió.

– Debo suponer por tu sonrisa que todo salió bien– dijo entrando a la casa.

– ¡Oh querida, debería decir, más que bien!– llego a la sala y se sentó– todo fue demasiado fácil, todos tienen un poco de oscuridad en su interior– dijo con seguridad– y ellos no iban a ser la excepción, además de que supe manejar bien a los que me podrían dar problemas.

– Todos tenemos oscuridad y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes– soltó una carcajada– créeme que si hubiera sabido aquella vez cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones te hubiera ayudado, pero no confiaste en mí y le diste orden a Cornelius de sacarme– dijo con resentimiento.

– Comprende que no podría arriesgarme a que me descubrieran, por eso cuando te utilice para lograr lo que quería hice que Cornelius te sacara. Claro que fuiste de gran ayuda, lograste que te odiaran en poco tiempo y así hiciste que mi regreso fuera el único rayo de esperanza en ese lugar.

– Puede que tengas razón, pero lo más importante es que ahora las cosas serán más rápido– dijo la mujer con seguridad.

– Claro, la semilla ya fue sembrada, creyeron todo lo que les dije y conseguí que pensaran que era lo mejor para todos– vio levantarse a la mujer frente a él.

– Eso querido, se merece un pequeño brindis– regreso con un par de copas y le entrego una– ¿Por nosotros?– dijo levantando la copa.

Asintió despacio y levanto su copa.

– ¡Por nosotros!– dijeron juntos.  

 

 

_**TR***** **LV** _

 

No había nada más que oscuridad, pero eso no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era ese desquiciante sonido. No sabía porque Nagini no se ocupaba de esa molestia. En contra de su voluntad abrió los ojos y de inmediato se arrepintió, la luz de la ventana lastimo sus ojos y maldiciendo por lo bajo agito su mano cerrando las cortinas con violencia. Pero el sonido se volvió más insistente, así que no le quedo más opción que levantarse.

Camino a la ventana y vio la lechuza de Severus _“Ahh lo cruciare por su atrevimiento”,_ abrió la ventana y tomo la carta.

– ¡Fuera, fuera asqueroso animal! Ni creas que te daré algo– vio que la lechuza lo miraba con resentimiento, pero no le importo _– Nagini donde diablos estas, te quiero aquí ahora mismo_ – siseo molesto.

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a tomar un baño, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar a ducharse, Nagini entro deslizándose con pereza.

 _“Que es lo que quieres Voldy_ – _siseo cansada– estaba por cazar una deliciosa rata, pero ahora tu… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?– siseo amenazante, pero se encogió rápidamente en la esquina._

Voldemort soltó un suspiro exasperado. Su serpiente estaba loca eso ya lo sabía, pero él no estaba para tonterías.

_– Nagini, no estoy para tus tonterías. Lo que quiero saber es porque…– pero fue interrumpido nuevamente._

_“¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?– siseo asombrada– Wow, no creí que el ritual funcionara. Te ves…Wow, creo que ahora desearía ser humana por unas cuantas horas– siseo moviendo la cola suavemente._

_– Pero de qué demonios…– se detuvo al recordar el día anterior._

Severus había llegado temprano para realizar el hechizo que le permitiría recuperar su cuerpo y después de realizarlo y tomar la poción no recordaba nada.

_– El hechizo– siseo despacio y camino rápidamente al espejo más cercano quedar sorprendido cuando vio su reflejo._

Su cuerpo había cambiado. Se veía más fino, musculoso sí pero fino. Su piel dejo de ser gris y seca para ser blanca y suave, su nariz había dejado de ser dos orificios y ahora era recta. Sus ojos rojo sangre habían desaparecido y ahora eran verdes, sus orejas dejaron de ser puntiagudas y ahora eran más pequeñas; pero sobre todo recupero su hermoso cabello, que ahora se veía unos tonos más claro y ondulado.

_– Vaya, parece que dio resultado, ¿crees que a Harry le gustara?– pregunto._

_“¿Qué si dio resultado? ¡Pero claro que dio resultado! Y por supuesto que Harry se sentirá mejor hablando con este Tom que con Voldemort._

_– Sigo siendo Voldemort, eso no ha cambiado. Solo recupere mi antiguo aspecto– dio media vuelta y regreso– bien, antes de otra cosa necesito saber que quiere Severus._

Camino hacia su mesa y tomo la carta, la desdoblo y leyó.

_“¿Qué sucede Tom?”_

_– Mmmm, al parecer el tonto de Potter me tiene miedo y no vendrá– giro y prendió con su varita el pedazo de pergamino._

_“Tom, no te puedes molestar solo por eso, ya sabias que no tan fácilmente iba a querer verte”._

_– No me molesta eso Nagini, lo que me molesta es que sea tan irresponsable como para irse solo a la casa de los pobretones Weasley. ¿Qué no comprende que no debería de confiar en nadie? Pero que ni crea que esto se quedara así– tomo pergamino y tinta._

Cuando termino, llamo a su halcón y le ato la carta.

_– Llévasela a Potter cuanto antes– vio partir a su halcón– de seguro estará con el heredero Malfoy. Mejor así, los dos tienen que aprender que con Lord Voldemort no se juega– soltó una pequeña carcajada._

_“Si eso hubiera sido antes tendría miedo– siseo divertida– ahora solo das risa._

_– Calla Nagini. Ya verás como el inútil de Potter y Malfoy vendrán con la cola entre las patas– respondió seguro._

 

      

  _**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**_

 

Se encontraban todos en el comedor, habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban arreglando los últimos detalles del fin de semana de Harry, que partiría en un par de horas hacia la Madriguera.

– Esta bien, ya entendí no soy tan tonto como parezco– dijo haciendo un puchero– ya sé que por ahora no debo confiar en nadie, solo en ustedes.

– ¿Seguro Potter?– dijo Draco con sorna.

– Claro que si Malfoy– dijo poniendo mala cara– además, quizá las cosas salgan bien y decida quedarme con ellos el resto de las vacaciones– respondió molesto, pero no vio la mirada dolida de Draco.

– Por mí no te detengas, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además…– pero fue interrumpido por los adultos.

– Basta chicos, ambos saben que no es así– Remus los vio mirarse entre ellos pero enseguida desviaron la mirada– se están comportando como niños y no lo son, por favor…– pero en ese momento un enorme halcón negro entro en la cocina y se posó sobre la mesa tirando en el proceso gran parte de la comida. Se miraron entre si asombrados. 

– ¿Pero qué demonios?– dijo Sirius molesto.

– Parece ser un vociferador– dijo Draco desatando la carta– pero no se para quien…– se detuvo soltando el sobre como si quemara al ver quien lo mandaba y para quien era– ¡no lo toquen!

 Cuando vieron el remitente todos se asombraron, pero nadie lo tomo. Hasta que se levantó en el aire frente a Harry.

“Potter, eres un mocoso insolente ¡¡¡COMO OSAS DEJARME PLANTADO COMO ESTÚPIDO ESPERÁNDOTE!!! Ah, pero esto no se quedara así, ya verás cuando nos veamos. Nadie le desobedece a Lord Voldemort y menos TÚ. Otra cosa le hubieras sacado a James, pero eso ahora no importa. ¿¡¡¡QUE NO TIENES CEREBRO!!!? ¿¡¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LARGARTE SOLO A LA CASA DE LOS POBRETONES WEASLEY!!!? No debes confiar en nadie. ¡¡¡OCUPA TU MINÚSCULO CEREBRO, SI ES QUE TIENES UNO!!! Y TÚ, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK TAMPOCO TIENES UNO ¿CUAL FUE TU MISIÓN? ¡¡¡¿COMO VAS A DEJAR QUE SE VAYA SOLO?!!! SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR AL INCONSCIENTE DE POTTER, LOS CRUCIATUS NO SERÁN SUFICIENTES PARA AMBOS. LOS QUIERO VER EN TRES DÍAS y más les vale a ambos no salir con otra excusa patética o los buscare y les cruciare el cu…erpo hasta la inconsciencia ¿¡¡¡ENTENDIERON!!!?”

Ambos chicos asintieron frenéticamente blancos del terror. Los dos habían quedado de culo en el suelo nada más empezar el vociferador. No respiraron hasta ver como se desintegraba en miles de pedazos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que Remus rompió el silencio.

– Bueno Harry, si no supiera que estamos hablando de Voldemort, creería que es solo un padre preocupado, pero creo que este es un padre histérico– camino hasta los chicos y les tendió la mano para levantarlos y después sonrió de medio lado– al parecer acabas de recibir el primer regaño de tu padre.

Harry lo miraba horrorizado, nunca le había dado tanto miedo como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando casi lo mata en el cementerio. Escucho una carcajada y miro a Sirius asombrado.

– Al parecer hay alguien que por fin te meterá en cintura, ya que ni Remus, Dumbledore o yo pudimos– dijo alegre– por lo que veo, creo que fue el único que también metió en cintura a James, cuanto daría por haber visto eso– siguió riéndose.

Harry se recompuso un poco más al ver a su padrino tomárselo con calma. Así que decidió que de la carta ya se ocuparía después.

– Y-yo de-debería irme, ya es tarde– dijo temblando todavía.

– ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Estás loco?!!– Pregunto Draco alarmado– ¿¡Qué no lo escuchaste!? Si te vas a casa de la comadreja nos cruciara a ambos.

Harry sonrió como bobo recordando las palabras de su padre. 

– Claro que no lo hará, solo está preocupado, o eso espero– respondió dudoso– como sea, no creo que sean más dolorosos que los que me mando cuando si quería matarme. De todos modos tengo que ir o sospecharan que algo sucede y lo que menos necesito ahora es a Hermione respirándome en el cuello.

– Tienes razón Prongs, aunque ahora creo que compadeceré a Voldemort si logramos traer de vuelta a James– rió con burla– entre los dos lograran acabar con él, pero eso tendrá que ser antes que los crucie juntos por sacarlo de sus casillas– y salió riendo de la cocina– ven Remus vamos por las cosas de Harry. Los vemos en el vestíbulo, no tarden.

Remus les sonrió cómplice a ambos y salió tras Sirius.

Cuando se quedaron solos ninguno se atrevía a mirarse. Hasta que Draco se rompió.

– Harry, yo no quería…– dijo acercándose, pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

– Lo sé, yo tampoco quise decir eso. Sabes que te extrañare, pero tengo que ir– dijo con pesar.

Draco no pudo resistirse más, se acercó a él y lo estrecho en sus brazos. Harry se abrazó fuerte al rubio, descansado su cabeza en su hombro.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos, seguro nos están esperando en la puerta– dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano.

Minutos después Harry desaparecía con Dobby hacia la madriguera.  


	10. La Madriguera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo criaturitas lindas ; )   
> Les traigo un nuevo cap que espero que les guste...  
> Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar kudos y por supuesto a todos ustedes amables lectores por seguir mi loca historia : D

 

* * *

 

Harry apareció con Dobby en los límites de las protecciones de la Madriguera. Empezaba a anochecer, por lo que ya se veían las luces prendidas, así que decidió apresurarse.

– Bien Dobby, creo que lo mejor será que te regreses ahora. No quiero que aquellos dos se queden solos demasiado tiempo y si es que algo llegase a suceder házmelo saber inmediatamente y dile a Kreacher que le encargo a Draco– dijo mirando al elfo.

– Por supuesto Harry Potter, señor– el elfo sonrió y desapareció.

Harry camino rumbo a la puerta y toco. Tomo una bocanada de aire y sonrió con amabilidad cuando la señora Weasley le abrió la puerta.

– Harry querido– dijo apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo– como has crecido muchacho, pero pasa, pasa que afuera hace frío.

Harry le abrazo y la siguió al interior de la casa. Cuando llegaron al comedor se asombró de encontrar a toda la familia, no esperaba ver a Bill, Fleur y Charly.

– Hola Harry– dijeron sonriendo los hermanos. 

– Hola Haggy– Fleur se acercó y lo abrazo fuerte antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola chicos, Fleur. No esperaba verlos por aquí ¿Cómo han estado?– pregunto.

– Bien Harry. Vine de permiso antes de navidad, solo vengo unos días y me regreso a Rumania, hay mucho trabajo– dijo amable.

– Nosotros también vinimos a pasar unos días antes de navidad y aproveche para traer a Fleur a conocer a toda mi familia y pasar unos días conociéndose– dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

– Pues me da gusto que estén todos y, ¿dónde están los demás?– pregunto mirando a los lados.

– Oh, mama fue a llamarlos, enseguida bajaran– dijo mirando a Fleur y a su hermano.

Mirada que a Harry no le pasó desapercibida, pero decidió pasarla por alto porque en ese momento entraban en tropel Ron, los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione.

– ¡Harry!– Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos– que gusto verte, espero que no te hayan maltratado tus tíos.

– Tranquila Herm estoy bien– miro a Ron que se había colocado tras Hermione y pidió a Merlín y todos los magos que no lo traicionaran.

Ginny empujo a Hermione y abrazo a Harry de la cintura cosa que le sorprendió mucho. Sabía que Ginny estaba obsesionada con él, pero nunca había sido tan evidente. Todos la observaban y él se sentía muy incómodo, pero los gemelos vinieron en su rescate.  

– Vamos Ginny, que Harry no se va a ir– dijeron los gemelos con sonrisas apretadas. 

– Bien chicos, es hora de cenar– dijo Molly entrando por la puerta con un gran caldero lleno de comida.

El ambiente se distendió un poco y todos se olvidaron de lo sucedido, menos Harry que le había prometido a Draco tener mucho cuidado y no decir nada hasta estar seguro de confiar en ellos. Aun así siguió a los demás y se sentó en el comedor. La cena transcurrió tranquila sin problemas y una hora después todos estaban platicando mientras comían el postre.  

Cuando todo terminó supo que venía la parte más difícil de toda su estancia en la Madriguera: el interrogatorio de Hermione. Soltó un suspiro cansado cuando vio la mirada de su amiga que le decía claro que tenían que hablar, así que se preparó mentalmente. _“De este interrogatorio depende que nadie se entere de lo sucedido y sobre todo Dumbledore”._

Después de unos minutos todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse e irse a dormir, así que no le quedo de otra más que seguir a sus amigos a la habitación. Entro después de Hermione, y Ron al último. Deseaba esa conversación tanto como un cruciatus de su padre pero no le quedaba de otra, por lo menos lo retrasaría lo más que pudiera desviado el tema.  Antes de comenzar alzaría sus barreras, no creía que ellos pudieran utilizar Legeremancia pero no podía ser descuidado.

– Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado?– pregunto con verdadero interés– porque han estado aquí miembros de la orden ¿no?– dijo observando disimuladamente sus reacciones y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Algo le escondían y lo tendría que averiguar.

– No sabemos nada Harry– se apresuró a contestar Hermione– de que han estado aquí, han estado, pero tú sabes que a nosotros no nos dicen nada– dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación, evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con su mirada.

– Cierto amigo, si supiéramos algo te lo diríamos, además la orden ha estado muy ocupada. Ha habido muchos ataques cerca de Hogsmeade y nunca se quedan más de unos minutos– y después añadió algo indeciso mirando a Hermione– hasta pareciera que Quien-Tu-Sabes quiere mantenerlos ocupados.

– No seas tonto Ron, como se te ocurre eso– dijo nerviosa.

Harry soltó una carcajada, ni siquiera sabían que tan cerca estaban. _“Pero lo que estarás tramando padre no lo sabré hasta que te vea”_

– Tranquilo Ron, yo también pensaría eso– _“antes, ahora estoy seguro”_ – y bueno, ¿el director no ha estado aquí? Quería hablar con el– se apresuró a añadir al ver la mirada de suspicacia de Hermione y los ojos asustados de Ron.

– No, claro que no ha venido Harry– respondió Ron antes de que Hermione hablara.

– ¿Por qué Harry? ¿No será la cicatriz otra vez, cierto?– pregunto evaluándolo con la mirada.

Pero Harry ya no se amedrento. Antes lo hubiera hecho, Hermione siempre había podido ver la verdad en sus ojos pero Draco le había enseñado a ocultar sus emociones para poder vaciar su mente y sorprendentemente no le había costado. _“Maldito murciélago narizón, me las pagaras por haberme puesto el método más difícil para aprender a cerrar la mente”._

– Oh no, eso no me ha molestado en todo el verano–  “ _y casi es cierto”_ pensó– pero ahora díganme ustedes que han hecho, yo me la he pasado encerrado en mi habitación todas las vacaciones.

– Pues en realidad nada, ¿verdad Hermione?– pregunto mirándola– solo ayudando a mamá con la casa y pasando el rato en el patio.

– Oh por cierto Harry, casi lo olvido, ¿sabes que ya se llevó a cabo el juicio de Lucius Malfoy?– pregunto.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago pero no demostró más que lo que se esperaba en esa situación.

– Espero que le hayan dado muchos años en Azkaban– dijo sabiendo que lo deseaba pero que eso entristecería a Draco.

– Pues te equivocas amigo, registraron la Mansión Malfoy y no encontraron nada– dijo con el ceño fruncido– solo le dieron un año por haber sido atrapado en el Ministerio.

Harry estaba confundido, no sabía cómo habían entrado si Draco no les había permitido la entrada y tampoco le había dicho que le hubiera llegado carta del ministerio.

– Sé que estas confundido Harry pero eso no es lo más extraño, cuando dijeron que no encontraron nada es porque no encontraron nada, más que un poco de ropa y objetos de valor pero de Narcissa Malfoy y de su hijo no había señales de que hubieran estado ahí por un buen tiempo– dijo pensativa.

Harry sentía que ya estaban pisando terreno peligroso y supo que había que cambiar de conversación antes de que sucediera algo, solo que Ron se le adelanto.

– Seguro el muy maldito se escondió, como la serpiente cobarde que es– dijo molesto.

Harry sintió que hervía de coraje al escuchar a Ron hablar así de Draco.  

– Cállate Ron, no sabes lo que dices– vio sus rostros asombrados y se apresuró a aclarar– si yo tuviera a mis padres vivos, mi padre estuviera en Azkaban y mi madre estuviera en peligro tampoco me importaría ser una serpiente cobarde si con eso lograba proteger a mi madre– dijo molesto– no estoy defendiendo a Malfoy, pero creo que yo en su lugar también haría lo mismo, tienen suerte de tener a sus padres vivos y libres.

– Pero él se lo busco, si su padre está en Azkaban es por seguir a Quien-Tu-Sabes– contesto aún más molesto porque Harry lo hubiera defendido.

– Si no has sentido el dolor por perder a un padre y tampoco has tenido que luchar para no verlos morir entonces no sabes de qué te hablo– vio su intención de replicar y decidió callarle la boca antes de que se la callara a golpes– además, no estoy dispuesto a luchar en una guerra donde al final van a seguir con las mismas ideas: los buenos y los malos, los aurores y los mortífagos, esos ideales se tienen que terminar– miro seriamente a los dos antes de continuar– si yo me dejara guiar por la venganza entonces ya hubiera matado a Voldemort a Colagusano y a Sirius sin haberlo escuchado, o tal vez me habría unido a Voldemort después de todo tanto los muggles como los magos me han dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, o es que te has olvidado del maltrato que he sufrido desde que llegue a casa de mis tíos o de las críticas y burlas que aguante todo el año cuando todos me tenían por un desequilibrado mental o alguien que solo busca fama; si yo decidiera hacer el papel de juez y decir “se lo busco” entonces ya hubiera acabado con la mitad de los magos y mis tíos– terminó realmente cabreado.

Hermione y Ron lo miraban asombrados aunque este último seguía un poco resentido.

– Tienes razón Harry, creo que nosotros no lo habíamos visto de ese modo– se giró hacia Ron– ¿verdad Ron?

Ron la miro un poco indeciso todavía pero al final se rindió.

– Lo siento Harry, perdí el control cuando lo defendiste; pero tienes razón tenemos que dejar atrás estas ideas, solo que se trata de Malfoy y eso me hace perder la razón– murmuro un poco avergonzado.

Harry conto hasta diez antes de volver a hablar, no quería pelearse con Ron antes de saber si podía o no confiar en él.

– No Ron, tú también discúlpame. Te entiendo, Malfoy ha sido un tema delicado para mí también pero no puedo evitar ponerme en sus zapatos eso es todo– dijo tranquilo– bueno dejando ese tema de lado lo mejor será descansar. Comí demasiado, tu madre se cree que no he comido en todas las vacaciones y aprovechaba cada pocos minutos para volverme a llenar el plato, tanta comida me ha dado sueño.

Ambos rieron con alegría al haber pasado el mal rato.

– Harry tiene razón, yo debo irme a dormir también– se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla– Ron ¿podemos hablar unos segundos?

Harry frunció el ceño pero se hizo el desentendido, los escucho cerrar la puerta y se acercó sin hacer ruido. No escucho nada pero se veían sombras bajo la puerta supuso que era un _Muffliato._ Eso no era problema para él, así que con un pase de varita lo anulo sin que se dieran cuenta.

_– Vamos Ron, deberías de comprender, estás perdiendo tiempo valioso en discusiones sin sentido– dijo Hermione preocupada– si algo llegara a suceder en poco tiempo, te arrepentirás de haber perdido tu poco tiempo con él en tontas discusiones._

Harry no sabía porque pero lo que estaba escuchando no le gustaba, que diablos significaba todo eso. ¿Si algo llegara a suceder? ¿Cómo que le sucedería?

_– Esta bien Mione, me sobrepase pero no esperaba que Harry defendiera al hurón. No te preocupes que no volverá a pasar. Pero dime Mione, ¿qué te pasa con Harry? Actuabas muy extraño allá adentro, sé que la noticia nos pegó duro pero tú y Ginny se comportaron igual. De Ginny lo entiendo, siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry aunque él finja no darse cuenta pero, ¿tu Hermione? ¿También lo estás?_

Harry cada segundo estaba más perdido, ¿de qué noticia hablaban? Además sabía que Ginny creía quererlo pero solo estaba deslumbrada por su fama, pero de Hermione no lo esperaba, porque aunque parezca despistado se dio cuenta que había tardado más de lo normal en separarse del beso que le dio en la mejilla. Solo esperaba que fueran ideas suyas.

_– Por supuesto que no Ron como se te ocurre, solo estoy preocupada y triste por él. No pienses tonterías, será mejor que me vaya. Por favor cuida tu lengua, no se te vaya a pasar algo sobre la visita de Dumbledore. Tu madre fue muy estricta al prohibir que cualquiera le diga algo de lo sucedido._

Harry se olvidó de todo al escuchar lo último. Le habían mentido y no solo eso, nadie pensaba decirle nada. Sintió un dolor en su pecho al saber que quizás después de todo, sus amigos no eran lo que él creía. Cada vez desconfiaba más de Dumbledore, eso solo quería decir que si ellos le eran fiel al director, Harry no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Con el terrible dolor que sentía en su corazón, dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en la cama, ya no quería escuchar más, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir.

_“Draco, donde estas ahora que te necesito, cuanto desearía estar entre tus brazos durmiendo”_

Sintió que sus ojos escocían pero no les daría el gusto de verlo derrotado y solo. Antes de cualquier cosa averiguaría lo más que pudiera de la visita de Dumbledore y después tendrían que elegir.

Fingió sonreír cuando vio entrar a Ron y se dispuso a cambiarse su piyama para dormir.

– Estoy demasiado cansado– dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo mientras se cambiaba– creo que me dormiré en cuanto caiga en la cama.

– Te entiendo, el día ha sido pesado. Buenas noches Harry– dijo el pelirrojo con un murmullo.

– Buenas noches Ron– dijo con pesar, intentando retener las lágrimas al pensar que había sido traicionado por quienes creía eran sus mejores amigos.

Se sintió desolado al saber que quizás eran las últimas noches que pasaría en casa de Ron con su familia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar silenciosas por sus mejillas. Dejo salir el dolor y minutos después se quedó dormido.

 

      

_**SB** **&** **RL** *****RL** **&** **SB**_

 

En la mansión Black, el ambiente era depresivo desde que Harry había partido. Nadie hacia nada, todos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Remus estaba mirando perdido las llamas de la chimenea, Sirius estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro por toda la sala, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana y Draco…bueno Draco estaba _“intentando”_ leer un libro de pociones avanzadas.

– ¡Basta Black!– grito desesperado Draco, lo que hizo dar un brinco a ambos hombres– ya sé que estas preocupado por Harry, pero si no ha mandado una lechuza es porque todo está bien– miro a Remus y añadió– porque no mejor buscan algo en que distraerse mientras llega la hora de dormir.

Vio la extraña sonrisa de Black y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió.

– ¿Cómo tu primito?– pregunto con malicia– se nota que no estas preocupado por Harry, estás muy entretenido leyendo tu libro.

– Claro– dijo, tenía que andarse con cuidado con Black– además las pociones son muy interesantes, pero tú no sabes de que te hablo, así que olvídalo– terminó con un tono de burla.

– Si supongo que sí, siempre se me hicieron aburridas– sonrió socarrón– aunque me gustaría que después me enseñaras a leer el libro de cabeza como tú, porque yo no aprendí en el Colegio– dijo con sorna y vio con satisfacción el color rojo brillante de la cara de su primo.    

Draco miro rápidamente su libro y se dio cuenta que lo tenía de cabeza, suponía que desde que lo tomo. Estaba tan preocupado y triste por Harry que no se había dado cuenta. Lo giro rápidamente poniéndose completamente colorado, lo que no hizo sino empeorar al escuchar las risitas de los dos adultos.

– Creo que lo mejor para todos será que nos vayamos a descansar– dijo Remus al ver al joven Malfoy con ganas de matar a alguien, de preferencia Sirius y no podía permitirlo si no quería que Harry se molestara.

Draco seguía avergonzado, así que solo tomo sus cosas y murmuro un “descansen” antes de salir rumbo a su habitación.

– Vaya con este crío que no aguanta nada– dijo Sirius cuando lo vio salir.

– Oh vamos Paddy, no sé porque te empeñas en molestarlo. Sabes perfectamente que está cerca de un colapso nervioso desde que Harry salió de la Mansión– dijo reprendiéndolo– si sigues así harás que Harry se enoje contigo y después yo no te consolare porque no te quiera hablar– dijo caminando hacia la cocina– ven tomemos un té y vayamos a dormir, quizás podrías utilizar el tiempo en algo de entretenimiento– dijo sugerente.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de Moony con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

 

* * *

 

*********

El día estaba esplendido. La noche anterior sentía que se asfixiaba pero el día hacia que se viera todo de otra forma y él se había prometido a él mismo que si las cosas resultaban mal tendría a Draco, su padrino, Remus, su padre y quizás también su otro padre con él; así que soportaría lo que fuera.

Después de un desayuno demasiado tenso para su gusto salieron a “divertirse”. Aunque pareciera que se habían equivocado de juego, porque el que jugaban era “observen a Harry” y no un simple partido de Quidditch.

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre su espalda hasta que no soporto más y tuvo que bajar fingiéndose cansado. 

– Qué pasa hombre, que ya no aguantas más– dijeron los gemelos.

– Lo siento, es lo que hace pasar todo el verano encerrado en un cuarto– dijo con una media sonrisa– pero cuando agarre mi paso ustedes terminaran peor que yo ahora– dijo con suficiencia.

Los seis rieron contentos pero Harry notaba un par de miradas más insistentes que las demás. Alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a los gemelos observarlo seriamente mientras los demás estaban distraídos, pero al verse descubiertos sonrieron débilmente. Harry sabía que había algo más pero no tenía idea de cómo descubrirlo, así que hizo lo único que podía: fingir que no pasaba nada.

– Hey chicos, ¿cómo les va con sus inventos?– pregunto inocentemente.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron.

– Bien Harry…

– Fuiste como un ángel caído del cielo…

– Por eso serás el primero en enterarte…

– Si, el primero…– se miraron fijamente y sonrieron cómplices.

– No regresaremos a Hogwarts– dijeron juntos.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y una alarma salto en su cerebro.

– ¡Oh no chicos! No me digan que es por el dinero que les di, si es así la señora Weasley me matara– dijo realmente preocupado.

Vio a los gemelos mirarse entre ellos y después le observaron fijamente, tanto que Harry se sentía bajo una lupa gigante.

– No le diremos a  nuestra madre que tú nos diste el dinero, pero dinos Harry, ¿por qué te preocupa lo que diga nuestra madre?– preguntaron.

– Bueno, saben que los apoyare en lo que decidan– dijo incomodo– pero su mama me abrió las puertas de su casa y me dio una familia, no quisiera defraudarla de esa manera– dijo con pesar– ya sé que suena tonto pero…

– No Harry, no suena tonto– dijo George serio.

Ambos se miraron rápidamente antes de girar colocándose de espalda a la casa pero también a los demás que estaban guardando las escobas en el armario.

– Harry, nosotros de verdad te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por nuestra familia– dijeron juntos– por preocuparte por Ron en primer año, por salvar a Ginny en segundo, por salvar a papá hace unos meses y por siempre estar ahí para nosotros pero…

– ¡Basta chicos! Eso es algo que haría por ustedes siempre y si tuviera que, lo volvería a hacer, no tienen nada que agradecerme, ustedes también lo harían por mí– dijo con seriedad.

– Tienes razón Harry, también lo haríamos por ti– dijeron y ambos se miraron antes de asentir.

– Chicos– empezó Harry no muy seguro, pero quizás si se arriesgaba un poco podría saber qué es lo que sucedía exactamente– yo sé que algo está suc…

– Oh vamos Harry, no seas aguafiestas, únete a nosotros– dijeron riéndose.

Harry les miro sin entender a que se referían, él quería saber que estaba pasando pero al mirar detrás de ellos encontró la respuesta. Hermione y los demás Weasley venían muy cerca.

– Creo que lo mejor será seguir en otro momento– y luego añadió en voz alta– chicos, Harry no quiere apostar a que Ron probara nuestro nuevo invento, ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Segundos después se hallaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre si Ron probaría o no un kit de productos Weasley. El día transcurrió tranquilo, con bromas de parte de los gemelos y amenazas de parte de la señora Weasley. Después de la cena Harry se preparaba para ir a dormir pero antes de llegar al cuarto de Ron, Ginny salió de su habitación y le hablo.

– Hola Harry– dijo mirando a los demás– ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

Harry todavía no procesaba la información cuando la vio dar la vuelta y entrar de nuevo. No fue hasta que el grito de Ron resonó en sus oídos que salió de su trance.

– ¡Ni sueñes que los dejare a solas en tu habitación Ginevra Weasley!– exclamo molesto.

– Creo que tu hermano tiene razón, pero podemos hablar en la sala– dijo Harry indeciso.

– Está bien, sígueme Harry.

Harry estaba a punto de seguirla cuando escucho a Hermione.

– Ginny, no deberías…

– Quiero hablar con él, Hermione.

Harry sin saber que hacer solo atino a seguirla. Lo que no sabían era que había dos personas escuchando todo.

– ¿Qué opinas Fred?– pregunto el gemelo.

– Que a nuestra hermanita le falta un tornillo y que algo sucede con la futura cuñadita– lo miro divertido.

– Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo.

Y salieron por sus orejas extensibles para averiguar que pasaba con esos cuatro.

Harry llego y se sentó frente a Ginny en el sofá.

– ¿Qué sucede Ginny? ¿Necesitas algo?– pregunto sin saber cómo suavizar el asunto.

Ginny no lo miraba a los ojos sino todo lo contrario, los tenía clavados en el suelo.

– Harry veras, durante el verano he estado pensado que…bueno con todo lo que está pasando no sabemos cuándo atacara Vo-vol…– tartamudeo.

– Voldemort– terminó por ella.

– Si, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe– levanto la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos– y bueno…me preguntaba si dejaras alguien que siga tu linaje– al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry se apresuró a explicar– yo no digo que vayas a morir o que quiera que mueras, es solo que…nunca se sabe que pueda suceder y yo…bueno sabes que siempre he estado enamorada de ti y…ya sabes, a mí no me molestaría que…

Harry no podía creer lo que le estaba queriendo decir.

– Ginny, ¿estas sugiriendo que me case contigo?– pregunto sorprendido.

Fred y George se miraron con los ojos abiertos. Ninguno creía que su hermanita llegara a tanto, aunque les daba gracia que Harry fuera tan tonto y no comprendiera lo que le quería decir la descerebrada de su hermana.

– Claro que no Harry– se apresuró a contestar– si no quieres no tiene que ser así. Lo que digo es que estaría más que dispuesta a tener un hijo tuyo aunque decidas no casarte conmigo, por supuesto lo podrás ver, yo no te lo quitare pero…

– Ginny, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Por merlín, solo tienes 15 años! Eso sin contar que tus padres y hermanos me despellejarían vivo, además…

– Por ellos no te preocupes Harry, estoy segura que lo entenderán– dijo contenta pensando que era lo único que le preocupaba.

– No es eso Ginny– dijo desesperado– tienes tan solo 15 años, ¿como puedes pensar si quiera en estar embarazada? No podrás hacerte cargo de un bebé y yo no pienso tener un hijo de esa forma. No me interesa si el apellido se pierde conmigo, no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo…– decidió jugar una carta que no debería ni de mencionar pero aun así lo hizo– además, si Voldemort se entera que esperas un hijo mío, seria como ponerle precio no solo a tu cabeza y la de mi hijo sino a la de toda tu familia y me niego completamente a hacer algo así. Valoro a tu familia como para permitir que los maten por mi egoísmo.

– Harry piénsalo, si…

Fue interrumpida por la entrada de los gemelos.

– Oh chicos, no sabíamos que estaban aquí, todos ya se han dormido– miraron seriamente a Ginny– no estarán haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto Ginny?– preguntaron mirando fijamente a su hermana.

– No, Harry y yo solo estábamos hablando. Me voy a dormir– se levantó y antes de irse se volvió hacia Harry– piénsalo bien Harry– y después salió de la sala.

Los gemelos lo miraron seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Se puede saber que estaba pasando aquí Harry? ¿No estarás pensado en aprovecharte de nuestra hermanita?– casi rieron al ver la cara de pánico de Harry.

– Por supuesto que no, jamás haría algo así– dijo avergonzado – Ginny solo esta confundida y no sabe lo que quiere, pero eso no significa que yo le haría daño. Ginny es como una hermana para mí, no puedo verla como ella quisiera– terminó con pesar.

– Lo sabemos Harry– dijo Fred– solo estábamos bromeando. Aunque el día que Ginny se dé cuenta que jamás podrás estar con ella, no habrá quien la aguante– dijeron teatralmente.

– Lo sé, pero cuento con Hermione, sé que ella sabrá hacerle entender las cosas– dijo tranquilo.

– O llorar con ella– dijeron despacio.

– ¿Que dijeron?– pregunto, aunque escucho perfectamente.

– Nada Harry, que es mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, es tarde. Que descases– dijeron los dos y salieron de la sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí sin cerrar la pagina te agradezco infinitamente ; )  
> Nos leemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo...  
> Lindo día.


	11. Traición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa de nuevo!!! Capitulo 11 Arriba!!!
> 
> Bueno no los molesto mas...a leer se ha dicho : )

 

* * *

 

*********

Draco había pasado casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, estaba deprimido y furioso a la vez. Por lo visto Harry no lo estaba extrañando tanto como dijo que lo extrañaría, ya que ni siquiera le había mandado una simple carta para saber si estaba bien. De solo imaginar que la chica Weasley estaría pegada a Harry como garrapata, le ponía enfermo y molesto, realmente molesto.

_“Estúpida Weseal, más te vale no intentar nada con MI Harry o sabrás de lo que un Malfoy es capaz. Nadie toca lo que me pertenece y mucho menos una pobretona como tú”_

Estaba tan molesto que sin darse cuenta estaba arrojando todo lo que tenía a su alcance contra la puerta hasta que esta se abrió revelando a Remus tras ella, quien solo tuvo tiempo de bajar un poco la cabeza para esquivar un jarrón que se dirigía justo a su cabeza.

– Vaya, parece que hoy no estamos de humor– dijo con una media sonrisa mientras movía su varita conjurando un _reparo_ antes de que entrara Sirius y le diera un infarto.

– Quiero estar solo, así que por favor– dijo señalando lo más educadamente que podía hacia a la puerta.

– Lastima, yo venía a ver en qué te podía ayudar. Supongo que estarás muy preocupado por Harry y querrás saber qué es lo que hace en la Madriguera– dijo dando media vuelta– pero te dejare solo, nos veremos en la cena.

Antes de salir escucho un ligero carraspeo que lo hizo detenerse.

– Yo solo… ¿Harry estará bien?– dijo incomodo– digo porque quizás lo estén atosigando mucho y…– se detuvo, no sabía que más decir.  

Remus sonrió al entender que era lo que tenía al chico en ese estado, dio media vuelta para mirar al chico.

– Claro que está bien, no debes preocuparte por eso. Y con respecto al hecho de que lo estén atosigando…– soltó una pequeña risita– bueno, eso es más que seguro– vio como apretó los puños y frunció el ceño– pero será más interrogatorio por parte de Hermione que otra cosa– giro pero antes de cerrar la puerta añadió– solo para que estés más tranquilo te diré que a Harry no le interesa Ginny, al menos no de esa forma, ella es como una hermana para él.

Draco sonrió ligeramente antes de asentir.

Después de eso se sintió más relajado y se dispuso a leer. 

 

* * *

       

****** *******

Harry se despertó con el sol bañándole la cara, tenía mucho calor así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo para dar una caminata por los terrenos. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, se colocó los lentes y se vistió, después salió por la parte trasera de la casa hacia el jardín. Estuvo vagando cerca de media hora pensando qué estaría haciendo Draco en ese momento y si se acordaría de él. _“Draco, como quisiera estar contigo, no sé qué hacer”_ soltó un suspiro viendo el cielo azul.

– Parece que nuestro pequeño Harry está enamorado, no lo crees George.

Harry dio un respingo asustado y por puros reflejos se giró apuntándoles con la varita, a lo que los gemelos respondieron con las manos en el aire.

– Tranquilo Harry, tu pequeño secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

– Si Harry, no necesitas matarnos por eso.

Ambos soltaron unas risitas al ver la cara de Harry.

– ¡Chicos! Por poco me da un infarto– respondió bajando la varita.

– Bueno ¿pero no nos dirás quién es la afortunada o afortunado?– dijeron juntos pasándole los brazos por los hombros.

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente al recordar ese día que Draco casi lo besa o eso creía él.

– N-no sé de qué me hablan– respondió incómodo.     

– Bueno si no quieres decirnos no hay problema, pero si algún día tienes una duda o quieres una consulta nosotros estaremos encantados de ayudarte– dijeron riendo con picardía.

– Basta– dijo zafándose de sus brazos– esto es muy incómodo.

– Si tú dices, pero bueno nosotros no veníamos a perturbar tus fantasías– se miraron entre ellos antes de continuar– hay algo importante que tenemos que decirte Harry, pero no sabemos si tu…– pero fueron interrumpidos por Harry.

– ¿Es sobre la visita de Dumbledore?– al ver la cara sorprendida de los gemelos se apresuró a aclarar– escuche una conversación de Ron y Herm, pero es claro que nadie piensa decirme nada– dijo con tristeza.

– Harry debes entender que las cosas no son fáciles para la familia en estos momentos y que cada quien toma la decisión que cree correcta– se acercaron y le pusieron una mano en cada hombro y le miraron con cariño– pero nosotros también hemos tomado la decisión que creemos correcta.

Harry les miraba sin comprender muy bien a que se referían pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era algo bueno.

– Chicos yo…

– Ahora no es el momento, pronto se darán cuenta de que faltamos y no queremos levantar sospechas. Nadie debe saber que te diremos la verdad, es por seguridad espero que entiendas…

– Nosotros intentaremos explicarte lo más que podamos, pero será hasta muy entrada la noche. Tu trabajo será deshacerte de Ron y Hermione, por lo pronto debemos irnos.

Harry iba a protestar pero desaparecieron antes de que siquiera pudiera procesar lo que le acababan de decir. Se dejó caer cerca de un árbol, divagando acerca de lo que le dijeron los gemelos y su garganta se apretó dolorosamente cuando pensó que quizás solo podría contar con ellos.

Cuando regreso a la casa todos lo esperaban para desayunar.

– Harry querido, nos tenías preocupados. ¿Tienes hambre?– dijo poniendo un plato con tostadas frente a él.

Cruzo una mirada con los gemelos, que le miraban serios y después miro a cada uno de los miembros de la familia con tristeza antes de regresar su vista a Fred y George que le miraban con lastima pero aun así negaron imperceptiblemente. Harry entendió lo que le quisieron decir, bajo la mirada y coloco una coraza de hierro en su corazón y alzo sus barreras.

Cuando levanto la vista era otra persona, una de la que Draco estaría orgulloso si lo viera a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de Fred y George. Decidió que en ese juego podrían jugar todos, así que escondió sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de alegría que difícilmente podría sentir allí y se sentó a tomar el desayuno con todos los Weasley como si no supiera nada.

La tarde paso lenta y rápida a la vez, pues Harry deseaba saber que era lo que le ocultaban todos y a la vez prefería seguir en la ignorancia, no quería sentir más dolor del que sentía. Pero como nada es para siempre, se tuvo que armar de valor para colocar un poco de poción para dormir en el vaso de leche que le ofreció a Ron antes de acostarse a dormir, cortesía de los gemelos. Se acostó y cinco minutos más tarde Ron dormía profundamente y así seguiría por un buen rato. Salió con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero donde se habían quedado de ver para evitar que alguien los encontrara si despertaban.

Cuando llegó los gemelos ya estaban ahí, sentados sobre una manta que colocaron en el pasto, alzaron la vista cuando escucharon sus pasos.

– Creíamos que no te atreverías a darle la poción para dormir al pobre Ronnie– sonrieron con burla– siéntate con nosotros o te dará un resfriado.

Harry camino y se sentó sobre la manta, mirándolos sin saber muy bien como comenzar.

– Sabemos que mañana te vas, lo dijo mamá porque quiere que entre todos te convenzamos de que te quedas a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con nosotros– dijo George.

– Está segura de que accederás, contento de no regresar a la casa de tus tíos– dijo Fred.

– Pero nosotros no queremos que te quedes– dijeron juntos– lo mejor para ti será comenzar a distanciarte de todos. No queremos verte sufrir más de lo que ya sufres Harry, no te lo mereces después de todo lo que te ha tocado vivir. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por Sirius pero ahora no te dejaremos solo, puedes confiar en nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites.

– No saben lo que significa para mí esto– dijo con un nudo en la garganta– yo creí que estaba solo, que ninguno de ustedes me apoyaría.

– Al principio no sabíamos que creer, pero cuando llegaste nos dimos cuenta que sufrías mucho. Sabemos que no podemos aliviar el dolor que sientes por la muerte de Sirius pero…

– No chicos, ya lo han hecho. Saber que cuento con ustedes es un gran alivio y consuelo– se removió incomodo– pero yo quisiera saber si ustedes me podrían decir lo que me oculta toda la familia, quiero saber que tiene que ver Dumbledore con todo esto.

Ambos chicos miraron al cielo calibrando sus palabras.

– Harry lo primero que debes entender es que… no deberías seguir confiando en el director. No tenemos pruebas para pedirte esto pero el comportamiento del director es algo extraño y…

– Lo sé, yo también he dejado de confiar en él, desde hace días que me di cuenta que me estaba usando, y mintiendo además de todo– callo unos segundos meditando hasta donde podía decirles sin exponerse demasiado– yo…yo no… no estoy viviendo en casa de los Dursley desde hace unos días.

– Eso es obvio Harry, pero no es necesario que nos digas donde estas ni con quien, eso es algo que está mejor guardado contigo.

Harry se sorprendió pero aun así sonrió agradecido.

– Lo que el director quiere es que nadie de nosotros nos opongamos a la decisión que tomo para detener la guerra, convenciéndonos de que es lo mejor para ambos, porque no es seguro que tu sobrevivas a la guerra– dijo Fred.

– ¿Y lo que quiere es?– su voz le temblaba y sentía un nudo en el estómago.

– Entregarte al Señor Oscuro– dijeron juntos, mirándolo fijamente sin expresión en sus rostros.

Harry se quedó en shock. Dumbledore planeaba entregarlo con su padre para que lo matara y así asegurar su propia vida y ellos…

– Dejaran que me entregue a…Voldemort– dijo en un susurro– tu familia permitirá que Dumbledore me entregue para que me maten– dijo con una profunda tristeza.

Los gemelos le miraban con lastima, pero sabían que era necesario que supiera la verdad, no podía confiar en nadie.

– Harry antes de que tomes una decisión debes saber que han accedido porque les convenció de que era lo mejor para ti y para el mundo mágico y si te somos sinceros nosotros también creemos que sería lo mejor para ti pero…nosotros sabemos que no te matara luego, sino que te torturara y no permitiremos que te pase algo sin antes hacer todo lo posible por salvarte– se miraron y continuaron– es por eso que tomamos la decisión de decirte la verdad.

Harry seguía asimilando la información que acababa de recibir y por lo que había escuchado de Hermione y Ron era muy probable que estuvieran diciendo la verdad, pero aun así…

– ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?– pregunto en un susurro antes de levantar la mirada hacia los gemelos.

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al verlos negar en silencio.

– Ignoramos sus motivos pero no debes dejarte caer Harry, es importante que no demuestres que lo sabes o sabrán quien te dijo. Sé que es difícil lo que te pedimos pero debes intentarlo– dijo George y luego miro a su hermano y ambos asintieron– además hemos decidido que regresáremos a Hogwarts para apoyarte y mantenerte a salvo mientras estas bajo el “cuidado” del director.

Harry les agradeció con una débil sonrisa antes de asentir.

– Gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– pero ¿cómo regresaran al Colegio después de lo que sucedió con Umbridge? ¿Y después de salir del colegio que harán?– dijo con incertidumbre.  

– Dumbledore accedió a que regresemos con la condición de que te vigilemos y…bueno…veras– tartamudearon sonrojándose ligeramente– te queríamos pedir un favor, no sé si quieras aceptarnos en tu casa mientras abrimos nuestro negocio– al ver la mirada de Harry se apresuraron a decir– no será mucho tiempo y por supuesto no ahorita pero…lo más seguro es que no regresemos a casa para navidad– dijeron con pesar.

– No tienen por qué hacer esto, yo estaré bien no deberían de preocuparse. Lo mejor que podrían hacer es quedarse con su familia– dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable.

– No Harry, eso ya no tiene vuelta atrás– dijo Fred– y si no podemos quedarnos contigo buscaremos otro lugar si es necesario.

– Eso no será necesario– dijo Harry con determinación– cuando ustedes lo decidan podrán venirse conmigo, por el espacio y el dinero no se preocupen.

Ambos sonrieron agradecidos.

– Bueno Harry, aprovechando tu caridad– dijeron con vergüenza– quisiéramos que te llevaras esto contigo– le extendieron un par de baúles encogidos de sus bolsillos– son pertenencias importantes que sabíamos que no echarían en menos.

Harry los tomo, sorprendido de que estuvieran seguros de dejar a su familia. Después se levantó siendo seguido por los gemelos y sin previo aviso los abrazo a los dos intentando transmitir todo el agradecimiento que sentía hacia ellos.

– Basta de sentimentalismos o nos encontraran…

– Si, será mejor que entremos. Mañana veremos cómo resulta todo.

Harry los siguió al interior de la casa en silencio y agarrando fuertemente los baúles dentro de su bolsillo.         

 

 

* * *

       ****** *******

 

Harry despertó con un extraño presentimiento, aunque después de todo lo que se enteró por la noche sería de esperarse. Aun así, cuando se levantó no pudo evitar pensar que necesitaría a Draco con él al final del día y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se dio una ducha rápida aprovechando que todavía no se levantaban todos y se vistió para desayunar.

Cuando por fin bajo se dio cuenta que la cocina estaba llena con todos los murmullos de los miembros de la familia y sintió que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, tenía miedo de verlos a la cara y en nada ayudaba que las palabras de los gemelos resonaran con fuerza en su cabeza como burlándose de él y su ingenuidad.

Lo que no sabían era que nadie se burlaba de Harry Potter y de eso se iban a enterar muy pronto. Entro con paso decidido y les dedico una sonrisa radiante a todos. No les permitiría verlo derrotado y solo, antes de permitirlo los haría sentir miserables por haberlo traicionado. 

– Buenos días a todos– saludo con alegría, lo que le gano un par de miradas incrédulas por parte de los gemelos.

– Oh Harry querido, buenos días– se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla– supongo que te iras hoy– miro de soslayo a Ron y Hermione.

– Si señora Weasley– miro a todos para ver si le estaban prestando atención y sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención– tengo que regresar a casa de mis tíos, es lo mejor para mí. Aunque yo sería feliz si me pudiera quedar con ustedes– observo a todos y sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada desconfiada de los gemelos– son la familia que nunca tuve y antes de irme quiero agradecerles por todo el amor y apoyo que me han dado. Son las únicas personas que me han recibido sin importarles mi fortuna ni mi nombre, es por eso que sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y que nunca me traicionarían como las demás personas– miro directamente a su “amigos” y añadió– gracias a Merlín llegue con una buena familia.

Cuando termino de hablar observo con fascinación las caras de vergüenza y dolor.

Soltó un suspiro de tristeza fingido, aunque lo que quería era respirar aire puro porque se estaba asfixiando con ese desagradable olor a traición.

– Imagínense si hubiera aceptado la amistad de Malfoy, aunque eso quizás me hubiera hecho más fuerte– quería causarles el mismo dolor que le estaban causando a él, pero no se dio cuenta que había sido muy obvio hasta que se encontró con la mirada de incredulidad y un poco de horror de los gemelos. Revoleo los ojos y añadió en un intento por arreglar su pequeño desliz– pero por supuesto que…

– Pues no estoy tan seguro amigo– dijo Ron con malicia– después de todo, lo defendiste cuando dije que era un cobarde por esconderse. Quizás de verdad querías ser su amigo y yo fui un estorbo, pero eso se…

Harry se tuvo que tragar la respuesta ácida que tenía para el idiota de Ron al escuchar siete voces diferentes exclamar ¡Ron!, al mismo tiempo que recibía un coscorrón de parte de su mamá.

– Ron, discúlpate con Harry por lo que dijiste, sabes que…

– No es necesario señora Weasley, estoy seguro que sigue molesto por nuestra pequeña discusión del otro día– miro a Ron que tenía las orejas rojas y evitaba su mirada– lo mejor será que desayunemos. No debo salir tan tarde de su casa o Dumbledore se podría preocupar, además debo subir a arreglar mis cosas.

Después de un pesado silencio todos tomaron asiento en la mesa, con Harry al lado de los gemelos y Ginny. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que todos estuvieran enfrascados en diferentes conversaciones, pero él tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y decisiones que tomar. No fue sino hasta que sintió un ligero toque sobre su muslo que se dio cuenta que los gemelos le hablaban, pero cuando se disponía a preguntar qué sucedía, Fred le deslizo con discreción un pequeño pergamino en su bolsillo y le susurro “antes de que te vayas”. Los observo confundido, pero ellos volvieron a su charla así que  saco disimuladamente el pedazo de pergamino y se mordió la lengua por su estupidez al leer “tenemos que hablar, es urgente”. 

Cuando termino de desayunar se excusó para subir a arreglar su ropa y asintió hacia Hermione cuando le dijo que después subía a buscarlo para entregarle un libro que había comprado para él.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y dejo salir sus lágrimas. Le dolía en el alma su traición, pero más al ver que lo trataban como si no lo fueran a entregar a su verdugo en poco tiempo.

 _“¡Por Merlín, los consideraba mi familia!”_ pateo con coraje un silla y se dejó caer al suelo llorando desconsolado. Se recompuso después de unos minutos y se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas, necesitaba cuanto antes a Draco.

Cuando tuvo todo listo decidió buscar a Hermione, quizás la encontrara sola en su cuarto y sin la presencia de Ron a lo mejor le podía interrogar y ver hasta donde Herm estaba dispuesta a entregarlo, con suerte y podía confiar en ella. Salió y camino a su cuarto pero se encontró con los gemelos en el corredor, que le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

– ¿Qué sucede chicos? Yo buscaba a…

– Shh Harry– le tomaron del brazo y lo jalaron hacia una esquina– Ron y Hermione subieron casi después que tú y se han encerrado en su cuarto, están hablando pero pusieron un hechizo de privacidad y nuestras orejas extensibles no entran por debajo de la puerta.

Harry no espero más tiempo, tenía que saber que planeaban y no se detendría. Camino hacia la puerta cerrada con los gemelos pisándole los talones, cuando estaba frente a la puerta saco su varita y se giró a los chicos.

– Solo estén listos por su alguien sube– y dicho esto movió la varita y en un murmullo deshizo el hechizo que habían colocado en la puerta.

_“Pues si Ron, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esa no era la manera de hablar, si no te hubiéramos detenido habrías dicho una tontería mayor y…”_

_“Lo se Hermione pero tú lo viste, volvió a defender al imbécil del hurón en mi casa. Si tanto quiere hacerlo que se vaya de mi casa. Después de todo los dos son iguales, los dos pudriéndose en dinero. Pero a diferencia del cobarde de Malfoy que se muestra como es, el bueno para nada de Harry finge ser alguien inocente y caritativo cuando estoy seguro que no lo es. ¡Por Merlín Hermione crees que no se ha vengado ya de sus tíos teniendo el dinero y poder para hacerlo, yo ya lo hubiera hecho!”_

_“Pero sabes que él no es así Ron, además su tía es el único familiar directo que le queda de su madre, toda su familia ha muerto y solo queda el”._

_“Él también se va a morir dentro de poco, lo justo sería que nos dejara toda su fortuna y su casa a nosotros. Después de todo hemos sido los únicos que le han dado cariño, sabes que nadie lo quiere, todos tienen miedo de saludarlo por temor a que el Señor Oscuro los mate. Hemos sido los únicos que se han arriesgado a tenerlo en casa y mira lo que nos ha costado. Ginny casi muere y papá también; además no me vas a decir que no te mueres por tener la biblioteca Black y Potter para ti sola. Solo imagínate Herm, la familia Potter es de las más antiguas junto con la Black, ¿sabes cuánto conocimiento no tendrías si te quedaras las dos bibliotecas tú? Seguro le das un mejor uso que él”._

_“En eso tienes razón, pero tu forma de actuar no es la correcta, estoy segura que si le decimos a Harry él nos dejara su fortuna y casa si le llegara a pasar algo. No digo que le digamos que lo entregaremos para preservar la paz pero sí decirle que si algo le llegara a suceder nosotros podríamos ver por sus bienes”._

_“Está bien Herm tu ganas, pero si no quiere buscaremos otra forma de quedarnos con lo que por  derecho nos pertenece. Si te soy sincero no creo que suelte sus pertenencias tan fácil, ¿sabes que Ginny le pidió un hijo para así poder hacerse con el apellido Potter y quedarse con todo? Pero el muy creído se hizo el mártir, poniéndole como excusa que no quería dejar un hijo huérfano como lo fue él”._

_“Bueno eso es entendible Ron y tú lo sabes, también has visto a Harry sufrir por sus padres. Pero bueno cambiemos de tema, estoy preocupada por las materias que tomare este año, quiero tomar todas las que pueda pero sabes que Dumbledore nos pidió que mantuviéramos a Harry vigilado”._

_“Eso no es problema Herm, él y yo siempre tomamos las mismas materias”._

_“Si pero aun así…”_

Harry movió la varita para volver a colocar el hechizo, ya no quería saber más ya había escuchado lo suficiente. Se quedó ahí parado sin moverse hasta que sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro derecho, suspirando dio media vuelta y encaro a los que al parecer eran sus únicos aliados.

Vio sus miradas de lastima y eso hizo que reflexionara mejor acerca de todo lo que acababa de perder pero también de todo lo que había ganado. Se secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta había derramado, no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Draco.

– Harry, entenderíamos si decides no seguir teniendo contacto con nosotros después de esto pero…

– No lo sé…– estaba tan confundido y dolido que sentía su corazón desgarrársele a pedazos– solo quiero regresar con Draco, quiero que me abrace como siempre y me diga que todo va a estar bien– ignoro sus miradas de asombro y les suplico con la mirada que le dejaran partir.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir. Lo tomaron de los hombros y lo condujeron de regreso a la habitación.

– Esta bien Harry, si eso es lo que quieres te dejaremos ir, ¿pero estas seguro de poder confiar en Malfoy?

– Draco no es quien ustedes creen, puedo confiar en el– tomo su bolsa de la cama y se situó de nuevo frente a ellos– no deben preocuparse por mí, además lo necesito antes de derrumbarme. Necesito estar lo más lejos posible de aquí– les miro suplicante antes de añadir– por favor déjenme ir con él, les prometo que los mantendré informados– sentía nuevas lagrimas formársele en los ojos pero parpadeo furiosamente, ellos no se merecían sus lágrimas. 

– Esta bien Harry, te sacaremos por la parte de atrás para que nadie te vea y te acompañaremos a cruzar las protecciones para protegerte por cualquier cosa.

Harry solo asintió y juntos salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cruzaron el jardín hacia los límites de las protecciones.

– Solo un secreto más chicos– los miro entrecerrar los ojos antes de asentir– ¡Kreatcher!

El elfo apareció ante ellos haciendo una reverencia ante Harry.

– Amo Harry– les dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a los pelirrojos frente a él.

– Vaya Harry, estas lleno de sorpresas, pero antes de que te vayas queríamos darte esto– le extendieron una galeón falso– le colocamos el mismo encantamiento que tienen los que usamos en el ED pero este solo será para nosotros tres así que despreocúpate de que nuestros mensajes les lleguen a alguien más. 

– Gracias chicos, por todo–  abrazo fuerte a ambos antes de situarse junto a su elfo.

– No tienes nada que agradecernos, al contrario, y  ahora ve que tu príncipe azul te estará esperando y por mamá no te preocupes le diremos que se te olvido que tenías que hacer las compras con los Dursley hoy– dijeron burlones guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sonrojo pero asintió antes de desaparecer rumbo a la mansión con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer : D   
> Nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente cap ; )   
> Lindo día, bye


	12. ¿Padre, eres tú?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos : D 
> 
> Capitulo 12 arriba!!!
> 
> Gracias a Vi,  
> Vi: Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar...saludos, lindo fin de semana : D

      

  _**TR***LV**_

 

Dentro de la mansión en ruinas, el Señor Oscuro caminaba furioso por los pasillos buscando a Snape. No era posible que nadie lo haya visto en todo el día y para mejorar su humor Nagini aún no regresaba de caza, pero ambos pagarían por hacerlo esperar.

– Mi señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? en…

– _¡Crucio!_ – “ _si no quieren sufrir lo mejor será que no se atraviesen en mi camino, pero por supuesto que no se los diré, me sirven para quitarme el estrés”._

Doblo en la esquina y vio a otro infeliz cruzarse en un mal momento, pero que podía hacer el si se le iban poniendo enfrente, más que aprovechar y quitar frustración.

– Mi señor, escuche que estaba buscando a…

– _¡Crucio!_ – _“insolente como se atreve a… espera a que se refiere”_ – repite lo que dijiste– dijo una vez que le quito la maldición.

Vio al hombre dejar de gritar y moverse en el suelo pero no le importo en lo más mínimo.

– Mi señor sé que está buscando a Snape…solo venía a decirle que me envió una lechuza hace unos minutos diciendo que se retrasaría un poco pero que no tardaba en llegar y…

– Perfecto, espéralo en la entrada y dile que lo quiero cuanto antes en mi habitación y más te vale que no se demore más o pagaras tu– dicho esto se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación.

 

       

_**SB** **&** **RL** *****RL** **&** **SB** _

 

– ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¡Basta!– grito Sirius colérico– ¡Para de andar paseando por todo la habitación!, ¿¡que no vez que me dará un ataque!?– terminó, respirando agitadamente.

Draco se había quedado inmóvil en el centro de la sala con cara de sorpresa, tan inquieto estaba por lo que sentía que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo una zanja enfrente de la chimenea.

– Nunca había visto a un Malfoy perder así la compostura– Remus se acercó al chico y despacio le coloco una mano en el hombro– pero debes tranquilizarte, estoy seguro que Harry no debe tardar, en unas cuantas horas estará de regreso.

Mientras Remus lo conducía con cautela al sofá, Sirius le traía una taza de té bien cargado.

– Es que ustedes no entienden– dijo despacio– sé que algo no está bien, lo siento. Es como si Harry estuviera sufriendo mucho y me siento encerrado al saber que no puedo salir a buscarlo–. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su té antes de mirar de nuevo a los adultos– Solo necesito saber que está bien para poder respirar tranquilo.

Al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los adultos se sintió demasiado débil por lo que había dicho que se levantó y salió rápidamente rumbo a su habitación mientras los adultos le seguían con la mirada.

– Solo esta imaginando cosas– dijo Sirius cerca de Remus– no creo que le hagan algo. Molly lo quiere como uno más de sus hijos, de hecho el año pasado discutimos por eso, se estaba tomando muchas atribuciones que no le correspondían.

– No lo sé Canuto. Había estado tranquilo, pero de repente se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar, se le veía muy preocupado.

– Pero no es posible que sintiera lo que le sucede a Harry– dijo sonriendo– porque de ser así…– la sonrisa se le congelo en la cara– ellos serían… pero eso no es posible– movió la cabeza enérgicamente para olvidar ese pensamiento.

– Pues yo no estaría tan seguro Siri– se giró y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de Sirius– los viste estos días, están tan unidos que parecían uno solo, se complementaban en frases, acciones y decisiones.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver a su pareja en shock, le dio un beso suave y salió rumbo a la cocina.  

 

 

_**TR***LV** _

 

Voldemort estaba rechinando los dientes de coraje, ninguno se había presentado y el odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Se removió inquieto en la silla, con los ojos clavados en la puerta. Estaba demasiado intranquilo así que se levantó y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación.

_“Algo no está bien y lo peor de todo es que no sé qué es, necesito a ese par de inútiles ¡pero ya!”_

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que solo estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su sillón, como tampoco se dio cuenta que un par de ojos burlones estaban siguiendo sus movimientos.

Nagini había regresado ya de su pequeño festín pero al entrar en la mansión había percibido la intranquilidad de Tom en el aire, así que se deslizo rápidamente a su habitación. La escena que encontró era muy divertida, pocas veces se veía a un Tom nervioso y dando vueltas alrededor de un sillón como poseído.

 _“Si no te conociera diría que estas preocupado por algo” siseo divertida_   _al ver el pequeño salto que dio Tom._

_– Estúpida serpiente ¿que no te enseñaron a tocar?– siseo molesto._

_“Si, seguro. Sera para la próxima. Es que traía mis “manos” ocupadas– siseo moviendo la cola._

_– Ahhh olvídalo. Solo quiero que vayas a visitar los lugares donde guardo mis valiosas pertenencias– siseo regresando al sillón– tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien, pero no sé qué es y mientras no lo averigüe no podré bajar la guardia– silbo girando la varita entre sus dedos._

_Nagini se deslizo por el suelo y se subió a sus hombros._

_“Está bien Tom– siseo restregando su enorme cabeza en el suave cuello del Lord– No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargare…_

_Pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta._

_– Oh, ese debe ser Severus._

Con un movimiento de muñeca abrió la puerta, revelando a un Severus con su clásica túnica negra. Se le veía relajado como siempre, pero el Señor Oscuro fue capaz de ver un par de gotas resbalar por su sien, señal de que había corrido para llegar cuanto antes. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el hombre aún seguía temiéndole. 

– Pasa Severus– observo avanzar al hombre y cerrar la puerta– bien, necesito que vayas con el viejo loco y averigües que se trae entre sus ancianas manos. Hay algo que no me cuadra y necesito saber que él no ha metido su varita en nada.

– Por supuesto mi señor– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia– y, ¿cuál sería ese pretexto con el que me voy a presentar ante el director?

– Dile que va a haber un ataque en…mmmm– medito unos segundos– no puede ser cerca de Little Whinging porque podrían buscar a Potter y eso me causaría problemas…cerca del Colegio tampoco porque eso los podría llevar a Potter de nuevo…ni Hogsmeade porque ya hubo ataques ahí– dijo con un dedo sobre la barbilla– ¡ahh ya se! Dile que va a ser cerca del Callejón Diagon, mandare unos mortífagos ahí para llamar la atención. Pero lo más importante es que le saques algo al anciano– dijo satisfecho recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Severus le miro confuso y parpadeo un par de veces pero aun así asintió.

– Cualquier cosa de la que puedas enterarte me la reportas inmediatamente y después de eso quiero que…– pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir una ligera opresión en el pecho.

_“Qué diablos”_

– ¿Mi señor?– pregunto Severus confundido.

Voldemort no le escucho, estaba concentrado en la sensación que tenía. Recordaba haberla sentido alguna vez… ¡Es tristeza, ahora recuerdo! La sentí alguna vez cuando estaba solo en el orfanato. Pero no tiene sentido, no tengo porque…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió un dolor agudo atravesarle el pecho y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad. A través de sus ojos nublados logro distinguir a Nagini cerca de él y a Severus arrodillado a su lado. Parpadeando furiosamente logro enfocar a un Severus en shock, pero lo ignoro cuando sintió algo correr por sus mejillas humedeciéndolas, así que llevo una mano a su cara creyendo que estaba herido. Pero al retirarla vio con sorpresa que lo que salía de sus ojos era una sustancia transparente como agua ¡y entonces recordó!

_“Él, siendo golpeado por otros niños…él, siendo rechazado por los niños…él, jugando solo, escondido en su habitación y…él, llorando encerrado en el armario para acallar sus sollozos”._

Se limpió rápidamente la cara pero el dolor y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

– Mi se-señor, ¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Severus un poco más recuperado del shock. 

– N-no sé, pero…du-duele mu-mucho– logro decir con voz entrecortada por el dolor– has que s-se de-detenga…S-severus.

Severus se levantó rápido y miro al hombre arrodillado en el suelo llorando, no sabía que podía hacer, jamás había visto llorar al Señor Oscuro. Ese hombre que se veía tan patético y débil en el suelo, no encajaba con el Lord que él conocía. Ese comportamiento era típico de chicos Hufflepuff o hasta Gryffindor, de hecho Potter sería tan patético para llorar de ese modo pero no…

_“Un momento… ¡Potter! ¡No es el Señor Oscuro, es Potter! Oh no, esto no está bien, debo detenerlo rápido e ir a buscar al descerebrado de Potter”._

– Mi señor, ¡es la conexión!– dijo arrodillándose al lado del Lord– debe romper la conexión con Potter, las emociones del chico son tan fuertes que ha logrado transmitírselas– escucho jadear al Lord y lo presiono– debe romper la conexión ¡ya!, antes de que le sea imposible.

– Ha-harry– tomo una corta bocanada de aire antes de forzar sus barreras, cuando lo logro el pánico comenzó a llenarlo– Harry, ¡algo le paso a mi hijo!, debo encontrarlo Severus, llévame  a la mansión Black. Sé que tú sabes la localización, necesito…

– ¡Debe calmarse!– dijo Severus, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente sorprendido.

Tom se levantó y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar, esta vez con más tranquilidad pero no por eso menos preocupado y ahora además, furioso.

– Severus– dijo despacio pero con una amenaza implícita que hizo que el susodicho se estremeciera ligeramente– me llevaras en este momento a la mansión Black y no me importa si no puedes acceder, romperé todas las barreras del estúpido vejete si es necesario y más le vale a esos Weasley que mi hijo este bien, porque de lo contrario ¡nada ni nadie los salvara de la furia de Lord Voldemort!

No se había dado cuenta que los ojos se habían teñido de rojo, pero Nagini y Severus sí que se habían dado cuenta y ese era el motivo de que la pobre serpiente estuviera enroscada en una esquina y Severus estuviera con un mano temblorosa sobre el pomo de la puerta sin apartar sus ojos del hombre frente a él.

– P-por supuesto, m-mi señor– se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar– los apareceré lo más cerca que me permitan las protecciones.

– Tan servicial como siempre Severus– dijo burlón– ahora vámonos, tengo una familia de comadrejas pobretonas que torturar.

 

      

_**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H**_

 

Harry fue vagamente consciente del tirón de la desaparición. Su mente estaba llena de todos los recuerdos de sus amigos, de todo lo bueno y lo malo que habían pasado juntos. No podía creer lo que le habían hecho.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba parado en el centro de la sala o eso creía, su vista estaba borrosa por todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando. Alcanzo a ver de reojo a Kreacher retorcerse las manos, pero el solo fue capaz de negar en silencio y pronunciar un suave “quiero estar solo” y sin decir una palabra más, se dejó caer al suelo detrás del sillón, abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. No quería aceptar la realidad, hace tan solo dos días que había salido de la mansión creyendo fervientemente que sus amigos estarían con él, y ahora ni siquiera sabe si algún día habían sido verdaderamente sus amigos.

Kreacher observo llorar en silencio a su amo, estaba parado cerca de la cocina así que no lo vería. Tomando valor dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca pero antes de entrar fue abierta bruscamente por el amito Draco.

– Sentí vibrar las protecciones, ¿es Harry?, ¿trajiste a Harry?– pregunto desesperado, mirando a su alrededor con rapidez.

– Si, es solo que el amo Harry no quiere…– se detuvo, no debía desobedecer a su amo.

– ¿Qué tiene Harry? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo!– grito zarandeando al elfo del cuello de la prenda.

– El amo Harry está detrás del sillón llorando, pero le había dicho a Kreacher que no dijera que había llegado y Kreacher ha desobedecido– dijo con dificultad.

– Llorando…– repitió, comprendiendo lo que había sucedido– ¡esos imbéciles!– vio al elfo golpearse fuertemente contra la pared y lo detuvo– no me importa si te quieres castigar pero antes debes buscar al Profesor Remus y a Black y diles que Harry regreso y que nos busquen rápido.

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia la sala, pero al llegar se detuvo de golpe, no quería asustar a Harry. Lo vio hecho un ovillo detrás del sillón con la cara escondida pero sus sollozos eran claros. Verlo tan indefenso y frágil hizo que su sangre hirviera y apretara sus puños con fuerza, maldiciendo mil veces a todos los Weasley por haberlo herido de esa forma.

Se acercó despacio y agachándose tomo el rostro de Harry y lo alzo. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba al ver todo el dolor en la cara de su Harry. Limpio sus mejillas, miro sus ojos tristes y sin poder ni querer evitarlo poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Harry para después levantarlo entre sus brazos. Sintió a Harry aferrarse a su pecho y llorar, se sentó en el sillón y acomodo al moreno sobre sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello.

Lo arrullo suavemente mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo, pasados unos minutos el llanto de Harry disminuyo y levanto la mirada buscando la de Draco.

Draco le miro a los ojos y con su pañuelo seco las mejillas del moreno.

– ¿Estas mejor?– pregunto Draco.

Harry solo asintió, no confiando en su voz para expresar su agradecimiento se inclinó ligeramente y poso sus labios sobre los de un Draco sorprendido.

Draco vio a Harry aproximarse y abrió los ojos sorprendido pero al sentir el calor de los labios de Harry cerro sus ojos y dejo descansar sus manos sobre el muslo y la espalda del moreno. El contacto solo duro unos segundos pero cuando se separaron Harry se sentía avergonzado.

– ¡Hey, no has hecho nada malo!– dijo Draco al ver el sonrojo de Harry– lo que me recuerda… ¿quieres contarme que sucedió?– pregunto, colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Harry negó suavemente antes de hablar.

– Solo déjame descansar contigo un rato más– dijo Harry mientras se inclinaba más hacia la cálida mano de Draco– además, no quiero volver a repetirlo, prefiero esperar a mi padrino y Remus si no te importa– terminó indeciso.

– Por supuesto que no, lo importante es que tú estés bien– dijo levantándose con su Harry en brazos– te llevare a tu habitación para que descanses.

Harry se aferró al cuello de Draco con fuerza mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

– ¿Te quedaras conmigo?– pregunto en un susurro.

– Siempre que tú lo desees– dijo acomodando al moreno sobre la cama.

– ¿Y si deseo que te quedes conmigo para siempre?– pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Draco le miro directo a los ojos antes de contestar.

– Entonces estaré contigo para siempre– dijo sonriendo– y ahora, déjame lugar. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Harry negó frenéticamente antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirle a Draco recostarse junto a él. Draco rio divertido por el comportamiento infantil de Harry y acomodándose jalo a Harry hacia él, colocándolo sobre su pecho. Harry ronroneo complacido cuando sintió los suaves dedos de Draco deslizarse por su cabello, poco después se quedó dormido.

Draco observo dormir a Harry, pero él seguía preocupado por lo que había pasado en casa de la comadreja. Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Harry está bien?– pregunto Sirius alterado mirando a los lados, pero cuando poso sus ojos sobre los chicos, puso los ojos en blanco– puedo saber… ¿por qué diablos les gusta dormir en _“esa”_ posición siempre que están juntos?– pregunto molesto.

– No te enojes padrino, lo que pasa es que el pecho de Draco es muy suave– dijo Harry frotándose los ojos.

Sirius se puso rojo en el rostro pero su respuesta se quedó en los labios.

– Tranquilízate Sirius o te sacare de aquí– dijo serio Remus mientras se acercaba a la cama– Kreacher estaba demasiado alterado y solo balbuceaba algo sobre que no debía desobedecerte pero que teníamos que venir a verte– dijo preocupado acariciando la cabeza de Harry, quien seguía acostado sobre el rubio.

– Bueno, yo…– no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Así que soltó un suspiro y levantándose del pecho de Draco miro a ambos hombres y susurro– las cosas no salieron bien y yo… no lo soporte, tenía que salir de ahí. Así que los gemelos me ayudaron a salir sin que me vieran y…

– ¿Los gemelos?– interrumpió Draco con incredulidad, sentándose sobre la cama y mirando a Harry.

– Si, bueno…al parecer son los únicos que me apoyan…

– ¿Los únicos?– pregunto Sirius en un tono idéntico al de Draco– ¿Qué hay de Molly? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?– dijo alterado.

Harry solo bajo la vista, sintiendo sus ojos arder con nuevas lágrimas y negó despacio. Remus y Draco miraron mal a Sirius mientras el segundo abrazaba al moreno. 

– Harry sé que lo menos que quisieras hacer es recordar todo, pero si es así, las cosas se pondrán aún más difíciles y tenemos que saber exactamente qué sucedió para estar preparados– vio a Harry asentir y añadió– te prepararemos un té y te esperaremos en la sala cuando estés listo, ¿verdad Sirius?– pregunto con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

– Te estaremos esperando abajo Harry– dicho esto salieron de la habitación.

– Soy patético ¿no? Quizás hice algo malo sin darme cuenta y ahora estoy pagando– dijo sin levantar la vista.

– ¡Claro que no! Y tampoco hiciste nada malo, pero ellos sí. Se atrevieron a meterse con quien no debían y juro por Merlín que pagaran por ello– dijo arrastrando las palabras e impregnando con odio cada una de ellas.

Harry lo miro asustado.

– ¡No hagas nada Draco!–  dijo apresuradamente–  ellos tendrán la protección del ministerio y del director. No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa– dijo preocupado.

– Las serpientes somos astutas– fue lo único que dijo.

Harry sonrió suavemente antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

– ¿Qué significa esto Harry?– pregunto Draco con incertidumbre.

– No tengo cabeza para pensar en esto ahora, solo sé que me gusta hacerlo– dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo que sonó como “Gryffindor”. Se inclinó y tomo el labio inferior de Harry entre los suyos unos segundos antes de separarse.

– Sera mejor que bajemos o Black subirá por nosotros.

Harry asintió sonrojado. 

Cuando bajaron, los adultos los esperaban con tazas de té en la sala. Draco y Harry tomaron asiento frente a los adultos.

Harry les miro unos segundos, se sentía incómodo bajo sus miradas. Como si estuviera otra vez en una audiencia en el ministerio.

– Bien, después de mi declaración solo pido un _Obliviate,_ solo eso y me declaro culpable– dijo seriamente mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Las tres personas que escuchaban expectantes parpadearon confusos, mirándose entre ellos sin comprender hasta que pasados uno segundos Sirius soltó una ruidosa carcajada mientras aplaudía, causando que los demás rieran con él.

– Si todavía puedes bromear, quiere decir que te recuperaras pronto. ¡Así se hace pequeño Prongs!– dijo Sirius orgulloso.

Harry sonrió, contento con la aprobación de su padrino. Después de todo necesitaba esa pequeña pizca de humor para enfrentar lo que vendría.

Inspiro profundamente y comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había vivido en la Madriguera, contando con todo el apoyo de Draco en los momentos más difíciles. Cuando por fin termino se sentía muy cansado, pero también libre de esa soledad que se le había instalado en su corazón al saberse traicionado.

Las sensaciones durante su relato no se hicieron esperar, desde dolor, tristeza, decepción hasta asombro. Pero lo que impero sobre las demás fue la ira, el coraje hacia aquellos que se habían atrevido a lastimar a Harry, aquellos a quienes habían considerado sus amigos.

Harry los observo sorprendido. Si no fuera porque sabía que Draco y su padrino eran familia tendría sospechas al respecto, eran tan parecidos en algunas cosas ¡hasta habían reaccionado igual! Los dos estaban fúricos, diciendo como los torturarían poco a poco hasta que vinieran de rodillas a pedirle perdón a Harry y solo entonces los matarían como las comadrejas que eran.

Remus se acercó a Harry y lo tomo de las manos.  

– Lo bueno de esto es que si se atreven a entregarte a Voldemort estarás a salvo– dijo mirándolo cálidamente.

Los dos Black pararon su diatriba y miraron a Remus sorprendidos.

– No había pensado en eso Moony, pero creo que tienes razón– y después añadió en un tono más bajo– o eso espero.

Pero no sabían que estaban a punto de comprobarlo.

 

 

_**TR***LV** _

 

Mientras ellos platicaban, Tom apareció con Severus y Nagini cerca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Severus se veía tranquilo pero escudriñaba las calles buscando alguna señal de aurores en el área o de la Orden del Fénix. Se dirigieron juntos hacia el espacio entre el número 11 y 13.

– Debo aceptar que Dumbledore protege a Potter con todo– dijo Tom, sintiendo las firmas mágicas en los diferentes hechizos que se entretejían alrededor de la mansión.

Severus bufo.

– No esperaba menos, es su chico de oro– dijo con tono burlón.

– _Era_ Severus, _era._ Ahora se tendrá que buscar otra marioneta, porque Potter se viene conmigo quiera o no quiera– dijo con voz firme.

_“Ese viejo chiflado no volverá a utilizar a mi hijo”._

Tom alzo la mano derecha en dirección a la casa y con la palma extendida pronuncio un hechizo en pársel, donde para su satisfacción vio aparecer el número 12 entre las demás casas. Sonrió con altanería mientras pronunciaba el siguiente hechizo, donde para asombro de Severus apareció una gran cantidad de hilos plateados entretejidos, como una enorme telaraña que cubría toda la mansión.

Tom frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de sacar su varita.

– Podría romper hechizo por hechizo y acabar con las barreras, pero sería darle tiempo a la orden si es que se dispara alguna alarma. Así que mejor…– Dirigió su varita al suelo y pronuncio otro hechizo en pársel. Enseguida una densa neblina empezó a salir de su varita y comenzó a deslizarse metiéndose entre los hilos plateados– destruyo todas juntas.

Tras decir esto dirigió su varita al centro y pronuncio un hechizo antiguo. Observo la neblina brillar tenuemente y un segundo después tanto la neblina como las protecciones resplandecieron con un dorado intenso que cegó por un momento a Severus. Con un perezoso giro de muñeca, Tom rompió las protecciones en mil pedazos haciendo cimbrar los cimientos de la mansión.

– Demasiado fácil, lo único que necesitaba era la localización– dijo con autosuficiencia– Severus, coloca un hechizo anti-aparición antes de que se escapen y entremos rápido– dicho esto se encamino hacia la puerta siendo seguido de cerca por Severus.

Al llegar abrió violentamente la puerta con un movimiento de varita y se adentraron en un lóbrego pasillo, siguiendo los murmullos que llegaban del fondo.

 

       

_**H** **&** **D** *****D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry estaba cavilando acerca de cómo tendría que comportarse con los Weasley en el colegio o de si debía enfrentarlos en cuanto los viera. Levanto la mirada para ver a las tres personas frente a él discutir acerca de cómo debían proceder y justo cuando estaba por llamar su atención un temblor recorrió la mansión. En unos segundos se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del corredor y al segundo siguiente cuatro varitas apuntaban en esa dirección.

Harry esperaba encontrar a Dumbledore o el Ministro irrumpiendo en su casa, pero jamás pensó ver a un tipo tan apuesto acompañando a Severus. El shock era claro en sus rostros, todos se preguntaban quién era ese hombre tan apuesto. Harry curioso por saber quién era se comenzó a acercar, tenía un cierto aire familiar que le estaba intrigando. Sin ser consciente se había acercado más de lo que quería pero se paró en seco al ver la sonrisa burlona del hombre. En definitiva, estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algún lugar.

– Que pasa Potter, ¿no me reconoces?– pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo brillar traviesamente sus ojos.

Los presentes salieron de su shock y blandieron firmemente sus varitas. Draco al ver la intención de Harry de acercarse más se posiciono delante de él, amenazando al hombre frente a él y siendo seguido por los dos mayores. Formando así una barrera de protección.

Tom los miro uno por uno, sonriendo satisfecho al ver que estaban dispuestos a defender a su hijo, pero cuando su mirada cayo en Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Oh Black, ¿no te pudiste esperar más tiempo antes de regresar?– dijo con fastidio.

Harry dio un respingo y quiso acercarse a su padrino para defenderlo pero se vio detenido por tres voces.

– ¡No Harry!

Tom conecto su mirada con unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos y sonrió, pero su objeto de estudio se vio tapado con otro cuerpo un poco más alto. Molesto, fijo su mirada en unos orbes grises y fríos como el hielo.

– Oh, ya es suficiente de este espectáculo– dijo mirando seriamente a todos– vine a ver a Potter no a ustedes.

Dicho esto movió ligeramente la varita y los tres hombres que protegían a Harry salieron volando en direcciones contrarias siendo inmovilizados en la pared. Harry solo fue capaz de ver como se deshacían de su familia, sin poder hacer nada, pero su protesta murió en sus labios al ver que no los estaba lastimando.

– Así está mejor– dijo Tom centrando su atención en Harry.

Lo observo detenidamente y se acercó despacio al moreno quien retrocedió un paso antes de ser inmovilizado por Tom. Lo miro directo a los ojos y toco con su mano la mejilla de Harry suavemente antes de quitarle el hechizo.

– Te pareces mucho a James– dijo sorprendiendo al chico– pero eres más pequeño y débil que el– dijo con una mueca burlona.

– ¡No fue culpa mía, reclámele a mis tíos!– dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto, retando con la mirada al extraño. No le gustaba que le hicieran mención a su tamaño o falta de peso– además, ¿Quién es usted y porque irrumpió así en nuestra casa?– pregunto, dando otro paso atrás.

– Vaya, tienes carácter– dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y acercando su rostro– aunque aún pareces un gatito asustado.

– ¡Suéltalo! No te atrevas a hacerle daño porque te matare– grito Draco intentando liberarse del hechizo– y tú, padrino, ¿cómo pudiste?

– No te entrometas en esto Draco– dijo serio Severus.

– ¡Suficiente!– dijo Tom molesto.

Nagini que había estado resguardada en las sombras decidió aparecer antes de que Tom cruciara al pobre rubio y molestara a Harry por eso. Se deslizo suavemente y se acercó a los pies del moreno.

 _“Hola Harry, ¿me recuerdas?”_ _siseo enroscándose alrededor de sus pies._  

_– “Nagini– susurro Harry sorprendido y entonces levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver una sonrisa formarse en el rostro del hombre frente a él– ¿Tom Riddle?– pregunto despacio, observando detenidamente su rostro. Se veía más apuesto que en el recuerdo pero aun así…– ¿padre, eres tú?– una sonrisa torcida le respondió y se lanzó a los brazos de un Tom sorprendido que solo atino a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico que lo apretaba con fuerza._

Tom estaba tan sorprendido que no podía reaccionar, hasta que una fuerte explosión de magia atrajo su atención un segundo antes de que un hechizo pasara rozando el lado derecho de su cara. Levanto la mirada para ver a un furioso Draco Malfoy apuntándole directo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El alboroto sirvió para que Harry soltara a su padre y mirara confundido la escena.

– No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre Harry– dijo furioso.

Tom entrecerró los ojos observando al chico unos segundos. Debería haberse calmado un poco, después de todo él no quería hacerle daño solo lo estaba abrazando.

Entonces comprendió.

Sonrió con arrogancia antes de jalar a Harry por la cintura y pegarlo completamente a su pecho, mirando retador al rubio.  

– ¿Y que si lo hago?– pregunto, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como temblaba de furia el chico Malfoy– después de todo, estoy en todo mi derecho. Potter es mío. 

Harry estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su padre abrazándolo por voluntad propia por primera vez, así que  hizo lo que todo hijo hace cuando su padre lo abraza: correspondió el abrazo.

Todos observaban el intercambio de palabras con asombro pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver como Harry se aferraba a ese hombre.

– ¡Maldito bastardo!– grito Draco furioso– te dije que…

– ¡Draco!– grito Severus horrorizado– Mi Señor, le pido que…

Tom lo silenció con la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde. Todos habían quedado en shock después de lo escuchado.

– ¿Mi-mi-mi señor?– pregunto Draco palideciendo cual fantasma y bajando la varita unos segundos antes de caer sobre su rodilla derecha con la cabeza baja– le pido perdone mi comportamiento, no fui capaz de reconocerlo pero…acepto mi castigo por…

Harry que estaba asombrado por la manera en la que Draco, ¡un Malfoy!, se estaba humillando poniéndose de rodillas frente a un mago, frunció el ceño molesto al oír sus últimas palabras y le interrumpió escandalizado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!– dijo asombrando a todos y ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su padre que ignoro olímpicamente antes de llegar en dos zancadas a Draco y levantarlo por los brazos– nadie te castigara, sobre todo porque me imagino que tipo de castigos usas– dijo mirando a su padre– y…

– Potter– siseo Tom peligrosamente bajo, provocando un escalofrió en todos los presentes menos en la persona que él quería.

– tampoco tienes que arrodillarte ante el– continuo pasándose la advertencia de su padre por el arco del triunfo y fulminándolo con la mirada– si Severus quiere hacerlo es su problema pero ninguno de los que estamos aquí lo haremos– terminó cruzándose de brazos con determinación.

Voldemort estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, si no fuera porque ahora sabía que es su hijo seguro ya lo estaría cruciando hasta la inconsciencia. Aunque su varita quemaba por lanzar el hechizo.

– Por esta vez te saldrás con la tuya mocoso insolente y tienes suerte de que no te lance un _Crucio_ , pero recuerda que no habrá una próxima vez– dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Severus no podía creer lo que había visto, ese Potter sí que tenía pantalones para haberle hablado así al Señor Oscuro, aunque sea su hijo podría haberlo cruciado pero tal parece que el mocoso siempre se sale con la suya.

Por su parte, Harry sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado salir ileso de ese enfrentamiento, no creía poder lograrlo siempre.

– Y ahora te quiero enseguida en la biblioteca, tú y yo tenemos que hablar– dijo soltando a los dos hombres con un movimiento de varita y dando media vuelta– ah por cierto…– agito su varita y ante la sorpresa de todos, Harry quedo completamente desnudo– eso te enseñara a respetarme jovencito, no tolerare que me hables en ese tono. Ah, y estás castigado.

Harry solo alcanzo a cubrirse la parte de enfrente y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar ver las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, _“¡Cachorro!”, “¡Prongs!”, “¡Harry!” “¡Por Merlín!”_ fueron frases que hicieron que sintiera que se prendía en llamas, pero no le pediría a su padre su ropa.

Remus, Sirius y Severus solo atinaron a girarse rápidamente evitando mirar hacia un Harry Potter desnudo de pies a cabeza, pero cierto rubio fue incapaz de reaccionar como los demás y solo se quedó devorando el cuerpo de su Harry con los ojos como platos y abriendo la boca como pez fuera del agua.

Tom sonrió de medio lado divertido ante las exclamaciones que soltaron todos y decidió que ya era suficiente castigo, así que dio media vuelta para vestir a Potter, pero de su garganta solo salió un gruñido amenazador al ver como el pequeño Malfoy se devoraba con los ojos el cuerpo de SU hijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Con un movimiento violento de varita lo desapareció, mandándolo a una bañera llena de agua helada y sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el pequeño grito que salió de una de las habitaciones de arriba.

– Bien, y ahora vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión– con un pase de varita vistió a su hijo y lo tomo de la muñeca para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca, siendo seguido por un dócil Harry que solo clavo la mirada en el suelo murmurando un débil _“Si, padre”_ haciendo que el pecho de Tom se hinchase de alegría al escuchar que Harry lo llamaba padre. Sonriendo de medio lado, aflojo un poco el agarre de su muñeca mientras pensaba _“este mocoso solo necesita un poco de mano firme”._  


	13. Conversación/discusión con padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA!!!  
> Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana chicas y chicos ; )  
> Aquí esta el capitulo 13!!!  
> Disfruten : D

* * *

 

Harry se dejó guiar por su padre al interior de la biblioteca y lo observo tomar asiento tras el escritorio de madera. Sin saber muy bien que hacer al estar bajo el escrutinio de su padre, bajo su mirada mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y se retorcía las manos.

Tom clavo los ojos en el chico frente a él, sonrió por dentro al ver el enorme parecido con su querido James aunque sus ojos eran verdes como los de él. Frunció el ceño, tenía que corregirle la vista para que todos pudieran ver que tenía los ojos de su verdadero padre y no de la sangresucia de Evans.

– Toma asiento Potter– ordeno.

Harry dio un respingo pero se sentó frente a su padre y con una mueca levanto la vista.

– Harry, soy Harry– vio a Tom levantar la ceja y se apresuró a explicar– me gusta más Harry que Potter. Además, ¿por qué no me duele ahora la cicatriz? – pregunto rascándose sobre la cicatriz.

– Lo pensare Potter pero…– vio la mueca de disgusto del chico y tomo aire– no te aseguro mucho, Harry–. La última palabra la dijo un par de tonos más bajo. Se sentía tremendamente incomodo pero la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo quizá valiera la pena– Con respecto a la cicatriz no puedo decirte que pasa, pondré a Severus a investigar. Muy bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo y dime que paso en casa de los Weasley– vio desaparecer la sonrisa de su hijo y entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

– Preferiría no hablar de eso otra vez, mejor…

– _Potter_ – siseo Tom en advertencia.

Harry soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento.

– Está bien, no tengo opción– dijo con resignación.

Tom se acomodó mejor en el respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a escuchar a su hijo. Podía sentir su ira crecer al mismo nivel que el dolor de Harry, pero cada vez que lo veía intentando aguantar el llanto solo deseaba ir a esa pocilga y torturar lenta y dolorosamente a la sangre sucia y al pelirrojo.

Cuando por fin termino su tortura, Harry evito la mirada de su padre, no quería ver su decepción por ser tan débil.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?– pregunto Tom intentando captar la mirada del chico.

– Aun no lo sé, quizás… Draco sea el único, aparte de los gemelos, en quien pueda confiar– dijo luchando contra el nudo en su garganta.

Tom lo observo largamente, sopesando sus opciones. Se levantó y rodeo el escritorio parándose frente a su hijo.

– No estarás solo– dijo tomándolo firmemente por la barbilla– eres mi único hijo y no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño– vio la sorpresa mezclada con la alegría en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido alojarse en su pecho– en cuanto a lo que harás…bueno creo que podemos crear un plan, pero de algo si estoy seguro, volverás al Colegio. No permitiré que mi heredero sea un bueno para nada– dijo advirtiéndole con la mirada.

– Cl-claro que regresare a la escuela– dijo sonrojado– no soy un holgazán.

– Mmm no estaría tan seguro– dijo soltando al chico y caminando hacia un sofá al fondo de la biblioteca– después de todo, tu desempeño en el Colegio deja mucho que desear– continuo, hablando fuerte para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba.

Harry se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero aun así siguió a su padre.

– No todo es mi culpa– dijo molesto dejándose caer sin elegancia en el sofá– quizás si no hubiera tenido a un loco psicópata tras de mi todo el tiempo intentado matarme, podría mejorar mis notas– dijo ignorando el gruñido de su padre.

– Eso no es excusa Potter, la sangre sucia con la que andabas tiene mejores notas. Además– añadió– cuando yo estaba en el Colegio mis notas eran las mejores y James a pesar de ser un revoltoso tenía muy buenas notas, así que no permitiré menos de ti– terminó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Pues sí, pero Hermione no fue la que se enfrentó a Quirrel en primer año, ni la que mato el basilisco y destruyo el diario en segundo, ni la que estuvo en el cementero siendo torturada ni mucho menos tuvo que pelear contra ti sola en el ministerio, además…– pero se interrumpió al ver la palidez mortal en la cara de su padre– hey, ¿te encuentras bien?– al ver que no le respondía le movió los hombros.

Tom se desconectó de la cháchara de Potter cuando llegaron a sus oídos las palabras “mato”, “basilisco”, “destruyo” y “diario”.

– Mi-mi diario– tartamudeo y enseguida se giró hacia su hijo– ¡¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?!– Grito– ¡ese basilisco era una de las pocas herencias del Gran Salazar Slytherin, **_nuestro_** antepasado! Además, ¿¡cómo te atreviste a destruir mi diario!?– gritó, sacudiendo al chico completamente asustado.

– Pe-pero tampoco fue mi culpa, ¡estaba atacando a los estudiantes! Además, porque te preocupa el diario, solo era un libro viejo que manipulaba a la gente con tu…recuerdo– pronuncio despacio– ¡Por Merlín! No me digas que era…que eso era… ¡un horrocrux!– terminó horrorizado.

Tom presiono el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

– Parece que Lucius recibiera un castigo peor del que ya le tenía preparado– miro a su hijo y continuo– bien, de todos modos tengo más, solo necesito protegerlos y mantenerlos alejados de ti– dijo con reproche en la voz.

– ¡Más!– repitió Harry escandalizado– eso es muy peligroso y…

– Se te olvida con quien hablas, Potter– dijo sonriendo socarrón– no soy ningún débil, como otros– dijo mosqueando de nuevo al chico.

– Como sea– dijo molesto– hablando de esto, ¿cómo te enteraste de todo?– pregunto con curiosidad.

Tom le miro y sonrió, sabiendo a que se refería.

– Hace unos días me llego una carta de James, no sabía quién era, pero cuando recupere mis memorias llego una caja con pensamientos y fue ahí donde supe que eras hijo de James y mío– dijo serio, aun hervía de coraje por su tonto descuido. 

– Mmm– Harry sabía que no le estaba diciendo todo pero suponía que eran cosas personales– yo tuve que recoger mi carta y los pensamientos en Gringotts– dijo pensativo.

– Pues yo no, ambas penetraron las defensas de mi guarida y aun no sé cómo fue posible– dijo molesto.

Harry se río disimuladamente, le gustaba ver a su padre irritado.

– De que te ríes mocoso– dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Mi papá era muy poderoso, no por nada era auror. Además, ¿te imaginas si hubieras tenido que ir a Gringotts?– pregunto divertido– los pobres duendes seguro temblarían cuando vieran entrar al Gran Lord Voldemort por las puertas del banco– terminó riendo de la posible escena.

Tom escondió su sonrisa y en su lugar hablo con resignación.

– Parece que James te heredero ese inoportuno sentido del humor.

– Del que seguro te enamoraste– pico Harry. Vio la mueca de su padre y salto de alegría– ¡Lo sabía!– grito riéndose, pero después lo miro fijamente– ¿aún lo quieres?– pregunto indeciso.

Tom se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta pero aun así asintió. 

– Ahora y siempre– dijo con seguridad.

Harry sonrió feliz de que aun amara a su papá.

– ¿Me ayudaras a traerlos de vuelta?– al ver la mirada de Tom se apresuró a explicar– después de todo Lily es su mejor amiga y me cuido, sería como una tía para mí, una verdadera no como Petunia– termino intentando convencer a su padre.

¡Funciono!

– Esta bien, solo porque la sangre sucia te protegió con su vida– dijo mirando al chico.

– ¡No la llames así! Su nombre es Lily Evans– sonrió malicioso y añadió– o Potter, aún sigue siendo la  señora Potter– el gruñido de su padre le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

– No por mucho tiempo, no le permitiré que siga ostentando el apellido de James– dijo molesto, pero después miro a su hijo y sonrió de lado. Amaba la venganza– aunque no será el único cambio porque James se convertirá en el señor Riddle, lo que me recuerda…– sonrió cuando vio la mirada horrorizada del chico frente a el– que te convertirás en el señor Harry James Riddle Potter– terminó, mirando divertido a su hijo.

– Pe-pe-pero siempre he sido Evans– dijo tartamudeando.

– Pues ya no, desde ahora serás Riddle Potter o bueno desde que recupere a James y nos casemos– dijo con seguridad.

Harry le miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, ¿hablaba en serio?, bueno Harry James Riddle Potter no sanaba tan mal, es más ¡le gustaba!

– ¿De verdad harás eso?– pregunto asombrado.

– ¡Por supuesto! Su lugar es a mi lado, James como mi esposo y tu como mi heredero– dijo, intentando disimular lo orgulloso que se sentía.

Harry solo podía pensar en una cosa: _Familia._ Tendría una familia y una muy grande. Salto llorando de felicidad al regazo de su padre y lo abrazo por el cuello, ignorando la oposición de este.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias– dijo abrazándolo más fuerte– seremos una familia grande y… 

– ¿Grande?– pregunto Tom, no queriendo saber muy bien la respuesta.

– Si, seremos muchos– soltó a su padre y comenzó a contar con los dedos– Remus y Lily serán mis tíos, Sirius es mi padrino, papá, tú y ¡Draco!– dijo contento.

Tom detuvo un gruñido al oír el último nombre, ¿qué tenía que ver el rubio oxigenado y frio con su hijo? Apenas se había enterado que tenía un hijo y ese estirado ya estaba pensando en quitárselo. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes.

– Potter compórtate como lo que eres, no como un vulgar muggle– dijo intentando quitárselo de encima, sin ningún resultado cabe decir.

– Es que nunca disfrute de abrazar a mi papá y ahora que te tengo a ti…solo un poco más por favor. Además no hay nadie que nos vea– supo que había ganado cuando el cuerpo bajo él se relajó notablemente. Sonrió para sus adentros, que fácil era lograr lo que quería.

Tom sabía que parte de eso era su culpa así que no le quedo de otras más que relajarse y abrazar al chico que tenía en el regazo.

Sin dejar de abrazar a su padre se acomodó en su pecho y escondió la cara en su cuello. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, ni en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Tom estaba sumido en sus recuerdos así que cuando escucho a Harry llamarlo entre sueños no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo viera no podría creerlo, ¡El Gran Lord Voldemort sonriendo como estúpido mientras abrazaba a su hijo dormido! Aprovecho para observarlo unos segundos, se veía cansado y tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Podía imaginarse que la estancia en esa pocilga llena de comadrejas había sido de todo menos agradable. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar un tiempo, había soportado mucho estrés y cambios de emociones. Se levantó con Harry en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Frunció el ceño con molestia, ese mocoso estaba demasiado ligero para su salud, tendría que tener un ojo sobre él, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que se enfermara.

Cruzo la puerta, bajo las escaleras y atravesó la sala. Ignorando las bocas abiertas y las tazas de té estrelladas en el suelo pregunto por su habitación.

– Arriba a la derecha, primera puerta.

Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada, subió las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta deposito a Harry sobre la cama y lo cubrió para evitar un resfriado.

Sabía que tenía que cruzar unas palabras con sus obligados anfitriones pero quería ver dormir a su hijo unos minutos más.

 

* * *

 

_*****_

 

Todos seguían viendo las escaleras con los ojos y la boca abierta a excepción de Nagini que se había enrollado en una esquina a reposar un pequeño ratón que había encontrado.

Cuando Remus se recuperó un poco lo único que fue capaz de decir fue:

– Tenemos que esperar, hay asuntos que arreglar– dijo con voz firme mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

Sirius estaba dividido, no quería perder el cariño de su pequeño Prongs pero también estaba aliviado al ver que el Señor Oscuro quería a su ahijado. Al parecer lo tenía enredado alrededor de su dedo meñique. Definitivamente el y James terminaran domesticándolo.

Severus compuso su máscara de indiferencia pero por dentro solo podía preguntarse cómo diablos le había hecho el mocoso para que el Lord lo tratara así.

Todos estaban alrededor del sillón. El único que estaba separado era Draco, que estaba recargado en la pared del otro extremo sin prestar atención a los demás y con un cambio de ropa seco.

Estaba preocupado por Harry, quería saber porque había terminado dormido o desmayado cualquiera que sea, pero también quería pensar en cómo proceder frente al Lord. Cuando lo envió a la bañera con agua helada tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. No debió haber besado a Harry, se pasó por alto las antiguas tradiciones sangre pura y el Lord había estado en todo su derecho de hacer lo que hizo y aún más, pero eso lo arreglaría cuanto antes, porque de una cosa si estaba seguro, no dejaría a Harry Potter por nada ni nadie.

Minutos después vieron bajar al Señor Oscuro y sisearle algo a su enorme serpiente, que de inmediato comenzó a deslizarse escaleras arriba.

Draco hizo amago de seguirla pero fue detenido por una seña del Lord.

– No se lo comerá, así que no molesten y escuchen– cuando vio que todos tenían la atención puesta en él, camino hacia la chimenea– Potter ya me contó todo lo que paso en ese lugar y ahora más que nunca debemos tenerlo vigilado. Ese viejo chiflado no se detendrá hasta lograr lo que quiere al precio que sea– miro a todos a la cara y clavo su mirada en el heredero Malfoy– debe seguir en el Colegio, pero no podrá estar sin protección en ningún momento, aún tengo que hacer algunos arreglos pero tengo un plan para eso– vio asentir al chico, sabiendo que había captado el mensaje– pero por el momento deberán asegurarse que los muggles no van a delatar su ausencia con cualquiera de la Orden o con el vejete. No tardaran en avisarle que Potter huyo de su pocilga–. Vio el asentimiento de los tres adultos y continuo– por el momento es más seguro que se quede aquí, pero tendrán la misión de educarlo, tendrá que estar preparado en todas la áreas, las notas escolares que tiene son una vergüenza para su apellido y además…– miro directamente a Remus, quien evito estremecerse– deberán asegurarse que se alimente adecuadamente, si es por el dinero me asegurare que nada le falte– miro a todos antes de añadir– ¿Entendido?– vio a todos asentir– tengo asuntos que arreglar, Nagini se quedara con él, regresare por la noche– se giró y añadió– ¡Malfoy! a la biblioteca, y tu Severus espera hasta que termine– dicho esto se encamino a la biblioteca.

– Si, mi señor– contestaron los dos con una reverencia.

Draco compuso su expresión y siguió al Lord con paso decidido, ignorando la mirada preocupada de su padrino.

– Parece que a Voldemort no le agrada la idea de ser suegro– dijo divertido Sirius, ganándose sendas miradas de los otros.

– Cállate chucho pulgoso– dijo molesto– ya oíste al Lord, tu iras conmigo a la casa de los muggles y Lupin se encargara de Potter– dijo caminando hacia la salida, cuanto más rápido solucionara ese problema más rápido regresaría– no tengo tu tiempo, ¡muévete!

Sirius al escuchar el grito pego un brinco y salió corriendo tras el apestoso murciélago.

Remus no les prestó atención, su mirada estaba clavada en lo alto de las escaleras. Deseaba subir a ver a su cachorro pero tenía una orden y debía cumplirla, al fin y al cabo era para el bien de su cachorro.

 

_**TR***LV** _

 

Voldemort entro a la biblioteca y camino orgulloso hasta el escritorio para tomar asiento. Alzo la mirada al chico Malfoy parado a la mitad del camino, que lo miraba con respeto pero también con determinación. Se mantuvo observándolo por espacio de varios minutos y le complació ver el temple del chico. Analizándolo se dio cuenta que era muy bien parecido, con clase, educación, riqueza, su familia pertenecía a los círculos sociales más altos y además de todo era poderoso, muy poderoso. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que había roto su hechizo, algo que nadie nunca había hecho, ni siquiera su padre. Tenía una ligera idea del porqué de su potencial mágico pero tenía que consultarlo con Lucius. Ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía tan mal partido para su heredero, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo, no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Antes tenía que probar que era merecedor de su hijo.

Draco tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol, un paso en falso le costaría no solo la vida sino también su relación con Harry. Mantuvo su imperturbable mascara y su porte orgulloso pero sin olvidarse a quien tenía enfrente. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro se había dado cuenta de su interés por Harry y no es como si él hubiera hecho algo por ocultarlo pero ahora se sentía peor que si estuviera bajo el escrutinio del viejo chocho, casi esperaba permiso para respirar. Cuando por fin termino todo soltó un suspiro mental y se permitió relajarse un poco, pero solo un poco.

– Acércate– ordeno.

Draco camino unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse frente al Lord. Se mantuvo erguido sin decir nada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Debo suponer que lo que te he encomendado ha sido entendido– dijo, más como un hecho que como una pregunta.  

– Por supuesto mi Lord– dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia– me asegurare que nada le suceda.

– Por supuesto– respondió burlón y sonrió al ver al chico tensarse– tengo entendido que están en diferentes casas y que se supone son rivales– el chico asintió y se sonrojo ligeramente– bien, pues dejare en tus manos elegir si quieres que alguien más te ayude y quienes serán, solo asegúrate que sean absolutamente confiables– dijo seriamente.

– No se preocupe, me haré cargo de eso– respondió con seguridad.

– Muy bien. Retírate y dile a Severus que saldremos en unos minutos– dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco sabía que estaba abusando de su suerte pero no podía dejar pasar el momento.

– Mi Lord– dijo haciendo nuevamente una reverencia, esta vez más elaborada– si me permite quisiera hablar con usted– termino con seguridad.

Tom adivinaba lo que venía y sabía que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

– Y, ¿de qué sería, joven Malfoy?– pregunto, enderezándose para observarlo mejor.

Draco tomo aire disimuladamente.

– De Harry Potter, mi Lord– dijo con decisión.

Tom alzo una ceja y lo miro por espacio de varios minutos sin decir palabra.

– Y, ¿qué tiene que decir acerca de mi hijo?– pregunto por fin, con fingida curiosidad.

Draco se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Se hinco sobre su rodilla derecha y miro al Lord a los ojos.

­– Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, heredero de la noble y ancestral casa Malfoy, suplico su permiso para cortejar como se debe a su hijo, Harry James Riddle Potter, heredero de la noble y ancestral casa Slytherin– terminó, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

Tom agradeció mentalmente que el chico tuviera la mirada clavada en el suelo o de lo contrario tendría que ocultar su sorpresa y cerrar la boca.

– ¿Tu intención es seria?– el chico lo miro a los ojos y asintió– mi hijo, él, ¿te corresponde?– pregunto, no queriendo saber muy bien la respuesta.

– No estoy seguro mi Lord, pero eso no me impedirá intentar ganar su corazón– contesto con seguridad.

Tom lo observo durante varios segundos mientras pensaba en lo irónico de la situación, pues el, su peor enemigo, era en realidad su padre; y el chico frente a él, que era su rival en la escuela, estaba enamorado de él.

– Supongo que si me ha perdonado a mí, que no solo le arrebate el derecho de tener una familia sino que le destruí su infancia, no tengo el derecho de exigirte tus razones, pero– se levantó en toda su altura y clavo su mirada en los ojos grises del chico arrodillado frente a él, que poseía una curiosa mirada de esperanza– eso no quiere decir que de ahora en adelante no velare por su felicidad y seguridad, así que…– dio una vuelta lentamente alrededor del chico hasta detenerse frente a el– sí, te permitiré cortejar a mi hijo– los ojos grises brillaron intensamente– pero debes de saber que si tú no eres _SU_ felicidad, te harás a un lado y dejaras que sea feliz con alguien más– los ojos grises se oscurecieron unos segundos antes de demostrar una determinación que hace mucho no veía en otra persona y eso hizo que recordara con tristeza a su querido James.

– Tiene mi palabra, mi señor. Pero antes haré hasta lo imposible para estar con Harry– dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

– Considérese advertido, joven Malfoy. Si se atreve a hacerle daño a mi hijo, lo haré conocer el infierno en vida– vio al chico tragar con dificultad y asentir– muy bien, si eso era todo retírese– dijo, sentándose elegantemente detrás del escritorio.

– Por supuesto– se levantó e hizo una reverencia– me retiro.

Tom lo observo retirarse y recordó el día que más anhelo tener un apellido de abolengo.

_Flash back_

_Estaban acostados sobre la cama, desnudos, mientras le acariciaba el cabello al chico entre sus brazos que soltó un suave suspiro._

_– Tom, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?– dijo algo indeciso._

_– Ya la hiciste amor, pero dime ¿Qué sucede?– dijo Tom, deslizando su mano suavemente por la espalda de su amante._

_– Tu… ¿no piensas cortejarme?– pregunto enderezándose y mirándolo a los ojos._

_Tom soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza._

_– ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para eso?– pregunto mientras deslizaba su mano más abajo recalcando su punto._

_Vio al chico sonrojarse y sonrió._

_– Bueno si, pero sabes que si la sociedad se entera…_

_– No tiene por qué enterarse– lo interrumpió._

_– ¿Acaso solo me quieres como tu amante?– pregunto dolido._

_– Por supuesto que no amor– dijo levantándole la barbilla– pero sabes tan bien como yo que no tengo familia, ni apellido digno, tampoco fortuna y mucho menos soy sangrepura– dijo odiando que el único título que podría ostentar sería el de heredero de Slytherin, pero eso no jugaría a su favor con los Potter._

_– Pero a mí no me importa nada de eso y lo sabes, lo único que quiero es a ti– dijo besando sus labios– sé que si les digo a mis padres que estoy enamorado de ti lo aceptaran, me quieren y desean que sea feliz._

_– Lo se James– porque lo sabía, pero él quería ser alguien digno para James– y te prometo que nos casaremos, pero dame tiempo para formarme un nombre dentro de la sociedad y entonces nada ni nadie impedirá que te conviertas en mi esposo– dijo colocándose sobre el chico– pero ahora no pienses en eso y relájate– dijo mientras besaba la suave piel de su cuello._

_Sintió a James estremecerse mientras lo tocaba y cuando lo beso se prometió que el día que Lord Voldemort dominara el mundo mágico y fuera el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ese día, James estaría a su lado como su consorte, porque se aseguraría que no hubiera mejor partido para su James que él._

_Fin Flash back_

Apretó su varita con rabia. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a James antes de todo eso, el poder y el nombre lo hubiera obtenido con el tiempo pero James, el amor de James era algo que tenía en ese momento y lo hizo a un lado por seguir sus ambiciones.

Suspiro quedamente. Ese había sido el día que les borraron la memoria, el día que lo había perdido. Pero ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, vagando por algún lugar, lo encontraría y jamás se volverían a separar.

Se levantó y salió, con una determinación que hace tiempo no sentía, después de todo por algún lugar tenía que empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto??? Espero que si : D  
> Nos leemos el miércoles ; )  
> Cuidence


	14. Conviviendo con la familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores ; ) estoy de regreso muajaja muajaja
> 
> Vi: Hola querida, mucho tiempo sin saber de ti : D gracias por leer y espero que te guste este cap ; ) Saluditos, : P

* * *

 

*********

Severus lo recibió en la sala junto con los dueños de la casa y el joven Malfoy, quien se limitó a asentir en su dirección.

– Muy bien Severus, nos vamos– dijo mirándolo– tenemos muchas cosas que hacer– miro a los demás y añadió– volveré en unas horas para la cena, debemos acordar algunos puntos antes del regreso de Potter a Hogwarts. Mi elfo les traerá todo lo necesario para alimentar correctamente a Potter– dijo dando media vuelta– por cierto, no se preocupen por las barreras, colocare nuevas y más poderosas– dicho esto salió con Severus tras él.

Draco lo observo irse y poco después sintió las protecciones vibrar. Se giró y miro a los adultos en el sofá, oculto su nerviosismo y tomo asiento frente a ellos. Estaban tomados de las manos, perdidos en sus pensamientos; dirigió su vista hacia las escaleras un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar a los adultos que dirigieron su atención a él.

– Yo…quiero que sepan que cortejare a Harry– soltó sin rodeos, esperando ansioso la reacción de los mayores.

Lo miraron unos segundos en shock. El primero en levantarse fue Remus, quien le sonrió amablemente y le tendió la mano, mano que Draco estrecho rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápido.

– ¡Felicidades! Me da gusto que por fin te decidieras, ¿no es así Canuto?– dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

Al escuchar su nombre Sirius se levantó de un brinco, con los ojos como platos.

– Pe-pe-pe pero Moony– tartamudeo– mi pequeño Prongs es…es…es ¡pequeño!– dijo como si fuera obvio– además ese chico es un pervertido ¡¿no recuerdas como tenía a Harry cuando llegamos por flu?!– pregunto mirando a Remus con incredulidad.

– Oh vamos Siri, tienen la misma edad y sobre lo de ser pervertido– sonrió de lado– creo que solo deberías de recordar lo que me haces cuando estamos solos– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Moony!– grito Sirius escandalizado.

– Después de todo, ambos somos Black– respondió Draco malicioso– y no es como si necesitara tu permiso Black, ya tengo el consentimiento del Señor Oscuro– dijo con arrogancia y ante la cara de estupefacción de los adultos sonrió– muy bien iré a ver cómo sigue Harry– dio media vuelta y se encamino a las escaleras.

Cuando llego a la habitación del moreno abrió lentamente y se quedó en shock por unos minutos ante la escena que lo recibió.

Nagini, la enorme serpiente del Lord, estaba enroscada alrededor de Harry. Su cola era abrazada por Harry como si fuera una almohada, mientras este descansaba su cabeza cómodamente sobre la serpiente y esta descansaba su enorme cabeza sobre las caderas de Harry.

De repente la serpiente levanto la cabeza olfateando el aire con su lengua y después giro hacia él. Draco se quedó paralizado unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta y preguntar si podía pasar. Recibió un asentimiento de la serpiente y eso hizo que se sintiera menos estúpido y menos nervioso. Se acercó despacio a la cama y antes de sentarse miro a la serpiente indeciso  antes de atreverse a preguntar.

– ¿Puedo acercarme a Harry? Solo un momento– dijo evitando que le temblara la voz.

Observo a la serpiente sacar la lengua un par de veces antes de asentir.

Draco se acercó a Harry y despacio le deposito un suave beso en la frente para luego dejarse caer _elegantemente_ sobre la silla al lado de la cama.

Se sentía incómodo en la misma habitación que la serpiente y no podía evitar lanzarle miradas cada pocos minutos. Después de aproximadamente media hora pensó que si no lo había atacado todavía quizás ya no lo haría, así que se arriesgó a conjurar su libro de pociones con un suave movimiento de varita. La serpiente se limitó a parpadear antes de acurrucarse de nuevo sobre Harry.

Al ver pasado el peligro decidió transfigurar la silla en un cómodo sillón y se acomodó con su libro en su regazo, dispuesto a pasar unas buenas horas de lectura.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba tan concentrado en su lectura que se sobresaltó cuando Harry se revolvió en la cama y alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Nagini deslizarse por la cama.

Harry abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación y poso sus ojos sobre unos grises que le miraban expectantes.

Draco se perdió durante unos instantes en la intensidad de la mirada de Harry y cuando reacciono se levantó lentamente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes dormilón? – sintió su corazoncito de hielo agitarse cuando Harry le sonrió y asintió. 

– ¿Dime, necesitas algo? – pregunto acercándose.

Harry asintió sin dejar de sonreír y se hizo a un lado, palmeando el espacio vacío con su mano derecha.

Draco negó divertido antes de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del moreno y acostarse a su lado atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Harry soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se aferró a la camisa del rubio.

No pudo evitar ronronear suavemente al sentir las caricias de Draco sobre su cabeza.

– Te estas volviendo muy perezoso– dijo Draco divertido con los sonidos de Harry.

De verdad que parecía un gatito.

– Tú tienes la culpa– y continuo, deteniendo la protesta que seguro vendría de Draco– eres la almohada más cómoda que he tenido nunca, y las más cálida– y para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir se aferró más fuerte al torso del rubio.

Draco se sonrojo ligeramente por las palabras del moreno y por su abrazo posesivo. No encontrando una mejor oportunidad decidió arriesgarse a decirle a Harry.

– Harry…yo– pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves toques en la puerta– adelante.

Remus entro y sonrió enternecido ante la imagen.

– Solo vengo a decirles que en poco tiempo se servirá la cena– miro a Harry y pregunto– ¿Te sientes mejor cachorro?

– Si Remus, gracias– dijo incorporándose sobre la cama– mi pa… ¿Tom sigue aquí? – pregunto revolviéndose entre los brazos de Draco, que se había levantado junto con Harry y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Remus sonrió contento al ver que Harry estaba aceptando a su _“nuevo”_ padre de buen grado.

– Se ha ido hacer un par de horas– vio divertido la desilusión de su cachorro– pero dijo que regresaría a cenar– la ilusión en los ojos de Harry era algo por lo que valía la pena traicionar, aunque tuviera que traicionar al mismo Dumbledore y a toda la Orden– parece que aún le falta dar algunas órdenes.

Harry asintió sonriendo y se levantó de un brinco.

– Ven Draco, vamos a arreglarnos– dijo, tirando de la mano de un rubio sonriente– tengo que bañarme y quiero que me ayudes a escoger que ropa usar, ¿me ayudaras? – pregunto con los ojos brillando.

Draco trago saliva y asintió.

– Claro que si Harry– suspiro, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante no habría nada que le negara al moreno. Estaba perdido.

Un ligero carraspeo los saco de su fantasía, provocando que Harry se sonrojara y soltara las manos de Draco.

– Los veré en la cena– dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Draco se dirigió al closet y le hablo a Harry sobre el hombro.  

– Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, no creo que al Lord le agrade que lo hagamos esperar– dijo mientras escogía la ropa de Harry– escogeré tu ropa y la dejare sobre la cama, después me iré a arreglar– se giró con un atuendo en sus manos y camino a la cama.

– Gracias Draco– Harry le deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el baño– te veo en la cena.

Draco se quedó parado viendo la puerta del baño y cuando escucho el agua correr salió apresuradamente de la habitación.   

 

_**TR***LV** _

 

La cena había trascurrido lo más normal que se podía, el único que estaba ajeno a la tensión acumulada en el aire era Harry.

Después de cenar pasaron a la sala para platicar.

– No tengo mucho tiempo libre así que les diré cuáles serán sus misiones y…– pero un carraspeo por parte de su hijo lo interrumpió y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de girar los ojos– espero que _por favor_ me ayuden– vio la perplejidad en el rostro de todos y la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de su hijo. Soltó un gruñido bajo– deja de sonreír como tonto Potter, ya veremos quien ríe al último– vio ensancharse la sonrisa de su hijo y lo fulmino con la mirada ignorando la atención que los demás les estaban dando, _“ya verás cómo te borrare esa sonrisita mocoso engreído”_ – Lupin– soltó molesto dirigiéndose al licántropo– usted será el encargado de repasar todas las materias con Potter y ponerlo en un nivel académico acorde a su apellido; Black tú te encargaras de su entrenamiento tanto físico como mágico, con eso me refiero a resistencia física, pelea con espada, duelo y todo lo referente a un curso rápido para auror– vio el asentimiento del hombre, volvió la vista a su hijo y fue su turno de sonreír al ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su querido hijo– Malfoy se encargara de darle unas clases rápidas de etiqueta, y ya que no hay mucho tiempo para enseñarle a comer las diferentes clases de comida, lo menos que espero es que aprenda a comportase como un sangrepura en la mesa aunque siga comiendo chatarra– escucho a su hijo gemir y enterrar la cara en sus manos avergonzado– bien, como tus tres tutores pueden estar disponibles en todo momento lo mejor será que el horario quede establecido. Por lo tanto, empezaran de 6 a 7:30 de la mañana con el entrenamiento físico, de 8 a 8:30 se servirá el desayuno y el joven Malfoy podrá aprovechar, después estudiaras con Lupin de 8:30 a 12 pm, tendrás media hora de almuerzo de 12 a 12:30, continuaras tus estudios de 12:30 a 3 de la tarde. El joven Malfoy tendrá la hora de 3 a 4 para las clases de etiqueta, la comida será de 4 a 4:30, las horas restantes de 4:30 a 8 de la noche entrenaras con Black y por último la cena se servirá a las 9 en punto y debo aclarar que no me gusta esperar– dijo mirando en advertencia a su hijo, pero este le miraba horrorizado. Sonrió malicioso al pensar que todavía le faltaba la guinda del pastel–ah, casi lo olvidaba, este horario solo será de Lunes a Viernes– escucho un suspiro de alivio a su lado y sonrió con maldad al dueño del suspiro– Sábados y Domingos solo habrá entrenamiento físico porque tendrás clases de Oclumancia con Severus…– vio la expresión completamente desolada del moreno y se compadeció un poco, solo un poco– el día sábado…y el domingo con Malfoy hasta medio día.

Harry no podía creerse que su padre le hiciera todo eso, definitivamente todavía estaba resentido con él por lo sucedido unas horas antes.

– Eres un mounstro– gimió dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa en señal de derrota.

– Es  bueno saber que no te has olvidado de quien soy _Harry_ – dijo, provocando que Harry soltara un gruñido. Se levantó de la mesa y miro a todos– si no hay preguntas me voy– vio asentir a todos menos a la figura desmadejada que era su hijo– que pasen buenas noches– y salió rumbo al pasillo.

Todos se quedaron sentados mirando la figura del hombre que desaparecía por el pasillo. En el momento en que desaparecía del pasillo vieron pasar como un bólido al muchacho de cabellos negros alborotados.

 Harry no estaba contento con sus actividades obligatorias pero no quería decir que no se despediría de su padre, así que salió como una exhalación del comedor para alcanzar a su padre antes de que desapareciera.

Tom estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando escucho una persona corriendo tras él y sabiendo quien era se detuvo, pero se sorprendió cuando algo pequeño choco contra él y se aferró a su espalda.

– Yo…yo…– balbució Harry sin saber cómo continuar.

– Creía que estabas enojado conmigo– dijo divertido, pero al segundo siguiente lo soltaron y se giró para mirar a su hijo.

– ¡Claro que no estaba enojado contigo! Es solo que…– se retorció las manos sin mirar a su padre– creí que ya que te encontré y me aceptaste en tu vida…bueno, tendría unas vacaciones normales, en familia. Pero si tú no quieres pues…– no terminó se sentía incómodo, quizás malinterpreto las cosas.

Tom no quería que su hijo pensara cosas equivocadas así que con suavidad, nada digna de un Señor Oscuro pero si de un padre, levanto la barbilla del moreno y le miro a los ojos.

– Escucha Harry– suspiro– sé que estas esperando la vida en familia que nunca tuviste…que nunca _tuvimos_ – se corrigió– yo también lo deseo, eres mi único hijo, mío y del amor de mi vida y precisamente por eso estoy haciendo esto _hijo_ – limpio con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su hijo– necesito saber que estarás lo más preparado posible para regresar al Colegio– negó suavemente– no te pienso dejar a tu suerte, me asegurare de que tengas protección. Pero tú mejor que nadie debes saber que los problemas son difíciles de evitar y tienes que estar preparado.

– Si padre, no era mi intención compórtame de esta manera– lo abrazo fuertemente, pero sabía que si quería un abrazo lo tenía que pedir– estamos solos, abrázame por favor–pidió mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

Tom se sintió incomodo un instante, pero al mirarlo en ese estado no pudo hacer más que apretarlo contra su pecho con fuerza, deseando con ese acto fundirlo con su piel y mantenerlo protegido siempre.

– Debo irme, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pero…hare todo lo posible por lograr que pases navidad conmigo– vio la sonrisa de felicidad de su hijo y sintió algo cálido extenderse por su pecho– aun así, procurare venir todas las noches a cenar antes de que regreses a Hogwarts. Por cierto, esto es para ti– dijo extendiendo un frasco con una poción color violeta– tómala hoy antes de dormir, dolerá un poco pero para cuando despiertes ya no necesitaras los lentes.

Harry asintió complacido y soltó a su padre para tomar el frasco.

– Gracias padre, se lo difícil que es conseguir los ingredientes para la poción– dijo sonriendo– entonces nos veremos mañana.

Tom asintió y unos segundos después desapareció.

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry estaba cansado. Habían pasado varios días desde que había regresado de la Madriguera y había hablado con su padre. Todos los días recibía cartas de los gemelos o mensajes por medio de las monedas con noticas sobre cambio de planes, visitas del director, conversaciones a escondidas de sus “amigos” o simplemente bromas.

Sus rutinas diarias eran seguidas estrictamente al pie de la letra y gracias a eso había ganado un poco de peso y músculos. Daba gracias a que su padre le había regalado la poción para corregir su vista o de lo contrario perdería cada duelo de espada solo por perder los lentes a medio entrenamiento. También había aprendido mucho de Remus y ahora estaba seguro que con un poco de empeño competiría por uno de los primeros lugares, incluso con Granger y Draco.

En sus clases de Oclumancia iba muy bien, el profesor Severus le había dejado varios libros con muchos ejercicios; en lo único en lo que no iba muy bien era en clases de etiqueta, no que no aprendiera sino más bien que no podía concentrarse. Había querido hablar con Draco de lo que había sucedido entre ellos pero con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en el día, terminaba exhausto por la noche y en nada ayudaba el hecho de que les habían asignado una habitación a cada uno y bastante alejadas.

Suspiro y se giró sobre la hierba mirando hacia el cielo. Recordó el día que se habían quedado solos después de varios días, pues Sirius siempre estaba presente en sus clases de etiqueta supervisando sus progresos y añadiendo comentarios aquí y allá.

 

_Flash Back_

_Harry se dirigía hacia la habitación que habían acondicionado para sus clases con Draco. Estaba un poco estresado por sus clases con Remus y caminaba despacio, sabía que cuando llegara Sirius le llamaría la atención, por eso se sorprendió cuando entro y no lo encontró._

_– Tu padrino tuvo que salir pero regresara por la noche– dijo Draco entre las sombras._

_Harry busco el origen de la voz y lo vio recargado al fondo escondido entre las sombras. Lucía un pantalón negro y una camisa verde Slytherin que le quedaba perfecta. Trago saliva._

_– Hola Draco, gracias por avisarme– Harry camino hacia la mesa y tomo asiento viendo los diferentes platos servidos– ¿Qué es lo que aprenderé hoy? –pregunto sonriendo en dirección al rubio._

_Draco sintió que las piernas le temblaban, lo único que quería era correr hacia Harry y besarlo apasionadamente._

_– Pensé que podíamos dar un repaso de todo lo que hemos visto– dijo mientras se aproximaba y se colocaba tras el moreno– porque no escoges tres platillos y me explicas que cubiertos usar, porque y con qué bebida lo acompañarías– terminó inclinándose y dejando escapar su aliento sobre la oreja del moreno._

_– Draco– jadeo Harry con los ojos cerrados._

_Draco sabía que si no se alejaba de Harry terminaría besándolo, así que camino a la ventana y se recargo de nuevo en la pared._

_– Muy bien, serán estos tres– dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, carraspeo nervioso y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había aprendido._

_Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que el rubio se lo comía con los ojos._

_Por su parte Draco estaba siendo torturado de una manera muy dulce, no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía el moreno solo oía su melodiosa voz mientras veía como sus dedos se colocaban sobre la copa con delicadeza y como bajaba el líquido por su garganta, pero lo que más lo estaba enloqueciendo eran sus deliciosos labios rojos por el vino._

_Draco no fue consciente de que ya había terminado hasta que lo vio levantarse y mirarlo fijamente. Sin poder sostener su mirada echo la vista al jardín y no la quito sin importar que el moreno se estuviera acercando._

_Harry no sabía que pasaba, quizás se había equivocado en algo y por eso Draco no lo miraba pero fuera lo que fuera lo arreglaría. Se levantó y se acercó a él, pero al ver que seguía en la misma actitud decidió disculparse._

_– Draco discúlpame si me equivoque, lo intentare de nuevo si quieres pero… no te enojes por favor– suplico Harry._

_Draco giro tan rápido la cabeza que sintió que se lastimo el cuello. Miro sorprendido al moreno._

_– ¡No Harry! Por supuesto que no te equivocaste, es solo que…– Draco callo indeciso de que decir._

_– ¿Qué, Draco? – pregunto Harry poniendo los dedos sobre los brazos fuertemente cruzados del rubio._

_Draco no era un hombre que se dejara guiar por sus impulsos, pero con Harry todo era diferente._

_– Lo siento Harry, quería hablar contigo antes pero ya no lo soporto– y dicho esto tomo a un sorprendido Harry por los hombros y lo pego con fuerza a la pared al mismo tiempo que capturaba su boca en un beso voraz._

_Draco atrapo el labio inferior del moreno y lo chupo con deseo mientras sus manos se posaban en sus caderas. Harry gimió dentro del beso al sentir la lengua del rubio sobre su labio y de inmediato abrió la boca, cediendo ante la insistente lengua. Ambos gimieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y las manos de Harry viajaron a la nuca de Draco enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos mientras sentía las manos de Draco deslizarse por su espalda. Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable se separaron mirándose a los ojos._

_– Te he extrañado– dijo Harry en un susurro sin soltar al rubio._

_– Yo también, y mucho– dijo Draco dirigiendo su mirada a los labios rojos de Harry._

_Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se estaban besando otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Draco tenía todo su cuerpo recargado sobre Harry y podía sentir como se estaba excitando, él estaba en las mismas condiciones._

_Pero un oportuno elfo toco la puerta para decir que los estaban esperando para comer. Si no hubiera sido por eso no hubieran podido detenerse._

_Fin Flash Back_

Harry soltó un suspiro. Como deseaba repetir ese beso. Por las noches no podía dormir bien, necesitaba a Draco a su lado y sabía que en Hogwarts sería aún más difícil estar juntos a menos que… Se levantó de un salto, tenía una idea de cómo arreglar ese problema y si planeaba bien las cosas podía deshacerse de Weasley y Granger y mantener a Dumbledore de su lado sin que sospechara nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos a todos y gracias por leer, nos seguimos viendo el viernes : D


	15. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reportandome con todas ustedes personitas lindas....
> 
> Gracias de verdad mil gracias por leer : D se que no todos dejan comentarios pero sus kudos son los que me animan a   
> continuar : D 
> 
> Vi: Me alegra mucho saber que pude hacer algo a larga distancia para mejorar tu estado de animo : ) Espero que siga trayéndote alegrías ; ) cuídate y gracias por seguir leyendo...nos leemos pronto : P

* * *

 

Iba tan concentrado planeando sus movimientos que no vio a la persona que se acercaba, choco con algo suave que inmediatamente lo abrazo. Levanto la vista desconcertado y vio a Draco.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo alegre abrazándose al chico.

– Hola pequeño– respondió dándole un beso en la frente.

– ¡No soy pequeño! Solo eres unos centímetros más alto que yo– dijo haciendo un mohín.

– Lo sé, lo digo de cariño. Sé que ya eres un hombre–respondió, resbalando sus manos por las caderas del chico.

– ¡Draco! Alguien puede vernos– dijo apartándose sonrojado.

– Tienes suerte, pero no vine a eso– dijo tomándolo de la mano– han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts y nos esperan para acordar quien ira a comprar los útiles– terminó conduciendo al moreno al interior de la mansión.

 

 

* * *

 

_********* _

 

Al final habían decidido que ellos se quedarían en la casa para evitar riesgos innecesarios. Además Severus le había dicho que el director había recibido una carta de Lupin diciendo que ya había enviado toda la lista escolar a Harry y que no era necesario que saliera de la casa de sus tíos hasta el 1 de Septiembre, sobra decir que el director estaba bastante satisfecho. Los elegidos fueron Severus y Sirius, quienes regresaron en menos de tres horas con ambas listas surtidas.

Los dos días que restaban transcurrieron tranquilos y para esa última noche habían programado una cena especial.

Después de la cena todos juntos, con Severus y su padre pasaron a la sala, donde Harry decidió que contaría su plan para ver que opinaban de él, claro sin revelar la verdadera razón. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta antes de hablar.

– Padre, sé que tienes que irte– dijo mirándolo– pero antes quería platicar con todos ustedes sobre algo que pensé–dijo mirándolos.

Todos lo miraban con atención, se sintió un poco incómodo pero lo hizo a un lado rápidamente. Tomo aire y paso a relatarles su plan completo, después espero sus opiniones.

Tom estuvo en silencio mientras todos discutían los pros y los contras pero él ya había tomado la decisión.

– ¿Estás seguro de poder con esto? – pregunto para asegurarse.

– Sí, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas todos los años– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Está bien– contesto Tom, ignorando la referencia a su persona–si estás seguro te apoyare en lo que pueda, además es una excelente idea– miro a Severus y añadió– hablare con todos mis mortífagos que tienen hijos en el Colegio para que sepan de nuestra relación, así estarás más protegido pero no debes confiarte y menos del viejo loco– dijo serio.

– Yo también estaré atento mi señor– dijo Draco con seguridad.

– Cuento con eso joven Malfoy– dijo con una nota de advertencia en la voz que pasó desapercibida para el moreno– bien, me voy. Nos veremos en tus salidas a Hogsmeade, ah! Severus les dará multijugos para que lo lleven al expreso– miro a Malfoy y dijo– como la desaparición de Narcissa ya se hizo pública no tiene caso que Severus tome multijugos así que te iras directamente con él. Supongo que los gemelos Weasley podrán hacerte compañía– dijo regresando la mirada a su hijo.

– No te preocupes padre, estaré bien.  

– Bien, entonces nos veremos en unas semanas. Vámonos Severus– se levantó y para shock de todos y sorpresa de Harry, lo tomo de los brazos, lo levanto y lo abrazo fuerte– más te vale que te cuides o todos los crucios del mundo no serán suficientes para castigarte– y por ultimo le dio un beso fugaz en la frente.

Se giró y desapareció por el pasillo antes que todos reaccionaran. Harry sonrió como tonto y se despidió de todos para subirse dormir.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

A la mañana siguiente casi todos estaban listos y en el comedor para desayunar, el único que faltaba era Harry. Escucharon pasos en las escaleras y giraron la cabeza, los adultos soltaron una exclamación cuando lo vieron pero Draco sin quedo sin aliento. Harry simplemente estaba irresistible.

Vestía un pantalón negro entallado y una camisa blanca con detalles en oro y cerrando el conjunto, una túnica verde Slytherin con los mismos detalles que la camisa en ambos puños.

– Padre exagero al enviarme la ropa– dijo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado– lo mejor será que me cambie.

Pero no había dado ni media vuelta cuando fue detenido por un entusiasmado Sirius.

– ¡Por supuesto que no Prongs! Te ves genial, digno de un Potter y de un Riddle por supuesto– dijo acercándose a el– vamos a desayunar que tenemos que llegar puntuales– lo jalo y lo sentó al lado de él y frente a Draco, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Harry sintió la mirada de Draco sobre él y le sonrió avergonzado. Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire; esa sonrisa siempre causaba estragos en él, pero reuniendo su autocontrol logro sonreírle al moreno.

– Bien, desayunemos que ya casi es la hora– dijo Remus, siendo seguido por los demás.

Cuando todos terminaron, Remus que se había percatado de las miradas que le dirigía Draco a su cachorro decidió darles unos minutos a solas, así que se levantó y se acercó a Sirius.

– Vamos Siri, tenemos que tomarnos la poción– miro a Harry– ve por tu baúl cachorro– y dicho esto tomo a Sirius de la mano y se encaminaron a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa al joven Malfoy.

– Iré por mi baúl– Harry se levantó y camino a las escaleras.

– Te ayudo– dijo Draco sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Draco cerró la puerta tras él.

– ¿Tienes todo listo Harry? – pregunto Draco siguiendo los movimientos del moreno con atención.

– Si, solo me faltaban unas cosas pero…

– Harry– interrumpió Draco, fijo su vista en los ojos verdes que le miraban interrogantes, se acercó lentamente– yo…te ves hermoso– dijo admirando la belleza que tenía frente a él.

Harry se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzado.

– No creo que sea para tanto– pero se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de Draco acariciar su mejilla.

– No Harry. Tú no puedes ver lo que yo veo pero…– se acercó más al moreno y susurro– eres hermoso.

Harry miro los ojos grises como plata fundida y se acercó aún más. Sentía sus alientos mezclándose y unas ganas enormes de volver a probar los labios de Draco. Sintió las manos del rubio deslizarse por su cintura y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de sentir los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos. El beso era lento, cada uno probando los labios del otro, un beso suave que mostraba el amor que sentían por el otro. Cuando se separó Harry estaba sonrojado.

– No tienes idea de los delicioso que te ves cuando te sonrojas– dijo Draco acariciando ambas mejillas– Harry, yo creo que debemos hablar sobre esto.

Harry asintió mirándolo.

– Si lo sé, pero tendrá que ser en Hogwarts, ya casi es tiempo de irnos– miro los labios del rubio– y ahora bésame otra vez, que si todo sale bien nos veremos hasta la noche– dicho esto ataco la boca del rubio con pasión.

Draco gimió cuando sintió los labios del moreno devorando su boca, lo que aprovecho Harry para colar su lengua y comenzar una deliciosa batalla que lógicamente fue ganada por el rubio. Se sentía en las nubes y no ayudaba a su alocado corazón las caricias de Harry por todo su pecho. Se separaron agitados pero satisfechos y cuando se miraron a los ojos sonrieron.

– Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que lo haga tu padrino o tendremos problemas– dijo mientras tomaba al moreno de la mano– ¡Kreacher! – El elfo apareció y desapareció con el baúl– vamos.

Acababan de llegar a la sala cuando vieron aparecer a su padrino y Remus o mejor dicho a las versiones falsas de Vernon y Petunia.

– Esa mujer es horrible Prongs– dijo Sirius mirándose el cuerpo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

– Vamos antes de que el efecto se pase– se giró y le dio un rápido abrazo al rubio– te veré por la noche, deséame suerte.

– Eres Harry Potter, lograras todo lo que te propongas– dijo haciendo una mueca pero luego sonrió– suerte Harry– le dio un suave beso en los labios a pesar del gruñido de Black.

 

* * *

 

_********* _

Cuando llegaron al andén se miraron a los ojos y asintieron, ya se habían despedido antes porque no se podían arriesgar a que alguien los viera, sobre todo los Weasley. Estaba por girarse y pasar el andén cuando un hombre alto de cabellos y ojos castaños se acercó a ellos.

– Yo me asegurare de que pase el andén y suba al expreso– dijo mirando a Harry y sonriendo de lado.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

– Vamos, está a punto de partir el tren– se despidió con un cabeceo de los adultos y ambos cruzaron la barrera.

Localizo a los Weasley subiendo y cuando pensó que se iba a ir solo Fred y George lo vieron y sonriendo ampliamente caminaron a su encuentro.

– Muy bien, recuerda todo lo que aprendiste, quiero buenas notas pero por sobre todo te quiero seguro y feliz. Cuídate hijo– y aprovechando que los gemelos no los veían mientras cruzaban toda la gente, lo abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabello.

Se separaron y después llegaron los gemelos y los señores Weasley.

– Harry querido– dijo la señora Weasley mirando con desconfianza al hombre castaño– ¿te encuentras bien? Creí que ya no llegarías y estaba preocupada.

– Muy bien Harry, te dejo. Estas en buenas manos– dijo mirando a los gemelos en señal de advertencia.

– Adiós y gracias– dijo viéndolo desaparecer.

– Harry, ¿quién es ese hombre? – lo miro de arriba abajo ocultando su envidia– ¿y de donde sacaste esa ropa? No creo que a Dumbledore le guste que estés acompañado de algún extraño y…

Pero afortunadamente fue salvado por el silbido del expreso.

– Vamos Harry, nosotros te acompañaremos. No te preocupes madre nosotros nos encargaremos de el– y sin terminar de hablar jalaron a un moreno que todavía buscaba con la mirada al misterioso hombre.

Subieron al tren y se dirigieron al último vagón, que siempre estaba desocupado. En su camino se encontró con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Les miro con tristeza antes de cubrir su expresión con indiferencia y seguir su camino.

Entro seguido de los gemelos y estos sellaron e insonorizaron la puerta.

– Ok Harry, ¿ahora puedes decirnos quien era ese apuesto hombre que te acompañaba? – pregunto George levantando las cejas con insinuación.

Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado con sus amigos.

– No, todavía no pero…– se removió inquieto.

– Si nos dices que él te está cuidando, te ha vestido, alimentado y se preocupa por ti, entonces podemos esperar– dijo Fred sentado a su lado.

Miro a George que asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

– Si, él es muy importante para mí– cuando vio sus sonrisas maliciosas se apresuró a aclarar– no es lo que piensan, es como mi…padre– dijo mirando por la ventana.

– Ok Harry, te creemos. Después de todo no creemos que a Malfoy le guste compartir– dijeron al unísono y soltaron unas risitas cuando a Harry se le subieron los colores.

– Dinos Harry, ¿cómo se encontraron y se hicieron _amigos_? – pregunto George disfrutando de la incomodidad del chico.

Harry decidió que podía confiarles eso, de todos modos ya debían adivinar el motivo puesto que la desaparición de la señora Malfoy ya se había hecho pública. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatarles desde que se encontró con Draco en el parque muggle hasta que comenzaron a convivir y conocerse en Grimmauld Place, sin revelar la presencia de Sirius y Remus y mucho menos la de su padre y Severus.

– Vaya, parece que nuestro Harry tiene muchos secretos. Nosotros teníamos entendido que nadie podía entrar ahí después de que…– se calló y miro al moreno.

– Si, pero fue por eso mismo, es decir, la casa me reconoció como su nuevo dueño. Dumbledore me leyó el testamento de Sirius donde me dejaba en herencia la casa, pero creo que no quería que supiera que solo yo tenía acceso a ella, por eso les dijo que nadie, ni el mismo podía entrar en ella.

– Si, se veía muy frustrado de haber perdido el punto de reunión de la orden– dijeron juntos.

– Bueno y ahora dinos Harry, ¿le debemos al misterioso salvador tu cambio de look? – preguntaron mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry se sonrojo y se tapó con la túnica, lo que solo provoco risitas.

– Con eso te aseguraras de que nuestro pequeño Ronnie explote de celos, pero no te preocupes nosotros seremos tu sombra, nos aseguraremos que no te pase nada.

– Con respecto a eso…– Harry se retorció las manos nervioso– tengo un plan que me alejara de Granger y Weasley– vio la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando uso los apellidos para referirse a sus antiguos amigos.

Harry les explico una versión modificada del plan pues aun había cosas que no sabían y no era el momento. Cuando termino ambos sonrieron y le felicitaron por su increíble plan.

– Solo no esperes que nosotros también nos alejemos de ti– dijeron en tono de advertencia.

– Por supuesto que no y Draco lo sabe, solo alejara a los otros Weasley y a Granger– miro al suelo– de los demás chicos de Gryffindor aún no lo sé, primero quiero darles una oportunidad.

– No te preocupes, nosotros tantearemos el terreno con algunos de ellos y te avisaremos.

Harry les sonrió agradecido.

El resto del viaje la pasaron entre bromas y juegos de snap explosivo.

Cuando llegaron a los carruajes, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron.

– Harry ¿por qué no te sentaste con nosotros en el tren? – pregunto Hermione preocupada o más bien fingiendo.

Harry sintió con profunda tristeza la falsedad en la que había sido su mejor amiga y bajo la vista.

– Lo siento, yo…–pero fue interrumpido por la cantarina voz de Luna.

– Hola Harry, te ves precioso– dijo con su voz soñadora– ¿no vienes con nosotros? – pregunto, mirando a los demás Ravenclaw que la ignoraron.

Harry reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando vio solo un  asiento vacío y asintió subiendo al carruaje sin despedirse de los demás.

– ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese? – pregunto Ron mirando con coraje el carruaje.

– Nos vemos– dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

 

 

_**HP***HR** _

 

Harry platico el resto del camino al castillo con Luna, o más bien escucho a la chica relatarle sus viajes y las criaturas fantásticas que conoció.

Cuando llego al castillo en lugar de entrar con los demás estudiantes se despidió de Luna y se quedó rezagado con los nuevos estudiantes. Busco con la mirada a su jefa de casa y cuando la vio corrió hacia ella.

– Disculpe, Profesora McGonagall– llamo Harry controlando lo mejor que podía el temblor de su voz y mirando a la profesora a los ojos.

– Potter que hace usted aquí, debería haber entrado con sus demás compañeros al comedor– dijo severa.

– Si profesora, pero necesito hablar con el Director, es urgente– dijo mirándola con esperanza de que no pusiera muchas trabas.

– ¿Tan urgente que no puede esperar a la Selección? – pregunto con preocupación mirándolo de arriba abajo buscando heridas.

– Si profesora, de lo contrario no la molestaría.

– Esta bien Potter, espere aquí– dijo con severidad y entro al comedor cerrando la puerta.

Harry la vio desparecer por la puerta y sintió unas ganas enormes de entrar y sentarse con Draco. Se arregló la túnica del colegio con nerviosismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el director salió por ella, Harry se encontró con una mirada que mostraba preocupación, supuso que falsa igual que los demás.

– Harry, mi querido muchacho, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo.

– Director– asintió con respeto– quisiera hablar con usted, es acerca de…– fingió indecisión– quisiera ser seleccionado nuevamente– pidió con firmeza.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices Harry?! – pregunto sorprendido– Una vez que eres seleccionado no hay vuelta atrás. Además, si eso pasara ambos sabemos a dónde te mandaría el sombrero– dijo con falsa preocupación.

– Lo se profesor, por eso mismo quiero volver a ser seleccionado– vio desconfianza en los ojos del director y decidió sacar su as– tengo un plan que sé que funcionara y volteara el tablero a mi favor– Harry sabía que no mentía, el tablero estaría a su favor pero eso no quería decir que incluyera a la Orden y al director.

Sonrió con inocencia al ver brillar los astutos ojos del director y supo que ya lo había logrado.

– Esta bien Harry, acompáñame a mi oficina pero no te aseguro que lo que me pides sea posible– miro a Minerva y asintió– profesora por favor que todos los alumnos de primero se sienten juntos y anuncie que la selección será llevada al final del banquete– vio que la profesora iba a preguntar y la corto con una señal– más tarde te explicare Minerva– dicho esto salió con Harry hacia la oficina.

 

Cuando Harry y el director llegaron a la oficina, este le hizo sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

– Muy bien Harry, te escucho– dijo, cruzando los dedos de las manos frente al escritorio.

– Vera profesor– dijo removiéndose incomodo en su silla– estas vacaciones he tenido tiempo de pensar acerca de la profecía y…después de lo sucedido en el ministerio…– bajo la vista fingiendo tristeza, aunque no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor cuando recordó a Sirius cayendo a través del velo y se tuvo que obligar a recordar que su padrino estaba vivo y a salvo– creo que debo tomar parte de manera más activa en esta guerra– dijo, mirándolo con seguridad pero sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada por demasiado tiempo para no arriesgarse a que utilizara Legeremancia– sé que no debo arriesgarme a que me atrapen por eso el plan que tengo es sencillo pero efectivo. Con él podría acercarme a Draco Malfoy, su padre es la mano derecha de Voldemort y sería tan fácil manipularlo– hizo una mueca por las palabras pero el director muy bien podría interpretarlo como desagrado– después de todo, siempre ha querido ser mi amigo, y teniendo como amigo al Príncipe de Slytherin toda la casa de Slytherin me obedecerá y podría averiguar más– terminó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo demasiado simple.

– Vaya Harry, debo decir que no suena muy descabellado, pero mi querido muchacho no sé si funcione– dijo recargándose en la silla– porque para eso tendrías que renunciar a tus amigos, ambos sabemos lo que el señor Malfoy piensa del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. No creo que seas capaz de soportar las humillaciones del señor Malfoy. Sin añadir que serás visto como traidor por toda la escuela– terminó mirándolo fijamente.

Harry bajo la vista con verdadera tristeza, no por los Weasley y Granger sino por todas las demás personas que considera amigos. Levanto la vista y suspiro.

– Siempre hay un precio a pagar director, estoy consciente de que perderé a mis amigos pero me asegurare de ganar esta guerra– decidió acabar de una vez por todas con ese asunto y soltó la frase que inclinaría la balanza a su favor– por el Bien Mayor.

Lo había logrado. Los ojos del director brillaron intensamente al escuchar esa frase. Garabateo rápidamente en un pedazo de pergamino _“Lo tengo en mis manos”_ y lo doblo. Se levantó y miro al chico.

– Espérame aquí Harry, avisare a Minerva que al último te nombre para ser seleccionado– se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que el director ya no estaba en la oficina suspiro de alivio y se relajó, pero no le duro demasiado.

_– Veo que se ha enterado de la verdad señor Potter._

Harry giro su cabeza tan rápido que su cuello trono. Observo al sombrero seleccionador con asombro.

– Y-yo…– tartamudeo Harry.

_– Se la verdad señor Potter. Lo supe desde la primera vez que estuve sobre su cabeza, la decisión fue muy difícil. Fue la primera vez que quise dividir a un alumno y enviar la mitad a una casa y la otra mitad a otra casa._

– ¿Pe-pero como supo? – pregunto Harry, horrorizado de que alguien supiera su secreto– ¿Por qué no me dijo en ese momento?

_–Pregúntate, ¿era el momento adecuado? No, no lo era, por eso calle. Saberlo fue muy sencillo, no sé si el director este enterado, pero yo me di cuenta desde el primer momento que toque a un Potter, y cuando fue el turno de Charlus Potter, supe que era el heredero de Gryffindor, hasta que paso el legado a James Potter, quien se convirtió en el siguiente descendiente de Gryffindor. Pero cuando toque tu cabeza, me di cuenta que por tus venas corrían sangre de dos herederos de las casas. Tom Riddle fue el último heredero de Slytherin que había conocido, hasta que llegaste tú. Ambas herencias eran muy fuertes, pero tú tomaste la decisión y fue la correcta, como ahora lo es cambiar de casa._

– Entonces, ¿crees que hago bien? – pregunto Harry expectante.

_– No toda la luz es buena, ni toda la oscuridad es mala. Recuérdalo Potter._

– Dumbledore…tu…

_– No señor Potter, por mí no se enterara jamás, eso no me incumbe._

Harry iba a preguntar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del director.

– ¿Harry? – pregunto el director mirando al sombrero.

– Le estaba explicando al sombrero mi nueva elección y está de acuerdo en reubicarme– dijo con inocencia.

– ¡Oh perfecto! Entonces no pierda más tiempo y diríjase al comedor, el banquete está por terminar.

A Harry no se lo dijeron dos veces, salió apresuradamente rumbo al comedor.

Entro y miro alrededor, al fondo estaban los de primero. Siguió su camino hacia su mesa _“hasta ahora”_ , evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar en dirección al rubio que sabía tenía la vista clavada en él, como todos los demás alumnos.

Antes de llegar a su mesa fue interceptado por Fred y George que entre risas y bromas lo llevaron a una esquina para comer.

– Y bien pequeño Harry, ¿cómo fueron las cosas? – preguntaron juntos.

– ¡No soy pequeño!– frunció el ceño molesto– ¡perfecto! Creyó todo lo que dije– sonrió de lado.

– Sabíamos que lo lograrías, ahora serás nuestra pequeña serpiente manipuladora.

Harry gruño pero después sonrió radiante.

Comieron entre bromas y juegos a costa de Harry hasta que fue el momento de la selección.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras transcurría la selección, Harry no lo demostraba pero se moría de nervios. Trago saliva cuando el último alumno paso, vio al director levantarse y fingir sorpresa cuando fue interrumpido por el sombrero seleccionador.

– ¿Pasa algo Sombrero Seleccionador? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.

– Creo que es hora de retractarme de una decisión que tome hace cinco años y es indispensable corregir ese error. Se avecinan muchos cambios y este es solo uno de ellos. Harry Potter…después de cinco años nos volveremos a encontrar.

Todo el Gran comedor quedo sumido en el más absoluto silencio y Harry sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él.

– ¡Harry Potter! – dijo con voz autoritaria el director.

Harry miro a los gemelos a los ojos y cuando le sonrieron alentándolo se levantó con firmeza. Camino con la cabeza erguida ignorando todas las miradas y los murmullos a su alrededor.

Tomo asiento en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall le coloco el sombrero.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y le pregunto en un susurro bajo, casi inaudible:

– ¿Estoy haciendo bien? Dime que si por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Publicare otro cap por la tarde porque mañana no tendré tiempo jejejeje el trabajo consume mucho tiempo : D


	16. ¿¿¿SLYTHERIN???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo jajajajaja   
> No soy rápida???   
> Bueno mejor los dejo leer, mi cabeza esta confundida de tanto escribir, corregir y leer jejejeje  
> Byyeeee

 

* * *

 

– Solo estas conociendo la otra parte de tus orígenes y aceptándolos. Creo que estás haciendo bien, como dije, se acercan cambios y tú llegaras muy lejos Potter. Espero nos volvamos a ver. _**¡SLYTHERIN!**_ – grito.

El Gran comedor cayó en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Harry se levantó del taburete. Los murmullos explotaron a su alrededor y sin poder ni querer evitarlo miro a Ron y Hermione, tenían la boca abierta del asombro. Sonrió para sus adentros y camino con paso seguro hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Sin vacilación alguna se dirigió exactamente al lugar disponible entre Blaise Zabini y Draco.

Paso sus pies por el banco y tomo asiento. Ignoro la atención de los demás y miro a Zabini asintiendo en su dirección para después mirar al rubio y asentir con la misma cortesía que mostro con Zabini sabiendo que todos sus movimientos eran analizados por todo el Colegio, seguro esperando una pelea o por lo menos una explosión de rabia de parte del Príncipe de Slytherin. El rubio le regreso una mirada de completa indiferencia que aunque sabía que era fingida, le incomodaba.

Mientras el director cerraba con un pequeño discurso acerca de las segundas oportunidades y de no dejarse guiar por los prejuicios, Harry aprovecho para ocultar sus manos bajo la mesa y al segundo siguiente la mano de Draco aferraba la suya con fuerza. Suspiro imperceptiblemente y se relajó.

Antes de levantarse llego Snape y le entrego su nuevo horario.

– Le acompañare a la torre de Gryffindor por sus cosas y lo llevare a su habitación en Slytherin. Sígame– dio media vuelta y salió del comedor.

Harry asintió rápidamente en dirección a Draco y salió tras Snape. 

 

_**HP***HR** _

 

Harry creyó que tardarían mucho tiempo en cruzar el comedor y llegar a la torre, pero todos los alumnos les miraban con asombro y se apartaban de su camino.

– Potter, usted siempre llamando la atención– susurro– bien, pues les daremos un pequeño espectáculo– y sonrió de lado.

Harry le vio hacer una floritura con la varita y su túnica de Gryffindor se transformó en el uniforme de Slytherin. A Harry le gusto como combinaba su túnica con su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro, miro al profesor y sonrió. Giro su cabeza y vio a todos observarles con interés que se convirtió en jadeos sorprendidos cuando sintió la mano del profesor Snape posarse en su hombro, dirigiéndolo entre la multitud.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda y el profesor le dio la contraseña. Entro seguido de Harry. El silencio sepulcral que siguió a su entrada hizo que Harry se sintiese incómodo.     

– Trae tus cosas, te espero en cinco minutos– dijo, mirando a su alrededor con asco.

– Si profesor– camino a las escaleras recibiendo miradas de sorpresa, enojo, traición, pena, lastima y algunas sonrisas de aliento.

Entro en la habitación que compartía con los chicos y casi de inmediato se arrepintió. Ron y Hermione le esperaban cruzados de brazos en actitud indignada frente a su baúl; tampoco ayudaba que Angelina, Katie Bell, Neville, Dean y Seamus estuvieran mirándolo desde unos metros atrás.

– ¡Harry Potter! Explícame ahora mismo que sucede– grito Hermione indignada y molesta– nos ignoras en el tren, no llegas a cenar y no avisas porque ¡y ahora resulta que te vas a Slytherin! – dijo subiendo la voz hasta casi gritarle.

Harry miro al grupo tras Weasley y Granger y vio en sus ojos confusión y molestia. No respondió, se limitó a mirar a Ron que  le miraba con coraje.

– ¿Que pasa Potter? ¿Ya no te dignas siquiera a respondernos ahora que eres una serpiente rastrera? – pregunto Ron con veneno destilando en cada palabra.

Harry sintió que le clavaban puñales con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su antiguo mejor amigo, pero se negó a demostrarlo y se quedó callado.

– ¡Responde! – Grito fuera de si– ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora? ¿Qué llames sangre sucia a Hermione? ¿O que te hagas amigo del cobarde de Malfoy? – pregunto aproximándose unos pasos a Harry.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo indignado, eso ya era demasiado y no lo permitiría– por si lo has olvidado mi madre era hija de muggles, y no lo sé– dijo riendo sin humor– quizás el _“cobarde”_ de Malfoy como tú lo llamas sea mejor amigo  de lo que _¡jamás podrías ser tú!_ – grito enojado, vio con satisfacción como retrocedía por el impacto de sus palabras– al menos con él me aseguraría de que no me traicione a la menor oportunidad– dijo mirando también a Hermione.

No le importaba nada, quería hacerles el mismo daño que le estaban haciendo a él.

– ¡Harry Potter, retráctate de lo que has dicho! – dijo Hermione escandalizada.

– _¡NO LO HARE!_ – Grito– creí que tenía amigos, pero ya veo que fui demasiado ingenuo– terminó, mirándolos con tristeza pero inmediatamente se mostró indiferente– muy bien, adiós Weasley, Granger– asintió en su dirección– fue un placer conocerlos…o tal vez no– dijo con voz fría.

Lanzo una mirada a los chicos de atrás y asintió. Dio media vuelta y salió con su baúl flotando tras él. Estaba tan molesto que no se percató de que Ron le había seguido, hasta que sintió la magia vibrar y dirigirse a él. No le dio tiempo levantar un escudo y cerró los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio al profesor frente a él con la varita levantada.

– Weasley– escupió molesto– siempre supe que no tenía cerebro, pero creía que al menos tenia honor de mago– dijo fríamente– no hay nada más bajo que atacar por la espalda– miro con desprecio a ambos chicos– Potter vámonos– coloco la mano sobre Potter y salieron por el retrato.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo sin saber nada, solo sentía ira, dolor y decepción. No era consciente de su magia haciendo vibrar las armaduras por donde pasaba, pero Snape sí.

– Potter, cálmese o volara el castillo– dijo Severus deteniéndose.

– Hubiese dado mi vida por ellos– dijo rehuyendo su mirada– solo creía que…después de cinco años significaba algo para ellos– terminó con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, lágrimas que limpio con coraje.

Severus se colocó frente al chico descasando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo fijamente.

– Supo desde el principio como acabaría esto, además ahora tendrá la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas y forjar nuevas amistades y relaciones– dijo mirándolo.

Harry iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

– ¡Harry!

Giro y vio a Angelina, Katie, Neville, Dean y Seamus corriendo hacia él. Se tensó inmediatamente temiendo sus reclamos. Pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo de Angelina y Katie y recibió dos sonoros besos que le hicieron sonrojar.

– ¿Chicas? – pregunto alejándose suavemente de ellas.

– Harry, nosotros no les creemos. Ellos están diciendo que te uniste a Quien Tu Sabes y que por eso te vas a Slytherin, que eres un traidor – dijo Angelina y negó frenéticamente– pero yo no lo creo, siempre supe que Ronald tenia envidia de tu fama y Hermione de tu enorme poder, pero eso no quiere decir que nos abandonarías por algo tan bajo– terminó con convicción.

Harry sintió que se hundía su corazón y nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

– Pero si eso es cierto, y te has unido a Quien Tu Sabes– dijo Neville mirando a todos– estoy seguro que lo harías para protegernos y no por traicionarnos. Ese no serias tú, tú jamás nos abandonarías ¿verdad chicos? – pregunto con seguridad.  

– Por supuesto.

– Claro.

– Te creemos Harry.

– Eres nuestro amigo.

Harry sonrió con alegría y miro a Severus en una muda pregunta. Severus pareció entender porque miro a todos a los ojos y asintió finalmente a Harry, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que podía confiar en ellos.

– Chicos, no saben lo que esto significa para mí– dijo mirándolos uno por uno– pero no puedo darles las explicaciones que quieren– dijo bajando la cabeza.

– No es necesario Harry– dijeron Dean y Seamus– nosotros te creemos, nunca harías algo que nos dañara y te comprenderíamos si comenzaras a pensar más en ti– dijo Seamus– siempre te has preocupado por nosotros y ahora tu mereces ser feliz– terminó sonriendo.

Harry los vio asentir y sonrió feliz. Un segundo después fue atrapado en un abrazo grupal.

– Basta ya o vomitare– interrumpió Severus con fingido asco– me asquea tanto sentimentalismo– terminó burlón.

– Oh vamos, tú también lo mereces– dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos y al propio Severus cuando sintió al moreno abrazarlo.

– Tienes un segundo para soltarme Potter o estarás castigado por todo el año– dijo causando risas nerviosas de todos los presentes.

– Claro– dijo Harry sonriendo socarrón– nos veremos chicos. Cuídense.

Dio media vuelta y camino con el profesor rumbo a su nueva casa.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

– Draco detente o harás un agujero en el piso– dijo Blaise por quinta vez.

Pero Draco como las primeras cuatro veces, no se había dignado a responder. Solo caminaba de aquí para allá perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry ya se había tardado demasiado y estaba preocupado de lo que la sangre sucia y el pobretón le pudieran hacer.

– Draco, ¿qué harás ahora que sabes de quien es hijo Potter? – Pregunto Nott– Debo aceptar que cuando mi padre me lo dijo el día de ayer me costó creerlo, tú me entiendes, es decir Harry Potter el ídolo de la luz, el chico de oro ¿hijo del Señor Oscuro? No imagino como estarás tú, siempre se han odiado y ahora tendrán que convivir siempre y además de todo ¡deberás arrodillarte ante el como si fuera el Señor Oscuro! – terminó, mirando a su amigo que no había reaccionado ante nada de lo que había dicho.

– Oh vamos Theo, deja a Draco– dijo Blaise mirando a su amigo– el trabajo será para nosotros, tendremos que impedir que se hechicen el uno al otro y así evitar que maten a Draco por atreverse a hechizar al hijo del Lord– terminó con tono de resignación.

Draco ni se inmuto. Si Harry no llegaba pronto, saldría a buscarlos en ese momento y lo traería encadenado si era necesario. Por suerte para ambos no fue necesario ya que en ese momento entro Severus seguido de Harry y sus pertenencias.

Severus observo a los tres ocupantes de la habitación y se giró a Harry.

– Potter, ellos serán sus compañeros de habitación, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott– dijo mirándolos uno a uno.

Harry asintió en dirección a los chicos pero su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en un par de ojos grises que le apuntaban como dagas. Trago saliva y miro al profesor que le miraba divertido.

– Esto será interesante– dijo Severus al ver el desconcierto del moreno y la ira en los ojos de su ahijado– bien Potter, compartirás el uso de la sala común pero tendrás tu propio dormitorio– camino a un retrato de Salazar Slytherin que estaba pegando al fondo– vamos, te enseñare tu dormitorio.

Harry siguió al profesor pero antes se atrevió a mirar al rubio otra vez, y lo que vio lo dejo asustado y confundido. Draco lo miraba con ira contenida, tenía la sensación de que si pudiera matarlo con los ojos ya lo habría hecho.

Se detuvo de golpe al casi chocar con Severus.

– Creo que no es necesario decirle de quien es el retrato– dijo Severus mirándolo serio.

Harry miro el retrato y enseguida lo reconoció. Se parecía bastante a la estatua que había de el en la Cámara de los Secretos.

– Claro, no podía ser de otra forma– sonrió de lado.

– “Pureza” – dijo Severus y entro.

Harry giro los ojos por la contraseña pero aun así entro, el retrato se cerró tras él. Ni siquiera levanto la vista del suelo ni presto atención a lo que decía Severus, el seguía intentando comprender que había pasado afuera con Draco.

– No se preocupe Potter, Draco entenderá cuando le explique todo– dijo con una mueca– ahora preste atención.

 

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

– Draco que diablos te pasa– dijo Blaise zarandeándolo– o te controlas o yo te matare antes de que el Señor Oscuro lo haga– dijo molesto.

– Parece que Granger estaba muy efusiva cuando se despidió de Potter– dijo Theo socarrón– yo siempre creí que Granger estaba enamorada de Weasley pero parece que me equivoque– dijo sin saber que estaba cometiendo un  error.

Draco no lo soporto y volcó la mesita de noche al mismo tiempo que los vidrios de la ventana falsa comenzaban a temblar.

– Draco cálmate por favor– dijo Blaise comenzando a asustarse.

Nunca habían visto al rubio perder así el control.

– Mira Draco, si se te facilitan más las cosas nosotros nos encargaremos de que Potter no te moleste y así…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando Potter salió del retrato seguido del profesor. Severus les dirigió una mirada a todos y salió. Harry dio unos pasos hacia el lugar por donde había salido Severus, se le había olvidado preguntar si le podía enviar una lechuza a su padre cuando un hechizo le paso cerca de la cabeza y sello e insonorizo la habitación.

– ¡Draco! – gritaron horrorizados Blaise y Theo al mismo tiempo.

Harry se giró y vio a Draco mirarlo con ojos furiosos y apuntándole con la varita. Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Nott.

– Draco, no hagas una tontería estoy seguro que Potter no está buscando problemas. Por favor baja la varita y hablemos– dijo acercándose al rubio.

– ¡Cállense y no se metan! – grito molesto y miro a Harry– ¿Quién diablos fue? – pregunto apretando los dientes.

Harry estaba desconcertado.

– ¿De qué diablos estas…

– No me quieras ver la cara Potter, mejor vete la tuya– escupió conjurando un espejo y lo mando flotando con violencia en su dirección, pero deteniéndose suavemente al llegar frente a él.

Harry se miró al espejo y lo único que vio fueron los besos de Katie y Angelina y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza y palideció. Draco no podía creer que…el jamás…

– No es lo que crees– dijo Harry dando un paso vacilante– déjame explicar.

Draco agito violentamente la varita en dirección al moreno desapareciendo los besos.

– _Nombre_ – dijo con los dientes apretados– quiero el nombre– exigió.

Blaise y Theo estaban desconcertados, no entendían que diablos pasaba pero de algo estaban seguros, no querían tener a ese Draco como enemigo.

– Katie y Angelina– murmuro Harry con la vista en el suelo.

– Las matare lentamente, juro que lo haré– dijo dando zancadas hacia Harry, quien retrocedió asustado hasta chocar con la pared.

– Draco no es lo que estás pensando– dijo Harry atropelladamente– ellas solo…

– Mas te vale que no sea lo que pienso– dijo arrinconándolo contra la pared– porque tú, Harry James Potter– dijo pinchándolo con el dedo, amenazador– eres _MIO_ , solo _MIO_ – y se abalanzo a los labios rojos de Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y jadeo cuando sintió la suave lengua acariciando sus labios pidiendo permiso, el cual fue concedido y tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros del rubio o sus piernas cederían. Sus lenguas luchaban por dominar pero como era de esperar, Harry cedió gustoso el control y en su lugar enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio gimiendo de placer.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron agitados. 

– Que no se vuelva a repetir Harry o las cruciare hasta el cansancio– dijo recargando su frente en la del moreno.

– No necesito a nadie más que a ti Draco– dijo besando nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez con ternura demostrando el amor que sentía por el rubio.

Blaise y Theo estaban en shock, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter besándose apasionadamente frente a ellos. ¿Cuándo, por Merlín, había sucedido eso?

Cuando salieron de su shock tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse y carraspear, atrayendo la atención hacia ellos.

Draco y Harry se separaron y ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente al ver a los dos chicos.

– Eh…yo– Draco carraspeo mirando a Harry– puedo confiar en ellos, pero tú has de estar cansado, ve a dormir– se acercó y beso suavemente sus labios– hasta mañana.

– Tu no…yo creí que…– tartamudeo Harry decepcionado.

– Por supuesto– dijo sonriendo– solo dime la contraseña.

– “Pureza” – dijo un sonriente moreno– Buenas noches.

– Que tengas _buenas_ noches Potter– dijo Blaise burlón.

– Harry– dijo mirándolos– soy Harry.

– Que tengas _dulces sueños_ Harry–dijo Theo divertido.

Harry giro los ojos azorado pero no dijo nada.

Cuando Harry desapareció ambos miraron a Draco.

– Somos todo oídos– dijeron ambos Slytherin.     

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry ya se había puesto su pijama verde de seda cuando el retrato se abrió revelando al rubio que vestía un pijama de seda negro.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Harry mirando a Draco.

– Mejor que bien– dijo sonriendo.

– Veo que Tom cumplió su palabra con respecto a los Slytherins– dijo entrando a la cama y palmeando a su lado.

– Si– dijo subiendo a la cama– y yo me encargare de aquellos que todavía no sepan que TÚ eres intocable– dijo acercando sus labios.

Harry lo atrajo más cerca, recibiendo gustoso esa traviesa lengua que buscaba una compañera de juegos. Cuando se separaron, Harry le sonrió.

– Te extrañe todo el día, me hiciste falta.

Draco lo abrazo y lo atrajo a su pecho.

– Ahora estamos juntos y dentro de estos territorios somos libres– beso su cabello– ahora duerme que mañana empiezan las clases.

Draco se quedó despierto más tiempo, pensando en una forma de encontrar a su madre. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido cayó en un sueño intranquilo.  

 

Harry despertó cuando sintió algo húmedo recorrer su cuello.

– Draco– gimió bajito.

– Ya es hora Harry, levántate o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio al rubio vestido y peinándose.

– Te esperare afuera, tengo que hablar con Severus de mi permiso a Hogsmeade ahora que no está madre.

Harry asintió y vio marcharse al rubio.

Bajo media hora después lo más presentable posible porque su cabello había sido imposible de domar, pero eso no había hecho que su humor decayera. Lo primero que vio fue a Draco elegantemente vestido y sonrió, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos vio un brillo pícaro.

– Potter– dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño por el tono de voz usado y miro hacia el origen de las voces. Dio un paso atrás atónito. Frente a él estaban Nott y Zabibi arrodillados y con la cabeza inclinada.

– ¿Pero qué diablos les pasa? – pregunto dando zancadas en dirección a ambos chicos– no quiero que se arrodillen ante mí y no me hablen en ese tono– dijo molesto. Escucho risitas y miro a Draco enojado– ¿Por qué no les dices nada? ¡Que se levanten! – exclamo molesto, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

– Oh felicidades tontos. Harry se había levantado contento y ahora por su culpa está molesto conmigo– camino a su lado– levántense y dejen sus bromas.

Se levantaron y sonrieron socarrones.

– Perdónenos su majestad, no era nuestra intención.

– Oh quítense– paso aventándolos y se arrojó a los brazos del rubio provocando las risas de los otros dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lindo fin de semana a todos ; )  
> Nos leemos hasta el lunes, espero que les haya gustado el cap ; )


	17. Convivencia y nuevos amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo pase rápidamente a dejar otro cap ; )

 

**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**

 

Harry llego al aula de Transformaciones junto a Draco entre risas y bromas con los otros Slytherins, pero su risa murió cuando escucho la voz de Weasley.

– Oh miren, pero si es el traidor de _Potter_ – dijo mirándolo con odio.

– Ron basta, no hagas un escándalo– llamo Hermione mirándolos con disgusto.

– Si Weasley, hazle caso a la sabelotodo de Granger– dijo Draco con desprecio– sino quieres que te mande a la enfermería.

– Mírenlos, pero si son tal para cual– dijo acercándose– un traidor para un cobarde…

No termino porque al segundo siguiente tenía una varita enterrada en el cuello.

– Vuelve a llamarle traidor y te recogerán en pedazos, pobretón– dijo Draco, con una voz baja y peligrosa, casi un susurro.

– Basta Draco, ignóralo– dijo Harry, agarrando el brazo del rubio– ahora que ya no estoy con ellos y no tienen fama la buscaran de otra forma– vio enrojecer de vergüenza al pelirrojo y sonrió con satisfacción.

Dieron media vuelta, pero antes de avanzar un par de pasos Draco vio una mano caer sobre el hombro de Harry y girarlo con violencia. Sin pensarlo si quiera, se giró con rapidez y alzo su mano derecha empujando con su magia el desgarbado cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el fondo del aula dejándolo inconsciente.

Todos le miraban sorprendidos y temerosos mientras Harry le miraba asombrado.

– Que esto les sirva como advertencia– dijo mirando a todos los Gryffindors– cualquiera lo suficientemente _estúpido_ que se atreva a tocar a Harry lo pagara muy caro– les lanzo una mirada asesina a todos.

– ¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? – Pregunto la profesora McGonagall entrando al aula– ¡¿ese es el señor Weasley?! – pregunto horrorizada.

–Malfoy lo ataco profesora– soltó Hermione acusando con el dedo al rubio, arrodillada al lado del pelirrojo.

– ¡Señor Malfoy! – exclamo sorprendida.

– Lo siento profesora pero él se lo busco– dijo con un tono que era todo menos arrepentimiento o disculpa.

– Si profesora, ataco a Harry por la espalda– agrego Neville.

– Y no es la primera vez, anoche también le ataco por la espalda, le lanzo un _Desmaius_ cuando bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! – preguntaron la profesora McGonagall y Draco al mismo tiempo, una con incredulidad y el otro con rabia.

– ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – pregunto Draco al moreno, entre preocupado y molesto.

– Yo…bueno es que…no le di importancia– dijo revolviéndose incómodo.

– ¡¿Qué no le diste importancia?! – exclamo Draco incrédulo.

–  ¡Basta jóvenes! – Exclamo la profesora– señorita Granger, lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería y cuando despierte dígale que tiene detención conmigo toda la semana ah, y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor– miro a Malfoy y continuo– usted no se salva señor Malfoy, aunque le agradezco actuar a tiempo esa no era la manera, 15 puntos menos para Slytherin– dirigió su mirada preocupada hacia Harry– ¿se encuentra bien, señor Potter? – pregunto, escrutando su rostro y cuerpo.

– Estoy bien profesora, no se preocupe– contesto abochornado.

– Tomen asiento todos– dijo molesta.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, media hora después regreso Weasley y Granger, pero Harry ni se inmuto, estaba disfrutando de la clase. Para el final de la clase había ganado 50 puntos para Slytherin por ser el primero en transformar una copa de cristal en un hermoso cisne blanco, Draco había sido el otro alumno que lo había logrado y ambos sonrieron socarrones a Granger que les miraba indignada y con la cara completamente roja.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, recibiendo halagos de los sangrepura por sus excelentes modales en la mesa y sonrojándose cada vez que Draco le miraba con orgullo.

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron a los invernaderos con los Hufflepuff. A pesar de que tuvo que aguantar las miradas recelosas que le enviaban, disfruto la compañía de Draco que siempre atento le resolvió todas sus dudas y al final de la clase le regalo una hermosa rosa roja.

Salieron de los invernaderos y se despidieron de Theo y Blaise que irían a mandar una lechuza. Draco y Harry se dirigieron a su sala común junto con otro grupo de su casa.

– Tenemos libre hasta la hora de la comida– dijo Draco caminando al lado de Harry– que te parece si vamos a la habitación y te presto mi lechuza, así le envías noticias a los amigos de tu papá y a tu padre.

– Gracias Draco, quería hacerlo pero Hedwig es muy fácil de reconocer.

Media hora después Harry había enviado dos cartas, una para Remus y Sirius y la otra para su padre.

–Harry– comenzó Draco inseguro después de ver a la lechuza partir– ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó serio.

Harry tenía una idea de lo que quería hablar el rubio y se sintió nervioso pero aun así asintió.

– Te escucho Draco– dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

Draco miro los ojos verdes y supo que no habría nada que no haría por ver a ese chico feliz. Sonrió y tomo las manos cálidas del moreno.

– Harry…me gustas– vio los ojos sorprendidos del moreno– y mucho, yo…le pedí su consentimiento al Lord para cortejarte– soltó esperando la reacción del moreno.

– ¡Draco! –Exclamo sorprendido y después sonrió de lado– ¿no te crució Tom? – pregunto divertido.

– Supongo que lo pensó– dijo sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio– yo…tengo el consentimiento del Lord y de los amigos de tu papá, pero si tu no…– no termino la oración, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo indignado sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida del rubio– eso sí que no, te lo dije antes, ¡ _TU_ Draco Lucius Malfoy Black eres _MIO_ y no pienso permitir que alguien más te toque como lo hago yo! – declaro con firmeza en la voz.

– ¡Harry! – Dijo sorprendido– creí que tú no…

Harry no lo dejo terminar, se abalanzo sobre sus labios y lo tumbo sobre la cama. Profundizo el beso con avidez, cuando se separaron los ojos de Draco eran casi negros por el deseo.

– _Mío_ – dijo Harry mientras besaba el pálido cuello.

– Harry– jadeo Draco.

Tomo a Harry por los hombros invirtiendo posiciones y se colocó sobre él.

– Yo soy tuyo pero, ¿tú eres mío? ¿Solo mío? – pregunto mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba apasionadamente.

– Sí, soy tuyo Draco, solo tuyo– respondió con pasión.

Draco gimió quedo al oír a Harry declararse suyo. Bajo a su boca y lo beso, metiendo su lengua y explorando la deliciosa boca del moreno mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus costados.

– Mío, mío, mío– repitió mientras besaba con hambre el cuello de Harry.

Siguió chupando, mordiendo y besando todo su cuello, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados del moreno.

– Ahhhh Draco– gimió cuando le mordió la clavícula. La corbata estaba olvidada sobre la cama.

Draco se detuvo y miro los ojos del moreno casi negros, solo se veía un delgado círculo verde.

– Harry– jadeo– no tienes idea de lo delicioso que te ves así, todo sonrojado, agitado y con los labios rojos– se enderezo para mirarlo bien– sino paramos ahora después no podré hacerlo.   

Harry asintió todavía mareado de tanto placer.

– Ven– Draco se levantó con un suspiro y le tendió la mano– bajemos a comer– salieron del dormitorio del moreno pero antes de salir por el retrato se giró y miro esos hermosos ojos verdes– por cierto, ahora somos formalmente novios, por lo menos dentro de Slytherin– hizo una mueca y salió hacia la sala común– pero eso no quiere decir que no hechizare a cualquiera que se acerque demasiado a ti, así que adviérteles a tus amiguitas– dicho esto le beso frente a toda la sala común para dejar bien claro que Harry era de su propiedad y que cualquiera que lo tocara sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Cuando la comida terminó se dirigieron a su última clase del día: Runas Antiguas.

La clase no fue tan complicada gracias a la ayuda de Draco y en cuanto termino se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea y así tener la tarde libre.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontraron con Colín, que le sonrió a Harry indeciso.

– Ah, hola P-Potter– dijo sonrojándose– el Director me pidió que te avisara que estará esperándote en su oficina– dijo nervioso, echando miradas a Draco.

– Gracias Colín– dijo sonriendo– y soy Harry no Potter. Nos vemos.

– Claro Harry, nos vemos– miro a Malfoy y asintió– Malfoy.

– Seguro querrá saber cómo fue mi día  y si he conseguido información de ti o los demás– dijo encaminándose a la dirección.

– ¿Qué le dirás? – pregunto siguiéndolo.

– Nada, obviamente– se encogió de hombros– le diré que apenas nos estamos conociendo y que necesito más tiempo, ¿te veo en la sala común? – pregunto mirándolo.

– Claro, pero antes te llevare.

Harry salió media hora después con la promesa de que en cuanto tuviera información inmediatamente se la llevaría. Sonriendo se dirigió a la sala común.

Draco lo esperaba sentado frente al fuego y saludando a los demás fue a sentarse junto al rubio, que no perdió tiempo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo. Harry se acurruco y bostezo cansado.

– Mmmmm, creo que lo mejor será que hagamos la tarea de Transformaciones y nos alistemos para dormir– dijo divertido.

– Sí, o a este paso me quedare dormido en tus piernas– dijo levantándose y tallándose los ojos.

Después de ducharse, Harry cayó dormido plácidamente sobre el pecho del rubio que se había convertido en su almohada favorita.

 

 

 

* * *

*********

 

La semana había pasado volando entre clases, tareas y amigos. Había recibido cartas de su padre, Remus y su padrino felicitándolo por su nueva casa. Su padre le había contado que ya tenía progresos en su investigación de los horrocruxes de su papá y Lily pero que le explicaría cuando se vieran.

Por suerte la semana había transcurrido sin incidentes, quizás porque Weasley seguía castigado y Granger no se atrevía a hacer nada sola. Pero como nada es eterno, el martes después de pociones el profesor Severus le había pedido que se quedara. Le había dicho que necesitaban hablar y que lo esperaría  a otro día por la tarde.

Harry toco en las habitaciones del profesor Snape y después entro.

– Buenas tardes profesor ¿quería verme? – pregunto Harry.

– Si Potter, siéntese– espero a que tomara asiento y continuo– el director está preocupado por la influencia que pudiera tener el señor Malfoy y en general los Slytherins sobre usted– dijo mirándolo serio– me ha pedido que lo vigile todo el tiempo y que retome sus clases particulares de Oclumancia.

– Pero no las necesito– dijo apresuradamente.

– Lo se Potter, pero el director no tiene que saberlo– le sonrió de lado– lo veré tres veces por semana, puede traerse los deberes, libros, revistas o lo que quiera para pasar el tiempo– se levantó– ahora retírese, empezaremos la siguiente semana.

Harry salió decaído hacia su sala común.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Durante la siguiente semana Harry había estado un poco atareado, tanto por las clases, deberes y más, como por el constante acoso del director, pero eso no opacaba los lindos momentos que pasaba con Draco.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio que una cabeza pelirroja venia justo de frente.

– Pero mira quien viene ahí, el _Gran Harry Potter_ y solo– dijo Ron con burla– ¿Dónde está el cobarde de tu amigo?

Harry levanto la vista con molestia, su día iba tan bien que no deseaba echarlo a perder.

– Escucha Weasley– dijo con firmeza, viendo a los curiosos que se acercaban– no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, pero si tanto quieres saber cada paso que doy, te daré mi agenda así podrás seguirme a todos lados y quien sabe…– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– tal vez tengas la suficiente suerte como para que te regale un autógrafo– dijo empujándolo y pasando por su lado sin disimular su sonrisa al escuchar las burlas de los demás.

– Estúpido Potter no te saldrás con la tuya, en cuanto te ponga las manos encima…

– Si, si, lo que tú digas. Ahora desaparece, tu presencia me molesta– dijo agitando la mano al aire sin detener su camino.

Escucho gritos y risas pero él ni se inmuto, lo único que quería era llegar al campo de Quidditch y buscar a Draco.

Vio a un gran grupo de Slytherins con Draco en el centro dando órdenes, sonrió colocándose su saeta en el hombro y caminando directo a él. Paso entre todos los chicos y chicas y le planto un sonoro beso en los labios dejando a todos alucinados.

– Parece que alguien está de muy buen humor hoy– dijo Draco sonriendo mientras le retiraba un mechón de la frente.

– Claro, hoy practicare un poco de Quidditch. Por supuesto, si su majestad me acepta– dijo burlón haciendo una falsa reverencia.

Todos soltaron risitas. Sintió los suaves dedos de Draco en su barbilla y levanto la vista. Draco sonreía cínico. A su señal todos se cerraron en círculo y Draco tomo a Harry de la cintura mientras lo besaba suavemente y sin preocupaciones. Cualquiera que pasara solo vería un grupo compacto de Slytherins.

– Sabes perfectamente que tú no tienes por qué hacer ninguna prueba– susurro suavemente mirándolo a los ojos– contigo como buscador la copa de las casas será nuestra.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo asombrado dando un paso atrás.

– Shhh– dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios– ambos sabemos que tú eres el mejor buscador y a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto dejarte el puesto a cambio de la copa– dijo sonriendo con descaro.

– Pero…

– No me interesan tus excusas Potter– dijo fingiendo molestia– ahora mejor ayúdame a escoger a los integrantes del equipo– dicho esto camino jalando al moreno hacia el centro.

Dos horas después el equipo estaba formado, con Draco como capitán y guardián; Harry como buscador; Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey y Graham Montague como cazadores; Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe como golpeadores.

– Muy bien, eso es todo. En cuanto tenga los horarios de entrenamiento serán informados– dijo caminando con un feliz moreno al lado.

 

 

_**TR***LV** _

 

Tom estaba sentado en la sala de estar luciendo pensativo. Giraba su varita distraídamente mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía una carta. La ironía de esta situación no había pasado por alto para él. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esta situación, solo que eran dos personas diferentes y dos clases de sentimientos. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de Nagini.

 _“¿En qué piensas Tom? no te había visto tan concentrado desde hace unas semanas”_ siseo enroscándose cómoda en los pies del Lord.

 _– “Estoy pensando como entrar en Hogwarts”–_ siseo distraído sin mirar a la serpiente.

 _“Tanto lo extrañas que estás pensando como colarte en el colegio”_ siseo divertida.

 _– “Por supuesto que no–_ replico indignado _– lo que pasa es…”_

 _“Oh vamos Tom, acéptalo–_ siseo alejándose sutilmente de su punto de mira _– te la pasas hablando todo el tiempo de él, explicándome todo lo que aprendió y todo lo que le enseñaras cuando este de vacaciones. No paras de hacer planes para celebrar Navidad ¡y no te atrevas a negarlo! –_ siseo cuando vio que pensaba interrumpirla _– si no es para alabarlo es para quejarte, que si es un desobediente, testarudo, irresponsable, que con seguridad no está comiendo bien, etc., etc., etc.” –_ siseo aburrida.

 _– “Ni siquiera me dignare a discutir eso contigo y para que lo sepas es EL–_ siseo furioso blandiendo la carta en el aire _– quien me está rogando que vaya a Hogwarts a ver su primer partido de Quidditch. Aunque admito que siempre me ha parecido una pérdida de tiempo he decidido ir y no…no es porque lo extrañe como según tú dices. Es porque quiero observar de cerca el comportamiento del viejo chocho y encontrarle con la guardia baja, tal vez me entere de algo. Ahora vete antes de que haga serpiente a las brasas–_ siseo avivando el fuego de la chimenea _– aún tengo que pensar como burlar las protecciones de la escuela sin ser detectado”._

Nagini estaba segura que si pudiera revolear los ojos lo hubiera hecho. Tom siempre dejaba de pensar con coherencia cuando del chico se trataba.

_“Porque no en lugar de quebrarte la cabeza con grandes planes utilizas tu astucia. Un plan sencillo sería más efectivo. Por si no lo sabias las serpientes somos consideradas como animales mágicos de muy baja peligrosidad por lo cual las barreras de protección de CUALQUIER lugar no detectan nuestra magia”._

_– “Me parece una buena idea. El único problema es que aunque una de mis formas animagas sea una serpiente mi núcleo mágico sigue siendo el de un mago”–_ siseo molesto _._

 _“Por Merlín Tom–_ siseo furiosa _– usa la única neurona que te ha de quedar y piensa. Eres un mago joder, por si no lo sabias existen miles de pociones y adivina que… ¡tienes al mejor maestro de pociones!_

Tom intento debatir el argumento de Nagini pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue boquear como pez fuera del agua.

 _– “Muy bien, LO ADMITO y ahora largo–_ siseo girándose avergonzado.

_“Como quieras Tommy, solo asegúrate de consultarlo cuanto antes con Severus”._

Tom se dejó caer sin elegancia al sillón, totalmente derrotado. No tenía caso negarlo, extrañaba al descerebrado de su hijo y quería verlo cuanto antes. Suspiro con resignación, entre su hijo y su James se estaba volviendo loco.

_James_

Se recargo en el sillón pensando en su amado James. ¿Harry sería tan bueno volando como su amor? Se dejó hundir en el recuerdo del primer partido que fue a ver de su hermoso chico de cabello alborotado.

 

_Estaba en una sala de estar, en su último viaje de búsqueda cuando recibió una lechuza. Se acercó rápidamente cuando reconoció el animal que le devolvía la mirada. Alivio a la lechuza de su carga y tomo asiento en su sillón desplegando la carta con anticipación._

_“Querido Tommy_ – resoplo negando con la cabeza divertido– _¿cómo está yendo tu viaje? Espero que te la estés pasando bien._ _Es divertido volver al Colegio pero te extraño, les he contado por fin a mis amigos acerca de ti, sus reacciones fueron muy buenas teniendo en cuenta la situación. Sirius y Remus quieren conocerte para tener “ La charla del amigo” contigo, Lily está feliz por mí, aunque sospecho que está más feliz por deshacerse de mi hummp, y Peter dice que si está bien para mi entonces está de acuerdo. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero lamentablemente una carta no será suficiente. La principal es invitarte a mi primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, entiendo si estas ocupado pero sería inmensamente feliz si pudieras venir a verme aunque sea unos momentos. Me es difícil estar lejos de ti y espero con ansias que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad. En caso de que no tengas ningún inconveniente en venir entonces te espero el siguiente sábado a las 11 am en los vestidores, el juego comienza a las 11:30 am. _

_Tuyo, James._

_Tom guardo la carta con sumo cuidado y frunció el ceño ideando un plan para entrar a Hogwarts sin que el viejo comecaramelos se diera cuenta. No le importaba el Quidditch, siempre había pensado en el juego como una pérdida de tiempo, pero volver a ver a su hermoso moreno valía la pena._

 

Salió de sus pensamientos con un suspiro. Ese lejano sábado, había visto a su amor volar con una gracia tal que había quedado aún más enamorado del chico, cosa que nunca estuvo en sus cuidadosos planes. Después de haber cumplido con sus amigos se había deshecho de ellos para pasar una valiosa media hora besando sin sentido a su hermoso joven que se había deshecho en sus brazos. 

Suspiro con frustración al ver el bulto en sus pantalones. Cuando trajera de regreso a su Jams se las cobraría caro, no dejaría salir ese hermoso cuerpo durante una semana.

 

 

 

* * *

 

*********

 

Severus caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras con rapidez, llevaba la varita aferrada con fuerza y no le importaba hechizar unos cuantos alumnos si así bajaba un poco su frustración.

Era la segunda vez, ¡la segunda!, en esa semana que era llamado por el director. ¿Qué acaso era tan inconsciente para pensar que no tenía trabajo que hacer? y por si no fuera poco ahora tenía que hacer una poción para el Señor Oscuro que se llevaba 15 largos días de preparación, todo porque el inconsciente de Potter quería que _“papi”_ viniera a verlo jugar Quidditch.

Fulmino con la mirada a la gárgola antes de mascullar la absurda contraseña. Toco y espero el permiso para entrar, segundos que aprovecho para componer su máscara.

– Adelante– vio entrar a su protegido y sonrió amable– oh Severus, gracias por venir tan rápido. No te quitare tanto tiempo, pero toma asiento muchacho– espero y luego continuo– quisiera saber que has averiguado de Harry, estoy preocupado por él.

– En realidad muy poco, casi nada– dijo removiéndose– lo que sí es un hecho es que el chico está demasiado deprimido por lo de Black aunque aparente lo contrario y por lo que he visto las cosas con los Slytherins van bien.

– ¿No has podido averiguar algo más? – dijo sin ocultar su decepción.

– No director– replico Severus con los dientes apretados– lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre, entre las clases particulares de Potter, todos mis grupos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, además de los encargos del Lord no me queda tiempo para invertir en otra cosa.

– Tienes razón mi muchacho, te he cargado con mucho trabajo y por eso estoy buscando ayuda para ti– tomo un caramelo de limón y continuo– mi antiguo amigo Horace Slughorn está por aceptar el puesto de maestro de pociones, espero tenerlo aquí después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero hay otra cuestión en la que requiero tu opinión– continuo con tranquilidad– Remus me contacto ayer y me pidió que Harry pasara la primera salida a Hogsmeade con él, pero aún no he tomado una decisión.

Sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción asintió.

– Creo que le ayudaría a Potter, quizás sería conveniente que pasara un poco de tiempo con él y alejarse de la influencia que podrían tener en el los Slytherins.

– Si, lo mismo pensé. Solo espero que no salga al revés y termine convenciendo a Harry de que regrese a Gryffindor.

– Lo dudo mucho, si algo he aprendido de ese chico es lo testarudo que es– terminó con un bufido.

– Muy bien, entonces está decidido– se levantó contento– puedes retirarte.

Severus se levantó y salió sin una palabra más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuidence...byeee  
> Nos leemos el lunes ; )


	18. Recuerdos y Sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí reportandome de nuevo en este inicio de semana : )   
> Mil gracias por continuar leyendo la historia : D
> 
> Respuestas para.
> 
> Vi: jajajajaja, me alegra saber que sigues atrapada en este enredo melodramático : ) espero que te guste la continuación ; ) y si es así me gustaría saber que piensas ;D 
> 
> Getse: Holaaa y bienvenida a HJRP!!!!! Gracias por tus lindas palabras : D hago mi mejor esfuerzo y me da muchísimo gusto que pueda ser una de los pocos autores que te atrapen en una historia : ) significa mucho para mi .....Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios para saber que piensas del desarrollo del drama y romance ; )

 

 

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Harry y Draco habían salido de Encantamientos y se dirigían al gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Iban platicando sobre la cantidad de deberes que ya tenían acumulados siendo apenas martes. Theo y Blaise discutían acerca del puntaje que obtendrían ese año gracias a Harry. Mientras Pansy, Dafne y Astoria conversaban sobre el último grito de la moda mágica.

– Oh, acabo de recordar que mi tarea de Pociones está en la habitación– dijo Harry deteniéndose y mirando a Draco– iré rápido por ella me apartas lugar– ni bien termino echo a correr rumbo a las mazmorras.

Draco apenas fue capaz de contestar cuando el moreno ya había dado la vuelta en el pasillo. Escucho risitas a sus espaldas y maldijo por lo bajo echando a correr tras el moreno, eso sí con toda la elegancia con la que un Malfoy podría correr.

– Demonios Harry, sí que corres rápido– dijo entrando por el retrato de Salazar.

Harry estaba de espaldas buscando, cuando escucho la voz del rubio. Pego un brinco asustado por la repentina presencia.  

– Oh Draco, susto que me has dado– dijo girándose sorprendido.

Draco sintió que se le aceleraba más la respiración al ver a Harry así, todo agitado, sonrojado, con la túnica desarreglada y su rebelde cabello azabache más desarreglado que de costumbre.

– Sigues siendo un desastre Potter– dijo con voz ronca.

Harry frunció el ceño mirándose de arriba abajo y sonrojándose aún más al ver el aspecto que tenía, lo que solo lo hizo aún más irresistible a los ojos de Draco.

Harry suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, giro y tomo su pergamino con rapidez dando la vuelta. Ahora tendría que pasar a arreglarse al baño, pero se sorprendió al toparse de frente con el rubio que lo devoraba con los ojos.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto tragando saliva ruidosamente.

– Oh, Harry… te ves irresistible cuando te agitas… me haces querer hacerte muchas cosas pervertidas– dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Harry no registro las palabras dichas. Su atención estaba centrada en el sensual movimiento de la lengua de Draco, viendo con avidez esos húmedos labios que se acercaban cada vez más. Cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto y de inmediato correspondió al beso, enredando los dedos en los rubios cabellos. Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas al sentir la lengua de Draco hacer contacto con la suya y solo fue capaz de gemir mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

Draco se perdió al escuchar gemir a Harry y sin pensar lo empujo contra lo primero que encontró, que en este caso fue el escritorio del moreno dejándolo sentado sobre él. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a permanecer separado de cualquier parte de ese cuerpo. Se coló entre sus piernas acariciándolas de arriba abajo mientras devoraba ese pálido cuello que se exponía para él, disfrutando de los jadeos y gemidos del moreno.

Harry estaba totalmente perdido, lo único que sentía era la boca de Draco paseándose por todo su cuello haciéndolo gemir descaradamente. Sin poder contenerse más, coló sus manos bajo la camisa del rubio y comenzó a acariciar su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo aún más sus piernas dejándose completamente a merced del rubio, quien aprovecho para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de Harry sin detener el recorrido por su mandíbula.

Estaban tan concentrados en su placer que fueron sorprendidos por un fuerte _plop_ a sus espaldas, haciéndolos sobresaltarse.

 – Dobby no quería interrumpir, Harry Potter señor– dijo retorciéndose las manos, mirando al suelo– pero el profesor Snape manda a decir que los quiere en 5 minutos en el comedor o estarán castigados durante el resto del año.

Harry no era capaz de mirar al elfo ni que decir de contestar, estaba ocupadísimo con los botones de su camisa.

– Dile que iremos enseguida y ahora retírate– dijo Draco intentando sonar calmado aun cuando su corazón latía desbocado.

Draco giro y vio al moreno sonrojado con vergüenza, se acercó levantándolo.

– Vamos pequeño, si te ven entrar así todo el Colegio sabrá lo que estábamos haciendo– dijo mientras le arreglaba la túnica.

– ¡No me digas pequeño! – replico molesto.

– Muy bien fierecilla, demuéstramelo entonces– dijo jalándolo a la salida.      

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo sobre las hojas podridas de los árboles. No sabía dónde estaba ni que hacia ahí; solo seguía unos suaves murmullos que se acrecentaban cada vez que se acercaba a la densa neblina. Estaba a pocos metros de entrar en ella y lo único que veía a su alrededor eran árboles y más árboles, no había vereda ni espacio suficiente para caminar con facilidad; su túnica iba rasgada y tenía cortes por toda la cara._

_Cansado. Así se sentía, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de descubrir lo había del otro lado. Sus pies se movían con voluntad propia, su mirada clavada en la neblina buscando algún indicio de lo que encontraría, estaba demasiado cerca, un paso más…un paso más…_

– Harry despierta… ¿me escuchas?                                                       

La voz de Draco lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y por si eso no fuera poco lo estaba zarandeando de forma brusca. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al tiempo que se sostenía la cabeza.

– Basta o harás que mi cerebro quede hecho licuado– cuando sintió que lo soltaba levanto la vista– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me despiertas con tanto amor? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

Draco estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

– Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo– dijo preocupado– de repente empezaste a moverte y creí que ya ibas a despertar pero… después tu respiración se agito y comenzaste a agitarte con dolor y a sudar y… susurrabas “un paso más, un paso más” te intente despertar cuando te vi agitado pero no reaccionabas y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que sacudirte un poco– vio a Harry asentir distraídamente– ¿una pesadilla? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

– No lo recuerdo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– de todas maneras gracias por despertarme, me apresurare o llegaremos tarde.

Harry no le dio más importancia al asunto y se concentró en sus clases del día, después tendría tiempo de relajarse practicando Quidditch.

Cuando las clases se terminaron se dirigieron juntos al campo de Quidditch para esperar a los demás. Iban platicando alegremente cuando se toparon con Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw que sonreía de manera extraña hacia Draco. Lo sintió tensarse y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el chico le interrumpió. 

– Malfoy, que bueno que te encuentro solo– miro a Harry y sonrió de lado– sin ofender Potter– regreso su vista a Malfoy– tú me entiendes. Me preguntaba si podríamos vernos esta noche, ya sabes, para pasar un rato _agradable_ – dijo acercándose.

Draco retrocedió rápido y miro a Harry, que lo veía con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

– Harry– intento acercarse pero el moreno retrocedió mirando a Goldstein.

– Oh, ya veo– dijo Anthony mirando a Potter de arriba abajo– por mí no hay problema Malfoy, puedes llevar a Potter estoy seguro que disfrutaremos mucho más que aquella vez que llevaste a ese chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff, no recuerdo su nombre pero…

– Cállate– dijo Draco molesto, mirando con ojos asesinos al idiota de Goldstein.

Harry escucho todo en silencio, no quería creer pero bastaba ver la expresión en la cara de Draco para saber que era cierto, sintió que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente en su pecho. _“¿De qué momento hablaba Anthony? Podría ser el año pasado”_ Harry se negaba a creer que Draco lo hubiera hecho cuando ya estaban juntos ¿o sí? No sabía que pensar, su corazón era un torbellino de sentimientos, lo único que sabía era que quería salir de ahí. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

– Yo…– Harry tenía la vista desenfocada– debo que irme– dio media vuelta sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y camino rápido sin rumbo fijo e ignorando la voz de Draco.

Draco vio a Harry perderse por la esquina del pasillo, tenía ganas de seguirlo pero antes…aventó a Goldstein contra la pared al tiempo que le clavaba la punta de la varita en el cuello.

– No lo repetiré otra vez– dijo Draco mirándolo con desprecio– _aléjate de mí_ , no _vuelvas_ a buscarme– gruño presionando aún más la varita.

Anthony le miro desconcertado por un momento pero luego sonrió.

– Ya veo–dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado– te estas tirando a Potter, vaya Malfoy estas apuntando alto, mira que llevar a la cama al Niño-Que-Vivió, bueno lo de niño…

– _¡No te metas con Harry!_ – grito con odio presionando con fuerza su otra mano en la garganta del chico– o de lo contrario sabrás de lo que soy capaz, mi padre se encargó de enseñarme muy bien– lo aventó al suelo con demasiada fuerza– y ahora ¡fuera de mi vista! – vio al chico tambalearse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

En cuanto desapareció echo a correr al campo de Quidditch esperando encontrar a Harry solo y poder aclarar la situación.

 

 

_**HR***HP** _

Harry no supo cómo había llegado ahí, ni tampoco que esperar del otro lado, por eso no se sorprendió cuando entro y encontró solo un sofá frente al fuego, la habitación era pequeña.

Camino hacia el sofá, las lágrimas dificultaban su visión, pero sus rodillas cedieron unos pocos pasos antes cayendo al suelo. Dejo salir libremente sus lágrimas y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sabía que lo mejor era hablar con Draco y que le explicara pero en ese momento dolía demasiado tan solo pensar en él. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sintió cuando se quedó dormido. Se enderezo sintiendo su espalda protestar por tanto tiempo en el suelo, la habitación estaba oscura y no sabía la hora. Conjuro un _Tempus_ y supo que no podía regresar, pasaban de las tres de la mañana y lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo.

 

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Draco estuvo esperando a Harry durante el entrenamiento pero no apareció, ni tampoco en la cena. Así que cuando dieron las 5 de la mañana supo que ya no regresaría. Se dispuso a dormir por lo menos dos horas, Harry no podía huir de él todo el tiempo y menos tomando clases juntos. Pero cuando entro al Gran Comedor y no lo vio se resignó a que no asistiría a clases puesto que no había ido a bañarse ni a cambiarse. Mas desganado que antes se dirigió a su primera clase sabiendo que Severus pediría explicaciones nada más terminar.

Levanto la vista cuando iba llegando al aula y vio a Harry caminando hacia la misma dirección con la vista clavada en el suelo. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y camino hacia él, llamando su atención.

– Harry, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto buscando su mirada– por favor escúchame, yo no…

– Solo quiero saber una cosa– interrumpió mirándolo directo a los ojos– ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo lo que dijo ayer Anthony?

Draco sintió que se abría un hoyo a sus pies al ver la mirada inexpresiva y la voz indiferente del moreno.

– Fue el año pasado, pero no hubo nada más entre nosotros, fue solo…sexo– dijo mirando al moreno con temor.

– ¿Y desde que entramos? – Vio a Draco negar frenéticamente– ¿con nadie?

– Nadie Harry, te lo aseguro– dijo tomándolo de las manos– desde que nos vimos en el verano no he pensado ni visto a nadie que no seas tú Harry– dijo suplicando con la mirada– no puedo borrar lo que hice en el pasado pero ahora no me interesa nadie más que tú, créeme por favor.

– Te creo Draco– sonrió ligeramente– es solo que me dolió saber que alguien más te había tocado y que tú lo habías tocado, es decir…yo sé que eso paso pero…fue duro escucharlo de labios de uno de ellos– dijo con tristeza.

– Lo siento tanto Harry– dijo abrazándolo– no creí que el…yo siempre fui claro en ese aspecto, sabían que solo era cosa de una vez y que no me interesaba ningún tipo de relación…

– Entiendo Draco– dijo besándolo suavemente.

– Gracias Harry, no sé qué hubiera hecho si tú no…– negó con la cabeza– ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que entramos quizás es tiempo de que todos sepan de nuestra relación.

– Quizás tengas razón.

 

 

_**HR***HP** _

 

Una semana más había pasado y el primer partido se acercaba rápido, pero Harry estaba muy cansado. Los entrenamientos no eran pesados, al menos no para él, pero la pila de deberes crecía demasiado rápido además no dormía muy bien. Toda la semana había tenido el mismo sueño, no lo recordaba del todo, al principio solo veía bosque, pero ahora recordaba neblina, mucha neblina y tenía la sensación de que se repetía una y otra vez durante toda la noche.

Despertó agitado como cada día y ya no logro conciliar el sueño aunque esta vez lo atribuyo a que vería a su padre ese día en Hogsmeade.

Cuando salió del baño ya listo, Draco caminaba hacia el con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Otra pesadilla? – pregunto escrutando con atención su rostro.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

– Esto ya no me gusta Harry, si sigue así tendremos que hablar con Severus.

– Sí, creo que será lo mejor y ahora apresúrate que se nos hará tarde.

Draco solo sonrió y le dio un beso antes de entrar al baño.

 

 

_**HR***TR** _

 

Una hora después Harry iba con los demás alumnos hacia Hogsmeade. No le preocupaba escabullirse sin llamar la atención pues sabía que Severus se encargaría de eso, además si alguien preguntaba, los Slytherins dirían que se había ido con Remus.

Se quedó rezagado despidiéndose de Draco mientras esperaba que sus demás compañeros se fueran para poder ponerse su capa. Cuando estuvo listo partió sin demora hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Llego en menos de 10 minutos y entro con rapidez iluminando con su varita.

Tom ya lo esperaba acomodado en su sillón y cuando le vio quitarse la capa se fijó con detenimiento en las enormes ojeras que tenía. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se veía muy cansado.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver su mueca.

– Cualquiera pensaría que no te alegras de verme– dijo con molestia.

Tom sonrió divertido, le gustaba cuando el gatito sacaba las uñas.

– No he dicho eso– dijo sin moverse– es solo que te ves muy cansado– hizo una mueca burlona– me imagino que las noches con el joven Malfoy son muy cansadas.

Harry le miro confundido unos segundos antes de comprender las palabras de su padre, haciéndolo sonrojarse furiosamente.

– No es lo que estás pensando, yo no…el no…me refiero a que nosotros no…– miro la expresión burlona de su padre y exclamo abochornado– ¡aun soy virgen padre!– clavo la vista en el suelo y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Tom entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos mientras veía a su hijo. En ese momento quiso tener al heredero Malfoy frente a él para practicar un par de hechizos que le dejarían inservible cierta parte de su anatomía que no requería de su uso mientras estuviera con su hijo.

Se levantó y camino hacia su hijo hasta quedar frente a él.

– Ahora el heredero Malfoy me gusta menos– dijo abrazando con fuerza a su hijo, tomándolo desprevenido– y ahora cambiemos de tema antes de que lo busque y me asegure de que no podrá usar a su amiguito para…

– ¡Padre! – exclamo abochornado, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

– Esta bien, pasemos a terrenos más seguros– caminaron al sillón y se sentaron juntos– ya tengo todo listo para el ritual, solo hace falta saber la ubicación exacta de James y Evans.

Harry le miro asombrado y estaba por preguntar cuando su padre lo interrumpió otra vez.

– Antes de que empieces a cuestionarme déjame explicarte todo, eso evitara preguntas innecesarias. Además ya tengo la respuesta acerca del dolor que provocaba en tu cicatriz.

– ¿Así? ¿Cuál es? – pregunto ansioso.

– Simple. Acepte la relación que nos unía– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– deje de verte como mi enemigo y acepte que eres mi hijo. La conexión se terminó de modificar cuando tú me aceptaste como tu padre, como parte de tu familia. Ahora la conexión que tenemos es aún más especial, es una conexión padre-hijo que me servirá para saber que estés bien todo el tiempo y al revés.  

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

– ¿Qué información encontraste sobre el ritual? – pregunto interesado.

Tom se mantuvo explicando durante un rato lo que conllevaba el ritual y todo lo que hacía falta para poder hacerlo.

Harry escucho emocionado esta nueva información y sonreía con ternura cuando escuchaba a su padre hablar de su papá.

– ¿Si te pidiera un favor, lo harías? – pregunto Harry mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

– ¿Qué favor? – pregunto Tom receloso.

– ¿Me contarías como conociste a papá? – pidió mirándolo con sus enormes y suplicantes ojos verdes.

Tom suspiro y acaricio su mejilla tiernamente.

– Supongo que mereces saber lo que sucedió– lo miro a los ojos y sonrió– pero antes debes saber que no planeaba enamorarme de mi Jams– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– solo planeaba… utilizarlo.

– No me importa– dijo Harry con seguridad– al final terminaste enamorado de el– dijo apretando la mano de su padre.

– Si– respondió suspirando.

Tomo aliento y se sumergió en su relato.

_“Apareció fuera de las protecciones de la suntuosa mansión y permaneció parado, observando._

_Lo único que podría mostrar su irritación sería un ligero fruncimiento de labios, pero afortunadamente su increíble belleza y encanto haría que la gente lo viera sensual más que molesto. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y lugares por conocer; sin embargo tenía que estar aquí si quería conseguir más adeptos e influencia dentro del ministerio._

_Camino con paso firme, destilando seguridad y elegancia. Entro por las puertas siguiendo la firma mágica de Abraxas y Lucius. Los encontró tomando una copa de vino y charlando con miembros distinguidos del Wizengamot. Reprimió su irritación y se aclaró la garganta suavemente._

_Lucius y Abraxas lo miraron con respeto e inclinaron la cabeza en saludo._

_– Es un honor tenerlo esta espléndida noche aquí, Lord– dijo Abrazas cordialmente._

_Inclino la cabeza en un breve reconocimiento._

_– Caballeros, les presento a Lord Thomas Black– dijo Lucius presentándolo con cierto nerviosismo._

_– Es un placer conocerlo, lord Black– saludaron, inclinando la cabeza._

_Tom hizo uso de su increíble encanto para conseguir unos cuantos seguidores más entre todos aquellos sangre pura. Definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo fingiendo interés y encanto iba a rendir sus frutos; sin embargo estaba cansado y no creía que necesitara permanecer más tiempo en este baile sin sentido. Se acercó a Abraxas llamando sutilmente su atención._

_– ¿Mi Lord? – pregunto Abraxas en un susurro._

_– Me estoy retirando Abraxas– dijo con superioridad– he conseguido algunos seguidores que se comunicaran contigo._

_– Mi Lord, la noche aun es joven– dijo Abraxas a modo de invitación._

_Voldemort miro con indiferencia a su alrededor, todo era aburrido. Estaba por mirar de nuevo a Abraxas y reiterarle que se retiraba cuando sintió un pulso de magia que crecía cada segundo. Se giró hacia la derecha buscando la fuente de esa magia y se encontró mirando directamente a la puerta de entrada con el ceño fruncido. Unos segundos después entro una pareja mayor siendo seguida por un joven de porte elegante y actitud arrogante._

_El ceño fruncido de Voldemort se profundizo cuando se dio cuenta de que ese exquisito pulso de magia que vibraba con fuerza provenía del joven de cabellos alborotados._

_– ¿Quién es él? – demando sin perder de vista al chico._

_– ¿Mi Lord? – pregunto Abraxas confundido, siguiendo la mirada de su señor– ah, Charlus y Dorea Potter, antes Black. Estoy seguro que ha escuchado de la familia Potter– dijo con seguridad– una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas y respetables de Gran Bretaña Mágica._

_– Me refiero al chico de cabello alborotado que viene con ellos– replico con molestia._

_– Oh. Es el heredero Potter, tengo entendido que está en Hogwarts– respondió Abraxas observando al chico– se dice que él y el hijo mayor de Walburga Black son mejores amigos, creo que el joven se llama Sirius._

_– ¿El heredero Potter o el heredero Black? – pregunto interesado._

_– El heredero Black– respondió Abraxas inmediatamente– estoy seguro que podrías intentar reclutarlo, mi señor. Aunque hay muchos rumores de que no sigue los pasos de su familia, de echo fue repudiado hace poco tiempo y fue acogido por la familia Potter._

_– Eso no me interesa ahora. Lo que quiero saber es como se llama el heredero Potter– exigió con molestia._

_– Disculpe, mi señor– dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia– se llama James Charlus Potter Black._

_– James– dijo observando pensativo al joven que se relacionaba con muchos de los sangre pura más conocidos– ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre él?_

_– Bueno, mi señor…los Potter son conocidos por apoyar firmemente a Albus Dumbledore, no creo que sea posible reclutarlo para…_

_– No me interesa su familia, quiero saber que sabes acerca de James Potter– hablo con voz dura._

_– El joven ha sido conocido por ser un chiquillo malcriado y arrogante, pero se escucha hablar de que es muy bueno en la escuela, sobre todo Defensa y Encantamientos, y uno de los mejores en el Quidditch, además de todo un rompecorazones– hizo una mueca de disgusto– aunque si los rumores son ciertos, esta encaprichado con una sangre sucia de su casa._

_Voldemort arrugo los labios en disgusto. Sería una pérdida de talento y sangre pura, si el heredero Potter terminaba casado con una asquerosa sangre sucia. Parece que tendría que hacer algo al respecto._

_– ¿Qué tan bien te relacionas con los Potter? – pregunto sin dejar de ver al joven, que mantenía una conversación emocionada con el jefe de aurores._

_– Digamos que somos cordiales– respondió inseguro– después de todo no quisiéramos una afrenta entre dos antiguas y poderosas familias._

_– Perfecto. Entonces me presentaras a los Potter y te aseguraras de dejarme a solas con el heredero Potter– ordeno con voz fría._

_Abraxas trago con fuerza pero asintió. Comenzaron a desplazarse entre las personas, saludando y conversando educadamente. Cuando llegaron con el matrimonio Potter, Abraxas se adelantó ligeramente._

_– Es agradable verte bien Charlus– saludo sonriendo– y a ti tan hermosa como siempre Dorea._

_– Es agradable verte también Abraxas– respondió Charlus con educación– Dorea y yo decidimos asistir a última hora._

_– Un placer Abraxas– saludo Dorea con voz fría._

_– Oh, pero que grosería de mi parte– dijo mirando al Lord– les presento a Lord Thomas Black._

_Charlus y Dorea compartieron una mirada antes de responder._

_– Un gusto conocerlo Lord Black– respondió Charlus – mi esposa también es Black, ¿de la familia quizás? – inquirió receloso._

_– El gusto es mío, Lord Potter y Lady Potter– dijo con encanto– pertenezco a otra línea Black, pero sin duda podríamos estar relacionados, el mundo es muy pequeño._

_Abraxas decidió interrumpir antes de desatar un debate familiar._

_– Veo que no ha venido el famoso heredero Potter– dijo con fingido interés– se habla tanto de él, que pensé que estaría aquí._

_– James vino con nosotros– respondió Dorea con voz fría– sin embargo prefiere mantener un debate con el jefe de aurores antes que hablar de política._

_– Oh, pero eso es excelente– replico Abrazas con falsa emoción– seguirá la profesión familiar– se giró a hacia el Lord y sonrió– Charlus fue un excelente auror y posteriormente jefe de aurores antes de retirarse._

_– Una familia con talento entonces, Lord Potter– dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa amable– vengo de París y trabajo en el ministerio Francés, el ministro y yo pensamos que sería bueno tener relaciones más estrechas con el ministerio británico, sobre todo con la amenaza del nombrado Señor Oscuro– explico– podría recomendar a su heredero como un posible elemento para el cuerpo de aurores tanto en el ministerio francés como el ministerio británico._

_– No es necesario Lord Black– agradeció Charlus– mi hijo aun es joven, no ha terminado el Colegio._

_En ese momento James se acercó, intrigado por las personas que conversaban con sus padres._

_– Oh, pero aquí estas joven– exclamo Abraxas con emoción– estábamos hablando sobre ti._

_– Buenas noches– saludo James cortes._

_– James, hijo– llamo Charlus colocando una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo– te presento a Abraxas Malfoy y Lord Thomas Black._

_– Es un gusto conocerlos– dijo James con una inclinación de cabeza._

_– El placer es nuestro, joven Potter– respondió Voldemort llamando su atención inmediatamente– he escuchado que tienes un interés en formar parte del cuerpo de aurores – dijo con encanto._

_James que había sentido la tensión de sus padres, se limitó a asentir._

_– ¿Qué tal si nosotros hablamos de negocios y dejamos que el joven Potter conozca a Lord Black? Quizás logre conseguir una recomendación para el cuerpo de aurores británico o francés– dijo con una sonrisa._

_Los ojos de James se iluminaron y miro con nuevos ojos al hombre frente a él._

_Charlus y Dorea se miraron inseguros pero sin poder hacer nada siguieron a Abraxas con reticencia._

_– Joven Potter, ¿me permitiría un paseo por el jardín? Sería un excelente lugar para tener una agradable charla– sugirió con una sonrisa suave._

_El chico frente a él se sonrojo pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Se dirigieron juntos al jardín en un silencio cómodo. James no paraba de pensar en la gran oportunidad que estaba teniendo._

_El silencio fue roto cuando llegaron a una banca, alejados de todos los invitados._

_– Porque no descansamos aquí– sugirió Tom tomando la mano del chico– es un poco más privado– sonrió de lado al ver el ligero rubor._

_– Cl-claro– chillo James avergonzado._

_Tom lo ayudo a tomar asiento y después le soltó suavemente la mano, disfrutando del efecto que causaba._

_Una vez instalados, Tom giro ligeramente hacia el nervioso moreno y sonrió gentilmente._

_– ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de ti, joven Potter? – pregunto, inclinando su cabeza mientras estudiaba las reacciones del joven._

_– ¿De mí? – pregunto asombrado– no creo que sea interesante._

_– Lamento decir que podría estar en desacuerdo– dijo Tom en un susurro._

_– Podría preguntarle a quien quiera– dijo James sonrojado– todos dicen que soy un niño arrogante, egocéntrico, mimado…_

_Tom le puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios, callándolo al instante y haciéndolo sonrojar._

_– No me has entendido– dijo sin quitar su dedo– no quiero saber lo que las demás personas creen saber sobre ti– retiro su dedo con lentitud– quiero que tú me digas cosas sobre ti– susurro, inclinándose mas cerca sin dejar de mirarlo._

_– E-está bien– tartamudeo James sin poder apartar la vista de los hipnotizantes ojos verdes del hombre frente a él._

_Comenzó a hablar sobre sus padres, que hacían y cuando había nacido. Le platico sobre su niñez y su educación en casa, solo y sin amigos porque no querían sus padres que él se fuera tan pronto lejos de ellos. Le hablo sobre lo mucho que sus padres habían querido tener un hijo y lo importante que eran ellos para él. Cuando estaba platicándole sobre su primer año en Hogwarts y como conoció a sus amigos, había ganado confianza y hablaba como si fuera un viejo amigo._

_Mientras tanto, Tom lo observaba con atención y escuchaba su historia con una ligera sonrisa. Contrario a lo que creyó que tenía que hacer, escuchar a este joven no era ningún sacrificio. Algo sobre él llamaba a Tom y no pararía hasta descubrirlo._

_James le estaba contando sobre sus asignaturas favoritas y en las que era el mejor, cuando escucho su nombre ser gritado a lo lejos._

_– ¡Mi padre! – exclamo levantándose de un salto y mirando a su alrededor, intentando ver a través de todos los rosales que los rodeaban._

_– No te preocupes, fue mi culpa– dijo Tom deteniéndolo antes de que corriera– te llevare con ellos y me disculpare, sin embargo…– se interrumpió acercándose al chico un par de pasos._

_– ¿Q-que? – tartamudeo James mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_– Me preguntaba si asistirás al baile de Navidad que ofrece el ministerio– dijo acercando un poco más su cara al chico– podríamos terminar nuestra agradable charla– susurro acomodando un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oreja._

_Otro grito de su padre lo hizo sobresaltarse y asintió rápidamente._

_– Hare lo que pueda– respondió apresuradamente– ahora tengo que ir._

_– Muy bien joven Potter– dijo Tom inclinándose y depositando un suave beso en la esquina de la boca del chico. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió un extraño hormigueo en los labios, pero rápidamente lo reemplazo por una sonrisa– vamos, te acompañare– dijo, ampliando su sonrisa al ver profundo sonrojo del menor._

_Se encontraron con sus padres en la entrada y Tom se disculpó por haber entretenido al heredero Potter y haberlos preocupado._

_Utilizo su encanto para envolverlos en su mentira y asegurarse de que asistieran al baile del ministerio en unos días. Cuando aceptaron se despidió con amabilidad y los observo partir, o más bien, observando al chico de cabellos azabache._

_– ¿Mi Lord? – pregunto Abraxas mirando de su Lord a los Potter, y viceversa._

_– Todo bien Abraxas– dijo girándose al rubio– he encontrado un nuevo reto…ahora podemos regresar– dijo sonriendo de lado._

Harry suspiro con una sonrisa.

– Papá ya te gustaba, ¿verdad? – pregunto sonriéndole a su padre.

– Si– suspiro Tom– pero como conoces mi pasado…sabrás que no me di cuenta de ese hecho hasta mucho después– dijo con la mirada perdida.

– Entonces esperare con ansias la siguiente parte de la historia– dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

– Si, supongo que ahora que empecé no me dejaras en paz hasta que termine– replico con un suspiro de falso pesar.

– Soy tu hijo– dijo guiñándole un ojo– no me rindo hasta que logro lo que quiero– se levantó de un salto de su asiento y se estiro como un gato.

– Insufrible– bufo Tom divertido.

Al atardecer Harry se despidió de su padre con la promesa de que lo iría a ver en su primer partido y comprometiéndose a leer los libros que le había llevado. Cabe decir que eran de Magia Negra por supuesto.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

 

_Cansado. Estaba cansado. Sus pies dolían cada vez que daba un paso pero eso no lo detenía. Se detuvo y observo a su  alrededor, todo parecía igual y a la vez algo había cambiado. Lo sentía. Algo era diferente pero no sabía que. El camino no era el mismo que siempre recorría pero sentía que la diferencia se debía a algo más._

_Siguió caminando hacia la neblina, ahora le parecía un muro infranqueable. Dio un paso más, seguido de otro, sus piernas temblaban y sentía que el aire se hacía cada vez más denso. Levanto la mano y dirigió sus temblorosos dedos hacia la pared de bruma que se levantaba frente a él. Sus dedos atravesaron con facilidad y de un solo paso penetro en ella. Su visión era borrosa, solo era capaz de ver neblina a su alrededor; su ropa se había humedecido completamente. De pronto la neblina comenzó a moverse a su alrededor hasta que se convirtió en un remolino que lo tenía atrapado. Sus pies perdieron el suelo y el aire abandonaba sus pulmones._

_No se dio cuenta en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, solo sintió cuando posaba de nuevo los pies en la tierra y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que era lo que hacía falta. Murmullos explotaron a su alrededor. Voces desconocidas sobreponiéndose unas con las otras._

_“Es el”_

_“De verdad es el”_

_“No podríamos equivocarnos”_

_“¿Harry?”_

_“¿Eres tu Harry?”_

_Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un claro qué inundado con la luz del Sol hacia brillar el hermoso lago que adornaba el centro, su mirada se perdió en los árboles que rodeaban el claro, un circulo perfecto delineado por los arboles más grande que había visto. Estaba solo, no sabía de dónde venían los murmullos._

_“¿Harry?”_

_Camino un par de pasos._

_“¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?”_

_Las voces le eran familiares, alguna vez en su vida las había escuchado. Las hojas crujieron a su derecha y vio dos siluetas recortadas cerca del lago._

_“Harry…Harry…Harry”_

– ¡HARRY!

Despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama encontrándose con un manchón rubio.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto frotándose los ojos.

– Claro Harry, soy yo– dijo observándolo con el ceño fruncido– ¿otra pesadilla? – Lo vio encogerse de hombros– y por supuesto me dirás que no recuerdas nada– se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos– te lo advertí Harry, te dije que si seguía sucediendo lo mismo le diríamos todo a Severus– tomo su ropa y le miro a los ojos– y ahora arréglate rápido o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Camino al baño y cerro de un portazo.

Harry observo la puerta cerrada y suspiro dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez sí recordaba su sueño pero no sabía que significaba y no quería alarmar a nadie. Cerro sus ojos y recordó su sueño mientras pensaba de quien eran esas voces. No se dio cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el rubio por ella.

Draco miro hacia la cama molesto porque Harry aún no se había arreglado. Camino con rapidez y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tiro de las sabanas que lo cubrían.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…– miro los pies de Harry sorprendido.

La protesta de Harry murió en sus labios al ver la expresión del rubio y dirigió su mirada a su pijama solo para sorprenderse al encontrar parte de su pijama, sus pies y la sabana llenos de lodo y hojas podridas.

– Yo no…– miro al rubio confundido sin saber que decir.

Draco frunció el ceño y miro a Harry antes de regresar su vista hacia sus pies. Con un movimiento de varita conjuro un frasco de cristal y recogió unas cuantas hojas en él.   

– Harry, esto no está bien– dijo negando frenéticamente– esto se ha salido de nuestras manos, nadie puede…– se detuvo tomando aire y miro al moreno indeciso– tenemos que decirle a Severus y cuanto antes.

Dicho eso camino y saco ropa de Harry de su baúl y fue al baño. Arreglo la bañera y le coloco la toalla y la ropa. Regreso a su lado y lo encontró perdido en sus pensamientos, le tomo suavemente la mano y lo llevo hasta el baño.

– Draco, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto con voz queda.

– No estoy seguro Harry– dijo ayudándolo a desvestirse– pero lo que sea no es bueno, tengo un presentimiento– lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla– báñate los más rápido que puedas y arréglate. Buscare a Severus y lo traeré.

Harry lo observo salir sin comprender y después de unos segundos terminó de desvestirse, pero antes de meterse a la bañera decidió quitarse el lodo.

 

Draco camino apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones de su padrino. No se había encontrado con nadie en la sala común ni en los pasillos puesto que ya todos estaban en el Comedor. Solo esperaba que su padrino aun estuviera ahí o de lo contrario que haría.

Llego a la puerta y sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones comenzó a golpearla. Espero unos segundos y volvió a golpear con el puño, después de unos segundos interminables se decidió por intentar abrirla a la fuerza pero cuando estaba por agarrar el pomo fue abierta bruscamente encontrándose con un Severus enojado.

– ¿Draco? –pregunto confundido mirando al chico pero este se limitó a empujarlo y cerrar la puerta tras el– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el comedor? – pregunto molesto.

Draco ignoro sus preguntas y saco el frasco del bolsillo de su túnica.

– Severus, ¿sabes de que árbol son estas hojas? ¿En el Bosque Prohibido se encuentran estos árboles? – pregunto con desesperación.

Severus observo a su ahijado y frunció el ceño. 

– Draco, creo que esto puede esperar– dijo sin mirar las hojas– ahora deberías de ir al comedor y presentarte a clases, ya hablaremos de esto…

– No saldremos de aquí hasta que me respondas padrino– dijo cubriendo el camino a la puerta– estas hojas…– dijo mostrándolas– no las conozco y no son de ningún árbol que yo conozca, lo que quiere decir que no hay árboles de este tipo cerca y eso significa que Harry…

–Draco cálmate– dijo Severus al ver el estado de su ahijado– no conozco que árbol da estas hojas y nunca las había visto, por lo tanto no pueden ser del Bosque Prohibido ni de ningún lugar cerca de Escocia. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme que está sucediendo y que tiene que ver Potter en todo esto? – pregunto.

– Esto no está bien– dijo negando frenéticamente– sabía que no eran de algún lugar cercano pero si tú no las conoces entonces esto es peor de lo que imagine– dijo desesperado– padrino tienes que venir, Harry no…

– ¿Harry está bien? – pregunto con una ligera preocupación tiñendo su voz.

– Es mejor que vengas conmigo– dijo caminando hacia la puerta– yo no puedo explicarte todo.

Dicho esto salió con Severus pisándole los talones. Atravesaron la sala común y cuando entraron en la habitación encontraron a Harry sentado sobre la cama con el uniforme puesto y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

 

Harry estaba nervioso, Draco ya había tardado. Levanto la vista al tiempo que la puerta se abría revelando a Draco seguido de Severus. Se levantó rápido de la cama y miro a Severus.

– Profesor, buenos días– dijo asintiendo en su dirección.

– Buenos días Potter– dijo escrutando su rostro con el ceño fruncido– ¿podrían ser tan amables de decirme que es lo que pasa? – pregunto mirando a ambos chicos.

Harry giro hacia Draco molesto, pero el rubio esquivo su mirada.

– No creo que sea algo por lo que deba preocu…

– Tu no decides eso Potter– replico Draco molesto.

– ¡Basta ya! Seré yo quien juzgue si es o no importante– dijo molesto– y ahora más les vale que comiencen a hablar que no tenemos todo el día.

– Draco solo está molesto porque…

– ¡¿Molesto?! – Dijo indignado– ¿crees que estoy molesto? – sacudió su cabeza y clavo su mirada en el moreno– Harry, quedamos que si las cosas se salían de control le contaríamos todo a Severus y creo que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo y no me gusta lo que está sucediendo.

Severus frunció el ceño confundido.

– Draco– gruño Severus.

–  Harry ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace dos semanas y…

– ¡Draco!–replico Harry.

– no recuerda lo que sueña– continuo ignorándolo– y habla en sueños. Quedamos en que si las pesadillas continuaban o se volvían peores buscaríamos ayuda y definitivamente esto…– camino y le señalo el desastre de la cama– entra en la categoría de peor y peligroso– dijo cruzándose de brazos–despertó así esta mañana.

Severus observo la cama con el ceño fruncido y miro al moreno.

– ¿Es usted sonámbulo? – pregunto fijándose con más atención en el cansancio que reflejaba la cara del muchacho.

– No…o eso creo– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– También lo pensé cuando lo vi padrino– dijo Draco mostrándole el pijama lleno de lodo y ramitas al igual que la cama– pero estas hojas no son de ningún árbol que conozca o haya visto por los alrededores, además…– titubeo mirando a Harry– solo recuerda caminar por un bosque con mucha neblina y después nada.

– Muy bien Potter, quiero que me cuente _todo_ lo referente a ese sueño y con _todo_ me refiero a _todo._

Harry suspiro con cansancio y se dejó caer en la cama. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a contar los sueños que había tenido desde las semanas pasadas hasta ese mañana. Cuando termino Severus tenía una mueca extraña en la boca y el ceño fruncido.

– No me habías contado esa parte Harry– dijo Draco preocupado. 

– Lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras dado tiempo amor– dijo burlón– pero solo me metiste a la bañera y saliste corriendo.

Draco se avergonzó y desvió la mirada. 

Severus se levantó pensativo y miro a Harry.

– Lo mejor será que tome poción para dormir sin sueños todos los días. Hasta que averigüe que sucede, no es seguro que tenga cualquier otro sueño– dio media vuelta– además tiene que descansar bien para sus clases y para el partido de Quidditch del viernes– camino a la salida– les mandare el almuerzo con un elfo y les justificare la primera clase así que será mejor que se apresuren para su siguiente clase.

Ambos chicos lo vieron salir por el retrato y se miraron.

– Severus tiene razón, debes descansar Harry. No te ves para nada bien– dijo suavemente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos a todos ustedes que se dieron tiempo de leer la actualización ; )   
> Lindo día : D   
> Nos leemos el mañana : P


	19. Un partido revelador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!   
> Capitulo 19 arriba!!!
> 
> Vi: Hellooooo es un gusto leerte de nuevo por aquí : ) jejjejeje entonces creo que este cap te gustara ; )   
> Linda tarde y gracias por seguir leyendo : D

 

_**AD** _

Albus Dumbledore empujo la pesada puerta y entro. Pese a que la habitación estaba poco iluminada pudo ver al fondo una figura colgada contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules nublados y sonrió con amabilidad.

– Hola querida. Vengo a hacerte una visita, ¿qué has hecho estos días? – pregunto Albus fingiendo interés.

La mujer que se encontraba esposada y colgando en la pared levanto la barbilla desafiante.

– Oh, veo que seguimos en las mismas– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– bueno que le vamos a hacer. Puedo sacarte la verdad enseguida, ¿pero dónde quedaría la diversión? – pregunto, sonriendo con malicia.

– Puede hacer lo que quiera _viejo loco_ , pero aun cuando gane y logre traerlo de vuelta _jamás_ será feliz, porque la felicidad que tanto ansia no fue ni será _nunca_ para _usted._

Dumbledore perdió todo rastro de abuelo bonachón, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y su boca se torció en una mueca espeluznante.

– No podemos estar seguros de eso, querida, después de  todo seré yo quien le devuelva todo lo que poseía y aun mas– dijo caminando hasta pararse frente a la dama– ¿sabes? Debería castigarte por tu impertinencia pero creo que en el estado que estas no serias capaz de soportar una sesión de tortura– sonrió de lado al ver el estremecimiento de la mujer– En fin, tendré que esperar a que Harry termine el trabajo sucio con el joven Malfoy y entonces él y yo nos divertiremos. Veremos cuanto es capaz de aguantar y quien sabe– dijo relamiéndose los labios– quizás le otorgue el placer de ocupar el lugar de mi amante por un tiempo– soltó una carcajada al ver el estado en que había dejado a la mujer– nos vemos en unos días querida.

Albus salió de la celda sin otra mirada más hacia la mujer que lloraba lágrimas de impotencia y traición.

 

_**HR***TR** _

Los días habían pasado y Harry se sentía mejor, había repuesto fuerzas y ahora estaba preparado para el partido de ese día.

Camino nervioso hacia el comedor y mientras almorzaba había recibido buenos deseos de sus amigos de las demás casas. Después de almorzar todos se dirigieron hacia los vestidores para cambiarse. Se sentía un poco nervioso, no podía evitarlo al final de cuentas el primer partido era contra su antigua casa. Después de vestirse Draco comenzó con el discurso que todo capitán daba antes de iniciar el partido, estaba tan distraído que brinco cuando escucho su nombre. Levanto la mirada y vio a Severus en el marco de la puerta.

– Sígame Sr. Potter– dijo dando media vuelta.

Harry miro a Draco y le sonrió.

Siguió al profesor con curiosidad, caminaron detrás de los vestidores lejos de las gradas. Observo a Severus detenerse unos pasos delante de él y girarse. Se detuvo y lo miro con curiosidad pero un sonido a su izquierda llamo su atención. Busco con la mirada y se encontró con un hombre apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

– ¿No me reconoces? – pregunto divertido sonriendo de lado.

– ¡Padre! – exclamo emocionado abrazándolo.

– ¿Creíste que no vendría? – Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo– Merlín, si así eres un malcriado insoportable no quiero ni pensar en el berrinche qué harías si no venía a tu partido– le alboroto el cabello riendo al escuchar el gruñido de su hijo– además, te prometí que vendría y yo cumplo mi promesa.

– Como no te vi por ningún lado creí que tal vez no habías podido venir– dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

– No olvides con quien hablas niño– dijo con arrogancia– burlar las barreras del Colegio fue fácil. Además utilice poción multijugos para tomar la apariencia del padre de tu amigo Nott– dijo sonriendo– pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, no quiero que noten tu ausencia– lo miro directo a los ojos– tienes prohibido hacer alguna tontería como ponerte en peligro a menos que quieras recibir un castigo por el resto del año– dijo con el ceño fruncido– y no creas que ser mi hijo te salvara de los crucios que te daré si intentas alguna cosa temeraria de las que acostumbras– alzo la ceja cuando vio que iba a protestar– te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no puedes estar sin meterte en problemas. James y tú son iguales.

Harry sonrió socarrón.

– Prefiero no saber que estás pensando, un _Cruciatus_ antes de subir a una escoba no es una buena combinación– dijo dándole vueltas a su varita– ahora apresúrate, te veré después del partido y recuerda– dijo señalando con un dedo acusador– no quiero accidentes. Estaré en el palco.

– Si padre– dijo rodando los ojos– te veré después y gracias por venir.

Dio media vuelta y echo a correr rumbo a los vestidores.

Sus compañeros le esperaban fuera de los vestidores con escobas en mano. Llego al lado de Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar camino hacia el campo de Quidditch. Antes de entrar montaron en sus escobas y entraron volando siendo recibidos por gritos ensordecedores de la multitud.

Harry se sorprendió cuando en lugar de banderas con el escudo de Slytherin o Gryffindor se encontró con banderas con los colores de ambas casas mezclados y en las que se leía _“Harry Potter: el mejor buscador de Hogwarts”._

Volaron posicionándose frente a los Gryffindors.

Harry saludo con la mano hacia las tribunas recibiendo gritos y aplausos. Se posicionó frente a Ginevra Weasley y se miraron midiéndose en claro desafío. Oyeron a Madame Hooch gritar indicaciones pero no la escuchaba. 

– Por lo visto no te cansas de llamar la atención Potter– dijo con desprecio Ron Weasley.

– ¿Qué pasa Comadreja? ¿Celoso? Hasta los de tu propia casa lo apoyan. ¡Tus propios hermanos! – dijo Draco con burla observando las banderas con la cara de Harry bordadas en el uniforme de los gemelos que se movía guiñando un ojo coqueto. 

– No menciones a esos traidores– dijo con odio– son iguales los tres. No son más que unos traidores como tú– escupió con odio hacia el moreno.

– Vuelve a llamarlo traidor y una semana no será suficiente en la enfermería pobretón–dijo siseando en voz baja– me encargare de hacer tu vida miserable hasta que le ruegues perdón de rodillas.

La réplica del pelirrojo murió en sus labios al ser interrumpido por el comentarista.

– ¡Oh, y aquí llega el equipo de Slytherin!– grito Lee Jordán– hoy veremos por primera vez a Harry Potter vistiendo las colores de Slytherin– dijo recibiendo un rugido ensordecedor– no es necesario hacer una presentación. Todos conocemos al Gran Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, nuestro mejor buscador y creo que esto resuelve la gran incógnita de todo Hogwarts acerca de quién sería el buscador. Aunque nos gustaría saber si hubo algún enfrentamiento por el puesto o Malfoy como buen perdedor acepto que el mejor…

– ¡Jordán! – exclamo la profesora McGonagall.

– Lo siento profesora– dijo con falsedad– como decía nuestro buscador estrella se enfrentara con Ginny Weasley su eterna admiradora secreta ups…creo que ya no es más secreta, bueno…

– Jordán, si no se comporta será castigado– dijo molesta la profesora.

– No volverá a ocurrir profesora, como decía– continuo– las bludgers han sido liberadas junto con la Snitch Dorada, la Quaffle está en el aire ¡y comienza el juego! La Quaffle está en poder de Gryffindor pero es detenida con asombrosa habilidad por el famoso Príncipe de Hielo que con eso demuestra que no solo es una carita linda y…

– Jordán tendrá detención el fin de semana conmigo– dijo con voz suave McGonagall.

– Solo era un cumplido para el capitán de Slytherin profesora– dijo con inocencia– oh la Quaffle ha sido robada por Slytherin y ahora se dirigen a toda velocidad y… ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!– grito– oh miren Ginny está sobrevolando el campo, está más roja que su cabello, parece que no le gusto que su secreto…

– Jordán su detención de la semana siguiente será con el profesor Snape– dijo suavemente la profesora.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Profesora usted no puede hacer eso!– dijo ganándose las risas de toda la escuela– ¿sabe lo que está haciendo? ¡Me está condenando a muerte!– dijo con falso terror– sin ofender por supuesto queridísimo Profesor Snape.

Harry escuchaba todo, riéndose con alegría, Lee jamás cambiaria. Sobrevoló el campo en busca del característico destello dorado pero su vista se topó con los destellos que desprendía el cabello de Draco. Busco su mirada y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del rubio clavada en él. Frunció el ceño, Draco se veía preocupado. Hizo amago de acercarse a él pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Draco observaba a Harry, sentía un mal presentimiento y no quería perder de vista al moreno. De repente se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry puesta en él y debió ver algo porque frunció el ceño y estaba por acercarse pero negó con la cabeza. Él tenía que concentrarse en atrapar la Snitch. Regreso su vista al juego para observar a una chica morena dirigirse hacia el con velocidad y antes de que la Quaffle atravesara el aro la reboto con fuerza recibiendo gritos de los demás Slytherins.

Sin perder la concentración observo a Ronald Weasley, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que seguía los movimientos de su Harry. Algo planeaba y no era nada bueno, más le valía por su bien que no se atreviera a hacerle algo o se la pagaría muy caro. 

– Oh vaya, Ricitos de Oro ha demostrado ser un excelente guardián– se escucharon los gritos enloquecidos de las chicas– y todo un rompecorazones, pero un corazón de hielo es imposible…

– Jordán, por lo visto quiere ser expulsado del campo de Quidditch.

– Por supuesto que no profesora, solo decía que…oh, olvídelo. Harry está buscando la Snitch cerca del palco.

Harry no prestaba atención a lo que el comentarista estaba diciendo. Su atención estaba en la persona de ojos azules sentada en el palco que le miraba con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Sin dejar de sonreír dio vuelta en su escoba y busco con la mirada la Snitch, la alcanzo a vislumbrar revoloteando cerca de los aros que protegía Draco y sin pesarlo se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la misma dirección.

Ginny debió darse cuenta también porque enseguida la vio volando con rapidez a su izquierda. Centro su atención en la pequeña pelotita y cuando estaba cerca de los aros distinguió demasiado tarde la bludger que se dirigía hacia el con una velocidad arrolladora. Fue demasiado tarde para intentar virar la escoba. Recibió el impacto sobre la pierna derecha y escucho el crujido un segundo antes de sentir un dolor agudo traspasarle la pierna. No tuvo tiempo de parar su escoba antes de estrellarse contra el aro y sentir un dolor lacerante en sus costillas derechas.

El dolor le impedía concentrarse en lo que pasaba alrededor, solo fue consciente que estaba colgando de su escoba cuando sintió que su muñeca dolía. El aire no entraba bien en sus pulmones y sentía que la visión se le oscurecía cada vez más hasta que escucho la voz de Draco a su lado.

– ¡Harry! Por Merlín, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto alarmado.

– La…p-pier-pierna– jadeo– y…las…cos-costillas– intento tomar aire– creo que es-están…ro-rotas…

– Oh amor– dijo Draco preocupado acariciando su mejilla– ¿estás bien para continuar? Podemos pedir un reemplazo y…

– ¿Qui-quien…fue? – jadeo.

– El imbécil de Ronald Weasley, pero esto le saldrá muy caro– dijo como una clara amenaza.

Harry comenzó a balacearse en la escoba gruñendo por el dolor y jadeo apretando los dientes cuando logro montarse de nuevo. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía las costillas apretar sus pulmones. Sentía que se desmayaría sino disminuía el dolor, pero afortunadamente el dolor de las costillas disminuyó considerablemente para permitirle concentrarse mejor y poder respirar. Levanto la mirada y busco a su padre. Se encontró con una mirada rojo sangre clavada en él y sin poder reprimirlo un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. _“Está realmente enojado, de esta no me salvo”_

– ¡Jugadores al centro! – Grito Madame Hooch– ¡ahora!

Draco coloca la mano sobre  la espalda de Harry y lo guio hacia el centro del campo. Fred, George, Angelina y Katie se acercaron a su lado preocupados, pero antes de poder preguntar fueron interrumpidos por Madame Hooch.

– ¿Sr. Potter se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupada– Puede pedir un reemplazo, además de que la Quaffle es suya.

– Estoy…bien– dijo con esfuerzo– puedo continuar.

– Bien– dijo girando hacia Weasley– una más y será expulsado para el resto de torneo Sr. Weasley– vio su expresión y gruño– ahórrese sus excusas, lo vi todo. Esta advertido.

Madame Hooch comenzó a gritar las instrucciones pero Draco no la escuchaba. Tenía la vista clavada en Harry, su expresión mostraba dolor y no pensó en nada mejor que distraerlo del dolor por un momento. Acerco su escoba hacia Harry y le acaricio la mejilla antes de acercarlo con una mano y posar su boca en los labios pálidos del moreno. Lo sintió tensarse al principio pero después se relajó.

Harry se olvidó del dolor al sentir la cálida lengua de Draco deslizarse por sus labios pidiendo permiso que fue concedido al instante. Con un jadeo abrió sus labios permitiendo a la lengua del rubio adentrarse en su boca y coloco su mano izquierda en la nuca de Draco para profundizar más el beso. Cuando se separaron Draco sonrió.

– ¿Mejor? –pregunto acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

– Mejor– confirmo inclinándose hacia la caricia de Draco– Gracias.

Estaban perdidos en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta del silencio que se había propagado por todo el campo de Quidditch. Cuando fueron capaces de reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaba muy silencioso para estar en medio de un partido giraron con violencia sus cabezas causando que su cuello tronara.

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos y Harry sintió que enrojecía completamente. Miro a Draco y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba adorablemente sonrojado.

– Ahhhh….supongo que de alguna manera retorcida…esto es mejor a que se la pasen peleando todo el tiempo– dijo Jordán todavía en shock.

– Creo que todos deberían…– comenzó Madame Hooch confundida. 

– Bésalo otra vez Harry– grito Seamus con alegría.

– Si Harry, bésalo que no te de pena– grito Dean siendo apoyado por los gritos excitados de las chicas– vamos Malfoy demuestra que tu corazón no es de hielo.

Harry sintió que el calor subía hasta sus orejas y se extendía hacia su cuello.     

Draco estaba asombrado al escuchar a los amigos de Harry hablar así y cuando salió de su shock miro al moreno y sonrió de lado. Se acercó y levanto la barbilla del moreno para plantarle un tierno beso que hizo suspirar a muchas.

– Bueno tal parece que los chicos más codiciados de todo Hogwarts ya no están disponibles– dijo Jordán sonriendo con picardía– después de tan tierna demostración de amor el partido debe continuar.

– Todos a sus lugares– dijo Madame Hooch mirando aun sorprendida al moreno– lo mejor será terminar el juego lo antes posible.

Todos regresaron a sus puestos. Harry dirigió su vista hacia el palco y se encontró con una sonrisa socarrona que le hizo volver a sonrojarse. Giro su escoba y sobrevoló el campo buscando la Snitch.

Ronald Weasley estaba rojo de ira, no solo por la seguridad de que perderían el partido sino por la asquerosa escena del par de traidores, pero eso no se quedaría así. Potter pagaría por haberlo botado como si fuera basura y reemplazarlo por un maldito mortífago.

Harry estaba débil, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no encontraba la Snitch. Sentía su vista nublarse y su cuerpo temblaba, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de desmayarse y tenía que encontrar la Snitch antes. Alcanzo a ver un destello dorado a su derecha y giro con rapidez, la vio aleteando cerca del palco y con sus últimas fuerzas se lanzó hacia esa dirección. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, lo único que tenía en mente era atrapar la pelotita dorada. Sostuvo el aliento cuando su pierna protesto y apretó los dientes, con su último esfuerzo cerro su mano alrededor de la Snitch.

– Felicidades Sr. Potter– dijo Tom con diversión en la voz– ese fue un juego extraordinario. Digno de un Slytherin.

Harry abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules. Su padre estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de lado.

– Yo…gracias– dijo con vergüenza– debo irme.

Harry dio media vuelta y levanto la Snitch. Fue recibido con aplausos y gritos de la multitud. Observo a sus compañeros de Slytherin volar hacia el pero su mirada nublada buscaba con necesidad a Draco. Sin embargo no fue posible soportar más y la oscuridad lo reclamo, lo último que escucho fue un grito desgarrador que llevaba su nombre y entonces se entregó a la inconsciencia.

Draco escucho los gritos emocionados de la multitud y busco con la mirada a Harry. Lo encontró cerca del palco con la Snitch en la mano y dirigió su escoba hacia él. Pero su mirada capto una cabellera pelirroja a su izquierda. Se giró a tiempo de ver una bludger pasar a su lado a toda velocidad hacia Harry.

– ¡HARRY! – grito presa del pánico.

Sin pensarlo voló hacia el moreno con el único pensamiento de protegerlo. Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de Harry y se abrazó a él, cayendo precipitadamente hacia el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo del moreno laxo entre sus brazos. Sabía que aunque llevara consigo la varita sería incapaz de sacarla a tiempo así que hizo lo único que podría hacer en esa situación. Estiro su mano derecha y pensó en el hechizo _“Arresto momentum”,_ sintió su magia vibrar en su piel. Rogo en silencio porque funcionara.

 

_**TR***LV** _

Tom estaba sonriendo al ver a su hijo siendo ovacionado por todo el Colegio. Cuando lo vio. La comadreja pelirroja había lanzado una bludger hacia Harry y sin detenerse a pensarlo saco su varita. Cuando estaba a punto de pulverizar la bludger un torbellino rubio paso a su lado y se precipito sobre su hijo.  

Observo caer a ambos jóvenes con horror. Olvidándose de la bludger que iba dirigida a su cara observo presa del miedo como ambos chicos daban vueltas mientras caían y sin pensarlo pronuncio un hechizo para detener la caída de su hijo pero había sido demasiado tarde. Su hijo y el joven Malfoy estaban en el suelo y al parecer sin daños.

Giro hacia Severus que tenía la varita desenfundada y apuntaba hacia el mismo punto.

– Si usted no fue y tampoco yo…– dijo viendo el revuelo que se formaba abajo y clavando la mirada en su ahijado– creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente quién fue.

– El chico ya no estará seguro– dijo serio– no es que me importe, pero si algo le sucede, mi hijo no me lo perdonara– dijo mirando hacia Severus con una mueca– sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

– Por supuesto mi señor– dijo asintiendo– vigilare a su hijo y a Draco.

– Si el viejo loco no lo sabe ya, no tardara en averiguarlo– dijo señalándolo con la mirada.

Severus siguió su mirada e hizo una mueca cuando vio el asombro reflejado en los rasgos del director. Observo al Lord y ambos escucharon un bufido proveniente del campo. Ambos dirigieron su mirada solo para ver a Ronald Weasley mirando con una mueca de asco la escena bajo el.

Severus solo fue capaz de captar el movimiento de muñeca del Lord antes de ver pasar una bludger a una velocidad aterradora dirigiéndose hacia el chico pelirrojo.

– Nadie se atreve a tocar a mi hijo en mi presencia sin salir indemne– dijo con furia contenida– que de gracias que estamos en el Colegio o de lo contraria lo cruciaría hasta perder la razón.

 

 

* * *

 

_********* _

Ron Weasley estaba disfrutando del caos que se había formado abajo, que no fue capaz de ver la bludger que se dirigía hacia el hasta que sintió como impacto en su estómago sacándole todo el aire y llevándolo hacia la inconsciencia antes siquiera de comprender completamente lo que había pasado.

Los profesores y alumnos estaban alrededor de la pareja esperando por las camillas que no fueron conscientes de lo que sucedió hasta que escucharon el grito de una mujer seguido de un golpe seco cerca del lugar donde estaban. Vieron a Ron Weasley inconsciente en el suelo un segundo antes de regresar su vista hacia los chicos que estaban a su lado.

Draco no registró nada más que el cálido cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo y solo cuando la profesora McGonagall llego a su lado se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. No sin antes aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo de su Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, bye ...  
> Nos leemos mañana si me da tiempo publicar otro cap ; ) que creo que si jejeejje


	20. Descubrimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa a todos mis queridos lectores : D les traigo el cap 20 ; ) espero que les guste...
> 
> NOTA IMPORTANTE: Recientemente me han pedido traducir esta historia en ingles porque solo pueden leer por medio del traductor de google y se que muchos, incluida yo ; ) leo con traductor los fanfics que están en ingles pero entiendo que es un poco molesto : ( Por eso mi pregunta y enorme favor es ¿Hay alguien que pueda traducir la historia en ingles sin cambiar mi historia original? Lo haría yo con mucho gusto pero no soy muy buena con el ingles y el trabajo solo me da tiempo para escribir : (   
> Si alguien desea y puede apoyarme en traducir la historia, le estaré eternamente agradecida : D solo déjenme un comentario y nos ponemos de acuerdo.....espero sinceramente que alguien pueda ayudarme : )
> 
> Respuestas para: 
> 
> Hime: Bienvenida a HJRP!!!! Muchas pero muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar, me da muchísimo gusto que mi trabajo te este gustando, intentare buscar alguien que pueda traducir la historia pero lamentablemente no puedo prometer nada...sin embargo espero que sigas leyendo aunque sea con el traslador jeje cuídate : D
> 
> Misiranwe: Bienvenida a HJRP!!!! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia : D Siiii la idea principal creo que es muy cliché pero, decidí cambiar muchas cosas para que no sintieran que era copia de algún otro fanfic ; ) hasta ahorita creo que los estoy logrando : )   
> Ahhh si, las parejas son Severus/Sirus y Lucius/Resmus ; ) pero no te preocupes, eso sera mas adelante, primero tienen que pasar varias cosas para que ellos puedan estar juntos : D
> 
> Vi: Hola Vi jajajajaj si, el romance y el drama comenzaran muy pronto ; ) espero que te gusten las parejas que se formaran ; )

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry abrió los ojos desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. Todo estaba demasiado brillante y lastimaba sus ojos, los cerró unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse. Cuando los abrió nuevamente miro alrededor observando las paredes blancas y la ventana que ya conocía perfectamente. Suspiro.

_“Creo que debería pedirle a Madame Pomfrey mi propia cama”._

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y se encontró con unos ojos plateados que mostraban preocupación.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto con cautela.

Draco sonrió de lado.

– ¿A quién más esperabas? – dijo con fingida indignación.

– A nadie– dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos– eres lo único que necesito para estar bien– Draco sonrió y se sentó a su lado– ¿Qué paso?

– La Comadreja fue expulsada de todos los partidos por el resto del año y ahora es repudiado por nuestros fans– dijo con burla– seguro ha de estar por aquí aunque no me interesa. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Harry  frunció el ceño.

– Mejor– dijo mirándolo fijamente– lo que me pregunto es porque no me has dado un beso todavía, ¿acaso estás enojado? – pregunto con un puchero.

Draco negó divertido.

– No quería lastimarte pero tampoco me puedo negar a algo como lo que me pides– se inclinó y lo beso.

Harry sintió que se quería separar y enredo sus dedos en su cabello para retenerlo. Se dejó caer a la cama con el rubio sobre él y sonrió cuando sintió a Draco recorrer con sus manos sus costados.

Se separaron al escuchar a alguien aclararse la garganta. Harry se sonrojo avergonzado al ver a la Madame Pomfrey con las manos en las caderas.

– Supongo que ya se siente mejor Sr. Potter– dijo fulminándolos con la mirada– creo que lo más conveniente será que descanse y tome sus pociones. De esta manera estará perfectamente bien en unos días–  le entrego las pociones al Sr. Malfoy– ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

Draco y Harry sonrieron.

Salieron después de darle las gracias a la enfermera y tomados de las manos se encaminaron hacia su sala común. Pero antes de llegar a ella Draco se detuvo abruptamente haciendo a Harry chocar contra su espalda.

– ¿Qué sucede Draco?

– Es solo que se me había olvidado que alguien te quería ver– dijo nervioso– será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sin decir más se apresuró a las habitaciones de su padrino con un moreno confundido tras él.

Cuando entraron vieron a Severus y al Lord sentados en sillones frente al fuego.

Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver el aspecto de su hijo y fulmino con la mirada al rubio.

– Le mande por mi hijo joven Malfoy porque quería hablar con el– dijo clavando sus ojos en el chico– no para que estuvieran tonteando por los pasillos.

– Mi señor, no es lo que piensa– dijo mirando al moreno pero se sonrojo al ver su aspecto.

Harry estaba agitado, sonrojado y con la ropa desacomodada.

Tom bufo.

Se acercó a su hijo separándolo del rubio y lo abrazo haciéndole una mueca al rubio sin importarle cuan infantil se veía. No le gustaba que alguien le quitara lo que era de él y Harry era SU hijo. No dejaría que ningún niño rubio con aspecto de príncipe se lo arrebatara cuando apenas lo había recuperado.

Draco bajo la mirada avergonzado y camino para tomar asiento en el sillón que estaba enfrente de su padrino. Le lanzo una mirada asesina cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando de él.    

Harry soltó a su padre y se acercaron al sillón, con Tom entre ambos chicos.

– No tengo mucho tiempo– empezó Tom– debo irme rápido, pero antes debo de decirles lo que encontré– dijo mirando a Severus.

– Mi Lord– dijo Severus– ¿es acerca del muchacho? – dijo sin ver a nadie en particular.

– Si Severus, pero no solo eso– dijo serio– cuando estaba en el palco sondee la mente del viejo sin que se diera cuenta mientras tu jugabas a hacer piruetas en el aire– dijo mirando a su hijo con mala cara.

– ¡Yo no hacia piruetas! – exclamo indignado– jugaba Quidditch y por si no te diste cuenta todos saben que soy el mejor buscador– dijo molesto.

– Tan arrogante como James– dijo Tom con burla.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró al ver la mueca burlona en la cara de Severus.

– No sería nada nuevo– dijo Severus burlándose pero se detuvo al escuchar un gruñido del Lord– lo siento Mi Lord.

Fue el turno de Harry de burlarse de su profesor, ganándose una mirada envenenada.

– Lo que quiero decirles es que descubrí que fue la cabra loca quien nos borró la memoria a mi James y a mí la última vez que nos vimos– clavo los ojos en un Severus atónito– si Severus, tu querido director no es un santo y no me mires así que ya se cuanto lo admiras– dijo molesto.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Harry asombrado– maldito viejo hipócrita– grito levantándose– siempre compadeciéndose de mí porque crecí sin padres, ¡cuando fue ÉL quien me los arrebato! – dijo con furia.

 – Cálmate Harry– dijo Tom jalándolo de la mano– eso no es todo lo que descubrí– dijo clavando los ojos en Draco– debo aceptar que pensé en no decirle nada joven Malfoy, pero creo que sería un grave error de mi parte no prevenirlo.

– Mi Lord– dijo Draco evitando que le temblara la voz.

– Es Dumbledore quien tiene a Narcissa– dijo con calma mirando al chico palidecer.

Draco se quedó en shock. No podía ser cierto lo que decía porque de ser cierto…el viejo loco ya la había tenido antes de salir de vacaciones. ¡Por Merlín! Él había estado dispuesto a formar parte de su asquerosa Orden cuando eran _ellos_ quienes tenían a su madre.  

– ¿Qué? – Susurro atónito– pero eso no…yo lo busque para que me ayudara a buscar a mi madre– dijo con voz estrangulada– ¡y el muy maldito la tenía!  ¡Se burló en mi cara!– exclamo con furia.

– Draco– dijo Harry arrodillándose frente al rubio y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Harry le había secado las mejillas con delicadeza.

Tom hizo un sonido de disgusto al ver a su hijo arrodillarse frente a alguien, no le importaba que ese alguien fuera su pareja.

– Mi Lord– dijo Draco levantándose y arrodillándose frente al Señor Oscuro– le suplico me diga dónde la tiene– dijo implorando– estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea si…

– ¿Podrías levantarte Draco? – Pregunto Harry molesto, mirando al rubio con los brazos cruzados– ya lo único que te falta es que le beses la túnica como la loca de tu tía Bellatrix ¡o hasta a mi padre!– exclamo molesto haciendo una mueca.

Tom sonrió divertido al ver la actitud de su hijo.

– ¿Harry estas celoso de tu padre? – pregunto Draco con un brillo travieso en los ojos– admito que tu padre es muy bien parecido y sus ojos son casi iguales además tiene un…

– _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black_ – pronuncio Harry en tono de advertencia.

Tom alzo una ceja al escuchar al heredero Malfoy halagar su belleza y miro a su hijo sonriéndole burlonamente.

– Ni te atrevas padre– advirtió Harry– porque…

– Yo no sé de qué están hablando– dijo encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente– y no, no sé dónde la tiene exactamente. Lo único que vi es a una mujer rubia encadenada al fondo de una mazmorra, pero eso podría ser en cualquier lugar– se levantó despacio y se acercó disimuladamente a su hijo– estaba cerca de descubrir donde la tenía pero fue el mismo momento que escogiste para jugar _“me rompen una pierna y yo me rompo las costillas”_ – dijo al tiempo que fulminaba a su hijo con la mirada y le tiraba de una oreja– te dije que estarías castigado si hacías alguna tontería– dijo ignorando el chillido de dolor de su hijo– da gracias que no te paso algo peor. Afortunadamente el Sr. Malfoy logro amortiguar su caída. 

Tom escucho un sonido ahogado detrás de él y se giró encontrándose con un Draco pálido.

– ¿Co-como lo sabe? – dijo con temor.

– Sería imposible no saberlo, pero eso es lo de menos– dijo fulminándolo– fuiste muy inconsciente y por tu inconsciencia ahora Dumbledore sabe lo que pasa si no es que ya lo sabía aunque…– se acercó despacio al joven– por sobre todo eso…debo agradecerte por haber salvado la vida de mi hijo– dijo con voz seria– nadie fue capaz de colocar un hechizo de protección, ni el viejo loco, ni Severus y…tampoco yo.

– ¿Fuiste tú Draco? – Pregunto Harry atónito– ¡Pero no teníamos nuestras varitas! Digo, sé que lo que hiciste con Ron aquella vez en Encantamientos fue asombroso pero esto… ¡Eres realmente poderoso! – exclamo con admiración– gracias amor– dijo con cariño dándole un tierno beso.

Tom soltó un bufido.

– Sera mejor que me vaya, tanta miel me enferma– dijo con fingido tono de asco– nos veremos otro día y cuídense. Las cosas no serán fáciles para ninguno de los dos ahora que se sabe de su relación– camino hacia su hijo– y usted joven Malfoy deberá tener mucho cuidado– miro a su hijo– Fue un partido asombroso. ¡Felicidades buscador!– le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo– Cuídate Harry.

Asintió en dirección a los dos hombres y salió por la chimenea.

– Vamos Harry– dijo Draco tirando del moreno– debes descansar. Nos vemos padrino.

Severus no dijo nada solo los observo salir con una mueca burlona.

 

   

_**DM** _

Los días habían pasado con relativa calma si se tenía en cuenta el alboroto que se armaba cada vez que los veían pasear juntos y tomarse de la mano. Aunque eso no les importaba porque les había quitado un peso de encima y ahora tenían más libertad.

Draco estaba recostado cerca del Lago platicando con Blaise y Theo. Era jueves y tenían libre el resto de la tarde. Defensa contra las artes oscuras había terminado hacia media hora y Harry había sido llamado por el director.

Tenía una idea muy clara de que quería saber el viejo loco pero confiaba en que Harry estaría bien. Él había seguido el consejo del Lord y Severus y la suplicas de Harry de no quedarse solo en ningún momento. Theo y Blaise sabían la verdad acerca de su madre y les agradecía el apoyo que le estaban dando.

– Debes tener paciencia Draco– dijo Blaise llamando la atención del silencioso chico– sabes que él te prometió que la buscaría. Sino por ti al menos por su hijo– terminó burlón.

– Quién diría que al final Potter terminaría derrotándolo– dijo Theo con voz neutra– no del modo en que piensan. Ha derrotado al ser despiadado y le ha regresado su antigua humanidad y hermosura– dijo con una sonrisa de lado– mi padre me platicaba que cuando lo conoció era un hombre encantador y muy bien parecido. El cómo perdió su aspecto es algo que nadie sabe– dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Ni que lo digas– dijo Draco– se me ocurrió molestar a Harry diciéndole que su padre era bien parecido y después no quiso que lo abrazara ni le hablara– hizo una mueca– el disgusto le duro toda la noche y media mañana.

Ambos chicos rieron al recordar la cara que ponía su amigo cada vez que Harry lo ignoraba.

– Hablando de el– dijo Theo levantándose– creo que no tardara demasiado en regresar y se volverá loco si no te encuentra en la sala común.

Draco asintió y se levantó junto con Blaise. Hicieron el camino hacia las mazmorras haciendo bromas.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry salió de la oficina del director con una hermosa sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que el chico estaba muy contento. Nadie sospecharía que por dentro hervía de coraje. Sin detenerse a saludar, simplemente regalando falsas sonrisas se dirigió hacia su sala común.

Atravesó el retrato y mirando alrededor busco a Draco. Fulmino con la mirada a cuantos se atrevían a acercarse a él, haciendo salir despavoridos a unos niños de primero que se habían acercado para jugar snap explosivo con él. Se dirigió hacia su habitación ignorando los gritos de sus amigos y encontró a Draco tumbado sobre la cama boca arriba.

Se acercó despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima, su cabello estaba desperdigado sobre la almohada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Su atención fue atrapada por unos deliciosos labios rojos que estaban entreabiertos, tentándolo a besarlos. Se inclinó más cerca para poder apreciar mejor las facciones y poso un dedo sobre la mejilla del rubio suspirando al sentir lo cálida que estaba.

Draco estaba despierto cuando el moreno entro y lo escucho acercarse. Estaba feliz de saber lo que provocaba en Harry. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos sorprendidos ojos verdes, tomo al moreno de los hombros e invirtió posiciones quedando sobre Harry.

Harry no supo en que momento paso, pero de repente se encontraba con la espalda en la cama mirando a un Draco sonriente.

– ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación observar a alguien cuando duerme? –pregunto Draco sonriendo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, perdido en los ojos grises de Draco.

– Mmm creo que eso se merece un castigo– dijo inclinándose y besando los labios de su Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos olvidándose por un momento de su frustración y se entregó al beso que le daba su novio. Suspiro cuando el beso termino.

– ¿Me contaras como te fue con el viejo?– pidió Draco, arrepintiéndose al ver oscurecerse la dulce mirada de Harry.

Harry se levantó haciendo una mueca.

– No aguanto más Draco– dijo serio– cada día es más difícil para mí contenerme de hechizarlo cuando se expresa así de ti o de padre.

– Te entiendo Harry, pero no tenemos de otra– dijo intentando darle ánimos a su pareja.

– Lo sé. Pero me _enferma_ oírlo decir que tengo que hacerte creer que me importas sin importarle que te pueda romper el corazón– dijo con asco– pero más asco me doy yo mismo al tener que decir todas esas cosas de ti y de mi propio padre– dijo con furia– Tener que repetirle que el amor de mi vida no significa nada para mí y que matare a mi padre sin dudarlo cuando tenga la oportunidad– dijo llorando– es demasiado para mí– levanto su mirada hacia Draco– ya no puedo más Draco. Ya no quiero.

Harry se derrumbó sin importarle nada, en ese momento lo único que quería era llorar.

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo besando su cabeza.

– Solo un poco más amor, pronto todo esto terminara– dijo besando sus mejillas– vamos, se dé un lugar que te relajara– se levantó jalando a Harry con él.

– Pero Draco, nos dijeron que no saliéramos de la sala común después de clases– dijo Harry indeciso.

– Lo dice Harry Potter que es famoso por sus escapadas nocturnas– dijo con sorna– vamos toma tu capa y tus demás cosas.

Harry sonrió de lado y camino a su baúl para sacar la capa de su papá y el mapa del merodeador. Dio vuelta y se acercó a Draco para darle un beso.

Salieron de la habitación diciéndoles a sus amigos que pronto regresarían. Se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Astronomía esquivando a todos los alumnos que seguían en los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron Draco se acercó a la ventana y extendió los brazos hacia el moreno que lo veía desde la entrada. Harry se acercó y se acurruco en los brazos del rubio mirando hacia el Lago que desprendía destellos por los últimos rayos de Sol. Se quedaron en silencio, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese lugar. Hasta que las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo. Harry se sentía tranquilo en los brazos de Draco pero sabía que tenían que regresar.

– Gracias por esto Draco– dijo girando la cabeza y depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

– No tienes que agradecer nada Harry, si yo pudiera hacer algo más por ti lo haría sin dudar– dijo deslizando cariñosamente su nariz por la mejilla del moreno.

– Lo sé y eso hace que te quiera más– dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

A Draco le encantaba escuchar a Harry decir que lo quería, se acercó otra vez a él y lo beso en los labios con pasión.

Harry respondió al beso enredando sus dedos en los cabellos que resplandecían con la luz de la Luna. Suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de Draco pidiendo permiso y abrió la boca para jugar con la lengua invasora.

Draco deslizo su mano hacia la cadera de Harry atrayéndolo hacia él y ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto de sus partes íntimas. Sin pensarlo Harry se pegó más al cuerpo de Draco buscando más contacto. El beso había subido de intensidad. Sin dejar de besar al moreno, Draco lo condujo hacia un sillón que estaba cerca y con lentitud recostó a Harry subiéndose sobre el sin dejar sus labios ni un segundo.

Harry sintió que caía sobre algo suave pero los labios de Draco sobre su mandíbula le borraron cualquier pensamiento coherente y solo pudo jadear. Ladeo la cabeza al sentir los labios de Draco bajo su oreja deslizándose hacia su cuello con besos húmedos. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros del rubio al sentir su boca succionando el punto donde estaba su pulso y sin poder evitarlo gimió echando su cabeza atrás lo más posible dándole más espacio.

Draco sonrió complacido al ver al moreno perdido en el placer y aprovecho para probar toda la piel que pudiera. Harry era simplemente delicioso y cada gemido y jadeo lo hacía estremecer. Desabrocho su camisa sin detener su recorrido por el cuello mientras su mano exploraba todo el pecho y torso pasando por sus piernas bien torneadas.   

– Ahhh Draco– jadeo.

Harry gimió sin vergüenza al sentir a Draco morder su clavícula y su espalda se arqueo con sensualidad haciendo que sus miembros se volvieran a tocar. Escucho el gruñido de Draco mezclado con el suyo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a deslizarse por los costados del rubio con desesperación. Pero Harry quería más. Más de Draco. Más de sus labios. Más de sus caricias. Más de su piel. Jalo a Draco para besarlo con pasión mientras sus manos se colaban sin titubear bajo su camisa acariciando sus omoplatos, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse cada vez que movía sus manos. Deslizo los dedos por toda la espalda de Draco hasta toparse con la tela del pantalón y gruño con frustración.

– No…no te detengas…Harry…sigue– dijo separándose del beso y jadeando se abrió la bragueta mirándolo.

Harry miro con fascinación el bulto que asomaba por los pantalones y jadeo mirando a Draco a los ojos, dilatados por el placer.

Draco aprovecho para terminar de abrir la camisa del moreno y se enderezo observando el hermoso cuerpo que se estremecía bajo el. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry y sin despegar sus ojos dirigió su boca hacia un pezón jugando con él y sacando gemidos ahogados del moreno.

Harry estaba perdido en el placer que sentía. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era gemir mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Draco, la suavidad de su piel le hacía desear probarla toda. Sus dedos acariciaban los costados para descender por toda su espalda con necesidad. Se detuvo jugando con la cinturilla de su pantalón.

– Ahhh Harry…hazlo– jadeaba– por favor…no te detengas.

Harry no espero más y metió las manos dentro del pantalón, presionando con lujuria a Draco contra sus caderas. Ambos gimieron con fuerza. Harry abrió más las piernas abrazando las caderas de Draco mientras se empujaba contra él.

Draco ahogaba sus gemidos en el cuello de Harry, mordiéndolo, besándolo y chupándolo.

– Ahh Draco– gimió– mas…quiero más Draco– gemía sin control presionándose con más fuerza.

– Harry…necesito…te necesito– jadeo deteniendo sus caderas y mirando a Harry mientras jugaba con el botón de su pantalón.

Harry asintió y un segundo después tenía el pantalón y el bóxer hasta los tobillos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más porque Draco se había bajado también los pantalones y el bóxer y se estaba presionando contra él, sacándole gemidos incoherentes. Harry gemía apretando con fuerza los glúteos de Draco.

– Mmmm si así…no pares Draco– jadeaba.

– Harry– gimió colando su mano bajo el moreno y acariciando con lujuria sus glúteos.

– Oh si…– gimió apretándose con más fuerza– más Draco…tan caliente, ya casi–jadeaba.

Draco seguía empujándose con más fuerza y poco después escucho a Harry gritar su nombre antes de sentir un líquido caliente salpicar su vientre y su miembro.  

– Harry– grito mezclando su semilla con la de su moreno.

Draco se desplomo sobre Harry para recuperar el aliento.

– Te quiero– dijo Harry besando su mejilla.

– Y yo a ti mi amor– dijo Draco acariciando su cara.

Cuando se sintió con fuerzas recogió su varita que había quedado en el suelo y lanzo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos. Se arreglaron la ropa y después de media hora más de besos y caricias se levantaron dispuestos a irse.

– Lo mejor será apresurarnos, el toque de queda debió haber pasado hace mucho– dijo Harry recogiendo su varita y guardándose su capa.

– Tienes razón, además…

Pero se interrumpieron a escuchar un ruido afuera, tras la puerta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron paralizados, el primero en reaccionar fue Draco apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta.

– Toma tus cosas y vámonos– dijo con rapidez.

Harry se giró y recogió el mapa, apunto su varita sobre él y pronuncio _“Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas”._ Lo reviso rápidamente y se acercó a Draco que lo observaba curioso.         

– Es la Sra. Norris, debemos apresurarnos o llegara Filch– dijo tirando del rubio con rapidez y metiéndose baja la capa de invisibilidad.  

Salieron apresurados de la Torre y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, por el camino se encontraron con Pansy haciendo guardia, sin saber que ellos andaban cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y aprovecho para repetir mi petición de un traductor o traductora : )  
> Si me da tiempo subo otro cap por la tarde ; )   
> Lindo día


	21. Rescate (parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo!!!!!
> 
> Hola a todosssss
> 
> Respuestas para mis queridas: 
> 
> Getse: Holaaaa si esos dos no iban a tardar tanto en salir a la luz jejejeje sobre todo porque no pueden tener las manos lejos el uno del otro ; ) Respecto a tu pregunta...Sip, Sirius estará con el ceñudo Sev ; ) pero no te preocupes : ) Remy también sera feliz. Saludos, cuidate : P
> 
> Vi: Hola Vi, gracias por seguirme fielmente : D jajajajaja no sabes como me rei de sus comentarios chicas : D y GRACIAS, de verdad GRACIAS por ofrecerte como traductora : ) no sabes lo mucho que eso me ayudara : D ehhhh ammmm con respecto al facebook.... de quien es??? de ti o de Emi??? porque parece que la fiesta estuvo buena jajajajajaja pero si no es tuyo entonces podrías dejarme tu correo y te mando un msj para ponernos de acuerdo o tu mándame un correo a mi ; ) es vampiredrarry@hotmail.com ; ) 
> 
> Emi: Hola Emi y Bienvenida a HJRP!!!! Jajajajaja la peda estuvo buena ; ) pero salio algo bueno de eso... ahora conoces otra historia ; ) espero de verdad que te siga gustando : D y dile a Vi de mi parte que le agradezco haber recomendado esta loca historia ; ) Jajjajaja si, las copas de mas le hicieron recordar que tenia facebook en alguna parte jajajajaja ....sobre contactarla, bueno creo que podríamos quedar de acuerdo pronto ; ) gracias por recomendarla, seria de muchisima ayuda para mi : D Por cierto, espero que haya tomado algo para la resaca....mmmm le mandaría una poción pero no creo que Harry o Sev me consigan una ; )   
> Saludos chicas y gracias por dejar comentarios : )

 

* * *

 

Siguieron caminando con prisa hacia las mazmorras pero antes de llegar Harry se detuvo de golpe haciendo a Draco tropezar con él.   

– ¿Qué sucede? – susurro Draco.

– Antes déjame ver si no hay nadie cerca de la sala común, no vaya ser que nos topemos con Severus– dijo sacando el mapa y escrutándolo.

Paso la vista por sus habitaciones, la sala común, el despacho del director y nada. Su mirada vago por el interior del castillo y sus ojos regresaron hacia una parte de las mazmorras abriéndose en shock.

_¡No era posible!_

No lo creía tan confiado para haber cometido una estupidez así. Sin embargo la motita con su nombre no se movía. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo estuvo frente a ellos y no se dieron cuenta. Si tan solo hubiera revisado el mapa desde que llego lo hubieran sabido enseguida.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la motita con el nombre de “ _Narcissa Malfoy”_ que no se dio cuenta que Draco lo zarandeaba hasta que le fue arrebatado el mapa de las manos. Entonces se encontró con unos ojos grises preocupados.

Draco estaba observando a los lados, preocupado de que alguien pudiera venir pero de repente escucho acelerarse la respiración de Harry y lo miro preocupado por lo que podría haber causado ese estado en el moreno. Lo que vio lo alarmo. Harry estaba pálido y respiraba entrecortadamente. Trato de llamar su atención pero fue en vano, seguía con la vista clavada en el mismo punto así que no le quedo más que arrebatarle el mapa de las manos.

–Harry– llamo con preocupación– ¿estás bien?

Harry miro a Draco y negó lentamente.

– No Draco, no estoy bien– dijo tomando de nuevo el mapa y buscando el mismo punto– debemos de encontrar rápido a Severus y contactar con mi padre– dijo apresuradamente al ver que el punto no se movía. Tenía un mal presentimiento– no tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo corriendo a toda prisa hacia la sala común siendo seguido por un confundido y preocupado rubio.

Entraron a la sala común y se quitaron la capa. Todavía quedaban algunos Slytherins  despiertos pero basto una mirada a ambos chicos para apartarse rápidamente de su camino. Harry y Draco entraron rápidamente hacia el cuarto que compartían con sus amigos e ignorando las preguntas de ambos chicos que se habían despertado se apresuraron a entrar a su habitación.

Draco se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación y encaro a Harry que se había quedado observando el mapa de nueva cuenta como si fuera a desaparecer.

– ¿Podrías decirme que pasa Harry? – pregunto juntando toda la paciencia que podía.

Harry le miro un segundo antes de regresar la vista al mapa y tendiéndoselo al rubio.

– Cerca de las mazmorras…en un lugar que no tiene nombre en el mapa aparece…– se removió incomodo– tu madre– soltó sin despegar la vista de los ojos grises que ahora estaban abiertos de la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – Susurro calvando su vista en el mapa– ¡Por Merlín! – exclamo sorprendido.

– Draco sé que esto es difícil para ti… pero– dijo acercándose y tomando su mano– debemos de encontrar a Severus cuanto antes y avisarle a mi padre– dirigió al rubio todavía en shock hacia la cama y lo sentó cuidadosamente– tus amigos…me refiero a Blaise y Theo, ¿son de tu completa confianza? – pregunto sabiendo que era necesario confirmarlo.

– Por supuesto, ellos son como unos hermanos para mí– dijo mirando de nueva cuenta el mapa.

– Esta bien amor– dijo arrodillándose frente a Draco y tomando sus manos– tu ve con ellos y diles lo que está pasando. Necesitamos ayuda si queremos hacerlo en este momento– dijo tomando el mapa de las manos del rubio– tu madre no puede permanecer un día más ahí y mi padre tardaría por lo menos unas horas en entrar al castillo. Para cuando sea posible habrá amanecido y será prácticamente imposible– lo vio asentir y continuo– me quedare aquí, pensando en cómo llegar hasta ahí. Ahora ve. 

Harry observo al rubio salir tambaleante por el retrato y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama observando el mapa y planeando como sacar a la Sra. Malfoy de ahí. Sin poder evitarlo sintió una punzada de dolor al saber que esta vez Ron y Hermione no estarían con él en esa misión, pero rápidamente la aparto, Draco lo necesitaba. Además no estaría solo, contaba con Draco y sus nuevos amigos. Estaba seguro que Blaise y Theo harían cualquier cosa por Draco y no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

 

 

 

_**DM** _

Draco camino dentro de la habitación de sus amigos, todo estaba oscuro a pesar de no ser tan tarde. Se acercó indeciso a la cama de Blaise y lo sacudió suavemente pero su amigo solo se movió en sueños y se volvió a dormir. Suspiro suavemente, murmurando una disculpa lo zarandeo con más fuerza y eso si dio resultado.

Blaise dio un brinco en la cama y saco su varita de debajo de su almohada mirando a los lados y apuntando ciegamente.

– Blaise soy yo– susurro Draco conjurando un _Lumus_ con su varita.

– ¿Draco? –Pregunto Blaise confundido– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Harry? – se levantó y observo a su amigo con suspicacia.

– Bueno el…

– ¿Draco? – Pregunto Theo despertando por las voces– ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto sentándose en la cama.

Draco se giró hacia Theo con nerviosismo. 

– Bueno yo quería…

– ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto alarmado al ver al rubio en ese estado– ¿Por qué no está Harry contigo? – se acercó rápido hacia los demás– ¿Esto tiene que ver con la forma en la que entraron antes?

Draco asintió con la cabeza agachada, no quería que les pasara algo por su culpa pero necesitaba su ayuda.

– Harry nos está esperando en la habitación– dijo con voz temblorosa– nosotros…bueno el…– sintió el brazo de Blaise posarse sobre sus hombros y se soltó a llorar.

Ambos chicos se miraron seriamente preocupados. No habían visto llorar a Draco desde que tenía cinco años, ni siquiera cuando mandaron a su padre a Azkaban.

– ¿Te hizo algo Potter?– pregunto Theo preocupado.

– No– negó con la cabeza– hace unos momentos el…encontró en su mapa a…mi madre– dijo sin mirarlos– cerca de las mazmorras y dijo que el Lord tardaría demasiado en venir y que…– negó con la cabeza, no podía pedirle eso a sus amigos sabiendo lo que podría significar.

– No tienes que decirlo Draco– dijo Blaise– sabes que siempre estaremos para ti.

– Por supuesto, y si Harry nos va a ayudar entonces todo estará bien– dijo cambiándose con un pase de varita y guardándola en su funda– siempre se sale con la suya no importa lo que haga. Ahora vamos que nos estará esperando.

Blaise asintió e hizo lo mismo que Theo y los tres entraron en la habitación.

 

 

* * *

 

*********

 

Harry estaba listo para salir, tenía la capa de su padre en la túnica y el mapa en las manos. Los escucho entrar y alzo la vista, aliviado.

– ¿Todo bien? – dijo acercándose a Draco y limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

– Si, solo tienes que decirnos que hacer– dijo Theo con seguridad.

– Muy bien– asintió Harry– lo primero que debemos de hacer es buscar a Severus y mandarle una carta a mi padre. Todo está planeado ya– dijo mirando a los dos chicos.

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a Harry.

– Sea lo que sea que estés planeando Potter, yo bajare contigo a las mazmorras–dijo con determinación.

Harry asintió.

– Amor, no tenemos tiempo que perder– coloco una muda de ropa sobre sus manos y le señalo el baño– yo ya me bañe, será mejor que tomes un baño rápido para que estés bien despierto y relajado. Theo y Blaise también lo tomaran así que te esperaremos.

Draco le miro un momento con el ceño fruncido pero termino aceptando.

– ¿Estás loco Potter? – Preguntó Blaise molesto cuando el rubio desapareció por la puerta– ni se te ocurra que lo vamos a permitir.

– Por supuesto que no lo vamos a permitir– dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos– si algo le llegara a pasar a Draco nos encargaremos de…

Harry ya sabía lo que le esperaba una vez que Draco desapareciera por el baño, pero no había tiempo de discutir sobre su protección hacia Draco.

– Y lo sé, pero lo conocen perfectamente y saben que si le decía que no, iba a montar un berrinche y no tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo tomando el mapa y mostrándoselos, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas– por supuesto que no bajara a las mazmorras. Si se dan cuenta el lugar exacto no aparece en el mapa, lo que quiere decir que ya sea que no lo encontraron mi papá y sus amigos o lo construyeron después de haber hecho el mapa.

– ¿Tu papá? – Dijo Theo con admiración– ¿Te refieres a James Potter, el famoso merodeador? Es asombroso, todo Hogwarts esta en este mapa.

– No todo– dijo Harry– la Sala de los Menesteres nunca la encontraron y por eso no aparece en el mapa y quiero suponer que el lugar donde está la Sra. Malfoy fue construido apenas o nunca fue visto por mi padre lo que quiere decir que podría ser peligroso. 

– No tenemos tiempo que perder– dijo Blaise llamando la atención– tampoco me interesa como lo crearon ni por qué está incompleto.

– Aunque quisieras no lo comprenderías– dijo con burla Theo– pero tienes razón– miro a Harry– Si es verdad lo que se dice, que creo que es cierto por lo que veo– dijo admirando el mapa– es de suponer que ya tienes todo planeado. Así que porque no nos dices que tenemos que hacer antes de que Draco regrese.

Harry asintió.

– Blaise, tu tendrás que ir a buscar a Severus, está cerca de los invernaderos pero asegúrate de que nadie te vea y menos el director. Usa encantamientos de mimetismo o lo que quieras. Dile todo lo que está pasando y que lo esperare en media hora enfrente de la estatua de la bruja tuerta en el tercer piso con pociones y lo que haga falta para curar– hizo un gesto con la mano acallando la pregunta que querían formular– después regresaras y enviaras una carta a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black diciéndoles lo que…

– ¿Sirius Black? – preguntaron ambos chicos con los ojos abiertos.

– está pasando– siguió Harry sin hacer caso de la pregunta– y que se comuniquen con mi padre diciéndole que lo espero en hora y media en…

– ¿Padre? – preguntaron atónitos.

– el sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade y que por lo que más quiera no mate ni torture a nadie– dijo ignorando el estremecimiento de sus amigos– Aunque no sé si será necesario, estoy seguro que Severus tendrá algún método más rápido de comunicarse con mi padre– clavo sus ojos en Theo y agrego sobre el hombro a Blaise– Oh por cierto, te llevaras contigo a Draco y por tu bien más te vale que no le pase nada– dijo con voz fría mirando con aprobación el estremecimiento del chico– Theo tu iras conmigo a las mazmorras, tengo entendido que lees muchos libros y espero que entre ellos se encuentren libros de magia oscura– vio el asentimiento del chico y continuo– muy bien, entonces ¿alguna pregunta?

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos pero negaron.

– ¿Algo más? – pregunto Theo con temor.

Harry se quedó pensativo. 

– Tu y Draco saldrán primero– dijo mirando a Blaise– después seguiremos nosotros. Creo que tu trabajo más difícil será retener a Draco cuando se dé cuenta– miro a la puerta del baño y movió su mano humedeciendo el cabello de sus amigos al tiempo que esta se abría– confió en ustedes.

Draco salió más relajado pero entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia al ver a sus amigos ahí.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto caminando hacia Harry.

– Que tardaste mucho amor– dijo besando sus labios– ahora debemos darnos prisa. Tú iras con Blaise a buscar a Severus a los invernaderos y mientras tanto yo le mandare las cartas a mi padre y mi padrino. Además buscare algunos productos que me dieron los gemelos que podrían ser de ayuda. Nos veremos todos aquí para bajar a las mazmorras, tenemos que esperar a Severus– dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sin dudar ni un segundo.

Draco asintió y salió con Blaise de la habitación.

– Vaya Harry, debo decir que me sorprende la facilidad con que le mentiste a Draco– dijo con suspicacia– más te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

– Lo sé y lo volvería a hacer si con eso Draco está a salvo. Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Ambos salieron por la puerta cubiertos con la capa. Caminaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una pared al fondo de un pasillo escrutando el mapa.

– Al parecer aquí es– dijo mirándolo alrededor antes de quitarse la capa– pero no veo retrato o puerta alguna– toco todo la pared que podía con los dedos buscando alguna irregularidad sin éxito.

Theo se quedó observando la pared pensativo. Se acercó y apunto la varita murmurando un conjuro que Harry no conocía. Observaron una intensa luz dorada salir del centro de la pared.

– Un momento– dijo Harry– he leído sobre este tipo de barrera en el libro de mi padre, pero se necesita un sacrificio de sangre para poder ingresar.

– No necesariamente– dijo Theo mirando sorprendido al moreno– para no ser detectada esta barrera de magia negra es muy débil– movió su varita y apareció un ratón, con la punta de su varita le hizo un corte y deslizo la rata muerta sobre la pared donde la luz había brillado.

Dieron un paso atrás cuando una luz cegadora apareció en la pared revelando un pasadizo alumbrado por unas cuantas antorchas. Se miraron y sin perder más tiempo se adentraron con las varitas listas.

Cerca de 10 metros caminando encontraron un retrato. Harry presiono su varita en el lienzo.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto un hombre que le resultaba familiar. 

– Necesitamos entrar– dijo Harry con seguridad– ahí dentro está encerrada una amiga y es urgente que entremos.

– Contraseña– pidió otra mujer con voz autoritaria.

– No la tenemos pero es necesario que…

– ¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso para hablarnos así? – dijo el otro hombre.

Harry sonrió socarrón al reconocerlo.

– Oh vamos querido Salazar no me digas que no me recuerdas– dijo sonriendo de lado– bueno tiene sentido. La última vez que nos vimos estábamos en la cámara de los secretos y eras solo una estatua– dijo disfrutando de la reacción de su antepasado.  

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – exigió.

– Harry Potter– dijo viendo como todas las miradas se posaban en el primer hombre y supo quiénes eran. 

– Tu eres el hijo de James Potter– dijo Godric Gryffindor mirándolo de arriba abajo– te conocí de bebé antes de que Voldemort destruyera tu casa y mi retrato con ella.

Harry asintió sin decir nada.

– ¿Cómo sabes de la cámara de los secretos? –pregunto Salazar con el ceño fruncido.

– Digamos que el basilisco que dejaste ahí estaba haciendo de las suyas y tuve que deshacerme de él. Aunque debo admitir que casi me cuesta la vida y…

– ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – Grito Salazar– ¿sabes acaso lo que hiciste? Gryffindor estúpido no tienes idea de…

– Oh no– dijo Harry negando sonriente– ahora soy un Slytherin. Tengo tu retrato en mi habitación pero nunca me hablas– dijo haciendo un puchero– además en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía opción tampoco. Solo tenía 12 años no pretendas que haya comprendido como un adulto.

– ¿Slytherin? – Pregunto Godric sorprendido– ¿Cómo el hijo de un Potter termino en Slytherin?

– Bueno eso es sencillo. Mi padre es Slytherin– dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

– ¿Quiénes son tus padres? – preguntó Salazar con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Mi papá es James Charlus Potter Black, hijo de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black– dijo mirando a Godric– y mi padre es Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, hijo de Tom Riddle y Merope Gaunt– dijo mirando a Slytherin– ambos herederos de ustedes, lo que me hace heredero por sangre de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Harry vio el asombro en Godric y miro de reojo a Theo con los ojos abiertos del asombro e hizo una mueca. Ya había revelado demasiado.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos estas exigiendo– dijo la que ahora sabia era Rowena Ravenclaw.

– En eso tiene razón– secundo Helga Hufflepuff.

Salazar gruño fulminando a las mujeres, pero fue detenido por Godric.

– Creo que tiene todo que ver– dijo Harry– soy hijo de dos de los herederos de…

– Eso ya lo dijiste y aun no veo el punto– dijo molesta Rowena.

– Claro que lo sabes– dijo Harry con voz fría, ya se había cansado de esas dos– pero ya que quieres las cosas por las malas que así sea– dijo levantando la varita– _Yo, Harry James Riddle Potter heredero por sangre de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor reclamo el acceso a todos y cada uno de los lugares del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como mi derecho por ser heredero de la mitad de Hogwarts_ – termino con voz solemne.

Segundos después sintió una corriente de magia antigua y ancestral recorrer sus venas y ante los ojos de los cuatro fundadores todo su cuerpo resplandeció siendo rodeado por haces de colores verde, rojo, azul y amarillo. Sabía que la magia del Colegio lo estaba reconociendo así que solo cerró los ojos y espero a que todo terminara.

Cuando todo termino miro a las personas del retrato. Había admiración y aceptación pero su mirada se centró en las miradas de orgullo de Salazar y Godric.

– Debes darte prisa Harry– dijo Godric– el director no tiene un horario y podría venir en cualquier momento. Además esa pobre mujer no soportara más tiempo con vida.

Harry miro a Theo alarmado.

– Ahora podrás entrar en donde desees solo con decir tu nombre– dijo Salazar– has buen uso de tu poder.

Dicho esto el retrato se abrió revelando un angosto pasadizo con una enorme puerta de hierro forjado. Caminaron por el pasillo  sin mediar palabra y empujaron la puerta entreabierta. Todo estaba oscuro y al mismo tiempo conjuraron un _Lumus_. Lo que vieron los dejo con la sangre helada.  

Narcissa Malfoy estaba encadenada de pies y manos a la pared del fondo con las ropas ennegrecidas y hechas jirones. Harry camino a su lado y haciendo a un lado sus cabellos sucios y sin brillo pudo observar su cara. Seguía teniendo finas facciones pero no había centímetro de piel que no estuviera magullada o con cortes.

– ¡Por Merlín Sra. Malfoy! – dijo Harry curando con su varita lo más que podía.

– Ha-Harry Po-Potter– dijo mirándolo con los ojos rojos– no me las-lastime– dijo con esfuerzo.

\- No se preocupe Sra. Malfoy- dijo Harry confundido- la sacaremos de aquí- dijo revisando las esposas- Draco la está esperando, está muy preocupado por usted.

\- N-no lo da-dañes- jadeo Narcissa- mi Dr-Dragón no ha he-hecho n-nada.

\- Jamás le hace daño a Draco- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ya no estás-miro a Teo-Ha de estar delirando que tenemos rápido. Ayúdame a liberarla, utiliza un encantamiento levítico cuando vio que lo había hecho apunto a la _cadena_ .

La Sra. Malfoy fue liberado al segundo y sostenido en el aire por Theo.

\- El di-director di-dijo que ... - jadeaba con esfuerzo-tu es-estabas ju-jugan-do con mi Dra-Draco- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Theo clavo una mirada asesina en Harry mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

\- Explícate Potter- dijo con voz fría- y por tu bien espero que esto sea un mal entendido.

\- Dumbledore cree que estoy usando un Draco para obtener información de Voldemort- dijo Harry con la lentitud sin dejar de mirar a Theo- Pero tú sabes que no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo y estoy aquí con Draco es porque lo quiero y me quiere quiere directamente a los ojos azules de Narcissa y declaro- Jamás _, jamás_ le hicieron daño a Draco. Si algo le llegara a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría.

\- Entonces salgamos de aquí- dijo Theo saliendo por la puerta con la Sra. Malfoy flotando por delante.

Harry salió tras ellos y se detuvo para despedirse de sus ancestros.

\- Fue un placer conocerlos- dijo sonriendo hacia Godric y Salazar- prometo escaparme pronto para platicar.

\- Escucha Harry- dijo Salazar viendo un Godric- como nuestro heredero accede a nuestra cámara de Gringotts. Ahí encontraras un retrato de Godric y mío. Llévatelo contigo, pertenecemos a tu lado.

\- ¿Por qué nosotras no? - pregunto Helga.

\- Sí. Nosotras también queremos estar con ellos, secundo Rowena.       

\- Antes de que te vayas que tuvieras que destruir nuestro retrato o de lo contrario el director sabrá quién entro- dijo Godric.

Harry asintió con tristeza.

\- Si te sientes solo y quieres hablar conmigo solo solo tienes que decir _"Oh Gran Salazar Slytherin"_ \- siseo en pársel- y yo despertare.

\- _"Gracias. A mi padre le encantara saber que somos buenos amigos "_ \- siseo asombrando a Theo y la Sra. Malfoy.

\- Gracias a todos. Nos veremos en poco tiempo, apuntó con su varita el retrato, fue un gran placer, conocerlos. Hasta pronto.

Dicho esto lanzo un bombardeo máximo hacia el retrato haciéndolo polvo. Dio media vuelta y sonrió ante las caras de sorpresa de sus espectadores.

\- Salgamos de aquí pronto antes de que alguien venga - saco la capa y la eco sobre Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff si han llegado hasta aquí... entonces muchas gracias...si alguien desea y quiere dejar algún comentario o kudo me haría muy feliz ; )  
> Tengan un excelente fin de semana : ) nos leemos el Lunes....  
> Byeee


	22. Rescate (parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa otra vez : D 
> 
> Respuesta para:
> 
> Vi: Si, pobre Cissy...pero lo bueno es que ya la rescataron ; ) Saluditos, byee

 

* * *

 

Blaise estaba caminando cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Él y Draco se habían separado al no encontrar al profesor Snape en los invernaderos. Se encontrarían en 10 minutos en la entrada de la sala común, con o sin el profesor. A pesar de su encantamiento de mimetismo no se sentía muy seguro para andar caminando afuera, así que decidió regresar y ver si Draco había tenido más suerte pero antes de entrar fue interceptado por alguien que le tapó la boca y lo acorralo en una esquina.

Con el corazón a mil por hora se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros que le miraban fijamente.

 

 

_**DM**_

 

Draco estaba nervioso, no encontraba a Severus y sentía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Camino por los pasillos ocultándose entre las sombras, hasta que se detuvo cerca de una ventana y alcanzo a ver a dos personas en los terrenos del Colegio, sonrió al ver que Severus seguía de cerca a su amigo y él no se había dado cuenta. Se llevaría un buen susto. Decidió bajar a las mazmorras a esperarlos.

Cuando estaba cerca de las mazmorras sintió que era observado, se giró pero no vio nada y apretó el paso nervioso. Estaba por llegar a la entrada de su sala cuando sintió una vibración en el aire, señal de que alguien le había lanzado un hechizo pero su reacción fue tardía y el hechizo impacto contra su espalda.

Mientras caía al suelo intento ver quien le había hechizado, pero solo vio oscuridad antes de caer al suelo. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir su cuerpo retorcerse del dolor. Ardía. Sentía su cuerpo prenderse en llamas, como si tuviera fuego recorriéndole las venas. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad el ardor disminuyo para dar paso a una dolorosa sensación de frio que le congelaba el cuerpo. Sentía como si miles de frías dagas atravesaran por completo su cuerpo.

Intento gritar pero de su garganta solo salió un gemido lastimero antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 

* * *

 

*********

Blaise y Severus caminaban hacia las mazmorras a paso rápido. Después de saber lo que estaba pasando ambos habían caminado con dirección a la sala común para recoger a Draco y algunas pociones para curar. 

– Profesor casi lo olvido– dijo susurrando– Harry me pidió que le enviara las cartas a Black y el profesor Lupin además del Lord…pero dijo que quizás usted podía hacerlo más rápido– dijo sin dejar de caminar.

 – Hmm– agito su varita y de ella salió un resplandor plateado que atravesó la ventana– yo me encargo– agito nuevamente la varita y otro resplandor atravesó la ventana– ahora apresurémonos.

Estaban llegando a la entrada de la sala común cuando lo vieron. Blaise dejo salir un jadeo ahogado al reconocer a su amigo en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo siendo seguido de cerca por el profesor.

– No lo toque– dijo Severus agitando la varita sobre el chico un par de veces– pareciera más un desmayo. _Enervate_.

Draco parpadeo confuso mirando a Blaise inclinado sobre él. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera practicado Quidditch todo el día.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Draco? – pregunto Severus preocupado.

– Sentí que alguien me seguía pero no logre descubrir quien fue– dijo levantándose con dificultad– antes de poder entrar me hechizo por la espalda el muy cobarde.

– ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto Snape– ¿alcanzo a escuchar el hechizo?

– No. Dudo que lo haya dicho en voz alta o quizás no lo escuche, solo sentí dolor– dijo masajeando sus muslos– primero sentí arder mi cuerpo como si me hubieran prendido fuego pero después un frío me congelo las extremidades y me impidió respirar– frunció el ceño– debió ser cuando me desmaye, no recuerdo muy bien.

– Después hablaremos de esto– Severus convoco un pequeño maletín que procedió a reducir de tamaño– Harry nos espera.

Se giró y emprendió el camino contrario siendo seguido por Blaise y un confundido Draco.

– Pero padrino, Harry nos está esperando en la sala común– dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Severus y Blaise se miraron y sonrieron con burla.

– Draco, me decepcionas– dijo Severus con un falso tono afectado– ¿de verdad crees que Potter necesita ayuda para hacer algo temerario?

– ¿Qué…– se paró atónito– estúpido Potter esta me la pagaras– dijo caminando furioso.

Severus y Blaise sonrieron cómplices. Esto prometía un buen espectáculo. 

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

Harry caminaba despacio guiando a Theo que traía flotando a la Sra. Malfoy. El mapa no marcaba a nadie cerca de donde estaban, así que se arriesgaron a caminar más rápido sabiendo que ya habían tardado mucho tiempo.

Estaban cerca del tercer piso cuando a Narcissa se le cayó la capa y entonces Harry reparo más en su aspecto. 

Se veía muy maltratada. No podía dejar que Draco la viera con ese aspecto a menos que quisiera que su dragón se desmayara de la impresión. Detuvo a Theo con una seña y se acercó a la Sra. Malfoy. Agito un par de veces su varita y arreglo los desperfectos de su vestimenta y algunos cortes y hematomas que tenía en manos y pies. Tenía miedo de que el director no solo la haya torturado sino que le haya hecho algo aun peor, pero no se atrevía a preguntar algo así.

Sin embargo Narcissa debió de ver algo en su mirada porque desvió rápidamente la vista.

– No sucedió lo que piensa Sr. Potter– dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos– _“verdaderamente”._ Pero si implanto memorias en mi mente haciéndome creer que había pasado, hasta que aprendí a diferenciar la realidad.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido de que el director haya sido capaz de tal bajeza.

– Lo siento– dijo bajando la cabeza– No se preocupe, le diré a mi padre que le ayude– camino hacia ella y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla sorprendiendo a Narcissa– estoy seguro que él será capaz de hacerlo.

Narcissa no sabía de qué le hablaba el chico, ella sabía que sus padres estaban muertos.

Theo que había pensado lo mismo cuando la vio y había entendido lo que habían hablado apretó los puños con furia pero no agrego nada para no incomodar más a la madre de su amigo.

Harry le asintió y siguió caminando en silencio hasta llegar al pasillo de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta en el tercer piso donde se detuvo de golpe, paralizado por la escena.

Theo casi hace que la Sra. Malfoy choque con Harry al detenerse de golpe. Levanto la vista hacia el chico al escuchar que soltaba un gemido bajo y sonrió de lado al ver que lo había provocado.

Harry miraba con miedo la imagen del chico rubio de espaldas a él.

Draco estaba de espaldas. Completamente rígido y con los puños cerrados con fuerza. En resumen, se veía realmente molesto y estaba seguro que sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, sin ningún tipo de piedad. Tenía miedo de que lo viera y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo.    

– Theo, ¿podrías grabar en mi tumba que morí por amor? – pregunto con tono lastimero– Draco realmente me hará trizas.

Theo no se reprimió al escuchar la petición del moreno y soltó unas risitas que alertaron a Severus y Blaise que giraron hacia donde estaban.

Harry se encontró con la mirada de Severus y asintió con una calma que no sentía. Observo como Blaise decía algo en dirección al rubio y un segundo después la cabeza de Draco se giraba con tal rapidez que Harry temió que se hubiera hecho daño. Trago saliva con dificultad al encontrarse con unos ojos grises fríos como el hielo.

– Fue un placer Sra. Malfoy– dijo viendo como el rubio se acercaba a él sin despegar su mirada, castigando al suelo con sus pisadas.

Narcissa soltó una suave risa que no fue escuchada por el furioso rubio que lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

– Potter– escupió Draco viendo estremecer al moreno– ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a engañar a un Malfoy!? Te hare pagar por tu impertinencia, solamente así aprenderás que conmigo no se juega y… ¿¡Madre!? – exclamo clavando los ojos en la figura que acababa de aparecer detrás del moreno.

Theo se apiado del moreno al verlo con una mirada dolida cuando escucho el desprecio de Draco y le quito el manto a la Sra. Malfoy para llamar la atención del rubio.

Draco se iba a acercar a su madre pero fue apartado por Severus que comenzaba a realizar hechizos sobre ella.

– Dragón– susurro Narcissa con la mirada en su hijo antes de que Severus se atravesara.

Draco se giró y clavo su vista en Harry analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con suavidad. Lo vio asentir apenado y sonrió– Gracias por salvar a mi madre– se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió embobado hasta que escucho la risa burlona de Blaise.

– Severus será mejor que nos demos prisa o no estará muy contento cuando lleguemos– dijo Harry caminando frente a la estatua y tocándola con la varita pronuncio despacio para que nadie lo escuchara– _Dissendio_.

Blaise giro hacia el moreno al escucharlo murmurar y vio con asombro como se abría un pasadizo donde antes estaba la estatua.

Harry se giró hacia los demás que le miraban asombrados.

– Supongo que será mejor que no pregunte como hiciste eso ¿verdad Harry? – pregunto Severus apretándose el puente de la nariz.

– Sin duda sería lo mejor– dijo sonriendo– iré primero, después de mi vendrá Draco, seguido de ti Severus con la Sra. Malfoy y por ultimo Blaise y…

– Nosotros nos quedaremos– dijo Blaise incomodo, sin mirar al moreno– así podríamos cubrirlos si alguien los busca.

– Si claro– Harry sonrió burlón– le diré a mi padre que le mandan saludos.

Theo miro a Blaise nervioso.

Harry negó divertido antes de entrar en el pasadizo siendo seguido de Severus con Narcissa y después Draco.

Nadie hablo en el transcurso del camino. Harry sabía que Severus seguía comprobando el estado de la Sra. Malfoy y administrándole pociones. Cerca de 20 minutos después, el camino comenzó a ascender hasta que llegaron a una trampilla en la parte superior. Harry les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

– Subiré primero, detrás de mi Draco y al último tú con la Sra. Malfoy– dijo Harry viendo a Severus.

Severus estaba por replicar pero cerró la boca cuando vio al moreno ignorarlo y comenzar a subir las escaleras siendo seguido por su ahijado. Suspiro y espero.

Harry abrió la trampilla y salió.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro y miro alrededor buscando a su padre pero no vio a nadie. Cuando estaba por girar sintió un cambio sutil en el aire unos segundos antes de que los hechizos volaran hacia su dirección pero él ya había conjurado un poderoso escudo a su alrededor. Se estaba recuperando del ataque cuando un remolino rubio paso por delante y en segundos estaba parado frente a él con la varita desenfundada y mirando hacia el origen del ataque.

Tom observo la escena complacido. Se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hijo pero con un poco más de entrenamiento no debería de preocuparse más. Además, con un guardaespaldas como el joven Malfoy y la intuición y poder de su hijo difícilmente podrían tomarlos desprevenidos. Y él sabía de eso.

– Es bueno saber que al menos estas alerta– dijo Tom con una mueca burlona.

– Se puede saber porque me atacan– dijo molesto Harry, mirando las otras dos figuras oscuras que salían de las sombras.

– Solo quería ver tu reacción y debo admitir que me sorprendiste– camino y abrazo a su hijo sonriendo al ver su puchero.

– Me has sorprendido _Prongs_ – dijo Sirius adelantándose y empujando al señor oscuro sin contemplación antes de abrazar con fuerza a su pequeño y lindo ahijado– ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho– dijo besando su cabeza– mi atolondrado primo te a tratado bien espero– dijo con una advertencia fría hacia el rubio que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Tanto Tom como Draco gruñeron molestos.

– Sirius basta, si eres torturado hasta que no te puedas levantar, no sere yo quien te lleve y dudo mucho que Riddle lo haga– replico Remus con cansancio, alejando a Sirius de un Harry divertido– por cierto, eso fue completamente sorprendente cachorro, felicitaciones– dijo con una sonrisa suave antes de arrastrar a un Sirius malhumorado.     

– Me tenías preocupado pero veo que lo conseguiste– dijo clavando sus ojos en la mujer atónita tras él– ¿Severus? – pregunto exigiendo una explicación al tiempo que le quitaba el hechizo a Narcissa.

Narcissa veía en shock a su primo muerto y el hombre lobo. Su mirada se dividia entre su querido primo y el hombre de hermosos ojos verdes con interés y perplejidad. Algo en él le parecía familiar.

– Mi Lord– dijo Severus inclinando la cabeza– lo lamento pero no se mucho. Quien descubrió a Narcissa, organizo el rescate, la saco de las mazmorras y nos mostró el pasadizo fue Potter mi Lord– terminó mirando con una fugaz muestra de admiración al moreno.

Tom sonrió orgulloso y miro a su hijo.

Narcissa jadeo llevándose las manos a la boca al escuchar a Severus llamar a ese hombre Lord. Se encontró con los ojos verdes que al verla se comenzaron a teñir de rojo, reconoció en ellos al Señor Oscuro y se dio cuenta que aún con una apariencia diferente imponía el mismo respeto y temor que el Lord que ella recordaba.

– Mi Lord– dijo con voz temblorosa, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

Sirius bufo desde el fondo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Harry, Draco y Riddle.

Harry estaba acostumbrándose ya a esas enfermizas muestras de respeto o miedo lo que fueran, pero eso no quería decir que no le molestaran y más cuando prácticamente estaba ignorando a su hijo. Bufo con indignación mirando a la mujer que con enorme esfuerzo se sostenía en las rodillas.   

Tom observaba complacido a la mujer arrodillada frente a él y miro con diversión la indignación en el rostro de su hijo. Ya veía venir el berr       inche. Hizo una mueca al verlo caminar con furia al lado de Narcissa.  

– No puedo creerlo– dijo indignado fulminando a la mujer– usted no ha visto a su hijo en _MESES_ y en lugar de abrazarlo o por lo menos dedicarle una mirada ¡¡¡Se arrodilla ante otro hombre!!! – grito rojo de furia.

Narcissa escucho con horror la diatriba del chico y cerró los ojos esperando el _Cruciatus_ que seguro recibiría por haber enfrentado de esa manera al Lord. No se atrevía a levantar la vista.

Remus solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Sirius que sonreía con orgullo. Suspiro con frustracion.

– No hagas caso Narcissa– dijo Tom con un siseo frio– probablemente no lo entiendas. A _fortunadamente_ educaron a su hijo y le enseñaron a respetar y comportarse frente a los demás. _Desgraciadamente_ – dijo con cansancio masajeándose las sienes– mi _HIJO_ no conoce la palabra _“educación”_ y definitivamente la palabra _“respeto”_ no está en su vocabulario– miro a los ojos desorbitados de la mujer haciendo una mueca– pedirle que se comporte sería prácticamente imposible para el– dijo burlón. 

– ¡Padre! – exclamo rojo de la vergüenza mirando a Narcissa– como quieres que no diga nada si…

Remus y Sirius rieron divertidos por la vergüenza de su pequeño cargo. Se lo tenia merecido por hablar antes de pensar.

– Basta Harry– interrumpió Tom con voz firme deteniendo las protestas de su hijo y las risas de los demás.

Narcissa estaba mirándolos desde el suelo con los ojos desorbitados del shock. Definitivamente el director había conseguido volverla loca. ¿Harry Potter hijo del Señor Oscuro? _Eso era imposible._

– Supongo que no significara nada entonces que le diga que Draco estaba muy mal desde que usted desapareció– dijo rápidamente antes de que lo volvieran a callar.

Esta vez hasta Sirius negó con la cabeza. Pobre de su ahijado, saco lo peor de James.

– ¡Potter! – exclamo molesto Tom acercándose rápido al lado de su hijo– te enseñare a obedecerme jovencito– dijo mientras le tomaba de la patilla y tiraba con fuerza.

Harry sintió que le tiraba del cabello y grito de dolor mirando la sonrisa burlona de su padre. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor y fulmino a su padre con la mirada.

– Eso dolió mucho– se quejó haciendo un puchero y sobándose donde le había jalado.

Tom sonrió dándole una palmada en la mano con la que se sobaba y ganándose otro gracioso puchero de su hijo.

Al fondo, las risas de Remus y Sirius se duplicaron, ganándose una mirada venenosa del pequeño moreno.

– Eso no fue nada– dijo Tom ignorando a todos los demás que le miraban fijamente con ojos sorprendidos y clavo sus ojos verdes en los verdes de su hijo durante unos segundos en silencio– debería de cruciarte por tu insensatez– se cruzó de brazos– como se te ocurre arriesgarte a entrar en la mazmorra sin esperar a Severus, sabiendo que la cabra loca que tienen por director no tenía hora de visita– dijo molesto– además– entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos causando un escalofrió en su hijo– eres un imprudente ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre convocar magia tan antigua dentro del Colegio?! – grito.

Harry se encogió en su lugar, su padre estaba verdaderamente molesto. ¡Pero claro que pensó en no ser detectado! Sabía que ni Dumbledore ni los aurores podrían detectar esa magia, ahora el Colegio lo protegería y respondía ante él. Además, ¿cómo sabia de eso? Los únicos eran Theo y el, pero Theo no estaba entonces…miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos.  

– ¡No te metas en mi cabeza! – exclamo molesto apartando la vista– además, nadie puede saber– dijo indeciso.

Remus y Sirius se miraron confundidos.

– ¡Claro que nadie podrá saber! – exclamo molesto aguantándose las ganas de sacar su varita de nuevo– eso no me preocupaba, ¿sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado? – pregunto, sosteniéndole la barbilla con fuerza para que le mirara a los ojos– da gracias que tienes un gran potencial mágico o de lo contrario podrías haber caído en un coma mágico y tu magia estaría prácticamente drenada– termino mirándolo con molestia y preocupación.

– Yo…– no sabía que decir, no era su intención preocupar a su padre– perdón– susurro bajando la vista.

– Eres un inconsciente– suavizo su voz y lo abrazo siendo correspondido por su hijo– no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer– sintió a su hijo asentir sin despegarse de su pecho.

Sirius solo rodo los ojos, dándole un codazo a Remus que sonreía con ternura.

Tom abrazo fuerte a su hijo, era claro que se arrepentía o al menos eso le hacía creer. Prefería no pensar en ello. Levanto la vista y vio la cara asombrada de Narcissa y a Severus con una mueca que supuso sería una sonrisa o lo más parecido a eso mientras que el joven Malfoy estaba un paso atrás con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Le sonrió de lado, haciéndolo bajar la vista avergonzado.

– Espero no creas que te quedaras sin castigo– dijo con voz suave viendo la expresión horrorizada de su hijo– quizás no te lanzare un _Crucio_ pero…– agito su varita y aparecieron dos enormes volúmenes en los brazos del chico– ya que tienes mucho tiempo libre para planear rescates y demás, tendrás tiempo de sobra para leer estos libros antes de fin de mes– miro la sonrisa burlona del heredero Malfoy y sonrió– además, creo que este castigo no terminará siendo el peor de los males– agrego mirando en dirección del rubio que se veía molesto.

La protesta de Harry se quedó en sus labios, frunció el ceño con confusión y giro la vista siguiendo la dirección de su padre. Observo al rubio enderezarse con la frente en alto y mirando hacia otro lado. Draco seguía muy molesto con él y ni siquiera le miraba. Con mucho cuidado dejo los libros en un mueble cercano. 

– Draco– dijo en voz baja acercándose, pero se detuvo al ver que el rubio se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo la nariz y mirando en otra dirección.

Narcissa se quedó helada al ver el comportamiento de su Dragón con el hijo del Lord y su mirada viajo hacia el Lord esperando el castigo que recibiría. Sorprendida observo como el Lord observaba la escena divertido, sonriendo de lado.

En cambio Sirius y Remus veian todo con absoluta diversión, riéndose sin tapujos. Recordando una escena similar con James siempre que molestaba a Lily.  

– Draco amor– intento de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado– por favor escúchame– suplico buscando sus ojos– no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no era mi intención– dijo arrepentido.

Tom sonrió burlón viendo a su hijo acercarse arrepentido al chico rubio. Aunque sintió una punzada de incomodidad al verlo rogándole a alguien pero la hizo a un lado rápidamente al ver la pequeña lección que le estaban dando.

– _¡¿Que no era tu intención?!_ – grito Draco– ¿De verdad no querías hacerlo? – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada– por favor _Potter_ , _¡si lo planeaste desde el principio! ¡Me mandaste al baño mientras te ponías de acuerdo con los traidores de mis amigos!_ – dijo con voz fría _– ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me viste la cara de tonto!_ – exclamo con voz dolida.

Tom, Narcissa, Severus, Remus y hasta Sirius hicieron una mueca de dolor. Ninguno dijo nada.

Harry se sentía terriblemente mal al ver el dolor de Draco al pensar que lo había dejado a un lado.

– Draco amor, no fue por hacerte a un lado– dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad– tampoco porque creyera que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarnos. Lo hice porque…– miro a sus ojos grises con duda– no quería que nada te pasara– suspiro– no sabía lo que podríamos encontrar en las mazmorras y si algo te llegaba a pasar nunca me lo perdonaría. No lo podría soportar– terminó rendido con lagrimas en los ojos.

Draco miro con amor al hermoso moreno frente a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Sirius cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda mientras Remus sonreía de lado.

Tom bufo molesto al ver la mirada que el chico le daba a su hijo. Se imaginaba que su hijo seguro tenía esa mirada de niño desamparado que siempre usaba para conseguir lo que quería. _“Y Severus todavía dice que su hijo es un tonto Gryffindor cuando en realidad es una serpiente manipuladora”_

– Lo se amor– dijo Draco con suavidad– pero entonces sabrás lo que sentí cuando supe que tu habías bajado solo a buscar a mi madre– miro sus hermosos ojos verdes– sentí que me volvía loco y hubiera volteado de cabeza el castillo entero si no hubieras llegado en ese momento.

Harry sintió su corazón expandirse por todo su pecho amenazando con explotar. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue besar con gran ternura a su hermoso novio demostrándole lo mucho que significaba para él.

Al fondo Sirus alzo el puño en victoria mientras Remus negaba divertido. Narcissa solto un suave arrullo y Severus rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Tom hizo una mueca y soltó un gruñido.

– Basta ya– dijo caminado hacia ellos– _tú_ – dijo clavando su mirada en el chico rubio– eres demasiado débil, después no vengas conmigo a quejarte porque te manipule como quiera… _y tú_ – dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo– no creas que conmigo funcionaran esos chantajitos– dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Harry bajo la vista, avergonzado y triste.

– Perdóname por favor padre– dijo sin levantar la vista– te aseguro que no era mi intención preocuparte y mucho menos causarte molestias. Seguro estabas ocupado y yo solo te cause problemas– dijo con tristeza.

Tom suavizo su mirada al ver el sincero arrepentimiento de su hijo y le acaricio el cabello con cariño.

– No Harry, no me causaste problemas– dijo con tranquilidad– y no me molesta que me hayas hecho venir, al contrario. Además, estoy orgulloso de tu gran autocontrol para poder manejar la situación– dijo con una sonrisa de lado– supiste planear y dirigir perfectamente bien a un grupo de chicos– levanto con un dedo su barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos– eres muy inteligente y no cabe duda de que eso lo heredaste de mi– dijo con una media sonrisa– estoy orgulloso de ti hijo– le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry bajo la vista pareciendo avergonzado y se mordió los labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Chantajito o no, había logrado que se le bajara el enojo también a su padre.

Sirius y Remus miraban con la boca abierta del asombro a su pequeño Prongs.

Severus y Narcissa que también habían oído todo y habían visto a Harry ocultar su sonrisa se miraron asombrados. Jamás habían visto a alguien manipular así al Señor Oscuro. Claro, nadie que no fuera su hijo. Sonrieron cómplices. Ese Potter sabía ser un excelente Slytherin al mismo tiempo que fingía ser un noble Gryffindor.

– Te quiero padre– esta vez Harry era sincero– gracias por todo.

Tom se sorprendió por las palabras, era la primera vez que su hijo le decía algo así. Sintió algo cálido expandirse por su pecho y sonrió hacia Harry.

– También yo te quiero hijo– dijo revolviéndole el cabello– y ahora vuelvan al Colegio y deja de hacerme quedar como un débil frente a mis más leales mortífagos– dijo haciendo una mueca– pensaran que ya no sirvo para ser un señor oscuro y perderé su respeto.

Severus hizo una mueca y Narcissa negó suavemente.

– Si me permite mi Lord– dijo Narcissa– creo que nuestro respeto ha crecido aún más y dudo mucho que sea una debilidad– giro hacia su hijo y se acercó para envolverlo en un gran abrazo– te quiero con el alma Dragón– dijo besando su mejilla– cuídate mucho del director y toda la Orden, nos veremos pronto– giro hacia Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente– gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi Sr. Potter, jamás podre recompensarle por eso pero…– se mordió el labio– le pido esto de corazón, cuide a mi hijo por favor– terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry asintió sin despegar su vista de la madre de su Draco y sonrió.

– Te queremos Harry– dijeron Remus y Sirius, abrazandolo por turnos– nos veremos pronto– dijo Sirius sonriendo.

Harry abrazo a su padre y tomo la mano de su novio.    

– Nos veremos dentro de poco– dijo caminando hacia la trampilla siendo seguido del profesor Snape. 

– Cuídate madre– dijo Draco– mi señor– dio un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al Lord y bajo de la mano de Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno : ) nos leemos mañana : D  
> Gracias por leer y comentar : )


	23. Declaración de sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He regresado-ado-ado-ado : D 
> 
> Lo siento mucho por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo : ( sé que no es excusa pero el fin de semana anterior tuve mucho trabajo =_= además...ESTOY SIN COMPUTADORA!!!!!! : ( -_- ese solo hecho es un castigo para mí : ( tengo mucho que corregir y mucho que escribir : ( en fin uffff tendré que subir los caps que tengo desde la computadora de mi trabajo...espero que mi jefe no me cache jejejejeje 
> 
> Respuestas para:
> 
> Catbunisnothere: Hola y bienvenida a HJRP!!! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia : D me alegra saber que te esta gustando : ) y por eso traigo un nuevo cap espero que te guste, aunque no lo hago para que sigas en estado zombie ehhh ; ) con respecto a la traducción...claro que si me gustaría : ) de hecho hay otra chica, Vi, que se ha ofrecido, pero como ella no tiene cuenta en ao3 entonces le sugerí que ella podría traducirlo y lo publico en mi cuenta con los respectivos créditos para la traductora ; ) y si tu todavía quieres entonces podrías traducirlo y publicarlo en tu cuenta ; ) por mi no hay problema, mientras se respeten las reglas de la pagina para evitar problemas ; ) Lo que decidas solo me avisas : P Lindo día : D 
> 
> TrekkerST: Holaaaa y bienvenido/a a HJRP!!!! Gracias por leer y comentar : D jajajaja solo espero que no te haya desvelado como a las demás por leer tan noche jejejeje y bueno intento actualizar cada semana pero siempre puede haber algún inconveniente ; ) pero me alegra que me sigas esperando : D lindo día, cuídate : )
> 
> Getse: Hola!!! Jajajaja si a mi también me gusto : D pobre Tom, a Harry le encanta avergonzarlo : ) pero así se quieren ; ) 
> 
> Vi: Jajajaja si ese Harry es una serpiente manipuladora muajaja muajaja pero así lo quieren todos ; )

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

Despertó al sentir algo húmedo penetrar su oído y un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Abrió los ojos sonriendo para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos grises que parecían plata fundida por la luz del sol.

– Buenos días amor– ronroneo Draco mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja ganándose un pequeño gemido de su pareja.

– Son muy buenos– respondió Harry ladeando su cuello para darle más espacio a la cálida lengua que lo recorría.

Draco sonrió al escuchar al moreno y le dio un último beso en la clavícula antes de levantarse.

– Recuerda que tenemos clase– dijo mirando divertido el puchero de su novio– debemos de asistir a todas las clases y estar en el Gran Comedor para ver si ya se ha dado cuenta el director que mi madre ya no está, además– dijo caminando hacia el baño– debemos de tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que tú y yo seremos los principales sospechosos– cerro la puerta del baño.

Harry se levantó con una mueca. Él ya sabía lo que tendrían que pasar cuando la noticia de la desaparición de la Sra. Malfoy fuera descubierta por el director y más al darse cuenta que no tenía testigos para saber quién era. Además de haber perdido un retrato irremplazable; porque ahora en su status de heredero de la mitad del Colegio nadie ni siquiera el director podrían entrar en la cámara de Gringotts de sus antepasados.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listos salieron rumbo al comedor junto con sus amigos. Era viernes y su primera clase seria hasta la tarde así que tendrían toda la mañana libre.

– Nos dirán que paso después– dijo Blaise no aceptando un no por respuesta– tenemos tiempo suficiente así que no tienes escapatoria.

– Si Harry, no tienes escapatoria– dijo George provocando que la cabeza de Harry girara con rapidez– tranquilo que nosotros no diremos nada– dijo viendo a su hermano– es raro estar cerca de la mesa de las serpientes sin ser atacado.

Harry miro a su alrededor y vio que era el centro de atención pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba nadie veía a sus amigos como si fueran basura ni los estaban insultando.

– Supongo que no hará daño que nos reunamos todos juntos– dijo mirando a Draco que asintió tomando su mano– ¿están de acuerdo todos? – pregunto mirando a los Slytherins y a los Gryffindors.

– Por nosotros no hay problema– dijeron los gemelos guiñándole un ojo.

– Perfecto, ahora déjenme desayunar tranquilo– dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz– nos veremos después de almuerzo en la sala de los menesteres.

Regreso a su almuerzo y suspiro, le esperaba una larga mañana.   

Su almuerzo había transcurrido más o menos tranquilo hasta que se le acerco el director con su falsa sonrisa, eso solo significaba problemas. Dirigió su vista a Draco antes de mirar al director con una sonrisa.

– Harry mi muchacho– dijo sonriendo en dirección al chico Malfoy– ¿te importaría charlar un rato conmigo? Me gustaría verte en mi despecho en cuanto termines, ¿claro si no tienes planes? – dijo observando al chico que ni se había inmutado– con el señor Malfoy por supuesto.

Draco miro fríamente al director sin demostrar nada.

– Director– dijo inclinando la cabeza– por mí no se detengan, te veré después Harry– se levantó despidiéndose del director y salió hacia su sala común.

Harry se sintió nervioso, era claro que el director ya sabía que había pasado y por eso quería hablar con él. Se levantó y cuando estaba siguiendo al director fue interceptado por los gemelos.

Fred y George que habían seguido toda la escena con cierta preocupación decidieron probar su nuevo invento y así asegurarse de que su amigo no tendría problemas. Caminaron a su lado sonriendo.

– Harry, ¿si nos veremos después de almorzar? – dijo Fred dándole una palmada en el brazo adhiriéndole una imagen con el escudo de Slytherin sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

– Por supuesto– dijo Harry mirando al director– no tardare mucho, nos vemos después.

Ambos los vieron caminar hacia la salida y George movió la varita disimuladamente activando así el hechizo. Se sonrieron mientras se colocaban sus pulseras de plata que se encontraban frías hasta el momento. 

El director entro seguido de Harry y le ofreció asiento.

– ¿Cómo has estado Harry? – pregunto observando fijamente al chico.

– Muy bien– dijo observando con cariño al fénix– ¿de que desea hablar conmigo director?

– Bueno pues quería saber cómo estabas y como te estaba yendo con el joven Malfoy– dijo tomando un caramelo de limón.

– Pues si se refiere a información no he obtenido mucha– dijo observando al director pero sin detener su vista en sus ojos más que unos segundos– aún no se abre mucho conmigo pero me ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos; que su padre es la mano derecha de Voldemort y que estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro pronto lo sacaría de Azkaban– dijo haciendo una mueca _“no es que Tom me lo haya dicho pero teniendo a Narcissa en su poder seguro que sacara al maldito de Lucius”._

– Mmmm supongo que el señor Malfoy está en contacto con Voldemort– dijo colocando su mano bajo la barbilla– ¿y de su madre no te ha dicho nada? Sabrás por El Profeta que está desaparecida, ¿no te dijo si Voldemort la tiene? – pregunto mirándolo directamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada para poder separar su mirada sin que fuera obvio.

– Oh, eso no lo creo– dijo aun riendo aunque por dentro sentía su estómago contraerse– el muy tonto creyó que Voldemort le ayudaría con la búsqueda de su madre pero lo despacho diciéndole que no le importaba que le pasaba a su madre que para eso lo tendría a él como reemplazo de su padre.

El director lo miro complacido, el chico le estaba resultando útil después de todo y ahora estaba seguro que Voldemort no se había llevado a Narcissa Malfoy. ¿Pero entonces quien más? En definitiva ni Harry ni el chico podrían haberlo hecho y Severus menos, lo que lo dejaba sin más pistas que seguir.

– Muy bien Harry– dijo levantándose y posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico protectoramente– imagino que has de estar harto de tener que pasar tiempo con el Sr. Malfoy fingiendo algo que no sientes pero una vez más debo pedirte que continúes– dijo con falso pesar– no me gustaría que siguieras pero tú has resultado más útil que los intentos de la Orden– camino a su asiento– Ahora ve con tus amigos, me alegra que por lo menos los gemelos sigan apoyándote _“al menos ellos han resultado más inteligentes que la tonta de Granger y los otros Weasley”_.

Harry salió del despacho con rapidez antes de que se arrepintiera el director. Se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres en el séptimo piso con un solo pensamiento en la mente: el tiempo de que sus amigos conocieran toda la verdad se acercaba muy rápido.

No estaba prestando atención a su camino por lo que a un par de metros de la pared donde se localizaba la entrada choco con alguien.

– Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba– dijo al tiempo que levantaba la vista para encontrarse con Ginny Weasley– oh vaya, eres tú.

– ¿Qué pasa, ahora te arrepientes de disculparte con un Gryffindor? – pregunto con molestia.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, no me importa quien seas– dijo intentando caminar.

– ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me explicaras porque me cambiaste por el minimortífago que ahora todos dicen es tu novio– dijo cerrándole de nuevo el paso.

– Para empezar, se llama _Draco Malfoy_ – dijo molesto mirando a la pelirroja– y para terminar, mi vida romántica no tiene nada que ver contigo, tu y yo no _fuimos_ ni seremos nada _nunca_ – termino con voz fría.

– Oh, veo que lo defiendes– dijo con odio– te gusta meterla por atrás no. Vamos Harry sería mucho más placentero para ti meterla por adelante– dijo acercándose a el– ¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo? Veras que te gustara.

– Aléjate de mi novio _zorra_ – dijo Draco aventando con fuerza a la chica que cayó al suelo con fuerza– no necesita probar nada, conmigo tiene suficiente– dijo mirándola con desafío– es a _mí_ a quien besa con pasión y es _mi_ nombre el que se escucha en sus gemidos cuando lo lleno de placer.

– Cállate– escupió Ginny con odio.

– ¿Te duele no es así Weasley? Te duele saber que es en _mis_ brazos donde se duerme. Que es _mi_ nombre el que suspira. Que soy _yo_ quien disfruta de su delicioso cuerpo y que jamás podrás tenerlo como lo tengo _yo_ – dijo tomando a Harry de la cintura y arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras devoraba con ansias su boca.

– Me dan asco– dijo levantándose con los puños apretados mientras veía a Harry derretirse en los brazos de ese mortífago y salió corriendo del lugar. 

Draco se separó sonriendo victorioso _“Estúpida zorra, ni pienses que algún día tendrás lo que es mío”_

– Espero que no hayas dicho todo eso para lucirte– dijo mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

– En parte– dijo sonriendo– pero nada de lo que dije es mentira. Es mi nombre el que gritas una y otra vez– dijo acercándose a su oído– son mis besos los que te vuelven loco– deslizo su mano por sus piernas escuchando complacido los suspiros del moreno– y soy yo quien disfruta de tu delicioso cuerpo– dijo devorando su cuello con deseo.

Harry jadeo complacido y sin importarle que estuviera en un pasillo echo su cabeza atrás mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa de Draco.

Se separaron rápidamente cuando escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta y después unas risitas.

– Y uno pensando que podían tener problemas– dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

– Nuestro pequeño Harry está más rojo que nuestro cabello– dijo Fred siguiéndole el juego.

– Porque no dejan de perder el tiempo y entran con nosotros– dijo Blaise dando la vuelta– tienen mucho que contarnos.

Todos asintieron y siguieron al italiano hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Tomaron asiento con Harry en el centro tomado de la mano de Draco. Harry sonrió hacia sus amigos que le miraban con expectación. Comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado ese noche desde el principio para que los gemelos se enteraran de todo hasta en donde dejaban a Narcissa en manos del “protector” de Harry. Claro, sin mencionar nada acerca de Sirius.

– Eres sorprendente Harry– dijeron los gemelos a coro– El Señor Oscuro debería de temerte, eres más frio y calculador que el– dijeron riendo.

Los Slytherins se miraron entre ellos sonriendo. Esos Gryffindors no sabían que tan cerca estaban. Harry sonrió sabiendo que su padre no necesitaba tenerle miedo para hacer lo que él quería, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Estuvieron platicando el resto de la mañana hasta que sus amigos decidieron dejarlos para darles más privacidad, no que ellos se molestaran.

Escucharon cerrarse la puerta y Harry se giró hacia Draco. 

– Sabes Draco, creo que ya es tiempo de que le digamos toda la verdad a mis amigos– dijo recostándose contra el rubio– tengo el presentimiento que después del rescate de tu madre las cosas por parte del director se apresuraran.

– Si, yo también pienso lo mismo– dijo abrazando a su novio– pero creo que deberíamos pensarlo mejor o quizás comentárselo a Severus, no quisiera ponerte en peligro.

Harry sonrió feliz por las palabras de Draco, se levantó y le dio un tierno beso.

– Te quiero– dijo deslizando la punta de su nariz por la mejilla del rubio.

– Sabes que yo también te quiero amor– dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y besando lentamente sus labios, acariciándolos con los suyos, deleitándose con los suaves que eran.

Harry suspiro y acerco más su cuerpo buscando más contacto.

– Ahhh Harry– suspiro Draco cuando se separaron– no sabes cómo deseo hacerte el amor– dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

– Yo también lo deseo Draco– dijo sonrojado– pero yo nunca…bueno no sé cómo hacerlo– dijo avergonzado– no tengo experiencia ni con hombres ni con mujeres– termino con timidez.

– Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que quieras que yo sea tu primera vez amor– dijo acariciando su mejilla– pero no te presionare, si todavía no estás seguro te esperare.

– Gracias Draco– dijo suspirando– tu…bueno supongo que si lo has hecho– dijo tratando de evitar que su voz sonara triste.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar la voz de Harry.

– Si Harry– dijo mirándolo a los ojos y apretó los dientes al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos– he tenido sexo con hombres y con mujeres pero _NUNCA_ he hecho el amor con nadie– dijo con seguridad sin despegar su mirada de la de su Harry– estoy seguro que sabrás la fama que tengo en todo Hogwarts– hizo una mueca, ahora ya no se sentía orgulloso– solo he tenido relaciones de una noche. Nunca me intereso nadie como para tener una relación seria y sinceramente nunca pensé en tenerla porque la única persona que despertaba en mi esos sentimientos tan profundos me odiaba y no podía acercarse a mi lo suficiente si no era para hechizarme– dijo sonriendo de lado– pero ahora que la tengo junto a mi quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y entregarle todo de mí.

Harry sonrió esperanzado al darse cuenta que Draco hablaba de él. Emocionado por sus palabras le echo los brazos al cuello y le beso profundamente.

– Tu también eres especial para mí– dijo besando su mejilla– tuve una relación si se le puede llamar así, con Cho el año pasado pero me sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar. Definitivamente ella no me hacía sentir ni la mitad de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo– miro a un lado antes de continuar– Sabía lo que se esperaba de mi– dijo en voz baja– derrotar a Voldemort, casarme con Ginevra Weasley y tener muchos hijos. En resumen, tener un matrimonio idéntico al de mis “padres” – dijo mirando a Draco con una mueca– una bella esposa pelirroja… y yo, que soy la viva imagen de mi papá ser el jefe de aurores– se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas en el rubio mirándole a los ojos– pero nunca quise eso, ni siquiera antes aunque no sabía muy qué era lo que quería hasta ahora– dijo sonriendo– Ahora sé que todo lo que podría querer ya lo tengo– dijo besando su mejilla– tengo un excelente padre que se encargara de traer de regreso a mi papá. Tengo amigos verdaderos y sobre todo tengo al mejor novio de todo el mundo mágico y al que nunca dejare por nada ni nadie así tenga que encerrarlo para siempre en mis brazos– terminó besando apasionadamente a un sorprendido Draco.

Se separaron por falta de aire pero nunca se dejaron de ver a los ojos con adoración.

– Sabes, lo correcto sería llevarte a la Mansión, presentarte a mis padres y con el consentimiento de mi padre entregarte el anillo de compromiso pero– hizo una mueca– ya que mi padre está en Azkaban y no se pueden tolerar ninguno de los dos supongo que podría bastar con mi madre. Aunque vaya en contra de las tradiciones– dijo con disgusto.

– No te preocupes por eso ahora amor– dijo Harry– aunque si ese fuera el caso yo estaría dispuesto a dar el primer paso con tu padre para que nuestra relación mejorara y así hacerme un lugar en tu familia– dijo con seguridad, porque sabía que haría lo que fuera por su Draco. 

Draco sonrió radiante.

– Eso sería muy importante para mí– dijo agradecido– espero que padre pueda salir de Azkaban pronto.

– Algo se podrá hacer– dijo Harry levantándose– pero por ahora nosotros tenemos que ir a clase.

Sonriendo y tomados de la mano salieron hacia su clase.

 

 

_**TR***LV** _

Tom estaba cómodamente sentado en su despacho. Narcissa estaba frente a él, recuperada y completamente sana sin secuela alguna de su secuestro más que el psicológico, en el que aún seguía trabajando.

– Si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto– dijo levantándose– entonces tu hijo está en peligro y sin Lucius aquí, el asunto se complica más– camino hacia la mujer y le miró fijamente– el problema sería como sacar a Lucius de Azkaban sin delatarme.

– Mi Lord– dijo Severus que había estado presente.

Tom lo observo con curiosidad. Desde que Narcissa había explicado lo que había pasado durante su secuestro, Severus se había quedado pensativo y tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría lo que tendría que decirle y el, Lord Voldemort, nunca se equivocaba.

– Dime Severus– dijo sin despegar su vista del hombre.

– Bueno, quisiera saber cuáles son las reacciones del hechizo– dijo mirando esta vez a Narcissa.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Severus? – pregunto Narcissa con el ceño fruncido– Lucius es el que sabe más acerca del tema pero me parece que me explico una vez que para cada persona era diferente.

– Entonces creo que hemos llegado tarde– dijo Severus presionando el puente de su nariz con frustración– no sé si habrá sido el director aunque es lo más probable pero...el día que Potter y Nott te sacaron de la mazmorra…Draco se había separado de Zabini para buscarme– dijo con seriedad– pero cuando el señor Zabini y yo lo encontramos cerca de la sala común, estaba desmayado en el suelo.

Narcisa ahogo una exclamación y se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

– No puede ser– exclamo Narcissa con miedo– pero eso quiere decir que Draco no tardara demasiado antes de comenzar a debilitarse.

– No estoy seguro que haya sido exactamente ese hechizo pero creo que no deberíamos de quitarle el ojo de encima–vio al Lord asentir y explico– él dijo que lo habían hechizado por la espalda. No fue capaz de escuchar el hechizo, pero dijo que solo sintió como si el cuerpo le estuviera ardiendo para luego ser sustituido por una sensación de frio que le congelaba el cuerpo y lo dejo inconsciente por falta de aire.

Tom asintió con una mueca. Ahora tenía que buscar una manera de sacar al chico del Colegio y estabilizar su magia o moriría en el proceso…y eso destrozaría a su hijo. Tenía que pensar una forma de hacerlo y tenía que ser lo más pronto posible.

– Mi lord– dijo Narcissa mirándolo a los ojos con suplica.

– Por ahora no podemos sacarlo del Colegio– dijo viendo a la mujer– Severus quiero que te encargues de seguirlos y me avises inmediatamente cuando comience a presentar cambios, podría ser peligroso para Harry– dirigió su vista hacia la ventana– hay que planear como sacar al chico del Colegio para ese entonces sin levantar sospechas y…– hizo una mueca maliciosa– supongo que tendremos que hacer el sacrificio de sacar a Lucius de Azkaban para que se encargue de estabilizar a su hijo aunque…– esta vez su mueca fue de fastidio– no sé cómo se lo tome el mío. Es sabido por todos el disgusto mutuo que se tienen.

Severus sonrió de lado, eso sería interesante de ver. _“¿Quién cederá primero? ¿El orgullo de quien se verá pisoteado?”_

– Por supuesto mi Lord– dijo Severus con una mueca– me encargare de ello.

– Perfecto, cuando sepa que hacer les llamare– dijo tomando asiento de nuevo– ahora retírate. Oh por cierto, Severus dile a Harry que no podremos vernos este fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

Severus asintió y salió contento, quizás pronto vería a su amigo y de paso molestaría al chico por eso. 

Narcissa por su parte estaba ansiosa, tenían que apresurarse o su Dragón podría morir. Estaba feliz de poder ver a Lucius de nuevo, no es que fueran la pareja que todo el mundo mágico creía pero a pesar de no amarse como pareja se amaban como amigos y Draco era lo mejor que ambos tenían y lo amaban con el alma. 

– Sacar a Lucius de Azkaban causara un revuelo– dijo Tom sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos– lo mejor será que antes de que irrumpir en Azkaban…todos sepan que has sido rescatada.

– Mi señor– susurro Narcissa con incertidumbre.

– La relación de Harry con tu hijo no será suficiente para amortiguar el impacto que tendrá el escape de Lucius– comenzó Tom– pero si antes de esa noticia, todos se enteran de que la madre de su novio fue secuestrada y torturada, podría ayudar a reducir un poco las reacciones negativas de la gente.

– Si es lo que desea, lo haré mi señor– dijo con una reverencia.

– No tienes que decir lo que sucedió ahí, solo que tomaras venganza y cuando creas que es el momento adecuado, entonces dirás al público quien te secuestro– dijo Tom, intentando calmar a la nerviosa mujer.

– Gracias, mi señor– dijo Narcissa más tranquila.

– Puedes retirarte y planear como llevar a cabo el plan.

Narcissa asintió y con una reverencia, salió del lugar.

 

 

* * *

 

*********

 

Severus estaba esperando a Harry, lo había mandado a llamar con Nott. Escucho el toque de la puerta.

– Adelante– dijo con voz neutra.

Potter entro y saludo acercándose a su mesa.

– ¿Me necesitaba para algo profesor? – pregunto Harry.

– Si Potter, tome asiento– dijo señalando la silla frente a el– el Lord me pidió informarle que el día de mañana no podría ir a Hogsmeade.

Severus observo la desilusión cruzar el rostro de Harry e hizo una mueca. Por alguna extraña razón le disgustaba ver al chico triste, no es como si quisiera saber porque, algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

– Gracias profesor, ¿algo más? – pregunto intentando ocultar su decepción.

–Sí, ¿ira a Hogsmeade? – pregunto sin saber muy bien porque le podría importar. 

– No lo sé– dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no le atraía la idea si no vería a su padre.

– Puede retirarse– dijo Severus asintiendo.

Una vez el chico hubo salido, escribió en un pedazo de pergamino una sencilla nota y con un pase de varita la desapareció.

 

 

**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D**

 

Draco estaba esperando a Harry para bajar a cenar pero ya había tardado. Estaba por bajar a buscarlo cuando se detuvo al ver aparecer un pedazo de pergamino frente a él. Frunció el ceño y lo tomo con cuidado.

_“Invita a Harry a una cita mañana”._

_Severus Snape_

 

Draco frunció aún más el ceño, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Su padrino diciéndole que le pida una cita a Harry Potter?

Sacudió la cabeza y quemo la nota al mismo tiempo que Harry entraba en la habitación.

Draco entrecerró los ojos logrando que su ceño se frunciera aún más al ver la tristeza del moreno. Luego recordó que tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido haría que le aparecieran arrugas y su mano derecha voló rápidamente a su frente para alisarlas.

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? – pregunto deslizando sus dedos por la frente sin darse cuenta.

– Nada– dijo sin mirarlo– Severus solo quería avisarme que mi padre no podrá venir a Hogsmeade mañana– camino a la cama y se dejó caer.

Draco levanto una ceja al verlo. Ahora entendía la nota de Severus. Camino hasta Harry y se sentó a su lado.

– No estés triste Harry, seguro tiene algo importante que hacer– dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Harry ronroneo y se levantó lo suficiente como para dejar su cabeza  sobre el regazo del rubio y así seguir disfrutando de sus caricias.

– ¿Qué dices de que tú y yo vayamos a una cita mañana? – pregunto Draco observando el brillo emocionado de los hermosos ojos verdes que le habían conquistado– ya es tiempo, llevamos más de un mes juntos y aún no hemos tenido ni una cita– dijo divertido.

– ¡Sí!– respondió emocionado.

– No se diga más– depósito un beso en su frente– y ahora vayamos a cenar que tengo hambre.

Harry sonrió divertido pero se levantó.

 

 

* * *

 

*********

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando Severus vio a Harry y Draco caminar de la mano hacia Hogsmeade sonriendo como un par de bobos enamorados supo que Draco lo había conseguido.

Ambos estaban radiantes y arrancaban suspiros de chicos y chicas sin darse cuenta. Bueno lo más seguro es que su ahijado sí, pero estando con Potter los demás dejaban de existir.

_“Me alegra que el Lord no se opusiera a su relación o Draco estaría completamente destrozado”._

Sabía muy bien que Draco no se había enamorado jamás y de pronto llega Potter y se vuelve su mundo. Porque aunque su ahijado no se había dado cuenta, desde que vio por vez primera a Potter su mundo empezó a girar en torno a él, ya fuera como enemigos, amigos o como amantes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff espero que les haya gustado : ) ahhh y cualquier error por favor no me culpen : ( la computadora de mi jefe no tiene teclado y utilizar el teclado de la pantalla es muy cansado y tardado...
> 
> Bueno, lindo fin de semana y ayúdenme a cruzar los dedos para que este nublado y con lluvias : D
> 
> Nos leemos la próxima semana : D


	24. Primera cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de regresoooooo : D  
> Espero que este cap cumpla con sus expectativas jejejeje : O 
> 
> Vi: Hola Vi, gracias por comentar ; ) y darte el tiempo de leer...saluditos

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry sentía que caminaba en las nubes.

El simple hecho de pasear con su Draco de la mano bastaba para sentirse feliz.

Además, Draco era muy cariñoso con él. No perdía oportunidad para abrazarlo por la cintura o darle un beso en la mejilla y si le quería decir algo le susurraba al oído. En resumen, Harry sentía el corazón explotarle de alegría.

Draco por su parte se sentía igual.

Adoraba ver el rubor en las mejillas de Harry cuando le susurraba algo y entonces no se podía detener y besaba su cálida mejilla. Le encantaba la forma en que los ojos verdes brillaban cuando lo veían a él, eso le hacía sentir una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Su Harry era simplemente hermoso, cada parte de él era hermosa. Enamorarse de él era tan fácil, tanto que aun siendo enemigos ya se había enamorado de él. Su sencillez, su amabilidad, su ternura hacían que cada persona que conocía quisiera protegerlo y quererlo.

Eran tan diferentes, no solo físicamente, pero aun así se complementaban de una manera asombrosa, Harry era el único que podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de él y no se avergonzaba por eso.

Caminaban de la mano por las calles de Hogsmeade observando los escaparates de las tiendas e ignorando los murmullos que se levantaban a su paso.

– ¿Ese es Harry Potter?

– ¿Ese es el heredero Malfoy?

– ¿Harry Potter va de la mano con el hijo de un mortífago?

– ¿Lo habrán hechizado?

– Eso no es posible. Escuche que el año pasado tuvo un duelo con Ya-Sabes-Quien en el ministerio.

– Es cierto. Si Ya-Sabes-Quien no logro hechizarlo no creo que un chiquillo que ni siquiera ha salido del Colegio pueda.

Harry dejo de prestarles atención y busco con la mirada a su Dragón.

–  Si me hechizaste–  dijo con una suave sonrisa.

–  ¿Qué? –  Draco se atraganto–  Harry, yo no sería capaz de…

– Me hechizaron tus ojos como plata liquida–  interrumpió mirándolo de frente–  tus hermosos labios– dijo acariciando con su mano la pálida mejilla– pero sobre todo, me conquisto tu gran corazón Draco, ese que con un poco de esfuerzo logre derretirle la escarcha que lo cubría y descubrí a un gran hombre.

Draco estaba gratamente sorprendido, Harry no le había dicho palabras así.

– Harry, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mi– dijo abrazándolo con cariño– ahora tu eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Harry beso a Draco con amor, con un amor que no sabía que podía sentir por alguien.

Las personas que no habían escuchado las palabras de los chicos pero si habían visto la felicidad y amor que irradiaba su salvador suspiraron aliviadas. Todos aquellos que eran padres deseaban de corazón que el chico tuviera un poco de felicidad después de tantas perdidas en su vida.

– ¿Sabías que Narcissa Malfoy fue secuestrada hace unos meses? – pregunto una mujer mayor.

– Si, pobre mujer. No se sabe quién la rescato, se niega a decir el nombre de su salvador por temor a represalias.

– Pobres niños, han tenido que sufrir siendo tan jóvenes.

– Es bueno saber que pueden tener un poco de felicidad en su vida.

– Sí. Si Harry Potter puede ser su pareja, entonces el chico no debe ser alguien malo.

– Tienes razón. Seguramente la influencia de Harry Potter lo alejara de los pasos de su padre.

Harry dejo de prestarle atención a todo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dulces del escaparate de Honeydukes.

– Draco amor, quiero chocolates─ dijo mirando la tienda emocionado.

– Harry no has comido– respondió Draco intentando ignorar la mirada de súplica de su manipulador novio.

– Pero Draco, solo quiero unos cuantos– dijo con un puchero– bueno y algunas varitas de regaliz y de seguro también hay…

– Está bien, está bien, está bien– dijo conduciéndolo de la mano a la tienda– pero no comerás ninguno hasta que hayas ingerido comida sana, sino no habrá dulces.

– Si padre– dijo burlón– te hace daño pasar tanto tiempo con mi padre– hizo un mohín.

Draco reprimió un escalofrió y movió la cabeza.

Después de haber comido en las “Tres Escobas” y recorrido casi todo Hogsmeade de la mano ambos estaban cansados pero felices.

Iban de regreso al Colegio. Draco llevaba a Harry de la cintura y el moreno estaba recargado en su costado.

– Harry– llamo Draco suavemente.

– Mmmm

– ¿De verdad no te incomoda que te vean conmigo? – pregunto inseguro.

– No, porque habría de incomodarme– dijo encogiéndose de hombros– al contrario. Estoy seguro que soy la envidia de todos los chicos y las chicas– dijo arrellanándose más en el abrazo del rubio.

– Por supuesto Potter– respondió con arrogancia– muy pocos tienen el privilegio de estar entre mis brazos, deberías de considerarte afortunado– dijo agradeciéndole con la mirada el consuelo que le dio.

Harry bufo divertido.

– Típico de mi arrogante novio– dijo haciendo una mueca divertido– pero no serias tú si no lo fueras.

Draco rio divertido.

– Sabes que mañana habrá un artículo de nosotros en El Profeta, ¿verdad? – pregunto con curiosidad.

– Si, y no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado– le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas– deberías de estar contento, ahora compartirás la fama con el Niño-Que-Vivió– dijo divertido.  

– Oh por supuesto, mi sueño hecho realidad– replico sarcástico– no puedo esperar para ver el titular _“Hijo de mortífago corrompe al Niño-Que-Vivió”_

Harry soltó una carcajada.

– Pero es verdad, tú me has corrompido– dijo insinuante.

Draco sonrió de lado al recordar esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

– Y eso es solo el comienzo– le susurró al oído causándole un estremecimiento.

 

Siguieron haciendo bromas todo el camino hasta llegar al Colegio. Como ya era tarde y querían descansar un rato decidieron irse directo a su habitación. En la sala común solo había unos cuantos chicos, los demás seguían paseando por el lago o haciendo deberes.

– Ahhh─ suspiro Harry– estoy exhausto– se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Draco rió divertido y se encamino al baño. Al cabo de un rato salió y se acercó a Harry.

– Vamos amor– lo llamo suavemente– date una ducha para que puedas descansar.

Harry abrió un ojo y sonrió.

Draco lo agarro de las manos y tiro de el con suavidad, dándole un suave beso en los labios lo condujo al baño.

– Vamos, el baño está listo– dijo entregándole una toalla– yo me duchare en la otra habitación.

Harry asintió y se metió rápido en el baño.

Cuando Draco escucho el ruido de la ducha suspiro con cansancio. Se dirigió a paso lento hacia su baúl y saco ropa limpia. Se sentía muy cansado, sin duda habían caminado mucho pero un buen baño haría que se relajara. Salió de la habitación con su toalla lista.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Harry secándose el cabello. Se sentía mucho mejor y más despierto. Busco con la mirada al rubio y al no encontrarlo supuso que seguía duchándose. Se cambió su ropa por una más cómoda y se dejó caer en la cama. Al poco rato el retrato se abrió y entro Draco, completamente arreglado.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo acercándose al moreno.

– Si, gracias– dijo levantándose.

– La cena será en una hora– se sentó a su lado– ¿quieres bajar?

– No tengo hambre, ¿y tú? – lo vio negar y añadió– si nos da hambre siempre puedo llamar a Dobby o Kreacher que nos traiga algo.

A Draco le brillaron los ojos.

– Tienes razón– le paso un brazo por los hombros– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – pregunto mientras besaba su cabeza.

– Quiero quedarme aquí contigo– y para enfatizar su deseo abrazo fuerte su torso.

– Es una buena idea– se recostó con el moreno a su lado.

– Gracias por este día– dijo Harry besando el hombro de Draco– la pase fantástico a tu lado.

– También yo Harry– dijo acariciando su mejilla– siempre que estés a mi lado seré feliz.

Harry se levantó sobre sus codos y le beso profundamente.

– Draco– llamo mirando los ojos grises– si algún día dejaras de quererme…– vacilo un segundo– ¿me lo dirías verdad? – pregunto intentado que el dolor no se notara en su voz– no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Draco le miro sorprendido y confuso a la vez.

– ¿Por qué dices esas cosas Harry? –entrecerró los ojos– ¿Por qué habría yo de abandonarte?

– Bueno, es que…– evito su mirada avergonzado– no entiendo porque estás conmigo habiendo tantos chicos y chicas mejores que yo. Además, mi tío Vernon…

– Harry, mi niño tonto– dijo Draco viendo cual era el problema– por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que no te has visto como de verdad eres, sino, sabrías que no hay nadie mejor que tú, amor– lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza– espera, ¿qué decías de tu tío? – pregunto Draco con un mal presentimiento.

– Oh bueno…yo…sobre eso…– Harry sintió un tirón y de repente se encontró sentado con un par de ojos grises clavados en el haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso.

– Harry James Riddle Potter– pronuncio Draco en voz baja– ¿me vas a decir que todo lo que se decía en el Colegio sobre tu familia muggle es cierto? – pregunto con voz amenazante.

– Veras…yo…sobre eso…pues depende de…

– ¡Harry! – sacudió impaciente.

– Si Draco– dijo suspirando y sin mirar a su novio.

– ¿Todo? – lo vio asentir y se horrorizo– ¡Por Merlín! Saber que te encerraban y te dejaban sin comer ya era lo bastante desalmado pero, ¡¿golpearte?! ¡¿Golpearte Harry?! – exclamo levantando la cara del moreno pero al ver sus ojos su corazón se encogió– ¿no solo fue maltrato físico verdad? También verbal– dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta– ¿Qué era lo que te decían?

Harry se mordió el labio pero aun así asintió.

– Que era un fenómeno que no merecía vivir, que por eso terminaría igual que mis padres. Que no servía para nada y que no tenía derecho a tener nada bueno en mi vida porque todo lo destruiría…y tienen razón Draco– dijo con tristeza apartándose de él.

– ¿Qué…– Draco le miro atónito– ¡No puedes creer que eso es verdad! – dijo horrorizado– Harry eso no es verdad, tú no eres un fenómeno y tampoco eres…

– Quizás tengas razón Draco, quizás no soy un fenómeno pero en algo tienen razón…todo lo bueno que tengo termino destruyéndolo, ¿no lo ves? – pregunto resignado– mis padres dieron su vida por mi culpa, Sirius estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa, Cedric murió por mi culpa…

– ¡Basta! – grito zarandeando al moreno– escúchame bien Potter– dijo molesto– _¡TU no eres culpable de nada!_ _¡Dumbledore es el culpable de todo, date cuenta! ¡Él fue quien realizo el Fidelio en casa de tus padres, fue el culpable de que el Lord se volviera un ser cruel y por eso murió Diggory y estuvo a punto de morir Black!_ Tu no lo hiciste amor– dijo abrazando a Harry que lloraba desconsolado– tu no lo hiciste, jamás podrías hacer algo como eso– terminó consolando a Harry con suaves besos.

Harry se abrazó a Draco y siguió llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaron. Entonces se levantó y lo miro con una media sonrisa.

– Ahora tienes los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada amor– dijo Draco divertido– pero era necesario que sacaras todo eso que te estaba dañando.

– Gracias por escucharme y comprenderme Draco– se limpió las mejillas– no sé qué haría sin ti.

– No lo tendrás que saber porque siempre estaré a tu lado Harry, siempre– beso sus labios– como lo que tú quieras y hasta cuando tú quieras.

– Entonces será para siempre– dijo tomando sus manos.

– Siempre– dijo Draco sellando su promesa con un beso.

Cuando se separaron Harry sabía lo que quería y lo quería ahora.

Levanto su vista hacia el retrato de su antepasado y siseo _“Oh Gran Salazar Slytherin”_

Salazar apareció en el lienzo con sorpresa.

_“Hola Harry, ¿está todo bien?_

– _Si, solo quería pedirte un favor_ – sonrió feliz– _¿si alguien nos busca podrías decirle que ya nos dormimos, por favor?_

_Salazar soltó una risita y le guiño un ojo._

_“Por supuesto Harry”_

– _Gracias._

– ¿Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Draco confundido.

– Nada. Solo quería asegurarme que nadie nos moleste por el resto de la tarde y toda la noche– respondió sonriendo. 

Recostó a Draco y se subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Lo beso intensamente por largos minutos. Cuando se separó observo con adoración al hermoso chico bajo el.

– _Hazme el amor Draco_ – susurro suavemente en su oído– _quiero ser tuyo._

Draco miro a Harry sorprendido.

– ¿Estás seguro? – sentía la garganta seca–no tienes que presionarte, esperare hasta que estés seguro amor– acaricio con ternura sus cabellos.

– Estoy completamente seguro Draco– dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, se inclinó y susurro sensualmente – quiero que me tomes aquí y ahora, quiero ser solamente tuyo– chupo el lóbulo de su oreja y susurro– te deseo. 

Draco gimió al escuchar a Harry y cuando el moreno se presionó contra sus caderas haciéndole sentir la muestra de su deseo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue aventar sus caderas hacia arriba mientras aferraba al moreno de la cintura y buscaba su boca con desesperación.

Harry correspondió el beso sin detener el movimiento de caderas que había empezado. Tan concentrado estaba que no registro el movimiento, solo fue consciente de su espalda contra el colchón un segundo antes de que la lengua de Draco en su boca le distrajera.

Se separaron por falta de aire respirando agitadamente.

Draco se levantó sobre sus rodillas mirando fijamente los verdes ojos de su hermoso moreno.

– No sabes lo que esto significa para mi Harry– dijo acariciando sus costados– te quiero solo para mí y no quiero que nadie más te toque como te tocare yo, jamás lo permitas amor, jamás.

– Solo tuyo Draco, siempre seré solo tuyo– jalo al rubio para otro beso.

Sus manos se deslizaban por toda su espalda mientras la lengua de Draco se paseaba libremente por todo su cuello mordiendo suavemente su clavícula mientras desabotonaba su camisa con rapidez. Un jadeo estrangulado salió de su boca cuando Draco rodeo con su boca un pezón mientras el otro era torturado por un par de dedos.

Cuando ambos pezones estuvieron erectos Draco siguió satisfecho su camino hacia los abdominales, paseando su lengua por ellos, sin detener las manos que acariciaban con deseo los muslos de Harry. Al llegar a su ombligo metió su lengua y presiono logrando un delicioso gemido de su hermoso moreno.

– Ahhh Draco– gimió con fuerza– de-detente– jadeo con fuerza, deteniendo con gran esfuerzo las atenciones de Draco que le miraba confundido–tu…tú…también– logro decir.

Se levantó y sentando al rubio se subió a horcajadas en sus piernas. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa pero los labios de Draco sobre su cuello no le permitían pensar con coherencia haciendo lenta su tarea. Sin poder contenerse más dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio a su amante para que siguiera marcándolo. Las manos de Draco en sus caderas haciéndolo levantarse sobre sus rodillas le quemaban, sintió como deslizaba sus pantalones y su bóxer hacia abajo, liberando por fin su miembro. Cuando su ropa desapareció por completo se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas de Draco y soltó un gruñido, molesto por no poder sentir toda la piel de su rubio.

– Tranquilo bebé– dijo besándolo– aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

Lo tomo de las caderas y lo alzo dejándolo nuevamente sobre sus rodillas. Se lamio los labios al ver el erguido miembro frente a él y clavando sus ojos en los dilatados ojos de Harry saco la lengua y lamio la punta. El jadeo de Harry y el fuerte agarre en sus hombros le dijo lo que le causaban sus caricias. Recorrió con su lengua desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo como se clavaban las uñas en sus hombros mientras saboreaba toda su extensión.

– Ahhhhh Draco– jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás– por favor.

– Ten paciencia bebé– dijo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en la punta– aún nos falta mucho.

Paseo su lengua por la cara interna de sus muslos, besando, lamiendo y chupando toda esa exquisita piel, dejando marcas de su paso. Subió de regreso hacia la suave piel de su vientre el cual acaricio como el resto de su piel, trazando un camino de saliva hacia abajo y enterrando la nariz justo arriba de la base de su miembro inhalo profundamente su aroma almizclado y exhalo su húmedo aliento sobre el miembro causando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de su amante.

– Me vuelves _loco_ Harry– jadeo sobre el miembro, causando que lo gimoteos de su novio se incrementaran– tu cuerpo es exquisito y adictivo– dijo paseando sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos, sus costados y por su más que bien formado trasero– todo tu eres hermoso. 

– Draco, no aguanto más– dijo con los ojos cerrados. 

Draco obedeció la muda petición y sin previo aviso se metió todo el miembro de Harry en la boca.

– ¡Draco! – gimió fuertemente mientras se arqueaba hacia él.

Draco comenzó a deslizar su lengua por todo su miembro mientras lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca. Succiono con fuerza hundiendo sus mejillas lo más que pudo.

– ¡Oh, joder! Si, así– jadeaba Harry empujando sus caderas hacia esa caliente boca que hacia maravillas con la lengua.

Draco relajo su garganta para abarcar lo más posible, gimió cuando sintió las manos de su moreno sobre su cabeza guiando el ritmo de las embestidas.

– Ya no aguanto más Draco– gimió moviéndose más rápido– voy a…ter-terminar– jadeo tirando del cabello de Draco para apartarlo.

Por toda respuesta Draco solo aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las succiones mientras apretaba con sus manos su trasero, guiándolo más profundo.

– Ahhhhhhh– gimió Harry mientras se venía en la boca de Draco que se tragó todo, chupando hasta la última gota.

– Eres _delicioso_ Harry– dijo relamiéndose los labios y sacando su propio miembro por fin, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones.

Harry solo pudo observar hipnotizado el miembro que se levantaba ante él, deseoso de atención. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o recuperar la respiración, Draco se abalanzo sobre el dejándolo recostado sobre la cama nuevamente mientras lo besaba con deseo. Harry le respondió el beso y se encontró degustando su propio sabor en la boca de Draco.

Podía sentirlo frotando su dura entrepierna contra su muslo causando que su propio miembro comenzara a despertar otra vez.

– Date la vuelta amor– dijo Draco sobre sus labios.

Harry acepto sin cuestionar y se giró.

Draco beso su nuca mientras tomaba su varita y realizaba un hechizo de limpieza en la entrada del moreno causándole un respingo. 

– Shhhhh relájate– susurro en su oído– no te hare daño.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la lengua de Draco deslizándose por todo lo largo de su columna le hizo olvidar cualquier pensamiento.

Draco soplo sobre el camino que acababa de trazar haciendo gemir a Harry. Lamio y mordió sus glúteos logrando que arqueara la espalda buscando más contacto.

– Levanta las caderas amor y separa las piernas– dijo deslizando la punta de sus dedos sobre la extensión de su espalda.

Harry se tensó un segundo antes de hacer lo que le pedía, nervioso por lo que venía.

Draco sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero por nada del mundo quería apresurar las cosas, quería que su Harry disfrutara hasta el último segundo. Separando sus nalgas con cuidado se agacho y paso la lengua por la entrada del moreno.

– Ahhhhh Draco– gimió arqueando su espalda a mas no poder– ¿q-que ha-haces? – pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

– Shhh, solo disfrútalo– susurro soplando su aliento sobre la entrada.

Comenzó a lubricar con su saliva y empujar suavemente con su lengua disfrutando del concierto de gemidos que salían de su amante. Después de terminar su tarea, tomo la varita y lanzo un hechizo de lubricación sobre la entrada antes de convocar un bote de lubricante.

– Gírate bebé– dijo arrodillándose.

Harry seguía jadeando por la sensación del hechizo en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero se giró rápidamente abriéndose totalmente de piernas, ofreciéndose así completamente a Draco.

Draco gimió al ver a Harry entregándose así a él. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo tomara ya, pero no se perdonaría si lo lastimaba por su falta de control. Hundiendo los dedos en el lubricante se colocó entre las piernas del moreno y mientras se inclinaba hacia los hinchados labios por un beso, introdujo el primer dedo que entro fácilmente y se comenzó a mover adentro y afuera con rapidez, siendo seguido por un segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijeras.

Harry no registro la entrada de los primeros dos dedos hasta que rozaron algo dentro de él que lo hizo arquearse completamente, viendo estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

– Ahhhhh Dragón, te quiero adentro ¡ya! – grito cuando volvió a rozar el mismo punto.

Draco soltó un ronco gemido al escuchar a Harry hablar así y moviendo sus tres dedos una última vez los retiro y se colocó en su entrada.  

Comenzó a deslizarse despacio apretando los dientes al sentir la caliente estrechez que lo recibía. Soltó un fuerte gemido al enterrarse por completo.

– _Estas muy caliente Harry_ – dijo con los dientes apretados intentando no moverse.

– Muévete, te necesito– gimió moviendo sus caderas y abrazando las de Draco con las piernas.

Draco jadeo agradecido y empezó a salir y entrar con cuidado. Al principio las envestidas fueron lentas pero poco a poco fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta que volvió a encontrar la próstata de Harry, que soltó un ronco gemido y se arqueo buscando más contacto.

– _¡Oh sí! ¡Ahí amor!_ – jadeaba moviendo sus caderas más rápido─ _¡Mas! ¡Más rápido, quiero más!_ – gemía.

Draco se movía rápido pero Harry necesitaba más, así que se empujó sobre los codos y giro sobre su amante. Se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Draco, sacándole un gemido a ambos y apoyando las manos sobre el colchón empezó a subir y bajar más rápido y más fuerte, empalándose profundo.

– _¡Si bebé así! ¡Muévete más!... ¡Oh joder!_ _Estas tan estrecho_ – gemía moviendo la mano sobre el miembro de Harry mientras la otra lo sostenía de la cadera para empujarlo más fuerte.

Draco gemía moviéndose al encuentro de las caderas de Harry, penetrándolo más profundo. Solo de pensar que solo él podría ver a su Harry así, le hacía perder el control.

– Oh, me vengo– gimió echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

– Juntos– jadeo Draco, girando y depositándolo sobre la cama.

Siguió moviéndose dentro de Harry con fuerza sintiendo como las uñas de Harry se clavaban en su espalda haciéndole perder el control. Unas cuantas envestidas más y ambos se corrían.

– Te amo– gimió Harry viniéndose entre ambos.

– Te amo– gimió viniéndose en el interior de Harry al sentir como se estrechaba más su pasaje.

Draco cayó sobre el moreno sin salir de su interior intentando controlar su respiración. Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearlo y deposito un beso en su pecho. Salió con cuidado de su interior y se acostó a su lado atrayéndolo de la cintura y tapándolo con las mantas.

Harry se acurruco en el pecho de Draco y suspiro satisfecho, sus ojos se cerraban cuando escucho la voz de Draco.

– Te amo mi pequeño León en cuerpo de Serpiente– dijo besando su coronilla.

– También te amo, Dragón– respondió besando sus labios. 

– Descansa mi amor– lo aferro más fuerte de la cintura y momentos después ambos se quedaban profundamente dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que las criticas constructivas siempre son buenas ; )  
> Lindo día a todos, nos leemos mañana con otro cap ; )  
> Bye


	25. La cascada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chicos y chicas, lo prometido es deuda ; )   
> Les dejo el siguiente cap O-O

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

_Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado ahí. Era el mismo lugar pero algo había cambiado. Aquella densa bruma que siempre obstaculizaba su avance había desaparecido y en ese momento él se encontraba parado cerca del lago._

_De las voces no quedaban ni siquiera los ecos y en su lugar había un extraño silencio, solo roto por los sonidos de la naturaleza._

_Observo a su alrededor, esperando que aparecieran las personas que había visto la última vez. Cuando fue obvio que no llegarían siguió su instinto y se adentró por un estrecho sendero que se encontraba a su derecha. Se echó a caminar por lo que parecieron horas hasta que llego a una pequeña cascada. Se detuvo, girando sus ojos hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha buscando algún otro camino pero su búsqueda fue inútil._

_Avanzo los pasos que le faltaban y se detuvo a un lado. Levanto la mano y con la punta de los dedos toco el agua cristalina que caía hasta sus pies. Estaba cálida. Fue introduciendo poco a poco su brazo en la cascada, buscando la pared llena de musgo que debería de estar al otro lado._

_Vacío._

_Movió la mano buscando a los lados. El agua ya le mojaba hasta el hombro pero él seguía sin encontrar algún tipo de muro. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo lo que podía significar eso levanto ambos brazos y los sumergió en el agua hasta los codos. Aspiro una profunda bocanada de aire y cerrando los ojos dio un paso vacilante al frente. Sintió como era empapado por un agua cálida que cambio rápidamente como si alguien le hubiera echado hielo, lo que lo apuro a dar una gran zancada para atravesar la cortina de agua helada._

_El agua había dejado de caer en su cuerpo pero él no podía abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable y el aire no entraba bien a sus pulmones. Escuchaba el castañeo de sus dientes y pequeños jadeos, su cuerpo estaba tan frio que no era capaz de mover un solo dedo._

_De pronto explotaron a su alrededor decenas de voces que no conocía hasta que una de ellas penetro hondo en su mente y su corazón._

_“Tienes que tranquilizarte Harry, pronto pasara”_

_Su corazón se saltó un latido para después comenzar a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. ¡Conocía esa voz!_

_Intento abrir sus labios para contestar pero temblaban igual que su cuerpo. Se detuvo al escuchar una voz familiar llamarlo repetidamente. Se escuchaba desesperada._

_“Creo que es mejor que regreses Harry o a tu pareja le dará un infarto”_

_Harry quiso protestar pero supo que sería inútil cuando sintió un suave tirón en su cuerpo, como si estuviera cayendo por un enorme túnel._

─ Oh Merlín, Oh Merlín, Oh Merlín. Harry amor, despierta.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces.

Escuchaba la voz desesperada de Draco pero no era capaz de responder porque sentía que sacudían su cuerpo fuertemente. No entendía que pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta que era el quien temblaba y que por eso mismo no podía contestar. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que iba a estar bien pero sus labios temblaban demasiado.

Escucho movimiento a su alrededor y de pronto sintió que algo pesado caía sobre él.  Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y vio a su novio con solo una bata de dormir puesta y caminando como loco por toda la habitación.

─ D-Dr-dr-a-a-co-co─ castañeo los dientes llamándolo.

Draco giro bruscamente la cabeza hacia la cama y se acercó apresurado.

─ Gracias a Merlín que despiertas Harry─ dijo tocando sus mejillas─ tus labios aún siguen morados, pero ya tengo todo listo amor─ dijo levantando las cobijas que lo cubrían─ ¡Dobby! ─ exclamo mientras el moreno se sacudía fuertemente al sentir el aire en su desnuda piel.

─ ¿En que puede ayudar Dobby al amito Draco? ─ pregunto el elfo inclinándose.

─ Dobby no hay tiempo que perder─ dijo girándose al elfo que veía con los ojos bien abiertos a Harry temblando en la cama─ ve por Snape y dile que traiga su maletín, que se trata de Harry─ sin esperar respuesta se giró y levanto al moreno en brazos.

Se dirigió con rapidez a la bañera que estaba llena de agua caliente y  con sumo cuidado fue metiendo a Harry para después deprenderse de la bata y meterse junto a él. Soltó un siseo bajo al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente pero hizo a un lado eso y atrajo el cuerpo rígido de su moreno hacia su pecho acomodando con delicadeza sus frías piernas alrededor de su cintura. Con la mano procedió a echarle agua por toda la espalda y los brazos.

Harry se estremecía por el contraste de su propia temperatura y la temperatura del agua. Sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo noto que sus dientes ya no castañeaban.

─ Vamos Harry, reacciona amor─ susurraba en su oído mientras seguía dejando caer agua por su espalda.

─ Es-estaré…bi-bien Draco─ consiguió decir.

Draco lo separo para poder mirarlo y sintió alivio al ver que el color había regresado a sus labios. Escucho que tocaban en la puerta y estrecho más cerca a Harry por la cintura cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo antes de permitir el paso. Su padrino se quedó parado en la puerta escrutando a su novio y frunció el ceño al ver los pequeños temblores que todavía tenía aunque con menos frecuencia.

─ ¿Qué le sucedió? ─ pregunto sin moverse.

─ No lo sé─ negó con rapidez─ desperté cuando sentí que me mojaban el cuerpo y al segundo siguiente estaba temblando violentamente entre mis brazos. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

─ La cascada…atravesé la cascada─ jadeo estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Draco le miro confundido hasta que comprendió el significado y giro buscando a Severus.

─ Los sueños─ susurro.

─ Debo entender que usted no tomo lo poción por la noche, no es así Potter─ dijo moviendo la cabeza─ si ya se encuentra mejor, los espero en mi despacho en 15 minutos─ y salió cerrando la puerta. 

Por toda respuesta Harry se aferró más fuerte a Draco quien lo estrecho besando su sien.

─ Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no te preocupes yo te ayudare amor─ dijo tomándolo de las caderas y depositándolo en la tina.

Harry asintió y se dejó bañar para después ser vestido con una pijama caliente y con un gran abrigo encima.

Draco estuvo listo en cinco minutos y salieron de la habitación rumbo al despacho de su jefe de casa, con solo un _“después”_ susurrado a sus amigos que miraban preocupados a su novio.

Entraron al despacho sin llamar y se encontraron con Severus y un hombre que si no recordaba mal era el padre de Theo.

El hombre se levantó rápido y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

─ ¡Padre! ─ exclamo asombrado y le devolvió el abrazo contento.

─ Harry si no supiera que antes lo deseaste, creería que me quieres matar, pero de un susto─ dijo besando su coronilla.

Tom se separó y condujo a su hijo al sillón mientras le extendía una taza de chocolate caliente.

Draco los siguió en silencio y tomo asiento a su lado.

─ Estoy agradecido con usted joven Malfoy─ dijo Tom mirando al chico rubio─ sin su ayuda mi hijo podría haber sufrido un daño peor─ dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Draco le miro sorprendido pero aun así inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

─ Tranquilízate padre, no es para tanto─ dijo Harry incómodo.

─ Pero por supuesto que si─ dijo atrayéndolo hacia su costado─ para que quiero un trozo de hielo como hijo─ dijo con fingida indignación─ Además, no es como si el trozo hubiera sido muy grande─ dijo burlón.

─ Eres muy malo conmigo─ dijo haciendo un puchero y alejándose─ mejor me quedo con Draco─ respondió dejándose caer en el costado del rubio. 

Draco apenas había hecho el amago de abrazarlo cuando escucho un gruñido amenazante y miro nervioso al Lord.

Tom ni siquiera lo pensó y jalo a su hijo de nuevo a su lado con rapidez.

─ Tampoco es para tanto mocoso malcriado─ pero contrario a sus palabras lo tenía fuertemente abrazado.

Severus solo reía por dentro al ver la pequeña batalla entre el Lord y Draco por ver quien abrazaba a Potter. Aunque es más que obvio que terminaría ganando el Lord.

Sabiendo que en momentos como esos, el Lord se comportaba peor que un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo… _no que el fuera a decirle algo como eso, apreciaba todavía su valiosa vida para atreverse a abrir la boca_ … se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

─ Bien, como es realmente obvio que no se tomó la poción por la noche Potter, ¿porque no empieza por el principio y nos cuenta su sueño?─ vio la mirada sorprendida que el chico le dirigió a su padre y aclaro─ el Lord ya está debidamente informado acerca de sus…extraños sueños─ dijo observándolo.

Harry no respondió, dirigiendo una mirada a su padre tomo aire y comenzó a hablar. Solo se detuvo cuando llego a la última parte.

 ─ Después de atravesar la cascada… comencé a escuchar voces a mi alrededor, no podía abrir los ojos pero…lo que me sorprendió fue escuchar…─ miro a su padre nervioso─ su voz─ susurro en voz muy baja.

─ ¿Mi voz? ─ pregunto Tom confundido─ ¿Por qué escucharías mi voz?

─ No, no la tuya padre─ dijo con calma, negando con la cabeza─ fue la de papá─ dijo Harry, sin dejar de ver la cara sorprendida de su padre.

─ ¿James? ─ pregunto con voz estrangulada─ ¿Pero, cómo puedes…

─ La reconozco porque la escucho cada vez que los dementores están cerca de mi─ interrumpió.

Tom hizo una mueca al escuchar a su hijo.

─ Lo lamento hijo─ dijo abrazándolo.

─ Eso ya no importa padre─ dijo sonriendo débilmente─ ¿pero me crees verdad?

─ Te creo─ dijo con seguridad─ es solo que no sé lo que podría significar.

─ ¿Cómo va la búsqueda? ─ pregunto deseoso de información o buenas noticias.

─ Lupin y Black han revisado toda Escocia hasta el último rincón, pero hasta el momento no han encontrado algo que nos diga que James esta o estuvo ahí─ dijo con frustración.

Harry bajo la mirada desilusionado, si tan solo supiera donde encontrar a su papá haría hasta lo imposible por traerlo de regreso.

Tom hizo una mueca al ver decaído a su hijo y reprimió un suspiro. No tenía alternativa, tendría que arriesgarse.

─ Aprovechare que estamos todos juntos para avisarles─ comenzó, clavando la mirada en Severus─ Necesito que tú y Black partan en 3 días hacia los bosques más ocultos de Inglaterra tanto mágicos como muggles. Según Lupin, a James también le llamaba la atención el mundo muggle─ explico haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

─ Mi señor─ dijo Severus con respeto─ ¿Cree que sea prudente justo en este momento cuando el señor Potter se ve tan afectado por sus pesadillas?─ pregunto con calma.

Tom miro de reojo a su hijo y negó.

─ No será por mucho tiempo, un día a lo máximo aunque quizás lo más conveniente sea que partan el día Viernes─ dijo mirando al joven Malfoy─ creo que el joven Malfoy se las podría apañar solo por una noche y nos veríamos el sábado en Hogsmeade para verificar que todo esté bien─ recibió un asentimiento de su parte y regreso su vista a Severus─ deberían estar de regreso por la noche a más tardar.

Severus asintió.

─ Le avisare al director hoy mismo que tengo una misión.

─ Muy bien. Entonces el viernes traeré tu traslador, te llevara a la mansión Black y de ahí partirán al Londres muggle─ se levantó seguido por los demás─ Me tengo que ir, nos vemos el sábado Harry y por favor no olvides tus pociones o me obligaras a buscar un método eficiente para que no las vuelvas a olvidar─ dijo girando con inocencia su varita.

Tom sonrió al escuchar murmurar por lo bajo a su hijo algo que sonó sospechosamente como _“ilegal torturar a tu propio hijo”._

─ Mi Lord─ llamo Draco ignorando el gruñido bajo de Harry─ si es posible desearía ver a mi madre, si no hay inconveniente por supuesto─ aclaro, sin perder un ápice su porte orgulloso y confiado.

─ Veré que puedo hacer─ dijo evitando mirar los ojos de cachorro apaleado de su hijo─ ahora es mejor que me vaya, y por favor descansa y pórtate bien─ suspiro mirando a su hijo─ No quiero quejas tuyas y más te vale que ya estés por terminar los libros que te di─ amenazo.

─ Me falta muy poco─ respondió avergonzado.

─ Muy bien─ abrazo al chico con cariño y desordeno sus cabellos─ tengan cuidado.

Camino a la chimenea y tomando polvos flu desaparecio a su mansión.

─ De mas esta decir que cualquier problema que tengan me busquen inmediatamente─ dijo Severus mirando intensamente a Draco─ _cualquiera._

─ Por supuesto padrino─ dijo Draco─ cuidare de Harry. Nos vemos y gracias por la ayuda.

Severus asintió y los vio partir de la habitación.

 

 

* * *

 

_********* _

 

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca y cuando se dirigían a la sala común por la noche se encontraron con Weasley y Granger.

─ Oh, pero si son los _tortolos_ ─ escupió Weasley con desprecio─ ¿ya se cansaron de tanto follar en la biblioteca que van de regreso a su habitación? ─ pregunto con burla.

Harry ni siquiera le contesto, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos para ver si se cansaban de ser ignorados y se iban.

Draco por su parte ni siquiera respondió a la provocación, estaba lo bastante ocupado asesinando a la sangre sucia con los ojos. La había atrapado devorando con la mirada a _SU_ Harry, que no le prestó atención al comentario anterior. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue verla morderse el labio mientras miraba a su chico de arriba abajo, con lujuria contenida.

Draco atrapo la cintura de Harry con su brazo y encaro a los dos con burla.

─ Celoso Weasley porque no tienes con quien follar─ dijo con arrogancia─ después de todo, quizás la sang…Granger─ se corrigió al sentir como se tensaba su novio─ tiene puestos sus ojos en alguien más─ dijo clavando su mirada en la chica que se había sonrojado─ aunque si fuera tu Granger tendría cuidado de en quien ponía los ojos, podría ser peligroso intentarlo─ amenazo con voz helada.

Hermione se estremeció bajo la mirada de acero pero no se amedrento. Nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo y Harry hubiera sido suyo si tan solo no se hubiera metido ese mortífago de por medio.

─ A ti que te podría importar de quien se enamora Hermione─ dijo Weasley molesto─ tu prefieres que te la metan, jamás podrías satisfacer a una mujer─ replico con burla.

─ ¿Eso lo dices tú Weasley? ─ se burló─ tu, que ni siquiera podrías satisfacer a un hombre ni porque sepas lo que les gusta y mucho menos a una mujer por lo que veo─ dijo mirando a Granger.

Ron estaba completamente rojo por la indignación.

─ Vete al diablo Malfoy─ siseo dando media vuelta.

Ese rubio engreído se las pagaría, ya aprenderá que con Ronald Weasley nadie se mete.

─ Olvídalos─ dijo Harry tomando a su novio de la mano─ mejor vamos a descansar, tengo sueño.

Draco asintió, se sentía muy cansado. Esa pequeña riña había drenado sus energías. Era tonto, lo sabía. Tal vez necesitaba descansar más. Además a otro día tendrían práctica de Quidditch y lo mejor era estar descansado.

Llegaron a la sala y se prepararon para dormir. Compartieron unos cuantos besos y caricias y se dejaron ir al mundo de los sueños.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

La clase de Transformaciones paso con tranquilidad. Theo había ganado 30 puntos por ser el único en contestar sobre un antiguo encantamiento para trasformar el agua en un espejo que descubriera el deseo más profundo de tu alma. Magia oscura por supuesto, pero magia al fin y al cabo. Harry había ganado 50 puntos por su excelente transformación al convertir un gusano en un hermoso basilisco de apenas un par de metros.

La comida transcurrió tranquila para Slytherin a excepción de Draco que tenía que hacer denodados esfuerzos por permanecer dignamente despierto. Se encontraba muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche. Al terminar la comida tuvo que dirigirse malhumorado a su habitación en busca de una poción _Vigorizante_ para soportar el resto del día y el entrenamiento.  

Al terminar Herbología, Harry detuvo a Draco de la mano y lo miro con preocupación.

─ ¿Draco te sientes bien? ─ pregunto observando el semblante cansado de su novio─ te ves demasiado cansado, sería mejor que canceles el entrenamiento y vayas a descansar.

Draco negó suavemente y tallo disimuladamente sus ojos en un intento por despejarse.

─ Estoy bien, solo que no dormí lo suficiente─ dijo tomando la mano de Harry y caminando al interior del castillo─ solo necesito descansar un momento y estaré como nuevo para el entrenamiento.

Harry asintió, pensando que quizás exageraba un poco. Sin decir una palabra más, siguió a Draco a su habitación. Se encontraron con Theo y Blaise en la sala y se les acercaron con el ceño fruncido mirando de uno a otro. Harry les dijo que después les explicaba todo porque ahora iban a descansar un poco.

Draco atravesó el retrato y se dirigió directamente a la cama, dejándose caer sin elegancia alguna.

Harry sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a él.

─ ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te hablare para ir al entrenamiento─ dijo deslizando sus dedos por el suave cabello rubio.

Por toda respuesta Draco solo se acomodó jalando a Harry a su lado y acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno cerro los ojos.

Harry sonrió enternecido, era la primera vez que Draco se mostraba así con él y eso le gustaba. Abrazo con una mano la cintura de Draco y con la otra acaricio su cabeza, relajándolo para que se durmiera.

─ Explícales lo que sucedió a Theo y Blaise─ dijo Draco en voz baja─ no se merecen el trato que les hemos dado, solo espera a que me duerma─ dijo apretando en un puño la camisa de Harry.

─ No te preocupes amor, yo me encargare de eso, ahora descansa─ deposito un tierno beso en su cabeza y se recostó mirando al techo.

En menos de un minuto Draco estaba profundamente dormido, se quería quedar con el pero tenía que apresurarse o no le daría tiempo hablar con sus amigos. Se levantó después de un momento y salió de la habitación dejando a Draco dormido cómodamente en la cama.

Sus amigos no estaban en la habitación así que abrió la puerta y cuando los localizo les hizo señas para que entraran.

─ Harry, ¿por fin nos dirás que está pasando? ─ pregunto Theo con molestia.

─ Si Harry, nos tienen preocupados─ apoyo Blaise─ sabemos que algo no está bien pero ignoramos el que y nos preocupan─ dijo sentándose en su cama.

─ Lo sentimos─ dijo sincero─ Draco sobre todo. Está preocupado porque sabe que no estamos siendo justos con ustedes.

─ A todo esto, ¿dónde está Draco? ─ pregunto Blaise con el ceño fruncido observando el retrato.

─ Está descansando, no se sentía bien─ respondió preocupado─ me pidió que les explicara lo que está sucediendo, pero quisiera saber si no les molestaría que los gemelos entraran aquí─ dijo un poco nervioso─ No quiero salir, me preocupa Draco. Ha estado muy desganado todo el día y no quiero dejarlo solo─ explico mirando la puerta.

Theo y Blaise sonrieron socarrones.

─ Por supuesto que estará cansado si no lo dejas dormir por las noches Harry─ dijo Theo alzando las cejas.

Harry se sonrojo furiosamente.

─ Cl-claro que n-no─ tartamudeo avergonzado.

Al ver que eso solo había servido para que se siguieran burlando de él, opto por hablarle a Dobby.

─ Busca a los gemelos, asegúrate que están solos y diles que vengan inmediatamente a la sala común de Slytherin que tenemos que hablar.

─ Harry─ llamo Blaise al ver desaparecer al elfo─ ¿tu o Draco están enfermos? ─ pregunto pero al ver la mirada del moreno se explicó─ lo digo porque ayer entro el profesor Snape con su maletín, después saliste completamente pálido y ahora Draco con mucho trabajo se mantiene en pie.

─ Bueno enfermos creo que no, al menos yo ─ se apresuró a decir─ sobre Draco aún tengo mis dudas, si sigue así lo llevare con Madame Pomfrey o con Severus─ Harry se detuvo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a los gemelos sonrientes.

─ Querido Harry…

─ Nos dirás que el día… 

─ De la verdad llego cierto.

Harry no supo quién dijo que, no tenía cabeza para eso porque el tiempo se le agotaba.

─ Aun no, pero queda poco tiempo para eso así que paciencia─ dijo dejándose caer al lado de Theo.

─ Supongo que te refieres a lo que probablemente pasara en Diciembre, ósea en un mes aproximadamente─ dijo George mirándolo fijamente sin rastro de humor.

Harry asintió.

─ Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, tomen asiento por favor─ observo a Fred sentarse al lado de Theo y a George sentarse cerca de Blaise mientras Blaise y Theo les sonreían de lado haciéndolos enrojecer.

Harry levanto ambas cejas mirando de uno a uno a los cuatro chicos frente a él.

─ Bueno pequeño Harry, ¿dónde dejaste a tu Príncipe Azul o mejor dicho Príncipe de Hielo? ─ pregunto Fred intentando desviar la atención, cosa que funciono al ver la cara de Harry.

─ Está durmiendo─ dijo mirando de reojo el retrato─ no se siente muy bien. Pero dejemos eso de lado por el momento, los reuní para explicarles lo que está pasando─ dijo nervioso─ Desde hace algún tiempo he estado sufriendo extrañas pesa…no, no se trata de Voldemort─ dijo interrumpiendo la réplica de los gemelos e ignorando los estremecimientos─ se trata de otra cosa.

Respiro resignado sabiendo que se llevaría algo de tiempo y procedió a explicarles lo que soñaba y el efecto que tenían sobre él al despertar. Les conto lo que había ido recordando de sus primeros sueños hasta que llegar al que había tenido la mañana del día anterior y sus consecuencias.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo sueñas dormido sino que tienes la capacidad de estar en tu sueño sin desparecer de tu cama? ─ pregunto Blaise incrédulo.

─ Si, supongo que es una buena forma de resumirlo─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Harry, eso significa que lo que sueñas sucede en la vida real. Pero si es así, ¿cómo explicarías la presencia de tu padre en el sueño? ─ pregunto George incómodo.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo contestar eso sin delatar demasiado pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo gracias a la intervención de Theo.

─ Eso podría explicarse fácilmente. Quizás Harry solo vista esos lugares, lo que no quiere decir que las personas o cosas que suceden en el sueño pasen en realidad─ explico Theo atrayendo la atención─ los muggles creo que lo llaman Viaje Astral, en el mundo mágico también sucede aunque es diferente. Claro, suele ser muy común que sueñes lugares o cosas que no conoces pero que conocerás quizás después; pero es menos común que visites físicamente esos lugares para eso sería necesario un gran potencial mágico, algo de lo que es más que claro Harry no carece─ aclaro sonriendo cómplice─ Por supuesto que sería increíble que pudieras no solo visitar los lugares sino también interactuar con personas─ termino excitado.

─ Muy bien chicos, ya es tarde y tengo que despertar a Draco para la práctica de Quidditch─ dijo levantándose─ será mejor que me dé prisa.

─ Una cosa más Harry─ lo detuvo George.

─ ¿Tu protector sabe acerca de todo esto? ─ pregunto Fred serio.

─ Si, por supuesto─ dijo sonriendo─ se enteró de todo ayer. Agradezco que no me haya caído una buena bronca por no habérselo contado antes─ dijo haciendo una mueca.

Los gemelos sonrieron divertidos.

─ Nos parece perfecto que alguien te meta en cintura Harry─ dijeron juntos.

Blaise y Theo se miraron, inseguros sobre quien metía en cintura a quien o mejor dicho, quien manipulaba a quien.

Harry los despidió y se dirigió a su habitación a despertar a su Draco sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que sus amigos ya sabían algo más.


	26. Pánico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez : D   
> Les dejo el capitulo 26!!!
> 
> Ahora si estamos al parejo con Amor Yaoi, Fanfiction y Slasheaven : D por lo tanto a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán cada sábado : ) a menos que tenga algún inconveniente jejeje en caso de ser así sera el Lunes o Martes ; )  
> No los interrumpo mas, a leer!!!

_**AD***DU** _

─ Es algo que no se puede evitar Severus─ dijo Dumbledore con fingido pesar─ no te preocupes solo ten cuidado, ahora puedes retirarte. Tengo que salir a resolver un asunto pero estaré de regreso lo antes posible.

Severus asintió y salió de la oficina.

Dumbledore sonrió haciendo una mueca escalofriante.

─ Cuida la oficina por mi Fawkes, regresare para la cena─ diciendo esto desapareció.

 

Cuando llego a la vieja cabaña ya estaban las luces encendidas, camino rápido entrando a las protecciones.

Entro a la casa sin tocar.

─ Tardaste demasiado─ dijo la mujer molesta─ solo espero que sean buenas noticias.

─ Por supuesto querida─ dijo sentándose frente al fuego─ hace ya algunas semanas que le lance el hechizo a la escoria esa, pero no veo ningún resultado…

─ Seguramente no lo lanzaste bien o estaba equivocado─ replico molesta.

─ Por eso mismo aprovecharemos el viernes que Severus saldrá del Colegio para que entres y secuestres al chico─ dijo satisfecho─ con el rescate de su madre tendrás que tener cuidado, aunque  será muy poco lo que pueda hacer y así tu podrías debilitarlo lo suficiente para lanzarle el hechizo y haga efecto lo más rápido posible─ dijo contento.  

─ Mmmm eso suena bastante bien─ miro con una mueca al anciano y cuestionó─ aunque aun no entiendo cómo fue que se te escapo esa mujer.

─ No tengo idea. Aunque quien fuera destruyo todo para no dejar evidencia─ se sirvió un wiski y se lo tomo de un trago─ he intentado comunicarme con la magia de Hogwarts, pero sigue rechazándome─ gruño enojado─ Además, tienes que apresurarte, tenemos que entrenarlo─ dijo levantándose─ así, cuando entregue al bueno para nada de Potter ya estará más que listo su reemplazo. 

─ Me parece que me divertiré enormemente por el próximo mes─ dijo con voz sádica.

─ Me voy, no es conveniente desaparecer por demasiado tiempo─ dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia la salida seguido por la mujer.

─ Adiós Albus, hasta la próxima.

Dumbledore no contesto solo desapareció dejando sola a la mujer parada en la puerta.

Dolores Umbridge soltó una risita mientras rociaba perfume en el aire.

 

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Harry suspiro con tranquilidad cuando Draco dio por terminada la práctica. No que se sintiera casando pero no quería que el rubio se esforzara mucho, aunque se veía mucho mejor después de dormir.

Fue el último en desmontar su escoba. Se dirigió a los chicos y les dijo que el recogería todo puesto que ya tenía hechos sus deberes. Observo como todos se retiraban a las duchas y se giró hacia Draco que seguía parado a su lado.

─ Ve con ellos Draco, dúchate y regresa a descansar─ dijo convocando el baúl─ te alcanzare en poco tiempo.

Draco le observo intensamente unos segundos antes de asentir y dar media vuelta. Camino con una media sonrisa.

Cuando Harry regreso de ir a guardar el baúl se dirigió a las duchas. Estaban vacías por lo que se dirigió a su regadera favorita. Se desvistió y entro. Le gustaba porque tenía un pequeño saliente donde podía colocar su jabón y sentarse mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Cerro los ojos cuando sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos. Estaba tan relajado que no sintió cuando entraron a su regadera hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda haciéndole pegar un respingo.

─ Shhhh no temas amor, soy yo─ dijo Draco mientras pegaba su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a Harry quien dejó escapar un gemido─ ¿Creías de verdad que me había ido? ¿Y dejar pasar esta oportunidad? ─ dijo deslizando sus manos por los costados y la cintura del moreno.

─ Draco─ jadeo Harry girándose y enredando los brazos en su cuello mientras lo besaba.

Draco correspondió el beso con pasión, arrinconándolo contra la pared mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo y sin despegar sus labios bajo por su barbilla deslizándolos por su mandíbula hasta que llego a su cuello donde dio una suave mordida.

Harry gimió ladeando su cabeza para darle más acceso a su sensible piel, cosa que Draco aprovecho porque empezó a chupar y morder su cuello y clavícula.

Draco deslizo su pierna entre las del moreno, separando y frotando la entrepierna de Harry con su rodilla mientras torturaba con sus dedos los sensibles pezones. 

Harry que no paraba de gemir atrajo a Draco a un beso voraz al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban los pectorales presionando las tetillas del rubio que soltó un ronco gemido.

Draco no aguantaba más, tenía que enterrarse en Harry o terminaría explotando. Bajo por su pecho dejando un camino húmedo hasta sus caderas donde se entretuvo mordiéndolas mientras separaba sus piernas.

─ Mmmmm─ gimió Harry echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sin previo aviso Draco se metió su miembro en la boca.

Draco aprovecho la distracción del moreno y metió un dedo en su entrada al tiempo que apretaba con los labios suavemente el glande logrando que se arqueara gimiendo.

Harry estaba perdido en el vaivén de sus caderas, embistiendo la boca de Draco que no prestaba atención a los tres dedos que se movían dentro de él dilatando su entrada, hasta que tocaron su próstata.

─ Ahhh amor te necesito ya─ dijo jadeando mientras se empujaba más contra los dedos en su interior.

Cuando sintió que Draco sacaba los dedos y liberaba su miembro dio media vuelta y recargo sus manos en el saliente alzando sus caderas mientras separaba las piernas.

─ Ahhhh Harry… no tienes idea de lo caliente que te ves así, levantando tu delicioso trasero para mi─ siseo Draco en su oído mientras jugaba con la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Harry.

─ Mmmm Draco─ jadeo levantando más las caderas al oír las palabras de su novio.

─ Dime amor─ dijo tallando su miembro ─ dime que es lo que deseas.

─ A ti… te deseo a ti dentro de mi─ gimió restregándose contra la erección del rubio.

Draco gruño al escuchar a Harry y se enterró en el de una envestida. Escucho el gemido de Harry y comenzó a moverse al encuentro de sus caderas mientras besaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance. Cuando sintió que ya no soportaría más tiempo busco el miembro de Harry y ambos explotaron en un intenso orgasmo.

Recuperando el aliento Draco salió de su interior mientras tomaba jabón para tallarse a los dos.

Harry había disfrutado demasiado ese momento de intimidad pero ahora al ver a Draco así lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable. Se vistieron y salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

 

Después de salir de las duchas lo había visto cansado pero creyó que pronto pasaría, sin embargo ahora que lo veía sentado en el comedor con solo un vaso de leche por cena sentía que, de no haberse dejado llevar en las duchas Draco estaría bien.

─ Draco amor─ llamo suavemente tomándolo por el brazo─ vayamos a dormir.

─ Hmmm─ respondió levantándose con Harry de la mano.

Severus los observo mientras salían del comedor y frunció el ceño. Draco se veía raro.

─ Severus.

Se giró hacia donde le hablaban y no se sorprendió de ver a Dumbledore.

─ Director─ cuestiono con la mirada.

─ Me acabo de enterar que hubo un par de ataques de mortífagos─ dijo mirándolo con seriedad─ en Little Whinging cerca de la casa de los tíos de Harry y otro en el Valle de Godric.

Severus no paso por alto el tono de reproche y decepción de su alguna vez mentor y frunció el ceño, no es que no supiera de los ataques. Después de todo había sido un plan para asegurar que Dumbledore no cambiaba de idea.

─ No fui avisado─ dijo despacio─ debió ser algo sin importancia─ dijo apartando la mirada.

─ Ciertamente mi muchacho─ dijo con voz resignada.

 

 

  _ **H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H**_

 

Harry despertó desorientado, sentía que había dormido demasiado. Giro a su lado y vio a Draco enterrado en las almohadas.

─ Draco levántate─ dijo besando sus hombros─ si no te levantas no llegaremos para desayunar.

Le sentaba mal tener que despertar a su novio porque era claro que aún estaba cansado pero necesitaba energías y no las obtendría si no desayunaba.

Después de muchos intentos más, lo había logrado y ahora iba camino al Gran Comedor. Al entrar encontraron un gran alboroto que ceso cuando se percataron de su presencia.

─ Algo anda mal─ le susurro Harry a Draco.

Draco tomo a Harry de la mano y se sentó junto a Blaise que inmediatamente le tendió _El Profeta_ del día.

 

_“Ataque de mortífagos a suburbios muggles”_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_La tarde del día anterior se registró dos ataques de mortífagos, uno en Little Whinging y otro en el Valle de Godric. A pesar de que ambos son considerados suburbios muggles se debe recordar que los parientes muggles de Harry Potter viven cerca de Little Whinging y el más que conocido hecho de que los Potter vivieron en el Valle de Godric._

_Estamos seguros de que la comunidad mágica entera se estará preguntando si estos ataques se tratan solo de una coincidencia o si acaso fue un claro mensaje para Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió de parte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

_Para más información ver página 3._

Draco busco con la mirada a Harry y vio un torbellino de emociones pasar por sus ojos.

Harry levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que todos en el comedor esperaban su reacción. Sus ojos se clavaron en los fríos de Ron que le miraban con burla, claramente culpándolo por los ataques. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y se giró rápidamente.

─ Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy acompáñenme─ dijo Severus y dio media vuelta.

Sin esperar un segundo Draco tomo a Harry y salieron del comedor siguiendo a Severus. Cuando entraron sentó a Harry en el sofá y lo abrazo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ─ pregunto Harry nervioso.

─ Tranquilícese Potter. No hubo muertes, solo unos cuantos daños─ dijo Severus con voz seria.

─ ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Porque ataco la casa de los Dursley y mis papás? ─ pregunto con miedo, temía que todo lo que había vivido no fuera más que un sueño. 

Severus frunció el ceño al oírlo.

─ ¿Papás? ¿Te refieres a _James_? ─ pregunto viendo el pánico en los ojos verdes─ _Potter_ ─ llamo intentando captar su atención─ tus padres son _Tom Riddle y James Potter_.

─ ¿Entonces porque lo hizo? ¿Acaso me quiere hacer daño? ─ preguntó, sintiendo el pánico atenazar su garganta.

Se soltó del abrazo de Draco y abrazo sus piernas, sintiéndose completamente desolado. Ahora comprendía lo que pasaba, su padre había dejado de quererlo y ahora quería deshacerse de él. Debería haber sabido que ese día llegaría. Sus tíos tenían razón, el no merecía que alguien lo quisiera. Su padre era claro ejemplo, se había cansado tan rápido de él. Pero no podía culparlo, el solo servía para atraer problemas.

Draco miro a Severus preocupado por el estado de Harry. Severus observaba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando lo escucho balbucear.

─ _No me quiere, ya no me quiere_ ─ susurro llorando─ _por eso ahora quiere matarme…pero…yo ya no quiero hacerlo_ ─ levanto la mirada a Severus y sollozo─ _no podría matarlo jamás._

Draco y Severus estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer.

─ Potter─ intento Severus pero al ver que el chico seguía perdido se hinco frente a él y tomo sus manos─ Harry─ susurro atrayendo su atención─ el Lord no quiere matarte y tampoco ha dejado de quererte.

Harry no reaccionaba, era claro que no le creía.

Severus se levantó y lo atrajo a sus brazos, cosa que empeoro la situación porque Harry se soltó a llorar más fuerte.

─ Tranquilo Harry, el Lord no podría dejar de quererte. Eres su único hijo, su orgullo─ intento consolar.

Harry negó suavemente y se separó.

─ No entiende, tío Vernon tenía razón─ susurro con dolor─ nadie me va a querer jamás, no lo merezco.

Severus suspiro y le hizo una seña a Draco, que rápidamente tomo su lugar y abrazo a Harry mientras él se dirigía a la chimenea.

Echo polvos flu y llamo.

─ Es Harry, parece que tiene un ataque de pánico─ susurro.

─ Muévete─ se escuchó una voz preocupada.

Severus se levantó mientras el Lord salía de la chimenea. Sin decir nada, miro a Severus a los ojos sondeando su mente para ver lo que había sucedido.

Agito su varita, aislando la habitación para evitar que alguien en el castillo notara su presencia.

Harry, que no había oído la llegada de nadie levanto la vista asustado al reconocer la magia. Su padre estaba frente a él, con la varita en alto y mirándolo serio. Sabía que eso pasaría, pero nadie lo había preparado para el enorme dolor que desgarraba su corazón en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero eso no evito que sonriera, al menos lo había visto por última vez como Tom Riddle y no como otra persona. Aparto a Draco suavemente y le sonrió para después mirar a su padre.

─ Adelante, hazlo─ dijo con seguridad─ no me defenderé─ tiro su varita y se limpió las lágrimas.

Tom no respondió, solo camino despacio hacia su hijo sin perder de vista sus reacciones. Cuando llego frente a él, lo jalo de la mano en un rápido movimiento envolviéndolo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Harry sabía que probablemente ese sería su último abrazo así que se aferró a él con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

Tom se separó y levanto su barbilla con un dedo mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Mi pequeño tonto─ dijo sonriendo─ ¿crees que ahora que por fin estamos juntos sería capaz de hacerte daño? ─ preguntó con sinceridad─ _tú y James_ ─ pronuncio despacio sin dejar de mirar a su hijo a los ojos─ son ahora lo más  importante de mi vida y debes de entender que hare _lo que sea_ ─ enfatizo acariciando su mejilla─ para tenerlos a mi lado sanos y salvos.

─ Pero…─ empezó Harry con tristeza.

─ Nada─ interrumpió Tom─ eres mi único hijo y te quiero, te has sabido ganar mi corazón─ dijo besando su frente.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué atacaste el Valle de Godric? ─ pregunto confundido.

─ Porque tengo que asegurarme que la cabra loca te entregue a mí en navidad y bajo su propia voluntad─ negó divertido─ no creí que te pusieras así, de lo contrario yo mismo te hubiera avisado.

A Harry ya no le importaban lo motivos, solo quería saber una cosa.

─ ¿Todavía me quieres? ─ pregunto con miedo.

─ Nunca dejare de quererte hijo─ dijo abrazándolo─ _nunca._

─ Quédate conmigo esta noche─ pidió con voz insegura.  

─ Por supuesto Harry─ respondió.

─ Disculpare a Potter con sus profesores─ aviso Severus─ así podrán tener el día libre.

Tom asintió.

Severus miro a Draco que solo asintió, sintiéndose más tranquilo. 

─ Traeré su pijama y su uniforme para mañana─ dijo Draco caminando a la salida.

─ No se preocupe joven Malfoy─ hablo Tom─ solo colóquelos en su cama y los convocare.

─ Bien─ asintió y camino hacia Harry─ te veré mañana amor─ dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Harry sonrió contento y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando Draco salió, Severus los dirigió hacia la habitación donde dormirían para después retirarse a sus clases.

Tom y Harry pasaron el día juntos, conociéndose y platicando acerca de sus gustos. Una vez con los pijamas puestos Tom acostó a Harry y lo arropó para después acostarse a su lado.

Harry inmediatamente se abrazó a su padre y suspiro con placer.  

─ Te quiero mucho padre─ susurro acomodándose en su pecho.

─ Y yo a ti pequeño Harry─ respondió Tom besando su cabeza.

─ Me contarías una historias antes de dormir─ pidió avergonzado.

Tom sonrió juguetón pero asintió. Era consciente de todo lo que había perdido al no haber estado con su hijo, pero eso no le impediría intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.

─ Claro que si pequeño, dime, sobre que quieres que te cuente─ pidió Tom sintiendo su pecho hincharse al pensar en contarle a su hijo su primera historia para dormir.

─ Bueno…─ Harry jugueteo con una costura del pijama de su padre─ podrías contarme sobre la segunda vez que tu y papá se vieron…en el baile de Navidad del ministerio─ pidió mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. 

Tom soltó una risita.

─ Eres un romántico sin fin Harry─ dijo acariciando el cabello alborotado de su hijo─ esta bien─ suspiro y comenzó su relato, ignorando la enorme sonrisa complacida de su hijo.

 

_“Voldemort había pasado los días anteriores al baile de Navidad del ministerio tramando cuidadosamente su plan._

_El pequeño heredero Potter era vulnerable a su encanto y belleza. Lo explotaría cuanto pudiera para lograr mas aliados. Era bien sabido que aunque era criticado por todos también era seguido por muchos._

_Debería ser muy sencillo y lograría varios objetivos juntos. Primero que nada, alejaría al joven Potter de la sangresucia sin valor, obtendría varios aliados y alejaría a la familia Potter y muchas otras familias del lado de Dumbledore. Si, definitivamente llevaría a cabo su plan._

_No seria tan difícil, la atracción del joven ya existía y a el no le costaría trabajo actuar, el chico era de buen ver. Aunque claro que había muchos mas hermosos que el, pero no significaría un sacrificio estar cerca del chico._

_Cruzo las puertas del salón de baile del ministerio aun perdido en sus pensamientos._

_Abraxas, Lucius y muchos otros mortífagos caminaban por todos lados. Cuidando su espalda sin acercarse._

_Se dirigio sin prisa hacia el lugar que Abraxas le señalaba y ahí encontró a su presa. Estaba platicando animadamente con otro joven de aproximadamente su edad, con largo cabello negro azulado, supuso que el repudiado heredero Black.  Ignoro la punzada de molestia cuando lo vio reir abiertamente y susurrar entre ellos._

_Se aclaro la garganta suavemente, ganando efectivamente la atención de ambos chicos._

_─ James─ saludo cortes, inclinando la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa antes de mirar con atención al chico a su lado─ tu debes ser a quien describió como su mejor amigo, Sirius Black─ dijo observándolo atentamente─ quizás de alguna forma lejana seamos familia._

_Sirius se hincho orgullosamente y asintió._

_─ Hola─ susurro James avergonzado─ Siri, el es Lord Thomas Black de quien te hable─ se giro de nuevo al apuesto hombre y sonrió─ ¿Cómo ha estado?_

_─ Excelente─ respondio sonriendo─ y ahora que podemos terminar nuestra interesante platica, aun mejor─ dijo con voz sedosa, observando complacido el sonrojo del menor._

_Sirius entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos observando al supuesto Black frente a el. Si creía que podía jugar con su casi hermano tendría una desagradable sorpresa._

_James era ajeno a los sentimientos de su amigo pero Tom no, así que se giro hacia el chico con gentileza._

_─ Joven Black─ dijo con suavidad─ James me platicaba que usted también desea formar parte del cuerpo de aurores─ sonrió de lado._

_─ Si─ respondio Sirius avergonzado, sintiendo los efectos de la mirada y la sonrisa del bastardo._

_─ Perfecto─ dijo Tom mirando a ambos─ ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar mas privado para hablar? ─ pregunto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta─ cuando llegue, vi un excelente balcón en el segundo piso._

_A pesar de que tanto Sirius como James lo seguían, Sirius estaba intentando decirle a su amigo que no era una buena idea. Sin embargo cuando Lord Thomas se volvió hacia ellos con un par de copas de wisky de fuego Sirius se olvido de sus recelos y acepto sonriente su copa._

_Voldemort se volvió con una sonrisa fría adornando sus rasgos y asegurándose que nadie se percataba de que desaparecía con los dos chicos, los condujo hacia el segundo piso._

_Cuando salieron al balcón se recargo en la barandilla observando con una sonrisa educada a los dos jóvenes que se miraban nerviosos._

_─ Espero que ninguno le diga a sus padres que les di alcohol─ dijo con un guiño─ ambos son lo suficientemente grandes para comenzar a acostumbrarse a tomar alcohol, pero los padres son…─ sin saber que decir se encogió de hombros─ padres._

_James y Sirius resoplaron, riendo ligeramente._

_─ Por mi parte no hay problema─ dijo Sirius sonriendo travieso._

_─ Por mi tampoco─ añadió James rápidamente._

_─ Ahora, ¿qué te parece si escuchamos un poco de la historia del heredero Black, James? ─ pregunto Tom con suavidad._

_─ Cl-claro─ respondió James sin dudar, sentía que podía estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que pidiera, siempre que escuchara su nombre salir de esos labios._

_Tom sonrió con encanto y levanto la ceja hacia el otro chico._

_Sirius asintió y comenzó a hablar sobre su corta vida, relajándose aun más cuando un elfo apareció trayendo más wisky._

_Voldemort, que durante todo el relato no paraba de lanzar miradas indiscretas al moreno, fingió un sobresalto y lanzando un  Tempus exclamo:_

_─ ¡Mira la hora! ─ exclamo interrumpiendo al heredero Black─ quizás tus padres te estén buscando otra vez James─ dijo con falsa preocupación._

_James que era reacio a irse se giro hacia su amigo con ojos suplicantes._

_─ Siri, ¿podrias ir a preguntar a mis padres si ya nos vamos? ─ suplico con una dulce sonrisa._

_Sirius entrecerró los ojos y miro directamente a su amigo._

_─ ¿Qué tal si bajas conmigo? ─ pregunto a su vez._

_Tom, que aprovecho su distracción, deslizo disimuladamente la punta de su varita y lanzo un silencioso hechizo de compulsión al joven Black._

_─ Oh, estoy seguro que no te molestara ir, joven Black─ susurro con voz sedosa─ si te preocupa tu amigo me puedo quedar con el hasta que vuelvas._

_Sirius acepto sonriente._

_─ Tienes razón, gracias─ dijo dando media vuelta sin mirar atrás._

_James fruncio el ceño con suspicacia pero todo salio volando de su mente cuando Lord Thomas se acerco despacio a el._

_─ Me alegra que vinieras hoy─ susurro acercándose mas._

_─ Gracias. A mi también me alegra que pudiera venir Lord Black─ respondió James avergonzado._

_─ Mmmm─ estuvo de acuerdo Tom─ ¿sabes? Mis amigos me llaman Tom─ susurro Tom sin saber muy bien porque─ si tu gustas, podrías llamarme así también─ siguió hablando mientras acorralaba al joven contra el barandal._

_─ ¿T-Tom? ─ tartamudeo James, levantando la vista hacia el apuesto hombre._

_─ Si─ ronroneo Tom recargando las manos sobre el barandal, encerrando efectivamente al joven entre su cuerpo y el barandal._

_─ Oh, bi-bien─ tartamudeo James intentando poner espacio entre ellos─ entonces tu puedes llamarme James─ susurro perdido en los hermosos ojos verdes._

_─ Muy bien… **James** ─ susurro su nombre acercando su rostro al chico sonrojado. _

_James se estremeció cuando escucho su nombre pasar por esos labios en ese tono cargado de sensualidad, casi como si fuera el sexo mismo._

_Tom reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo y acerco su boca a la caliente oreja del moreno._

_─ Parece que tienes frío **James** ─ susurro con sensualidad, dejando escapar su aliento sobre su cuello y sonriendo complacido cuando lo sintió temblar con violencia─ pero puedo ayudarte a calentar─ dicho esto se enderezo y tomo al chico de las caderas. _

_James jadeo sorprendido pero unos segundos después su boca estaba siendo asaltada por el mayor. Se le escapo un pequeño gemido mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y correspondía el beso con ansias._

_Tom supo el momento exacto en que el chico Potter se rindió en sus brazos y sin perder el tiempo profundizo el beso con hambre. Era extraño para Tom, porque nunca se había sentido de esa forma con ninguno de sus amantes. Sin embargo, no detuvo los movimientos de sus labios ni de su lengua. El chico era mantequilla en sus brazos y Tom no comprendía ese delicioso hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus labios y manos. Manos que sostenían con firmeza la espalda del joven._

_Cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron jadeantes._

_James respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Tom con los ojos nublados, aun sin soltar su fuerte agarre en el cuello del mayor._

_Tom por su parte estaba completamente sorprendido y estúpidamente excitado. Este chiquillo insignificante había logrado excitarlo con solo un beso. Pero no.  
No era un chiquillo insignificante. La magia de este niño era tan poderosa que había logrado seducir a la suya y ambas aun se arremolinaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, danzando entre ellos sin el conocimiento del joven. _

_James, ajeno a los complicados pensamientos del hermoso hombre frente a el, le miraba ahora en shock. No comprendia como habían pasado de hablar como amigos a besarse apasionadamente, lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente seguro de que deseaba repetir ese beso cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que el sabor y tacto del mayor quedaran grabadas en su mente para siempre._

_Todo esto se había vuelto tan complicado ahora, que Tom tuvo que retroceder, soltando suavemente el agarre del niño sobre el. Su cuidadoso plan había sido absolutamente destrozado en unos minutos por un chico de 16 años. Esto no debería haber sucedido asi. Su excelente plan había sido seducir al chico y utilizarlo. En cambio, había terminado siendo seducido el, Lord Voldemort. No. No completamente. Su cuerpo y su magia habían caído presa en la seducción inconsciente del chico, pero su mente aun no. Solo tendría que retirarse por ahora y volver a analizar las cosas, de preferencia en un lugar lejos de la mirada y la boca y las manos…sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, alejándose un par de pasos del confundido chico._

_─ Esto no debio haber pasado─ susurro Tom perdido de nuevo en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto ignorando la mirada dolida del chico._

_─ Esta bien, no me molesto─ se apresuro James a calmar, intentando acercarse._

_Tom no escucho, pero afortunadamente no hizo falta porque en ese momento apareció el heredero Black._

_─ James debemos irnos ahora─ dijo apresurado ignorando las reacciones extrañas de su amigo─ tus padres están muy molestos de que desaparecimos del baile y han estado buscándonos._

_─ Siri, dame un minu…_

_─ No James. Ahora─ replico Sirius, jalando sin miramientos a su mejor amigo y susurrando una despedida apresurada para el hombre silencioso frente a el._

_Tom solo levanto la vista para ver un par de ojos avellana que lo miraban con confusión, dolor y anhelo._

Harry suspiro y se enderezo ligeramente para mirar a su padre.

─ ¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver? ─ pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

Tom se ruborizo ligeramente mientras respondia.

─ Como un mes despues─ ante la ceja alzada de su hijo se apresuro a explicar─ tenia que pensar muchas cosas y sobre todo, James había vuelto a Hogwarts y yo tenia trabajo que hacer─ dijo intentando sonar seguro.

─ Seguro─ respondio Harry divertido.

─ Me decidi a buscarlo después de que vi este recuerdo tantas veces que podia decir cada sentimiento y expresión en el rostro de James─ dijo Tom con nostalgia.

─ Ewww no quiero saber cuantas veces viste ese recuerdo y porque─ dijo Harry juguetón.

─ Estoy seguro que es nada comparado a lo que tu y Draco harán solos─ bufo Tom─ pero no, no me refería a eso, me decidí a buscar a James después de ver el dolor que le causo mi rechazo, además…

─ Lo extrañabas─ completo Harry cuando vio que su padre no diría nada.

─ Basta de hablar de esto─ replico Tom con rapidez─ ahí tienes tu historia, ahora debes dormir porque mañana tienes escuela.

Harry bostezo ampliamente cuando recordó que era hora de dormir.

─ Esta bien, pero me contaras que paso en su siguiente cita─ exigió con los ojos medio cerrados.

Tom giro los ojos divertido pero asintió. Abrazo con fuerza a su hijo y los dos se durmieron pocos minutos después. Ambos con sonrisas tontas en sus caras, que siempre negarían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!!!  
> Nos leemos este sábado con el siguiente cap...  
> Saludos, bye


	27. Venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos!!!   
> Sábado de actualización : D   
> Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar algún comentario ; )

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia el comedor platicando sobre los deberes que tenían que entregar ese día. Harry estaba feliz de haber pasado el día y la noche con su padre por primera vez.

─ Hoy te ves muy bien Draco─ dijo Harry sirviéndose tostadas─ ¿Qué tal descansaste?

─ Bien Harry─ respondió sonriendo─ aunque debo decir que te extrañe mucho anoche, la cama no es lo mismo sin ti─ dijo esta vez con verdadera sinceridad.

Miro de reojo a Harry, asegurándose que no sospechaba nada. Después de todo, él no tenía por qué saber que se había tenido que tomar una doble dosis de poción V _igorizante_ para poder mantenerse despierto. Eso solo lo preocuparía sin razón.

─ Por eso hoy estaremos todo el día juntos─ repuso Harry sonriendo─ nuestra primera clase es Transformaciones, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

─ Tienes razón─ respondió Draco reprimiendo un suspiro, se sentía cansado a pesar de haber tomado la poción.

Minutos después se fueron a su primera clase. 

Para Draco había sido absolutamente aburrida. Le había tomado todo su autocontrol no quedarse dormido en medio de la clase, ganándose miradas severas de la profesora McGonagall.

Estuvo enormemente agradecido cuando la clase llego a su fin y salió al pasillo. Antes de dirigirse a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras entro a los baños a mojarse la cara para despertar un poco.

Llegaron al aula de defensa y se extrañaron de no ver por ningún lado a Severus. Aun así todos tomaron asiento, si llegaba tarde no querían ser reprendidos por él. Sin embargo, cuando Albus Dumbledore entro al aula comiendo caramelos de limón, Harry  supo que algo andaba mal. Una mirada a Draco le basto para saber que él pensaba lo mismo.

─ Mis muchachos─ dijo Albus parándose frente a los alumnos─ lamento avisarles que el profesor Snape no estará disponible lo que resta de la semana─ aviso sonriendo─ estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes sabrán aprovechar el tiempo libre. Ahora, retírense.

Harry se levantó y le hizo señas a Draco, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y enviarle una carta a su padre para saber si él tenía algo que ver con eso.

─ Harry─ llamo Albus─ me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

Harry se envaro el ver el extraño brillo en los ojos del anciano. No quedándole más remedio asintió a Draco para tranquilizarlo y se dirigió al director.

─ Usted dirá profesor─ dijo acercándose a él.                

─ Mí querido muchacho, ¿cómo has estado? ─ pregunto en el tono de abuelo preocupado que  siempre usaba con el─  ¿todo bien con los Slytherins?

─ Todo está bien─ respondió con tranquilidad─ no se preocupe director.

─ ¿Y cómo va todo con el Sr. Malfoy? ─ pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

─ Bueno, pues no he logrado averiguar algo más acerca de Voldemort pero a Nott se le escapo la otra noche decir que su padre cree que Voldemort está buscando algo─ dijo sin saber muy bien que más decir─ Creo que está preocupado por su hijo y por eso viene seguido a ver al profesor Snape. Supongo que quiere buscarle protección a su heredero.

Albus se quedó pensativo unos momentos y después clavo sus ojos azules en el chico frente a él, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

Harry estaba preparado y envió al frente de su mente imágenes de Quidditch y clases de Defensa.

Dumbledore ignoro las imágenes en la mente del chico a favor de perderse en sus pensamientos. El chico le estaba resultando útil, mucho más que los inútiles de los Weasley y la tonta de Granger pero debía de hacerle creer que tenía su completo apoyo y confianza. Aun lo tenía bajo su control y solo por eso se arriesgaría. Le contaría parte de la historia, al fin de cuentas, si no resultaba de ayuda de todos modos moriría cuando se lo entregara a Voldemort.

─ Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte Harry─ empezó Albus─ son cosas que nadie, aparte de ti y de mí, debe saber. Te espero esta noche en mi despacho, solo tienes que decir _“gomitas de azúcar”_ pero…bueno yo me refería a tu “relación” con el Sr. Malfoy─ hizo énfasis Albus.

─ ¿Relación? ─pregunto Harry fingiendo confusión.

─ Si Harry─ respondió─ me preocupa que el pasar tanto tiempo en su compañía pueda llegar a confundirte─ explico con preocupación.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ pregunto, no gustándole para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. 

─ A que puedas llegar a desarrollar _sentimientos_ por el─ dijo despacio, observando las reacciones del chico─ temo que llegues a enamorarte de verdad.

Harry frunció el ceño. Quería decirle que eso no sería necesario puesto que ya amaba a su Dragón, pero en lugar de eso hizo una mueca de asco.

─ Por supuesto que no señor─ dijo con fingido asco─ es un niñato engreído y superficial─ se esforzó en tragar la bilis que sentía subir por su garganta─ jamás podría amar a una persona como el─ escupió las últimas palabras, forzándolas a salir antes de arrepentirse.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido al oírlo.

─ Me alegra oírte decir eso Harry─ dijo contento─ de lo contrario eso sería un enorme inconveniente.

Harry escucho todas las alarmas de su cabeza saltar al mismo tiempo al escuchar al viejo loco.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir profesor? ─ pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

─ Me refiero a que pronto te desharás de esa carga mi querido muchacho, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas o él podría desconfiar.

Harry asintió y se despidió. Partió rápidamente a buscar a Draco, aquello olía muy mal y tenía que avisarle a su padre.

Después de haber mandado la carta a su padre y haberles contado lo sucedido a Blaise, Theo y Draco, se había encerrado con él en su habitación.

─ Draco amor, prométeme que no te separaras de mi─ dijo tomándolo de las manos─ no soportaría si algo malo te pasara.

─ Nada pasara amor, debes tranquilizarte─ dijo abrazándolo─ pero te lo prometo, no me separare de ti.

Harry asintió más tranquilo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando y haciendo los deberes. A pesar de que estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a mostrar Dumbledore no podía dejar de notar que Draco se veía cansado otra vez y ahora ni siquiera podía decir que había tenido algún desgaste físico. Más preocupado que antes había hecho prometer a Blaise y a Theo que mantendrían vigilado a Draco mientras él estaba con el director.

Cuando llego al despacho no lo encontró por ningún lado pero vio una nota sobre su escritorio.

_“Harry. He tenido un inconveniente pero he dejado el pensadero con los recuerdos que necesito que veas. Sé que tendrás muchas dudas pero lamentablemente eso tendrá que esperar”._

Harry suspiro aliviado. Al menos no lo tendría que aguantar con sus preguntas sobre su relación con Draco.

Una hora después, Harry salía del despacho con un montón de preguntas. Había visto parte de la infancia de su padre en esos recuerdos y debía aceptar que se parecían demasiado en varios aspectos. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si acaso Dumbledore nunca había reparado en su parecido, tanto físico como conductual.

 Al llegar a la sala común Theo le dijo que le había llegado una carta de su padre y que Draco le esperaba en su habitación. Se encamino hacia ella pero al entrar encontró a Draco dormido y sonriendo le puso su pijama y lo arropo en la cama.

Tomo la carta que había sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

_“Querido Harry:_

_No debes preocuparte por Severus. El y Black partieron hace unas horas a la misión que les había encomendado. Decidí adelantarlo puesto que Lupin había encontrado una posible pista, pero de eso hablaremos el fin de semana. Con respecto al joven Malfoy, te pido que no se separen y tengan mucho cuidado, que tus amigos estén siempre a tu lado. Buscare la manera de sacarlos del Colegio, hay cosas que no saben hijo y podrían estar en peligro._

_Por favor no hagas algo inconsciente y mantente seguro. No pierdas de vista a tu novio, Dumbledore planea algo._

_Con cariño Tom”_

 

_**SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&** **SS** _

****

Severus y Sirius llevaban casi todo el día caminando por todo Londres muggle y tenían que buscar algún lugar donde dormir. Internándose en un bosque muggle encontraron un lugar apropiado y montaron su única tienda de campaña.

─ Espero que no ronques _Black_ o de lo contrario te sacare a patadas─ dijo con molestia─ y mi lado de la cama es el derecho.

Sirius gruño molesto pero no replico nada.

Ambos se acostaron y sin decir nada se durmieron.

Cuando despertó Severus, se quedó completamente rígido al notar un suave y bien formado cuerpo enredado a su costado ¡y él lo estaba abrazando! Sabía que debía alejarse pero se estaba tan cómodo así que solo aferro la cintura de Black más cerca y cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma mientras volvía a dormirse. 

 

_**DM** _

 

Despertó al escuchar el ruido de la regadera e intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió. Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y con lentitud agarro su varita que estaba bajo la almohada para convocar su poción. La poción _Vigorizante_ se había convertido en lo primero que tocaban sus labios cada día. Pero ahora ya no le eran suficientes una dosis o dos, de echo había algunos días que ni tres eran suficientes.

Inmediatamente sintió cierta mejora en su cuerpo y se levantó para desperezarse antes de que Harry saliera, prometiéndose visitar a Severus en cuanto regresara para que lo revisara.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue su turno de entrar a la ducha y poco tiempo después todos se dirigían hacia el comedor.

   

_**RW** _

 

Ron estaba furioso. Las cosas con el estúpido de Potter ya no tenían arreglo y odiaba haber perdido su tiempo con el sin obtener nada a cambio. Sin embargo, si ya no podía sacar beneficio de el al menos podría desquitar su coraje haciéndole daño.

Se escondió detrás de una estatua al escuchar voces y cuando los vio caminar de la mano completamente felices esbozo una sonrisa escalofriante. No le causaría un daño físico que el fácilmente podría curarse, se aseguraría de que el daño fuera permanente y de que él no fuera capaz de hacer nada. No habría peor castigo para el Gran Harry Potter que sentirse impotente, saber que no sería capaz de hacer algo para aliviar el dolor.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común, tenía que buscar a Hermione para que lo ayudara.

 

* * *

 

*********

 

Al salir de Encantamientos los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

─ ¿Qué harán el resto del día chicos? ─ pregunto Blaise.

─ Quizás podemos salir a descansar un rato al Lago─ dijo Harry mirando a Draco quien asintió─ ¿y ustedes?

─ Avanzaremos con los deberes y después disfrutaremos del tiempo que nos quede─ respondió Theo─ así nos aseguraremos de tener el fin de semana libre─ dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la mesa de los leones.

Harry negó sonriendo. Cuando se despidieron Harry y Draco salieron al Lago a platicar un rato, después utilizarían la tarde para hacer los deberes.

 

_**RW***HG** _

 

─ Vamos Hermione, ¿lo harás o no? ─ pregunto Ron por última vez─ sino para que busque ayuda de alguien más.

─ No lo sé Ron─ respondió nerviosa─ ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ─ pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

─ Solo desquitarme un poco.

─ Está bien, solo no te vayas a meter en problemas─ se resignó.

─ Deberías aprovechar, al fin y al cabo la torre estará sola toda la tarde─ dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

Ambos salieron de la sala común con diferentes planes en la cabeza que sin saberlo estaba más cerca de lo que sospechaban.

Hermione se separó de Ron y se dirigió al Lago donde sabía que los encontraría. No pudo evitar encenderse de celos al verlos juntos, abrazándose y besándose.

Llego hasta ellos y se aclaró la garganta, al instante dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

 ─ ¿Podemos hablar Harry? ─ preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa por la intensa mirada de Harry sobre ella.

─ ¿De qué quieres hablar Granger? ─ pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirarla─ ¿Y dónde dejaste a Weasley? 

Draco no le despego la mirada ni un segundo, algo no le gustaba de todo esto.

─ Quiero pedirte una disculpa pero…─ miro a su alrededor nerviosa─ pero también quiero decirte otras cosas─ susurro─ cosas en las que he dejado de estar de acuerdo, por eso me he deshecho de Ron por un buen rato.

Harry frunció el ceño, quizás la chica había recapacitado después de todo.

─ Ok te escuchamos─ respondió.

Hermione miro a Draco de soslayo.

─ Harry sé que ahora son pareja y que tú confías en el pero no puedes pedirme lo mismo a mi cuando ni siquiera le hablo─ dijo dirigiendo una rápida mirada al rubio que la asesinaba con los ojos─ además, lo que te tengo que decir no es algo que se deba hablar afuera.

─ Ni pienses que permitiré que…

─ No te preocupes amor─ interrumpió Harry─ no tardare demasiado y a pesar de que entienda que no se sienta cómoda en tu presencia eso no quiere decir que te ocultare la verdad─ dijo levantándose.

─ Muy bien─ dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver levantarse a Harry─ tienes media hora y ni un minuto más─ y miro a la chica con ojos asesinos─ mas te vale que mantengas tus asquerosas manos lejos de mi novio sangresucia o yo mismo me encargare de romperte uno a uno todos los dedos por atreverte a tocar lo que me pertenece─ vio con placer el horror en los ojos de la tonta chica y sonrió─ y créeme, lo disfrutare hasta el final─ dicho esto se levantó y beso a su novio con posesividad─ te veré en la habitación y si en media hora no regresas te buscare hasta debajo de las piedras.

─ Te escucho─ dijo Harry sin despegar los ojos de la figura de su novio que desaparecía por la puerta de entrada.

─ Aquí no Harry, alguien podría oír─ dijo nerviosa─ vamos a la sala, me asegure que estuviera vacía.

Harry asintió y siguió a la chica. 

 

* * *

 

*********

 

Un par de ojos azules vigilaban el orgulloso avance del chico rubio que caminaba hacia las mazmorras. Se encontraba oculto tras una estatua cerca de un aula en desuso que convenientemente había rociado con una poción que olía asqueroso. No en vano había estado estudiando la rutina de los que pasaban por ahí como para cometer un error. Por eso se aseguraría de mantener a todos lejos del aula y con ese olor dudaba que alguien quisiera investigar.

Sonrió al ver que el rubio se había percatado del olor y arrugando la nariz apretaba elegantemente el paso. Aguantando la respiración lo observo acercarse y justo cuando daba un paso delante de él le lanzo un certero _Desmaius_ que lo dejo inconsciente en el acto. Fue capaz de alcanzarlo antes de caer y lo arrastro dentro del aula asegurándose de no ser visto.

Una vez dentro, lo soltó y se apresuró a sellar la puerta con un hechizo y a silenciar el aula para que nadie escuchara. Se dirigió al chico inconsciente y lo levanto sin mucho cuidado para amarrarlo a una viga de madera que se encontraba ahí, dejándolo colgado.

Agito su varita arrebatando la suya y susurro un sencillo _Enervate_ para devolverle la consciencia al orgulloso Slytherin.

  

 

_**HP***HR** _

 

Sentado frente al fuego y mirando a su alrededor se daba cuenta de que aun extrañaba a sus antiguos amigos y su antigua casa. Sin evitarlo un sinfín de momentos felices y tristes cruzaron su atribulada mente, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para rechazar la familia que ahora tenía y ni que decir de su orgulloso novio. En unos segundos recupero su máscara de fría indiferencia que ahora mostraba ante los demás como todo un Slytherin. Clavo sus fríos ojos verdes en la chica que sabía estaba analizando sus reacciones.

─ Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengas a Dray aporreando la puerta─ dijo serio.

─ Si, por supuesto Harry─ dijo Hermione nerviosa─ ¿gustas una cerveza de mantequilla? ─ pregunto dándole la espalda y acercándose a una mesa del fondo─ aún no se terminan las que colaron los chicos de la última salida ─ tomo las dos cervezas que estaban frente a ella y las destapo.

Harry sonrió burlón al ver el nerviosismo de la chica, se levantó y la siguió en silencio. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber cuándo tramaba algo. Llego a su lado justo cuando ella daba media vuelta con ambas cervezas.

─ Te lo agradezco pero prefiero ser yo quien escoja la cerveza─ dijo Harry con el tono más amable del que fue capaz.

Hermione no contesto, en cambio camino al sillón con una amplia sonrisa, no se había equivocado en la reacción que tendría Harry. Sabía que desconfiaba de ella y por lo mismo no aceptaría nada que viniera de sus manos. A pesar de todo Harry no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta cual era la verdadera trampa.

Harry tomo asiento frente a la chica mientras disfrutaba de su bebida.

─ Te escucho─ dijo tomando un largo trago.

─ Veras Harry─ empezó─ acepto que no he sido la mejor amiga para ti, pero de verdad que estoy arrepentida─ dijo con fingida tristeza─ creo que Ron no entiende que todos estos años que pasamos juntos son importantes para mí y…─ se removió─ ya no me importa si él está de acuerdo o no pero yo quiero recuperarte Harry─ dijo mirándolo fijamente.

─ Granger yo…─ empezó Harry sintiéndose acalorado de repente─ entiende que no es fácil confiar otra vez…─ se desabotono la túnica con incomodidad.

─ Si tienes calor reduciré el fuego─ dijo Hermione moviendo su varita─ creo que se siente mucho calor─ dijo quitándose su túnica y dejando ver su blusa con los tres primeros botones abiertos, mostrando así un pronunciado escote.

─ Gracias─ dijo Harry nervioso al ver el escote de Granger─ pero aun no entiendo el repentino cambio.

Hermione sonrió y cruzo la pierna antes de comenzar a explicarse.

 

_**RW** _

 

Azul y plata chocaron mostrando burla y desprecio, respectivamente.

─ _Weasley_ ─ escupió Draco con odio─ ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Crees que puedes matarme? ─ se burló─ te falta valor para poder asesinar _Comadreja._

─ Entonces tengo suerte de no querer asesinarte _Hurón_ ─ dijo con burla─ mi intención es destrozarte en vida y por eso me asegurare de que jamás puedas ser feliz con el imbécil de _Potter._

Draco soltó una fría carcajada.

─ ¿Y qué puede hacer un perdedor pobretón como tú? ─ pregunto con desprecio y burla.

─ Digamos que tengo algunas ideas que podría utilizar─ dijo acercándose y rasgando la camisa del rubio con la punta de su varita.

─ Podrás torturarme todo lo que quieras pero jamás me doblegaras _Weasley_ ─ escupió Draco sin amedrentarse.

─ Oh, pero si te doblegare Malfoy─ dijo acercándose más─ pero no de la forma que tú crees─ dijo en su oído mientras tocaba su abdomen con brusquedad.

─ Suéltame maldito bastardo─ se sacudió Draco con violencia─ no te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi o lo lamentaras.

Weasley soltó una carcajada.

─ Aun en tu posición eres capaz de amenazarme─ dijo riendo─ me sorprendes Malfoy─ y con un rápido movimiento de varita destrozo los pantalones del rubio.

Draco intento permanecer impasible aun cuando el pánico amenazaba con hundirle. Maldito Weasley si tan solo no se sintiera tan débil ya se hubiera deshecho del el, pero no había tomado otra poción _Vigorizante._

─ Creo que aun tienes mucha ropa, ¿no crees? ─ dijo caminando alrededor del Slytherin admirando su bien trabajado cuerpo.

Draco ni se inmuto, siguió con su mirada fría hacia la puerta. Aun cuando sintió que su última prenda era retirada no emitió ni un solo sonido.

─ ¡Vaya! Debo reconocer que ahora entiendo porque Potter puso sus ojos en ti─ dijo parándose tras él y deslizando las manos con rudeza sobre su cuerpo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al otro chico.

Draco sintió asco al ser tocado por ese miserable pero no se movió, solo debía soportar un rato más. Sabía que Harry lo buscaría en poco tiempo y entonces haría pagar caro a Weasley su atrevimiento.

─ Estas muy callado─ dijo Weasley poniéndose delante de él y mirándolo con lujuria─ pero no te preocupes, pronto te hare gemir y gritar como no lo has hecho antes─ se abrió los pantalones y saco su muy erguido miembro─ aunque solo sea de dolor.

Enterró con fuerza sus uñas en los glúteos del rubio, mordiendo con saña el pálido cuello mientras empujaba su duro miembro contra el otro aun flácido.

─ Maldito Weasley _jamás_ me veras destrozado─ dijo con los dientes apretados evitando un gruñido de dolor y las arcadas que sentía subir por su garganta.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ pregunto sonriendo mientras apretaba con mucha fuerza el miembro del rubio causándole dolor─ esto apenas empieza.

Draco no quería aceptarlo pero estaba aterrorizado, nunca había sido penetrado por nadie y ahora saber que estaba a punto de ser violado lo tenía casi en pánico.

Sintió con horror unos dedos en sus piernas y después un dolor a lo largo de su piel. El maldito le había desgarrado con las uñas los muslos, sentía sangre correr sobre su piel.

 _“Harry, ayúdame por favor”_ pensó son desesperación─ _“Harry, donde estas”._

 

_**HP***HR** _

Harry sentía que no podía quitar los ojos del escote de Granger, era demasiado calor el que sentía y ya se había quitado la túnica. Sabía que algo raro pasaba con él, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Además no entendía en qué momento se había excitado y la vista de las largas piernas de la chica no ayudaban a que el bulto en su entrepierna disminuyera.

Hermione detuvo su discurso y clavo sus ojos en Harry que estaba claramente excitado y no podía quitar la vista de sus piernas. Sonrió divertida al tiempo que abría un botón más de su blusa provocando un pequeño jadeo en el moreno.

─ Vamos Harry─ hablo despacio─ lo deseas─ dijo deslizando su mano por su pierna levantando más su falda─ lo deseas tanto. 

Harry miro a Hermione horrorizado pero su mirada cayo inevitablemente a sus piernas de nuevo, jadeando sin parar.

─ También lo deseo Harry─ susurro levantándose─ no lo pienses más, solo hazlo…duro y salvaje como sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

Harry gimió y sin poder controlarse más se lanzó sobre su antigua amiga y rompiéndole la blusa y el sostén comenzó a chupar y morder su cuello y sus senos. Le arranco la falda y la arrojo sobre el sillón sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella. No era consciente de las manos que le quitaban la camisa, solo podía sentir sus dedos recorriendo con lujuria los senos, vientre y piernas de la persona que gemía bajo el.

Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con fuerza al sentir las manos de Harry tocar sus pechos con rudeza. Con dificultad abrió los pantalones de Harry y saco su miembro, gimió al verlo y se levantó para metérselo a la boca.

Harry se dejó caer apoyando las manos en el sillón mientras embestía rudamente la boca que lo envolvía. Estaba tan cerca de llegar, las brumas del placer le nublaban la mente, no tenía cabida en su mente para nada que no fuera poseer con fuerza ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Volvió a la realidad hasta que escucho una voz desesperada y llena de miedo llamándole.

La visión de un Draco desnudo y amarrado en un aula vacía con alguien tocándolo lleno su mente haciéndolo detenerse.

─ _Draco_ ─ jadeo, sintiendo que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Hermione le miro atónita al ver que se levantaba y con un movimiento de varita se vestía para salir corriendo como si Voldemort lo persiguiera. No entendía como había sido capaz de detenerse en ese momento, de hecho ni en cualquier otro. Una vez ingerida la poción nada podía detenerlo hasta que completara el acto sexual, y ella le había puesto doble dosis a la cerveza de mantequilla.

Se vistió rápidamente sabiendo que había cometido un grave error.

 

 

_**HR***HP**_

 

Harry corría desesperado por los pasillos arrollando a cuanta persona se atravesara en su camino. Estaba en pánico. No lograba encontrar el aula y el tiempo pasaba. De pronto sintió a alguien corriendo a su lado y abriéndole el paso. Miro a su lado y vio a Fred y George corriendo.

─ Draco─ jadeo sin detenerse─ alguien lo tiene encerrado…en un aula vacía─ dijo con el poco aire que tenía─ sepárense.

Fred y George asintieron pero antes de desaparecer gritaron “mapa” por encima del mar de cabezas.

Harry tardo un segundo en entender y sin detenerse llamo a Dobby que apareció corriendo a su lado.

─ Mapa de Merodeador─ jadeo─ mi habitación, rápido─ urgió.

Dobby desapareció y antes de que Harry llegara a la entrada de las mazmorras Dobby reapareció con el mapa. Rápidamente abrió el mapa, le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver quien tenía a Draco en el siguiente pasillo.

─ Dobby busca a Fred y George y entrégales el mapa─ dijo entregándole el mapa─ que me alcancen rápido.

Dicho esto corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Detecto el hechizo que bloqueaba la puerta y sin detenerse lanzo un poderoso bombarda que voló en mil pedazos la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a un Draco desnudo y amarrado, con cortes por todo su pecho, abdomen y piernas.

─ Ha…rry─ fue lo último que fue capaz de decir antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Sintió sus ojos nublarse por una furia incontenible al ver el gran charco de sangre bajo su Draco y más sangre recorrer sus piernas. Volteo hacia el causante de tanto dolor y soltó una fría carcajada al ver el patético intento de Weasley por defenderse. Con un giro de muñeca lanzo al pelirrojo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Se acercó con miedo a su novio y lo libero sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos. En ese momento Fred y George entraron al aula y Harry escucho sus jadeos horrorizados. Los vio entrar rápidamente y lanzar un hechizo Anti-Intruso para después insonorizar el aula. Al girarse se quedaron completamente horrorizados al reconocer a su hermano inconsciente al fondo del aula.  

─ Llévenlo a la enfermería, que nadie los vea─ hablo con voz fría dirigiendo su vista al chico del fondo.

Se levantó y deposito su más preciada carga en brazos de George. Camino lentamente hacia Weasley y levanto su varita para lanzar el primer hechizo pero un grito lo detuvo.

Harry volteo sus fríos ojos para deshacerse de ellos pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que su voz y atrapo una varita desconocida.

─ No te pueden reconocer o iras a Azkaban─ dijo Fred serio─ asegúrate de que nadie se dé cuenta─ y añadió antes de dar media vuelta─ solo…no lo mates por favor─ y dicho esto salió tras su hermano.

Harry apunto su nueva varita hacia la basura tirada en el suelo y con su mano libre sello e insonorizo el aula. Se conecto con la magia del Castillo y altero las protecciones sutilmente para que no alertaran a nadie sobre la magia que utilizaría. Estaba tan lleno de ira que no tenía ojos para nada que no fuera la escoria que estaba en el suelo.

─ _Crucio_ ─ susurro con voz fría perdiéndose en el placer de ese cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo al utilizar magia oscura. Ahora por fin comprendía a Bellatrix y le agradeció mentalmente.

No movió ni un solo musculo ni sintió el menor remordimiento al escuchar los gritos desgarradores del que algún día considero su mejor amigo. Cuando por fin retiro la maldición, Weasley jadeaba todavía retorciéndose por el dolor.

Se agacho y tiro de los cabellos rojos con fuerza para enfrentar su mirada.

─ Te pudrirás…en Azkaban─ jadeo Weasley con una sonrisa retorcida─ todos sabrán que te has convertido en un nuevo Señor Oscuro.

─ Gracias por el cumplido─ siseo Harry con una mueca espeluznante─ después de todo _mi padre_ es el Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos─ dijo con orgullo y disfruto de la extrema palidez que causaron sus palabras.

─ No puede ser─ dijo horrorizado─ mientes, es…es…

─ Si Weasley, Lord Voldemort es mi padre y como puedes ver─ dijo azotando la cabeza pelirroja contra el suelo─ me ha enseñado muy bien─ dijo levantándose─ estoy seguro que estará orgulloso cuando le diga cómo hice que te revolcaras en el suelo como la basura que eres─ dijo con voz sádica.  

Durante más de diez minutos lo estuvo torturando, riendo con placer al escucharlo gritar y verlo retorcerse en agonía. Solo quedo un poco satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que un _Cruciatus_ más lo volvería loco.

─ Esto solo fue el principio Weasley─ dijo con una sonrisa sádica─ cuando te tenga a solas te haré pagar por tu estúpido error─ guardo ambas varitas y reestablecio las protecciones del Colegio─ lastima que no recordaras nada─ dijo mirándolo con asco y lanzándole un _Obliviate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten por lo que le paso a Dray : ( aun no puedo creer que yo lo haya permitido : ( 
> 
> Gracias por leer : )  
> Nos leemos el siguiente sábado : D


	28. Revelación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y mil disculpas, de verdad mil disculpas por haberme ido sin avisar y desaparecer por tanto tiempo : ( 
> 
> Primero que nada, se me ocurrió irme de vacaciones a mi pueblo pero el calor es horrible y como podrán suponer me enferme : ( apenas estoy saliendo bien de la gripe y tos que me dio. Sé que no es excusa pero no me sentía bien para estar actualizando : ( 
> 
> Dejando las excusas de lado...quiero que sepan que no dejare la historia, habrá momentos en que tardare mucho en actualizar pero no será porque no haya escrito sino por cosas de fuerzas mayores como enfermedad, falta de computadora o cargas de trabajo agotantes...pero intentare que eso no pase seguido ; ) 
> 
> Ahora, no los interrumpo más y los dejo leer...espero que les guste y respondan sus preguntas ; )
> 
> Respuesta a: 
> 
> Sheng: Hola!!! Bienvenida a HJRP!!! De donde nos escribes??? bueno, saludos a tu pais y sobre tu pregunta...si, una linda chica esta haciendo el favor de traducir el trabajo y si todo sale bien, el primer capitulo en ingles lo publicare el dia Lunes ; ) espero que te guste...saludos...bye

 

 

_**SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&** **SS** _

 

Severus estaba preocupado. No lo demostraría pero sentía preocupación por su ahijado. No había querido dejarlo solo tanto tiempo y menos sin haberle explicado a Potter el peligro en el que estaba Draco.

– Te preocupa tu ahijado verdad– dijo Sirius mirando al hombre frente a él.

– No es asunto tuyo _Black_ – respondió molesto.

– Tranquilízate– continuo sin hacer el menor caso– mientras este con Harry estará protegido, el jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

Severus hizo una mueca, en el fondo agradecía el consuelo.

– No sé qué es lo que me preocupa más, si el hecho de que este con Potter o que le pueda suceder algo– dijo con ironía– aunque sospecho que ambas son sinónimos.

– Oh vamos Severus, no seas tan malo, además– dijo dándole un ligero codazo– ambos sabemos que aunque te portes frío en el fondo te preocupas por los demás.

Severus bufo pero no  contesto. En su lugar observo la figura de Black caminar delante de él. Recordó con sorpresa que cuando había despertado se había encontrado a Black despierto y completamente abrazado a él. Con horror lo había aventado, pero él se había aferrado diciendo que era tan cómodo dormir con el que no le importaría pasar todas las noches en su cama. Está de sobra decir que el adusto Profesor de Pociones solo fue capaz de sonrojarse como una colegiala y aventar con fuerza a Black fuera de la cama.

– Sera mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo– respondió molesto– pronto va a anochecer.

– Y no sabes que ganas tengo de que llegue esa hora– insinuó Sirius moviendo más las caderas.

Severus trago saliva sin responder.                                             

Llevaban caminando cerca de diez minutos cuando de pronto Sirius resbalo y cayo rodando por una pendiente. Solo quedo colgando del precipicio con una mano.

Severus bajo corriendo a toda prisa y sin decir nada tomo con fuerza la muñeca de Black.

– No te sueltes Black y estira tu otra mano– dijo Severus con un tono de voz que pretendía transmitir tranquilidad.

Sirius hizo una mueca al escuchar su apellido otra vez pero obedeció la orden.

Severus tiro con fuerza del cuerpo que colgaba hasta que sintió que su espalda chocaba contra el suelo y un cuerpo lo aplastaba.

– Eres un torpe Black– jadeo buscando aire.

Sirius se levantó un poco y le miro divertido inclinándose cerca de su cara.

– Mi nombre es Sirius– susurro cerca de sus labios y sin despegar su mirada beso sus labios con pasión.

Severus quiso empujarle para separarle de él pero Black se había dejado caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo y su lengua seguía insistiendo, hasta que cedió abriendo su boca.

El beso era furioso y ninguno quería terminarlo hasta que Severus recordó que uno de ellos tenía pareja.

– Lu-Lupin– jadeo separándose de Sirius.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado Sirius– ¿me estas queriendo decir que te interesa Remus? – pregunto enderezándose y mirando a Severus serio.

– Por supuesto que no chucho pulgoso– dijo Severus volteando los ojos– pero si no mal recuerdo Lupin y tú son pareja– dijo molesto.

– En realidad no lo somos– dijo Sirius más tranquilo– solo somos amigos con derechos, Remus tiene su pareja pero aun no la ha encontrado…y yo creo que ya encontré la _mía_ – explico bajando su cara nuevamente.

Esta vez fue Severus quien domino el beso y rodó llevándose a Sirius y quedando sobre su cuerpo. Siguieron besándose hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Sirius colarse por su camisa y acariciar su abdomen.

– Creo que deberíamos de parar antes de que algún muggle nos encuentre– dijo Severus intentando levantarse.

– No me importa– replico Sirius intentando atraer de nuevo a Severus– si no le gusta lo que ve pues que se vaya.

– Estamos en horas de trabajo– replico Severus serio– este tipo de actividades se dejan hasta que termina el día.

Sirius sonrió complacido al saber que en un par de horas más o menos el día terminaría y entonces se aseguraría de que Severus no abandonara la cama en toda la noche.

 

_**HR***HP** _

 

Cruzaba a toda velocidad los pasillos rumbo a la enfermería sin prestar atención al único chico que se cruzó, pero al cruzar el último pasillo choco con dos personas que lo enviaron directo al suelo sin remedio. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr sin voltear atrás hasta que se dio cuenta que las dos personas lo seguían y entonces escucho la voz de Theo que le preguntaba que pasaba.

– Draco– jadeo– ataque.

Blaise y Theo asintieron y corrieron junto a Harry, lanzando un poderoso _Confundus_ a cuanto alumno se encontraban y mandándolos lejos de la enfermería. Cuando entraron tras el moreno encontraron la enfermería vacía. Una Madame Pomfrey nerviosa estaba atendiendo a un Draco pálido mientras Harry se arrodillaba en el suelo frente a la cama de su amigo.

Blaise y Theo se acercaron a los gemelos que apuntaban su varita hacia Madame Pomfrey sin quitarle la vista de encima.

– ¿Podrían explicarnos que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Blaise alterado.

Fred les miro serio, nada común en él y después dirigió su vista hacia el chico tendido en la camilla.

– Nuestro hermano lo ataco– dijo con voz seria– parece ser que lo torturo pero ignoramos si se atrevió a llegar más lejos– dijo mirando significativamente a ambos chicos.

– No. Tiene que ser mentira– dijo Theo, pálido como un muerto. Miro desesperado hacia Blaise pero al parecer su amigo llego a la misma conclusión.

– ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Blaise con furia.

– No lo sabemos– dijo George avergonzado– Harry se ocupó de él.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se acercaron a Harry.

Harry estaba callado pero silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos. Permaneció hincado frente a su Dragón observando cómo le curaban el pecho y el abdomen. 

– Sr. Potter– llamo Madame Pomfrey sacando al chico de su trance– debo revisarlo– dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia sus piernas.

– No me separare de él así que puede empezar– dijo con voz fría ignorando el estremecimiento de la enfermera.

– Bueno, si pero…– tartamudeo Poppy mirando de reojo a los demás– no creo que los demás…

No termino puesto que Fred movió su varita y atravesó la cortina para cubrir a las tres personas  y por ultimo lanzo un Hechizo Insonorizante.

Madame Pomfrey apretó los labios molesta por la forma en que estaba siendo tratada por un grupo de estudiantes, pero por temor a Potter no dijo nada, solo se limitó a hacer su trabajo.

Retiro la sabana del chico inconsciente y con un pase de varita limpio la sangre de las piernas y su zona intima. Jadeo con horror al ver las marcas de lo que claramente eran uñas rasgando con crueldad la piel de sus muslos y miro con miedo a Potter.

Harry dejo de respirar al ver las marcas en su piel y sintió la furia comenzar a segar su raciocinio nuevamente. No era consciente de las cosas vibrando a su alrededor hasta que Madame Pomfrey le toco suavemente el hombro.

– Sr. Potter, cálmese por favor– pidió con miedo al ver el odio y el dolor removiéndose en las profundidades de sus fríos ojos verdes.

Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza y asintió secándose las lágrimas con furia.

– A-a-a-antes de revisarlo…quisiera saber si el Sr. Malfoy es vi-vi-virgen– callo al ver la fría mirada clavarse en ella– m-me refiero a si él ha sido el pasivo en su relación– vio a Potter negar sin separar sus ojos del chico y sabiendo que se arriesgaba demasiado continuo– o sabe si alguna vez, di-digo antes de que se hicieran pareja– aclaro con miedo– ¿el Sr. Malfoy fue pa-pasivo? –pregunto aterrorizada al ver el odio con que Potter la miraba.

Harry permaneció callado sin apartar la vista de la absurda enfermera que se atrevía a sugerir algo así. Aunque una pequeñísima parte de él le intentaba decir que la mujer solo intentaba hacer su trabajo.

─– _Nunca_ – respondió fríamente– después de todo es un Malfoy– añadió como explicación.

Madame Pomfrey comprendió a que se refería y acercándose al joven levanto y separo sus piernas con un hechizo.

Durante lo que a Harry le parecieron horas la enfermera reviso a Draco sin tocarlo demasiado y después saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo que brillo con intensidad para después volverse dorado.

Madame Pomfrey dejo escapar despacio el aire que retenía y miro a Potter con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

– Parece ser que llego a tiempo Sr. Potter– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry sintió que el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones y miro a Draco con profundo amor.  

– Muchas gracias Madame Pomfrey– dijo Harry con voz calmada– si algo le hubiera pasado jamás me lo perdonaría.

– No fue su culpa Sr. Potter y estoy segura que el Sr. Malfoy le estará agradecido por haber llegado a tiempo pero…– se removió incomoda– debe entender que el director debe ser informado cuanto antes, ¡la persona que hizo esto debe ser expulsada! – exclamo indignada.

– Después discutiremos eso– dijo Harry levantándose– explique el diagnóstico completo a todos y las pociones pertinentes– dijo mientras cubría a su Dragón y salía tras el biombo.

Sintió todas las miradas clavadas en él y negó suavemente.

– Logre llegar a tiempo─– dijo y escucho claramente a todos soltar el aire y relajarse– Madame Pomfrey explicara el diagnostico.

– El Sr. Malfoy recibió múltiples heridas en el pecho, abdomen y piernas, sin duda cortes hechos por varita– empezó con tono suave– magulladuras en glúteos y miembro, señal de que quien haya sido tenía solo un  objetivo que afortunadamente el Sr. Potter logro evitar– explico presurosa– sin embargo…parece ser que fue víctima de un _Cruciatus_ – al ver la mirada alterada de Potter continuo– no es grave, afortunadamente no sabía bien como realizarla y el daño fue mínimo– titubeo indecisa mirando a Harry y a los demás.

– Dígalo, no importa que sea– dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla.

– No sé si usted sepa acerca de esto, yo no logro entenderlo pero…– miro a Potter nerviosa– el Sr. Malfoy es un mago sumamente poderoso y alguien…bueno pues, parece que alguien libero todo el potencial mágico del joven y ahora esa magia se está volviendo contra el– dijo mirando las diferentes reacciones de desconcierto.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Harry confundido.

– Liberaron todo el potencial mágico que tenía reprimido en su cuerpo y me atrevo a suponer que no le dijeron nada y tampoco le están ayudando a controlarlo– dijo molesta.

– Dumbledore– dijo Harry comprendiendo el significado de la carta de su padre.

– ¿Qué? Pero eso es…– empezó Poppy.

– Tiene que saber cómo detenerlo– dijo Harry asustado– Dumbledore no lo hará porque quiere deshacerse de él– dijo alarmado.

– No lo entiende Sr. Potter– dijo Poppy con paciencia– el caudal mágico del Sr. Malfoy está muy por encima del promedio– dijo seria– me atrevería a pensar que está muy cerca del suyo y eso es decir mucho aunque…– se removió insegura– no entiendo, me refiero a que lo he tratado desde que entro al Colegio y…estoy segura que no tenía este potencial.

– Estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabe de dónde viene ese poder y tendrá que pararlo si no quiere saber lo que es…– dijo con odio. 

– Pero que tonterías dice Sr. Potter– dijo Poppy escandalizada– el director jamás haría algo así, además como…

– ¡Porque me lo dijo maldita sea! – grito Harry fuera de sus casillas– y si usted todavía sigue confiando ciegamente en el entonces no lo conoce, y a mí tampoco– miro a la enfermera con odio– pienso ganar esta guerra, pero no pienso intercambiar vidas humanas como si fueran animales en sacrificio– termino con voz fría.

– Pero es que no lo puedo creer– dijo Poppy sorprendida.

– No la puedo obligar– susurro Harry– pero debe entender que no puedo permitir que esto llegue a oídos de nadie– continuo mirándola.

Madame Pomfrey suspiro con resignación, se imaginaba lo que venía.

– Aunque puede que no me crea, mis estudiantes son lo más importante para mí. Así que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero antes debe saber que no le queda mucho tiempo al Sr. Malfoy. Las pociones que le daré son solo para recuperar energía ya que tiene grandes cantidades de poción _Vigorizante…_

– _¿Qué?_ – jadeo Harry.

–…que supuse tomaba a escondidas, ha dejado de surtir efecto– y añadió más tranquila– que descanse todo el día de mañana y por lo que más quieran chicos no lo dejen solo en ningún momento– pidió mientras les entregaba las pociones y les daba las instrucciones por escrito– estoy lista.

– Le agradezco con el corazón lo que ha hecho y le prometo que en cuanto todo se solucione le devolveré sus recuerdos– dicho esto le apunto con su varita y le lanzo un _Obliviate._

– Vámonos de aquí– dijo tomando en brazos a su Dragón.

– Tenemos la capa y el mapa– dijo George.

– Los dejaremos en las mazmorras y después nos iremos– dijo Fred.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraron? – pregunto Harry.  

– Por las imágenes que te pusimos– dijo George sonriendo y con un movimiento de varita revelo las imágenes en la túnica de Harry con el escudo de Slytherin.

– Están hechizadas para que aparezcan en todos tus túnicas y además están conectadas con nuestros brazaletes– explico Fred con un guiño.

– Así es– corroboro George mostrando su propio brazalete– y se calientan cuando estas en peligro.

– Aunque algo debió salir mal porque en lugar de calentarse comenzaron a vibrar y cambiaron de color– explico George encogiéndose de hombros– aunque tampoco estabas en peligro, solo necesitabas ayuda.

– Debemos irnos– dijo Blaise de pronto– si conozco a Harry como creo conocerle…estoy seguro que pronto llegara un nuevo paciente y a Madame Pomfrey le queda poco para despertar– dijo mirando a la enfermera recostada sobre la camilla.

Salieron los seis de la enfermería con Harry y Draco cubiertos con la capa y los demás con hechizos de mimetismo.

Cuando se despidieron de los gemelos, Harry entro a su habitación con ayuda de Blaise y Theo que mantuvieron a los pocos que quedaban lejos de ellos. Les agradeció a los chicos y les dijo que los vería al otro día, no sin antes prometerles que cualquier cosa que necesitara los llamaría.

Una vez solo, desvistió a Draco con mucha ternura y le coloco su pijama para después acostarlo y cubrirlo con las mantas. Se sentó a su lado acariciando sus cabellos sin despertarlo y agradeció en ese momento que Madame Pomfrey le hubiera dado las pociones antes de ponerlo a dormir o de lo contrario no podría desahogarse solo.

Sin emitir un solo sonido lloro todo su dolor. Por sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas de miedo, rabia e incertidumbre. No sabía qué hacer con lo que se había enterado, estaba aterrorizado de perder a Draco.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño se sentó a escribirle una carta a su padre explicándole lo sucedido con Draco; carta que le mandaría a primera hora.

Cuando termino se cambió y se acostó a su lado. Se pasó en vela toda la noche cuidando de Draco, solo dormitando una que otra vez. Despertó cuando sintió su varita vibrar y echar humo, era su alarma para darle la poción a Draco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos grises inescrutables.

Harry le miro sin saber que decir, hasta que escucho la voz de Draco.

– Gracias– susurro con los ojos húmedos.

– Perdóname Draco fue mi culpa– dijo Harry sin poder contenerse– si algo te hubiera pasado yo…

– Pero nada paso, llegaste a tiempo– dijo aferrándose a Harry con fuerza– y no sabes cuánto te lo agradeceré por siempre.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, con Harry acariciando con amor los suaves cabellos rubios y susurrando palabras de amor y consuelo, hasta que se levantó por la poción de Draco y después busco a Hedwig para entregarle la carta de su padre.

– Debes descansar hoy – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado– me quedare contigo.

– No– negó Draco– iremos a las clases, no dejare que piensen que me han vencido– dijo con seguridad intentando levantarse.

– Detente– se apresuró Harry– antes debemos hablar Draco– dijo serio– hay algo que debes saber.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto Draco manteniendo la calma.

Harry le miro en silencio unos segundos y después comenzó a explicarle lo que la enfermera les había explicado.

– Estoy seguro que fue aquella vez que me atacaron– dijo serio– cuando rescatamos a mi madre, pero lo que no entiendo…– titubeó confundido– es como puedo tener tanto poder, aunque no se compararía con el tuyo o con el del Lord por supuesto– explico.

– No lo sé Draco– dijo Harry preocupado– pero mañana mismo hablaremos con mi padre.

– Durante el verano que pase solo– comenzó de Draco– antes de encontrarte, me di cuenta que podía hacer un poco de magia sin varita, solo hechizos sencillos– se apresuró a explicar al ver la mirada asombrada de Harry– pero admito que me asuste cuando detuve nuestra caída el día del partido.

– Eso podría significar que tus poderes estaban despertando– dijo Harry asombrado– pero cuando Dumbledore libero todos tus poderes sin permitir que tu cuerpo se fuera acostumbrado provoco que tu cuerpo se debilitara– dijo con la mente trabajando acelerada.

– Supongo que eso paso– coincidió Draco.

– Aunque eso no explica porque me ocultaste lo de las pociones– reprocho herido el moreno.

– No quería que te preocuparas amor– explico Draco culpable.

– Si, pero quizás si me lo hubieras dicho esto no hubiera pasado– replico.

– Sabes qué hubiera pasado– respondió serio dándole la espalda– sino ayer, hubiera sido cualquier otro día.

– Perdóname amor, no quería recordártelo– dijo arrepentido.

– No es como si pudiera olvidarlo Harry– dijo dando a entender por su tono que la discusión había terminado.

– Sera mejor que desayunemos, no quiero que te sientas mal– dijo abrazándolo con cariño– además, estoy seguro que no tardaran en aparecer nuestros amigos.

Draco asintió y se cambió mientras Harry le pedía a Dobby el almuerzo.

Desayunaron en silencio y cuando todos sus amigos llegaron, Draco les agradeció el haberlo ayudado. Les explicaron que ya habían encontrado a su hermano y lo tenían en la enfermería.

– Dicen que fue torturado bajo _Cruciatus_ – dijo Fred mirando a Harry quien asintió culpable.

– Dumbledore está furioso porque le borraron la memoria y ni siquiera él ha podido devolvérsela– agrego George.

– Por cierto– dijo Harry evitando la mirada asombrada de Draco– esto les pertenece– dijo tendiéndoles la otra varita.

– No– negaron ambos– es mejor que te la quedes, nosotros tenemos otra y así como están las cosas sería mejor que se hicieran de más varitas ilegales– termino Fred mirando a Theo y Blaise que asintieron.

– Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos– dijo George levantándose.

Cuando los dejaron solos Harry y Draco se ducharon y arreglaron para su clase. Partieron tiempo después hacia Runas Antiguas, aunque Harry no paso por alto que Draco se veía un poco retraído.

 

_**SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&** **SS** _

 

Severus empacaba todas sus cosas con rapidez, todavía pensando en la tortura por la que haría pasar a Weasley cuando lo atrapara.

Tenía cerca de quince minutos que les había llegado una carta del Lord urgiéndoles a regresar y explicándoles lo sucedido.

– Matare a Weasley en cuanto le ponga las manos encima– siseo furioso.

– Cálmate Sev– dijo Sirius abrazándolo y besando su cuello– Harry lo defendió más que bien según dice la carta. Solo espero llegar y no encontrarlo en Azkaban– dijo reprimiendo un escalofrió.

Severus bufo apretando las caderas del otro hombre.  

– Como si el Lord fuera a permitir que Potter vaya a dar a Azkaban– dijo irónico.

Sirius rió divertido.

– Aun me cuesta creer que Harry sea hijo precisamente de Voldemort– dijo riendo.

– Vamonos– dijo Severus haciendo una mueca.

Se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por esperarme y les agradezco nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios : D
> 
> Como todo está bien entonces, nos leemos el sábado siguiente : ) 
> 
> Espero que tengan una linda semana...


	29. Secuestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa como estan???  
> Aqui esta el cap 29 ; ) espero que les guste : D
> 
>  
> 
> Respuestas a: 
> 
> Mi querida Vi por supuesto: Lo siento, no quise romper tu corazón por mi Dragón : ( pero era parte de la historia...Siii Sev y Siri son lindos : D
> 
> Meframmaru: Bienvenida a HJRP!!!! Ahhh la traducción al español no la comprendí muy bien pero lo siento, no sera trió con Sev/Siri/Rem : ( Remus estará con otra persona : ) Saludos a tu país...¿de donde eres???

_**AD***DU** _

– ¿Me puedes volver a repetir porque no puedo entrar hoy a Hogwarts? – pregunto en tono bajo y chillón Dolores.

– Cálmate querida– dijo Albus con paciencia– ya te explique el porqué.

– Ni siquiera estas seguro– replico molesta.

– Lo sé, pero los demás profesores también escucharon la versión del chico y estamos seguros que fue atacado por un mortífago– dijo comenzando a molestarse por estar repitiendo lo mismo– el único dentro del Colegio con ese potencial es Potter y no creo que el atacara a Weasley; a pesar de todo sigue siendo un tonto Gryffindor– dijo con desprecio– y te lo repito, lo más seguro es que lo secuestres en la salida de Hogsmeade que tendrán mañana.

– Detesto estar entre tanta gentuza– dijo con una mueca– pero no me queda de otra, le pediré ayuda a mi hermano.

– Solucionado esto entonces me voy– dijo levantándose.

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Al terminar la clase de Astronomía todos los Slytherins se dirigieron a su sala común.

Harry iba de la mano de Draco, pero lo notaba ausente, en realidad así había estado todo el día. Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió al rubio a su habitación.

Lo encontró acostado en la cama con el rostro escondido. Se acercó hacia el cuándo vio a Hedwig esperándole. Camino hacia ella, ansioso por leer la respuesta de su padre.

_“Harry_

_Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu pareja y créeme que las cosas no se quedaran así; pero por ahora lo más importante es sacarlos del Colegio antes de que sea demasiado tarde para el joven Malfoy. Mañana habrá un pequeño ataque en el pueblo de Hogsmeade para crear distracción y hacer creer a todos que fueron secuestrados._

_Permanezcan juntos y cuida que el joven Malfoy no haga magia._

_Con cariño,_

_Tom”_

 

Harry camino hacia Draco emocionado.

– Draco, amor– llamo sentándose a su lado– no te preocupes, mi padre nos sacara de aquí mañana y entonces él te ayudara a controlar tu magia.

Harry iba continuar pero unos sollozos ahogados lo detuvieron.

– ¿Draco? – pregunto preocupado.

– No puedo olvidarlo Harry– susurro levantándose– no logro borrar de mi mente y mi cuerpo sus asquerosas manos – dijo limpiando con rabia las lágrimas– me siento sucio y por más que me baño no logro quitarlo de mi piel– se aferró al pecho de Harry llorando– tengo miedo de dormir, no quiero cerrar los ojos– termino suplicando.

Harry lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando su dolor como propio.

– Dime que puedo hacer amor– suplico Harry con dolor– lo que sea y lo haré– pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco siguió llorando en su pecho hasta descargar todo su dolor y después se alzó para mirar a Harry a los ojos y decir con seguridad:

– Bórrame sus huellas con tus manos– suplico– hazme olvidar lo que me hizo con tus besos Harry.

– Draco, no creo que en este momento…– empezó Harry.

– Te lo suplico Harry, te necesito hoy más que nunca. Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez– pidió con seguridad.

– ¡Draco! – exclamo Harry asombrado– yo…– sabía que no estaba listo para algo así en ese momento, pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría olvidar por un momento su dolor– está bien.

Beso a Draco profundamente acariciando sus mejillas con ternura. Lo recostó y fue abriendo su camisa con lentitud, atento a cualquier signo de incomodidad. Cuando lo tuvo totalmente desvestido se dedicó a besar con inmensa ternura y amor cada centímetro de piel que podía. Regreso a sus labios, los que acaricio con los suyos durante un largo tiempo, bajo despacio hasta su oído y pronuncio un _te amo_ con intensidad.

– Harry– jadeo Draco– ya no aguanto más– dijo jadeando.

Harry bajo besando hasta llegar a su miembro, el que comenzó a lubricar concienzudamente con su saliva haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse. Bajo a besar y mimar sus suaves muslos y sonrió al ver que Draco separaba más las piernas conforme iba acercándose a su entrada; pero en lugar de prepararlo se metió de nuevo su miembro a la boca donde estuvo un buen rato succionando y lamiendo.

Se levantó despacio y se acercó a su boca, besándolo con pasión y acallando sus jadeos mientras se posicionaba sobre el duro miembro. Se dejó caer hasta la mitad soltando un gemido, mitad placer mitad dolor.

– _Harry_ – gimió fuerte Draco arqueando sus caderas– se supone…

– Eso lo haremos…cuando estés listo amor– terminó de empalarse y se inclinó a besarlo– por ahora quiero que disfrutes conmigo.

– Mmmm– gimió Draco acariciando cuanto piel tenia disponible– eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo…por eso te amo con toda mi alma.

– Yo también te amo– jadeo Harry comenzando a moverse.

Estaban tan concentrados en el placer que ninguno se percató de la luz dorada que los envolvió y se adhirió a su piel aumentando aún más su placer.

Draco gimió al sentir a Harry subir y bajar sobre su miembro y sosteniéndolo de las caderas se impulsaba para penetrarlo más profundo aun. Las envestidas se volvieron más rápidas pero Draco necesitaba más, así que aferro a Harry y lo giro sobre la cama para comenzar a embestirlo más rápido y más duro.

– Ahhhhh mas amor– jadeo Harry abrazando con las piernas el torso de Draco– más duro…mas…oh sí, así– gemía incontrolable, moviéndose contra las caderas de Draco.

–Mmmm bebé, estas aún más estrecho– gimió envistiendo más rápido.

Draco sabía que ya casi llegaba así que tomo el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo para terminar juntos.

En unas envestidas más ambos se corrían gritando sus nombres. Draco se retiró despacio y se acostó al lado de Harry abrazándose a él.

– Eres un inconsciente Harry– reprendió– mañana no vas a poder caminar– dijo besando su pecho.

– Lo sé pero valió la pena amor– dijo abrazándolo con fuerza– fue increíble, tenemos que repetirlo.

– Eres insaciable Harry– dijo Draco divertido– pero te lo agradezco, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para ser completamente tuyo amor.

– _Eres completamente mío_ – enfatizo Harry– aunque no podamos estar de esa forma seguirás siendo mío– dijo con amor– y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte sufrirá una muerte lenta y dolorosa, así aprenderá que nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

– Nos estamos volviendo posesivos– respondió Draco feliz– pero eso me hace muy feliz.

Harry convoco la poción para dormir sin sueños y sus pociones y se las tendió.

– Debes tomar tu medicina antes de dormir– lo observo tomarse las pociones y después lo atrajo a sus brazos cubriéndolo con las mantas– ahora duerme amor, mañana mi padre nos sacara de aquí. Estarás bien Draco, te lo prometo. 

Draco lo beso y se acurruco, demasiado cansado para pensar.

Harry velo su sueño durante un rato, prometiéndose así mismo que Draco estaría bien costara lo que costara.

 

_**SS** **&** **SB***SB** **&** **SS** _

 

El traslador los envió directo a la mansión del Lord. Severus tomo a Sirius gentilmente de la mano y lo condujo al interior de la mansión.

– El Lord ya debe estar esperándonos y a juzgar por los pasillos vacíos todos deben estar ahí– dijo caminando apresurado. 

– Creo que tienes razón– concordó Sirius.

Caminaron por los pasillos y no se soltaron hasta estar cerca de la sala. Entraron a la habitación donde se reunían y todos se callaron mirando a los recién llegados.

– Que bueno que llegan Severus– dijo Tom serio– estamos afinando los detalles del ataque de mañana.

Severus asintió y tomo su lugar en el círculo interno.

Sirius miro a su alrededor, claramente incomodo por estar en medio de tantos mortífagos. Riddle debió ver su incomodidad puesto que sonrió de lado.

– Porque no tomas lugar al lado de Lupin– dijo Tom divertido.

Sirius siguió su mirada y vio a Remus cerca del círculo interno pero fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Asintió y camino a su lado.

– Como todos saben, el día de ayer por la noche atacaron a mi hijo y a su pareja dentro de Hogwarts– empezó Tom molesto– razón por la cual mañana se atacara Hogsmeade para simular el secuestro de ambos– explico– el grupo que se encargara de la seguridad de mi hijo y obviamente su pareja será Severus, Lupin, Black, Bella tomara el lugar de Lucius y por supuesto Narcissa– miro a cada uno a los ojos y agrego– creo que no tengo que repetirles que les sucederá si algo le pasa a Harry– amenazo.

Recibió asentimientos por parte de todos.

– Muy bien, el resto causara disturbios, **_SIN_** muertes ni heridas graves– enfatizo mirándolos con firmeza– ya suficiente será aguantar a mi hijo histérico por lo que le pasa al joven Malfoy como para agregarle su molestia por alguna muerte– dijo haciendo una mueca y apretándose las sienes.

Los mortífagos se miraron entre si, un poco incómodos con el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Solo Sirius y Remus sonreían ampliamente.

– Si todo está comprendido retírense– los observo comenzar a retirarse – Severus– llamo deteniéndolo– necesito que tú, Lupin y Black se queden.

Una vez solos, Tom empezó.

– Supongo Severus, que tu comprenderás mejor que todos que para ayudar al joven Malfoy necesitamos a Lucius. Él es el único que podría ayudar a estabilizar el núcleo mágico de su heredero, por obvias razones– explico.

– Lo que significa que lo sacaras de Azkaban– dijo Sirius molesto– lo que no entiendo es porque nos dices esto si ya todo lo tienes decidido.

– Siri– llamo Remus con calma ignorando el gruñido de Severus– lo que Riddle quiere decir es que necesitara ayuda para convencer a Harry de sacar a Malfoy de Azkaban– explico Remus– sabes de sobra la animadversión de ambos.

Tom bufo molesto recordando la enorme discusión que tuvo con esos dos porque se negaban a llamarlo Voldemort, Lord, Señor Oscuro o cualquier otro, y solo accedieron a llamarlo Riddle.

– Tampoco es como si le tuviera miedo– se defendió Tom– el deberá obedecerme sea lo que sea– añadió molesto– pero sería rápido para el joven Malfoy si entre todos lo convencemos que es lo mejor.

– Si claro– bufo Sirius con ironía.

Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo se retiraron y dejaron a Tom rumiando solo su disgusto. Su hijo lo único que hacía era ponerlo en vergüenza frente a los demás.

_“Oh vamos Tommy, sabes que en el fondo le temes a la reacción de Harry” siseo divertida Nagini._

– _Cállate si no quieres dormir en el jardín_ – _siseo enojado Tom._

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Dormía, removiéndose entre sueños. Inquieto y agitado llamaba entre sueños a su papá una y otra vez.

Despertó de golpe, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Le tomo varios segundos percatarse que tenía su mano derecha estirada frente a él y la bajo rápidamente al tiempo que giraba buscando a Draco.

Lo observo dormir profundamente y se relajó. Se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso sobre su mejilla; lo envolvió con los brazos y volvió a dormirse.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo eran más de las seis de la mañana. Supo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño así que se levantó sin despertar a Draco y se dispuso a bañarse.

Soltó una maldición cuando quiso dar el primer paso.

_“Maldición, para la próxima que quiera hacer la misma tontería me lanzare mínimo un hechizo de lubricación”_

Con muecas y maldiciones se dirigió al baño y se dio un baño de agua caliente para relajar los músculos.

Al salir encontró a Draco con una enorme sonrisa y su ropa lista.

– Buenos días amor, ¿qué tal amaneciste? – pregunto contento.

– Perfecto– contesto Draco admirando el cuerpo de Harry aun húmedo.

– Creo que lo mejor sería prepararnos para ir a Hogsmeade– dijo Harry.

– Supongo que sí– contesto Draco con cansancio.

Agarro su ropa y se levantó cuando un fuerte mareo lo envió directo al suelo, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo atrapo en el aire.

– ¿Qué sucede amor? – pregunto Harry preocupado, revisando a Draco en busca de alguna herida.

– Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me siento muy débil– cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a buscar los ojos esmeralda de su Harry– creo que tendré que tomar un poco de poción _Vigorizante_ – susurro indeciso mirando a Harry.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

– Está bien– se rindió– pero solo una vez, si después te sientes mal dímelo inmediatamente ¿sí? – pidió inclinándose hacia él.

– Si amor– prometió Draco creyendo que para ese momento ya estarían con el Lord.

Harry convoco la poción y se la tendió a Draco. Cuando la hubo tomado lo ayudo a levantarse, y justo cuando estaba por entrar al baño con el Hedwig entro por la ventana.

– Ve, ya me siento bien– hablo Draco dándole un empujoncito al moreno.

Harry se dirigió a su lechuza con renuencia y le desato la carta.

_“Querido Harry,_

_Espero que el joven Malfoy se encuentre bien. La cita será al mediodía. No te preocupes, mi mejor grupo se encargara de ir por ustedes._

_Nos veremos en poco tiempo._

_Tom”_

 

Incendio la carta y se dirigió al baño.

– ¿Todo bien amor? – pregunto tocando la puerta, recibió una afirmación y se encamino a prepararse.

Cuando Draco salió, vestido y peinado guardaron las cosas que necesitarían y salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

 

_**TR***LV** _

 

– Muy bien, si ya no hay dudas entonces váyanse– dijo Tom mirando a sus mortífagos– y ya sabes, cualquier inconveniente házmelo saber inmediatamente Severus– amenazo Tom mirando fijamente a su mortífago.

– Por supuesto mi Lord– dijo inclinando la cabeza.

– Váyanse– ordeno y al segundo siguiente sus mortífagos habían desaparecido.

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

Faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía y Harry quería volverse loco. Draco, que se había sentido bien durante la mañana ahora se veía cansado, aunque no lo admitiera.

Estaban paseando solos cerca de “Las tres Escobas”; le había explicado a Theo y Blaise sobre el plan de su padre y ellos se habían ofrecido bastante amables a distraer a Fred y a George para que no intervinieran.

Así que eso los llevo a pasear solos mientras sus amigos tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry tomo la mano de Draco y le sonrió tranquilizador, estaba por decirle algo cuando sintió la vibración en el aire y tiro de él justo antes de que el hechizo pasara por su lado. Empuño su varita protegiendo al rubio, que del movimiento brusco termino tirado en el suelo.

Los hechizos comenzaron a llover desde dos direcciones. Dos personas que no podían ser estudiantes porque lanzaban Cruciatus que a duras penas podía esquivar, sobre todo porque las lanzaban al mismo tiempo.

Draco estaba confundido, no sabía porque los mortífagos los atacaban. Su cerebro estaba embotado y no podía pensar con claridad. De pronto vio aparecer frente a ellos a dos personas que bien hubieran pasado por mortífagos de no ser por sus túnicas azul marino y máscaras diferentes de color negro.

Reuniendo fuerzas logro ponerse en pie y saco su varita para proteger a Harry. 

Harry tenía la atención puesta en sus enemigos, analizándolos. Tan rápido como los ataques se habían detenido habían vuelto a comenzar. Todas eran maldiciones oscuras. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba a su lado hasta que este cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose del dolor por haber recibido el Cruciatus que el tan ágilmente había esquivado.

Sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo y agito su varita furiosamente despidiendo al atacante contra el local de Madame Rosmerta. Las pocas personas que aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido salían rápidamente a ver con sus propios ojos al _Niño-Que-Vivió_ teniendo un duelo con mortífagos.

Harry ignoro los gritos de sus amigos y volvió su atención a la única figura que seguía en pie. Él fue el primero en atacar, creando una lluvia de hechizos como respuesta. De reojo vio a Draco jadeando en el suelo incapaz de moverse y busco a sus amigos con la mirada. Se aterro al ver que lanzaban hechizos contra una barrera que los aislaba de los demás.

Busco rápidamente a la persona que había caído y la encontró apuntándolo por la espalda. Con un movimiento rápido conjuro un _Protego_ sobre Draco dejándose el mismo indefenso. Soltó un gruñido cuando dos Cruciatus impactaron sobre su cuerpo. El dolor exploto por todo su cuerpo quemándolo, como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en su piel y su sangre fuera lava hirviendo.

Soporto lo que le parecieron horas hasta que sus rodillas cedieron, pero no así su voluntad para proteger a Draco manteniendo el escudo sobre su novio aun acosta de su propio dolor, que era demasiado fuerte para seguir consciente, era como si le estuvieran quebrando todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Su vista se oscurecía poco a poco, no soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Su garganta clamaba por dejar salir su dolor con los gritos desgarradores que reprimía.

Cuando el dolor se detuvo no supo si había sido porque la maldición se había detenido o porque su cuerpo ya no era capaz de sentir dolor. Inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones y de pronto fue consciente del caos que había a su alrededor.

Levanto la vista al frente, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos rojos.

Voldemort…su padre estaba frente a él. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo pero sus ojos mostraban ira y preocupación. Observo a su alrededor y vio a cinco mortífagos apuntando a su espalda. La inconsciencia lo reclamaba y sintiéndose completamente seguro por primera vez, se rindió llamando a su padre.

– Padre– susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

Tom se acercó sin  cambiar su expresión y antes de levantarlo en sus brazos le ordeno a Severus que se encargara de las dos personas inconscientes y a Narcissa que se llevara a su hijo.

Cuando tuvo el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo en sus brazos se giró a la multitud que no había huido aterrorizada y les sonrió de lado, permitiéndoles una mejor vista de su _Niño de Oro_ en los brazos de su enemigo.

A su señal todos desparecieron, no sin antes ver aparecer todo un escuadrón de aurores frente a ellos.

Los aurores se quedaron atónitos al ver desaparecer a los mortífagos, con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort llevándose con ellos a Harry Potter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ; )  
> Lindo día, nos estamos leyendo el próximo sábado...bye


	30. Fuga de Azkaban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos mis lindos lectores : D 
> 
> ¿Cómo han estado esta semana? Espero que bien ; ) 
> 
> Explicaciones sobre la luz dorada...les diré que la clave está en las últimas palabras que le dijo Draco a Harry antes de que apareciera la luz dorada ; ) esa luz significo dos cosas: una de ellas si, significa un precioso y hermoso paquete de ternura ; ) y lo segundo, bueno, está relacionado con las palabras que le dice Draco a Harry : )
> 
> NOTA: Para las fans de Lucius...aquí esta su primera aparición : D espero que les guste como lo escribí ; )

 

_**HR***TR** _

 

Harry fue levemente consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor, estaba confundido y su cuerpo dolía horrores. Sintió un frasco en sus labios y automáticamente se alejó de él.

– Tómalo Harry, te ayudara a aliviar el dolor.

Harry reconoció la voz de Severus y cuando el frasco volvió a sus labios lo bebió completo. Al instante sintió cosquillear todo su cuerpo y un agradable calor se extendió por sus extremidades llevándose el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su padre. Remus le miraba con una sonrisa y a su lado Sirius le sonreía alzando las cejas.

– Estoy bien padre– dijo con voz ronca. No entendía porque se preocupaba tanto su padre si solo habían sido unos crucia…– _¡Draco!_ – jadeo levantándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor frenético.

– Está vivo– dijo Narcissa acercándose a Harry– lo has salvado– susurro– si hubiera recibido otro Cruciatus no hubiera…– no pudo continuar porque los sollozos ahogaban su voz.

– Quiero verlo– se apresuró a decir mientras se quitaba las mantas y se sentaba en la cama.

– Debes descansar– llamo con voz  firme Tom– podrías volver a desmayarte o…

– **_Quiero…verlo_** – dijo lentamente mirando fijo a su padre.

Tom frunció el ceño molesto por el tono de su hijo e hizo una mueca pero termino aceptando.

Eso no significaba que iba a arriesgarlo, puesto que Severus todavía no lo revisaba. Sin previo aviso lo tomo en brazos otra vez y sin importarle el gruñido de su hijo y las risas de los demás lo llevo directo a la cama de su pareja y lo sentó sobre la cama.

Ni bien fue depositado sobre la cama se lanzó sobre Draco abrazándose con fuerza a su cuerpo; un cuerpo que estaba muy frió para ser saludable. Se levantó y observo su extrema palidez, sus ojeras y sus labios pálidos. Su respiración era tan superficial que no creía que llegara suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Acaricio suavemente sus mejillas y sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentirlo tan frío… casi como si estuviera muerto.  

– Padre– llamo vacilante, sintiendo el miedo crecer al ver que su padre evitaba su mirada– dijiste que podrías ayudarlo…– sollozo.

Tom escucho sus sollozos y sintió su corazón partirse. Volvió la vista a su hijo y observo sus ojos tristes llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

– El joven Malfoy estaba muy débil para soportar un ataque y más un _Crucio_ – se removió incomodo bajo la mirada de su hijo– su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportarlo y…colapso– trago saliva al ver las lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de su hijo y se obligó a continuar– está en un especie de coma mágico y…

– _¡No!_ – negó Harry llorando– _¡No Draco, el no!_ – se giró a Draco y se aferró a su pecho– no Draco, tú no me puedes hacer esto, _¡me lo prometiste! ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo por siempre!_ – grito aferrándose a su camisa– no, por favor no….

Todos miraban con dolor al joven que lloraba amargamente aferrado a su pareja.

Tom sentía un enorme dolor al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo. Se acercó rápidamente y con firmeza atrajo a su hijo a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– Papá por favor– rogo Harry.

– Harry…aún hay más– susurro Tom pero Harry negó  frenéticamente y se aferró más a el– debes saberlo Harry…quizás no todo este perdido– con un dedo tomo suavemente el mentón de su hijo y lo subió suavemente depositando un beso en su frente– a pesar de su estado crítico, creemos que si neutralizamos su núcleo mágico podrá despertar– vio la súplica en los ojos verdes y prosiguió– su cuerpo se defendió del dolor dejando fluir su magia y por ese motivo colapso– Tom miro al rubio y regreso su vista a su hijo– su magia fue prácticamente drenada y por eso el esta murien…

– _¡No!_ – negó Harry con ferocidad– no lo permitiré, _¡si cree que puede irse y dejarme solo está muy equivocado!_ – negó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

– Lo único que podría mantenerlo estable serian transfusiones de magia cada…

– Lo hare– se movió Harry acercándose al rubio.

– No Harry– llamo Tom sosteniéndolo– no puede ser cualquiera, tu magia debe ser compatible con el– vio la confusión de su hijo y suspiro– debes ser familia.

En cuanto proceso la información giro su cabeza hacia Narcissa y Sirius.

– Sabes que haré lo que sea para que seas feliz– dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

– Es solo que su cuerpo consume muy rápido nuestra magia– agrego Narcissa– Siri y yo somos Black pero mi hijo también es Malfoy y su herencia mágica es por parte de mi marido– terminó Narcissa mirando fijamente a Harry.

– Lucius– susurro Harry despacio.

– Tenemos que sacar a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban– dijo con firmeza Tom, quien ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver a su hijo levantarse abruptamente─ es la única solución– agrego, esperando la repuesta de Harry.

Ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces y miro a los presentes con seriedad.

– Muy bien– dijo con voz fría y controlada– necesitare una escolta, no importa quienes sean pero quiero a mi padrino y Bellatrix conmigo para poder entrar, ellos conocen la prisión; además– continuo hablando mientras se levantaba ignorando las caras de shock de todos– también necesitare que me presten una máscara y una túnica, yo tengo una varita ilegal así que no hará falta que me consigas una– continuo hablando mientras se cambiaba sin importarle que estuviera la madre de su novio presente─ ignoro si tienes mortífagos que sean medimagos– agrego– de no ser así entonces envía un par de mortífagos a secuestrar al mejor medimago para tenerlo disponible por si necesitamos ayuda. ¿Entendido? – pregunto girando hacia los demás, incluido su padre.

Todos le miraban con la boca abierta, menos su padre que seguía en shock. De repente Narcissa, Sirius, Remus y Severus inclinaron su cabeza y susurraron _“Si, mi señor”._

Harry les miro con incredulidad y estaba por decirles que eso no era un juego cuando escucho el gruñido de su padre que le miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry molesto– ¿Por qué no se mueven? – exigió.

– ¿No escucharon a mi hijo? – pregunto Tom mirándolos–  _¡muévanse!_

En un segundo todos salían apresurados por la puerta susurrando entre ellos.

Tom miro a  su hijo y le sonrió.

– Estoy orgulloso de ti– dijo abrazándolo.

– Lo se– contesto– soy un pequeño Señor Oscuro en entrenamiento– sonrió de lado– o un mini Voldemort, como quieras decirme.

Tom soltó una corta risa y negó divertido.

– Muy bien _mi pequeño Señor Oscuro_ , tenemos un mortífago que rescatar.

Harry asintió y se separó de su padre para acercarse a su novio.

– Haré hasta lo imposible para que estés bien amor– susurro tomando su mano– ¡te lo prometo! – sello su promesa con un beso.

Caminaron hacia la puerta con decisión.

– Ah, una cosa más Harry– llamo Tom haciendo detenerse a su hijo– ni sueñes que te dejare ir solo, tienes una extraña forma de meterte en problemas hasta en la situación mas ridícula– dijo socarrón.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio.

 

*********

 

– ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado esto en nuestra cara! – exclamo George molesto y preocupado.

– Ni siquiera pudimos hacer algo para evitar que se lo llevara– completo Fred triste.

– Y lo que es peor, con los aurores custodiando cada pasillo de Hogwarts no podremos ir al pasadizo– dijo George.

Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Blaise y Theo asintieron.

– Dejen de preocuparse– dijo Theo– estoy seguro que están bien.

– Si– afirmo Blaise– denles un poco de crédito– agrego– estamos hablando de Draco y Harry, si por separado daban miedo… _¡juntos!_ – se estremeció ligeramente– el Señor Oscuro puede darse por vencido– sonrió malicioso.

Todos rieron el chiste, pero lo que no sabían era que tan cerca de la verdad estaban.

 

_**AD** _

– Como fue que paso esto Albus– exigió Scrimgeour– quiero una explicación y que sea convincente o sino rodaran cabezas– agrego– empezando por la tuya.

– Mi querido ministro– susurro despacio– ¿me está amenazando? – pregunto con fingida inocencia– quizá deba recordarle que fui _yo_ quien lo puso como ministro.

– Todos botaron por mi– intento defenderse.

– Si, pero fue porque _yo_ lo apoye– rebatió con suficiencia– toda la comunidad mágica hace lo que _yo_ quiera _sin_ excepción ministro– explico.

Scrimgeour suspiro sabiéndose derrotado.

– Hay que encontrarlo cuanto antes o nuestro cuidadoso plan se ira a la basura– dicho esto salió por la chimenea.

Albus sonrió de lado y tomo un caramelo de limón.

– ¿Quién dice que habrá paz cuando termine que Potter y Riddle? –susurro.

 

_**TR***HR** _

 

Todos aparecieron por traslador atravesando las barreras que conectaban con el ministerio.

– Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que lleguen los aurores– hablo Tom– el mortífago que esta en el ministerio solo nos podía comprar algo de tiempo.

– Bella y Black irán con mi hijo y conmigo a buscar a Lucius y los demás despejaran el camino– escucho a su hijo aclararse la garganta y gruño molesto– no quiero muertes– agrego con voz indiferente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y le regalo un abrazo a su padre.

– _¡Que miran!_ – gruño– _¡muévanse!_

 

Volaron los hechizos en todas direcciones mientras su padre y el corrían atrás de Bellatrix y su padrino.  Cuando llegaron a una bifurcación Tom le hizo una seña a Black y Bella y tomo el camino de la derecha jalando a su hijo. Ambos iban revisando todas las celdas sin excepción.

De pronto Harry se quedó parado en una celda vacía que se veía altamente protegida y frunció el ceño.

Tom lo alcanzo a ver y lo llamo con urgencia. Su hijo no se movió.

 – Fue de Black hace tiempo y desde su fuga no la han vuelto a ocupar– vio a su hijo dar un paso y lo urgió– vamos Harry, ya han llegado los aurores y debemos darnos prisa.

Harry asintió y trago el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Adelanto a su padre que revisaba las dos celdas que estaban a su alcance.

Cuando llego a la última celda lo encontró. Su aspecto estaba tan descuidado que por un momento creyó haberlo confundido, hasta que se giró y clavo en él unos ojos grises tan familiares.

Volvió la vista a su padre y asintió en su dirección. Su padre le hizo una seña para que entrara mientras el cuidaba el pasillo.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y lanzo un _Bombarda._ Cuando el polvo se asentó entro rápidamente.

Lucius le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde la esquina más alejada de la celda.

– ¿Quién eres? – hablo con voz ronca– no te conocí dentro de las filas de mi señor– susurro.

Harry soltó una risita pero no contesto, más bien se dedicó a estudiar lo descuidado que estaba el hombre frente a él. Sin embargo no habría problema si donaba un poco de magia a su novio.

– No eres un mortífago común– agrego desconfiado– mi señor nunca le daría una máscara diferente a nadie a menos que sea alguien especial– prosiguió mientras lo estudiaba– ni siquiera a mí, que era su mano derecha me dio tal honor– replico con envidia.

Harry soltó una corta carcajada y negó.

– Tienes razón Lucius, _soy_ alguien _especial_ – explico quitándose la máscara y dejando en shock al pobre hombre– creo que te comió la lengua el gato– dijo burlón.

Lucius balbuceaba con incredulidad.

– _¿Potter?_ – logro pronunciar– pero es _imposible._

– Tks– Harry chasqueo la lengua negando– nada es imposible si lo deseas y lo que yo deseo es estar al lado del hombre al que tu llamas _mi señor_ – imito Harry divertido.

Lucius abrió grandes los ojos y después hizo una mueca.

– Pero no venía a hablarte de eso– dijo Harry, sin pensar que no se había expresado bien y el padre de su novio lo había malinterpretado.

– Tú dirás _Potter_ – escupió Lucius con el ceño fruncido– aunque si me permites decírtelo, creo que la muerte de tu querido padrino te afecto– dijo con sorna.

Harry negó sonriendo.

– Serpiente hasta el final, ¿no? – replico Harry– por esta vez lo dejare pasar porque te necesito para…

– Oh, ¡el Gran Harry Potter me necesita! – interrumpió regodeándose– ¿Qué acaso el Señor Oscuro no te satisface en la cama y has venido por mí? – pregunto con suficiencia– porque si es así dejam…

Harry se puso rojo de vergüenza y coraje al escuchar hablar así de su padre y el, que sin pensarlo saco su varita y le lanzo un Crucio. Lo observo retorcerse en el suelo y con una mueca levanto la maldición.

Lucius respiro profundo cuando la maldición fue levantada.

_“Maldito crío no lo creí capaz de usar una imperdonable”_

– Escucha Lucius– dijo molesto– aún no te he perdonado por lo del ministerio y créeme que te cruciaría hasta el cansancio si no te necesitara, ¿entendiste? – cuestiono apuntándolo con la varita.

Lucius asintió aun en contra de su voluntad.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto con los dientes apretados.

No podía creer que había caído tan bajo como para obedecer al mestizo de Potter solo porque se le ofrecía a su se…

– Salvar a Draco– susurro Harry con la garganta apretada por el sollozo que luchaba por retener.

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – pregunto Lucius alarmado– ¿Qué le paso a mi _hijo_? – pregunto, sujetando al chico por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con violencia.

– Vienen…– Tom se calló al ver al despreciable Lucius lastimando a su hijo– no le vuelvas a poner las manos encima– siseo con furia mientras aventaba al rubio al suelo.

– M-m-mi señor– susurro Lucius inclinándose, sorprendido por la nueva apariencia del Señor Oscuro– lo sie…

– La próxima vez que le pongas una mano encima te matare– amenazo aproximándose a Harry.

– Basta– llamo Harry– el solo está preocupado por Draco, igual que yo.

– Debemos irnos, los auro…

No termino porque un hechizo impacto en su espalda haciéndole una herida honda que cruzaba casi toda su espalda.

Harry apretó su varita y se giró rápidamente.

– _¡Potter!_ – exclamaron cuatro aurores al mismo tiempo– ¿Qué significa…

– **_No-lo-vuelvan-a-TOCAR_** – grito Harry, lanzándoles un _Impedimenta_ que arrojo a los aurores contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes.

Se giró y se apresuró al lado de su padre que ya era atendido por Lucius.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunto arrodillándose a su lado.

Tom asintió.

– Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero te reconocieron así que debo matarlos– explico apuntándolos con su varita.

 – _¡No!_ – exclamo Harry apresurado.

– ¿No? – pregunto Tom incrédulo– pero te han reconocido por si no lo recuerdas– dijo molesto.

– Si, pero no es necesario que los mates– explico– puedes borrarles la memoria– vio la indecisión de su padre y lo tomo de la mano– por favor– rogó.

Tom bufo girando los ojos.

– Odio cuando pones esa cara– dijo haciendo una mueca.

Harry sonrió sabiéndose ganador y salto al cuello de su padre dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias.

Tom se sonrojo pero no dijo nada y correspondió el abrazo de su hijo. Gruño a Lucius, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada atónita que les dirigía. 

Cuando hubo arreglado todo, Harry y Lucius tomaron un brazo de Tom y desaparecieron.

 

_**AD** _

 

– Se ha hecho el conteo de los presos y las restauraciones Señor Ministro– dijo un auror.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Dumbledore.

– Solo falta Lucius Malfoy, Ministro– respondió.

– Sabia que vendría por el– dijo Dumbledore dándose la vuelta– Rufus, debes alertar a la comunidad. Con Harry Potter en su poder y todos sus mortífagos juntos habrá más de un ataque diario.

Rufus palideció pero rápidamente se recompuso.

– Supongo que es lo mejor.

Ambos asintieron y partieron cada quien a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

 

_**AD***DU** _

 

– ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayan atacado los mortífagos el mismo día Albus!? – grito Umbridge histérica– ya casi lo tenían y ahora nos hemos quedado sin nada.

– Calma querida– hablo Dumbledore– a las personas que contrataron no les dijeron nada ni siquiera sabían para quien trabajaban. Además también rompieron en Azkaban y se llevaron a Lucius Malfoy.

– Demonios, ese estúpido mocoso se me fue– bramo molesta─ ya le tenía preparada su bienvenida.

– Debo irme– dijo Dumbledore aburrido– te mantendré informada.

Salió ignorando los gritos y exigencias de la mujer y desapareció.

 

_**LM** _

 

Lucius tuvo que ser sostenido por Tom al llegar a la mansión. Cuando alzo la vista Severus entraba con un stock de pociones que seguramente sabrían asqueroso.

– Antes de ver a tu hijo debes comer y arreglarte– dijo Tom mirando a Lucius con seriedad– Severus se encargara de cuidarte.

– Gracias mi señor– susurro inclinando la cabeza.

Tom dio media vuelta y añadió.

– Ven un momento Harry– pidió y sin esperar respuesta retomo su camino.

Harry miro hacia la habitación de Draco y volvió la vista a la espalda de su padre, indeciso. Escucho un gruñido a sus espaldas y volteo hacia Lucius que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Severus asentía en su dirección y miraba la habitación de su ahijado.

Harry sonrió comprendiendo y dando media vuelta echo a correr tras su padre.

– ¿Me puedes explicar que hace _Potter_ aquí? – pregunto de mal humor– aunque ya me lo imagino– pero se interrumpió al recordar a su hijo– quiero ver a mi hijo Severus– exigió.

Severus negó.

– No lo puedes ver en este momento– dijo dando media vuelta– vamos que el medimago nos espera– dicho esto camino hacia la habitación.

– ¿¡Medimago!? – pregunto Lucius incrédulo.

– Agradécele a Harry, si hubiera sido por el Lord solo tomarías pociones– dijo con burla.

 Lucius gruño disgustado. _“Asqueroso mestizo, otra razón más para odiarlo”_

Cuando el tembloroso medimago termino de analizarlo, solo le detecto anemia, desnutrición y deshidratación.

– No es nada grave– explico mirando a Severus– no paso mucho tiempo en Azkaban.

– ¿Entonces no le afectara lo que se hará después? – pregunto indiferente.

– No, solo se sentirá muy cansado pero con un largo reposo bastara.

Severus asintió.

– Con respecto al otro asunto– comentó el medimago indeciso– creo que tienen que darse prisa. La magia se está drenando por sus poros poco a poco y las otras dos personas no soportaran más tiempo– explico misterioso.

Severus comprendió y le permitió retirarse.

Lucius estaba realmente molesto, no comprendía todo eso pero estaba seguro que _el otro asunto_ era su hijo.

Cuando Severus entro agito su varita y levito todas las pociones hacia él.

– Antes de que empieces tomate todas las pociones– ordeno con tono brusco.

Lucius hizo una mueca y tomo el primer frasco, lo olio y arrugo la nariz.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? – pregunto desconfiado.

– No te envenenare Lucius– dijo burlón– Harry te necesita vivo y sano– agrego sonriendo– esta es para tu desnutrición– espero que se la tomara y le entrego la siguiente– esta son vitaminas– espero un momento y continuo– esta es para tu deshidratación– le tendió el siguiente frasco pero fue rechazado. 

– Si no me dices que es lo que sucede con mi hijo no seguiré tomando esas pociones– dijo con determinación.

Severus suspiro.

– Parece ser que el poder que tanto deseaste de joven…le fue otorgado a tu hijo– dijo disfrutando la rapidez con la que palidecía su amigo– y bueno, no fuiste el único que lo sabía, al parecer Dumbledore también; y utilizo un método…poco ortodoxo para despertar sus poderes– explico.

– _¿¡Qué!?_ – pregunto incrédulo Lucius– ¿Qué le hizo ese anciano a mi hijo? – pregunto furioso.

– Le lanzo el hechizo– respondió Severus– pero su cuerpo aún no estaba preparado para esa cantidad de magia y…

– ¿Y? – presiono Lucius nervioso.

– Su cuerpo ha colapsado y su propia magia lo esta abandonando– soltó Severus– Sirius y Narcissa han estado haciéndole transfusiones de magia pero su cuerpo necesita la tuya– explico. 

– Necesito verlo– dijo intentando levantarse.

Severus negó deteniéndolo. _“Ni siquiera ha razonado lo de Sirius”_

– No hasta que tomes todas las pociones– dijo tendiéndole otro frasco.

Lucius hizo un sonido de disgusto pero obedeció.

– Esta es la última– dijo Severus ampliando su sonrisa al ver a Lucius tomarse toda la poción sin vacilar– no debes preocuparte por Draco, ahora debes descansar– agrego.

– En…cuan-to des-despierte te…matare– susurro Lucius con los ojos casi cerrados.

– Era la única forma en que descansarías– pero Lucius ya no escucho porque había caído en un profundo sueño.

Severus salió de su habitación sabiendo que su amigo estaría irritablemente áspero cuando despertara. Suspiro cansado. Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio, y claramente no iba a ser su señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado : )  
> Ahhh les aviso, este inicio de semana habra doble cap, uno el lunes o martes y el otro el sábado : D  
> Bueno, lindo fin de semana,   
> Nos leemos pronto...


	31. El poder de la magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos y chicas, perdón por tardar tanto : )  
> Solo paso rápido a dejar el cap que había prometido ; )

_**HR***TR** _

 

─ Lo he comprendido perfectamente─ dijo Harry a su padre─ pero yo confió por completo en mis amigos y creo que es hora de que les diga la verdad─ replico testarudo.

─ Solo los dos chicos pelirrojos─ replico Tom molesto─ y es mi última oferta. 

Harry bufo disgustado pero accedió.

─ Tu ganas─ dijo con una mueca.

─ Siempre, pero eso ya deberías saberlo─ agrego burlón.

Harry hizo un puchero pero luego sonrio con malicia.

─ ¿En serio? Porque recuerdo varias veces en las que tenias que salir huyendo de _mi_ ─ agrego mirando sus uñas con falsa inocencia.

─ Largo de aquí _mocoso_ ─gruño Tom sacando su varita─ o me encargare de que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores.

Harry lo miro sorprendido y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.

─ Pero muuuy mayores─ agrego riendo, antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

El hechizo de Tom golpeo la puerta unos segundos después de cerrarse. Gruño apretándose el puente de la nariz.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

 

 

*********

Harry había permanecido despierto desde que había llegado de Hogsmeade con su padre y ahora se sentía cansado pero se negaba rotundamente a separarse de Draco.

Eran casi las 2 am cuando entro su padre a la habitación y le dijo que Lucius había despertado.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que ya podemos curar a Draco? ─ pregunto Harry esperanzado.

─ Supongo que ni tu, ni Lucius querrán esperar hasta que amanezca─ dijo con un suspiro─ iré por el medimago.

Harry asintió y observo a su padre salir. Se sentó de nuevo junto a su Dragón y le tomo la mano.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron su padre y Lucius, tras él venia el medimago sujeto por su padrino y por último venia Remus y Narcissa.

Lucius  estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cada vez más confusos después de ver a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin en la mansión de su señor. Levanto la vista y con gran esfuerzo se contuvo de hechizar a Potter por atreverse a tocar a su hijo. Después de todo el valoraba su vida.

─ Ven aquí Harry─ llamo Tom con tranquilidad─ Lucius y el medimago se harán cargo del joven Malfoy.

Harry le miro renuente pero aun así obedeció. Se levantó, depositando un tierno beso en la frente del rubio y se situó junto a su padre.

Lucius tuvo que apretar las manos para no sacar su varita y hechizar en el olvido al atrevido niñato por besar con sus sucios labios mestizos a su hijo.

El medimago y Lucius se acercaron a cada lado de Draco, uno extendiendo la varita y el otro acariciando a su heredero.

─ Está todo listo─ dijo el medimago.

Lucius asintió y coloco las palmas extendidas sobre el pecho de su hijo. Se concentró y dejo fluir libremente su magia.

Harry veía todo con atención, sin perderse ningún detalle; esperando que de un momento a otro su novio despertara.

Lucius sudaba de los pies a la cabeza y la debilidad comenzaba a hacerse presente pero no cejo en su empeño por salvar la vida de su hijo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a estremecerse violentamente. Su columna se arqueaba de tal modo que solo la cabeza y los pies tocaban la cama. Lucius miro al medimago con horror y lo encontró ejecutándole una serie de hechizos a su hijo.

─ Continúe─ ordeno─ si se detiene ahora el joven puede morir─ advirtió.

Lucius continúo intercambiando su mirada entre el medimago y su hijo, esperando la siguiente instrucción.

Harry estaba aterrorizado.

 _─ ¡Draco!_ ─ grito intentando acercarse pero fue detenido por su padre─ _¡suéltame! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!_ ─ llamaba desesperado.

─ Ya oíste Harry─ hablo Tom─ si interrumpes puede morir.

─ _¡No!_ ─ grito Harry volviéndose hacia su padre─ no lo digas, él no lo hará, no me dejara─ gritaba mientras pegaba con los puños en el pecho de su padre.

Tom no lo detuvo, simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza y le permitió desahogarse.

Lucius no entendía la desesperación del chico Potter pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. La debilidad de su cuerpo era cada vez más, al contrario de los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de su hijo que ya casi no se notaban. Cuando creyó que ya todo estaba terminado, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza, observo al medimago indicarle que parara y cuando así lo hizo las cosas se detuvieron al instante.

─ Solo era magia que estaba saturando su cuerpo─ explico el medimago─ pero dentro de poco despertara.

Harry no logro advertirles cuando sintió la vibración en el aire, solo tuvo tiempo de conjurar un _Protego_ para proteger a su padre y a él. Los demás salieron despedidos contra la pared.

Casi inmediatamente deshizo el escudo y corrió hacia su novio no sin antes constatar que su familia se encontraba bien.

─ _¡Draco!_ ─ exclamo Harry aferrándose a su pecho─ por favor despierta─ suplico tomando sus mejillas─ por favor amor abre tus hermosos ojos para mi─ suplico besando sus labios.

Lucius no fue capaz de soportar el impacto y quedo en el suelo inconsciente.

Remus levito a Lucius e hizo aparecer una camilla.

El medimago logro levantarse y se apresuró a revisar a su paciente.  

─ Él está bien Sr. Potter─ dijo con calma─ pero su cuerpo se está acostumbrando a la enorme cantidad de magia que ahora tiene─ explico─ solo necesita dormir.

Harry asintió agradecido y miro a su padre.

─ Me quedare─ aseguro.

─ Muy bien─ acepto Tom asintiendo─ encárguese de Lucius─ ordeno mirando al medimago─ todos los demás retírense.

Harry tomo asiento junto a Draco cuando todos salieron y se dispuso a esperar despierto hasta que Draco despertara.

 

_**H** **&** **D***D** **&** **H** _

 

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido ni cuánto tiempo duro pero cuando despertó se encontró con un par de ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada.  

─ ¿Draco? ─ llamo Harry con la voz estrangulada─ _¡Draco!_ ─ exclamo llorando y lanzándose a sus brazos─ creí que te perdería.

Draco no contesto, simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y acaricio su espalda.

─ Si creíste que te desharías de mí para irte con otro estas muy equivocado─ dijo Draco con cariño. 

─ Tonto─ dijo Harry riendo con lágrimas en los ojos─ jamás te dejaría porque te amo─ dijo besando sus labios.

─ Y yo a ti amor─ respondió Draco. 

─ Debo traer al medimago─ exclamo Harry poniéndose en pie.

─ _¡No!_ ─ exclamo Draco reteniéndolo─ no te vayas, esperemos un rato más─ vio la indecisión y suplico─ por favor.

─  Yo me haré cargo─ dijo Narcissa entrando─ hola hijo, iré por el medimago, quédate con Harry─ dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Harry sonrió cuando Draco le hizo sitio junto a él y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó a su lado  descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Suspiro feliz cuando sintió la calidez de su cuerpo y los brazos de su Dragón rodearlo y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Cuando el medimago entro seguido del Lord y su madre, Draco los silencio con el dedo señalando a su moreno.

─ Está cansado─ dijo el medimago sonriendo con timidez─ no se ha despegado de usted desde que yo he estado aquí─ explico.

─ Lo se─ dijo incomodo─ gracias.

─ No es a mí a quien tiene que agradecer─ dijo el medimago moviendo su varita sobre el chico─ todo está en orden, si me permiten me retiro─ dijo mirando incomodo al señor oscuro, tras su asentimiento camino hacia la puerta.

─ ¿Puedo saber que me paso? ─ pregunto Draco en un susurro.

─ Lo mejor será esperar a que los dos estén en condiciones─ respondió Tom─ ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Perfecto─ sonrió─ ya extrañaba sentirme bien─ agrego sonriendo a su madre─ gracias por ayudarme mi señ…

─ No─ negó Tom─ no es necesario que me llamen de esa forma─ explico─ a Harry no le gusta, además─ agrego─ ya casi te considero de la familia─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Narcissa.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

─ Gracias señor, es un honor para mí.

─ Descansen─ dijo─ hablaremos después todos juntos─ asintió a Narcissa y agrego─ dile a mi hijo cuando despierte que necesito hablar con él.

─ Por supuesto señor─ respondió.

─ Nos vemos hijo─ dijo besando su frente y acariciando con ternura el cabello de Harry─ jamás podre agradecerle a Harry todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia.

Draco observo a su madre salir y frunció el ceño con confusión. ¿A  qué se refería su madre?

Después de haber dormido demasiado se sentía descansado así que se dedicó a ver a su moreno dormir. Perdió la noción del tiempo observando a su novio y detallando sus finas características. De repente se sobresaltó al verlo abrir los ojos.

─ ¿Me observabas dormir? ─ pregunto risueño─ ¿no es un tanto extraño? ─pregunto divertido.

─ No cuando se trata de un hermoso chico de ojos verdes─ dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió dándole un casto beso en los labios.

─ ¿Lucius ya vino a verte? ─ pregunto bostezando.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ pregunto Draco confundido, parpadeando con rapidez─ ¿A quién te refieres?

─ A Lucius─ dijo Harry como si nada─ a Lucius Malfoy─ explico─ ya te explico mi padre que lo sacamos de Azkaban, ¿verdad? ─ pregunto confundido, recordaba en sueños haber escuchado la voz de su padre.

─ _¿¡Qué hicieron que!?_ ─ pregunto asombrado─ _¡Oh Merlín! ¡Sacaron a mi padre de Azkaban!_ ─ exclamo conmocionado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Harry asintió, feliz de ver a su rubio contento.

─ Si amor, él fue quien te salvo─ dijo Harry─ y no sabes cuánto le agradeceré por siempre─ dijo apretando sus brazos alrededor del chico rubio.  

─ Gracias por sacarlo de ese lugar─ dijo besándolo─ muchas gracias Harry─ dijo entre beso y beso.

Harry sonrió acariciando su rostro.

─ Sabes que haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz─ respondió.

Draco lo beso, profundamente agradecido, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón de esa boca que se abría para él. El beso se hizo más demandante y de pronto sintió a Harry tirar de sus caderas haciéndole sentir su erección.

Draco jadeo separándose.

─ Tu padre…te espera─ jadeo con dificultad.

─ Puede esperar un rato más─ dijo jadeante─ te necesito, por favor─ agrego moviendo las caderas.

Draco gimió y de un movimiento se posiciono sobre el moreno que lo recibió con las piernas abiertas. Lo beso con pasión mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él, al tiempo que recorría su cuerpo con una mano.

Harry se movió al compás de las caderas de Draco, enredando sus piernas en su cadera buscando más fricción.

Draco descendió por el cuello de Harry besando y mordiendo a su paso,  siendo obsequiado con deliciosos gemidos que lo excitaban más.

─ Ahhhh Draco─ gimió fuerte arqueando la espalda─ muévete más amor─ pidió jadeando─ ¡mas rápido! ─ gimió apretando sus manos en las caderas de Draco para apretarse más fuerte, provocando un fuerte gemido que lo hizo deslizar sus manos a lo largo de la ancha espalda, arañando sobre su camisa con deseo.

Draco serpenteo por su cuerpo y abrió su pantalón apresuradamente. Sin bajar su ropa interior acerco su nariz e inhalo profundamente.

─ Ahhhh delicioso─ dijo lamiendo sobre la tela─ no sabes todo lo que te haré esta noche mi amor─ dijo dando una última succión sobre la tela antes de regresar a su boca.

─ Demuéstramelo─ jadeo Harry.

─ Tu padre espera─ recordó Draco moviéndose otra vez contra el─ pero esta noche serás mío─ declaro mordiendo su cuello─ y te follare duro─ Draco estaba por disculparse con el moreno por su vocabulario cuando escucho su ronco gemido.

─ Oh joder, sí─ gimió Harry arqueándose imposiblemente.

Draco lo observo sorprendido al ver lo excitado que se había puesto y sonrió. Acelero el ritmo buscando su tan ansiado orgasmo que llego cuando Harry se arqueo por ultima vez gritando su nombre y su humedad mojo su propio pantalón. 

Cayo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Harry que lo abrazo fuerte.

─ No sabía que te gusta que te hablen así─ dijo pícaro cuando recupero el aliento.

Harry se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

─ No sé de qué me hablas─ susurro.

─ Oh, sí que lo sabes amor y esta noche te lo demostrare─ replico besando su mejilla caliente─ y ahora arreglémonos que tu padre nos espera.

Harry se limpio con un rápido hechizo y dejo a Draco arreglándose mientras él iba a reunirse con su padre.

 

 

_**HR***TR** _

 

Harry toco suavemente antes de entrar.

─ Draco me dijo que me buscabas─ hablo Harry acercándose─ ¿necesitas algo?

─ Bueno, en realidad no necesito nada─ respondió incomodo─ pero pensé que le podías dedicar unos minutos a tu padre─ dijo molesto.

Harry lo miro con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Estas…estas celoso? ─ pregunto sorprendido─ _¿de Draco?_

─ ¡Que tonterías dices! ─ exclamo indignado─ por supuesto que no estoy celoso. Es más, mejor retírate porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú solo me quitas el tiempo─ dijo molesto mirando hacia otro lado.

─ Mmmm sí, como digas─ dijo riendo─ pero me quedare contigo mientras los demás llegan─ dijo acercándose.

─ Como quieras, solo no molestes porque tengo cosas que hacer─ hablo molesto.

Era indignante para alguien como el tener que soportar la lastima de su único hijo.

Harry hizo una mueca y camino frente a su padre. Con sus manos tomo suavemente la cara de su padre y la levanto encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa.

─ Te quiero mucho padre─ susurro con suavidad─ quizás no te lo diga seguido, pero te quiero mucho y no soportaría perderte─ negó acariciando su mejilla─ has hecho realidad mi más grande sueño: tener una familia. Draco es mi pareja, el amor de mi vida─ explico sin dejar de mirarlo─ pero tú siempre serás mi padre y siempre te voy a necesitar, _siempre._ Y eso _nada ni nadie_ lo cambiara _nunca_ ─ dijo mirándolo con amor.

Tom no salía de su asombro. Las hermosas palabras que le acababa de decir su hijo aún seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza.

─ Yo también te adoro hijo─ susurro con voz ahogada─ ven aquí─ dijo abriendo los brazos.

Harry no espero que se lo dijera dos veces, se sentó sobre su regazo y se abrazó fuertemente de su cuello recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

─ No quise hacerte una escena de celos, perdón─ susurro recargando su cabeza sobre la coronilla de su hijo─ es solo que… hace tan poco tiempo que me entere que tengo un hijo, un hijo con el único hombre que he amado y…para mi es difícil darme cuenta que ya no me necesitas─ explico en un susurro─ que no es a mí a quien buscas cuando tienes miedo o estas contento… es difícil aceptar que ya casi eres un hombre y que no te puedo tener en mi regazo todo el tiempo; no sabes cuánto deseo poder guardarte dentro de mi pecho para protegerte por siempre. No te pido que me entiendas solo…

─ Te entiendo─ interrumpió Harry tragando el nudo de su garganta─ yo también me he sentido así. Me hiciste muchísima falta cuando era un niño pero ahora que te tengo junto a mi, puedo recuperar al padre que nunca tuve, y tú puedes tener al hijo que deseas─ agrego depositando un beso en el cuello entre sus brazos ─ no necesitas reprimirte conmigo, si me quieres abrazar hazlo, si me quieres cargar en tu regazo hazlo, si me quieres dar un beso o decirme un _te quiero_ o lo que quieras, solo hazlo─ dijo alzando la vista hacia su padre con lágrimas en los ojos─ eso me haría inmensamente feliz.

─ Y yo siempre veré por la felicidad de mi hijo─ dijo besando su frente y parpadeando sus lagrimas ─ ahhh que quede claro que aun así debes comportarte frente a mis mortífagos y no hacerme alguna escena─ amenazo.

Harry soltó una risita acuosa.

─ Mira quien habla de escenas─ dijo divertido.

─ Eres un malcriado─ replico sonriendo─ y siempre diré que eso es culpa de Jams.

Ninguno dijo nada más, ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento que compartían como padre e hijo.

 

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió mostrando a Lucius Malfoy, quien se sorprendió por la escena frente a él. 

─ Disculpe mi Señor─ dijo haciendo una reverencia─ no sabía que ya estaba aquí─ explico evitando mirar al mocoso Potter sentado sobre las piernas del Lord como si nada.

─ No importa Lucius, pasa─ pidió─ solo esperaremos a tu familia para continuar.

Lucius asintió y miro hacia otro lado.

Ese chiquillo le había estropeado sus planes. Como osaba entrometerse en el futuro de su hijo. Ese lugar le correspondía por derecho a su Draco. Él debía ser el consorte del Lord por ser el hijo de su mano derecha, pero no, tenía que llegar _Potter_ y metérsele por los ojos como el _oportunista_ que era.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Volteo la cabeza para ver a su cuñada, esposa e hijo entrar calladamente. Observo la reverencia de su cuñada pero su esposa e hijo solo asintieron con respeto. _“¿Pero qué diablos les sucede? ¿Qué no saben ante quien están?_

─ Padre─ saludo Draco hacia su padre, conteniendo su emoción.

─ Draco, ¿acaso esa es la educación que te he dado? ─ susurro furioso─ ¿no sabes ante quien estas?

Harry, que ya había escuchado lo suficiente se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes y se despidió de su padre con un beso y un _te quiero_ para bajar corriendo de su regazo hacia su novio.

─ Draco─ llamo abrazándose a él.

─ Hola bebé─ respondió tomándolo de la mano e ignorando la estupefacción de su padre.

Lucius miro al Lord con miedo, temía por la vida de su hijo. Sin embargo, el Lord no pareció molestarse por la cercanía de su amante con su hijo, así que creyó que quizás podría sacarle provecho a la situación.

─ Muy bien, ya que estamos todos juntos comencemos─ dijo Tom─ como estoy seguro que ya estas al corriente de lo que paso con tu hijo pero no de mis otros planes, entonces no estarás de acuerdo en que regrese a Hogwarts─ explico mirando a Lucius.

Lucius pensó en responder que cualquier decisión estaba bien, pero sin Potter cerca quizás su hijo podía tener una oportunidad.

─ Desearía que se quedara aquí mi Señor─ hablo despacio, inclinando la cabeza en sumisión─ es mi único hijo y no quisiera que algo le sucediera.

Tom miro a Harry inmediatamente, el también sentía lo mismo. Hizo una mueca el ver la mirada derrotada de su hijo al creer que se iría sin su pareja.

─ Entiendo tu posición, pero el joven Malfoy debe regresar al Colegio─ vio la mirada de agradecimiento de su hijo y sonrió─ si te sirve de consuelo, en Navidad ya estarán de regreso─ explico.

Lucius no tuvo opción pero se relajó al saber que Potter también regresaba. Lo que no sabía era que todas sus reacciones eran causa de diversión para un par de ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos el sábado otra vez ; )


	32. Disculpas y nuevos comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, les traigo el capitulo 32 ; ) espero que lo encuentren entretenido...saluditos a todos, y disfruten las festividades : D
> 
> NOTA DEL CAPITULO: Hokey es el nombre de la elfina que fue acusada en el pasado de matar a su ama Hepzibah Smith envenenándola cuando en realidad fue Tom quien la mato con el Avada Kedavra para apoderarse del guardapelo de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff. En este fic usare el mismo nombre pero será un elfo al servicio de Tom.

Bella observaba divertida a su cuñado. Ella sabía de sus intenciones con Draco y el Lord y también sabia por Severus que Lucius pensaba que Harry Potter era su amante. Pobre Lucius, no sabía en la que se estaba metiendo.

─ Por mi está bien mi Señor─ respondió Lucius.

─ También quiero que te encargues de que no haya ningún disturbio en el tiempo que dure la estancia de ambos en la mansión─ ordeno─ no habrá ataques ni ningún tipo de actividad fuera de la mansión.

─ Como ordene mi Señor─ dijo reverenciándolo.

─ Narcissa, encárgate de enseñarle un poco de medimagia a Harry─ pidió mirando a su hijo.

─ Por supuesto Señor, será un placer─ dijo sonriendo con cariño al moreno.

Lucius miro atónito a su mujer.   

─ Bella, tu le darás clases de duelo a ambos, quiero que mejoren sus habilidades─ordeno mirando a los chicos.

─ Como ordene mi Señor─ respondió Bellatrix inclinando la cabeza y mirando al hijo del Lord con incomodidad.

─ Usted joven Malfoy, por favor refuerce las lecciones de espada─ pidió.

─ Si Señor─ respondió Draco apretando la mano de su novio.

Tom vio a su hijo apretar los labios y suspiro.

─ Supongo que ya que seremos tan cercanos podrías decirme Tom─ dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la brillante sonrisa de su hijo.

 _¿Tan cercanos?_ Lucius no comprendía.

─ Te lo agradezco Tom─ respondió Draco sonriendo─ será un honor para mí que consideres llamarme Draco─ pidió con educación.

─ Supongo que está bien─ dijo suspirando─ muy bien, entonces Harry y Draco van a tomar clases de magia no verbal conmigo todas las tardes.

En ese momento a Lucius se le ilumino el cerebro. _“Tal vez no es necesario eliminar a Potter de escena”_

─ Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse─ ordeno.

Bella, Narcissa y Lucius caminaron hacia la puerta pero al ver que su hijo y Potter se quedaban decidió aprovechar el momento. Tuvo el atrevimiento de cerrar la puerta cuando las damas salieron, solo esperaba no ser castigado por eso.

─ ¿Lucius? ─ pregunto Tom con el ceño fruncido.

Lucius volteo y observo a Potter sentado sobre las piernas de su hijo, como no vio molestia en el Lord decidió intentarlo.    

─ Draco, ven un momento─ vio la confusión en su hijo y presiono─ por favor.

Draco se levantó, dejando a Harry cuidadosamente sobre el sillón y camino hacia su padre con firmeza, tomando su lugar a su mano derecha.

─ Mi señor─ susurro Lucius con una reverencia─ no sé cómo decirle esto…ni cómo será tomado por ustedes pero…─ titubeó mirando a su hijo que lo veía con el ceño fruncido, tomo aire─ desde su nacimiento he preparado a mi único hijo, _mi heredero_ ─ dijo con orgullo─ para ser el perfecto consorte─ soltó─ para que fuera _su_ consorte─ explico.

─ _¿¡Qué!?_ ─ grito Harry escandalizado, levantándose de golpe.

Tom levanto la mano callando a su hijo. Evaluó a Lucius con la mirada y decidió ver hasta donde llegaba.

─ ¿Eso es verdad, querido Lucius? ─ susurro casi siseando.

Lucius asintió con firmeza.

─ Por supuesto mi señor, estoy seguro que para mi hijo será un honor aceptar ser su consorte─ declaro mirando de reojo los labios apretados de su hijo.

─ Pero Draco…─ llamo tristemente Harry intentando acercarse.

─ Espera Harry─ pidió Tom aun sin mirar a su hijo.

Harry se relajó un momento. 

─ Mmmm─ Tom se acercó despacio al chico, mirándolo de arriba abajo─ ciertamente es hermoso─ dijo levantándole la barbilla, sonriendo cuando el chico rehuyo su mirada─ es sangre pura y de buena posición económica, solo lo que un heredero de Slytherin merece.

─ ¿De qué demonios hablas? ─ pregunto asustado Harry, corriendo al lado de Draco y tomando su mano─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ pregunto dolido y confundido.

Lucius vio ahí su oportunidad.

─ Bien Potter, tal parece que no quieres dejar ir a mi hijo─ dijo con burla─ entre los sangre pura no sería mal visto que haya un…tercero─ susurro mirándolo con mueca─ podrías ser ese tercero. Por supuesto que mi hijo será el consorte del Lord ante todo el mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que tú tendrías que hacerte a un lado─ terminó, mirando al chico con disgusto.

Harry estaba por explotar de ira pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

─ ¿Tu qué opinas _Draco_? ─ pregunto Tom con voz sedosa, acariciando la mejilla del chico.

Draco tuvo el impulso de alejarse de esa mano pero se mantuvo firme.

─ ¿Tom? ─ pregunto confundido─ sabes que yo jamás podría hacerle eso a Harry─ suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

─ Nos tendrías a los dos─ susurro en su oído con sensualidad─ no tienes por qué dejarlo.

─ ¿Qué pasa si me niego? ─ pregunto sin moverse, completamente rígido.

─ Solo te mataría─ dijo Tom con una media sonrisa, alejándose del chico.

Draco asintió y camino hacia Harry, lo tomo de las manos y lo beso profundamente.

─ Siempre te amare─ susurro sobre sus labios─ a ti y solo a ti.

Le dio un último beso y regreso al lado del Lord.

Harry lo vio con dolor ir al lado de su padre y creyó que lo había perdido para siempre. No comprendía como su padre era capaz de causarle este terrible dolor. ¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Sabía que no importara la decisión que fuera, lo perdería y ese dolor provoco que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas.

─ Es la mejor decisión hijo─ consoló Lucius.

─ Eso lo se padre, pero también es la más difícil que he tomado─ miro a Tom y cuando lo vio inclinarse para besarlo lo detuvo con la mano─ _jamás_ podre pertenecerle a nadie más, así que…puede matarme…mi Lord─ dijo con firmeza e inclino la cabeza, rindiéndose.

─ _¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco Draco!?_ ─ grito Lucius asombrado─ _¡No es más que un sucio mestizo! ¡Un oportunista!_ ─ dijo mirándolo con odio─ no vale la pena y me encargare de que no vuelva a ver la luz del…

─ Si _terminas_ esa frase me encargare de hacer de tu vida un _infierno_ ─ siseo Tom enfurecido─ este juego ha ido muy lejos─ miro a Draco y sonrió─ has pasado la prueba Draco, ahora puedo estar seguro de que no solo amas a mi hijo sino de que cuidaras siempre de él─ dijo agradecido─ hazlo feliz.

Draco lo miro sorprendido, pero en un segundo ya tenía a Harry entre sus brazos, consolándolo.

─ _¿¡Hijo!?_ ─ preguntó Lucius asombrado y confundido.  

─ Lucius, Lucius, Lucius─ dijo Tom apuntándolo con su varita─ fuiste demasiado lejos… _Crucio_ ─ susurro.

Lucius cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y gritando.

Draco cerró los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a Harry. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Harry se soltó de Draco y corrió hacia su padre.

─ Basta por favor─ suplico llorando─ él no lo sabía, solo quería lo mejor para Draco igual que tú quieres lo mejor para mi─ dijo apresuradamente.

Tom detuvo la maldición.

─ Si por mi fuera te mataría Lucius─ dijo con voz fría─ así que agradécele a mi hijo y heredero, _Harry James Riddle Potter_ ─ dijo orgulloso─ si no fuera por el ya estarías muerto─ se giró a Harry y lo abrazo vacilante─ perdóname─ suplico─ pero era necesario.

Harry asintió y observo a su padre salir por la puerta, molesto aun con su mortífago.

Harry y Draco corrieron hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

─ ¿Padre estas bien? ─ preguntó Draco preocupado.

Lucius asintió mirando a Harry.

─ Si, solo necesito descansar─ susurro─ ¿es cierto? ─ preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia Harry.

─ Si padre, Harry es su hijo y heredero─ respondió Draco─ y también es mi pareja─ dijo orgulloso sonriéndole a su moreno.

─ Ahora entiendo─ hablo despacio Lucius.

─ Los dejare solos─ dijo Harry levantándose─ iré a buscar a mi padre antes de crucie a algún desafortunado.

─ Potter─ llamo Lucius─ le pido perdón por mi comportamiento, sé que nada borrara las ofensas que hice pero aun así estoy a sus órdenes mi Lord─ dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Harry iba a replicar pero Draco lo detuvo con una seña y le guiño un ojo.

─ Debo irme─ dijo confundido─ te veo luego mi amor─ salió rápido de la habitación en busca de su padre.

─ ¿Podrías decirme como paso esto? ─ preguntó Lucius a su hijo.

─ Supongo que no habrá problema si te explico algo de lo que se─ respondió Draco con cuidado.  

 

_**HR** _

Harry corrió por la mansión buscando a su padre. A lo lejos vio a un hombre y se acercó rápido.

─ Hola Rabastan─ dijo acalorado.

─ Hola mi Lord─ respondió haciendo una reverencia.

─ Harry, solo dime Harry─ respondió apresurado─ ¿sabes dónde está mi padre? ─ pregunto preocupado, mirando por los lados.

─ Parece que iba a las mazmorras, Harry─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego Rabastan─ grito sobre el hombro, ya corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

─ Adiós─ respondió agitando la mano al aire. _“Sigo sin entender como un niño tan inocente y dulce como él puede ser hijo del Lord”_

Suspiro y dio media vuelta sintiéndose de mejor ánimo después de su encuentro con el pequeño Lord.  

Harry corrió rápidamente hacia las mazmorras y no se detuvo hasta escuchar los gritos.

─ ¡Oh Merlín! ─ se echó a correr asustado─ deten… _¿Pettigrew?_ ─ pregunto sorprendido. 

Tom levanto la varita y miro a su hijo.

─ Lo siento, con todo lo que sucedió no te dije que lo había encerrado─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Qué harás con él? ─ preguntó indiferente.

─ Necesito una pelota anti-estrés sino quieres que mate a Lucius Malfoy─ dijo con una mueca.

─ Como sea─ dijo dando media vuelta e ignorando la mirada desorbitada del hombrecillo en el suelo─ no me interesa que hagas con él. Si me buscas estaré en mi habitación.

Salió rápido de ahí, ver a esa asquerosa rata le había revuelto el estómago.

Camino por los pasillos hacia su habitación. Al girar choco directamente con Bellatrix Lestrange que lo miro sorprendida.

Harry desenfundo su varita con rapidez y apunto a la bruja, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

─ Lo siento, mi Lord─ se disculpo rápidamente Bellatrix, haciendo una reverencia.

Harry la miro sacudido y bajo su varita. Se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de la bruja.

─ Esta bien, también fue mi culpa─ dijo incomodo.

Bellatrix lo miro en shock.

Harry aprovecho para detallar a la desquiciada bruja que había matado a su padrino. Se veía tan diferente de los meses anteriores. Lo que mas llamo su atención era el brillo en sus ojos, un brillo sano y no el brillo de la locura que la había caracterizado. Su cabello negro era suave y caía en rizos definidos por su espalda, enmarcando su rostro delicado y destacando su palidez. Seguía vistiendo de la misma forma, pero había perdido ese toque de locura ahora se veía delicada y cuerda, casi… _bonita._

Agito su cabeza, deshaciéndose de su último pensamiento.

─ Debería…irme─ hablo Harry todavía sorprendido por los cambios en la mujer que una vez había odiado aun más que a su padre─ sin esperar respuesta emprendió nuevamente su camino.

─ Mi Lord─ llamo Bellatrix apresurada.

Harry se detuvo bruscamente y giro hacia la mujer con sorpresa.

─ Quisiera pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento hacia usted en todos estos años─ dijo clavando la vista en el suelo─ sobre todo hace unos meses en el ministerio─ dijo con voz tensa.

Harry frunció el ceño sintiéndose ligeramente molesto con el recordatorio de sus acciones.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto Harry con voz fría─ ¿Por qué me pides disculpas ahora? ¿Por qué sabes que soy hijo de tu Señor? ¿O porque de verdad sientes remordimiento? ─ pregunto cada vez mas agitado.

Bellatrix apretó el puño y levanto la vista hacia el hijo de su Lord.

─ Al principio te odie aun mas que cuando mi Señor te quería muerto─ empezó Bellatrix con firmeza─ odie que hubieras cambiado a mi Señor y lo hubieras vuelto un ser _débil y manipulado_ ─ suspiro y miro brevemente hacia el suelo─ pero…cuando mi Señor me obligo a ver a un sanador mental…comencé a cambiar mi forma de ver el mundo─ miro al chico a los ojos─ la locura es un rasgo que presenta casi toda la familia Black, eso es bien conocido─ se mordió el labio suavemente─ yo siempre fui la mas afectada en mi familia, pero eso era conveniente para servir al Señor Oscuro por lo que nunca me trataron y me acostumbre a ver la vida de las personas como algo desechable y sin valor─ bajo la vista de nuevo al ver la sorpresa en los ojos verdes─ eso no es excusa ahora, desde mi tratamiento he aprendido a valorar a las personas y sus vidas, mi Señor me ha puesto el ejemplo y por eso estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar y ser una mujer digna de confianza para el nuevo Señor Oscuro y…

Harry que estaba escuchando todo con gran atención, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al oír a Bellatrix hablar así de su padre.

─ Bellatrix…─ Harry interrumpió, removiéndose incomodo─ ¿estas enamorada de mi padre? ─ pregunto con voz asustada.

Bellatrix lo miro con los ojos abiertos por el horror y miro al suelo avergonzada.

─ Lo estaba si, mi yo sediento de sangre lo veía como la pareja perfecta─ susurro avergonzada.

Harry la miro conmocionado y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

─ Pe-pero… mi padre…

─ _Lo estaba_ ─ recalco Bellatrix dándose cuenta tardíamente que lo había interrumpido─ lo siento mi Lord─ miro brevemente al chico y cuando lo vio hacer un gesto para que continuara ella sonrió ligeramente─ después de que comencé mis visitas al medimago mis sentimientos cambiaron─ se aclaro la garganta con vergüenza─ no solo me da pociones, ya sabe, el medimago me refiero…─ se mordió el labio─ la mayoría de las veces solo hablamos de cosas sencillas, me enseña el valor de las personas y las cosas…también me enseña que significan los sentimientos y como identificarlos─ hizo una mueca─ no estaba enamorada, solo obsesionada…pero creo que podría estar enamorada de mi esposo─ dijo mordiendo una sonrisa pero alzo la vista sorprendida cuando escucho la risa del chico.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risita. Esta mujer era completamente diferente de la desquiciada psicótica que había conocido…parecía mas bien una colegiala con su primer amor.

─ Si, bueno…es normal que estés enamorada de tu esposo─ dijo todavía riendo.

Bellatrix negó suavemente.

─ No lo entiende mi Lord─ replico mirándolo con atención─ no conozco a mi esposo, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando nos casamos o como lo conoci─ dijo avergonzada─ es como si otra persona hubiera vivido mi vida─ dijo sientiendose ligeramente frustrada.

─ Esta bien─ se apresuro Harry sientiendose mal por la mujer─ ahora puedes tomar esta situación como una segunda oportunidad y recuperar el control de tu vida, puedes ser feliz con Rodolphus…el es una buena persona cuando lo llegas a conocer─ dijo sonriendo.

Bellatrix asintió y miro al hijo de su Lord con una sonrisa ligera.

─ Esas fueron exactamente las palabras de Rodolphus cuando le pregunte que pensaba sobre usted mi Lord─ dijo mirándolo con la cabeza de lado.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, su amistad con los hermanos Lestrange había sido una sorpresa hasta para el.

─ Son muchas las razones por las que me estoy disculpando con usted mi Lord─ dijo Bellatrix poniéndose seria esta vez─ ni siquiera yo se todas las razones pero…le diré que ahora me arrepiento de todo el daño que le he hecho a mucha gente, a usted incluido─ miro con solemnidad a los ojos verdes─ esa es la primera razón, pero…hablando con Rodolphus y mi sanador, ellos dicen que tengo que socializar y ser una persona honesta…Rodolphus dice que usted es una gran persona y yo…bueno, quisiera conocerlo como lo conocen mi marido y mi cuñado─ explico sintiéndose nerviosa por el posible rechazo─ sin embargo, entenderé si las ofensas pasadas no pueden ser perdonadas, solo me dedicare a no interponerme un su camino.

Harry la observo con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa secreta.

─ Este ha sido un gran paso para ti─ dijo con seriedad─ debo aceptar que muchas de las atrocidades que hiciste son imperdonables, pero si perdone a mi padre por todo el daño que ha hecho…entonces puedo tener un nuevo comienzo contigo también─ dijo con firmeza─ estas en camino de recuperación y mientras pueda apoyarte lo haré─ asintió hacia el pasillo que daba al ala oeste─ sin embargo, aun mas importante que mi disculpa es la disculpa que se merece mi padrino y…mi amigo, Neville─ dijo mirándola con atención.

Bellatrix bajo la cabeza avergonzada y culpable.

─ Me disculpare con Sirius en cuanto me permita estar unos metros cerca de el sin hechizarme─ dijo haciendo una mueca─ con respecto a los Longbottom…buscare una forma de ganarme su perdón.

Harry asintió sonriendo y dio un paso cerca de la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

─ Tengamos un nuevo comienzo─ dijo mirándola con calidez─ Harry Riddle, un placer conocerte.

─ Bellatrix Lestrange─ dijo apretando la mano ofrecida y dándole una timida sonrisa.

─ Muy bien, puedes llamarme Harry─ dijo sonriendo─ eso de Lord me hace sentir viejo.

Bellatrix soltó una risita pero asintió.

─ Entonces debes llamarme Bella─ pidió sintiéndose contenta─ espero que nos llevemos bien.

─ Por supuesto Bella─ dijo sonriendo─ ahora debo retirarme, iré a buscar a mi novio.

─ Adiós Harry.

Ambos eran ignorantes de que Tom lo había visto todo desde las sombras, inmensamente complacido con su seguidor y su hijo.

Harry le dio una ola con la mano y continúo su camino. 

Pensó en ir a buscar a Draco pero cambio de opinión cuando paso frente a su habitación. Cuando Draco estuviera libre lo buscaría. Se encogió de hombros y regreso a su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien esperándolo. 

 

_**HR***SB** _

Sirius estaba acostado boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, los tobillos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el techo. Salto asustado cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. Miro a su ahijado y sonrió ampliamente.

─ Me has asustado pequeño Prongs─ dijo sonriendo─ creí que mi primo nunca te iba a soltar dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se ruborizo pero soltó una risita divertido.

─ En realidad me entretuve con tu _prima_ ─ dijo Harry sonriendo.

Sirius se ahogo con su propia saliva y se levanto tosiendo con violencia y mirando horrorizado a su ahijado.

─ _¿¡Que!?_ ─ exclamo intentando respirar de nuevo.

Harry se soltó a reír viendo la expresión de su padrino.

─ No es lo que piensas Siri─ dijo cuando controlo su ataque de risas─ Bella solo estaba disculpándose por su comportamiento y acordamos tener una amistad tentativa─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Oh Harry, no debes asustarme así─ dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón─ por poco y me da un ataque al corazón─ dijo haciendo un puchero.

Harry rió divertido.

─ Tampoco es para tanto Siri─ dijo acercándose y abrazando a su padrino─ tu prima ha cambiado mucho…diría que hasta se ve bonita─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin soltar a su padrino.

Sirius se tenso y alejo a Harry por los hombros para poder mirarlo.

─ Es una broma, verdad pequeño Prongs─ suplico con ojos de cachorro.

─ Por supuesto que si tonto─ dijo riendo─ bueno─ puso un dedo sobre sus labios, pensativo─ Bella si ha cambiado, y si se ve linda pero no es mi tipo─ dijo sonriendo a su padrino que lo miraba conmocionado─ a mi me gustan los chicos rubios y de ojos grises.

─ Porque Harry─ dijo Sirius sonriendo travieso─ si te gustaban chicos de ojos grises pudiste habérmelo dicho─ le guiño un ojo coqueto.

Harry se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas y fulmino a su padrino.

─ Le diré a papà cuando regrese de donde sea que este, que has estado coqueteando conmigo─ dijo cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

─ _¿¡Que!?_ ─ jadeo Sirius horrorizado─ mejor matame de una vez─ dijo alejándose del chico─ si le dices eso a Prongs me despellejara vivo y utilizara mis entrañas para ahorcarme mientras baila sobre…

─ No, basta─ dijo Harry poniéndose verde─ no le diré nada─ explico intentando mantener su desayuno en su estomago─ mejor dime que haces esperándome en mi habitación.

Sirius que había estado sonriendo se puso serio inmediatamente.

─ Siri─ llamo Harry preocupado acercándose a su padrino y tomando su mano─ ¿pasa algo?

─ Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo Harry─ dijo incomodo.

─ Ven vamos, sentémonos en la cama─ pidió jalando a su padrino de la mano y sentándose en el borde la cama─ ahora dime que necesitas.

─ No es que necesite algo─ dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a su ahijado─ mas bien, es decirte sobre algo.

─ Muy bien─ dijo Harry tranquilizador─ dime que sucede Siri.

─ Termine con Remus─ dijo con firmeza.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ pregunto Harry sorprendido y confundido─ creí que eran felices juntos─ sacudió la cabeza─ no entiendo, ¿qué sucedió?

Sirius se mordió el labio con preocupación.

─ Bueno…nunca fuimos una pareja de forma oficial─ miro rápidamente a Harry y se apresuro a explicar─ solo comenzamos a salir después de que huí de Azkaban─ reprimió un escalofrió y Harry lo abrazo─ James y Lily ya no estaban y nosotros…solo queríamos contener el dolor y la soledad que sentíamos─ termino susurrando.

Harry sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Siempre estaba lamentándose porque no tenía a sus padres pero nunca le dio pensamientos a los sentimientos de los mejores amigos de su papà. Debía ser horrible perder a tus mejores amigos y sentir que te has quedado solo. El podría comprender porque buscaron refugio entre ellos, aun manteniendo una relación física. 

─ Todo esta bien Sirius─ susurro Harry acariciando la cara de su padrino con dulzura─ no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo lo que estas pasando.

Sirius lo miro agradecido.

─ Gracias Harry─ dijo abrazándolo.

─ No tienes que agradecer─ dijo sonriendo─ pero dime, ¿por qué decidiste que ya no querías estar con Remus?

Sirius se sonrojo para gran sorpresa y confusión de Harry.

─ Si, bueno…veras… creo que he encontrado la persona adecuada para mi─ Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor ante los brillantes ojos de su ahijado─ más que encontrar…decidí decirle sobre mis sentimientos a esta persona.

─ Estoy feliz por ti Siri─ dijo Harry complacido─ y dime, ¿quién es esta persona que ha cautivado a mi maravilloso padrino?

Sirius apretó las manos con nerviosismo. No había forma de suavizar lo que iba a decir. Así que solo lo diría.

─ Severus Snape─ soltó Sirius atragantándose un poco con el nombre.

Harry parpadeo desconcertado por varios segundos, creyendo haber oído mal. Cuando vio que su padrino no corrigió o se rió de alguna broma, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

─ ¿Severus Snape? ─ pregunto Harry aun confundido─ te refieres a quien tu le dices… _¿Snivellus?_ ─ pregunto mirando a los ojos grises avergonzados.

─ Ehh ¿si? ─ pregunto Sirius rascándose la cabeza─ quiero decir, si, me refiero a Severus Snape─ dijo con firmeza.

─ Oh.

Harry se quedo sin palabras por un par de minutos, con la mirada perdida.

─ Tiene lógica si lo pienso ahora─ susurro Harry rascándose la barbilla pensativo─ las cosas que vi en quinto año en los pensamientos de Sev tendrían un sentido terriblemente retorcido─ dijo riendo.

─ Si, sobre eso…─ Sirius se sentía avergonzado─ odiaba que Severus no diera un knut por mi presencia─ hizo una mueca mirando el cielo nublando por la ventana─ siempre pendiente de Lily y solo de Lily─ gruño molesto pero miro a Harry rápidamente─ no me malinterpretes, quiero a Lily pero Severus…

─ Si, lo entiendo─ dijo riendo─ no se porque tu comportamiento me recuerda tanto al de Draco─ dijo con sarcasmo.

Fue el turno de Sirius para reírse con diversión.

─ Es mi primo─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ en algo nos teníamos que parecer.

Ambos rieron por un tiempo. Cuando Harry se calmo se subió a la cama y se sentó contra la cabecera, haciendo un seña a su padrino para que se uniera a el.

─ Bueno, ¿cómo se lo tomo Remus? ─ pregunto Harry recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

─ Creo que bien─ dijo Sirius indeciso─ me refiero a que Remus no me ama, no al menos como hombre pero…creo que podría sentirse un poco solo, estamos acostumbrados a compartir casi todo nuestro tiempo─ dijo alzándose cuidadosamente de hombros.

Harry asintió con tristeza.

─ Estará bien─ dijo con convicción─ hablare con el para ver como esta─ dijo ofreciéndose.

─ ¿Harías eso por mí? ─ pregunto Sirius con emoción.

─ Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti─ dijo Harry sonriendo─ pero solo quiero pedirte que consideres algo─ dijo alzando la vista a su padrino.

─ Claro, dime.

─ ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad a Bella para disculparse? ─ pidió cerrando los ojos con aprehensión.

Sirius medito por unos segundos y asintió a regañadientes.

─ Esta bien─ suspiro─ pero solo porque tu me lo pediste─ dijo abrazando a su ahijado mas cerca y recargando su cabeza sobre los cabellos alborotados.

─ Gracias Siri─ dijo Harry besando suavemente la mejilla de su padrino.

Momento en el cual se abrió la puerta, revelando a un Draco muy molesto.

─ _¿Interrumpo?_ ─ gruño Draco con los dientes apretados.

Sirius levanto la cabeza y sonrio con malicia. Jalo a su ahijado con fuerza y lo sento en su regazo, mirando al rubio con burla.

─ La verdad es que si _primo_ ─ replico Sirius─ mi querido Harry y yo estamos pasando un buen momento a _solas_ ─ dijo apretándolo─ porque no te vas y cierras la puerta─ pidió acariciando distraídamente la cintura de su ahijado.

Draco apretó los puños con ira y saco su varita.

─ Tranquilo Draco─ pidió Harry levantándose rápidamente del regazo de su padrino y saliendo de la cama─ sabes que a Siri solo le gusta molestarte─ dijo condescendiente─ y tu Sirius─ dijo mirándolo con una ceja levantada─ ¿te gustaría encontrar a Sev en la habitación de Draco mientras lo tiene en su regazo?

Sirius miro al rubio y gruño con molestia.

─ Muy bien, ya entendí─ se levanto de la cama y dejo un beso en la cabeza de su ahijado─ gracias por escucharme y entenderme Harry─ camino a la puerta y guiño el ojo a su primo─ nos vemos luego _primo._

Draco bloqueo la puerta con un violento movimiento de varita y después se recargo sobre ella cruzando los brazos con molestia.

Harry rió suavemente y se acerco a su novio.

─ Deja de hacer pucheros Dragón─ pidió tomándolo de las caderas─ sabes que amo a Siri, pero solo como mi padrino, además…Sirius y tu padrino Sev son pareja ahora─ dijo con inocencia.

─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunto Draco mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

─ Por supuesto─ respondió Harry riendo─ ustedes me divierten…mi padre celoso de ti y tu celoso de mi padrino─ se acerco a su boca y susurro─ soy la persona mas afortunada.

─ ¿A si? ─ pregunto Draco relajándose un poco.

─ Si─ respondió Harry acercándose a la oreja de su novio y susurrando suavemente─ tengo el novio mas guapo y perfecto del mundo.

Draco suspiro mientras recorría la suave piel de la mejilla y cuello del moreno con su nariz para después trazar círculos con la punta de su lengua. Acaricio sus costados deslizando las manos por sus caderas, subió hasta su oído y le metió la lengua sintiéndolo estremecerse.

─ Más te vale cariño─ susurro mordiendo su lóbulo─ porque no dejare que nadie más te tenga.

─ Draco amor, si no paras ahora esta vez no te dejare ir hasta que esté satisfecho─ ronroneo acariciando su cabello.

Draco rió suavemente y lo soltó.

─ Tu padre nos espera para comer─ dijo besando su frente─ dijo que si no te dabas prisa te castigaría sin comer todo el día.

─ Tengo hambre─ dijo haciendo un puchero─ vamos a comer.

─ Me parece perfecto, nadie quiere un novio debilucho─ dijo riendo.

─ Ahora que eres muy fuerte te crees mucho─ dijo Harry molesto haciendo una mueca.

─ Para que no te enojes y veas cuanto te quiero te llevare cargando hasta el comedor, pero…

─ _¡Sí!_ ─ grito Harry emocionado, saltando a los brazos de su novio.

Draco negó divertido pero lo alzo en brazos y camino con el hasta el comedor.

 

_**HR***TR** _

 

Todos estaba sentados a la mesa, solo faltaban ambos chicos.

Tom alzo una ceja al ver entrar a Draco con su hijo en brazos y haciéndose mimos. Lo observo dejar a su hijo en su silla y tomar asiento.

─ Tal parece que necesitan clases de modales─ dijo indiferente.

Rodolphus y Bella se miraron divertidos.

─ No te enceles padre─ dijo divertido─ tú me llevaras cargando de regreso─ dijo sonriendo encantador.

Sirius y Remus soltaron unas risitas, mientras Narcissa sonreía con disimulo y Lucius lo miraba asombrado. Rodolphus y Bella se mordieron los labios con fuerza para evitar soltarse a reír al ver la cara del Lord.

 _“Definitivamente, este niño llego para hacerlos felices a todos”_ pensó Rabastan.

Tom gruño pero no replico.

─ Sera mejor que empieces a comer o te mandare a la cocina con los elfos.

─ ¡Perfecto! ─ soltó Harry emocionado─ ¡Haremos una tarta de fresa! ─ exclamo con los ojos brillantes.

Todos sonrieron al ver al Lord suspirar con resignación y comenzar a comer.

La plática fue amena y pudieron disfrutar de la comida y de las bromas del pequeño Lord. Cuando todos terminaron y Tom se levantó, su hijo apareció de repente a su lado y sonrió inocentemente.

─ Estoy cansado─ dijo acercándose─ ¿me llevas a mi habitación? ─ pidió ampliando adorablemente sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Tom levanto una ceja y escucho los arrullos de todos. Poniendo los ojos en blanco tomo a su hijo en brazos y camino hacia su habitación. Ignoro las risas y los sonidos de arrullos. Cuando Tom bajo a Harry en su habitación le miro indeciso por unos segundos.

─ ¿De verdad sabes hacer esa tarta? ─ preguntó como si nada, mirando interesado por la ventana.

─ Por supuesto─ aseguro Harry asintiendo─ aprendí con los Dursley desde los 5 años─ dijo sin darle importancia.

Tom gruño molesto y salió de la habitación.

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Draco entro tiempo después.

─ Mi padre quiere una tarta─ dijo sonriendo en cuanto su rubio entro─ claro que no me la pidió, pero sé que la quiere. Le preparare una de fresa para la noche─ dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta─ ¿me ayudas? ─ pidió extendiéndole la mano.

─ No sé nada de cocina pero puedo observarte cocinar─ dijo lascivo.

Harry revoleo los ojos pero lo jalo consigo.

La idea que Draco tenía de observarlo cocinar no era esa. Si bien Harry se veía muy sexy con un delantal y una cuchara en la mano, estaba seguro que en comparación, él no se veía nada sexy. En lugar de estar sentado frente a la mesa observando a su novio cocinar, estaba parado justo a su lado con un tazón lleno de una extraña mezcla en la mano y con sus costosísimas prendas cubiertas de harina. Lo peor de todo era su cabello, su perfecto cabello estaba totalmente lleno de dulce de fresa y harina.

─ Amor tengo que ir a ver a mi padre─ soltó Draco de pronto.

─ Mmmm que raro, antes de salir mi padre me dijo que estaría fuera de la mansión y que se llevaría a Lucius, Rabastan y Bella con él─ dijo sonriendo disimuladamente.

─ Ahhh si─ fue lo único capaz de responder.

─ Ya casi termino Dragón, pásame las fresas─ pidió Harry.

Draco suspiro y fue por las fresas.

Media hora después el pastel estaba listo.

─ Creo que deberías tomar una ducha─ dijo Harry mirándolo burlón─ así estaremos listos cuando mi padre llegue.

─ Si tienes razón─ respondió Draco─ ¿te bañas conmigo? ─ pregunto sonriendo.

─ Mejor después, acabo de recordar una receta que podría preparar para la comida de mañana y tengo que ver que todos los ingredientes estén aquí─ dijo quitándose el delantal─ pero te busco para ir con mi padre.

 ─ Está bien─ se rindió Draco.

Después de que Draco se fuera se había concentrado en buscar todo lo que necesitaría que no se dio cuenta del tiempo. Se sobresaltó cuando apareció un elfo.

─ Joven amo─ llamo retorciéndose las manos─ Hokey no quiere ser entrometido, pero solo quería avisarle que el amo Lord Voldemort regreso.

─ Gracias por avisar, ¿podrías decirle que lo veo en media hora en su despacho? ─ pidió─ ¿y también podrías llevarte los cubiertos y la tarta para preparar un lugar donde tomar té?

─ Por supuesto amo, Hokey lo hará feliz.

Harry despidió al elfo y subió a buscar a Draco.

Lo encontró limpio y arreglado.

─ Draco mi padre ya llego─ llamo acercándose.

─ Harry ya lo pensé y creo que deberías de aprovechar este tiempo con el─ dijo tranquilo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ pregunto Harry confundido.

─ A que casi no pasan tiempo juntos y este sería un buen momento para compartir con tu padre─ dijo acariciando su mejilla─ no soy tonto, sé que Tom tiene celos del tiempo que paso con su adorado hijo, lo veo en su mirada y créeme que lo entiendo. Por eso te pido que este tiempo lo disfruten como padre e hijo.

Harry bajo la vista comprendiendo.

─ Bien, pero después haré una tarta para nosotros dos─ dijo sonriendo.

─ Me conformaría con chocolate─ dijo insinuante mientras recorría su pecho─ _mucho_ _chocolate._

Harry se sonrojo por las palabras de su novio.

─ P-por mí está bien─ tartamudeo.

─ Lo se─ dijo Draco tomándolo por caderas y besándolo─ y ahora ve con tu padre antes de que me arrepienta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, chicos y chicas, me despido...nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana : D


	33. Tarta para padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y una disculpa por mi enorme retraso, hubo algunas complicaciones en el trabajo y tome unas enormes vacaciones ; ) pero ya estoy de regreso : D  
> Espero que les guste....

 

_**TR***HR** _

 

Tom caminaba hacia su despacho, un elfo le había avisado que Harry lo estaba esperando ahí.

Toco una vez y entro.

Se sorprendió al ver su escritorio convertido en una mesa de té. Se acercó sonriendo.

– ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa? – pregunto Tom.

– Solo quiero entregarle a mi padre consentido su primera tarta hecha por mi– dijo sonrojado, sosteniendo la tarta frente a su padre.

– No tenías que hacerlo– respondió Tom besando su frente con cariño– pero gracias, significa mucho para mí. 

– Para mí también– dijo Harry sonriendo y poniendo la tarta sobre la mesa– ¡vamos, pártela! – pidió emocionado. 

Tom sonrió contento, tomo el cuchillo y partió la tarta para probarla. 

– ¡Esta deliciosa Harry! – exclamo sorprendido– no querrías cambiar de carrera y convertirte en chef en lugar de auror– dijo sonriendo– así estarías más seguro y harías algo que te gusta.

Harry sonrió feliz por los cumplidos de su padre. 

– No quiero ser auror– respondió contento mientras repartía la tarta– pero puedo pensarme lo de ser chef.

Tom sonrió complacido. 

Estuvieron platicando acerca de todo y nada a la vez, hasta que Harry carraspeo llamando la atención de su padre. 

– Sabes, con todo lo que sucedió con Draco en Hogwarts y después de sacarnos del Colegio…– Harry se removió incomodo– no te dije algo sobre Dumbledore– miro a su padre brevemente. 

– Esta bien Harry– dijo Tom apretando suavemente la mano de su hijo– ahora puedes decirme.

– El me mostró muchos recuerdos sobre tu infancia– dijo sonriendo– por cierto, no puedo creer que sea tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta lo mucho que nos parecemos– miro a su padre riendo ligeramente– eras un niño muy gruñón y autoritario.

Tom sonrió ampliamente. 

– Si, recuerdo que lo fui…

– Padre…– Harry vacilo– la intención de Dumbledore para mostrarme tus recuerdas es que destruya tus horrocruxes– se removio incomodo en la silla y miro intensamente a su padre– ¿Cuántos tienes? 

Tom guardo silencio mientras observaba las expresiones de su hijo y su mirada sin querer viajo hacia la cicatriz que hizo famoso a su heredero. 

– Siempre creí que hice seis horrocrux– empezó Tom con voz baja y sin dejar los ojos de su hijo– pero…creo que podría haber hecho una de forma accidental– dijo, mirando la sorpresa y el miedo en los ojos de su hijo. 

– _¿¡Siete!?_ – exclamo Harry en shock. 

– Porque crees que me perdí en la locura cuando fragmente tantas veces mi alma– argumento Tom– antes de que Dumbledore me borrara la memoria…solo planeaba quedarme con los que ya había hecho – Tom tosió para cubrir su vergüenza cuando Harry lo miro asombrado. 

– ¿Cuáles son tus horrocruxes y dónde están? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad. 

– Bueno, el primero que hice fue el anillo– se interrumpió cuando vio asentir a su hijo y levanto una ceja.

– Dumbledore me mostró un recuerdo sobre lo que sucedió en la choza de ahhh supongo que mi abuela– se encogió de hombros cuando vio a su padre hacer una mueca. 

– Si, bueno…– miro incomodo hacia otro lado– no importa ahora…lo que importa es que si Dumbledore sabe eso entonces debe tener mi anillo– gruño chasqueando la lengua– bueno, desde que dijiste que te mostró mi infancia entendí que mi secreto había sido descubierto– dijo suspirando. 

– Bueno– Harry lo miro indeciso– podría intentar sacarle la verdad a Dumbledore– intento sonreír. 

– No, está bien Harry– negó Tom– todavía tengo los demás– aunque…– sonrió maliciosamente– si él lo ha encontrado lo sabremos pronto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Harry, descolocado al ver la fría sonrisa de su padre. 

– El anillo tiene una maldición– susurro Tom de forma conspiratoria– si el lo ha tocado con la mano desnuda…digamos que en poco tiempo no tendremos que preocuparnos por deshacernos de el– dijo con un brillo siniestro en los ojos. 

Harry sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. 

– ¿Y cuáles son los otros? – pregunto mirando a su padre con avidez. 

– El diario…que _destruiste_ por cierto– agrego mirándolo con intención. 

– Dos y quedan cinco– dijo Harry sonrojado– ¿Cuáles son? 

– La copa de Hufflepuff– dijo Tom sonriendo– está escondida en una de las bóvedas de Bella– miro hacia la ventana y suspiro– esos fueron los únicos que tenía cuando conocí a James…después de que él supo mi secreto me hizo jurar que no seguiría por ese camino. 

Harry miro a su padre con tristeza y asintió. 

– Creo que entonces tendrás un serio problema cuando papá regrese y sepa cuantos hiciste– dijo Harry intentando aligerar el estado de animo de su padre y teniendo éxito. 

– Sí, creo que podrías tener razón– Tom estuvo de acuerdo– después de eso hice un relicario que pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin y… 

– _¿¡Que!?_ – jadeo Harry con los ojos abiertos en el horror– Oh, padre…creo que Salazar tendrá un ataque al corazón cuando lo sepa– dijo soltando risitas. 

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Tom confundido. 

– Tengo un retrato de Salazar en mis habitaciones privadas en Hogwarts y a veces platicamos– hizo una mueca de disgusto– no creo que le agrade saber que contaminaste uno de sus objetos personales con magia oscura– dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

– Bueno…– empezó Tom nervioso– él no tiene por qué enterarse…después de todo solo lo sabemos tu y yo– clavo una mirada oscura en su hijo antes de continuar– y _ninguno_ le dirá nada, ¿cierto Harry?

Harry se rió divertido. 

– Por supuesto– dijo sonriendo. 

– Si…como te decía– continuo más tranquilo– después del relicario me fui en un viaje a buscar a diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y…– se interrumpió exasperado cuando vio a su hijo golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano– ¿ahora qué? 

– Olvídalo padre– dijo con un suspiro– mejor ni mencionar eso a Rowena o creo que podría salir de su retrato para matarte ella misma– miro a su padre y puso los ojos en blanco– ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los fundadores? – pregunto sarcástico. 

– No me hables en ese tono jovencito– reprendió Tom cruzándose de brazos– no contestare esa pregunta…como te decía, después de la diadema hubo un horrocux accidental– dijo Tom nervioso y preocupado– fue poco después de que me entere de la profecía, que dudo mucho que sea verdad– agrego pensativo– como sea– miro a su hijo con vergüenza– debes entender que después de todas las veces que fragmente mi alma, estaba…inestable– susurro. 

Harry estaba preocupado de verdad ahora. 

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto con miedo. 

– No es que– susurro Tom mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de su hijo– sino, quien. 

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer agua helada. Sentía como si el aire se hubiera vuelto sólido y no pudiera entrar a sus pulmones. Con los ojos aun puestos en su padre logro tartamudear. 

– ¿Y-yo? – pregunto en shock. 

Tom trago saliva y asintió. 

– Perdóname Harry– se apresuró Tom tomando la mano de su hijo– nunca fue mi intención. 

– Es-está bien– dijo Harry aun perdido– creo que lo entiendo– miro al vacío por unos minutos antes de continuar– tengo una parte de tu alma dentro de mí– susurro conmocionado– eso no es necesariamente malo ¿cierto? – pregunto preocupado. 

– No, no lo creo– se apresuró Tom, reconfortando a su hijo– quiero decir, he estado investigando y creo que el hecho de que seas mi hijo te ha salvado de las consecuencias de ser un horrocrux vivo– Tom estaba asustado de perder a Harry– pero no te preocupes, estoy investigando como sacarte ese pedazo de alma sin hacerte daño, no importa que tenga que destruirla para no dañarte y… 

– _¡No!_ – exclamo Harry rápidamente– no, está bien, no me importa tener un pedazo de tu alma– se apresuró a explicar– puedo cuidarla por ti y asegurarme de no perderte…has investigado y no me hará ningún mal tenerla. 

– ¿Estás seguro? – pregunto Tom aturdido. 

– Claro– dijo Harry con una sonrisa temblorosa– así podría estar más cerca de ti. 

– Entonces solo tendré que absorber la copa, el relicario y la diadema– dijo Tom con un suspiro– tú y Nagini se mantendrán así y… 

– _¿¡Nagini!?_ – exclamo Harry en shock. 

– Si…veras…ella fue el último– dijo avergonzado. 

– Ahora entiendo cómo es que cambiaste tanto– suspiro Harry y luego inclino la cabeza mirando a su padre con atención– pero, si no has absorbido los horrocruxes y solo han sido destruidos dos… ¿Cómo es que ahora estas cuerdo? – se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio la ceja alzada de su padre– me refiero a que, tienes sentimientos ahora y ya no eres ese ser cruel, lleno de maldad. 

Tom miro hacia otro lado y se levantó de la mesa para ir hacia la ventana. No se había percatado de que había anochecido, pronto seria hora de la cena. 

– ¿Padre? – pregunto Harry preocupado, acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre el tenso hombro. 

– Sabes que tome una poción para recuperar mi cuerpo– dijo aun sin mirar a su hijo– pero solo es eso Harry, solo un caparazón– dijo mirándolo intensamente– en el fondo sigo siendo Lord Voldemort– suspiro. 

– Pero…– Harry sacudió su cabeza con fuerza– no entiendo, quieres decir… 

– Escucha Harry– pidió Tom sosteniendo la cara preocupada de su hijo– he vivido mucho tiempo y he observado los comportamientos _normales_ de las familias– hizo una mueca– cuando recupere mis recuerdos, también recordé sentimientos que tuve en algún momento y sé que muchas veces…puedo llegar a sentirlos, pero…– negó suavemente y dejo un beso en su frente– fragmentar mi alma para tener la inmortalidad no solo afecto mi físico…me quito los sentimientos, las emociones…yo– lo soltó sintiéndose sucio– a mí no me importa matar y torturar, si no lo hago es porque sé que eso no es lo que quieres– soltó un profundo suspiro– gracias a ti puedo intentar ser mejor, es por _ti_ que lo soy– apretó los puños y continuo– por eso debo recuperar esas partes de alma que quedan– miro con tristeza a su hijo– quiero recuperar más emociones que he perdido. 

– ¿Quieres decir que no tienes sentimientos por mi o por mi papá? – pregunto sintiéndose dolido. 

– No, Harry– dijo Tom negando frenéticamente– eres mi hijo y te quiero… creo que es precisamente porque eres mi hijo y tenemos esa enorme conexión que puedo tener sentimientos por ti y por James– aseguro mirando los ojos verdes brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas– pero por los demás…– se encogió de hombros con indiferencia– Lucius, Severus, tus padrinos…hasta Draco– Tom negó suavemente como pidiendo disculpas– no me interesa si algo les sucede. 

– Pero ayudaste a Draco– dijo Harry apresurado. 

– Si– asintió Tom sonriendo– pero solo fue porque te importa a _ti_ – enfatizo mirándolo con  seriedad– si no fuera por eso, no me hubiera importado que le sucediera a él o a cualquiera pero…– movió la varita, conjurando una parvada de pájaros que revolotearon por la habitación y sonrió─ quiero volver a ser un hombre completo– miro a su hijo y lo abrazo– por ti y por James…sé que se merecen algo mejor. 

Harry sintió las lágrimas derramarse calientes por sus mejillas y abrazo fuertemente a su padre. 

– Gracias padre– sollozo– gracias por intentarlo. 

Permanecieron así por un tiempo hasta que Tom los condujo a un sofá frente al fuego. 

– Te ayudare a ser tú mismo otra vez– dijo Harry con firmeza, cómodo entre los brazos de su padre– ¿dónde puedo encontrar el relicario y la diadema? 

– El relicario debería seguir en la cueva que lo escondí– dijo pensativo– pero la diadema esta en Hogwarts, esa si podrías conseguirla por mí– pidió sonriendo.

– ¿En dónde exactamente? – pregunto emocionado. 

– En la habitación que viene y va– respondió sonriendo– está en… 

– La habitación de los Menesteres– interrumpió Harry sonriente– está en el séptimo piso. 

– Si– respondió Tom divertido– no sé porque quiero explicarle cosas al hijo de un merodeador. 

Harry jadeo sorprendido. 

– ¿Sabes de los merodeadores? – pregunto asombrado. 

– Por supuesto– dijo presumido– tengo un hijo con uno de ellos– dijo sarcástico. 

Harry se deshizo en risitas. 

– Cierto– dijo divertido– la conseguiré para ti y te la daré, con una condición– pidió alzando el dedo índice. 

– ¿Así? ¿Cuál? – pregunto Tom interesado. 

– ¿Me cuentas cuando te rendiste y le pediste perdón a papá? – pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

Tom soltó un suspiro y negó.

– ¿Y si te dijera que ese recuerdo tienes escenas para adultos? – pregunto levantando las cejas– ¿Aun así quisieras escucharlo? 

Harry asintió sonriendo. 

– Podría darme ideas para probar con Draco– dijo con una sonrisa lasciva. 

Tom rechino los dientes con fuerza e intento controlar su respiración.

– Hare de cuenta que no has dado a entender que has perdido tu inocencia cariño– dijo a través de los dientes apretados– porque sería una lástima que hice mucho por salvar a tu novio solo para que lo mate en este mismo momento– gruño apretando su varita. 

Harry abrió los ojos asustado y se sonrojo con vergüenza.

 – No sé de qué hablas padre– dijo rápidamente– Draco y yo no hemos hecho nada– agrego con torpeza.

 Tom gimió y apretó el puente de su hermosa y completa nariz con fuerza. 

– Tendré que hacerle otra visita a Pettigrew hoy– susurro con voz fría. 

– Olvida lo que dije– dijo abrazándolo por el cuello– mejor háblame más de ti y papá– pidió, intentando borrar los malos pensamientos de su padre y haciendo una nota mental de mantener alejado a Draco de su padre por lo que restaba del día. 

– Muy bien– dijo suspirando– pero de una vez te advierto– dijo mirándolo con una ceja alzada– no quiero burlas– sentencio. 

Harry se tapó la boca para no reírse y asintió. 

Tom se acomodó mejor y puso a Harry sobre su regazo pero después recordó lo que diría y coloco un cojín entre su entrepierna y su hijo. Solo por si las dudas.

 

_“Después de lo que había sucedido en el ministerio, Voldemort decidió salir de Inglaterra. Viajo durante un par de semanas por varios países, aprendiendo más sobre magia oscura y tratando de dar sentido a lo que había hecho con ese chico._

_Está de sobra decir que cada mañana que se levantaba y al terminar el día, lo que se encontraba en su mente era él. Ese chico de cabello alborotado y dulces labios._

_Durante esos días quiso ignorarlo. Hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar, intento ignorar lo que podría significar el incesante hormigueo que lo recorría cuando tocaba alguna parte de su piel expuesta. Cabe decir que eso solo duro un par de días._

_Había pasado muchos años estudiando magia del alma como para no darse una idea de lo que podría significar. Solo que no podía creer que eso fuera posible, es decir, el no creía en esas tonterías._

_Cuando termino matando a uno de sus mentores en un ataque de ira provocado por la falta de sueño y el estrés de dar vueltas en los mismos pensamientos, decidió que tenía que aceptar la verdad y utilizar la nueva información en su beneficio. El hecho de que podría estar atrapado con el chico no quería decir que tenía que dejar su misión._

_Regreso a Inglaterra un par de días después, pero como no había estado prestando atención a su alrededor, no recordó que las vacaciones habían terminado y los jóvenes habían regresado al Colegio. Busco a Abraxas inmediatamente y asalto su biblioteca, intentando en vano encontrar nueva información. Información que refutara sus conclusiones. Todo en vano._

_Su comportamiento extraño no pasó desapercibido para su anfitrión, que intento saber la razón de la constante irritación de su señor. Después de tres días de cuestionamientos por parte de su seguidor decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a su mansión._

_Una vez ahí y sintiendo que no tenía más opciones, se tomó el tiempo de escribir una pequeña carta para el joven Potter y pedirle que se vieran en Hogsmeade el fin de semana. Por supuesto, la carta regreso a otro día con la respuesta afirmativa y una disculpa exigida._

_Los días restantes se llenaron de tranquilidad y anticipación nerviosa. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer y lo que tenía que hacer. Eso no quiere decir que le diría toda la verdad al chico, primero tenía que ver cómo iban a ser las cosas._

_El domingo había amanecido muy frió y la nieve caía sin parar. No que fuera un problema para él, extrañamente o no tanto, prefería los climas fríos. Se vistió con un par de pantalones negros formales y una camisa verde botella, se puso una túnica negra; tomo unos guantes y bufanda y se dirigió a Hogsmeade._

_Llego a Hogsmeade poco tiempo después de que los jóvenes del Colegio comenzaran a llegar. Se mantuvo en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, intentando no llamar la atención. A lo lejos lo vio caminar junto con un grupo de chicos de su edad y una mujer pelirroja. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca en molestia. Esa debía ser la sangresucia con la que James estaba obsesionado. Relajo sus facciones cuando vio al chico notar su presencia y alejarse sutilmente de la pelirroja. Sonrió de lado recordando su objetivo de alejarlo de las amistades innecesarias. Eso podría ser más fácil de lo pensado._

_Coloco una falsa mascara de alegría en su rostro cuando se dirigieron a él.¡_

– _Hola James_ – _saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa_ – _joven Black_ – _saludo al chico que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._  

– _Hola_ – _respondió James avergonzado._  

– _Lord Black_ – _saludo Sirius con sospecha_ – _no sabía que vendría a Hogsmeade_ – _miro a su amigo y levanto las cejas_ – _¿tu si, James?_ – _pregunto mirándolo seriamente._  

– _En realidad_ – _hablo Tom desviando la atención del nervioso chico_ – _James tampoco sabía que vendría, ¿no es así, James?_  

– _No_ – _se apresuró a responder_ – _pero es una agradable sorpresa._

 _Tom no contesto, se limitó a mirar con suficiencia a la niña pelirroja que lo miraba con sospecha y abierta molestia._ – _Bueno y nos vas a presentar James_ – _pidió Lily._

 – _Ah, sí claro_ – _dijo aclarándose la garganta sin verlos_ – _él es Lord Thomas Black, lo conocí en el baile  que ofreció la familia Black_ – _miro a Tom con los ojos brillantes y después miro a sus amigos nervioso_ – _estos son mis mejores amigos_ – _Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y ya conoces a Sirius_ – _dijo sonriendo_ – _esta es Lily Evans, es ahhh una buena amiga_ – _aclaro nervioso._

_Lily lo miro asombrada y después frunció el ceño al hombre frente a ella._

_Para Tom era claro que ella se había dado cuenta que había sido reemplazada en los afectos del joven heredero Potter y eso solo aumento el excelente humor de Tom._

– _Pues es un gusto conocerlos niños_ – _dijo haciendo énfasis deliberadamente en la palabra niños, mientras media a la pelirroja con una mirada_ – _James_ – _llamo mirando al chico con atención_ – _sé que no habíamos quedado de vernos y no quisiera interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigos pero_ – _se interrumpió sacando un sobre de su túnica y sonrió_ – _hable con el jefe de aurores y me dio una carta para ti._

– _El jefe de aurores conoce a su padre_ – _respondió Lily cruzándose de brazos._  

– _Por supuesto_ – _respondió Tom sonriendo de lado_ – _pero como James sabe_ – _dijo mirando al moreno_ – _me refiero al jefe de aurores francés._

_Lily, Remus y Peter lo miraron asombrados._

 – _¿Planeas irte de Inglaterra?_ – _pregunto Lily sorprendida._  

– _Bueno, aun no lo sé_ – _respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ – _pero quiero considerar todas mis opciones_ – _miro a Tom y se acercó despacio_ – _tengo asuntos que atender chicos, creo que los veré más tarde._  

– _¿Tu padre sabe de esto James?_ – _pregunto Sirius con seriedad._  

– _Por supuesto_ – _respondió Tom rápidamente_ – _hable con Charlus Potter antes de venir en busca de James_ – _explico sonriendo_ – _no tuvo ningún problema_ – _se giró al chico y asintió_ – _¿nos vamos?_

_James asintió y se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos con una ola._

_Tom abrió el camino siendo seguido de cerca por un silencioso James. Cuando estuvo seguro de que habían perdido a los jóvenes se detuvo en un callejón y se recargo, sonriendo con picardía al joven._  

– _¿Crees que estemos a salvo para tener una conversación tranquila sin que tus amigos nos espíen?_ – _pregunto levantando las cejas._

 _James soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza._  

– _Dudo mucho que Sirius se quede tranquilo y estoy seguro que arrastrara a los demás para buscarnos._

 _Tom tarareo y extendió su mano hacia el chico._  

– _Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar más privad_ – _dijo sonriendo_ – _Londres muggle, tal vez._

 _James miro la mano con incertidumbre._  

– _¿Confías en mí, James?_ – _pregunto con voz sedosa._

 _James suspiro._  

– _No debería_ – _dijo antes de tomar la mano extendida con firmeza._

_Tom sonrió complacido antes de desaparecer._

_James se tambaleo al aparecer, pero un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, estabilizándolo. Levanto la vista y le sonrió agradecido al hombre antes de fruncir el ceño y retirarse apresuradamente._

– _¿Dónde estamos?_ – _exigió mirando a su alrededor._

 _Tom sonrio divertido y miro la amplia sala de estar._  

– _Es un departamento muggle que compre hace mucho tiempo._

 _James levanto una ceja y asintió. Se quedó parado mirando los diversos objetos que decoraban la sala de estar._  

– _Porque no tomamos asiento_ – _pidió Tom conduciendo al chico al gran y cómodo sofá de terciopelo verde_ – _tengo algunas cosas que decirte._

_James lo siguió. Tomando asiento en medio del sofá, se giró y lo miro con una altiva ceja alzada._

 – _¿Me dirás porque me besaste y después me trataste de forma tan fría?_ – _pidió con indiferencia_ – _después de todo, no te pedí que lo hicieras._

 _Tom asintió, sabiendo que el chico se la iba a poner difícil. Sin contestar, movió su varita y apareció un servicio de té. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras servía ambas tazas y le entregaba la suya a un moreno molesto._  

– _Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento_ – _dijo por fin Tom en un susurro, James no tenía que saber cuánto le había costado decir esas pocas palabras_ – _no debí haberte faltado al respeto de esa manera_ – _agrego sorbiendo una pequeña cantidad de té_ – _el problema es…_ – _miro al chico fijamente y se lamio los labios_ – _que desde que te conocí desee hacerlo_ – _observo complacido como se sonrojaba el chico_ – _pero eso no debió haber sucedido_ – _dijo con una ligera molestia._  

– _¿Por qué no?_ – _replico James rápidamente._  

– _Porque aun eres un **niño** James_ – _respondió Tom exasperado_ – _sigues siendo menor de edad y yo soy un hombre mucho mayor que tu_ – _agrego midiendo la reacción del chico._  

– _¡No soy un niño!_ – _exclamo molesto_ – _voy a cumplir 17 años en marzo_ – _agrego rápidamente, intentando disuadir al mayor._

– _Eso no importa James_ – _respondió con seriedad Tom, aunque enormemente complacido con la vehemencia del chico_ – _soy muchos años mayor que tú y eso debería ser suficiente razón._

– _A mí no me importa la edad_ – _replico de nuevo_ – _estoy seguro que mis padres entenderán si les explico las razones._  

– _¡No!_ – _exclamo Tom apresurado_ – _si le dices algo sobre esto entonces te prohibieran verme y me podrían mandar a Azkaban_ – _agrego cuando lo vio mirarlo asombrado_ – _después de todo, te bese cuando sigues siendo un menor_ – _susurro con voz sedosa._

 _James asintió mirando hipnotizado los ojos verdes._  

– _Esta bien James_ – _suspiro Tom con falso pesar_ – _si estás seguro podríamos intentar algo juntos_ – _dijo alejando su taza con cuidado_ – _pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a **nadie,**_ **_absolutamente a nadie,_** _lo que suceda entre nosotros_ – _susurro acercándose y acariciando la suave mejilla del moreno, anticipando las sensaciones que produciría su toque y reprimiendo un gemido_ – _prométemelo y te besare de nuevo_ – _dijo ganándose un estremecimiento del menor_ – _prométeme que no le dirás nada de nosotros a tus amigos_ – _pidió con urgencia._  

– _Te lo prometo_ – _jadeo James dejando caer su taza sin cuidado y acercándose más_ – _no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius sobre nosotros_ – _prometió perdido en la belleza de esa mirada oscura._

_Tom sonrió de lado, sabiendo que ahora lo tenía completamente atrapado en su trampa. Ahora era tiempo de conseguir el premio tan anhelado en los últimos días._

_Se acercó cerrando la distancia con rapidez y presiono sus labios en los deliciosos labios del moreno. Reprimió un gemido cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y el sabor de esos labios de pecado explotando en su boca._

_James por el contrario se dejó disfrutar del momento con abandono. Devolvió el beso con urgencia y gimió suavemente cuando enterró sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello castaño. Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable se separó con renuencia y miro los brillantes ojos verdes._

– _Eso fue aún más fantástico que la primera vez_ – _susurro asombrado, sonrojándose cuando Tom se rio suavemente_ – _lo digo de verdad, he besado a algunas chicas en el Colegio pero nunca he sentido estas sensaciones_ – _replico defendiéndose de la suave burla._

 – _¿Qué sientes?_ – _pregunto Tom curioso, quería saber si sentía lo mismo que sentía el cada vez que se tocaban._

– _Cada parte que tocas hormiguea incontrolable, como si una corriente de magia pasara por mi cuerpo sin cesar_ – _susurro acercándose de nuevo y tocando el rostro de mayor, deteniéndose en los suaves labios_ – _siento que no puedo tener suficiente._

 _Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de aclarar su rostro en una sonrisa discreta y llena de complicidad._  

– _Eso es algo bueno_ – _dijo acercándose a los labios rojos_ – _porque yo tampoco puedo tener suficiente de ti_ – _dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente._

 _Después de unos minutos Tom se retiró con dificultad. Si no paraba ahora tomaría al chico en el sofá sin importarle lo que dijera._  

– _Deberías regresar con tus amigos_ – _dijo separándose del cuerpo del moreno_ – _se preguntaran que tomo tanto tiempo y no podemos levantar sospechas_ – _se levantó intentando aclarar su mente de nuevo_ – _pero te mandare una lechuza en unos días._

 _James se levantó tambaleante y asintió._  

– _Esta bien─ respondió con voz temblorosa_ – _¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?_ – _pregunto mirándolo con anhelo._  

– _No lo sé James_ – _respondió Tom bruscamente_ – _lo siento_ – _dijo apresurado al ver la mirada dolida del niño_ – _tengo mucho trabajo y estoy en una investigación importante._  

– _Lo entiendo_ – _respondió James con tristeza y camino hacia la puerta_ – _pasare tiempo con mis amigos._

 _Tom frunció el ceño al imaginar a James pasando tiempo con la niña pelirroja y gruño deteniéndolo._  

– _A dónde vas James_ – _llamo sosteniendo su brazo_ – _ni siquiera sabes dónde estamos_ – _agrego con más suavidad_ – _te llevare al punto donde desaparecimos y te dejare con tus amigos, no quisiera que te pasara algo_ – _lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo sostuvo con fuerza de las caderas, mirándolo intensamente_ – _solo…intenta no pasar mucho tiempo con esa niña pelirroja_ – _dijo con una mueca_ – _no es una buena influencia para ti_ – _agrego como explicación._

 _James lo miro sorprendido y después sonrió ampliamente._  

– _Esta bien Tom_ – _dijo tomando su cara en sus manos_ – _ahora eres tu quien me interesa_ – _agrego besando suavemente sus labios._

 _Tom gruño y beso con posesión al moreno. Después le sonrió suavemente y desaparecieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.”_   

 

Harry sonreía con ternura y abrazaba a su padre con fuerza. 

– No sabía que fueras un pervertido padre– dijo riendo– mira que seducir a un niño de 16 años cuando tú tenías… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuarenta? 

– Silencio niño– reprendió Tom con el ceño fruncido– además, James y yo no hicimos nada hasta que cumplió 17 años.

– Si, en dos meses– agrego con sarcasmo.

Tom le dio un jalón de orejas. 

– Por cierto– dijo Harry sobándose – ¿Hasta cuándo te diste cuenta que lo querías? – pregunto mirando a su padre. 

Tom suspiro y miro hacia el techo. 

– Nunca fui muy bueno en el departamento del amor– dijo como explicación– pero no te preocupes que James era tan testarudo como tú– agrego sonriendo– después de eso estuvimos enviándonos cartas por un mes antes de poder verlo otra vez. 

Harry levanto una ceja. 

– ¿Seguías buscando una forma de utilizarlo? – pregunto con desconfianza.

– Sabes que yo no dejo las cosas a la mitad– respondió Tom burlón– pero debes recordar que mi primer objetivo no fue utilizarlo– dijo con un guiño– sino alejarlo de cierta insoportable chica pelirroja. 

Harry soltó una risita. Su padre era adorable cuando estaba celoso. Lo cual le hizo recordar la otra parte de su plan. 

– Sabes padre– llamo– quería proponerte algo– dijo evaluando la reacción de su padre. 

– ¿Si? – pregunto mirándolo atento. 

– Quiero dejar de tomar la poción para dormir sin sueños y visitar a papá otra vez– dejo caer– estoy seguro que me pueden decir donde están– se apresuró a explicar.

Tom dejo frunció el ceño por un momento antes de reemplazarlo con una ceja alzada.

– Podría ser peligroso– dijo serio– no creo que…

– Draco siempre está conmigo– declaro ansioso– si algo sucediera él les avisaría inmediatamente.

Tom lo pensó mejor y asintió. Lo mejor era que fuera bajo sus reglas y no sin saber lo que pretendía hacer el testarudo niño.

– Solo será una vez a la semana y bajo la supervisión de Severus, Draco o yo– explico con firmeza. 

– Si padre– acepto inmediatamente emocionado.

– Dile a James cuando lo veas, que lo extraño y que el frío de mi cama es más intenso sin el– dijo sonriendo.  

– ¡Padre! – exclamo ruborizándose– no quiero saber lo que estás pensando. 

Tom soltó una carcajada, divertido por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar a su sonrojado hijo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En unos momentos subo el siguiente cap ; )


	34. Pasión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo...  
> Disfruten ; )

Cuando por la noche Harry regreso a su habitación, la cena ya había pasado.

– ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto Draco levantando la vista de su libro de pociones.

– Si, gracias– dijo dándole un besito.

– Hey, ¿eso que fue? – preguntó con fingida indignación– merezco un verdadero beso por preocuparme por mi novio– dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Harry soltó una risita y despacio se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Draco, tomándolo de las mejillas se acercó lentamente a sus labios y presiono los suyos. Sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus caderas y cedió ante la presión de la lengua de su amante. Recorrió con la propia la boca de Draco una y otra vez y permitió que el rubio hiciera lo mismo. Cuando se separaron buscando aire Draco dejo caer la cabeza sobre la cabecera de la cama y respiro profundo.

– Un solo beso tuyo es capaz de calentarme en un segundo Harry– susurro jadeando.

– Lo tendré en cuenta para la siguiente oportunidad– dijo acercándose nuevamente.

Draco lo tomo de las caderas y lo giro sobre la cama.

– ¿Te gusta provocarme, no es así Potter? – pregunto con voz ronca mirándolo a los ojos con altivez– te gusta que acaricie tus suaves muslos, tus caderas, tu pecho…– dijo pasando las manos por cada una de esas partes.

Harry jadeo asintiendo y abriendo más las piernas.

– ¿Ansioso? – preguntó Draco deslizando su entrepierna contra la de Harry lentamente, muy lentamente disfrutando la sensación del roce de la tela.

– Si y no sabes cuánto– jadeo intentando mover sus caderas pero Draco lo tenía bien sujeto.

– Lo averiguaremos, veremos qué tan pervertido puede ser _San Potter_ – susurro en su oído, acariciándolo con la lengua.

Harry respiraba con dificultad pero aun así se las arregló para tomar por los hombros a Draco y darle la vuelta.

Draco sintió como el colchón se pegaba a su espalda y miro a Harry sorprendido.

– Draco– susurro Harry todavía jadeando– deberías saber que no es bueno jugar con fuego– dijo haciendo un giro de muñeca y dejándolo completamente desnudo– porque te puedes quemar.

Draco soltó un jadeo sorprendido y quiso recuperar el control pero le fue negado por Harry.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con una media sonrisa– ¿Acaso no te gusta sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo? ¿O quieres que este desnudo también? – movió su mano y su propia ropa desapareció– ¿Así te gusta más? – dijo rozando sus miembros despiertos recibiendo un ronco gemido por parte de Draco– ¿Quieres disfrutar de mi cuerpo caliente y dispuesto para ti? – susurro moviendo sus caderas lentamente.

Draco se negó a responder pero sus caderas no obedecieron la orden.

– ¿Te gusta verme con las piernas abiertas, esperando ansioso que me poseas? – pregunto mordiendo su oreja y sonriendo al escuchar el gemido de excitación que provocaban sus palabras– lo veo en tus ojos, veo el deseo incontrolable que sientes… deseas follarme duro y escuchar como grito tu nombre mientras lo haces, deseas…

– ¡Si, joder lo deseo! – gimió fuertemente Draco dándole la vuelta a Harry y empotrándolo en la cama– pero a ti te gusta no es así Harry– jadeo sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo– te gusta sentir mi boca devorando tu polla– sonrió de lado al oír el gemido de su moreno, pero tenía que sufrir más de lo que lo hizo sufrir a el– te vuelve loco sentir mi lengua paseando por tu culo, metiéndose muy profundo. Te gusta abrirte de piernas para que te folle con fuerza porque te derrite sentir mi grande, caliente y dura polla– movió su pelvis enfatizando cada adjetivo– enterrada profundamente en tu culo mientras me ruegas por mas– descendió a morder una tetilla con fuerza– Te gusta la sensación de mi polla abriéndote en cada embestida– escucho los gemidos y lloriqueos del moreno y continuo, sabía que faltaba tan poco para oír lo que tanto deseaba– porque así es Harry y no lo puedes negar, te gusta que te folle, te gusta sentir mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo tanto como a mi gusta sentir tu delicioso cuerpo bajo el mío gimiendo ansioso y retorciéndose de placer como lo haces ahora– dijo observando como el moreno serpenteaba bajo su cuerpo buscando darse algo de alivio.

– Por favor…ya no aguanto más…necesito…– jadeaba sin control.

– ¡Dímelo! Dime que necesitas Harry, dímelo y te lo daré– hablo con voz ronca deslizando sus labios por su cuello.

– ¡A ti joder! – grito desesperado, ya nada le importaba solo quería tenerlo dentro de él– ¡Necesito tu polla cogiéndome ahora! ¡Quiero sentir lo duro y caliente que estas por mí! ¡Necesito penetrarme con ella  mientras reboto con fuerza sobre tu regazo! Quiero sentir tus manos quitándome la razón con sus caricias mientras tus labios me devoran entero. ¡Deseo sentir tus labios por todo mi cuerpo marcándolo como tuyo, quiero gritar tan fuerte, rogando porque me des más duro y más rápido hasta que ya no pueda más!

– Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar de ti bebé– jadeo Draco sonriendo lascivo– ahora compláceme y abre esas deliciosas piernas para mi Harry, solo para mi bebé– pidió con lujuria mientras clavaba sus oscurecidos ojos en los de su amante que obedeció inmediatamente gimiendo con pasión– así bebé, me encanta cuando ofreces tu cuerpo así para mi– y sin decir nada separo más las piernas de Harry de un tirón y se empalo con fuerza sintiendo ese anillo de músculos oponer esa placentera resistencia.

El placer era tanto que ambos sintieron que perdieron la visión por unos segundos mientras sus gemidos reverberaban por toda la habitación.

Harry enrosco inmediatamente sus piernas en las caderas de Draco y comenzó moverse encontrando las caderas de su amante con rápidos movimientos.

Por su parte Draco se empalaba dentro de ese estrecho y caliente canal una y otra vez con rápidos movimientos certeros.  

– Oh, sí así– jadeo Harry cuando Draco se movió más rápido– quiero más– pidió con un gemido.

Con un impulso se giró y quedo sobre las caderas de su rubio y sonrió de lado con lujuria. Subió y bajo lentamente sobre el miembro mordiéndose los labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Ahhhh, se siente tan bien– jadeo penetrándose despacio– estas tan duro y tan caliente– gimió deslizando sus manos sobre el blanco pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente buscando oxígeno– adoro ver como entra y sale de mi cuerpo con fuerza– jadeo mirando cómo se empalaba sobre el miembro de Draco que solo gemía y lo penetraba con más fuerza.

Después de unas cuantas envestidas más Draco lo tomo fuertemente de las caderas y lo coloco sobre la cama boca abajo y le levanto las caderas.

– Te gusta que te monte ¿no es así _Potter_? – preguntó jadeando junto a su oído– ¿también quieres ver como lo hago? – pregunto mordiendo su espalda, el ronco gemido fue su respuesta y sin más movió su muñeca conjurando espejos en las paredes– observa Harry– pidió levantando con suavidad su mentón – donde quiera que veas veras como te follo, como entro en tu cuerpo con fuerza mientras tú te retuerces bajo mi cuerpo– jadeo.   

Harry levanto la vista y vio un espejo frente a él en el que se reflejaba Draco, sudando y moviéndose sobre sus caderas. Giro el rostro y vio otro espejo en la pared en el que se reflejaba Draco de costado y se podía ver perfectamente como entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Se quedó hipnotizado viendo como ese enorme y duro miembro se enterraba profundamente en su cuerpo y eso fue suficiente para mandarlo hacia su tan desesperado orgasmo.

Draco se vino dentro de Harry al sentir las contracciones de su entrada y por el espejo a su derecha pudo ver como se corría su amante sin siquiera tocarse. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama con Draco todavía dentro de él. Cuando recuperaron la respiración, Draco hizo el intento de salirse del moreno pero fue detenido.

– Aun no amor– pidió Harry con voz temblorosa.

– No quiero lastimarte Harry– dijo Draco saliéndose de su interior y acostándose a su lado– _¡fue espectacular bebé!_ – exclamo atrayéndolo hacia sus labios– eres fuego en la cama amor, creo que de vez en cuando podríamos repetir lo de esta noche– dijo pícaro.

– Te gusta que te hablen sucio verdad _Malfoy_ – hablo Harry riendo divertido.

– Si– jadeo Draco sintiendo su miembro dar una sacudida– al igual que a ti _Potter_ – replico.

Harry rio divertido.

– Creo que acabo de descubrir cuanto te pone que te llame por tu apellido como antes, ¿verdad _Malfoy_? – añadió lo último con fingido desprecio.

– Que sorpresa Potter, al parecer no eres tan tonto como pensé– replico con sorna pero el efecto se perdió al besar su cuello con dulzura– ahora _señor_ _Riddle_ duerma que debe estar descansado para mañana o Tom terminara separándonos por las noches.

– _Noooo_ – grito Harry haciendo reír a Draco– no te rías que mi padre es capaz de hacerlo– bostezo y se acurruco en sus brazos.

– Descansa amor– dijo Draco depositando un suave beso en su frente, pero ya estaba dormido. 

_¡Estaba de regreso! Observo el claro rodeado de esos árboles con sus hojas verde brillante y sonrió feliz. Inspirando profundamente ese aire puro que solo había encontrado ahí, se encamino hacia aquella cascada que sabía lo esperaba del otro lado del claro. Soltó un siseo cuando una espina se clavó en la planta de su pie y maldijo por no haber recordado su pequeño experimento de dormir con botas; sin embargo lo que le hizo sentir mal fue haber olvidado decirle a Draco que tenía permiso de visitar el claro._

_Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto al pensar en la discusión que tendrían cuando despertara. Sus pensamientos de culpabilidad se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos suaves murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaba a la cascada._

_Apresuro el paso emocionado, esperando escuchar las voces de su papá y Lily. Como si supieran lo que esperaba sus voces explotaron a su alrededor superponiéndose a todas aquellas desconocidas y provocando que su corazón se acelerara por la emoción._

– _¡Hijo!_ – _exclamo la voz de su papá._

– _¡Querido!_ – _exclamo Lily emocionada._

– _Ven Harry, te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo_ – _pidió James._

_Harry estaba parado observando la cascada, pero escuchar a su papá decir que lo habían estado esperando lo impulso a atravesar la cortina de agua con rapidez._

_Suprimió un suspiro al sentir el agua helado colarse hasta sus huesos y abrió sus ojos al hermoso lugar en el que se encontraba._

_El claro era muy hermoso y tranquilo; pero en este lugar se respiraba tanta paz. El sol que bañaba todo el lugar era cálido pero sin llegar a ser sofocante, el agua que fluía en arroyos pequeños era hipnotizante, tan relajante que provocaba ganas de sentarse a observar mientras el canto de los pajarillos se escuchaba en las copas de los arboles como si quisieran hacer una melodía propia y cambiante cada minuto._

_Sonrió de lado pensando que si ya estaba mojado bien podría meterse a nadar un rato pero una voz a su espalda lo sobresalto e hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco._

– _Si fuera tú, me quitaría el pijama, puesto que técnicamente tu cuerpo verdadero no está aquí y no tienes tu varita, por lo tanto tendrías que esperar a que tu ropa secara a la manera muggle_ – _dijo divertido._

_Harry giro rápidamente y observo a su padre frente a frente por primera vez. Su boca se abrió del asombro al ver que era prácticamente una copia fiel de su papá a excepción de los ojos._

_James sonrió de lado y lo observo detenidamente. Se acercó al chico despacio y toco su mejilla suavemente._

– _Tienes los ojos de tu padre_ – _susurro con los ojos brillantes._

– _Eso es un cambio_ – _respondió vacilante mientras disfrutaba de la caricia_ – _siempre escuche a todos decir que tenía los ojos de mi madre pero…_

– _Se podrían confundir, pero los míos son más oscuros y opacos mientras que tus ojos son verde esmeralda y muy brillantes_ – _dijo saliendo de unos árboles y calvando su mirada en el apuesto chico frente a ella_ – _no hay duda que sacaste los ojos de Tom._

_Harry sonrió con calidez hacia la hermosa mujer que había sido su madre._

– _Supongo que ya sabrás que no soy tu madre_ – _hablo intentando ocultar su tristeza_ – _pero a mí no me importaría…_

– _que fueras mi tía_ – _interrumpió Harry mirándola ansioso_ – _no sé qué se siente tener una tía que de verdad te quiera_ – _vio el ceño fruncido de Lily y se apresuró a hablar_ – _para Petunia fui como un elfo doméstico, una criatura que debía trabajar de sol a sol sin recibir ni siquiera una mirada de agradecimiento_ – _dijo con vergüenza._

– _**¡Maldita perra!** _ – _exclamo Lily furiosa_ – _siempre supe que era la peor de las **zorras** pero nunca creí que fuera capaz de meterse con un niño inocente_ – _se acercó rápidamente a él y lo arrebato del lado de James_ – _pero esto no se quedara así querido_ – _susurro con cariño pellizcando sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Harry estaba avergonzado, no creía que esta hermosa mujer tuviera un lenguaje tan…florido._

– _Vamos hermosa, no intimides a Harry_ – _hablo suave James masajeando sus hombros_ – _y dinos Harry, ¿quieres de verdad que Lily sea tu tía?_ – _pregunto, alentando a su hijo con una cálida sonrisa._

– _S-sí_ – _se aclaró la garganta_ – _es decir, estoy viviendo con mi padre, pero cuando regreses podríamos…_

– _¿¡Estás viviendo con Tom!?_ – _jadeo James asombrado_ – _T-Tom, ¿mi Tom?_ – _tartamudeó_ – _¿te refieres a Tom como Tom? ¿O a Tom como Voldemort?_ – _pregunto ansioso sosteniendo a Harry por los hombros._

_Harry no atinaba a responder hasta que su papá lo soltó recuperando un poco la compostura._

– _Bu-bueno_ – _empezó Harry_ – _es un poco complicado_ – _pero se apresuró a aclarar al ver el pánico de su padre_ – _me refiero a que es Tom pero también sigue siendo Voldemort_ – _intento explicarse._

– _¡Oh, Merlín!_ – _sollozo James sosteniendo a su hijo con fuerza_ – _siguió intentando asesinarte, ¿verdad?_

_Harry boqueaba como pez fuera del agua._

– _Y cuando supo que eras su hijo entonces te chantajeo para que te fueras con el…_ – _dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por todo el claro._

– _Pe-pero_ – _levanto la mano intentando detenerlo._

– _¡Y entonces ahora eres un mortífago!_ – _jadeo horrorizado._

– _Él no me… ¡escucha!_

– _Te obligo a inclinarte ante el como si fueras un vil sirviente_ – _James estaba en pánico y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas_

– _El jamás…_

– _Oh hijo, papá te va a salvar…_

– _Padre no..._

– _Oh mi pobre bebé yo te voy a cuidar y no permitiré que…_

– _**¡PAPÁ!**_ – _grito desesperado._

_James paro en seco mientras Lily, que lo perseguía por todo el claro intentando tranquilizarlo, chocaba contra su espalda._

– _¿Me llamaste papá?_ – _pregunto asombrado_ – _¡Me dijo papá!_ – _exclamo emocionado mirando  a Lily._

_Harry se sonrojo al verse observado por las dos personas delante de él._

– _Si, eres mi papá_ – _susurro bajito_ – _pero debes saber que padre no ha hecho nada de lo que crees_ – _se apresuró a explicar_ – _lo que quería decirte es que conmigo es Tom, mi padre, ese que me educa, me quiere, me protege y me consiente; pero para la sociedad sigue siendo Lord Voldemort, ese terrible monstro que mata magos y muggles por placer_ – _explico con una mueca divertida causando asombro y horror en su papá_ – _pero que ahora hace lo que **yo quiero y cuando lo quiero**_ – _termino de explicar con voz indiferente, observando sus uñas con sumo interés mientras se encogía de hombros._

– _Muuuuuy bieeeen_ – _hablo James con cuidado intentando entender las palabras de su hijo_ – _¿debo entender entonces que mi amado Tom padece esa cosa muggle llamada trastorno de personalidad múltiple?_ – _pregunto confundido._

_Harry abrió la boca asombrado pero casi inmediatamente se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas despreocupadas confundieron aún más a los dos “adultos” que no comprendían cual era la gracia._

– _¡Oh, por Merlín!_ – _jadeo James horrorizado_ – _Dime que no te lo heredo y que frente a nosotros eres un hijo dulce y tranquilo pero que frente a los demás eres un mortífago desalmado, ¡o peor aún, un pequeño Señor Oscuro!_ – _exclamo asustado con los ojos desorbitados._

_Eso solo provoco que las risas de Harry aumentaran al recordar que era así como lo llamaba su padre; tanto que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su estómago le dolía por tanto reír._

– _Cuando le diga lo que piensas…_ – _volvió a reír divertido con la imagen mental de su padre echando humo por las orejas_ – _ahora…entiendo…porque Sirius y tu son muy amigos_ – _logro decir por fin después de tanto reír_ – _Sirius siempre lo hace enojar diciéndole Calvito_ – _dijo divertido._

– _¿Debo suponer entonces que Canuto y Lunático están contigo?_ – _pregunto con el ceño fruncido que se acentuó al ver a su hijo asentir_ – _¿¡saben la verdad!? ¿¡Les dijiste quien es tu padre!?_ – _pregunto asombrado._

– _Si_ – _asintió Harry contento_ – _no fue tan difícil después de todo. Sobre todo después de que padre se enterara y comenzara a buscarme para cuidarme y educarme como un sangre pura_ – _explico con una mueca_ – _ahora que lo recuerdo me dijo que si te veía te diera un mensaje hmmm, ¿cuál era? ¡Oh si, ya recordé!_ – _exclamo contento_ – _sus palabras_ exactas fueron _: “Dile a James cuando lo veas, que lo extraño y que el frío de mi cama es más intenso sin el” y no me hagas repetirlo por favor porque no tengo ganas de saber en lo tú también estás pensando_ – _agrego sintiéndose incómodo y sonrojado._

_James se sonrojo al igual que su hijo mientras Lily sonreía divertida._

– _Muy bien, pues dile de mi parte que más le vale que soporte el frío solo, porque de lo contrario cuando salga despedazare vivo a lo que se atreva a darle calor_ – _advirtió con voz helada._

_Harry asintió divertido, pensando en la cara de su padre cuando le diera el mensaje._

– _Supongo que dentro de poco tiempo me tendré que ir_ – _dijo Harry con ojos tristes._

– _Así es hijo, pero no te preocupes que pronto estaremos juntos. Tengo ganas de conocer a tu pareja_ – _dijo pícaro._

– _Dinos Harry, ¿es hermosa?_ – _pregunto entusiasmada Lily_ – _¿Cómo se llama?_

_Harry sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro cuando escucho a su papá y Lily dirigirse a su pareja como “ella” y no como “el”._

– _Si, bueno… es la persona más hermosa que he conocido y es alguien muy importante para mi_ – _dijo nervioso_ – _además, lo que yo más quiero es que ustedes regresen para que formemos una gran familia con mi padre, mi padrino, mi tío Remus,_ – _a lo que la pelirroja sonrió con cariño_ – _Severus, que será como un tío político… ¡y Draco! Que estoy seguro que les encantara, además del señor y la señora Ma…_

– _¿Snivellus?_ – _pregunto James asombrado_ – _¿Por qué tendría que ser tu tío Snivellus?_ – _preguntó con desagrado_ – _¿Y quién es Draco? El nombre me parece muy conocido, sé que lo escuche en alguna parte…_

– _¡Papá!_ – _llamo Harry con el ceño fruncido_ – _Severus me ha cuidado y protegido aun antes de saber que era hijo de Tom, incluso ha mentido para mantenerme con vida_ – _dijo cruzándose de brazos_ – _además sé que en el fondo se preocupa por mi_ – _dijo mirando hacia otro lado._

– _Pues será muuuy en el fondo_ – _dijo en voz baja_ – _pero no me has dicho quién es el tal… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_ – _pregunto confundido._

– _Debo irme ya_ – _se apresuró Harry a desviar el tema_ – _no quiero que se preocupen porque no despierte. Regresare en poco tiempo para que me puedan decir si saben dónde encontrarlos, padre ha estado buscando junto con mi padrino y Remus pero no han encontrado ninguna huella de ustedes._

_James y Lily sonrieron contentos._

– _Eso es fácil Harry, pero te lo diremos cuando nos vuelvas a visitar_ – _añadió guiñándole un ojo_ – _debemos despedirnos como se debe de este maravilloso lugar._

_Harry se encogió de hombros aliviado de haber cambiado el rumbo de la conversación._

– _Te sugeriría que no tardaras tanto_ – _dijo haciendo una mueca divertido_ – _padre ha cambiado desde que se separaron, tanto que aun con un Glamour deja a todos y todas babeando por el_ – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_James gruño molesto._

– _Por supuesto que no tardare_ – _se apresuró a replicar_ – _cuando vuelvas te explicaremos con calma como encontrarnos_ – _vio la sonrisa burlona de su hijo y bufo molesto_ – _y ahora vete antes de que recibas tu primer tirón de orejas. ¡Eres igual a Tom!_ – _exclamo torciendo la boca._

– _Que curioso_ – _dijo Harry con falsa curiosidad_ – _padre siempre dice que eso lo saque de ti._

_James iba a replicar pero lo último que fue capaz de escuchar antes de sentirse succionado por un estrecho y oscuro túnel fue la carcajada divertida de su tía Lily._

Abrió los ojos sonriendo y busco con la mirada a Draco. Lo vio con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y le sonrió.

– Buenos días amor– dijo meloso intentado acercársele.

– Buenos días bebé– dijo para después aclararse la garganta y alejarse de sus brazos.

– ¿Qué suce…– pero se interrumpió al escuchar un carraspeo desde el fondo de su habitación– _¡Padre!_ – exclamo contento incorporándose en la cama– platique con pa…

– **_¡HARRY!_** – exclamaron escandalizados Draco y Tom al mismo tiempo.

Draco se apresuró a cubrirlo con la manta y después lo vistió con un giro de muñeca.

– _¡Mierda!_ – Harry sintió que los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas y se escondió bajo la manta.

– Interesante vocabulario jovencito– dijo Tom divertido.

– ¡Oh! y no escuchaste a mi tía Lily expresarse de su hermana Petunia– replico con una mueca.

– ¿Tía Lily? – preguntaron Tom y Draco al mismo tiempo.

– Si, he decidido que ya que no es mi madre será mi tía– declaro con firmeza destapándose la cara y sentándose.

Tom giro los ojos pero no dijo nada con respecto a ese tema.

– Bueno ya que estas presentable y que Draco te seco, quizás sea conveniente que nos cuentes que fue lo que sucedió esta vez mientras tomamos el desayuno– propuso incorporándose de la pared en la que estaba recargado.

– Gracias– dijo mirando a Draco– siempre que atravieso la cascada me mojo de pies a cabeza, además el agua esta helada.

– Si, me di cuenta en cuanto comenzaste a temblar– dijo levantándose de la cama– y como a mí _nadie_ me aviso nada pues me asuste y salí a buscar inmediatamente a Tom– dijo con reproche.

– Perdón– dijo avergonzado– ayer estaba tan cansado que se me olvido decirte que padre me había dado permiso de regresar al claro para ver a mi papá– dijo sonrojado.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo de Harry.

– No deseo saber porque quedaste cansado jovencito, así que les sugiero que vayan saliendo de la cama antes de que decida que deben tener habitaciones separadas– dijo molesto.

– Si de esas hablamos debería decirte que papá me pidió que te dijera que te aguantaras el frío– agrego sonriente– sus palabras exactas fueron: “Muy bien, pues dile de mi parte que más le vale que soporte el frío solo, porque de lo contrario cuando salga despedazare vivo a lo que se atreva a darle calor” – dijo imitando el tono de su papá.

Tom sonrió abiertamente y camino a la salida.

– Vamos amor– dijo Draco jalándolo de la mano– tengo ganas de saber porque de repente comenzaste a reírte como poseído– dijo burlón.

– Cierto, yo también tengo ganas de saberlo– agrego Tom varios pasos adelante– comenzaba a preocuparme de que estos viajes te estuvieran dejando más loco de lo que seguro estas– agrego con burla.

– Mira quien lo dice– dijo Harry molesto– el que sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple– susurro bajito para que nadie lo escuchara.

Draco si lo había hecho pero no comprendió a que se refería con esa oración. 

 

_**RL***** **SB** _

Remus caminaba por los pasillos con la vista en el suelo. Después de que el problema de Draco se solucionara, Sirius había hablado con el explicándole la situación con Severus. Se alegraba por su amigo pero sentía que lo extrañaba, ya se había acostumbrado a no estar solo y ahora que Sirius y Severus eran pareja se sentía más solo.

Suspiro con nostalgia. _“Al menos mi cachorro está feliz, sin olvidar a mi rubio cachorro adoptivo”_ sonrió de lado y camino de regreso a su habitación.

Caminando sin prestar atención no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo hasta que escucho una voz arrastrarse con sarcasmo.

– Pareces alma en pena Lupin– se burlo Lucius– ¿Dónde dejaste a su perro pulgoso? – continuo burlándose, ajeno al dolor del hombre– te daré un consejo, solo para que veas que ahora estamos del mismo lado…no lo dejes vagar solo o podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tu para estar– hablo con voz pausada mientras lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

Remus trago saliva con fuerza y le dio una media sonrisa triste.

– Agradezco tu preocupación Lucius– respondió con amabilidad– pero creo que tu consejo llego demasiado tarde.

Lucius frunció el ceño ligeramente y estaba por preguntar que quería decir con eso cuando escucho una molesta voz detrás de el.

– ¡Malfoy! – gruño Sirius acercándose rápidamente y mirando a su amigo con preocupación– espero que no pienses molestar a Remus, porque no me importara que seas uno de los fieles seguidores de Riddle, haré que te arrepientas por lastimarlo– gruño poniéndose al lado de su amigo.

Lucius bufo haciendo una mueca.

– Precisamente de ti estábamos hablando Black, parece que… _olfateaste_ – se burlo.

– ¡Lucius! – llamo Bella acercándose rápidamente– creo que Cissy te estaba buscando.

Sirius hizo una mueca al recordar su promesa a Harry cuando vio a su prima mirarlo fijamente y sonreír de lado.

– Sirius, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? – pidió Bella vacilante.

Sirius suspiro pero asintió con resignación.

– ¿Estaras bien solo, Monny? – pregunto mirando a su amigo.

– Por supuesto Siri– respondió sonriendo tranquilo– ve con tu prima.

Sirius avanzo hacia su prima pero no sin antes clavar una mirada asesina como advertencia para el Malfoy mayor.

– Parece que tienes un perro guardián– dijo con burla mientras los observaba irse.

Remus suspiro sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

– Mira Lucius– dijo con cansancio– si lo que quieres es burlarte de mi porque Sirius y yo ya no estamos juntos, entonces hazlo– replico molesto– pero no me quites el tiempo– dicho esto paso al lado del rubio y continuo su camino.

Lucius lo observo irse con el ceño fruncido.

 _“¿A que se refería con eso?”_ Se supone que eran pareja desde hace bastante tiempo.

Continúo su camino perdido en sus pensamientos. Parece que tenía un misterio por resolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estoy segura de que se dieron cuenta, empieza a desarrollarse la relación de Lucius con Remus ; )  
> Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el sabado...


	35. Pasatiempos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos, perdón por la ausencia...  
> Les dejo el cap siguiente : )

 

 

_**HR***TR***DM** _

 

El desayuno estaba exquisito, además de que tenía mucha hambre. Tom había pedido a Hokey que le avisara al resto de los invitados que el desayunaría con su hijo y la pareja de este.

─ Esta delicioso─ dijo Harry comiendo más patatas─ ¿Nos podemos quedar en casa? No quiero regresar al Colegio─ agrego poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

Draco oculto su sonrisa en su tasa de té, quería ver como se zafaba de esa Tom sin herir a Harry. Siempre era difícil decirle que no cuando ponía esa carita.

─ No seas holgazán─ replico Tom─ sabes que tienen que terminar la escuela.

Harry hizo un puchero.

─ Sabes que podríamos terminarla aquí─ dijo mirando con tristeza su plato ─ no me quiero ir, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.  

─ No me utilices como excusa Potter─ replico Tom evitando mirar sus ojos de cachorro otra vez.

Harry bufo, sabiendo que no cedería su padre.

─ Muy bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? ─ pregunto con un puchero.

─ En tres días─ dijo evitando sonreír al escuchar el grito de su hijo─ está bien una semana y ni un día más─ dijo con firmeza.

─ Gracias padre, por eso te quiero mucho─ dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por el elfo que les traía un pastel.

─ Desde un principio planeaste que fuera una semana verdad─ dijo Draco en voz baja.

─ Por supuesto, pero no se lo digas─ dijo Tom divertido al ver como Harry le preguntaba al elfo cual sabia mejor y de que hacían cada pastel─ déjalo que crea que le di unos días mas para holgazanear.

Draco sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

─ Bueno, ahora me gustaría escuchar ese asombroso relato que nos tienes el día de hoy─ llamo Tom esperando que Harry dejara ir al pobre elfo.

─ Lo haces sonar como si me inventara todas esas historias─ dijo dolido─ aunque supongo que al que más le conviene que sean inventos es a ti puesto que papá y Lily se llevan muy bien y mi papá siempre la llama _hermosa_ ─ dijo indiferente.

Tom gruño pero no le siguió la corriente.

─ Si no quieres partir mañana mismo de regreso al Colegio más te vale que comiences a hablar─ dijo con los dientes apretados.

─ _Eres cruel_ ─ dijo Harry estremeciéndose─ pero lo haré. _¡Hasta donde he llegado, mendigar unos días más con mi padre!_ ─ exclamo con indignación.

Tom y Draco giraron los ojos ante el dramatismo pero se dispusieron a escuchar a Harry. Cuando termino su relato Tom levanto una ceja.

─ Como si fueras a aceptar arrodillarte ante mi─ bufo Tom molesto cuando Harry termino de explicar─ eres más testarudo que James.

─ Ustedes deberían de ponerse de acuerdo─ dijo con el ceño fruncido─ papá dice que me parezco a ti y tu dices que soy igual a el─ dijo cruzándose de brazos─ todos mis defectos son por culpa del otro.

─ Oh vamos, no me dirás que crees que no te queremos─ dijo divertido─ además es tu culpa que crean que tengo trastorno de personalidad múltiple, no te sabes dar a entender sin complicar unas simples oraciones.

Harry bufo y giro su cabeza hacia Draco que no había dicho nada aun pero lo miraba fijamente.

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─ pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.  

─ Nada─ replico Draco mirando a Tom─ ¿entonces cuando volverá al claro?

─ La próxima semana─ dijo Tom deteniendo con una mano las quejas de su hijo─ vas a descansar esta semana y cuando regreses a la escuela volverás con tu papá.

─ No me queda más que obedecer─ dijo con una mueca para después sonreír ampliamente─ ¿Qué haremos hoy? ─ pregunto emocionado saltando en su silla.

Tom y Draco suspiraron. Definitivamente ese pequeño duende cambiaba de humor como si parpadeara. 

─ Por hoy tu decide que quieres hacer porque a partir de mañana empezaras clases con Narcissa, Lucius, Draco y conmigo─ explico despacio.

Harry se quedó pensativo por un rato hasta que después exclamo entusiasmado─ ¡Haremos un día de campo!

 

_**D** **&** **H***H** **&** **D** _

 

Después de hacer las paces con su prima y buscar a Moony sin resultados, decidió volver a su habitación para ver a Severus.

Sirius estaba platicando con Severus pero de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, pensativo.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ pregunto Severus al ver que Sirius se perdía en sus pensamientos otra vez─ Algo te preocupa y no me quieres decir.

─ Es solo que…─ suspiro al sentir los brazos de su amante sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con gentileza─ siento que he dejado muy solo a Moony y me siento mal por eso─ dijo despacio.

─ ¿Me estas queriendo decir que quieres regresar con él? ─ pregunto Severus con inseguridad.

─ _¡No!_ ─ exclamo Sirius rápidamente─ por supuesto que no─ dijo girándose y posando sus manos sobre los amplios hombros de su amante─ pero todo fue tan rápido que siento que no le di tiempo para acostumbrarse a estar solo de nuevo─ explico─ solo espero que pronto encuentre alguien a quien amar─ suspiro.

─ Podría ser la persona menos esperada y en el momento menos esperado, tal como paso con nosotros─ dijo besándolo.

─ Si, tienes razón, además…─ dijo indeciso mirando a Severus─ también decidí decirle personalmente a Harry antes de que lo averiguara por otra persona.

Severus asintió.

─ Estuviste en lo correcto, el es tu ahijado despues de todo. Por mí no te preocupes, no creo que le resulte tan difícil acostumbrarse a esta nueva idea─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ creo que ya no me odia tanto como para oponerse a nuestra relación.  

─ Por supuesto que no, Harry es incapaz de guardar rencor─ dijo con cariño─ sé que te aceptara.

─ Solo espero que el otro Potter no se oponga─ dijo con desprecio.

Sirius sonrió nervioso, acariciando su cuello.

─ De eso no te puedo asegurar nada─ dijo deteniendo cualquier protesta con beso apasionado.

 

_**LM** **&** **NM***NM** **&** **LM** _

 

─ ¡Aun no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tocarte!─ dijo molesto─ pero cuando le ponga las manos encima no quedara nada de su anciano cuerpo.

─ Lo se, Lucius─ dijo acariciando su mejilla─ pero ahora estoy bien y todo gracias a Harry─ dijo sonriendo─ nunca podre agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ti, por mí y sobre todo por mi Dragón.

─ Bueno, el interés tiene pies─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ ¿sabes lo que dijo antes de sacarme? Que todavía no me había perdonado por lo que paso en el ministerio y que si me sacaba era solo porque me necesitaba. No puedo creer el atrevimiento de ese _Potter_ ─ despotrico molesto.

─ Cálmate Lucius─ pidió Narcissa─ no debes olvidar de quien es hijo─ sonrió al ver la palidez mortal de su marido─ pero quisiera que te des tiempo de conocerlo, es un chico muy interesante─ dijo con los ojos brillantes─ puede ser dulce y letal al mismo tiempo, delicado y fuerte a la vez, además tiene un corazón enorme. Si fue capaz de perdonar al Lord y a mi hermana por matar a mi primo, estoy segura que te perdonara si tú te disculpas como es debido y empiezas de cero─ dijo convencida─. Sé que eres una gran persona Lucius,  permítele a Harry conocer al gran hombre que eres, ¿harías eso por mí? ─pidió mirándolo con intensidad hasta que asintió─ Gracias─ dijo besándole la mejilla.

─ Todavía no entiendo como _Black_ está vivo─ dijo haciendo una mueca─ lo vi recibir la maldición y caer por el velo. Supongo que después de todo no es tan santo, si fue capaz de usar magia negra para regresar.

─ La verdad es que tampoco se bien como sucedió, pero no me interesa saberlo. Lo único que me importa es que he recuperado a mi verdadera hermana y a mi primo, espero que pronto recupere a los miembros faltantes─ sonrió esperanzada. 

Lucius correspondió la sonrisa de su esposa y la tomo por las caderas para acercarla, estaba por darle un beso cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

─ Adelante─ accedió pensando que sería Draco.

─ ¡Oh, lo siento! ─ exclamo Harry cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Él hubiera jurado que escucho que le permitían entrar.

─ ¡Harry! ─ llamo Narcissa divertida abriendo la puerta─ por favor pasa, no estábamos ocupados.

Harry entro a la habitación mirando al suelo.

─ De verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención interrumpir─ dijo avergonzado, como si le hubieran pillado en una travesura.

─ No te preocupes Harry─ pidió Narcissa─ Lucius y yo nos estábamos portando bien.

─ ¡Oh Merlín, que vergüenza! ─ gimió tapándose la cara que estaba tan caliente que sentía que desprendía vapor.

Lucius sonrió divertido al ver al chico avergonzado.

─ No se preocupe mi Lord, usted siempre será bienvenido a nuestra habitación─ dijo insinuante─ estoy seguro que los tres nos podemos divertir mucho─ añadió guiándole un ojo.

Harry boqueo con incredulidad y balbució parpadeando con asombro.

─ Basta Lucius─ dijo Narcissa divertida─ has dejado al pobre chico sin habla, si Draco se entera no te defenderé. 

 ─ Oh, está bien. Cuando uno quiere tener un poco de diversión tienen que arruinarla─ suspiro con falso pesar─ Lo siento mi Lord, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? ─ dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Harry negó confundido pero después replico.

─ _Harry,_ mi nombre es _Harry_ ─ dijo exasperado─ y solo venía a invitarlos a un día de campo. Todos han aceptado solo faltan ustedes─ añadió con emoción.

Lucius alzo una ceja.

─ _¿Día de campo?_ ─ pregunto con incredulidad─ ¿acaso crees que soy un asqueroso _muggle_? ─ dijo molesto.

Harry suspiro y se pateó mentalmente por no haberle pedido a Draco que se hiciera cargo de su padre. Tomo aire y hablo suavemente.

─ Señores Malfoy, mi familia y yo hemos organizado un paseo por los jardines de la mansión para disfrutar de un espléndido día como el de hoy─ hablo con voz sedosa─ para nosotros sería un honor que accedieran pasar el día con nosotros─ termino con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

─ ¡Por supuesto Harry! ─ exclamo Narcissa emocionada─ hace tanto tiempo que no hacemos esto.

─ Te das cuenta de lo diferente que suena cuando te sabes expresar Po-Harry─ dijo Lucius con sorna─ Y coincido con mi esposa, sería un placer acompañarlos. Gracias por la invitación.

_─ ¿¡Qué!?_ ─ jadeo conmocionado─ ¿¡Pero si dije lo mismo!? Solo que en lugar de hacer una simple pregunta tuve que decir todo un párrafo─ replico molesto─ Oh, olvídenlo. Ustedes los aristócratas son tan complicados.

Lucius sonrió divertido.

─ Me voy, los veré en un rato─ dijo despidiéndose─ tengo que ir por mi traje de baño, quiero nadar un rato.

La pareja lo observo salir y Lucius frunció levemente el ceño.

─ ¿Traje de baño? No estará hablando en serio, hace un frío terrible afuera─ dijo mirando a su esposa.

─ Pues yo creo que sí y más te vale que lo dejes de molestar─ amenazo─ quiero que ese chico sea feliz y si para serlo se tiene que comportar como un niño que así sea.

Lucius suspiro y asintió sin ganas.

─ Esta bien querida, será como tu digas─ respondió con resignación─ por cierto, hablando del chico─ miro a su esposa y la condujo a un sillón cerca del fuego─ ya que te reconciliaste también con tu _primo_ … ¿sabes porque termino su relación con Lupin, me refiero al hombre lobo? ─ pregunto con curiosidad.

Narcissa levanto una elegante ceja y observo con interés a su esposo.

─ Porque te podría interesar eso, querido─ dijo confundida.

─ No es que me interese─ replico rápidamente─ simplemente es curiosidad.

─ Si tu lo dices─ dijo sonriendo─ no se muy bien que sucedió porque no quise hablar sobre ese tema con Siri─ dijo mirando hacia el fuego─ solo se que cuando el Lord envió a Sirius y Severus a una misión…algo paso entre ellos y cuando regresaron mi primo termino su relación con Remus─ explico suavemente─ eso por si solo no explicaría demasiado pero...ayer por la noche cuando estaba de regreso a nuestras habitaciones─ sonrió discretamente─ vi a Sev y Sirius en una posición comprometedora─ lo miro sonriente al ver su shock─ a juzgar por la forma en que Sev sostenía a mi primo contra la pared…creo que es obvio que ahora son pareja─ termino ladeando la cabeza.

Lucius analizo la información y asintió despacio.

─ Ahora comprendo porque Lupin camino como si fuera un _inferí_ ─ dijo sin preocupación.

─ ¡Lucius! ─ reprendió Narcissa molesta─ te prohíbo molestar a ese pobre hombre─ ordeno mirándolo con firmeza─ es una persona sumamente amable y generoso, no se merece sufrir y mucho menos que lo trates de esa forma─ dijo cruzando los brazos.

Lucius levanto una ceja en confusión.

─ ¿No me digas que te gusta el hombre lobo? ─ pregunto escéptico─ se que no nos amamos como un matrimonio debería, pero creo que mis habilidades en la cama son suficientes para que no busques a otra persona Cissy─ dijo sintiéndose herido.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ exclamo sorprendida─ no haría eso jamas─ agrego mirándolo con seriedad─ pero ciertamente creo que podría ser hora de dejar esta tonta apariencia de matrimonio feliz e intentar buscar la verdadera felicidad querido─ susurro con confianza.

Lucius la miro sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

─ ¿Qué se te metió hoy en la cabeza Cissy? ─ pregunto asombrado.

─ Nada Lucius─ respondió Narcissa con condescendencia─ pero sabes que el Lord traerá a James y Lily Potter a la vida de alguna manera─ dijo chasqueando los dedos y pidiendo un servicio de te─ los Potter desde siempre han sido el matrimonio modelo─ sorbió un poco de te con delicadeza─ pero sabes que al Lord no le gusta compartir─ miro sonriendo a su marido─ por lo tanto creo que lo primero que harán, será divorciarse inmediatamente.

Lucius no respondió inmediatamente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando el fuego consumirse.

─ ¿Que pasaría con Draco? ─ pregunto en un susurro.

─ Nuestro Dragón ya casi es un hombre cariño─ respondió pacientemente Narcissa─ tu padre y mi madre ya no están para obligarnos a seguir juntos─ hablo en un susurro─ ¿no crees que merecemos encontrar la verdadera felicidad?

Lucius se quedo callado unos momentos antes de asentir.

─ ¿No te hice feliz mientras estuvimos juntos? ─ pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

─ Sabes que si cariño─ respondió con una sonrisa suave─ pero fuimos felices como amigos─ lo tomo de la mano y pregunto─ ¿Me amas? ¿Cómo mujer?

Lucius la miro intensamente unos segundos antes de negar con pesar.

─ Lo intente por tanto tiempo Cissy─ intento defenderse.

─ Esta bien Luc─ dijo sonriendo con cariño─ _fuimos, somos y seremos siempre,_ los mejores amigos─ afirmo tranquila─ pero eso no es suficiente para mantener un matrimonio feliz─ se levanto y coloco un suave beso en su frente─ te amo Lucius─ dijo con tristeza─ no como hombre pero si como amigo y creo que ambos podemos encontrar a una persona que nos haga _completamente_ feliz─ camino a la puerta y la abrió antes de suplicar─ al menos piénsalo.

Lucius escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro recargándose en el sillón. 

Tal parece que se le estaba dando otra oportunidad en más de un sentido. Dependía de el saber aprovecharla.

_**HR***RL** _

Harry camino tarareando en voz baja una melodía muggle que había escuchado en casa de petunia cuando vio a Remus salir de su habitación mirando al suelo.

Hizo una mueca al recordar que le había dicho a Sirius que hablaría con Monny. Echo a correr mientras llamaba a su amigo.

─ Remus─ llamo jadeando.

Remus se detuvo sorprendido y giro hacia su cachorro.

─ Hola cachorro, ¿como estas? ─ pregunto sonriendo melancólico.

─ Estoy bien Remy ¿y tu como estas? ─ pregunto mirando con atención sus pronunciadas ojeras.

─ Estoy bien Harry, de echo estaba pensando en asistir a tu pequeño picnic─ dijo sonriendo con cansancio.

─ Me refiero a la situación con Siri─ aclaro Harry, no dispuesto a dejarle escapatoria.

Remus amplio los ojos sorprendido pero sonrió cálidamente después.

─ Ya veo─ respondió dirigiendo a su cachorro a su habitación─ porque no platicamos de esto en mi habitación─ pidió abriendo y entrando junto al moreno─ no me gustaría que oídos indiscretos escuchen nuestra charla.

Harry asintió comprendiendo y lo siguió, tomando asiento en un sillón verde Slytherin frente al fuego.

Remus no se perdió la ironía del asunto y negó divertido. Solo con la presencia del chico su animo se había levantando.

─ Debo suponer que Sirius hablo contigo entonces─ dijo dando por hecho.

Harry asintió avergonzado.

─ No quiero ser entrometido─ dijo rápidamente─ pero estoy preocupado por ti Moony─ dijo mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

Remus sonrió complacido y se encogió de hombros.

─ Si te preguntas si amo a Sirius, entonces te diré que no─ dijo cruzando sus tobillos mientras observaba las reacciones tan abiertas del hijo de su amigo─ lo amo como amigo pero no como hombre Harry─ explico ante la confusión de su cachorro─ es solo que después de que salio de Azkaban me acostumbre a estar junto a el, que ahora me siento desubicado y un poco solo también─ acepto sonriendo con tristeza─ pero eso no cambia que este absolutamente feliz por Sirius, ambos sabemos que ha sufrido mucho y se merece ser feliz─ sonrió divertido─ aunque debo aceptar que el hecho de que la persona que lo haga feliz sea Severus es una sorpresa para mi─ dijo riendo─ bueno si lo pienso, no tanto.

Harry rió junto a el y asintió.

─ Tu también te mereces ser feliz Moony─ dijo repentinamente─ has sufrido tanto o mas que Sirius─ explico ante la mirada sorprendida del mayor─ quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo y que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo─ dijo sonriendo con ternura.

─ Gracias cachorro─ respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

─ También─ agrego Harry serio─ quiero que me prometas que mantendrás una actitud abierta y positiva mientras estés aquí─ dijo mirándolo atentamente─ quiero decir, Sirius nunca hubiera hecho las paces con Severus si no hubieras llegado aquí─ se apresuro a explicar─ no sabes si estando aquí tu también puedas encontrar a alguien que sea bueno para ti─ dijo con suavidad─ aquí hay muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, con las que no habías tenido una amistad antes─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros─ quizás alguna de ellas puede llamar tu atención.

Remus lo miro sorprendido unos instantes y después rió abiertamente.

─ Tienes razón cachorro─ dijo levantándose y alzando al chico para abrazarlo fuertemente─ gracias por hablar conmigo─ dijo acariciando su cabello─ creo que necesitaba esto.

Harry rió complacido.

─ Debes reír mas a menudo─ dijo ladeando la cabeza─ te hace ver mas guapo─ afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Remus se sonrojo pero asintió sonriendo.

─ Muy bien, lo haré─ dijo conduciendo al chico por los hombros y saliendo de la habitación─ ahora será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia el lago antes de que te venga a buscar un dragón furioso.

Harry acepto riendo junto a su amigo.


End file.
